Your Guardian Angel
by Mimi-Love-4ever
Summary: Protect your charges, child, whoever they are. Remember the rules." Seven new charges for me to protect, unheard of. From what, is the concerning part. Great. ExB, JxA, RxEm, CxE. First fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

My eyes were closed and I was breathing deeply, concentrating on keeping my mind blank. I was in my meditative pose, legs crossed and hands resting on my knees. The room I was in held no distractions everything in here was painted white from the walls to the furniture to the very wooden floor. A rather large window allowed light to enter the room casting a glow. Even through all the peacefullness I found myself loosing concentration and slipping back into consciousness.

"Isabella?" My eyes snapped open in irritation. No one interrupted me unless it was an emergency, they knew better. I recognized the one who called my name and sighed.

"What is it William?" I asked. I was in no mood to put up with him today. I had patience, more so than others here, and yet it was slipping away at the sight of this man.

He stood against the sliding door with his arms crossed over his chest in an almost arrogant manner. His light brown hair falling slightly over his crystal blue eyes and a teasing smile on his lips.

"Should I have an occassion to see my future mate?" he spoke softly, "I desperately wait for the day until you are mine."

I glared at him. "I desperately wait for the day until you leave."

He laughed at my retort, which only served to anger me more. They might think we make a good couple but I on the other hand wished they could leave me alone. I did not want a mate.

"So stubborn, yet so beautiful," he smirked.

"Again, William, what do you want?"

"Saianna is looking for you," he finally answered, "In the main hall."

I rose gracefully from my spot on the floor and passed him, well, more like shoved him out of the way. He merely laughed and walked down the opposite way from where I was going. William knew how much I hated our 'compromise' and used it to his advantage.

In a matter of minutes I found myself outside a pair of oak double doors leading to the main hall where most of our meetings were held. There were soft murmuring voices from the other side and as soon I was about to knock the voices got louder.

"It's a risk I will take!" a woman's voice yelled.

"But I will not, everything could go wrong," a man's voice countered.

"That is not your decision to make Preston," the woman's voice quieted. The name Preston didn't ring a bell and I wondered who they were.

"So you would toy with this girl's life, make her suffer and bring her to the lowest, all because of your stupid revenge?" Preston asked in an incredulous tone.

"Revenge is sweet my dear and I will not stop now, not after this opportunity has been presented to me," the woman hissed.

"Payback's a bitch, remember that..." Preston's voice trailed off, "As well as killing an innocent."

"Always the moral one," the woman laughed.

I stood there horrified at what I had just heard, and my hand was still frozen in mid-air. There was this woman arguing with this Preston about killing a girl. Never in all my years here had I ever stumbled on this sort of thing, or expected it.

We practically lived in heavan for pete's sake! Not to mention the fact that we pretty much were angels. What in the world was going on?

**So, how was it? Thoughts, reviews, comments, the whole enchilada, I'd like to hear it. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I was shaking with fear and curiousity as I stood in front of the Council. As soon as I had heard 'Preston' and the woman talking I high-tailed out of there and bumped into my mentor, Missy, who accompanied me to greet Saianna and the others. She gave me a calculating look that was a little unnerving but I didn't say anything, instead I tried to concentrate on the meeting ahead.

The Council, a group of thirteen high-power angels, were sitting in a long table whispering to each other when we walked in. The hall were they were situated was beautiful, as always, with its high glowing walls and polished floors. For this meeting there was simply the table where they sat and nothing else. Missy bowed respectfully with her hand on her heart and then presented me. I paid respects to each of them and finally Saianna.

"Isabella, little one, forgive us for the short notice but we needed to deal with this situation quickly," Saianna spoke, her voice sounded like a soft breeze. I hated when they called me "little one" it made me feel like a child. I suppose to them I was a child but still, I didn't like it.

"Whatever I can help with," I said.

"One of our foreseers has informed us that there is a family in need of our help," she continued, "from what they need protecting from is the information we're missing and we can't seem to find it."

"We have decided it to be your job to find out what the problem is and protect them or help them settle it," one of the other angels said.

"Of course," I agreed a little shocked that they had chosen me.

"You'll be sent down as soon as you're ready and informed more of the situation," smiled Saianna, "Protect your charges, child, whoever they are."

Missy and I thanked the Council and exited the hall quietly. I had more than one charge that needed my help and I was more than willing to protect them. I still wondered why another angel hadn't been chosen for this job, seeing as how I was to be tied to William in a short while and needed to prepare. Whatever, William could wait. He could wait for a long time, I didn't mind that.

"What do you think Isabella?" Missy asked me when we reached my room.

"About?"

"This whole mission," Missy grinned.

I smiled at my mentor, and friend, "I can't wait to start the mission."

"Anything to get away, huh?"

"It's not that I want to get away but I just don't want to be tied down to William, you know how I feel about that," I told her grabbing my sapphire stone necklace and placing it on my neck.

"You know how it works Isabella, they chose William to be your partner and that's that," Missy said sternly, then a smile grazed her face, "Come now, I think you're ready."

"Okay, okay, it would seem like you're trying to get rid of me," I joked. We laughed together one last time before I enveloped her in a tight hug. I would miss her. I had no idea how long this would take so I wanted her to know I would think of her.

"Take care and remember the rules," Missy reminded me. I nodded and watched her head towards the North tower, most likely to teach her meditation class to the younglings.

Without wasting time I headed towards the room where I would be briefed and sent down to look for my charges. In no time I was sitting down and reading the file containing a brief summary of the family.

There were seven in total, the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme, the parents, Rosalie and Alice, two daughters, and lastly Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, three sons. Currenlty, they were living in a small town called Forks. I smiled in amazement as I realized that was the town where I used to live when I was human. Huh, what a small world. . .eh, or universe?

Suprisingly that was all the summary making it the shortest I have ever heard of. I don't think it should even be counted as one. This will definately make my job easier, not. I hated when they did this, it was all mysterious. Which gave way to surprises and I hate surprises.

Sighing, I sat down in the circle drawn in the middle of the room and closed my eyes, clearing my mind of all thought. Within a few seconds I felt a pull in my mind and then my body felt weightless, like I was soaring through the sky which I probably was. It stopped suddenly and all feeling came back. My eyes opened just in time to see the ground rush up to meet me and the next thing I knew I was hurting all over.

I picked myself off the floor and took in my surroundings. There were thousands of trees and green assalting every corner of my vision which only meant I was in the middle of a forest.

"Great. Thanks for the landing, by the way," I muttered at the sky knowing they would hear me.

"Sorry about that," Missy's voice entered my mind. "Now, everything is set up, from school to where you can live."

"Thank you."

"You welcome, but remember you won't be able to contact us anymore and we won't be able to either," I knew that part, "Okay, good luck."

"Wait!" I called her back, "Where am I living?"

"Your old house, Isabella," Missy laughed and then I felt her presence disappear.

I remembered my old house and smiled, there were a lot of happy memories there. Now, if I'm correct it wasn't too far from here. I had no car, yet, so the only thing left to do was to use my favorite way of transportation. My wings.

**So, how was that one? Like always, comments, suggestions, thoughts, all welcome. :D**

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided I couldn't wait to post chapter 3 so I did. :D Oh, and I'll put up some pictures of where Bella 'lived' and a few other things. **  
**Disclaimed: I do not own Twilight **

BRING! BRING!

My eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion in the middle of my meditation. I searched the room wildly trying to find the source of the sudden noise. Aha! I caught sight of the alarm clock and with one flick of my wrist it went flying into the other wall. It landed on the floor with a thump and stayed silent. Smiling with satisfaction, I unfolded my legs and stretched readying myself for today. The first day of school. Ugh.

I found my old house yesterday with no problem, just the way I remembered it. There was even a key under the mat, not that I needed a key to be able to get in. It was the same inside, all the furniture was there covered with a white cloth and there was dust everywhere. I took a peek inside the garage and almost squealed in delight when I found my car. A brand new black, really shiny Ferrari. If it weren't because I really liked the car I would cover it up and beg Missy to get me another less expensive and flashy car. I got right to cleaning the house top to bottom and when I was satisfied sat down on my old bed and tried to relax.

After a quick warm shower I changed into a few clothes I had found. I made a note to myself to go shopping soon. I let my mahagony colored hair down, which reached all the way down to my waist, with my bangs swept to the side. I had on a royal blue, 3/4 sleeved shirt and some jeans. To go with that, just a pair of black, high heeled boots with a designers name on the bottom.

Nothing fancy for school.

I didn't need any makeup, naturally, but I applied some eyeliner and some mascara. Blush? Psh, that comes as natural as the color of my eyes, which were a light brown by the way and were intensified by the color of my shirt. It also complimented my pale complexion. I put on a dark blue jacket, grabbed my car keys and was out the door. I made sure I had my backpack in the car and then sped out of the driveway.

I was grinning like an idiot, no doubt, as I drove. The speed at which I was going was dangerously fast but I didn't mind it that much. Then the task at hand for the day wiped the grin right off my face and I slowed down considerably. I had to find the Cullens, they were somewhere in this town, but how was I going to actually find them. I didn't have a plan and I couldn't go asking around, could I?

No, I couldn't. They were in trouble and I was supposed to protect them not raise questions. When I did find them, then what? I couldn't very well tell them, 'Hey I'm your guardian angel, you're in trouble but don't worry I'm here!' Yeah right. Okay, it didn't do me any good to worry like crazy about it now. First thing's first. Find the Cullens.

Sounds like a plan to me.

In no time at all I recognized another familiar building or buildings. Forks High School. The same as always. By the time I pulled up in the parking lot, almost all the spaces were filled up except two, one was next to a big blue van and the other was next to a shiny volvo. Big blue van or shiny volvo? I decided for the shiny volvo. After I had parked I realized my mistake. Two flashy, expensive looking cars parked together in a small town such as this would not be a good idea. Way to stay inconspicous.

I looked out into the school grounds and surely all heads were staring at my car. Great. . .Not. I took a deep breath, grabbed my backpack, and got out. I was pretty sure I heard some people gasp at my appearance. I guess new people weren't all that frequent. Almost all the girls were throwing me either dirty or envious looks while all the guys were throwing me lustful looks. How I thanked God I did not have the power to read minds, although I did have extra sensitive senses. I locked the car and gave them all a shy smile, but that seemed like the wrong thing to do. The girls had murder in their eyes and the guys were practically drooling. Ugh, hormonal teenagers.

Thankfully no one came up to me as I walked to the main office. The room was warm, reminding me of my own room up there, the receptionist was shuffling through papers as I approached her. When I was in front of her desk she finally looked up and her eyes got huge. I smiled politely and gave her a few seconds to compose herself.

"Hi, I'm new here," I held out my hand to her. She took it and smiled back.

"What's your name dear?"

"My name's Isabella Swan," I answered going back to my last name.

"Oh right, I got a call a few days back informing me you were coming," she said, "I'm Mrs. Cope, let me find your papers."

She shuffled through her papers even more and then turned back to me and handed me some papers.

"There's a map of the school, a slip for your teachers to sign and one for extra information," Mrs. Cope indicated to each one of the papers, "If you need any help don't hesitate to tell one of our students or come back here and I'll help you."

"Thank you," I stuffed the papers into my backpack and walked out.

The grounds were empty, only meaning the bell had already rung. I made my way to my first period, junior English, and interrupted the teacher in the middle of her introduction. Oops. She looked angry for a moment and then a friendly smile grazed her young face. I tried not to look at the other students while I handed her the paper she was supposed to sign.

"So you're Isabella, welcome to Forks, I'm Ms. Mathews," she stuck out her hand and I took it all the while smiling. "Here's a list of reading books required for my class, and you can take a seat next to Mr. Newton."

I looked to where she pointed at and groaned silently. Mr. Newton was running his eyes up and down my body, making me uncomfortable, and there was a wide smile on his boy-ish face. I sat down and in to time at all he stuck out his hand too. I took it and let go really quickly.

"Did it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When you fell from heaven?" It took all my will-power not to laugh at his question. If only he really knew, but I wasn't interested, not in the least bit.

"You're wasting your time," I told him and turned back to the teacher.

"No, wait, sorry about that, I'm Mike," he flashed me what I think was supposed to be a flirtacious smile.

"Bella," I said without even looking at him.

Thankfully Mike was quiet for the rest of the period but I could feel his eyes on me and was starting to annoy me a lot. As soon as the bell rang I was out of there and onto my next class.

Finally, many classes later it was lunch time and I had made a new friend. Angela Webber. Probably the only girl who was sincerely nice to me, she was a kind soul, I could tell. She invited me to sit down with her and I accepted. While we were getting our lunch Mike decided to try a different approach. He didn't take no for an answer I guess. He grabbed my lunch tray and wrapped an arm around my waist. I stared at him as if he were crazy and was about to elbow him in the gut but decided to let him down easy and in a non-painful, humiliating way.

"Hands off bucko," I told him and snatched my lunch tray back, "Get your own food."

"Only if you're on the menu," said Mike.

"So you're a cannibal, good to know," I laughed and followed Angela. Mike was still standing there next to the lunch line with a confused look.

"That's Mike for you," Angela whispered to me.

As I sat down next to her, two of the girls there were throwing me hateful looks and the three guys didn't seem to mind my presence. I ignored them purposely not wanting any more attention from guys today. I was still trying to find clues as to where the Cullen family was at in this town.

"Why is she here?" the blond girl asked Angela.

"She's my friend Lauren, her name's Bella Swan" Angela answered.

"Just stay away from Mike, okay," the other girl said.

"He's all yours," I smiled.

Just then Mike appeared and sat down next to the girl and Lauren. He had that look in his eyes again and it was really pissing me off now. I took a bite of my apple and savoured the taste. It has been a while since I had food like this.

"Why are _they_ staring at her?" Lauren asked looking behind me.

I looked behind me and froze suddenly when I noticed who Lauren was looking at. Over in one of the back tables in the corner of the cafeteria were two girls and three guys, all inhumanly beautiful. The two girls were opposites of each other, one was short with black spiky hair flowing around her beautiful face and golden eyes. The other was tall, a body any model would kill for and golden hair and eyes. Next to her was a big, rather intimidating looking, guy with curly dark brown hair and the same golden eyes. Next to him was a less intimidating looking, but well muscled guy with blond hair and same eyes. He looked related to the blond girl. Lastly, there was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, he took my breath away. His hair was a bronze color, he looked smaller than the two other but I could still see he was well defined and his eyes, although the same color as the rest, captivated me.

They were all infact staring at me, well sort of glaring was more like it. I wondered why. I hadn't done anything to them.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

"Oh, they're the Cullens," the other girl answered quickly. I guess the was the gossiper of the group. "They're all a weird bunch of people."

"Jessica, they are not weird," Angel frowned.

"They are the adopted children of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who by the way are gorgeous, I think they might have been royalty from somewhere and wanted to escape, I mean they are stinkin' rich," Jessica continued without acknowledging Angela. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any children, can you imagine that?"

I frowned too, "You can't be for sure and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever, the two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins and Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew," continued Jessica, "The midget is Alice, the big scary looking one is Emmett, and the drop-dead gorgeous one is Edward Cullen."

I sneaked a peek at them once more and found them glaring at me, or it could have been Jessica. They couldn't be able to hear us all the way over here, could they?

"That's not the weird thing though, they are all together," Jessica spoke softer as if it wasn't supposed to be mentioned, "Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are like couples."

"There's nothing wrong with that, technically, they are not related," I surprised myself by saying. I felt the need to defend them from Jessica's gossip.

"Whatever," Jessica snapped at me, "it's still wrong."

"That Rosalie probably had tons of plastic surgery, no one could be that beautiful without help," Lauren sneered.

"I totally agree, Lauren, and Emmett must be taking steroids," Jessica gossiped away with Lauren.

"Who is Edward with?" I asked.

"He was with this hot babe, but they broke up during the summer when she moved away," Mike answered. I sighed quietly with disgust.

"Yeah, but now that he's free he still doesn't date, apparently we aren't good enough for him," Jessica scowled. So she had been rejected.

"Maybe he's gay," Mike's face lit up and I had to stop myself from smacking him.

"If he doesn't date, that doesn't mean he's gay," I said then repeated firmly, "and they are not weird."

"Oh Isabella, you're so naive, you haven't been here long enough to see that it is true," Mike chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making Jessica's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"It's Bella, and maybe you should criticize yourselves first before trying to make assumptions about other people you don't know," I pushed Mike's hand away and stood from the table, apologizing to Angela and throwing away my food.

Angela's table was giving me shocked expressions but I didn't care. They really couldn't talk like that about a family, who they clearly didn't know, and didn't seem to want to know. I was almost out the door when I turned back and gave the Cullens a friendly smile. Of course they heard everything we were saying. I caught a wiff of their scent and recognized them instantly. I was in for more surprises than I was prepared for.

"Vampires."

**So, how was it? The good stuff's coming up. :D Like always, suggestions, comments, thoughts, I'd love to hear it! :D Happy Early Thanksgiving  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to give Edward's POV, you know to shake things up. :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Everywhere the student body was buzzing about the new girl, most weren't friendly thoughts. It was disgusting to hear the boy's thoughts, they were only thinking about one thing, while the girl's were plotting murder. My family found it amusing for the first few hours of the day but then it was downright annoying to hear their whispers in the hallways. I tried searching for the new girl's thoughts but came to a dead end every time. All I came to were other thoughts.

When it was finally lunch time me and my family bought our props to keep up appearances, of course, seeing as we can't really eat food but these humans didn't need to know that. We were much more tempted to eat them, again, no one needed to know that. We sat down in one of the back tables where no one else sat because our presence made them shy away from us and most were too intimidated by our inhumanly perfect features.

The cafeteria doors opened and I felt compelled to look up. If I weren't already dead my heart would have stopped in its tracks. There at the door, with one of the few good, decent humans, was the most stunning sight I have ever come across. This was the girl that had all the girls jealous and guys drooling, and suddenly I couldn't blame them.

She was beautiful with her long brown hair and light brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes. Her face was pale and heart-shaped with two blushing cheeks and soft looking, full pink lips. The color of her shirt intensified her natural beauty and hugged her body nicely, as well as her jeans. Not to mention the boots she was wearing, making her legs look longer.

Her and Angela bought their food and then Mike appeared at the door. He walked, strutted was more like it, over to them and took her lunch tray while putting his arm around her small waist. I almost jumped out of my seat but stayed put reminding myself that she was just a human, nothing to get worked up about.

Most girls would be glad with Mike being near them but apparantly not this girl. She took back her lunch tray and pushed him away.

"Hands off bucko," her voice sounded like bells, "Get your own food."

"Only if you're on the menu," Mike replied. His perverted thoughts were all over the place making me want to gag. _Oh, yeah she wants me,_ thought Mike.

"So you're a cannibal, good to know," the girl laughed and walked away with Angela leaving a very confused Mike behind.

"That's Mike for you," Angela whispered to her. _How embarrassing, Bella doesn't look like the type for Mike at all_.

Bella. Beautiful. Must be short for Isabella. Her name fitted her properly.

"What are you look at Edward?" my sister's voice breaking me away from my gazing. I turned to look at her.

"Nothing, just found the new girl," I told them and stared at my food.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Alice squealed quietly so only we could hear her.

"Plastic surgery," my other sister said without even looking up, she was too busy with her nails.

"Why is she here?" I heard Lauren ask. _Ugh, the new girl. She's not even that pretty._

"She's my friend Lauren, her name's Bella Swan," Angela answered.

"Just stay away from Mike, okay," Jessica warned. _If she even thinks about making a move on my Mike..._

"He's all yours," Bella said.

Just then Mike appeared and sat down next to Jessica and Lauren. His thoughts were running everywhere again, even though it seems that Bella has made it clear she doesn't like him. I wondered what Bella thought of all this. I concentrated on her and found. . .nothing. Not one sound from her, it was silent. I frowned. Clearly she was there but I couldn't hear her. After trying again and again to read her thoughts I came up blank. My family noticed the look of concentration on my face and they too turned to stare at the new girl.

_What are we looking at here exactly?_ Emmett asked himself.

"Why are they staring at her?" Lauren asked throwing us a quick look before turning to glare at Bella.

Then Bella turned and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of us. Typical reaction. She looked at each of us with a calculating gaze and then when she got to me, her eyes widened and she turned around.

_Sheesh, you were glaring at her Edward._ Alice scolded me.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Angela.

_Ooh, gossip!_ "Oh, they're the Cullens," Jessica replied quickly. "They're all a weird bunch of people."

I wasn't the only who growled quietly. There went Jessica again, turning people against us. Not that we minded too much, but it was hard to hear her insult my family the way she did.

"Jessica, they are not weird," Angela frowned. Yep, she's definately good through and through.

"They are the adopted children of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who by the way are gorgeous, I think they might have been royalty from somewhere and wanted to escape, I mean they are stinkin' rick," Jessica babbled on. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any children, can you imagine that?"

"You can't be for sure and there's nothing wrong with that," said Bella.

"Whatever, the two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins and Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew," continued Jessica," The midget is Alice, the big scary looking one is Emmett, and the drop-dead gorgeous one is Edward Cullen."

"I am not a midget!" Alice pouted.

"I'm scary looking?" Emmett asked.

I ignored them and continued to listen. Bella took a quick peek and turned back quickly. Why couldn't I hear her? This was getting really frustrating.

"That's not the weird thing though, they are all together," Jessica's voice dropped down, "Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are like couples."

"There's nothing wrong with that, technically, they are not related," Bella surprised me by saying.

"Whatever," Jessica snapped, "it's still wrong."

"That Rosalie probably had tons of plastic surgery, no one could be that beautiful without help," Lauren sneered.

Rosalie growled, "Come here and I'll give you plastic surgery."

"I totally agree, Lauren, and Emmett must be taking steroids," Jessica gossiped with Lauren.

"Who is Edward with?" Bella asked curiously.

"He was with this hot babe, but they broke up during the summer when she moved away," this time Mike answered. I heard her sigh with a hint of disgust. If she only knew what Mike was thinking.

"Yeah, but now that he's free he still doesn't date, apparently we aren't good enough for him," Jessica scowled.

"Maybe he's gay," Mike said his expression lighting up.

"If he doesn't date, that doesn't mean he's gay," she said, "and they are not weird."

"I like this girl," Emmett grinned. Rosalie smacked him. "Ow, not like that Rose, she's got spunk."

"Oh Isabella, you're so naive, you haven't been here long enough to see that it's true," Mike chuckled and wrapped an arms around her shoulders. Jessica's thoughts were plotting murder.

"It's Bella, and maybe you should criticize yourselves first before trying to make assumptions about other people you don't know," she pushed Mike's arm away and stood up. She apologized to Angela and then threw her trash away, the expression on her face was of anger and annoyance.

Every one, except Angela, stared at her in shock. Angela was smiling and looked proud of Bella. Bella walked by our table and was almost out the door when she turned to us and smiled. A gust of wind blew in our direction and we all froze in our seats.

It was the most wonderful scent I had ever known. I wanted to have it but something was stopping me, like I was full but it still smelled delicious. I turned to look at my brothers and sisters, their eyes were considerably darker but not black, and saw the same thing I was feeling. I saw, through their thoughts, _my_ eyes were a deep onyx.

_What the hell!_ all of their thoughts screamed at me.

"Vampires."

If we weren't already frozen I do believe we would have fallen out of our seats. I watched Bella walk out of the cafeteria and my family were in a frenzy.

"Did she just say vampires?" Emmett asked seriously.

"What was she thinking Edward?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, I can't hear her thoughts," I answered.

"She can't know, she's just a human," Rosalie said.

"When she smiled at us and then we smelled her, I think she did the same thing with us," Jasper spoke slowly, "there was a look of recognition in her eyes, plus I felt it too."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Empath."

"Oh right, I knew that."

"Look, if she did know, we can't let her know that we know that she knows," I told them, "If she does or says anything else that indicates that she knows what we are, well, we'll have to deal with her."

"Or we could just talk to her," Alice suggested.

"And if she doesn't know and we tell her, then our cover will be blown Alice," said Rosalie.

"Let's just continue our day like normal and then we can talk to Carlisle and Esme," Jasper said throwing us waves of calm.

_And so it took about 17 years to build the Taj Mahal, from 1631 to approximately 1648. It was a tribute to Emperor Shah Jahan's wife Mumtaz Mahal._ Alice suddenly began to think.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts?" I asked her.

"Me, I'm not blocking my thoughts," she replied quickly, "Well, look at the time, we're gonna be late for class. See ya, bye."

And with that she pecked Jasper on the cheek and danced out of the room with an amount of unnecessary vampire speed. She was definately blocking me and keeping something hidden.

**So, what you'd think? I'd love to hear it! :D and Happy Thanksgiving, I know I'm happy for a lot of things this year *cough*Twilight*cough***


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I decided to post this chapter today instead of tomorrow. Reminder, I posted some pictures for this story, on my profile. :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Jasper and Emmett left for their senior History class while Rosalie left for her Home Econ. class. I stared after them silently, thinking back on the unexpected turn of events. It seemed improbable that this new girl, Isabella Swan, knew our secret. What were the chances of that? After the few years my family had spent here already the humans suspected something, from royalty to criminals to even members of a secret cult, and yet this Bella was so close to the mark in her first day. The fact that I couldn't read her mind, no matter how much I tried, and the way her scent affected us so strongly but didn't make us attack her was not normal.

I hated the way she was making me feel; vulnerable, exposed, intriuged, curious, all at the same time. It was frustrating to say the least. The only one of my siblings that wasn't affected in a bad way was Alice, she seemed happy. That little psychic vampire was so unpredictable and annoying at times. I know she was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what.

It took a moment to realize I was the only in the cafeteria and the final warning ball was about to ring. I made my way to my Biology class in no time at all with seconds still to spare. Mr. Banner was too busy reading a book to notice my arrival but not the other students. I sat in the only empty desk, putting my backpack in the other seat, a subtle warning I didn't want to be bothered. Apparently that wasn't enough. I heard before I saw Lauren strut her way over to my desk. I growled silently to myself.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if-"

I interrupted her, "No."

"But Edward-"

"No, Lauren," I met her eyes and that was all it took for her to back down. She 'hmph' and took her seat at the front of the class next to Jessica.

When the final bell rang Mr. Banner sighed and put down his book. He wrote a few things down on the board for us to copy and then she walked in. The door opened and her intoxicating scent hit me full on making me grip the edge of the desk with as much human force as I could manage without actually leaving a dent of my hand. Her backpack hung on her left shoulder with her left hand holding onto the strap while her right hand held on to one of her belt hoops.

I had to admitt she looked sexy and innocent at the same time. I felt attracted to her by just looking at her. I didn't get why I felt this way, it made no sense. Plus the fact that she remained a mystery to me confused me. But the danger of having our secret exposed by a stranger made her dangerous in my book, if she did know then I had to protect my family.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost," she smiled at Mr. Banner. The look on Mr. Banner's face was priceless, he got a dazed look on his face.

_Say something idiot!_ I stiffled my laughter with a cough at his thoughts.

"Not to worry Ms. Swan, just don't let it happen again," he said trying to sound smooth. _If she were just a few years older...._"Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Her head snapped towards my direction and our eyes connected. I expected her to look away quickly but she didn't, instead our eyes stayed connected as she made her way over. Mr. Banner resumed talking leaving us in silence. Bella sat down next to me, our gazes still locked, and smiled then looked away, a beautiful blush creeping upon her cheeks. I drew in a deep breath and turned my head towards Mr. Banner's direction.

About five minutes into the lecture a slip of paper appeared next to my notebook. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella turn back to her notes. I read the note, curious as to what she might say, or write.

**Sorry about the way Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were talking about your family. **

**- Bella **

I wondered if I should play along but I couldn't give her anymore clues that might give away our secret.

**I don't know what you are talking about.**

**- Edward**

Bella frowned and then began to scribble away then passed it back to me.

**At lunch, I know you could hear us and I'm sorry they were talking like that about you and your family.**

**- Bella**

**I was across the cafeteria, I couldn't be near enough to hear you talking clearly. You must be mistaking.**

**- Edward**

**Do not lie to me Edward, I know, and I won't tell anyone anything. I promise. **

**- Bella**

**I don't know what you're talking about.**

**- Edward **

I insisted I didn't know anything and this was prove enough that she knew something about us. I saw her crumble the note and put it in her pocket, an angry expression on her face. As soon as school was over I would need to talk to my family then talk to Carlisle and Esme. The rest of the lesson went by without any interruptions or notes and I was grateful, although the angry expression never left Bella's face. Once the bell rang I was out of there before any one. Alice was waiting as I rounded the corner, a troubled look in her eyes.

"I tried looking into her future but found it was hazy so I can't be sure what's going to happen," Alice spoke softly.

"She knows something Alice, and I don't like not knowing what," I sighed.

"She's not dangerous, though," smiled Alice.

"How can you be sure?" I asked her, "You just said you couldn't see her future."

"I just know, call it intuition or whatever," said Alice, "but I know she's not dangerous, to us at least."

I gave her a disbelieving look and walked to my last class, Alice not trailing far behind. All during the class I didn't pay attention to the teacher once not even when she called my name to answer a question. Alice nudged me hard to get my attention. Finally, the bell rang and I rushed out of there towards my car to wait for everyone else.

_Will you be my naughty girl? Wait, I can't ask her that, she'll slap me but then again who could resist me._ I almost gagged when I heard Mike Newton's thoughts nearby, if it were possible for me. Then I saw Bella in his mind dressed and in a position only her future husband should be able to. I heard a crunch and realized with dismay that I had left a dent on the door. I cursed Newton and his perverted thoughts.

"Mike, I'm not interested," I heard Bella say in an irritating voice, "besides don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I'd leave her for you anytime," Mike answered.

"Get lost Mike," said Bella making her way towards the parking lot.

"Geez, you'd think Newton would get the message that not every girl should fall at his feet," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie and Jasper appeared right behind him wearing amused expressions.

_I wonder if I should I ask her now?_ Alice's thought appeared out of nowhere. I searched for her through the crowd of students and found her walking towards Bella.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's cheery voice said, "I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Bella said in a shy voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house later?" Alice asked. Bella looked surprised, and so was I, and then nodded.

"Sure."

"Great, I can pick you up later then," grinned Alice.

"How do you know where I live?" Bella asked.

"Small town," Alice answered quickly.

Bella laughed, "Figures. Alright, I'd love to."

"What in the world is Alice doing?" Rosalie hissed.

Alice and Bella started walking towards us, they were talking and I was again intriuged that this human didn't shy away like all the others. Bella looked comfortable around Alice as much as Alice looked comfortable around Bella. All of us, including me I think, gasped when Bella took out her car keys and pressed a button, only to have the car next to us beep. It was the black, brand new Ferrari.

"Damn, look at that car," Emmett whistled.

"It hasn't even come out yet," Rosalie whispered in awe.

"Alice, get in," I murmured rapidly and tore my eyes away from Bella's car. Alice had a lot of explaining to do and I wanted answers.

_Don't get your panties in a twist Edward_ Alice thought to me. I growled again too quiet for the humans to hear.

"Bye Bella," Alice danced over to us and pecked Jasper on the lips before climbing into the car.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper climbed in behind her giving each other questioning looks and flickering between me and Alice. I looked at Bella once more to see her give me a calculating look and then climbed into her own car. I copied her and found Alice grinning at me.

"She does know something," Alice squealed.

"Then why are you so happy about it?" asked Emmett confused.

"Like I told Edward, she's not dangerous," replied Alice.

"To us atleast, what does that mean?" I asked her tearing out of the parking lot.

Alice ignored my question. "That's why I invited her over later."

"I hope you know what you are doing Alice," Rosalie glared at her.

"You guys always doubt me," sighed Alice, "let's see how you go by without my visions."

"Fine," I huffed angrily. I heard her sigh again and wrapped her small arms around Jasper. She hid her face in his chest and sighed again.

"Prepare yourselfs," she muttered.

Before any one of us could ask her what she meant the car swerved violently and turned the opposite way smacking right into a tree. There was a dent on the front that would be noticeable to any human. I stared straight ahead in shock and rounded on her.

"Look at what you did to my car," I growled at her.

"Did I make it crash?" she growled right back, "No, I don't think so."

I turned back in my seat and tried to start the engine. After a couple of tries it still didn't work and I was about to burst with frustration. This had to be the worst day ever.

"We are vampires you know, we can run home," Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, Rose can come back and get the car later," Emmett added in.

I got out, followed by my siblings, only to find a black Ferrari pulling up. Great. The driver's window rolled down and there was Bella smiling at us. She had a beautiful smile, it was so innocent. I stopped my thoughts from progressing any further.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

"Uh, we can walk home," was Emmett's brilliant response.

"Yeah, I'm sure," laughed Bella. "Come on, I don't bite."

_She knows! She knows!_ Emmett screamed in his head.

_Stupid human, why did it have to be her?_ Rosalie asked herself.

_I'm not sure if this is a good idea_ thought Jasper.

"Sure," Alice agreed before any of us could say anything else.

**So, how was that? The way I see it, some of the really good parts are coming up. You guys know what I ask: suggestions, comments, questions, thoughts, that stuff. :D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

The last part had unintentionally slipped out. It just came as a shock. First, I found out who my charge, charges, were and second, they were vampires. I couldn't remember another instance where vampires, or any kind of mythical creature, had ever needed protecting like humans did from us. The Foreseers sure did have a strange way with these kinds of things. I chuckled and decided to relax in my car before the start of my next class. I popped in a CD stored in one of the compartments and blasted the AC to a comfortable temperature.

What had me wondering the most about my new charges was the color of their eyes, instead of the bright red I had be warned about theirs had been topaz. What did that mean? It was all in the list of things I needed to figure out.

I was doing some easy breathing excersises when the school bell rung signaling the start of class. Great. I hurried out and pushed a button to lock it as I ran halfway across the school grounds. My schedule said I had Biology with Mr. Banner. I composed myself and opened the door, getting the attention of all my classmates and my teacher. Too much attention than I was comfortable with.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost," I lied pulling out my 'dazzling' smile. He got a glazed look in his eyes and I felt a little guilty for pulling that card on the poor man.

"Not to worry Ms. Swan, just don't let it happen again," he said in an attempt to sound smooth. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

Mr. Cullen?

I turned my attention to the students and found him looking at me. Our eyes connected and I felt like all my breath was being taken away from me. His gaze was intense and almost made me melt right on the spot. Without breaking our connection I made my way over to his desk and sat down drowning out Mr. Banner's lecture. I felt like I was being examined with great care with just his eyes and it made me smile but I looked away quickly blushing and feeling like an idiot. I think I heard him draw in a deep breath.

About five minutes later I felt compelled to apologize for the incident at lunch. I knew all his siblings heard it and had to have been bothered or hurt by those comments about their family. I know I would have been angered. I wrote:

**Sorry about the way Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were talking about your family. **

**- Bella**

I passed it to him and waited for his response. Not a few seconds later he gave me back the piece of paper.

**I don't know what you are talking about. **

**- Edward **

I frowned. How could he not know? I know he heard it all. Maybe he was embarrassed about it?

**At lunch, I know you could hear us and I'm sorry they were talking like that about you and your family. **

**- Bella **

**I was across the cafeteria, I couldn't be near enough to hear you talking clearly. You must be mistaking. **

**- Edward **

**Do not lie to me Edward, I know, and I won't tell anyone anything. I promise. **

**- Bella **

**I don't know what you're talking about. **

**- Edward**

He insisted he didn't know what I was talking about, making me seem like a crazy person. I crumbled the note and put it in my pocket for later. I see we were going to go in circles for a while, fine, then we would go in circles. The rest of the lesson went by without any other interruptions. As soon as the bell rang, Edward Cullen was out the door before anyone else had even gotten up.

I sighed and grimaced, looking at the next class I had. Gym. One thing was practicing physical education when needed and the other was taking it just because we had to. It would come out forced and when that happened everyone within a ten feet radius would get hurt one way or another. I hate Gym.

"Hey Bella, do you need any help finding your next class?" Mike's eager voice popped me out of my thinking. He was standing next to my desk and appeared to be getting closer.

"No thanks, I've got gym," I said heading for the door.

"Cool, me too," he grinned, "Let's walk together."

"Okay," I let him guide the way.

All the way to gym class, Mike talked on and on about everything. I thought he would never stop until I saw the girl's locker room and made a run for it muttering a hasty 'see you later'. Fortunately for me, the Coach decided to let me sit out with it being my first day and all but I would have to start tomorrow. The rest of the class had to run laps around the gym while I just watched them. When the bell finally rang I couldn't be more ready to get out and go home.

Mike on the other hand, decided he wanted to talk some more. The poor guy was trying too hard to be sweet and too obvious. I just wasn't interested and he just didn't get it.

"Mike, I'm not interested," I blurted out when he stopped talking, "besides, don't you have a girlfriend?" I was sure Jessica was his girlfriend by the way she was acting.

"I'd leave her for you anytime," Mike answered.

That's it, no more Miss Nice-Gal...Angel.

"Get lost Mike," I told him turning towards the parking lot, now really ready to go home. Not a few seconds later I sensed someone walking towards me.

"Hey Bella!" a musical-like voice chirped, "I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you."

Up close her beautiful face and cheery personality took me by surprise. "Hi." I said feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"I was wonderig if you would like to come to my house later?" asked Alice. I had to admitt that took me by surprise too.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Great, I can pick you up later then," grinned Alice.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked her a little alarmed.

"Small town," she answered quickly.

Of course, I laughed. "Figures. Alright, I'd love to."

Both of us ended up walking together towards the parking lot. Alice was a talker but unlike Mike I felt comfortable around her. She had such a cool personality it was hard not to connect with her. I even laughed when she told me a few things about her jokingly. As I approached my car I punched the little button to unlock it. Right next to my car, four beautiful Cullens were about to get into the shiny, silver Volvo, their faces held awe.

I distinctly heard Emmett whistle then murmur something as well as Rosalie, except her features looked awed as well. Edward tore his eyes away from my car and seemed to glare at Alice. A protective feeling overcame my body when I saw it, it was like when Lauren and Jessica were talking bad about the Cullens.

"Bye Bella," she smiled at me then appeared to dance over to them, pecking Jasper on the lips before climbing in.

I managed to catch the questioning looks the others gave each other and then flickered between Alice and Edward. Edward looked bothered by something and it showed in his his eyes. Something was going on and I had a feeling it had something to do with me. Before I disappeared inside my car, Edward caught my calculating eyes and then he disappeared in the drivers side.

He literally screeched out of the parking lot full speed ahead. I copied him and drove out of here, anxious to go home. While I wasn't going at the same speed I had in the morning the drive managed to calm me down considerably. Now, down to business.

Top priority: Find the Cullens. Check.

Find the danger. Not even close.

Protect them. Check, after I find the danger.

I was alternating between telling them who I was or keeping it a secret when an annoying little ringing noise appeared in the back of my mind. That was new, so of course, it had to mean something. It soon grew to an irritating buzzing sound I could no longer ignore. I pulled over and closed my eyes concentrating on what it meant. The answer came almost immediately.

The Cullens.

Wait, what did that mean?

Was it like they were calling me? Maybe they needed my help or were in danger. Psh, yeah right. They didn't even know about me and besides they were vampires too. I started the car again and decided to go look for them, just to be safe. Not knowing where to start, I followed my intutition and lo and behold, there they were. The shiny Volvo was in front of a tree, meaning they had most likely crashed. Interesting.

By the time I pulled up next to them Edward and the rest were getting out. I rolled the window down and smiled, not wanting them to jump to any conclusions like I was stalking them or something.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

"Uh, we can walk home," the big one, Emmett, answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I laughed lightly, "Come on, I don't bite."

Panick seemed to enter their eyes, all except Alice. She just smiled.

"Sure."

All of them gave Alice a suprised look but quickly covered it up and got in. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice got in the back; Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and Edward in the passengers seat. I found the silence a little eerie and somewhat awkward.

"Where do you guys live exactly?" I asked breaking the silence.

"About ten minutes from here, then there's a sharp turn to the right," Alice answered.

That sounded easy enough to follow.

Ten minutes passed and then just like Alice said I barely caught the sharp turn to the right hidden by large trees. There were just trees, trees, and more trees but I didn't mind it, it was actually sort of comforting. Then I saw their actual driveway and not a second later a beautiful white house-well, mansion-sat there. I gazed at it in awe.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," I said parking the car in front of their house.

"Thank you, our mom designed it herself," Alice grinned.

"Well, she could make a fortune," I found myself laughing.

"Oh she has," I heard one of them whisper, I think it was Emmett.

"She has mde a fortune?" I asked Emmett. His eyes got huge and he looked at his siblings then back at me and forced out a laugh. Hmm, they were getting nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hey, Bella, you're here already so why don't you come in!" Alice cut in.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want to intrude so early."

"Nonsense, come on," cried Alice jumping out of the car excitedly and coming over to my side. The rest of her siblings got out more slowly and their faces looked a little panicked. What was with them?

Alice took a hold of my hand and all but dragged me inside her house. For such a small person she sure is very strong. Then again she has vampire strength working in her favor. Not that I knew, wink wink.

"Mom, we have a guest!" Alice shouted up the stairs before pulling me down on one of the couches. I caught a glimpse of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper disappearing upstairs rather quickly.

Their living room was huge and beautiful too. Just up the stairs I could make out a raised platform and an amazing looking piano. I wondered who played? Gliding down the stairs was another inhumanly beautiful Cullen. Her eyes were a light topaz color just like the rest. She had caramel colored hair framing her heart-shaped face and a motherly smile. Without even hearing her voice I felt like I had a familial type of connection with her. How odd.

"Mom, this is Isabella Swan, she's new at our school," Alice began to bounce up and down on the sofa.

"Welcome to our house Isabella, I'm Esme," her voice sounded so sweet and warm it made me want to call her mom.

"Your house is really beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," I smiled, "and please call me Bella."

"Then please call me Esme," Esme smiled back, "and thank you."

"Mom, I left my book in the kitchen at breakfast, is it still there?" Edward asked out of nowhere I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"I don't know, let me go look," Esme answered a little hesitant.

"I'll go with you," Edward said and both of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"Your mom is really nice," I whispered to Alice.

Alice didn't respond and when I looked back to her, she had a faraway look in her eyes that unnerved me. I shook her a little but nothing happened.

"Alice?" I shook her again, "Alice, are you okay?"

I was about to call Esme for help when the front door opened and Alice gasped. A man, no older than twenty-five, walked in smiling widely and carrying a medical bag. He too, was beautiful with topaz and blond hair. Just like Esme looked motherly, he looked fatherly and I felt a familial-type of connection with him too. He was the last of the Cullens, Carlisle.

"Kids, anyone up for hunting-" He stopped when he noticed me sitting in the living room with Alice and an alarmed expression crossed his face. "some fish later?"

What?

**So, how was that? Like usual, you know what I like to hear. :D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's chapter 7. :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_BPOV_

The expressions on their faces made me feel as if someone had just told a dirty little secret like a confession to a murder. Poor Cullens. If only Edward hadn't been so insistent that he didn't know anything we might not be going in circles and I might have already told them why I was here.

"So you're going fishing," I saved Carlisle, "May I ask where?"

Carlisle's face changed suddenly, "Oh you know that lake near the mountains, I hear it's a really good place to fish."

"Really, sounds like fun," I smiled.

"Dad, this is Isabella Swan," Alice introduced me, "Bella, I mean."

Suddenly it clicked. The reason why I felt a connection to him and Esme, I don't know why I didn't see it before and kicked myself mentally for my stupidity. Although, it looked clear that he didn't know me, could be because I was in my human form. It was hard to fight the urge to run over and give him a hug but I controlled it, reminding myself that I had to take this slow.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen," he smiled and then we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen," I decided to stick with formalities for now.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said.

"Carlisle it is," I laughed good-naturedly and he did the same.

"Dear, how was work?" Esme asked coming back from the kitchen with a very, stressed-looking Edward behind. She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek, the scene made my heart swell with joy at watching them.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I've got to get home," I announced.

"But, Bella, we haven't even gotten a chance to talk properly," Alice pouted. I had no doubt that that pout got her everything she wanted.

"I promise I'll be back sooner than you think," I told her, more truth in it than she knew.

"Fine, but you promised," she pouted one last time then flashed me a million dollar smile.

I shook hands with Carlisle and Esme again saying goodbye and turned to Edward but found he was glaring at me. That left me wondering what I'd done to make him hate me already. I didn't notice the other Cullen children at the foot of the stairs until they muttered their goodbyes, Rosalie looking very eager at my leaving. She must hate me too.

"Bye Edward," I said quietly, "bye Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper."

I got in my car and sped away from the beautiful, huge, white mansion and headed home. Halfway through the drive home I noticed my hands were shaking and gripping the steering wheel with too much force. How long had I been doing that?

Once I parked I ran inside and up to my room, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. I let myself fall on my bed and relax for a little bit, to get my head straight. So far, everything was a mess and I had to get it sorted out because the Cullens were, or are gonna be, in danger, and I was their protector.

"Ugh!" I groaned out frustrated and beat the bed underneath me. "Why are these things never clear?"

A rather loud rumbling sound reached my ears and I looked around my room trying to locate the thing making that noise. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I frowned and then heard it again. When I realized it was coming from my stomach, I started laughing in embarrassment and made my downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Of course, when I saw that I had nothing, I started to worry. For as long as I was in my human form I would need food to sustain me, unlike if I was in my natural form. I hope the Council had thought of this and put money for me somewhere. Most likely they did, but where?

The answer came to me almost immediately like last time; a whisper from one of them up above. _The car_. I guess that meant I had to go searching in the car. To my surprise, there were three credit cards with my name and a note.

**Dear Isabella, **

**Of course we would remember to give you money, silly girl. Take care of yourself and protect the Cullens, they'll need it sooner than you think. **

**The Council**

That was comforting...not. But first things first, go get food.

After I came back with bags full of food and put them away, I made myself a small dinner followed by a long warm bath. By nine I was exhausted and fell on my bed ready to sleep, something I hadn't done in years because for us, angels, we simply meditated and that's how we recovered our strength. Since I was in a human form for now I would need to sleep. The tank top and sweatpants I found earlier did the trick and kept me warm so I fell asleep rather quickly, with the Cullens on my mind, one in particular.

~ * ~ * ~

_"Revenge is sweet, but sacrificing yourself for the one you love is even better especially when you want to see your enemies suffer," an awfully cold voice sneered. _

_I found myself looking at an inhumanly beautiful woman but the look in her eyes and the expression on her face led me to believe the opposite. This woman was not beautiful, she was cold and cruel. Her clothes were stained with dirt and blood, a lot of innocent blood. _

_"Kill me but not my family," I heard me say, "My soul in exchange for theirs, a better offer." _

_"A tempting offer indeed," the woman mused, "Done." _

_In the blink of an eye she took out a silver knife and thrust it straight into my heart. I didn't even have the chance to scream as the poison from the knife took hold of my body, filling it with pain. I fell to the ground and looked straight ahead at the sky; there were swirls of colors ranging from pink, blue, purple, and light black. Twilight, I realized sadly. My life, my soul, was leaving me, I felt it deep within me but there was something calling my name. Something telling me I couldn't leave, I couldn't die. _

_My vision was hazing and I could make out figures standing around me, touching my hair and caressing my face tenderly. Cries filled with pain and sorrow erupted from the figures. In the midst of the darkness, a pair of golden eyes found mines and my last breath left me. _

_"I love you." _

"I love you."

I woke up startled by the sound of my own voice and gasping for breath. My eyes scanned my room rapidly still suffering from the aftermath of the dream but most of all I felt a coldness settle over me that wasn't there before. I hugged the warm blanket bringing it closer to my body in an attempt to rid myself of the unnatural coldness and after a few minutes it still wasn't working. I gave up and sat up in my bed regaining my breath.

The first night's sleep I've had in a while and it had to be plagued by nightmares. Only me. But had it been just a simple dream? From what Missy had taught me Angels didn't sleep but we had the option and what we dreamt meant something. Whether it was from the simplest things like resolving inner troubles to seeing the future, but that usually only happened to higher-power Angels like the Council and mentors. Great, just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of troubles I have yet to solve.

I shook my head to dismantle my present thoughts and just concentrated on getting ready for another day of school, where I had to get close to the Cullens and find a good way to explain everything. Have I said great, already? Great.

One look at the clock and I shrieked, shooting off the bed and into the bathroom. Apparently I enjoyed sleeping a little too much and now I was running late, only thirty minutes before school started. Stumbling quite a bit, I managed to take a quick warm shower before I was dressing in a hurry not really looking at what I was putting on. After a quick bite of breakfast I was out the door with my car keys and backpack.

I pulled into the parking lot and screeched to a halt, sliding right into a free space. Most of the school was here already, even the Cullens, and witnessed my Fast and the Furious moment, oh yeah I had watched that movie during another mini mission years back. I was glad I was still in the car or everyone would have surely seen a new shade of red. I waited until the bell rang to get out and run to my English class.

That never happened.

As soon as the bell rang the same buzzing noise I had heard yesterday came back only this time it was all I could hear. My vision blurred and my breathing quickened unexplainably, scaring but alerting me. Something wasn't right. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing clearing my head. Everything became quiet and the world seemed to freeze for a moment. I gasped when a picture of the Cullens came to mind.

Something was definitely not right.

The Cullen children were in school so they couldn't be in trouble, unless the trouble was around here. From my seat I scanned my surroundings as well as the edges of the nearby forest but didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I checked that possibility out. That only left two other Cullens, Carlisle and Esme.

I got out of my car and, after making sure no one was watching me, headed deep into the forest. As soon as I was deep enough the feeling I was being watched settled over me stopping me in my tracks. There was someone or something here, whether it was bad or good was yet to be discovered. My fingers touched the sapphire stone necklace hanging around my neck instinctively and I allowed part of my Angel shield to protect my human form.

Now that my human and Angel scent were covered I made my way towards the Cullen's house letting my instincts guide me. From the corner of my eye I caught a tiny bit of movement coming from the bushes to my right that made me stop. A few seconds later I heard a low growling sound coming from the exact same spot as the rustling. This had to be the thing that set of my Cullens-are-in-danger alarm.

"Show yourself!" I demanded tense and ready to fight whatever the thing behind the bushes was. All I got in response was more growling but louder. There was more rustling and then a man, probably no older than twenty, appeared. That sure caught me by surprise.

He was tall with dark skin and long-ish black hair. The only thing he was wearing was some pants and an angry expression. His dark eyes were giving me an accusing look, as if I'd done something wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked. Right to the point, I see.

"Who are _you_?" I asked him.

He continued to stare at me then took a deep breath; it almost looked like he was sniffing the air. Well, whatever he was doing, he must have not found something to his liking because he put on an even angrier expression and took a step towards me. I took one back and gave him a glare.

"You're a bloodsucker, aren't you?" A what? Oh, vampire. What gave him that idea?

"Excuse me but I'm not a bloodsucker, as you so kindly put it," I replied.

"You smell of them," his accusatory looks were starting to annoy me.

"Are saying I stink?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I was looking for trouble here, trouble I didn't need, not to mention wasting time.

"Tell the leeches to watch themselves, there were two killings near our land giving us enough reason to attack," he growled at me before turning around.

I didn't think so.

I took a couple of steps towards him when all of a sudden I found myself pinned to the ground by an animal. The animal was growling loudly at me and I was stunned for a few seconds. Without hesitation I aimed a kick at the animal's stomach and pushed it off when my kick was successful. I distanced myself from them, in case they decided to attack me again.

"Enough, Jacob," the man I had previously talked to was now placing a hand on the animal's shoulder.

I took a good look at the animal and almost laughed out loud when I realized what it was. A werewolf, well technically it was a Child of the Moon, but werewolf was close enough. I wondered if it was just my luck that my assignment consisted of vampires and werewolves, enemies for sure.

"That was certainly uncalled for, werewolf," I shot them a stern gaze. "I did not attack you yet you attacked me."

The werewolf growled once more but the man patted him on the shoulder.

"I am not a vampire, and I do not what kind of relationship you carry with the ones that are here so therefore I cannot give the Cullens that message," I let him know, "Although, I would appreciate if you didn't tell them of your encounter with me, because I am not a foe to either of you."

"Then what are you?" he asked, "because you do not smell of human either."

"Yeah, about that," I answered but stopped unsure of what to say. I couldn't very well tell them when I hadn't even told my _own_ charges what I was, for all I knew they were the trouble I was looking for. How complicated all this was, seriously. "I can't say."

"We'll be watching you then," he said, "Let's go Jacob."

I watched them both run the same way I had come from and disappear. The adrenaline pumping through my system a few minutes ago was gone and I almost collapsed on the ground. This just keeps getting better and better.

But I still had a job to do. I had to make sure Carlisle and Esme were okay. That almost turned out to be impossible because as soon as I took a couple of steps, pain shot up the leg I had used to kick the werewolf. I think I had a sprained ankle.

**So, how was it? I wasn't so thrilled with the ending, but I still liked it. :D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, chapter 7, 8, and 9 all lead up to chapter 10, where It will happen! :) Important question at the bottom.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I cannot believe Alice said yes. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper threw her surprised looks but covered it up pretty quickly so Bella wouldn't catch them. The four of them crammed in the back, Alice ended up sitting on Jasper's lap while I sat in the passenger's seat. There was an awkward silence, but it was chaotic in my head with all the shouting my siblings were doing.

_Open the window, Edward, please, her scent is even more appealing in this closed space,_ Jasper pleaded. _This is so confusing, why don't I want to attack so badly?_

_Ooh, she does smell nice!_ Alice squealed.

_This is one nice car, when I get my hands on one of these..._Rosalie thought, seemingly unaffected by Bella's scent.

_Rosalie looks so hot in this car, and she's not even driving it!_ I quicly withdrew from Emmett's thoughts before they got dangerous.

I was careful with the breaths I was taking, breathing only when it was really necessary. I think Jasper was doing the same.

"Where do you guys live exactly?" Bella suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"About ten mintues from here, then there's sharp turn to the right," Alice answered.

A pleased look passed through Bella's eyes and I found myself yearning to know what she was thinking. Why couldn't I read her thoughts? I asked myself yet again. Then another question popped into my mind. Why did I want to know that bad?

Ten minutes exactly passed and then Bella turned, barely catching it. By the time she parked in front of our house I was about to throw open the door. As soon as Bella caught sight of our house an awed expression crossed her face.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," Bella said.

"Thank you, our mom designed it herself," Alice answered, a grin visible on her face.

"Well, she could make a fortune," laughed Bella. Her laughter sounded so appealing I drew in a quick breath and fixed my stare on the front door so I wouldn't do anything I might regret.

"Oh she has," Emmett whispered.

"She has made a fortune?" the question was so unexpected, it took us all by surprise. All of us looked at Emmett, warning him with our eyes to stay calm. Jasper sent him waves of calm and a forced laugh escaped him.

This is all Alice's fault, I concluded.

"Hey, Bella, you're here already so why don't you come in!" Alice cut in. What, no way!

"Are you sure?" Bella asked timidly, "I don't want to intrude so early."

Alice, say no. I screamed at her through my thoughts, but it was useless since she couldn't hear me.

"Nonsense, come on," chirped Alice jumping out of the car, excitement rolling off her in waves. The rest of us got out more slowly, prolonging going into the house.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and all but dragged her inside the house. She was using a little of her vampire strength and I hoped Bella wouldn't notice the difference.

"Mom, we have a guest!" Alice shouted from inside. That was usually code for, there's a human in the house.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hurried in and most likely went to their rooms. I, on the other hand, walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. Esme descended the stairs with a warm smile on her face like always.

"Mom, this is Isabella Swan, she's new at our school," Alice introduced Bella. She was bouncing up and down on the couch. If she wasn't careful there would be a whole on the couch.

"Welcome to our house Isabella, I'm Esme," Esme smiled. Bella looked at Esme with awe and...respect?

"Your house is really beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," smiled Bella, "and please call me Bella."

"Then please call me Esme," Esme smiled back, "and thank you."

_She's so nice,_ Esme thought happily. _This is the type of girl Edward needs as a mate._

Time to interrupt.

"Mom, I left my book in the kitchen at breakfast, is it still there?" I asked a little loudly. I didn't fail to notice Bella jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice.

"I don't know, let me go look," Esme answered hesitantly.

_Something wrong?_ she asked.

"I'll go with you," I said and followed her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked me worriedly.

"She knows something Esme, about us, but I don't know how much," I explained to her. An even more worried expression crossed her eyes. "Did you notice anything different in her scent?"

"Well, it was more tempting than other humans but I didn't feel need to attack," answered Esme.

"Alice?" I heard Bella call out, "Alice, are you okay?"

I tuned into Alice's thoughts and cursed when I realized she was having a vision. I caught Carlisle coming in but then it went blank. Alice blocked it from me. Damn.

"Kids, anyone up for hunting-" Everyone froze, I heard Emmett fall upstairs from shock; that's a first. Me and Esme peeked into the living room and saw Carlisle with a panicked look. Alice was frozen in her spot. Bella gave us each of them a questioning glance. "-some fish later?"

Neither me nor the rest knew how to react to what had just been said, even their thoughts were silent.

"So you're going fishing?" Bella asked, "May I ask where?"

Carlisle's face changed into a calm one, "Oh you know that lake near the mountains, I hear it's a really good place to fish."

"Really, sounds like fun," Bella said then smiled.

I let out the breath I had been holding and shook my head. Our secret had almost been revealed, and I think if I had been human I would have had a heart attack.

"Dad, this is Isabella Swan," Alice cut in, "Bella, I mean."

A strange look passed over Bella's face and then her eyes lit up unexpectedly. I found myself again yearning to know what she was thinking.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle smiled and then shook hands with Bella.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen," said Bella politely.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle it is," laughed Bella and soon Carlisle did the same.

"Dear, how was work?" Esme asked walking out of the kitchen looking as if she hadn't heard anything. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I looked away giving them some privacy; it felt wrong to stare.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I've got to get home," Bella announced suddenly.

_Finally!_ Rosalie thought. I heard Jasper let out a sigh of relieve but then procceeded to hold his breath.

"But, Bella, we haven't even gotten the chance to talk properly," pouted Alice. It was The pout, the one she used whenever she wanted any of us to do things her way.

"I promise I'll be back sooner than you think," said Bella. I couldn't help but pick up a double meaning in her words.

"Fine, but you promised," Alice pouted one last time before flashing a wide smile.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper made their way down the stairs quietly. Bella shook hands with Carlisle and Esme saying goodbye. How can this human be so comfortable in a house full of vampires? I couldn't figure it out.

"Bye Edward," I heard Bella's soft voice say, "bye Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper."

We waited until her car sped away before feeling comfortable. That's when Rosalie went off on Alice.

"What the hell was that Alice?" Rosalie demanded walking up to Alice. "Our secret could have been blown and all because you wanted that human here."

"Rosalie, it wasn't Alice's fault," Esme reprimanded. Rosalie glared at Alice and Alice glared right back.

"Really Carlisle, hunting fish?" Emmett joked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Needless to say, I panicked," Carlisle smiled sheepishly, "I assumed one of you bought the car out front."

"Hello, what about the human?" Rosalie interrupted. "She knows what we are for pete's sake!"

"What?" Carlisle asked, "Explain please."

I went on to explain what had happened during lunch time, skipping a couple of the things Jessica had said. I told Carlisle how I couldn't hear her thoughts and tried describing how her scent smelled to us, he was interested in that even though he had clearly smelled her minutes before. Although, Carlisle did have the greatest control so it might have not affected him the way it did us. I also explained what happened in Biology and the note passing, something that Esme smiled at, and what happened after school.

"If I had to guess, I think she does know something," Carlisle said seriously.

"Yes, but we couldn't very well ask her," said Esme.

"Maybe we should kidnap her and get Jasper to out his 'waves' of power to make her tell the truth," Emmett said, earning him questioning looks, "It's a suggestion people. _Sheesh, no sense of humor. _

"Like I told Edward, Bella is not dangerous," Alice insisted.

"You mentioned that," I told her, "but what about the 'to us at least' part?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly, "all I know is that she is not a danger."

"How about we just keep an eye out for her?" Jasper suggested.

"That would be best," Carlisle agreed, he then turned to Emmett, "No 24 hour spying."

"What? I wasn't going to do anything!" Emmett protested. Both Carlisle and Esme gave him a knowing look that shut him up.

With that said all of us headed to do our own seperate thing. Well, just me. Carlisle and Esme went outside to Esme's garden. Emmett and Rosalie went up to their room and, need I say more? While Alice and Jasper stayed in the living room snuggling on the couch and watching a movie.

I was hit with a pang of loneliness as I sat in front of my piano. Everyone had someone to lean on and love, not that I didn't love my family but there are some things family just can't soothe. My fingers flew down the keys, tinkering with an unfamiliar song, and I wondered if Bella had a boyfriend. Someone like her surely would. So beautiful, graceful, kind, brave. . .

_Woah Edward, tone down the love will ya,_ Jasper interrupted my thoughts.

My what? Love?

I stopped playing and opened my mouth to contradict what Jasper had just said when I realized what I _had_ been thinking about. It had been about Bella. No, I didn't feel anything towards her. I mean I had just met her, I wasn't even sure if I liked her, and she posed a danger to my family. That didn't mean anything. . .right?

**Okay, I have a rough draft of how Bella tells the Cullens about her being an Angel but I want to know what YOU guys would like to see. It doesn't have to be anything big, it could be that you want certain characters to say something or do something. Don't be afraid to say it, I want to know. :D**

**Anyway, how was this chapter?  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, sorry for that long period it took me. It won't happen again. Here is chapter 9 and stick around for the end. I have something that will hopefully make up for my tardiness.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Alice POV**

The house was silent with each of us doing something to pass the time peacefully. I just couldn't wait until it was time to go to school. Edward wouldn't believe me when I said Bella wasn't a danger to us, and the rest of our family were skeptical. You'd think they'd learn to trust my visions, well Carlisle and Esme did. They really were the best parents ever. Anyway, back to Bella, there were some things I found - or didn't find - about her that had me curious.

First of, there was her scent. When I smelled it yesterday and in the car it was like I wanted it but didn't want it at the same time, it was really weird. I'm just proud Jasper resisted it. Then there's the half visions I keep getting about Bella and our family. Unlike what happens when a werewolf interferes and my visions go blank, with Bella they are just hazy and sometimes I only get half the picture. I didn't particularly elaborate that point to Edward or else he would have freaked out more. He really needs to get himself a girl. Although, Bella would be perfect for him. I can just imagine it now. I squealed happily and clapped my hands, unable to contain my joy.

"Calm down sweetie," Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead sending out waves of calm towards me.

"What ever it is that you're thinking and blocking from me Alice, don't," Edward called from upstairs. Mr. Grouchy Pants.

"Let's go get ready for school," said Jasper. He picked me up and ran us to our room then placed me gently on the bed.

I watched him walk into his side of the closet, which was a small bit compared to mine, and smiled. I don't know what I would do without Jasper. My thoughts were interrupted as my vision hazed and another image took its place.

_"Revenge is sweet, but sacrificing yourself for the one you love is even better especially when you want to see your enemies suffer," I heard a cold, hard voice say. _

_I blinked and the scene became clearer, I was in a big field and there was fire burning and smoke everywhere. In front of me was a woman, beautiful and a vampire. There was something wrong with her though, her eyes were cold and cruel, her clothes were ripped in some parts and stained with dirt and blood. I took a step away from her. Then I saw a beautiful young woman in front of her but with grand white wings on her back. She looked like an Angel despite the condition she was in. Her long mahogany hair was being picked up by the wind and her pale face streaked with both dirt and blood. I felt. . . protected, and protective, just by looking at her. _

_"Kill me but not my family," she said, her voice ringing with bravery, "My soul in exchange for theirs, a better offer." _

_Her voice sounded familiar, very familiar. Wait, it sounded like Bella's voice! I looked at the Angel again and gasped when I realized it was Bella. _

_"A tempting offer indeed," the other woman mused, an evil look appearing in her eyes, "Done." _

_She took out a silver knife and lunged at the Angel Bella. I screamed Bella's name. _

Then my vision suddenly went blank.

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper's voice called me frantically.

My eyes snapped open and met Jasper's worried ones. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to calm myself down. He remained silent allowing me to control my thoughts. After five minutes I still hadn't calmed down which added to his worry, I could see it in his eyes.

"What did you see Alice?"

______________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Hoping my Angel protection was still around me, I carefully walked - limped - closer to the Cullen's home. Everything looked silent and calm but appearances can be deceiving as I had learned not long ago. Cough, William, Cough. To my relief, I didn't have to go that far, I was still in the forest when I caught sight of Esme outside the house. She was sitting down in the middle of a garden seemingly staring off into space, a sad smile on her face. I was glad she was okay, and I didn't catch any signs of danger, at least that's good.

Make sure Esme was safe: Check.

Now I had to check on Carlisle and for that to happen I needed my car because my ankle was killing me.

"I heard your voice, you know," I suddenly heard Esme's voice. My head snapped up and was met with Esme's warm eyes looking at me with a light expression. "You were telling me to not give in, I had to fight because my life was yet to start and with my love beside me."

I stared at her speechless, surprised she remembered who I was and what I had told before she died. I figured there was no use in hiding, seeing as she knew I was here so I wobbled my way out of the forest and didn't stop until I was a few feet away.

"You were humming a song while Carlisle helped me," as she continued her eyes and voice filled with emotion.

"I tried to distract you from the pain, it hurt Carlisle so much to see you like that," I told her smiling a little. "I saw it in his eyes when he looked at you, his true love, dying in his hands. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep you."

"I don't quite understand, though, how are you here?" Esme asked puzzled.

I sighed, unsure of how to answer this simple question.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked her instead.

She shook her head slightly. "No but something tells me you are not what you appear to be."

"Would Edward have something to do with that?" I couldn't help but ask.

Esme laughed. "My son is very observant when it comes to you apparently."

I shifted uncomfortably and gasped in pain when I ended up putting most of my weight on my sprained ankle. The sudden jolt sent me to the ground and unexpected tears to my eyes. Esme sprang from her spot and flew over to me, with vampire speed might I add, there was a concerned expression on her face that made me tear up even more.

"Are you okay Bella? What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"I'm fine, Esme," I answered and forced a smile but she wasn't fooled.

"Bella, you're in pain," stated Esme.

"Okay, okay, I think I have a sprained ankle," I blurted out. The look she was giving me just made me want to tell her the truth.

"Oh dear, let me see," I lifted the hem of my jeans, my eyes nearly popped out when I saw my foot. It was turning a blue color and swelling. Crap, that was not good. "I'll call Carlisle to come have a look at it."

"No, Esme, it's fine," I said, "I'll just put some ice on it when I get home, really."

"Isabella," she used my full name and an authoritive ring came into her voice, "this looks serious and I would be insulted if you didn't let me help you, or is it that you don't want my help?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor feeling ashamed. I finally nodded which made her smile.

"I'll take you to the Hospital where Carlisle works," she scooped me up and she must have noticed my surprised look because she laughed, "I'm a vampire remember."

To say the least, it felt weird to have Esme carry me to the garage, and they had a huge garage, with lots of cars and stuff inside. Esme picked one of the keys hanging on the wall and carried me to a flashy red BMW. After being buckled in, I felt like I had been in an accident, Esme got in and she was driving off to the Hospital.

The Hospital was not the most favorite place I would like to be in but I didn't want to mention it in fear that Esme would make me feel more guilty. She really had natural mother-ly instincts and I felt sad that she never got the chance to use them properly. But I could tell that she was happy with the family she had now, after all looking after five grown-up vampire "children" couldn't be easy.

Before I knew it Esme pulled into the Hospital and was unbuckling me. This time she didn't carry me to which she explained would draw unwanted attention instead she let me put most of my weight into her. We walked up to the receptionist and waited patiently until she noticed us. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Esme.

"Uh, h-how may I help you?" she asked putting on a cool expression.

"We need to see Dr. Cullen please," Esme answered sweetly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but - " she was cut off.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you see him," the receptionist said looking a little smug. I wondered what her problem was. "Dr. Cullen is very busy at the moment."

"I think he would make an exception to me," Esme flashed her a smile. I tried to contain my laughter at the receptionists face. "Seeing as I am his _wife_."

"H-his w-wife," the woman stuttered incredulously. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen, of course, Dr. Cullen is free."

"Esme? Bella?" Carlisle's voice interrupted the awkward, embarrassing situation.

"Dr. Cullen, do you mind helping me?" Esme asked smiling teasingly at her husband. Aw, how cute, I couldn't help but think.

"Right this way, ma'am," he grinned, "Thank you Helen."

The woman, Helen, returned to her work but threw Esme a few dirty looks that didn't go over well with me. Even with most of my weight leaning on Esme I managed to stumble and make my ankle hurt even more.

"Carlisle, would you check her ankle, I'm pretty sure it's sprained," Esme said.

Now a concerned look crossed Carlisle's face, he scooped me up just like Esme had done earlier and took me to one of the hospital beds. He settled me on the bed gently and closed the door, I think to give us some privacy.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded. He lifted the leg of my jean and frowned when he saw the bruise forming. "Hmm, how did you hurt your ankle?"

"Well," I began, I encountered some werewolves and one of them attacked me so I kicked it in the stomach but I forgot how strong they are. No way. "I tripped."

"I see," he didn't believe me, "Well, it's swelling rather quickly so I'm going to need to wrap it and make sure it's not broken."

Please let that not be the case. "Okay."

"I also need to do a quick check-up, to make sure you didn't get hurt from when you...tripped," he added in a smile in attempts to reassure me but it didn't work. I just nodded.

He and Esme walked outside then only Carlisle came back in. I guess Esme went home or to the waiting room. I was unsure of how a check-up went so I stayed silent letting Carlisle do his job, one he has been doing for a while now. He checked my temperature, blood pressure, the works, and it was uncomfortable. Finally he was done, at least I think he was because he took of his gloves but then he gasped. I turned around and stared at him looking for signs of danger. I found none. Carlisle was staring at me with amazement in his eyes.

"Carlisle?" I called his name gently. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I wouldn't see one again," murmured Carlisle, "I see why your scent is different than the other humans now."

I gasped in my head. Did he know what I was? Did he recognize me?

"Carlisle?" I called his name again. He snapped out of his daze and looked me in the eye.

"You're an Angel, aren't you?"

**So what do you think? Now here's a sneak peek of chapter 10. As I have seen, reviewers are smart, so if anyone knows who "he" is I will give you another sneak peek of Ch. 10 or 11. How's that? :D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**

**Sneak Peek:**

_His eyes turned black and filled with hunger. The other Cullen children froze and were staring at him, Alice looked the worst off, throwing him pleading looks. I couldn't let this happen, especially not here with all these unsuspecting humans. I needed to help them. Their secret depended on my secret and I was their protector. Forgetting that the Cullens were watching me I concentrated and snapped my fingers. The world surrounding us slowed down considerably, to a normal person they wouldn't notice the change. I took the moment of distraction and lured him out of the school. _

_He followed me and I guided him to the forest. Once we were a safe distance from the school I let time continue like normal. I looked into his eyes and nodded slightly, then made a small cut on my neck. Blood trickled down to my shirt and he could no longer contain himself. In less than a second he was at my throat. I let him take my blood which was more filling than a humans. He tried so hard and this was just an accident. _

_"No!" I heard someone yell before I slipped into unconsciousness. _


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Wow, I sure did take a long time. But hey, I have finals and then I can update every day if I want to. :) So for all this waiting I'm posting TWICE!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Once again I was left speechless but in my head my thoughts were flying all over the place. I found a smile on my face and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am," I confirmed his suspicions.

"Does Esme know..." he asked trailing off.

"She knows I'm not human, that I'm something else," I responded. "I was there after all, the day she died."

"What?" Now Carlisle was left speechless. His light golden eyes were wide and staring at me questioningly. "How...?"

"Maybe it would be better if we could talk about this somewhere more private?" I suggested.

Two of the Cullens knew I was an Angel but that didn't mean everything was fine and dandy. There was still danger lurking around looking for the Cullens, if they weren't already here. I had to be careful with what I said and where.

"Of course," agreed Carlisle, "Let me finish bandaging your ankle."

I tried waiting patiently as Carlisle wrapped my leg and went to sign some papers. He called Esme back in and asked her to head home so the kids wouldn't worry about them. Carlisle would finish his shift in about ten minutes and then he would take me home so I could explain things better. Finally some progress in my view. I sat in one of the plastic chairs outside in the hall when I caught sight of the time; it was fifteen minutes till three. I think I nearly choked at how fast time had sped by.

Carlisle finished his paperwork and brought a wheelchair with him. I stared at it then looked back to him. My eyes said it all.

"It's standard procedure and besides, you really shouldn't put any weight on that foot seeing as it's in bad condition," he went all doctor on me.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but could you call the school, I wouldn't want them to suspect anything about me."

"I already asked Esme to call, Bella," he smiled.

With Carlisle's help I sat down in the chair and plastered a smile on my face as he wheeled me down the hallway. A real smile formed on my face when I saw Carlisle's car; it was so shiny. Like Esme, Carlisle buckled me in then got in and sped out of the hospital. It must be a Cullen thing, the way they sped down the highway like the wind.

The ride to the Cullen's house was soothing and began to rock me to sleep. I closed my eyes for a few seconds only to be shaken awake moments later. My eyes snapped open and I looked around groggily. We were in front of my house. I was so embarrassed when I realized I had fallen asleep. Of course, I blushed furiously and buried my face in my hands.

"Sorry," I apologized to Carlisle.

He laughed good-naturedly. "No it's my fault, I gave you a small dose of painkillers but I didn't think it would take an immediate affect on you."

"Yeah well, I'm not normal remember," I was still blushing and had my face covered up so my words were muffled but I know he heard them.

"I know, why don't you rest and then come over and explain tomorrow after school when the kids get home?" That sounded like a plan. If Carlisle injected me with painkillers I had no idea the type of affect it would have on me

"That would be better," I agreed, "but don't say anything about me yet to your children, I want to be the one to explain it all."

"I won't," he assured me then helped me get out. This time he didn't bother with the chair, instead he plucked me from the car gently and, after unlocking the door, settled me upstairs. "Now, don't go walking around for some time and I would feel better if you didn't go to school tomorrow."

"But what am I supposed to do until tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"Rest," replied Carlisle firmly. "I will call the school to excuse you."

"Isn't this a little too much for a sprained ankle?"

"Isabella, you were very close to breaking your foot," Uh-oh, he was using the same tone Esme used earlier, "I don't know about other doctors but I take good care of my patients, please don't hurt yourself more."

"Okay okay," I didn't want any more guilty feelings. "I won't do anything."

"Thank you," smiled Carlisle, "If you decide to do something, I shall know."

I wondered what he meant by that?

Carlisle left and I was alone. I felt alone. The house was much too silent and the fact that it started raining really hard didn't help either. I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling in silence but I eventually felt my eyes close and my mind drift off.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

I ignored the teacher as she yapped away about something or another. I didn't have the patience for it today, there was too much on my mind and I had to be careful so Edward wouldn't end up reading my thoughts. He was already suspicious enough but he would have to wait. There were hundreds of students here to keep him plenty occupied for a while. The vision I had had this morning didn't seem right to me, actually it didn't even make sense.

Bella was an Angel. An Angel? I mean, yes there was something different about Bella but what are the chances that she could turn out to be mythical. Slim to none. Vampires were prove enough, not to mention werewolves but other sort of creatures, that could be pushing it a little too much, no? Anyway, the other woman in my vision was a vampire that was for sure and there was something really familiar about her. The way her eyes looked so cold and evil, they made me cringe just thinking about it. She had said revenge was sweet, so she seemed to have a vendetta against someone. Bella or someone else?

Then Angel Bella had given her an offer to kill her, her soul in exchange for her family's. I wasn't sure about the soul part but who could have been Bella's family? Then the woman had gotten out of nowhere a knife and stabbed her with it; that wasn't good. Something else that didn't make sense to me was the feeling I was being protected just by looking at Bella and I also felt protective of her, like a sister would. Was this vision real?

I couldn't stop the loud groan that passed my lips.

"Alice?" I heard the teacher ask.

I lifted my head from my arms and met the teacher's disapproving looks. I managed a weak convincing smile.

"May I please be excused to the nurse's office?" I asked sweetly. "I think I'm going to throw up."

That certainly convinced her. Her eyes widened and nodded rapidly. I flashed her another smile and gathered my things. Once I was out in the empty hallway I let out a breath of air, a habit, and leaned against the wall. No wonder Edward was suspicious and Jasper concerned, I wasn't acting like my usual self but I just couldn't bring myself to it. This confusing vision was fraying my nerves.

Before I could decide what to do next, the world around me hazed and another replaced it. Another vision. I felt my backpack drop to the ground with a rather loud thunk but I was already in a vision.

_I was walking really slowly in a forest, impossibly slow for a vampire, and one of my ankles hurt really badly. This must not be me but someone else. I didn't stop until there was a break in the trees. I heard me let out a quiet sigh of relief. My eyes were skimming the clearing ahead when I noticed Esme sitting in the midst of her garden with a sad smile on her face and staring off into space. Something inside me felt calm as I watched her. _

_"I heard your voice, you know," Esme's voice broke through the silence. _

My vision went hazy and then stopped.

"Alice? Alice?" someone was shaking me.

I snapped out of it and realized it was Edward. He had a troubled look in his eyes. Did he see my vision?

"Yes Alice, I saw it," he answered. "What did that mean?"

"I don't know!" I hissed angrily. The frustration I had held back was now boiling in me. You know, sometimes these visions are so unhelpful. As quick as my anger had come, it was gone, waves of calm settled over me gently. Jasper. I turned and found him running around the corner straight towards us.

"You okay there hot pepper?" asked Jasper wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm fine Jazz," I answered, "Thanks."

"Another vision then?" guessed Jasper. I nodded.

"Another? What was the first?" demanded Edward.

"Doesn't matter right now," I avoided his question, "I saw Esme, but it wasn't _me_ seeing her it was through another person's eyes, I don't know who though."

"Was Esme hurt?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

"No, she was sitting down in her garden thinking, I think," I tried to explain, "I was in the forest watching her and then Esme said, 'I heard your voice, you know.' And I have no idea what that meant."

"It's okay Alice, we'll figure it out," Jasper assured me.

"You don't think Esme's. . . in danger, do you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, you would have seen that," replied Edward.

"Right," I agreed then added, "Besides, when I, or the person in my vision, saw Esme I felt relieved and then calm."

So, nothing bad was going to happen. I told myself silently. There was also no sense of time, so maybe we were all in the house and if there had been danger we would have been outside.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Well, we don't want to overreact about this so Alice, if you don't get another vision by lunch time we'll leave," decided Edward.

I could live with that. "Okay."

Without another word Edward and Jasper went back to their classes and I went to the girl's bathroom to kill time since I was supposed to be in the Nurse's office. During every class I would concentrate on getting a vision but none came. That had me worried. I didn't believe Esme would get hurt. That thought seemed to placate me for a while. Finally the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. So far I hadn't had any visions.

Jasper was waiting for me outside class; I looked at him and shook my head. A frown replaced his smile and he wrapped an arm around me. We were heading to the cafeteria to tell Edward and the rest when my vision glazed.

_"Uh, h-how may I help you?" a woman sitting behind a desk asked. She had a cool expression on her face. Wait. That was the receptionist at Forks Hospital. What are we doing in the Hospital? _

_"We need to see Dr. Cullen please," I heard Esme answer sweetly. So she hadn't asked me, which meant I was seeing this through another's view. _

_"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked. _

_"No, but - " Esme was cut off. Uh-oh, you do not cut off Esme. _

_"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you see him," the woman looked smug. "Dr. Cullen is very busy at the moment." _

_Yeah I'm sure. _

_"I think he would make an exception to me," Esme flashed her a smile. I felt laughter building up inside me but it was contained. "Seeing as I am his_ wife_." _

_The look on the receptionist's face was hilarious. "H-his w-wife. Oh, Mrs. Cullen, of course, Dr. Cullen is free." _

_He certainly isn't free for you. I thought. _

_"Esme?" Carlisle asked then his voice trailed off but not before I heard "Bella?" _

_What? Bella! _

"Bella," the name passed through my lips before I could stop myself.

"Alice?" Jasper called my name. I looked up and met his worried gaze; there was no one but us in the hall now.

"Come on Jasper, we have to meet up with the others," was my response before I began pulling him along.

As per usual stares followed us as we got in line to get food and as we walked to our table. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were waiting for us and by the look on Rose's face I knew that Edward had informed them of what happened.

"We don't have to leave," I whispered low enough for the humans not to hear. "Esme is...fine."

"What's with the pause?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Emmett, but Esme is with Carlisle at the Hospital," I informed them except I left the part out that Bella is with them.

"She's with them?" Edward demanded. Uh-oh. Having a mind-reading brother does not work.

"Who? Who's with whom?" Emmett and Rosalie asked picking up on Edward's stress.

"Bella," I answered.

"What the hell is she doing with them?" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"And why are they at the Hospital?" Emmett added in clearly confused.

"That I don't know but from what I saw Esme was more than fine," I said giggling a bit when I thought back at the 'show down' between the receptionist and Esme. Esme won hands down.

"You okay there Alice?" I focused my attention back to my family and found them staring at me weirdly. What did I do?

"You were giggling and grinning like a crazy person," said Jasper looking concerned.

"Oh," that's embarrassing.

The bell rang before I could say anything else. Haha, saved by the bell; I remember that show. It was pretty funny and Emmett would get a kick out of it every time we watched it.

"Sweetie, you're doing it again," Jasper broke through my thoughts.

For the second time in a row I found my family staring at me like I was a crazy person. If I had been human I would've been blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Can't a person have some peace?" I asked pretending to be annoyed, that would be a little hard though because of my empathetic husband. "Really guys, Esme is fine so there's nothing to worry about and if you don't believe me then think about Edward's Volvo crash-and-burn car."

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie laughed while Edward had a pained expression on his face. That's what you get.

______________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to get out of here, just two classes left, I reminded myself as I walked to Biology. There was seriously something going on around here and it was frustrating me to no end. I felt like I was going to explode. Maybe it would be better to go up to Denali for a couple of days, but then I'd have to deal with Tanya there. And I did not need that right now. I took a seat at the usual table and noticed Bella hadn't arrived yet. Actually thinking back I hadn't seen her during lunch. Right, Bella was with Esme and Carlisle. That was another thing stressing me out.

What was the deal with Bella? No wait, stop right there! I scolded myself. I should not be thinking about her.

"Settle down kids, now take out your textbooks and turn to page 100," Mr. Banner started the class.

_Second day and already missing school,_ Mrs. Cope's thoughts reached me unexpectedly. _I do wonder why she called though._

A few seconds later Mrs. Cope walked into the classroom and handed Mr. Banner a slip of paper then left as quickly as she had come.

_Excused for the rest of the day because of an injury, is in the Hospital being treated by Dr. Cullen. Hmm, is this a trick?_ I listened in more carefully to his thoughts. _Never mind, call made my Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme Cullen. Just saved yourself Isabella Swan._

"Alright class, answer questions 1 through 15 and turn in your paper when your done on my desk," he continued, "I'll be back in five minutes, I expect no disturbances. Don't get naked, no parties, no smoking, no unauthorized experiments, throwing papers, or any fighting."

The whole class stared at him as he exited the classroom laughing silently. Once he was gone everyone started talking amongst themselves ignoring their assignment. I acted like I was writing but instead I was following Mr. Banner's thoughts.

"Yes, Isabella Swan," I heard him say.

Then Mrs. Cope, "Mrs. Cullen made the call about fifteen minutes ago from the Hospital."

"Would you happen to know what kind of injury she had?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No, Mrs. Cullen didn't say," replied Mrs. Cope, "but what I don't get is why she called and not Isabella's parents."

"Actually, I don't think I have ever seen her parents or heard from them," another woman's voice came in; I believe it was Mary from attendance.

"Me neither," Mr. Banner and Mrs. Cope agreed, "You don't think she's alone do you?"

"Of course not, I got a call from someone saying she was Isabella's mother signing her up for school," Mrs. Cope said, "They must work in Port Angeles or something."

"Alright thank you Mrs. Cope, just wanted to confirm this," said Mr. Banner, "I must be heading back to my class."

I withdrew from their minds and focused on the paper in front of me. I was surprised that their gossiping actually turned out to be helpful. _I_ had never heard about Bella's parents, literally, or seen them. Okay, that's it! What the hell was going on around here?

~ * ~

All of us were silent as we headed home. Unconsciously we had all decided we needed answers from Carlisle and Esme, and all of this involved Bella. I parked in the garage, thank God Rose liked working on cars, and were surprised when we saw Esme getting out of Rosalie's BMW.

Her thoughts were silent; too silent. She gave us her motherly smile as usual.

"How was school?" asked Esme kindly.

_She's worried Edward, I don't know about what though,_ Jasper let me know, _Oh God, I smell Bella's scent._

This last piece of information sent me on alert. I sniffed the air carefully and indeed smelled Bella's strange scent, it was strong but not as strong as other times. It was coming from inside Rosalie's car; Esme had just driven that.

When Rose notices that she'll be piss-

"Tell me that that human's scent is not coming from my car," Rosalie spoke slowly, her eyes turning dark. Too late.

**So, how was it? Stick around for the next one 'cause I'll put up a sneak peek! :D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Here's Part 2 and I thought I'd add in a little Jasper POV. Don't forget the sneek peak at the bottom. :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Jasper POV**

Was it possible to feel nothing and everything at the same time? I pondered silently. The rest of my family was out and about the house while I had retreated to my study where everyone's emotions weren't so suffocating. Rose was seething with anger when she found out the human had been in her car, the scent was a dead giveaway, and had spent the rest of the night trying to rid of it. Emmett gave her some space and went to play some video games instead, after pestering me of course. Carlisle and Esme had left for a quick hunt and should be back by morning; their emotions had been too weird, almost like they were trying to hide something. Lastly, Edward had shut himself in his room and blasted music nonstop, who knows what he could be doing.

Then there was my dear Alice; doing something or another in her impossibly huge closet. I had to admit, I was a bit worried about her. Ever since yesterday morning she'd been acting strange, almost distant at times, but with a thoughtful look in her golden eyes. I was positive it had to do with the vision she'd had, and something to do with Bella Swan.

I dismissed my thoughts and tried focusing on the book in front of me. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. One look at the clock hanging on the wall and I was out of my study to get ready for school, once again. My love was clicking and typing away on her pink laptop on our desk, the same thoughtful expression on her face. I was a little surprised since she was still in yesterday's clothes and she never did that, she always found an excuse to change outfits.

"Alice?" I called softly. She looked up startled and shut her laptop with more force than necessary.

"Jasper," she answered hesitantly, "Hi."

"Hi." Guilt and a mix between shame and surprise flooded me; the feelings coming from Alice were rather strong. "It's almost time for school."

"Oh, wow, time sure does fly doesn't it," Alice let out a nervous laugh and ran to get ready. My little pixie was sure acting strange.

~*~

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Edward were waiting for me outside, two out of four annoyed but I couldn't find my backpack anywhere. This had better not be one of Emmett's pranks. That...boy...had too much time on his hands for his own good.

_Just go on ahead Edward, I'll catch up,_ I thought to Edward, _and tell Emmett when we get home he'll be paying._

I was searching through my room irritated when someone's emotions fired up. Concern, worry, and parental love. It must Esme and Carlisle back from their quick hunt. The emotions I was picking up from them weren't something new but this time they were more acute. They weren't in the house yet so they must be somewhere out in the forest, but not too far away because I could feel them and my power wasn't that strong, I think.

I peeked out the window and scanned the surrounding forest. I managed to catch their voices not too far away, mostly due to our super hearing. Yep, it was definitely Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be up and about after you hurt yourself just yesterday," Carlisle said, his voice was in doctor mode.

Who was he talking to?

"I understand but we talked about this," said Carlisle, "Esme agrees with me."

Then I heard Esme, "Dear, perhaps it would be better if you came so we could talk instead of you going to school and possibly hurting yourself even more."

I concentrated and only found emotions coming from the both of them but no one else. Maybe they were talking on the phone. That might be a possibility but why out in the forest? Who were they talking with anyway?

"Okay, we understand, but this shouldn't be put off any longer," Esme sighed.

"See you later then, good bye," Carlisle said.

There are some serious Twilight Zone moments. I shook my head and noticed my backpack underneath some of Alice's clothes. I didn't want Carlisle and Esme to know I had been eavesdropping because it was wrong so I ran out of the house and to school. In no time I arrived and just in time too. The bell had barely rung and I hurried along pretending as if I had been there the whole time.

First and second period went by like usual, the teacher talking and talking and the students pretending to listen. Since I sat at the back of the room in every class I had the liberty to drop the act of listening and instead get lost in my thoughts. As second period ended it started raining rather hard. The rain was something I found comforting but deadly at the same time. I had trouble enough as it was being surrounded by hundreds of good-smelling humans in packed classrooms and the rain only served to intensify their smell.

Just think of Alice and your family. Alice and family. Alice and family. I chanted in my head over and over again, something that seemed to help me. I should go hunting soon.

To my comfort the lesson went just as fast as the others. I headed towards my locker dump my books and met up with the rest of our family. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about something yet their emotions were leading up to another thing that I wasn't so sure I wanted to know about. Edward looked sullen but that was how he was. Alice had a smile on her face and I felt calmness come from her; I was relieved.

"Hey there little lady," I greeted her giving her a smile of my own before I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Alice let out a soft giggle. "Hey there cowboy."

I couldn't help but be filled with love for her and let it spread through everyone standing nearby. Em and Rose began teasing each other and even Edward looked less sulky. Maybe this day wasn't so bad.

_______________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

Maybe I should have listened to Carlisle and Esme on not coming to school today. Sitting through first, second, and third period was torture and my ankle was killing me though not as much as yesterday. You gotta love Angel healing abilities, well; however off they affect my human form. I tried not to limp or show any signs of pain as I walked to my fourth period class since I couldn't afford to miss any more class. Okay maybe I could but I didn't want to.

I was so into my thoughts that it took me a few minutes to notice a peculiar scent hanging in the air. I took a deep breath and almost gagged when I realized what the smell was. Blood.

Crap.

I rounded the corner and almost fainted. There was a girl sitting on the floor cradling her arm and blood oozing out of a cut. A teacher was inspecting her wound while one of her friends, I presumed, handed her a towel and asked her if she was okay. A semi-circle of curious, or nosy, on-lookers formed around her. I looked away getting nauseous and dizzy but caught sight of an even worse problem.

It was the Cullens.

Watching in horror, I saw Jasper's eyes turn black with hunger. The other Cullen children froze and were staring at him, Alice looked the worst off, throwing him pleading looks. I couldn't let this happen, especially not here with all these unsuspecting humans. I needed to help them. Their secret depended on my secret and I was their protector.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice turned to look at me and I knew I had to help them. Forgetting that they were watching me I concentrated and snapped my fingers. The world surrounding us slowed down considerably; to a normal person they wouldn't notice the change. I took the moment of distraction to capture Jasper's attention and lured him out of the school.

Surprisingly he followed me and I guided him to the forest away from the humans. Once we were a safe distance from the school I let time speed up. I looked into his black eyes and nodded, then made a small cut on my neck with my nail. Blood trickled down my neck, I tried not to smell it, and he could no longer contain himself. I let him take my blood which was more filling than a human. I didn't understand much about these type of vampires with golden eyes but I know he tried so hard and this was just an accident.

"No!" I heard someone yell before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sneak Peek for Chapter 11:**

Unknown POV  
_The mind-reader had no clue I was here, nor did the rest of their coven. How wonderful to have these talents in your grasp. As quietly as I could I watched the Angel lean in and brush her lips against the vampire in a loving manner. Both had a look of bliss on their faces, something I couldn't allow to happen. The Angel hadn't told them everything regarding their fates, and I intended to use that to my advantage. I will have her blood on my hands and I will watch as the life drained out of her with her charges watching but unable to do a thing. _

_Maybe the Council did know what it was doing after all. Looks can certainly be deceiving. _

**So, how was it. Yeah I know short but I'll make up for it. :D What about the sneak peek? :)  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	12. Chapter 11

**Again, I'm sorry for the tardiness. Who knew finals could be so stressful... :) Anyway, here's chapter 11. Hope I didn't kill it too bad, no pun intended. *inside joke* :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Emmett POV**

"No!" Rosalie yelled as we approached and the human lost consciousness.

I stared in horror at the scene in front of me. Jasper, my newest brother, at the neck of the new girl Isabella Swan and drinking her blood. I know I wasn't the only one frozen in my tracks. To be honest it felt surreal, all of this, I couldn't believe it was happening. I acted before I could think and took hold of Jasper dragging him away. Before Bella fell to the ground Edward caught her in his arms but I didn't fail to notice the way his eyes turned dark at the sight of her blood. He better not think about it!

Jasper tried breaking free from my grip but failed miserably and stopped after the first few attempts. Instead of remaining quiet he began to sob covering his face with his hands and I was hit with the most horrible of emotions.

"Jasper? Jasper?" my Rose shook Jasper gently, the concern she held for her family showed on her face breaking the cold facade she always carried. "Are you with me?"

"Edward." Alice firm voice caught my attention.

I relinquished my hold on him trusting Rosalie to take care of him and went to Edward and Alice. The dark look in Edward's eyes turned impossibly darker and I began to worry. Once I got near I understood why. Bella's blood was even more potent than those other times I had met her. Using most of my self control I pushed it aside and went to help my brother and sister.

"Is she. . .?" I trailed off unable to finish the question we were all dreading to hear. I could only imagine the guilt and pain Jasper is going through now but if he learned that he had killed her he would no doubt do something stupid.

"No, she's not dead," Alice whispered. I noticed her eyes were dark as well but still golden and filled with worry. I stopped and listened carefully. Her heart was still beating but faintly. With a lurch her heart skipped a beat and I think I cut off my breathing.

"We...have to...get her to Carlisle," said Edward. He really looked like he was in pain. "I'm fine Emmett."

I let Alice and Edward run ahead and turned to face Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was a mess and Rose was trying to comfort him.

"Jasper, it's okay, you didn't kill her," I reassured him, "Come on, Carlisle will know what to do."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

I knew something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. For the first time in a while I decided to take the day off work when I came back from a quick hunt with Esme. Esme was equally worried about something. All she said was "mother's intuition." If I couldn't be at work I at least tried to get some work done, after the first few reports my mind kept drifting so I stopped and instead went to find Esme.

We talked for a while until the door burst open and in came a frantic Alice. Her eyes said it all: something had happened. When Edward ran in Esme gasped and I froze momentarily. I don't know which scared me more. The dangerously dark look in Edward's eyes or Bella unconscious, with blood oozing down her throat, in his arms. I snapped out of it.

"What happened?" I demanded, surprised at my tone.

"There was an accident," he replied, "with Jasper."

"Oh no," whispered Esme.

I approached Edward and took Bella from him to examine her. I could hear a low rumbling sound coming from Edward as I did. I would question him about it later, now I needed to attend to Bella. I was sure Esme wouldn't mind if I put her in our room. Placing her gently on the bed I ran to get my medical kit and assessed her condition. Intentionally I filled my thoughts with gibberish while at the same time thinking freely without worrying if Edward would hear my thoughts.

I didn't know much about Bella's kind but from what I did know Angels weren't easy to kill. Only Dark Angels had the poison necessary to kill them and the last I heard, they were close to extinction.

Unless I was wrong. . .

This last thought didn't fit well with me and I got to work. Her heart was beating faintly and, enough to give me a heart-attack, figuratively speaking of course, it was slowing down. I cursed quietly and did everything I could to keep Bella's heart beating. After a few minutes I was desperate and then Bella's heart stopped completely.

Oh no. This is going to kill Jasper.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

_Oh no. This is going to kill Jasper,_ Carlisle thought.

So Bella is...dead?

A strange wave of pain ran through me at the thought and all I wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry. I tried pushing it away and concentrating on hearing her heartbeat but all I found was silence. This wasn't happening. Just yesterday I wanted to demand answers out of Carlisle and Esme about the new girl, perhaps one of them would give an idea as to why I felt the way I did about her, and now she was dead. There was nothing about her that wasn't perfect and innocent looking.

I turned around to face Jasper but I couldn't force myself to look into his eyes which would be bright red surely; filled with Bella's sweet blood. Don't go there! I scolded myself. For a few seconds _I_ would have slipped too and I had to use all my self-control to turn away. Yet the warmth and softness from Bella's body remained with me, I began to yearn for her lost touch.

"Jasper, honey, it's not your fault," Esme's sweet voice broke me from my thoughts, "it was an accident." _Oh my poor boy._

Jasper burst from his position on the floor, "It's always an accident with me!"

I was left stricken at not only Jasper's outburst but his eyes. That caught me off guard because they weren't the normal bright red I would have expected but a mix of topaz and blue.

"Jazz, your eyes!" Alice gasped.

"I know, they're red," he groaned miserably and hung his head down.

"No Jasper, they're topaz," Esme said, "and blue."

Jasper's head snapped up and looked at us confused. Rosalie dug into her back pocket and pulled a small compact mirror out then handed it to Jasper who took it quickly. One look in the mirror and his expression mirrored ours.

"How?" he managed to ask.

"The blood of her kind does that to your eyes," the sound of Carlisle's voice broke through our confusing silence. "It's not known why, but it gives back some of the original color you had when you were a human."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked clearly confused. She was giving him a strange look but their eyes said it all, it was like they were having a silent conversation and I couldn't hear anything in their thoughts.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" I demanded, having lost my patience.

"Bella," he began then trailed off, almost unsure of what to say, "Well Bella..."

"I killed her didn't I?" Jasper burst out again. His eyes burned with torture, "_I_ really am a monster."

______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

I felt like I was floating on one of the clouds like I used to, watching the sun set on the horizon over the calm ocean. I was weightless and nothing mattered at that moment, only my thoughts and the now. For the last couple of years I had found myself doing this more often than not, except when I was protecting someone. But at this moment the last thing I wanted to be doing was floating on cloud nine. Wait, why am I on cloud nine?

Suddenly everything came back to me like a smack on the head and my eyes snapped open. Involuntarily I gasped for breath and my lungs filled with air. My vision was blurry, my lungs burned, and I felt sore. Perfect. I thought sarcastically.

I was lying down, probably on a bed, somewhere I didn't know. The Cullen children wouldn't leave me in the forest for dead, they would have most likely taken me somewhere. As long as I wasn't in a morgue or in a Hospital that was fine. Crap! The Cullens assumed I was dead because they didn't know who I was and I was unsure of how much Carlisle knew at this point.

As soon as my eyes began clearing I took a good look at the room I was in and was surprised. It wasn't a morgue or a Hospital room, thankfully, but a bedroom. A really nice bedroom. The room had a classic, old-fashioned feel to it. I stumbled out of bed feeling weak and opened a door that led out to a hallway. I had a pretty good sudden feeling I was in the Cullen's house. My suspicions were confirmed when I caught sight of a picture of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice.

"It wasn't your fault Jasper," I heard Esme's gentle voice.

"Yes it was Esme, I killed her," a miserable voice, Jasper, groaned. "We'll have to move sooner right?"

Poor Jasper, he thought he killed me and stored it in his conscious. I guess I had to let them know about me now, there wasn't another way. Besides, I'd prolonged this long enough. I took a deep breath of air and headed to the living room, where I heard them talking. From around the corner, I saw Jasper on the couch with his head in his hands and Esme and Alice trying to comfort him. Carlisle was standing next to them and giving him concerned looks while Edward sat on the couch in front of his brother looking sad and pained. Rosalie and Emmett were standing together behind Edward and looking at Jasper too.

"What did you mean about her kind, Carlisle?" Edward choked out raising his gaze from the floor.

"Carlisle?" I called out softly but I know he heard me, all of them. "Esme?"

"Isabella!" gasped Carlisle and in the next second he was enveloping me in a hug.

"Bella!" Esme also gasped and gave me a hug too.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asked amazed. "I heard your heart stop, you were dead."

"You're okay?" Jasper asked in disbelieve.

"I didn't see this," Alice whispered.

"Would someone please explain what in the world is going on?" Emmett burst out.

"I think it's time I told you the whole truth," I sighed, "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"We guessed that much," Rosalie muttered.

"Why don't we sit down," Esme suggested, then her eyes widened and gave me a disapproving look, "Aren't you not supposed to be walking."

I gave her a sheepish smile, "The pain's not so bad."

Esme didn't find it good enough so the next thing I knew I was being lowered unto an small individual couch by Carlisle. Okay, now time to get to business. I just wasn't sure how to start and I didn't want to freak them out either. I turned to Carlisle.

"Do you remember me?" I asked. His expression turned confused and thoughtful. "Remember me before all of this?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question," he spoke slowly.

"It has everything to do with me," I told him, "Come on, you have to remember me Carlisle."

"I don't. . ." he trailed off.

"I helped you find Esme when she was dying," that would surely give me away.

A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes and then enveloped me in another hug this time a bit more tighter. A smile now on his face. I knew that would help.

"I think we wanted an explanation, not to be confused more," Rosalie half-growled glaring at me.

"Right, well, how to explain it?" Carlisle asked himself letting go of me and rubbing his shin, "Maybe we should all sit down first."

They nodded reluctantly and took a seat on the couches. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice sat on the couch next to Jasper; Carlisle and Esme sat in another one. Edward was already sitting, in a couch like mine, directly in front of me.

"Well, I met Bella years ago, a few weeks before I found Esme," began Carlisle, "I was working a late shift and then they wheeled in a patient with severe-looking wounds, Bella.

"I did find myself surprised with the type of wounds she had and especially on someone so young. As I later found out, Bella had been hit by a car while trying to save a little girl."

"Hey, I already told you I just couldn't stand by and watch her get hit without doing anything," I reminded him.

"You know as well as I do, that you had time to move the both of you out of the way and not just her," said Carlisle. I almost felt like he was lecturing me.

"Yeah, what great consequences those turned out to be," I muttered crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"What happened next?" all of them asked at the same time.

"A few hours later, Bella died," he replied softly.

"You died!" roared Emmett watching me with disbelief in his eyes.

"That's not possible, she's right here," Alice said.

"He's not finished," said Edward softly.

"Oh sorry Carlisle," Emmett and Alice apologized.

"I'm not quite sure what happened next, you were on the bed and then you weren't when I came back to check on you," Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not entirely sure either, but I do remember waking up in a white room with the walls made out of crystal and a stream of sun pouring in from the design on the ceiling," I told them. That was where I learned what I had become. Clearing my head I continued, "I was supposed to be meditating when a woman's anguished voice and a man's calm voice appeared in my mind.

"All I knew was that I had to find who the voices belonged to and one of them was in danger." It had been Esme and Carlisle's voices I had heard that day. "The answer came almost immediately to me and the next thing I knew I was outside a hospital with Carlisle coming out. He was the one I was looking for, I was sure."

"I had to admit I was somewhat frightened when you simply grabbed my hand and started leading me towards a forest, when you were supposed to be dead, saying something about a woman in danger," chuckled Carlisle, "but I did recognize you, just by your eyes though."

"Act now then talk later, besides a few minutes later you couldn't have saved Esme," I smiled at Esme.

"Thank you, then, for guiding me towards my love," Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and held her gently, treasuring her.

My hear melted at the sight of them and I had to resist the urge to 'aww'. That had been one of the first missions I had done. The Council had been impressed that it was by instinct that I had felt it instead of them telling me. A hot flash of pain seared across my body and mind snapping me out of my thoughts. I was beginning to feel tired and drained of energy. Another flash of pain seared through me making me flinch and fall to my knees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Carlisle.

I wanted to tell him I was fine but the words wouldn't come out, instead I was engulfed in pain.

"Step...back," I managed to breathe out. I closed my eyes without checking to see if he had moved back and let my pure Angel form take over.

**So, how was it? Some of you might be confused now but the next chapter will hopefully explain better. Oh and the sneak peek I put on the last chapter, opps! I miscalculated. :D**

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, here's chapter 12. Hope you like it, 'cause I was a little unsure. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight - as you already know**

**Edward POV**

"Step...back," she managed to breathe out.

My heart was in my throat, figuratively speaking of course, with worry for Bella. When she had cried out in pain something in me wanted, no needed, to make it go away. To say the least, it confused me to no end, the way I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and wanted protect her from every type of pain and sadness.

Bella closed her eyes and then began to glow. The glowing was soft but then began to intensify engulfing her body. At some point we had to look away because it was too bright and hurt our eyes. Carlisle had us step away from her, just in case anything were to happen. The glow started changing from a white color to a light blue.

After what I felt like forever, there was no more light, like a switch had been turned off. All of us turned back to Bella and gasped, my jaw dropped at the sight of her. Standing in our living room was the most beautiful and most innocent thing I had ever seen, if I were able to cry I would have been. It was Bella.

Instead of wearing the clothes she had on earlier, now she wore a white beautiful dress. For a moment I thought her feet were bare but I noticed she had on silver slippers. Around her neck was a silver chain with a sapphire stone hanging on the end. On each hand was a gold ring with a white stone.

What really caught my attention, though, were the pair of majestic white wings on her back. They looked long enough to cover her body, and had some sort of designs on them too. My breath caught when I reached her face, it was possible that she had increased in beauty. I almost stumbled over myself when her scent reached me, as with her beautify her scene had intensified.

"What...what...what...?" were the similar responses from my family.

Bella looked at each of us nervously. "I'm, sort of, an Angel."

Sort of? I think not.

"You're a freaking angel!" Emmett burst out, his expression wide with shock.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were an angel?" Carlisle asked. _If it weren't for the tattoo on her back that I saw at the Hospital the other day, I would have never known. . ._

"I couldn't, it was against the rules," answered Bella with a sad look on her face.

_She looks so innocent like a child, like back then_, Esme thought, _I have to protect her, I don't know why but I have to._

_We must have done something right in all our years, I mean, I'm friends with an angel!_ Alice was trying to reason with herself.

_So innocent and friendly and sweet-looking_, thought Jasper,_ must stay near her._

We were like bees to honey, I thought amusingly.

"May I?" asked Carlisle motioning towards her wings.

"Of course," she laughed and I right about melted.

Carlisle approached her wings slowly and reached out a tentative hand. He ran his fingers across her wings, a delighted smile on his face that had me burning with jealously. Jealously? Woah, where did that come from?

"Amazing," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"This is all nice and dandy but why are you here?" Rosalie asked. Surprisingly her thoughts weren't filled with hatred but mere curiousity. I myself was curious to know why too.

"You can calls us Angels, Guardians, Spirits, whichever one," Bella began, "our purpose is to protect the human world from mythical creatures at all costs."

"So you're like Guardian Angels?" Carlisle asked to clarify.

"Some of us are," answered Bella, "You see, we have what is called a Council of thirteen high-power Angels, and Foreseers. The Foreseers are Angels who can see into the future not to predict outcomes but to find those who need our help and that's where I come in.

To keep it simple, those who are blessed and turned into Angels are the Guardians because of the sacrifice of their human life. Then there are those who are born Angels, most commonly royal, who can also protect."

I was in awe as well as the rest of my family. We were aware of one other mythical creature, it was hard not to when they smiled like rotten eggs for miles, but to learn that there were other creatures was fascinating.

"What other kind of mythical creatures are there?" Emmett asked.

"What kind of sacrifice in the Angels' human life?" Rosalie asked.

"There are royals?" asked Jasper surprised. It was the first time he had spoken without sounding horrible.

Everyone was shooting off questions one after the other. I cracked a smile when I saw Bella's face, it looked like she wanted to answer every single question but they were going too fast. I had to admit it was horrible to feel like she had died but I was itching to know why.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"Woah, there, one at a time," I cut through their questioning. They mumbled their apologies but I heard one that sounded more shameful than the rest. It was Jasper. Oh, I totally forgot to clear my 'death' from his conscience. "Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah," was his small reply.

"Jasper, don't feel guilty, this wasn't your fault," I told him, "I let you drink my blood instead of that human girls and yeah, I may have died but you didn't kill me and most importantly you didn't kill that girl."

"But-" I cut him off.

"No buts, now let me hear you say it, 'It wasn't my fault'," that should help him.

He gave me an incredulous look but still did what I asked him to. At first he said it so low I didn't hear it, I doubted even the rest of his family heard it either.

"Louder," I said.

"It wasn't my fault," said Jasper, but I wasn't happy with his tone.

"Like you mean it," I smiled.

He took a deep breath, "It wasn't my fault." There, that was perfect.

"Back to your questions, Emmett, there are many different kinds of mythical creatures but most don't know that the other exists," I answered Emmett's question then turned to Rosalie, "Not everyone becomes an Angel when they die or else there would be thousands of them and not all them would be good, but something in an Angel's human life must be given up willingly and unknowingly too it's kind of hard to explain."

"Like your life?" Esme asked, "That's what was given."

I nodded, "Yeah, my human life was what I gave up in order to save that little girl."

Rosalie's expression suddenly changed, her eyes didn't hold the same glaring intensity in them. She actually looked soft and caring, and it made me wonder why she changed with my answer. There was silence for a few seconds and it threatened to turn awkward so I cleared my throat and moved on to answer Jasper's question.

"Yes, there are royals," I laughed softly, "but they don't necessarily control anyone, they're more of a symbol of power and morality, role models if you will."

Just like William and what a great role model he was, more like a spoiled brat.

"If you are here to protect humans then why exactly are you _here_?" Edward asked.

Ah, the question I've asked myself a few times. "Well, you see, I'm not here to protect humans this time."

"Then?" asked Emmett.

I was about to answer but Alice squealed. "You're here to protect us!"

All the Cullens, except Alice, gasped and turned to stare at me, the question clear in their eyes. I wasn't sure how much information they could take but I was already answering most of their questions so I may as well tell them.

"I'm here to protect you guys," I confirmed what Alice said.

"Cool," Emmett grinned, "but I'm the one who could be protecting you."

"Don't underestimate an Angel, Emmett," I grinned back.

"Dear, what do you need to protect us from?" Esme asked throwing Emmett a scolding look, "We're vampires after all."

"That's what the Foreseers are unsure of and part of the reason why I'm here," I answered her truthfully, "We're designed to protect humans and not mythical creatures so the Council isn't sure why I'm 'destined' to protect you guys, unless you guys don't want protection from what ever it is that you're in danger from?"

"I haven't seen any danger in our futures," said Alice. I gave her a questioning look. She giggled, "I can see the future, but not everything is set in stone so it changes according to our decisions."

"A vampire with a gift," I mused. "Are you the only one with a gift?"

"No, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Edward can read minds," Alice replied and I almost choked. Edward can read minds! Then why the hell was he toying with me when we could have avoided so much.

"But I can't seem to read yours," Edward said, he looked like he was trying to hide a smile but was unsuccessful.

"That explains a lot," I muttered.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie laughed while Carlisle and Esme stifled their laughter. At that moment they looked so much like a normal regular family I actually believed they were human and I was simply their guardian angel, looking out for them in silence.

"Hey, I never gave you a tour of the house when you came last time," Alice suddenly spoke up, "Edward, go show her the house."

Edward threw her a 'what' look then turned to me and smiled.

"You don't have to show me your house," I assured him.

"It's no problem," Edward smiled again and started walking towards the stairs, "Come on."

"Really, you don't have to," I said again but Alice stood up from her seat and all but pushed towards Edward.

Me being me, the unexpected happened and I tripped. Before my face could meet Mr. Really-Nice-Floor I felt a pair of strong, cool arms wrap around my waist. I looked up shocked and my eyes connected with Edward's. To my embarrassment I started blushing so I looked away.

"Thanks," I cleared my throat.

I looked up again, his eyes were darker and his arms were still around me. I probably blushed an even darker shade of red. In the background I could hear more laughter that surely belonged to the rest of the Cullens.

"So, where do we go?" I asked.

Edward's eyes widened and he let me go, if he could then I'm sure he would have been blushing too. He ran a hand through his bronze locks and flashed me a dazzling smile that had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"To the rooms first," he replied and practically ran up the stairs. Show off. He looked back down at me smirking and I smiled sweetly at him before I was floating off the ground, courtesy of my wings, and landing next to him.

"Let's go," I smirked like him and motioned to the hallway.

He just laughed and showed me through his home until he finally stopped outside a door. I glanced at him after he didn't make a move to open the door so I opened it. This was definately his room and I found I loved it. Almost one of his entire wall was covered with CDs and right next to that was a really high tech stereo. Another of the walls allowed a perfect view of the forest surrounding their house and a small stream nearby. There was a black couch in there too but no bed. I suppose they didn't need it but the rest of the rooms had beds. Wait. Oh, ew.

"What's so funny?" Edward's voice behind me made me jump.

"Nothing, I, uh, just like your room," I answered but to my mortification blushed again. Ugh, why do I keep doing that?

I moved to stand in front of the window to get a better view of the outside and a few minutes to compose myself. There was a strange feeling in me that I couldn't identify but it was making me feel. . .I didn't even know the right words to explain.

"What are you thinking?" I heard Edward's voice again, he was so close I could feel his cool breath on my neck; it was sending chills down my back.

I turned around and found him much closer than I thought. I found myself thinking of how beautiful Edward's topaz eyes looked and how soft and inviting his lips were looking. Woah, back up there. Lips? It almost seemed like time was freezing, the noise around us stopped and all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating fast and our breathing. I stared into his eyes hypnotized and then his hands shot out on either side of me.

My breathing quickened but not in fear, in exhilaration. Without thinking I stood on my tip-toes and closed the space between Edward and me, which wasn't much.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Unknown POV**

The mind-reader had no clue I was here, nor did the rest of their coven. How wonderful to have these talents in your grasp. As quietly as I could I watched the Angel lean in and brush her lips against the vampire in a loving manner. Both had a look of bliss on their faces, something I couldn't allow to happen. The Angel hadn't told them everything regarding their fates, and I intended to use that to my advantage. I will have her blood on my hands and I will watch as the life drained out of her with her charges watching but unable to do a thing.

Maybe the Council did know what it was doing after all. Looks can certainly be deceiving.

**Ooh, who's the unknown POV? What will happen between Edward and Bella? (What is happening between Edward and Bella?) Anyway, yeah, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'll put some more pictures up for this story. :D**

~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever


	14. Chapter 13

**Happy New Years! I can still hear people partying in my neighborhood. lol. Anyway, my first chapter in 2009!! How awesome is that! :) I update faster like I promised. I just hope it wasn't that bad.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (my first disclaimer of 2009!) **

**Rosalie POV**

Isabella Swan. The new girl and threat to my family, at least that's what I thought of her until now. Now she's our Guardian Angel, protector from some kind of danger heading our way, and I can't seem to hate her anymore. I think part of it had to do with her telling us her story, of how she gave up her life in order to save a little girl, something about it just got to me. Surely this would surprise the family if I start acting nice to Bella, considering I was the bitch. They didn't have to say it out loud but I knew they sometimes thought that about me and that was okay because yes I did have to agree. But of course they had to understand that my passing into this world was not pleasant, as with all, and I regretted what was done to me in the last hours of my human life.

Something else that had me warming up to Bella was how she got through to Jasper. He was the newest to our family and after his past our lifestyle was hardest on him but he tried so hard, especially for Alice. Then there was the looks Edward and Bella had shared when he caught her from tripping, oh yeah, we didn't miss that.

We heard the conversation between Edward and Bella as they made their way through the house. Esme and Carlisle tried to get us to give them some privacy but even they were eavesdropping, besides privacy was something hard to get in this house. I was in even curious. Our curiosity spiked however when Jasper suddenly straightened up and looked at Alice with hunger in his eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he wanted to eat her, no wait, it's the other type of hunger.

Hmm, what were they doing up there?

Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking about that because then Emmett started laughing. I wanted to smack him but then I was hit with a wave of lust so strong I accidently dug my nails into the arm rest and ended up ripping them. I was expecting Esme to scold but when I looked at her she was too busy eyeing Carlisle; now that was a little uncomfortable. They may not be our real parents but we still considered them as such and it was awkward to see them watch each other lustfully.

Jasper couldn't seem to control himself anymore and threw himself at Alice; Alice didn't seem to mind though. Carlisle took Esme in his arms and disappeared upstairs while Emmett gave me a suggestive glance and motioned to the front door. He didn't have to tell me twice. He grabbed my hand and we were running towards the forest.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

Holy cow! It's been a while since that's happened. Rose and I were heading back to the house after our little escapade. I don't know what caused Jasper to lose control like that but he should do it more often. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Isabella Swan. Our guardian angel. Who would've thought? She looked so small and fragile, well compared to me everyone looked small and fragile, but to know that she was here to protect us from some kind of danger was weird. But still, she's an Angel for Pete's sake, how awesome is that and those wings, whoa. Take that Edward, I thought smugly, he always thought that we were damned and had no souls because of what we are and yet we have an Angel protecting us.

Speaking of Edward, he was giving Bella some pretty intense looks earlier. If I had to guess I'd have to say it was lust in his eyes but really, Edward, the prude of the family. That boy better watch himself, though, if he _were_ to be thinking about that towards Bella. After all this it was pretty obvious Esme and Carlisle saw her as a new addition to the family, not to mention Alice and Rosalie, I'm pretty sure Jasper too. I certainly did and I dared say I saw her as a new little sister to protect, even if she was protecting me too. She's one of us now.

"Jasper, dear, are you okay?" I heard Esme's voice in the distance. Rose and I ran faster and reached the house.

I gave a low whistle when I saw the living room. Two of the couches were destroyed as well as the carpet. Damn, Jasper and Alice sure had a great party. Speaking of which, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor, one grinning and the other giggling. Both had their clothes wrinkled and all that while their hair was no better. I suspected me and Rose looked the same, except with maybe dirt or leaves. Carlisle was coming out of the kitchen grinning too, which alone was weird for me. Where were Edward and Bella?

"Whoa, what happened to the living room?" there was Bella.

She was at the top of the stairs, Edward standing behind her smiling like an idiot if I may add, wearing a confused expression. We looked at each other and laughed nervously. No need for Bella to know of our afternoon activities. Eddie boy might know though. Edward growled softly and glared at me. Oh right, mind reader. Stay out of my head, lover boy! He growled some more and I just laughed.

"Yes, well, it's getting late," Esme shifted uncomfortably, that's a first, "You're probably expected back home Bella."

"Not unless you count my food and bed," Bella joked, "but I really should be going."

"You're all alone at your house Bella?" asked Esme, a familiar glint appearing in her eyes. Bella nodded, "Why don't you stay here with us?"

"Oh no, I couldn't, I'm being enough trouble as it is," declined Bella politely, "I'll be fine."

"Alright but at least let one of the kids take you home, after all you're still not well enough to walk," said Esme.

"Oh my, my car!" gasped Bella, "It's still at school."

"Me and Rose'll go get it," I spoke up. I could actually get the chance to ride it, if Rose didn't object that is.

"Yeah sure," shrugged Rosalie but I know inside she was squealing.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

I kept replaying Bella standing on her tip toes and our lips meeting. Her warm, soft, gentle lips meeting my own hard cold ones. The way her body pressed against mine with the gentlest of touch. Had the kiss meant anything? Why did we even kiss in the first place? It's not like she liked me that way or I her, right? No, that wasn't right. I was still a monster and she was an Angel, having sacrificed her own human life, destined to protect humans from mythical creatures such as us. Yet, she was also destined to protect us from some sort of danger. Did that make it all better? Certainly not. Did I regret our kiss? Yes. . .who am I kidding, of course not!

Hearing what my family had been up to made me extremely uncomfortable and it didn't help that I could read their every thought. I tried keeping Bella from the living room and my parents room for as long as possible so she wouldn't notice. Emmett had called me lover boy, where had he gotten that idea?

I turned to Bella, "I can drive you home if you want."

"Thanks Edward," a beautiful blush was creeping upon Bella's pale cheek making me catch my breath. That will be the death of me. She began twirling a strand of her brown hair in obvious nervousness.

Alice began giggling again and not because of Jasper. _She needs to change back into her human form and don't forget to catch her!_

Catch her? I wondered what that was about.

"Alright," Bella breathed out before she began glowing again. This time the light wasn't as blinding as last time. She was back in her normal clothes, except that her shirt had dried blood on it. I caught Bella's eyes going in and out of focus and ran to catch her when her legs buckled underneath her.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Esme, just dizzy," replied Bella, her eyes were closed, "The energy in my human form is drained right now."

_She's exhausted, Edward, don't let her walk,_ Jasper warned me.

"You're definitely not going to school tomorrow, missy," Carlisle said firmly.

"Fine," Bella sighed.

Without another word, I ran Bella to my car and placed her in gently. After making sure she was safely buckled in I sped out of my house and towards Bella's. It didn't take that long and I was grateful. Bella was falling asleep in the passenger seat, not the most comfortable of places. I stopped in front of her house and got her out, the door was unlocked but I didn't worry about that. There was a note on her counter from Emmett and Rosalie.

_Dear lover boy (you know you are), _

_Alice called to tell us where the key is, as if that would stop us, and we left Bella's awesome car in the garage. I really need to get one of those for Rose; she wouldn't stop talking about it. Anyway, don't do anything I wouldn't do. _

_From your dear lovely brother and sister, _

_Emmett and Rose _

I pocketed the note, making one for myself to smack Emmett on the head, and settled Bella on her bed. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable but I couldn't change her out of her current clothing. Where is Alice when you need her?

"Right here dear brother," an unusually chirpy voice broke through the silence. Alice was standing by the window grinning. "Out, and no reading my mind."

"Hey Alice," Bella said as she caught sight of my sister.

Alice pushed me out of the room and I obliged happily. Ten minutes later Alice said her goodbyes to Bella and ran home. When I entered Bella's room again she was fast asleep, curled up in bed. She looked so adorable and innocent. I fought with myself deciding whether I should leave or stay. I took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room and watched her sleep. It made me feel calm and. . . .needed.

"Edward," I jumped a little when I head Bella call my name. I looked at her but she was asleep. How odd, I heard her say name quite clearly. "Edward."

Oh, she sleep talks. I wondered if she knew that.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

_I was walking down a road alone; there were trees on either side that reached up to the sky preventing much light to permeate. It was difficult to tell whether it was day or night but it was certain; I was alone. I realized I was in my Angel form yet my white dress was torn and dirt streaked like I had been in a battle and my feet were bare. If I looked in a mirror I would probably look horrible. A twig snapping caught my attention. It was either an animal or a person, pretty sure a person by the sound of the footsteps. _

_"Hello?" I called out, surprised I could see breath. _

_"Bella, sweet Bella, why do you cry?" a familiar voice responded from the shadows, "It'll be alright." _

_I didn't pick up any signs of danger but one could never be too cautious. "Who are you?" _

_"It's all a dream," was all I got, "Sleep. You're protected." _

_I'm protected? By whom? I was the one doing the protecting here and a bad job of it lately. _

_This was a dream. Just a dream. _

_"Sleep Bella," the voice cooed and then faded. _

My eyes shot open but all I saw was darkness and cold. I was huddled up in a ball with a few blankets on me keeping me warm. I was alone in my room when I swore I could have felt another presence with me while I slept. I took a look at my alarm clock and was about to shoot straight out of my bed when the events from yesterday crashed into me. I was relieved I didn't have to keep this secret from the Cullens anymore and the same for them. But- oh my God. I kissed Edward! And I didn't regret it. What was wrong with me?

Don't think about that Bella, just let it go for now. I told myself.

On a list of other things, I had been ordered by Carlisle to stay home and off my foot. At this point I didn't want to make a big fuss out of it and decided to do exactly as he told me. Having a broken ankle and dying was really exhausting. There was only so much my human form could take. So now I had a full day of nothing to do. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes.

It may have been longer than a few minutes but all of a sudden I heard knocking coming downstairs. Who could it be? If it's any of the Cullens they knew they didn't have to knock.

"If you're one of the Cullens, what are you doing down there, come on up," I whispered but loud enough for a vampire to hear me but not a human. If indeed it was a Cullen, most probable Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie, why weren't they at school?

The door to my room opened a bit and my heart sped up when I met the familiar face of Edward. His beautiful topaz eyes and dazzling smile were staring back at me. I found myself smiling back at him shyly and motioning him to come in.

"Morning Bella," greeted Edward.

"Hey Edward, why aren't you in school?" I asked him curiously, not that I didn't want him here.

"Esme thought it would be a good idea if I kept you company today," he answered, then added, "I might have also convinced her it was a good idea for me not to go to school."

"I see," I raised an eyebrow at him, "So what are we doing today?"

"I actually wanted to. . .you know. . .take you to a special place of mine," Edward stumbled with his words. I found it quite adorable since he didn't seem like the kind of person to stumble over his words.

"You want to take me?" I asked.

"I mean if you don't want to go that's okay, I just thought it might be nice instead of staying in bed all day," Edward babbled on looking crestfallen and embarrassed.

I giggled quietly but he heard me anyway.

"You're really cute when you babble," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I blushed and dug my head in my hands.

"And you're really cute when you sleep talk," I heard Edward say.

I straightened up shocked and stared at him. Now he started laughing while I just stared. I _sleep talked_!

"How do you know?" I asked him. "Are you spying on me?"

"I would never spy on you," he replied smirking, "I was merely watching you sleep while you were unaware of it."

"That equivalates to the same thing," I told him.

"Back to the question at hand," Edward flashed me another dazzling smile that made me forget what we were talking about for a moment, "Would you like to go?"

"Sure," I smiled. I really did want to go. "But I need a minute."

"A _human_ minute," he grinned.

"Yes vampire, a human minute," I joked with him, "Now entertain yourself while I finish."

"No problem," I thought I heard Edward mutter as I threw the covers off me.

**So was it any good? I'd loved to hear about your guy's New Year since we obviously all had it at different times. lol. I'll jump back in to chapter 14 so don't worry expect that soon too. Adios ppl. :D**

~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever


	15. Chapter 14

**'Kay guys here's chapter 14! Important AN at the bottom! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Imagine if I did. . . .)**

**Edward POV**

Thank you Esme for caring so much! I thought to myself as I waited for Bella to come downstairs. Esme did want me to come and see Bella but she didn't specify when so I just nudged her there. I don't think she minded anyway. Alice hinted that today might be lighter than most days and the sun might even shine for a little bit. This gave me an idea. If Bella had revealed herself to us then I wanted to return the favor, vampire style. Although, I had to admit, yesterday had been information overload for all of us but now we were okay, as okay as we were going to be that is.

"Alright, I'm ready," Bella's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking fresh and beautiful. Her stunning brown eyes captured mine and had me smiling widely. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said _Live Laugh Love_ in white letters and tight looking jeans with a pair of grey converse. Around her neck was a stone pendant that matched her outfit. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and I couldn't see any makeup on her face, unlike most girls at school. What really caught me was her sweet-smelling scent, almost overpowering me.

It took a moment for me to respond. " Let's go."

I led her to the edge of the forest, out of prying eyes, and turned back to her grinning.

"Is this the part where you kidnap me?" Bella asked amused.

"This is exactly the part where I kidnap you," I replied with a smile. I took a couple of steps closer to her until we were inches apart. My throat burned a little but I ignored that and focused on her. I picked her up and settled her on my back quickly but gently and then I was running off into the forest.

If I thought running was exhilarating before now it was just mind-blowing. Or maybe it was just having Bella on my back and holding on to me tightly, her body pressed against mine so like yesterday when we shared our kiss.

In no time at all I came to a stop and let her down. Her face showed shock and I feared I might have scared her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," I apologized quickly.

Her reaction threw me off guard. "Are you kidding me? That was awesome!"

This girl really surprised me, and it wasn't just because I couldn't read her thoughts. I let out a sigh of relief and took one of her hands slowly then led her to the place I wanted to show her. Also because I couldn't read her thoughts I watched her expression unsure if she would like it.

Bella gasped and her eyes widened, not in displeasure but in awe. Her eyes scanned every inch of my meadow and I could see in her eyes she was falling in love with it. I stayed behind while she walked to stand in the middle of it, taking in all the surroundings. As if on cue, the clouds lightened up even more and a couple of rays of light spread throughout the meadow. I wanted to show her myself in the sun but again feared she would not like what she saw.

"Edward, this place is amazing," said Bella catching my attention. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

I took a deep breath of unnecessary air and stepped out into the light. As always, my skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. I know she knew about vampires and all that jazz but I doubted she had ever been with some up close since she protected humans instead of the mythical creatures. Bella motioned for me to come forward and I did so slowly. Again we were only inches apart and, personally, I wouldn't have it any other way.

No! Bad Edward! I thought. She's an Angel and you're a vampire; huge difference.

Bella raised her hand and brushed her warm fingers by my cheek. I sucked in a gust of air and my eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. The feel of her touch on my face was comforting and incredible.

"You have no idea how good that feels," I murmured.

"I've never seen a vampire in the sunlight," whispered Bella, "You shine brighter than the biggest star."

I opened my eyes and chuckled, "I doubt that, trust me."

"I think you do, trust _me_," Bella repeated my words, "I've seen them and they pale in comparison."

"I thought you might get scared of seeing me like this," I confessed.

"Never," smiled Bella, her eyes lighting up, "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," I couldn't help but say.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked away shyly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. At times like this I wished I could read her mind to know what she was thinking about. When she did look up again I was captured by her sparkling brown eyes. Why was it that every time I was alone with Bella time seemed to freeze and it was only us in this moment? Again, this was really frustrating.

Bella cleared her throat loudly and plopped down on the grass next to me. I cleared my throat also as I realized what had been happening. Bella and I had been leaning towards each other and just a second later our lips would have touched. I had to be more careful.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I almost kissed him! Part of me just wanted to let go and act on my feelings but another part of me screamed about the consequences. I could not do this. Plain and simple. Those were the rules. Yet, I was breaking them now, at least my _heart_ was. Memories of our kiss yesterday flooded my mind and I found I couldn't regret it. Crap. What have I gotten myself into?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to Edward. While I had been busy with my thoughts he had taken a seat next to me and put some noticeable distance between us. Good. Anyway, this beat hanging around all day in bed hands down. The place was beautiful and the little bit of sunshine breaking through the clouds made everything glow. In Edward's case, literally glow and sparkle. I don't know why he was afraid that I would be afraid to see him like this.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. There was curiosity and frustration sparkling in his eyes.

"About nothing in particular," I answered embarrassed to say what I really had been thinking about. "How did you find this place?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands," he answered smiling, "one time though I really needed to think and be alone and that's when I discovered this place."

His answer made perfect sense. It seemed we had that in common, thinking and being alone. I grew curious, then, about his family and I wanted to find out more about them. I had barely been supplied with just their names and nothing else really.

"Hey Edward, could you tell me more about you and your family?" I asked.

"Um, sure," a thoughtful look crossed his face.

Time passed by as I sat here with Edward listening to him tell me about his family. He wouldn't go into a lot of detail but just a rough sketch for me to get an idea. I didn't ask him for anymore about his family but instead we just talked and talked. It wasn't until we both sat in a comfortable silence that I paid attention to something other than Edward.

"It's twilight," I realized. The sky was splashed with hues of pink, blue, and purple in the clouds. It was a mesmerizing sight, like so many I had seen before.

"The end of a beautiful day," Edward sighed, "it's sad everything has to end."

"That doesn't mean you can't remember it or let it end right away for that matter," I said. Edward laughed, which sent chills throughout my body making me shiver involuntarily.

"You're cold," deduced Edward. I just shrugged and let him think that instead of telling him my unexpected reaction to his laughter. At that moment though my stomach growled loudly and I blushed furiously embarrassed. "And hungry."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly eat breakfast you know," I joked.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," he apologized. I stared at him and then laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it Edward," I assured him, "It wasn't your fault."

"Come on, let's get you back to your house," he lifted me from the ground and onto his back.

"Can we go to your house instead?" I asked, not ready to go home just yet.

"Of course," he chuckled and then we - he - was running.

I would never dare say it out loud, or think about it, but there was something about him carrying me on his back that. . .cough*turnedmeon*cough. . .. I buried my face in his back as I felt myself blush again. Oh my goodness, what was wrong with me?

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

I'm going to kill Edward when he gets home!

How did he not tell me he was going to cut classes, with Esme's permission, and hang out with Bella all day? I wanted to spend some time with our Angel too. Argh. Oh well, there's still the possibility of a shopping trip. Anyway, Edward and Bella. Wow, even I didn't see that one coming and I'm the psychic but it was pretty obvious with the way they were eyeing each other and the incident with Jasper yesterday.

Now I did see that. They kissed, and it was a sweet, innocent, first kiss. I hadn't told anyone but if I didn't I would explode with excitement and the first people I would tell will be Carlisle and Esme. As if they didn't already know; the connection between Bella and Edward I mean, not the kissing part. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper saw it too but had no idea how close those two love birds were getting. How fabulous!

"Alice, sweetheart, you're going to break the bed," Jasper's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to him and found an amused smile on his face. I hadn't realized I'd been bouncing rather hard.

"Jasper's getting some action," Emmett's loud voice echoed from the living room, "Esme Alice is going to break the bed."

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie and then a smacking sound. I giggled then stopped as I felt the familiar pull of my mind leading me into a vision.

_"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Edward apologized to someone. Wasn't he with Bella? Oh, wait, there she is. Bella stared at him then started laughing. _

_"Don't worry about it Edward," Bella assured him, "It wasn't your fault." _

_"Come on, let's get you back to your house," Edward lifted Bella off the ground and onto his back swiftly but gently. _

_"Can we go to your house instead?" asked Bella. _

_"Of course," Edward chuckled. _

The vision faded and I found myself bouncing again with energy. Bella's coming over! Bella's coming over! We need food. Yay, shopping; different, but still shopping. A snapping sound brought me out of my excitement and then I was closer to the ground. Damn. I broke the bed.

"Sorry Jazz, I'll order a new bed don't worry," I pecked him on the lips while Emmett's laughter filled the entire house, practically shaking it.

I put on some shoes and ran downstairs making sure to run in front of Emmett and 'accidently' disconnect the cable to his video games. Rosalie laughed while Emmett just stared at the t.v. in disbelief. Hah! I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and was out the door.

"Bella's coming in ten minutes!" I yelled, "Gotta go get her some food!"

* * *

It actually took less than ten minutes to get some food for Bella. I parked in the garage and took all the grocery bags into the kitchen where I found Esme waiting for me. I let her take over since she knew the most about cooking and went into the living room. Just as I sat down Edward and Bella walked in. Edward was smiling, almost like an idiot, and Bella was blushing slightly. Oh boy, what happened?

"Nothing Alice," Edward growled. Yeah, sure, I'm going to believe that.

"Hey Bella," I ignored Edward and smiled at Bella.

"Angel-Bells, you're here!" Emmett shot up from his seat on the floor and engulfed Bella in a huge hug, spinning her around a few times.

"Emmett. . .human form. . .can't breathe. . ." Bella gasped.

Edward's face became horrified and then snatched her away from Emmett and held her to himself. The look on his face was hilarious.

"Are you okay Bella? Are you hurt?" asked my lovely brother.

"I'm fine," responded Bella giggling a little, "Keep the love down, Em."

"Emmett you could have hurt her," Edward rounded on Emmett, "that was dangerous."

"Chillax Eddie," way to go Emmett, I rolled me eyes, "Bella's fine, you're babying her too much."

"Edward's right, Emmett," Rosalie stood next to Edward, "you could have hurt Bella."

Well, that was new. Didn't see that coming either. Rosalie wasn't a mean person, overconfident, yes, vain, of course, but not mean and yet it was surprising to see her being nice to Bella. Considering Rose's past and her dislike of humans interfering with her family, she didn't take to anyone easily. Bella wasn't entirely human either, but I think Rose liked her.

"What are they arguing about now?" Jasper asked, lifting me off the couch and to his lap.

"Emmett," I answered simply.

"Ahh," he smiled and watched his siblings argue with amusement.

"Hey Jasper, Alice," Bella slipped away unnoticed from Edward and sat down on the couch with us. Jasper tightened a little but then relaxed, his eyes a little darker with thirst but nothing he couldn't handle. The blue was fading from his eyes already.

"Bella," Jasper nodded in response.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you today?" Esme asked coming out of the kitchen. Her eyes were shining as she gave Bella a hug.

"Better than yesterday," answered Bella.

"Alice brought some food and I made you a quick dinner," said Esme.

"Oh Esme, you didn't have to," Bella smiled shyly.

"Nonsense, come," Esme and Bella walked into the kitchen, Esme ignoring Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward still arguing. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

They might be at it a while, or at least until Carlisle got home which should any minute now. That or until Edward notices Bella's not there anymore. What a strange family I have but I wouldn't give them up for anything and now that Bella was here with us things were going perfectly.

**A little bit of a filler chapter but it was important to the story so I'm no complaining. Anyway any thoughts, comments, suggestions, questions, you know I'd like to hear them. :)**

**Important Question: Wich group would you like to see enter the story, the Volturi, the werewolves, or the Nomads? Or should I do a combination? Or should I just keep the present/future villian I have in mind?  
****  
I'll put a poll up too!!!**

~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, here's chapter 15, I wasn't really satisfied with it but well, it goes set the stage for a few things and gives you more insight on - I'll just let you read. :) Sorry for the lateness, like really sorry!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (If I did Jacob would be _just_ a friend, no offense :) )

**Carlisle POV**

Five minutes until my shift at the Hospital was over and I could go home to see my lovely wife and family. Now that I knew who Bella really was and what had happened to her in the past concerning me, I immediately saw her as part of the family as another daughter to Esme and me. The rest of the family saw her as such too.

There was something troubling me though, this danger coming for my family. Something so mysterious that even the Foreseers Bella talked about couldn't figure out. It had me worried but I didn't express my thoughts to Esme or let Edward hear them through my thoughts. Best not worry them right now.

I sighed and finished some paper work piled on my desk before leaving and placing them on the Nurse's station. I tried not to acknowledge the wistful sighing or gossiping coming from the nurses as I passed by. When I rounded the corner a rather . . . sour smell stopped me in my tracks. The smell of werewolf, and it was unmistakable.

"Mr. Cullen," a rough, raspy voice called. I turned slowly and was met with two men. One was older and in a wheelchair, Billy Black, while the other was younger but old enough. I recognized Billy but not the other.

"Yes."

"We need to talk," said Billy in a firm tone, "privately."

"We can talk in my office," I motioned to the door at the end of the hall. The young man looked reluctant but followed Billy and I into the office closing the door behind him. I wondered what this would be about. I settled behind my desk and waited patiently for one of them to start.

"I'm here to discuss the stay of the girl," Billy surprised me by saying.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Yes, her," the younger man replied.

"Sam, calm down," he spoke to the man and then turned to me, "She is a vampire, no?"

A vampire? Bella? I chuckled politely and shook my head, "No Bella is not a vampire; I assure you."

"Sam and my boy, Jacob, asked her to pass along a message after their brief encounter a few days ago," said Billy, "They informed me she reeked of vampire and she wasn't human."

"She has not mentioned anything to us," I frowned, "and she isn't human, yes but not a vampire."

"What is she then?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I could tell him Bella's secret as it was her secret.

"_I_ can't tell you but she can, it is not my secret to tell," I told them, "A meeting would be perhaps necessary."

"As soon as possible," Billy agreed.

"As for the message," Sam began, "There were two killings near our land, both the bodies had been drained of blood and the scent of vampires surrounded the place, even crossing the border."

"None of my family killed anyone," I said firmly.

"If it was a vampire passing by it is your job to keep them in line as long as they are around here," Sam continued, "if there are any more deaths, it gives us enough reason to attack."

The threat was easy to pick out from his voice but I remained composed. I would need to have a talk with Bella as soon as possible. I was certain this was the reason why she had damaged her ankle in the first place. It was a little horrifying I admit, thinking Bella had been close to young werewolves despite what she was and the ability to take care of herself.

"If that is all, then I would very much like to go home to my family," I stood up from my seat trying not to be impolite. Billy nodded and had Sam take him out the door leaving me alone in my office.

I grabbed my medical bag and jacket before locking the door and heading home. The meeting between Billy, Sam, and I would remain secret until I had a chance to talk thoroughly with Bella. I felt something wasn't right; almost like a danger coming closer, and I didn't like it.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Unknown POV**

It was getting difficult to wait but I had to, if I wanted to get the desired results. Let those "vegetarian" vampires feel close to their guardian Angel to the point where they see her as family and then I would strike. It was a brilliant plan but I wouldn't have gotten this far without _her_ help.

I gave an unnecessary sigh; old habits died hard, and stepped out of the two-story house. Very elegant and pricy just like the owners, and they sure were tasty. I licked my lips in anticipation and ran into the city ready to satisfy the burning in my throat.

After draining three humans I ran back to the house were I encountered one of the vampires working for me. He stood in the living room staring around at the pictures with his bright red eyes curiously.

"Amazing taste in art," he murmured.

"Yes, the owners did have an amazing taste," I laughed.

"I'm sure they did," he laughed as well, "In other news, the bodies have been dropped near the dog's land as you wanted and now they suspect the Cullens."

"Very good, Karl." Now that one part of my plan was going accordingly I could proceed with the next part. Oh I will enjoy this. "Be sure to let the others know."

"I will," Karl nodded and left the house.

Heaven was shinning down on me, how ironic really. I walked upstairs and made myself comfortable on one of the couches to wait for her so I could relay the news. Poor Isabella Swan, so unaware of me, and yet I was her biggest danger not only to her but them too. An eye for an eye, or rather a life for a life.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV**

The feelings coming and going from our family and me to Bella were incredible but a little alarming. Carlisle and Esme viewed her as another loving daughter. Emmett and Rosalie saw her as their little sister and had a fierce protectiveness when they were around her, although I was a bit surprised with Rose since she's usually cold to anyone outside of our family. While Alice saw her as another sister she also saw her as her best friend. I, on the other hand, amazed myself too with the level of caring I had for Bella as well. Edward, well he was a whole other thing. I'm not sure if he realized this but he loved her. Really _loved_ her. It was the same amount of intensity Carlisle felt for Esme, Emmett for Rosalie, and I for Alice, if not more.

Then there was Bella who felt the same way towards him and our family. It had nothing to do with her being our Angel but she as a person and it really was amazing. Just watching her interact with the family you could see it, apparently it didn't matter we were vampires she was protecting. I was grateful though for her forgiving and kind nature or else I would be killing myself right now.

"Hey Jasper, didn't you and me win that talent contest back in the 80's?" Emmett's loud voice broke me away from my thoughts. I looked up and found everyone staring at me expectantly.

"Which one, there were many?"

"The one where that crazy cat lady flashed the audience," replied Emmett trying to control his laughter.

Oh yeah. I shuddered as I remembered perfectly. "Did you have to bring that up Emmett, I swear I couldn't get rid of that image for weeks."

All of them started laughing but the loudest were Emmett and Bella. Bella being a "human" starting turning red and holding her stomach from laughing so much.

"Jasper, stop," Alice giggled while trying to look angry. It was hard to take her seriously with the constant changes in her expression. I sent waves of calm throughout the room which helped bring down the laughter instantly.

"Thank you dear," smiled Esme.

A small gasp coming from Alice had me jumping from my seat and cradling her in my arms. Her eyes were glazed over and had a far away looking in them. She was having a vision. The rest of the family and Bella caught on to what was happening and waited patiently. Alice gasped again, her eyes snapping back into focus, and squealed really loudly. All of us, even Bella, cringed at the incredibly high pitch.

"Ow, Alice, are you sure super squealing isn't another one of your powers?" Emmett asked sarcastically massaging his ears.

Alice threw him a glare then began parading around the living room clapping excitedly. The happiness radiating from her engulfed me and I couldn't help but spread it to everyone else. Soon all of us lost our cool and started copying Alice.

Life is good. Life is great. I feel like skipping. I feel like dancing. I feel like hugging. I feel like kissi- No! I snapped out of the happy mood clouding my mind and calmed everyone down again, except for Alice who couldn't be brought down.

"Esme you're the greatest! Thank you Carlisle! I love you guys!" Alice sang, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Jasper, don't ever do that again," Rose begged, "I felt like Alice."

"Why aren't you guys excited?" Alice screeched coming to a halt.

"About what?" Edward cracked, "You haven't said anything!"

"Bella. Is. Staying. With. Us." Alice pronounced each word slowly.

**I know, sucks, but next chapter things will heat up between Edward and Bella. I promise you. The chapter is already playing in my head like a film. So, you know what I like to hear: your thoughts, comments, suggestions, the whole enchilada.**

Another note: thanks to those anonymous reviewers from last chapter and everyone else. I read _every_ single review and answer back, also I check out your guy's stories too. I love reading what you guys think.

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well here's chapter 16, would've had it up sooner but I had to rewrite the last part of the chapter, sorry. Also important annoucement at the bottom. Please read or you'll get a bit mad, you were warned. **

**Oh, and you guys should check out _Bella Hale_ by JulesSC. That story is freaking amazing and awesome!**

**  
Discalimer: I don't own Twilight (but I sure did learn a lot from it :D )**

**Bella POV**

Everyone was silent for what felt like hours, all except Alice, and all the while Alice's words were repeating over and over in my head. I was staying with them! How was I staying with them? In the future? Right now? Did they feel they were really close to danger? That last thought that had me panicking. Oh my, I wasn't doing my job!

"YES!" I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard Emmett yell. "Bella's staying with us! Is that awesome or what?"

Emmett got up and started doing a happy dance with Alice. I stared at them with amusement and wide eyes. Either I was going to burst out laughing at their expense or I was going to sit here like a statue and have them laughing at my expense.

Those two are the strangest pair I have ever seen.

"Well, Carlisle and I were talking," Esme interrupted her son and daughter's celebration, "and we thought it would be best if Bella came and stayed with us."

"It would be better to stay together in case anything happens and I, well all of us, could get a chance to learn from Bella and Bella from us," Carlisle explained, "That is if Bella wants to?"

"I, um, well. . ." I didn't know what to say. I _did_ want to stay with them but I also didn't want to impose. I looked at Edward and found him smiling almost grinning at me. Although, if it would help me protect them then I had no problem with it. "Of course, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"Bella. You? Any trouble?" Alice laughed, "You're just what this family needs!"

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle," Rose linked her arm in mine and winked at Alice, "You know what this means right?"

"Shopping!" Alice screamed. Yeah, that was right next to my ear.

"Girl time!" Rose screamed. And that was my other ear.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle gave me 'Oh-no-you're-stuck-with-Alice' looks while Esme sent me an 'It's-going-to-be-okay' smile. I stayed silent and let them drag me up to Alice and Jasper's room. Apparently this was a big deal to Alice and Rose so I would suffer in silence but if they went overboard I will have to get away. I was thrown on the bed which was broken, oh don't want to know, and took a good look at what the girls were throwing on the floor. Guess that going overboard thing went out the window.

* * *

"Alice, do I even want to know what that's for?" I asked for the millionth time in the last four hours.

"No, you don't but I'll tell you anyway," said Alice coming from her closet and dropping a really soft, dark blue silky material on my hands. "Try this on."

Before I could protest Rosalie had me in the bathroom. I looked at the thing Alice had thrown at me and realized it was a dress. Rather than face Alice I put in on quickly and opened the bathroom door. Instead of the high pitched squeals of Alice or Rosalie's giggles I was met with a very stunned Edward at the doorway.

"Edward," I gasped. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating with the silence filling the room. Our eyes locked and the tension in the room rose to another level.

Was it just me or did he look sexy standing there? Oh my God, I just used the word 'sexy' to describe Edward. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It's getting really hot in here.

Edward broke our contact but his eyes roamed down painfully slow and then up again. The craziest blush I had ever experienced had nothing on the one I was wearing right now. I took a quick sharp breath to keep myself from fainting under his intense gaze. When I felt like I couldn't take it anymore I heard Alice and Rose's voices coming from the hallway.

"Hey Edward, what'cha doin' there standing around?" Alice asked. If I wasn't mistaken I detected a teasing tone ringing in her voice.

Oh wait until I change into my Angel form, that little pixie is going to pay!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

I couldn't be happier. Bella had agreed to come stay with us and I could see clearly that she made our family happy. Not to mention Edward especially. There was just a sparkle of life in his eyes that wasn't there before; my suspicions were confirmed when he came home this morning after being gone all night. As a mother nothing made me happier than to see my children happy.

Alice and Rose were upstairs with Bella, I do hope they don't frighten her; they do tend to get a bit carried away. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing a video game and as long as they didn't break out into another argument I didn't mind the noise. My amazing husband was up in his study reading a new medical book he recently acquired. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I heard Alice's voice upstairs talking to Edward so I guess I found him.

"I, uh, was just reminding Alice that, uh," I frowned as I heard Edward trying to respond. Well, that's something I've never heard before, Edward stumbling over his words.

"Yes Edward?" asked Bella, her soft voice carrying on downstairs.

"We should watch a movie or something in the living room," Edward replied in a rush.

Next thing I knew Edward ran down the stairs at vampire speed and plopped down on the couch. If vampires could be flushed with embarrassment I believe Edward would be a brilliant shade of red.

Are you okay honey? I asked through my thoughts discreetly in order for Emmett and Jasper not to hear. Edward nodded and glued his attention to the T.V.

A few minutes later the girls descended and a smile formed on my face. Alice had, no doubt, forced Bella into a dress which was a lovely blue color that reached just above her knees. From where I was standing the same flushed look was on Bella's face in the form of an adorable blush.

"Emmett turn off the game, we're watching a movie," Rosalie settled herself on one couch; Alice followed her example and did the same on the other one.

"Fine, but I choose," huffed Emmett and ran to the cupboard where we kept all the movies.

"No blood," Rose said.

"Or violence," Alice added.

"Or musicals."

"Aw, Rose, I like musicals," Alice pouted.

"No musicals," Rosalie said firmly.

"No musicals, then."

"No cussing in every other line," continued Rosalie.

"Or that type of action Emmett," Alice added in with a small giggle.

"We may as well be watching nothing," Emmett muttered.

"Can we-" Jasper began but was cut off by Alice.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but no war movies," said Alice. Jasper sighed and accompanied Alice on the couch.

"I'll go get Carlisle," I left them choosing a movie and headed up to Carlisle's study.

I knocked on the door respectfully and heard a 'come in' from my husband. I opened the door to find him putting his medical book down and a breathtaking smile grazing his lips that left me breathless, figuratively speaking of course.

"The kids are watching a movie," I smiled, "Feel up to it?"

"As long as you keep me company," he teased me standing up from his desk. I laughed and wrapped him a hug.

It was silent between us but there wasn't need for words at this moment. I read every single meaning in his eyes as I'm sure he did in mine. I just needed to feel close to my soul mate. My head rested on his chest in a comfortable manner and his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer. This moment was perfect.

"I love you Esme," whispered Carlisle.

"I love you too Carlisle," I whispered back.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine teasing me again. He knew it drove me crazy when he did that. A light grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah, we all love each other, now get down here," Emmett interrupted us. Emmett would be Emmett.

"We'll finish this later, milady," Carslie chuckled, pecking my lips.

"I'll hold you to that, my lord," I replied. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the office. As we made our way downstairs I couldn't help but notice the distance between Edward and Bella, not to mention the distinguishable tension coming from both of them.

Bella was twirling a lock of her hair while Edward tapped his fingers on the couch. They were avoiding each others eyes and kept looking somewhere else. The blush still hadn't left Bella's cheeks. I looked at Carlisle to see if he noticed it too. He did, and so did the rest.

Oh my poor son, he's in love with our Angel.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. She's asleep! On the outside it might look like I'm just watching the movie but on the inside I was bouncing. It was so hard to keep Edward distracted from my thoughts because if he heard them then he'd be out of here faster than I could blink. That stubborn vampire.

Now for the finish. From the corner of my eye I watched Bella's head roll on the couch and rest on Edward's shoulder. As predicted Edward stiffened in response and sat still. He looked so funny I had to stifle my laughter.

Perfect, I thought smugly and continued to watch the rest of the movie. When it was over and the lights were turned on again the first people I turned to look at were Edward and Bella. Although I was surprised to see Bella practically sleeping in Edward's lap.

"Don't even think about it Emmett!" hissed Edward.

"Aww, spoil my fun why don't you," Emmett muttered darkly.

"Emmett, I hope you weren't thinking about waking Bella up," Esme said. Emmett shook his head staring at Esme with wide innocent eyes. Sucker.

"Edward, would you mind taking her to her bed?" asked Esme.

It seemed like he was going to refuse but being the gentlemen that he was thought better of it and agreed. He got up from the couch fluidly with Bella in his arms and half ran upstairs to our guest room, now Bella's.

I sighed and let my head fall back on the couch, satisfied so far with my work. I had to admit it was tiring work but I wouldn't have it any other way. Jasper, sensing my emotions, looked at me curiously. I smiled but my sight hazed and the familiar pull of my visions took over.

_"Edward?" Bella's voice was filled with sleep. She was lying in bed and looking up at Edward through sleepy eyes. _

_"Shh, sleep Bella," Edward murmured kneeling on the side of her bed. Bella closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them and began caressing his cheek. Edward just leaned into her touch and placed a gossamer kiss on her hand. _

_"Edward, I-I think . . . I-I don't know what to think anymore," whispered Bella. _

_"Just sleep, love," murmured Edward again brushing a hand across her forehead moving away locks of her hair. _

_"You called me love?" Bella asked surprised. _

_Edward froze then moved his hand away and stood up. "I'm sorry." _

_"No, I . . . I like it," smiled Bella. Happiness shown in Edward's eyes as he knelt again by her side. "But this is wrong, what we're doing, I can't, I can't." _

_Tears began to fall from Bella's eyes and a flash of hurt crossed Edward's eyes before an unemotional mask took hold of his expression. _

_"What we're doing is nothing." Instead of the warmth of Edward's voice a cold, detached tone replaced it. _

_Bella's face flashed with shock and hurt and pain, she gazed at him with her tearful eyes before turning over facing the wall and crying. Edward stared at her before running towards the window and jumping out into the rainy right._

**Alright so what did you think of that? Everything, I'd like to hear. Thanks so much for your reviews on last chapter, unknowingly you guys are deciding the fate of these characters and unknown characters too. I'll let you think on that. **

**To one of my anonymous reviewer (you know who you are): Of course you can use it! I'd love it if you did. Keep me posted. :D **

**Okay, I started school today and I've got a bunch of homework for classes I haven't even gone to yet, yes that's college for you. Anyway, tomorrow I was going to update but I'm going to be in L.A. Friday and Saturday for a conference work-related, don't worry I'm going to be learning stuff and having fun at the same time, so I will be unavailable but if I do have time I'll try to make a miracle possibly. So maybe look for the next chapter on Sunday night, if lucky, or Monday. :D**

**Thanks guys, you're all the best.**

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alrighty guys, here's chapter 17!! I would have put it up sooner but there were some parts I had to rewrite. Anyway, this chapter sets the stage for the next chapter which will be of high importance! :D Thanks for all your reviews and thank you so much for reading! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (sad, yes, I know ;) )**

**William POV**

Isabella. _My_ Bella was sent on a Guardian Angel mission. Without my consent! How dare the Council do such a thing when they knew she was soon to be mine! I fumed angrily as I made my way down the many passages in search for one of the thirteen Angels but it proved hard at the moment. When they were not in session they tended to vanish, each to a secret place of their own to either meditate or teach younglings. After many hours of searching I came up with dead ends. To my luck, I caught a glimpse of Missy, Bella's mentor, ahead talking with a new Angel.

"I expect you to memorize the Rules to the dot so you can take the Oath in front of the Council in the next meeting," I heard Missy say to the girl as I approached.

"I will, Missy," the girl responded and ran off when she saw me coming. She must obviously know who I was.

"Ah, William, what may I do for you?" asked Missy bowing her head appropriately.

"I'm looking for one of the Council members but they're proving difficult to find," I answered with a sigh, "I must speak with them immediately."

"This is about Bella, isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact it is," I replied, "I would like to know why they sent my future wife off on a mission without informing me?"

"You know the rules very well William," Missy said, almost coldly, "She has a duty to protect and nothing is greater than that, you would do well to remember that."

"The Council, and my parents, were the ones who set up our engagement and you would do well to remember who I am and what Bella will become," I responded back, my temper catching fire.

"Nobody argues that," Missy sighed then added too quietly I almost didn't catch it, "except Bella."

I pretended like I didn't hear that as I thought of someone else I could talk to.

"I guess I'll go meditate," I told her and left without another word.

Was this taking it too seriously? Of course not. I was a Royal Angel. The only ones who might me able to help me in this situation were the Foreseers. Even then I had to be cunning for they do see the future. Perfect if you ask me.

I'll find you Bella _______________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

This had to be one of those moments I always enjoyed of being a vampire and living forever; the chance to be with the ones you loved always. Not to mention the strong bonds you created with everyone, some took more patience than others but they were always worth it in the end. Before, we would do activities together as a family such as this and hunting but I felt like now that Bella was here they actually meant something more than just spending time together. I was content and so was everyone else. It felt right.

That is the exact reason why my peace was shattered when I caught the sad expression on Alice's face and the glazed look in her eyes. Not a good sign. No one else seemed to notice the rapid change in Alice's spirit, except for Jasper and I. Emmett was laughing and teasing Carlisle and Esme about their special moment in Carlisle's study earlier. A more focused look came in my sister's eyes and I do believe if vampires could shed tears there would a waterfall.

"What did you see, honey?" Jasper whispered in her ear. Alice didn't respond and just rested her head on his shoulders as if tired.

"Nothing," she finally whispered back, "Nothing's set in stone."

That last part sounded like more of a reassurance for her than Jasper, which worried me. Alice always trusts her visions and relies on them, for which the saying 'Never bet against Alice' comes from. I caught her eyes and tried to ask with my eyes what was wrong but she looked away. It was that bad? But if it were wouldn't Edward be down here trying to make sense of it? Unless she was blocking him out?

Right, he's being stalker-ish in Bella's room. Poor girl.

"Esme, Carlisle, me and Alice are going on a quick hunt okay," I interrupted before Emmett could start again cracking jokes. My adorable teddy bear. What I would give to be close to him right now but I was a girl on a mission.

Both my parents smiled at me and nodded before returning to talk to each other. I stood up and grabbed Alice by hand.

"I'll bring her right back Jasper," I said before he could say anything. He was also worried about this and wouldn't let her out of his sight unless I reassured him she was going to be fine. "Come on Alice."

I pulled her out of the house with little resistance and when we were a good few miles away I sat her down on a rock. I took a seat on the one in front of her.

"Explain." I almost expected her to outright refuse but instead she put on an even more tortured expression.

"What do you think of Bella, Rose?" asked Alice. What did _I_ think of Bella? Where to start, but was my answer part of her vision? Did she see that I didn't like her or I was going to hurt her?

"Why Alice?" I asked panicking.

"Please, I need to know," she replied.

"I, believe it or not, consider her part of the family and think of her as a little sister," I answered honestly, "She's so kind and warm and it's hard not to like her, and I've seen that she makes the family happy."

"Then you would do anything to keep her here?" Alice asked cryptically. I nodded slowly unsure of where this was going. She opened her mouth and everything came pouring out. She explained what she saw and her worries. After she was finished I understood her fears and saddened myself.

There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. From what Alice explained Bella returned the feelings for Edward but she just wasn't sure, I didn't know why, but Edward took it hard. I would too after being alone so long; it's just that he took it the wrong way.

"We're not going to let that happen!" I told her firmly. I shot up from my seat on the rock, accidently denting it, and started pacing trying to come up with a plan, "I think we've waited too long to just let this escape us, we need a plan."

"To accomplish what Rose?" asked Alice, a familiar glimmer of hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Well, it's way too obvious that those two like each other, I mean even Emmett knows," I stopped pacing and threw my hands up in the air.

Just then one of Emmett's ideas popped into my head. Oh this was going to be good.

"You know you look evil, right?" Alice interrupted my suddenly brilliant idea.

"Alice, you know how much you like High School Musical," I started, she nodded, "Maybe it isn't so bad you made it us watch it for the hundredth time after all."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

I missed her. I missed Bella, and I know I shouldn't but I did.

As soon as I had set her down on her new bed, my body missed her warmth and gentleness. None of it made sense to me and I wasn't sure I wanted it to mean something just yet or at all. For the past week, and rather recently, I had felt a connection between Bella and I that wasn't the same as the type of feelings I had for my family, strange as it was. Jasper had told me as much and I was the mind-reader but he was the empath and emotions don't lie. Yet, I couldn't act on these feelings because I was a monster, as civilized as I looked, and I had killed people in the past. Then there was the fact that Bella was an Angel, a protector of the human race against us mythical creatures. As much as I loved her it would be wrong of me to claim Bella as my own.

There it was again. I said I loved her. . . . Okay, glad to know at least my subconscious is with me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and threw my hands up in frustration. I give up. There. I liked her. Loved her. What was I supposed to do now? We had shared a kiss which was magical and she had seen my -our- meadow where I had felt an even deeper connection with her. That meant a lot to me but what did it mean for her? Did she even feel anything for me? Maybe I was just confusing this for love from her because she was our protector? I mean I would imagine one would get attached to their charges.

Stop it Edward! I scolded myself. I couldn't allow myself to go there anymore; it. . .hurt.

I wanted to go straight to my piano to let out a bit of my anxiety but instead I was sitting here on my couch thinking quietly because I didn't want to wake Bella up. It was after midnight, Carlisle and Esme were busy whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, Emmett was planning something while blocking his thoughts from me with an occasional word revealed, and Jasper was worrying about Alice and reading a book at the same time. The only minds I couldn't hear were Rosalie and Alice's. I searched around but couldn't find anything, although there were faint whispers from afar. It must be them. A quick hunt perhaps.

For the rest of the night I found myself writing things down only to notice I had written a composition without meaning to. What surprised me was that it didn't look like what I usually wrote, this looked passion-filled. Another thing that had kept my mind occupied was the constant murmuring coming from Bella's room. She wasn't speaking in English though, it was a language I did not recognize one bit, surprisingly. The words were gentle and ancient but at the same time cryptic and panicked. I think I heard my name once unlike other times and a new name; William. Who he was I had no idea.

I didn't dwell on it too much before I suddenly heard Rose and Alice coming up in front of the house. Their thoughts flinging all over the place. Perhaps Alice had finally converted Rose into another her, cause we can never get enough of her, right?

"Hey!" Alice burst through the front door downstairs nearly breaking it. A miracle it didn't wake Bella. "We're home!"

"Where were you?" Jasper asked. I headed downstairs to greet my sisters and for something to do.

"Me and Rose went for a really quick hunt," Alice replied with a giggle and pecked him on the lips, "Anyway, is Bella up?"

"It's way too early Alice," I reminded her.

"And your point is?"

"Humans need sleep," I pointed out, "and at the moment she does need it because she's in her human form." I added before Alice could interrupt.

"Ooh, can we wake her up?" Emmett asked excitedly running down the stairs and attaching himself to Rosalie. "Hey baby."

"Absolutely not!" Esme's voice jumped in.

"Let's," at the same time Alice said.

"Kids, Bella needs her rest," Carlisle joined Esme at the top of the stairs, "Besides, she has to keep an eye out on all of you, imagine how tiring that is."

"Ha ha, Carlisle, because we can't look after ourselves," Alice replied sarcastically. "Minus Emmett."

"I can look after myself, thank you very much," Emmett cried indignantly.

"Of course you can, babe," Rose cooed. Jasper tried stifling his laughter at the look on Emmett's face. "What do you all say at some more bonding time?"

"I don't mind," smiled Esme.

"Why not," shrugged Jasper.

"Fo' sho'," agreed Emmett.

"I only have a few hours of work today so I don't mind either," agreed Carlisle.

"Great!" both Alice and Rose giggled together. "We'll meet after Carlisle comes home."

Something told me, or not told me, things would end up getting hectic. Combining Rose and Alice was never a good idea, unless we all wanted to get tortured which was always the case because they liked to take us shopping.

Be very afraid of Alice and Rose.

**Alrighty, tell me what you all think? For some reason I feel very hyper right now, but that's where I get my best ideas. Okay, I'm rambling now. . .lol. Anyway, yeah, there are some very important hints in this chapter, 'nough said****. Think you know what they are? Review 'em. :D**

**To my anonymous reviewer _InsanityisFUN!!!!_: Yes I was answering your question, and you can use it!!! :P**

**Peace out!  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh my, I'm so sorry you guys for taking soo long! I won't give you excuses but rest assured it won't happen again. I promise. Okay, here's chapter 18 and if you look closely I have written in some clues about the future (and the past). **

_And this is a special announcement!  
_I have found a band on Youtube, you guys might have heard them before, they're not like famous famous but they are AWESOME! And guess what they have recorded a song they made a few years ago for New Moon!!! Yep, you heard that right. They just want people to hear their song **Hide Away** and tell them if it would fit in the New Moon soundtrack! I have listened to that song and have fallen in love with it, it really is soo GOOD. They're called **Not Without Grace** So, give them a chance. Please?  
.com/watch?v=8d6NWpSrkkc or go to my Profile and I'll have the link. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Paramore. **

**Bella POV**

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little Bell, how I wonder where you are. . ." _

_That voice. It made my blood run cold and my body start hyperventilating. _

_"Hidden from me oh so hard, I have to wonder why so far. . ."_

_His voice was inside my head while I listened scared and helpless to make it shut up. _

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little Bell, I will find you lovely wife. . ." _

_Wife? Oh no, I'm sorry, but that's just not going by me. I will never marry him! _

_"Isabella, where are you, tell me?" His voice was now out of my head but I heard it everywhere. I took a good look at my surroundings and gasped surprised; I was in the meadow Edward had shown me not too long ago. Except it was dark with only the moonlight barely lighting anything. Instead of the peaceful feeling I had felt when I was here before, I felt fear. I felt weak. I felt powerless. _

_"Go away, William!" I shouted, the words flying out my mouth. _

_Laughter ran throughout the forest with a strange echo. I closed my eyes and melted subconsciously into my Angel form. The laughter stopped and in its place a low hissing sound erupted. My eyes shot open at the new sound and sunk into a cat-like position as I saw the new darkness surrounding me. I was the only thing here that stood out, my wings were giving off a strange light that kept me from being consumed by the dark. _

_There is no way William could be doing this. Then again this was only a dream. Right? _

_From the corner of my eye I saw a figure walking out of the forest, a man by its body size, in a slow stride. Most of his features were obscured by the dark and instead of being more terrified than I already was I began to feel pissed off. How dare this. . . being crawl into my dreams and take over them? How dare William too? _

_In my current pissed off stage words began to tumble out of my mouth. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets when I realized they were in the Ancient language. An Angel could only utter them in deep meditation or when they were in grave danger. The only problem was that I had _never_ learned the old language, so how was it that I knew it? _

_"Isabella," the figure whispered tauntingly. It was William. _

_The words kept coming and I kept saying them until all of a sudden the darkness lifted immediately, as if a light switch had been turned on. The moon was shining brightly and there was a dream-like glow over everything. In the edge where William had once stood was now Edward. He was beautiful like always with a dazzling grin and his golden eyes sparkling. _

_"Bella." Just the sound of his voice made my knees go weak. _

_"Edward." _

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. Oh yeah, I'm living with the Cullens now, not that I didn't like it. I sat up and the dream I had just been having settled over me. The realization of it made my eyes start to water and my breathing to speed up.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Knock, knock, Angel-Bells!" the door burst open and in came Emmett with a huge grin on his face followed by the rest except Carlisle, but I suspected he was at work. "You're finally awake it was so boring waiting for you to wake up."

An unexpected calm settled over me as I watched Emmett talk on and on, Alice and Rose joined in and pretty soon they were all in an argument. Jasper soon was dragged in, of course, siding with Alice and then Edward was dragged in and he sided with Rose. Esme just watched her children with an amused smile then turned to me.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well and none of these little devils disturbed you," Esme greeted me.

I laughed and shook my head, "Good morning Esme, and I slept fine."

I did sleep fine most of the time until certain people decided to invade my dreams. Although, I didn't mind Edward, he made everything better. My stomach growling was what stopped all arguments and caused everyone to stare at me.

"Did you just growl Bella?" Alice asked, one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

I grabbed one of the pillows and buried my face in embarrassment. "It was my stomach."

The words came out muffled but I'm sure everyone heard them well enough. Now they were laughing at me. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Yeah, 'cause we were so scared," Emmett laughed, "Could have been an irritable grizzly."

"More like a mountain lion, I think," Jasper joked.

"I wouldn't be laughing because I can growl and you would be scared," I said throwing a pillow at Emmett and Jasper. It hit them both in the middle of the face. Score!

Both stared at me with a shocked expression before a pair of evil smiles covered their faces. They nodded at each other and then attacked me.

"What now, Bella?" they asked while they tickled me. I couldn't answer because I was too busy laughing and trying to breathe.

"Stop. . .need to. . .breathe. . ." I gasped laughing.

Next thing I knew I was flying out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I looked around then into the eyes of my rescuer. Edward's. I also didn't miss the fact that I was in his arms.

"I had to save you from Emmett and Jasper," he whispered softly. I think I stopped breathing as his cool breath fanned my cheek and neck.

"Thank you," I breathed out.

Someone clearing their throat snapped me out my staring into Edward's eyes. I began to blush but thankfully it was just Esme instead of someone else, although there was a strange glint in her eyes that made me a little uneasy, like she knew something.

"Breakfast, dear?" she asked.

"Um, sure, but I can make it," I replied.

"Nonsense, I'd like to feel useful," Esme smiled.

"She likes to cook, actually," Edward whispered in my ear. God, he had to stop doing that or else my heart would stop permanently.

"Edward, would you. . .um. . .mind putting me down?" I asked when I noticed I was still in his arms.

"I don't know, I rather like you in my arms." Correction, I think my heart has stopped. Was he being serious? "But then again, you do have to eat."

He lowered me down to the ground and unwrapped his arms from around me. I had to admit, I missed them. Oh, crap! I _was_ in love with Edward and I didn't want to fight it.

______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

"No!" I groaned falling to my knees tossing my guitar aside, "I have been dethroned. Mutiny, I tell you, mutiny!"

"Suck it up," Bella laughed and high-fived Jasper, who was laughing at me. Nice to know how loyal my brothers can be.

"I want a rematch!" I demanded rising from my spot on the floor and facing Bella with determination.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked teasingly, "I have beaten you like, five times already."

"It was actually seven," Jasper corrected her.

"Nah uh, it was eight," the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Damn.

"You are such a little boy," Bella said before laughing once again with Jasper.

I am not; although, that's what Rosalie calls me. Hmm, what a coincidence.

"Please, just one more game," I begged, "No one ever wants to play with me and I'm all alone." My famous pout and puppy dog eyes shown up at Bella. She can't say no to that, no one ever does.

"Don't fall for it, Bell-" Jasper began but was interrupted by Bella.

"Okay, Emmett, let's play," she agreed.

"Yes!" I shouted and punched the air dramatically before snatching my guitar, ready to defeat Bella.

Halfway through the game I began to feel really depressed. Why was I making Bella play against her own will? Why did I have to use my awesome charm on her? Oh, this world holds no justice! Then a suspicious feeling took over the depressed side. How come Bella gave in so quickly and why did she win so many games? Did she cheat?

Just as I was about to interrogate Bella, I started bouncing in my spot. I got really excited and just had to let out the energy somehow. Having this much happiness should not be kept to myself.

CRACK!

Oh my grizzly bear! I hope that wasn't my favorite guitar snapping in half against my stomach. My brother and Bella laughing confirmed my fears, and once again I dropped to my knees.

"Emmett! That had better not been one of my things!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

"It wasn't," I muttered sadly.

"Does that mean I win?" asked Bella.

"No. My guitar just lost," I replied.

"Emmett, really, it was just a controller," Jasper said.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Bella asked just in time. I was about to rearrange Jasper's face.

We stopped talking and I listened to the other sounds around the house. There was Rosalie and Alice upstairs giggling and talking all their girly talks. Then Esme moving stuff around in her room. Lastly, there was Edward playing the piano. Boring.

"That's just Edward playing," I answered, "He does it all the time and it gets rather annoying."

"I didn't know he played," murmured Bella.

"Big deal, I play too," I pointed to my dead guitar.

"You mean, I'm the one that plays guitar," Jasper butted in, "A real one."

"So?" I rolled my eyes. "Like I said Bella, I play the gui- where'd she go?"

I looked around the living room in search of Bella but there was only Jasper and me. She was just here a second ago. Ooh, is this one of her Angel tricks, disappearing into thin air? I have to learn that one, imagine the prank possibilities.

"She's upstairs," Jasper said smacking me on the back of the head. Okay, why does everyone do that to me!? They're going to damage my brain.

______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

Like Emmett ever had a brain to begin with.

I sighed as my fingers ran across the keys in a steady pattern almost soothing me to sleep, if I could sleep. For the last few hours I had been scratching, rearranging, and composing the song I had written down as I watched Bella sleep. It sounded strangely like a lullaby. That's it; Bella's lullaby.

"You play beautifully," Bella's voice made me jump in my seat, all because I didn't hear her thoughts.

My fingers stopped abruptly over the keys in surprise and sudden shyness. My family always heard me playing, especially Esme, but now in Bella's presence I felt anxious to let her hear me.

"Bella," I greeted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Bella apologized and I felt like an idiot for making her apologize for such a thing, "I'll just go."

"No, Bella, wait," I stopped her and patted the seat next to me, "Come sit with me."

Bella walked towards me hesitantly before sitting down next to me. Her sweet-smelling scent wafted around me but surprisingly it didn't bother me as much as it should. I'm just glad I didn't feel the need to kill Bella. I noticed she was twirling a lock of her soft, brown hair and biting her lip nervously. Oh God.

"So, um, did Emmett cream you at video games?" I asked unsure of what to say.

Bella laughed gently and shook her head, "No, I did."

_Left Emmett, crying like a baby_, Jasper informed me. A flash of my brother on the floor sobbing dramatically entered my mind and I chuckled.

"What were you playing a few seconds ago?" asked Bella curiously.

Your lullaby.

"Just something that's been flying around my head," I answered instead.

"Are you the only one in the family who plays?"

I shook my head grinning, "Rose plays the piano too but prefers playing on cars and Jasper plays the guitar, he's grown rather attached to it because it helps him smooth out everyone else's emotions."

"Well, Jasper and I have that in common," sighed Bella.

My eyes widened, "You play?"

"Yeah, before I was turned into an Angel," answered Bella, a sad expression coming over her beautiful features, "My mother was teaching me after I bugged her nonstop. She had once told me that my father played the guitar and had taught her, and I never knew him so I wanted to feel close to him."

"I'm sorry," I told her sincerely.

"It's okay, I know he's safe watching over me in some place," smiled Bella, "Besides, what father wouldn't be proud of his Angel daughter?"

There was a moment of silence before the sadness passed from Bella's eyes. In part I knew how she felt, even now I barely remembered my parents and Carlisle told me what he could about them. Shaking my thoughts away I refocused on Bella.

"This is Esme's favorite," I grinned at her, my heart elating when she smiled back, and began playing.

As time and time again I got lost in the music but having Bella next to me had my supersensitive senses even more heightened. After I played the last note and it echoed across the room, Bella clapped excitedly. I do believe I might be blushing.

_Beautiful, as always, Edward_, Esme thought.

_I can't believe she plays too, this could be my chance to get closer to her,_ Jasper told himself, _Bella must be thinking I don't like her. I wouldn't blame her. No! Remember what she said, I can't feel guilty_.

I think Esme and Alice will be glad to hear Jasper's thoughts.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. . ._ Hmm, what's Alice hiding?

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive, so I'm gonna start over tonight. . ._ Same with Rosalie.

I won't even ask.

_Show-off!_ Emmett yelled, _Stop trying to woo her._

I'll gladly not comment on that.

_I wonder what the girls have planned for us tonight?_ I suddenly heard Carlisle's thoughts, very faintly, _They can get a bit carried away_.

"Carlisle's in the driveway!" Alice screamed, all of us including Bella covered our ears. "Family time!"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Finally after waiting for who knows how many hours for Carlisle to come home from work we can finally go out. If only the family knew what me and Rose had planned for them. I was careful not to think about in case Edward was gliding through our thoughts.

"Carlisle, how was work?" I heard Esme ask downstairs.

"Good, as always," he answered, "but nothing beats coming home to your family."

I heard Carlisle kiss Esme and I turned my attention somewhere else. It was just wrong to intrude on a private moment, that and they were our parents.

"Okay Alice, Rosalie, what's the plan?" Emmett called.

Yes!

"Come on Rose," I grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her downstairs. _Get down here Edward_.

Carlisle and Esme were seated on the couch waiting patiently. Emmett and Jasper were, on the other hand, testing each other's patience by pushing the other one. Boys. Then Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs both with a wide smile on their faces.

Lovebirds. They're just too stubborn to realize it. So, this family bonding will definitely help them out. Oh, Rose can be evil when she puts her mind to it.

"What have you done Alice?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and addressed the rest of my family, "Alright, we're going to do something a little different tonight."

"Get dressed," Rose took over, "On second thought, Alice would you?"

"You don't need to ask," I giggled. "Your outfits are already laid out and I don't want to hear any whining."

"But-" I cut Bella off.

"No buts, I put your outfit in Edward's room and when you're changed come to my room," I told her.

"Where are we going though?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"To have some fun," I answered evasively.

**Ooh, how was that? Let me hear what you guys think?**

Yeah, go check out Hide Away by Not Without Grace**. If you don't like it then you can PM me and blame me. I give you permission. ;) **

**I must get to work on the chapter 19. Bye! :D**

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1

**Okay guys, here's Chapter 19 part 1. It was getting too long so I had to cut it in half. Rest assured the next part will be up this weekend without fail. :D**

_Recommendation:  
**Story- Oh Baby! by enchantedgirl  
**Really good story and definitely one you should go check out! ;) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any music mentioned here. :D**

**Edward POV**

"I can't believe Alice wants me to wear this!" I heard Bella exclaim quietly from the bathroom. "It's. . .ridiculous."

I silenced my laughter, not wanting to embarrass her and let her know I was in the room. I had dressed in the clothes Alice had picked out for us, typical really, but this time I felt the need to look good for my girl. _My_ girl.

_No need to get possessive, Edward_, Jasper laughed.

I growled rather loudly and froze when the door to my bathroom opened. Panicked I did the first thing that came to mind and jumped out the open window only to land right on a puddle of mud. I cursed in a rather un-gentlemanly manner and growled again as everyone laughed, including Carlisle and Esme.

_EDWARD!_ Alice screeched and I flinched, _DO MY ATTEMPTS TO MAKE YOU LOOK HALF-DECENT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!_

Honestly, no- Hey, what do you mean half-decent?

"Hey Alice, about this dress- wow, you can practically see the steam coming out of your ears," I heard Bella say. I could almost imagine the look on Alice's face. "You know what, never mind, what about my shoes?"

"Here Bella and no complaining," Rosalie answered.

"Me? Complain? Of course not, why would I?" Bella said dramatically, "I mean, I love cuddling with the floor." That made Emmett laugh loudly from the living room, literally shaking the whole house.

_Aw, man, heaven should have sent Bella a long time ago_, he laughed.

_Back door Edward, Esme will kill you if you get her floor dirty even if you are her favorite son_, Alice saved me. I went around the back and took the clothes she had for me. _Now, no more funny business or your Volvo is going to get it. Again._

I glared at her and stepped carefully on the plastic wrap she had set up that led to the bathroom downstairs. She let out a giggle and ran back up stairs singing some random song, effectively keeping me out of her head.

Thirty minutes later and a very satisfied Rosalie and Alice, we were all ready to leave. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I were waiting for the ladies to come down as patiently as possible knowing Alice liked to make everyone do a dramatic entrance.

"We're ready," Alice sung.

Esme was the first to come down. Carlisle's usual calm and composed thoughts went all over the place as soon as his eyes set on her. If I noticed correctly, both their eyes turned a slightly darker shade of gold. Esme was wearing a gold cocktail dress that seemed a little too tight for Esme's liking. It had a square neckline and cap sleeves, it ended with a ruffled hemline a little below her knees. On her feet were a pair of dark brown uncomfortable-looking high heels. The dress brought out her golden eyes and flowing caramel hair nicely.

Rosalie came right after Esme and all self-restrained thoughts slipped away from Emmett. Rose had a black, halter dress with a bold plunging neckline held together with a hoop ring. One side of the hemline ended just at mid-thigh and the other ruffled at her knee. She had on a pair of black knee-high boots and let her hair down in curls. On anyone else, the dress would have looked bad but not on Rose, apparently Emmet thought so too. He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Ugh; my brother.

Alice walked out after Rose, more like bounced out, and Jasper froze. Alice had on a strapless dress that ended at mid-thigh. There was a black, satin sash and bow resting on her waist giving the dress a flirtatious look. The bottom was ruffled and there were two layers. On her feet were a pair of open toe, hot pink high heels without straps and I wondered how Alice would keep those on her feet. Her hair fell in short layers around her face and her eyes were shining brightly.

The only one left was Bella and I found myself holding my breath unconsciously. I gasped as I saw a pair of silver high heels take one step forward and then another gracefully. My eyes moved upward until they met with Bella's beautiful brown eyes. She had on a sapphire blue halter dress, like Rosalie, with a plunging v-neck. A fitting bodice hugged her curves dangerously all the way to her hips and then three layers of asymmetrical ruffles cascaded gently to the floor, one delicate movement setting it off. She was wearing the same necklace I had seen her wear before and a couple of bracelets and two rings on each hand. Her hair was down as well in curls and waves. Bella looked incredibly. . .sexy and beautiful. If I had a living heart, I'm sure it would speeding at the sight of her. I know this was Alice's doing.

_You're welcome!_ She grinned and took Jasper's hand in hers.

Everyone had already made their way out and were waiting for us outside. I looked at Bella again and my knees grew week at the blush rushing to her soft, pale cheeks. She was playing with a strand of her hair nervously, which was curled thanks to Alice. Bella took another step forward but her shoe caught on the carpet and then she was falling. Without thinking about it, I rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. Our faces were closer together and her heart was beating away at an incredible speed.

"Th-thank you Edward," she mumbled as yet another blush stained her cheeks.

"Your welcome," I whispered, "You look beautiful."

"It was all Alice," she said.

"No, this is all you," I blurted out.

_What did I say about wooing her?_ Emmett's loud thoughts disrupted our quiet conversation. _Don't think I don't know what you're doing._

I settled her down on the carpet keeping a feathery touch on her waist to keep her from falling again. "Come on, everyone's waiting outside for us."

______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Carlisle and Esme had taken the Mercedes, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I the Jeep, and Edward and Bella the Volvo. Since me and Rose hadn't told anyone where we were going Rose was driving and the rest were following us. I was bouncing in my seat with anticipation as we reached Port Angeles in record time and Rose parked in front of a calm-looking restaurant. The others stepped out and stared at the restaurant with confused eyes.

"Alice, dear, this won't include anything illegal will it?" Esme asked me.

I see she still hasn't forgotten about that other incident. Let's just say that Emmett and walkie talkies were not a good combination. I let out an excited giggle and shot Jasper a scolding look when he tried calming me down. He gave me a lazy apologetic smile and I instantly brightened.

"Of course not Esme," Rose replied grinning.

"Ready guys?" I asked them. They just stood there staring at me and Rose which caused me to laugh before I composed myself. "This way."

Me and Rose grabbed our husbands and began leading them into the restaurant. I guess I could understand why they were confused when we pulled up here seeing as we were vampires and couldn't eat. But who said anything about eating?

We stepped inside and it looked like any other restaurant except that there weren't really tables, only a hallway leading to another door. The front was more of a "reception" area, one or two high tables here and there. From where I was I could barely hear the music pounding in the other room.

"Alice and Rose Cullen," I told two men with dark shades that were playing cards, I think they were supposed to look intimidating but failed miserably. I flashed them a dazzling smile, Rose doing the same, and their mouths dropped predictably so I took that as my cue to continue down the hallway.

So far everyone was going along, which was as planned, and that made me really happy. I pushed the door open at the end of the hallway and almost squealed. The room was rather large with music pulsing through the walls and lights flashing. On one side of the room there was an area for dancing with a small bar running close to the wall and on the other side were lots of tables. There was a semi-large platform where a band was currently playing, although, it was used for other purposes my dear family will soon find out.

Like always, the humans stared at us with wide-eyes and looked away when they were caught staring but that wouldn't ruin me and Rose's plan. Just to avoid any further stares I steered my family to the back where there was a table big enough for us. Carlisle and Esme sat together, understandably, Rose and Emmett, me and Jazz, and lastly Edward and Bella. Wow, I really did do a good job on Bella, although Bella didn't any hard work.

"Okay, I think I've waited long enough!" Emmett exclaimed sounding like a petulant five year old. Oh wait, he was one. "Where are we?"

"Well-" Rose started but was cut off by Edward.

"You took us KARAOKING!"

"Edward!" I stomped my foot in anger and cried out at the same time everyone else did too.

"Rose!"

"Alice!"

"Girls."

"What?"

"Emmett!" Emmett added in his name, putting a stop to the beginnings of an argument.

The sound of Bella's laughter had our family melting, even Edward's eyes seem to glaze over. How cute! But he's so whipped.

"I am not!" he hissed low enough for only me to hear.

_Yes you are!_ I thought back to him. _Just admit it already!_

"Alice, Rosalie, is this what you guys are doing for family bonding time?" Bella asked.

"Yep!" I popped the 'p'.

"Of course!" Rosalie replied as well.

"What do you think the outfits are for?" I asked her.

"Wait, we're not ALL required to do this right?" asked Bella with a slight waver in her voice.

I giggled and Rose laughed, "You are family now, so yes."

Bella's eyes teared up so suddenly I shot Jasper a subtle questioning look. He shook his head and gave me an encouraging smile. Oh, I get it.

"And who is going first?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

_You big baby_, I thought to him.

"Moi!" Rosalie grinned.

______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV**

Oh boy, my lovely wife and sister have done it again. I shouldn't be so surprised really, stuff like this seems to come naturally to them. . .and Emmett. This was Alice and Rosalie's idea of family bonding time, not that I'd tell them any different, but I wasn't so sure about this. I mean vampires were pretty good at everything I'm just not sure if singing is one of those things and we'd never tried it before as surprising as that is. Sure me and Emmett have entered into our fair share of talent contests because of bets but it did not require singing.

"Alice are you sure about this?" Bella asked timidly. I felt her insecurity hit me and I repressed it unconsciously, instead filling her with peace. A smile grazed her innocent face and I calmed down everyone else while I was at it.

"Silly Bella," giggled Alice, "everything will go better than expected."

"How do you know?" Alice looked at her funny as did Emmett, it dawned on Bella and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Not to worry Bella, I won't let them embarrass you," Edward whispered into Bella's ear but we all heard him loud and clear.

There go his emotions again. . .

. . .and Bella's too.

"Yo, people, you know what time it is!" a man yelled into a microphone stopping the music and getting loud cheers from the crowd. I flinched at the volume. "If you think you're brave enough come on up 'cause it's karaoke night!"

There were more cheers from the crowd but no one gathered the courage to go up on stage. They sure wouldn't want to either when they see Rosalie. Rose kissed Emmett on the cheek before standing up and making her way over to the elevated platform. The whispers began as well as the emotions. Jealously, lust, and wonder were the main ones.

"Guys and gals, we have our first victim," the man announced never once taking his eyes off of Rosalie, or rather her chest area.

Rose took the mike in front of her and the man pushed a button on the machine to start the music then got off the stage, more like tripped. She flashed a million dollar smile in our direction, blinding the humans in the process, and began to sing.

_Can't you see?  
__There's a feeling that's come over me.  
__Close my eyes,  
__You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless.  
__  
__No need to wonder why  
__Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
__so you gave me your wings.  
__And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
__And you set me free._

The jealousy in the room spiked somewhat as well as the lust coming from the human guys. Unsurprisingly, most of it was coming from Emmett. I hope he can control himself.

_There's a will  
__There's a way.  
__Sometimes words just can't explain.  
__This is real  
__I'm afraid.  
__I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting.  
__You make me restless. _

_You're in my heart  
__The only light that shines  
__there in the dark. _

Rosalie's eyes were only for Emmett and she was singing to him. After all the fronts she put up and years with living with her I was still amazed with the level of devotion Rose had for our family.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
__so you gave me your wings.  
__And time held its breath so I could see, yeah.  
__And you set me free. _

_When I was alone  
__You came around  
__When I was down  
__You pulled me through  
__And there's nothing that  
__I wouldn't do for you. _

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
__so you gave me your wings.  
__And time held its breath so I could see, yeah.  
__And you set me free._

The music stopped and there was silence for a moment before everyone exploded with cheers. Rosalie grinned before walking off the platform back to our table and kissing Emmett passionately.

"Rose you were amazing," Emmett whispered in her ear then proceeded to mention other things that I did not want to know.

"The humans aren't particularly happy," Edward said amused, "They were hoping you would be horrible so they could have a chance with any of the boys."

"Sorry to disappoint," laughed Rosalie. She grabbed Emmett's hand and sat down next to him.

Alice jumped up from her seat grinning, "My turn!"

This should be good.

My little Alice waltzed up on stage and took the mike receiving jealous glares from the girls and suggestive looks from the boys. She pushed the button to start the music and almost squealed when the music started. A happy energetic tune started and Alice began singing.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined.  
__I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions.  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in.  
__No one else, no one else,  
__Can speak the words on your lips.  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken.  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten. _

_Oh, oh, oh._

My jaw dropped the moment she started singing. I couldn't help it, it was like she was hypnotizing me with her voice. I had to stop myself from running up and joining her, better yet just taking her home where she could put on a private show for me. Someone kicked me under the table snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up to find Edward trying to hide a smile behind his frown.

_Hey, she's my wife._ I sent him and turned back to Alice.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines.  
__We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way. _

_Staring at the blank page before you.  
__Open up the dirty window.  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find.  
__  
Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you.  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips.  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken.  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins. _

_Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins.  
__The rest is still unwritten. _

Alice was moving on stage, her energy being projected without my help to the audience. I really really wanted to join Alice up there but I stayed in my place and tried waiting patiently for her to finish.

She was almost done.

One more chorus.

Finished!

The audience clapped and cheered loudly then Alice was finally making her way over to our table. I took hold of her planting a slow and deep kiss on her lips. My Alice eagerly returned my kiss and it wasn't until we heard whistling coming from the rest that I pulled away. Everyone had a happy expression and a peace that hadn't been there before. I felt a bond formed between us that was impenetrable. For the first time since Alice and I joined the family, we were truly happy.

______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

I bet this was all Alice's idea. That short munchkin lived for this, but then again it does seem like something my Rosie would do. She could be as dangerous as me and Jasper when it came to planning these things out. That's part of the reason I love her so much. We really complimented each other. It was hard to keep my eyes off Rose's body and even harder to keep my hands to myself, especially when she was rubbing small circles on my hand. When I get home. . .

I stopped that train of thought or else I would never stop and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't appreciate me taking Rose right here. Then again. . .no, self-control! I heard Edward snickering and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

_At least I can do such things_, I thought to him, _So who's the one losing_.

"Jazzy, you're next!" Alice piped up. Jasper groaned and buried his face in the crook of Alice's neck. Alice giggled, "Come on, Jazz, try it."

"Yeah, Jazzy, try it," I tried imitating Alice's high pitched voice, failing miserably, but still getting the chance to embarass him.

"Shut it, Emmett," Jasper punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow," that really hurt. I massaged my shoulder and couldn't wait to get home so I could ask Bella to teach me some of her tricks to get back at Jasper.

"Go on dear," Esme encouraged him.

"Fine, I'm going," Jasper gave up and pecked Alice on the lips before getting up and heading to the front where one of the humans had just finished a song. From the looks of the crowd they weren't particularly happy and as soon as they saw Jasper they silenced.

At time like these, though, I felt sorry for Jasper because he could feel all the emotions in the room. I wonder what he's feeling, on second thought I don't want to. The music began and Jasper began singing.

_Desperate for changing  
__Starving for truth  
__Closer where I started  
__Chasing after you. _

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
__Letting for of all I've held onto  
__I'm standing here until you make me move  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you_.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
__Completely incomplete  
__I'll take your invitation  
__You take all of me. _

Well, Jasper's not a bad singer like I thought. Let's see if he can keep it up.

_Now. . .I'm falling even more in love with you  
__Letting go of all I've held onto  
__I'm standing here until you make me move  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you. _

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
__I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
__I don't know what I'm diving into  
__Just handing by a moment here with you. _

_There's nothing else to lose  
__Nothing left to find.  
__There's nothing in the world  
__That could change my mind  
__There is nothing else  
__There is nothing else. . ._

_Desperate for changing  
__Starving for truth  
__Closer where I started  
__Chasing after you_

I looked at Alice and found her eyes glued to Jasper's, a look of adoration in both their faces. When ever they looked at each other like that I felt the need to look away, it was too personal and touchy.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
__Letting go of all I've held onto  
__I'm standing here until you make me move  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
__  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
__I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
__I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you. _

_Just hanging by a moment  
__Hanging by a moment. . .  
__Hanging by a moment. . .  
__Hanging by a moment here with you. . ._

Jasper finished singing and ran back to the table, gathering Alice in his arms and setting her on his lap. He buried his face in neck again and if he could I bet he would be blushing.

"I can't believe you made me do that, Alice," he groaned then placed a kiss on her jaw.

"You know, you enjoyed it," giggled Alice.

"I see we're making an improvement," Bella laughed, "You were great Jasper."

"Thanks Bella," Jasper said. "Alright, next."

"Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie announced. I laughed along with the rest at the thought of Carlisle and Esme karaoking with us.

"Rosalie, I don't think-" Carlisle began but was cut off by Esme.

"You don't want to sing with me, honey?" Esme asked with a hurt expression. I could tell right away it was false but Carlisle couldn't. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Esme taking her hands in his.

"No, no, Esme, I do but we've never done this before so we could sound. . ." Carlisle tried explaining.

"Bad. You think we're going to sound bad," Esme put an even more hurtful expression.

"Of course not Esme, you would never sound bad, you have a beautiful voice," Carlisle tried again, "Alright, let's go."

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to sing with you now," Esme teased Carlisle.

"Oooh," all us kids watched Carlisle trying to repair his words and Esme turned to us winking.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart, I do want to sing with you," Esme placed a small kiss on his lips before dragging him up the stage.

"Ugh, it just keeps getting worse and worse," Edward complained, "Can't people keep their thoughts to themselves."

"Is it that bad, Edward?" Bella asked. The annoyed look in his face softened instantly at Bella's words.

"It could be worse."

"Shh, Esme and Carlisle are starting," Rose and Alice silenced us at the same time. We turned to our parents and noticed Alice had a camera hidden in her hands. Yeah, we can relieve this moment again and again.

{**_Esme_**, **Carlisle**, _Both_}

_**Take my hand, take a breath  
**__**Pull me close, and take one step.  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
**__**And let the music be your guide.**_

**Won't you promise me**

_**Now won't you promise me**_

_**That you'll never forget**_

**We'll keep dancing**

_**To keep dancing**_

_Where ever we go next.  
__It's like catching lightning  
__The chances of finding, someone like you  
__It's one in a million  
__The chances of feeling the way we do  
__And with every step together  
__We just keep on getting better_

_**So can I have this dance?**_

**Can I have this dance?**

_Can I have this dance?_

Woah, Carlisle can sing too! I'd never thought I'd see this. I'm glad Alice is recording this because as soon as I get home I'm watching this.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
****And every turn, will be safe with me  
****Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
****You know I'll catch you through it all  
****And you can't keep us apart**

_**Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**_

**Cause my heart is. . .**

_Cause my heart is wherever you are  
__It's like catching lightning  
__The chances of finding, someone like you  
__It's one in a million  
__The chances of feeling the way we do  
__And with every step together  
__We just keep on getting better. _

_**So can I have this dance?**_

**Can I have this dance?**

_Can I have this dance?_

Carlisle and Esme were staring into each other's eyes just like Alice and Jasper had when they had been singing. I heard Rosalie sigh and tighten her hold on my hand. I wonder what that's about?

_**Ooooh! **_

_No mountains too high enough  
__No oceans too wide  
__Cuz together or not, our dance won't stop  
__Let it rain, let it pour  
__What we have is worth fighting for  
__You know I believe, that we were meant to be _

_**Yeah!**_

_It's like catching lighting _

_The chances of finding, someone like you_(_**Ooh, like you**_)  
_It's one in a million  
__The chances of feeling the way we do_(_**The way we do**_)  
_And with every step together  
__We just keep on getting better _

_**So can I have this dance?**_

**Can I have this dance? **

_Can I have this dance?  
__Can I have this dance?  
__Can I have this dance?_

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stood up and cheered so loudly they drowned out the rest of the crowd. I think there were tears in Bella's eyes. It wasn't that worthy of tears, was it? Okay, I'll admit it that was pretty cool. Definitely something I would do for Rose.

Ooh, idea!

I should sing something like this for Rose. Perhaps a midnight dance. Perfect. I'm a genius.

Esme and Carlisle joined our table, grinning like teenagers, and took a seat. The girls were complimenting Esme while Jasper and Edward clapped Carlisle on the back. This is certainly turning into one helluva night. But the best thing about it was that I felt like we were a normal happy family, something that hasn't happened quite yet until tonight.

**Yeah, so that's the first part. What'd you think? You hated or liked the songs they sang so far? Could have been better? Have any suggestions for songs they could have sang? I hear everything! So beginning with this chapter things will start to pick up. *hint hint***

**_Pictures of the dresses and shoes, as well as videos from this chapter on my profile!!! _ **

**Special thanks to FilmMaker. :) **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Here's the second part to chapter 19 like I promised! I'll put the entire playlist at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the music mentioned below. I just have the songs in my iPod. lol. :D**

**Bella POV**

Just watching Carlisle and Esme singing like that to one another was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. You could practically feel the love and passion between them. All the girls were whispering amongst each other and I caught the boys clapping Carlisle on the back. This felt so. . .normal. I grinned at the thought because anything that made the Cullens happy and free made me happy, after all they were my charges.

So far, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had sung and the only ones left were Edward, Emmett, and me. Gulp. I wasn't so sure about that but I could already tell that the girls would not let me get out of this so I guess I could let them have their way.

I nudged Edward, not that that did anything, but he turned to me anyway his bright eyes capturing my own. Already, I could feel a blush beginning to spread across my cheeks.

"Yes, Bella."

"I was just going to go get some water," I answered shyly.

"Allow me to accompany you," he smiled and took my hand leading me away from our table and towards the rather small bar across the room.

I tried not to pay attention to the stares me and Edward were receiving from both the girls and guys. Edward, on the other hand, caught every stare and pulled me closer wrapping an arm around my waist. I think I even caught a soft growl pass through his throat.

"Two bottle of waters please," Edward spoke to the bar tender. He nodded and disappeared.

"Why two?" I asked curiously, "No one but me needs to drink."

"In case you get more thirsty," he replied simply, "besides, I don't want you walking among these _sex-driven_, um, individuals."

"Here you go cupcake," the bar tender handed the bottled water to Edward before flashing us both a wide smile.

"Here you go Bella," Edward opened one of the waters and handed it to me.

I thanked him and took a long drink of water feeling extremely thirsty all of a sudden. The cool water felt great running down my warm throat. Edward began growling again and this time louder, I looked at him questioningly but he wasn't looking at anyone in the crowd. I followed the direction of his gaze and spotted a familiar looking man staring at us, mostly Edward.

I almost choked when I realized it was the same man that I had seen in the forest when I had been on my way to check on Esme. A werewolf. He was with four other people, two girls and two guys. All of them caught sight of us and one of the girls and one of the guys began glaring at us. Four of them were werewolves but not one the girls. Interesting.

"Come on Bella," Edward pulled me back to the table and spoke quickly to his family. They tensed up and the happy environment was shattered.

"Who are they?" I asked, aware that they didn't know that I knew who the werewolves were.

"Werewolves," Carlisle answered giving me a knowing look.

"Are they here on purpose?" Jasper asked Edward.

"No, they were just going out and happened to come into this place like us," replied Edward, "They'll be calm as long as we don't start trouble."

"So they're not looking for a fight?" it was more of a statement then a question. Emmett looked disappointed for a moment then began grinning.

"Emmett, behave," Esme shot him a scolding look.

"We can leave if it makes you guys feel uncomfortable," I spoke up.

"No, we're not leaving because of them," Alice slapped her hand down on the table a little more forcefully than necessary. "We're here to enjoy our time together."

"Yeah, we didn't come here just to leave so soon," Rose added with the same determined expression as Alice.

"Edward's next!" Alice was instantly her energetic self again.

"Can it at least wait a little while?" Edward asked.

"Fine," huffed Alice, "but Rose, Esme, Bella, and I need to go to the bathroom."

"I don't need to-" I stopped talking after the menacing look Alice gave me.

"We need to. . ." Alice trailed off.

"Go to the bathroom," I finished standing up.

Rose and Alice walked in front of Esme and I talking at rapid speed ignoring the stares they caused. Seriously, everyone needs to stop staring. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked placing a cool hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, Esme, thanks," I smiled.

"We don't have to stay just because Alice and Rose say so," Esme assured me.

"No, I think this is cool," I laughed, "Don't worry."

"Come here Bella, I need to straighten your hair and re-apply your make up," Alice rummaged around in her bag while I gripped Esme's hand in fear.

"Alice, please, don't," I begged Alice, meanwhile Rose was shaking with silent laughter behind her back.

"I've got it," Esme whispered in my ear before sufficiently distracting Alice and Rose. I took my opportunity and made my way back to the table.

"Come on Jessica, go ask him to dance," a girl's voice caught my attention.

A group of girls were pushing a pretty girl with jet black hair with purple streaks and ice blue eyes in front of them. I followed the direction they were pushing her in and found it was towards the werewolves. The girl, Jessica, had an embarrassed look on her face with a light blush on her cheeks. They looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Guys, stop it," she said, "I doubt he'd like to dance with me. Walking disaster, remember?"

"What are you talking about, you're gorgeous and an awesome dancer," one of her friends insisted, "Plus, he's an A-hottie and totally looks your type."

"OMG, he's looking over here Jessica," another of her friends squealed. Jessica looked at her friend and then slowly turned. Her eyes connected with the youngest looking werewolf and I swear I felt a connection sparking between them. It was interesting to see how their eyes never left one another and slowly they began walking towards each other.

"Hey Seth, where are you going?" the second youngest guy asked.

"Hey there beautiful," the guy smiled sweetly at her, "Seth Clearwater."

"Hi," the girl smiled back shyly, "Jessica Benson."

"Would you like to dance?" Seth asked. Jessica nodded and stumbled towards the dance floor before Seth caught her. She mumbled a thanks and flashed him a radiant smile.

Funny how things work out, I thought to myself and continued to our table. To my surprise Alice, Rose, and Esme were already back in their places.

"Bella, there you are," Edward jumped from his seat and pulled me down to my own, "I was so worried."

"I'm fine Edward," I rubbed small circles on one of his hands to calm him down because he was obviously distressed, "I just happened to witness a rather sweet moment."

"I doubt there are sweet moments with all the thoughts in here," Edward muttered, although, he was more calm.

"Oh, there are," I said cryptically.

______________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

With just one touch Bella managed to do what Jasper had trouble with most of the time. Calming Edward the hell down. He was so uptight most of the time but ever since Bella popped into the picture he was more protective but at the same time free. That's exactly why this plan of mine was going to work, not that I was going to mention it with Edward so close listening to our every thoughts.

"Alright, Edward, you've stalled long enough," I spoke up breaking moment between Edward and Bella.

"You didn't think you were going to get away with it," Alice laughed. She stood from Jasper's lap and dragged Edward to the stage. The rest of us were left laughing at the expression on his face.

Edward sighed loudly and took the mike from Alice's eager hands. She pressed the button and the music started. I supressed the victorious smile as Alice gave me the thumbs up and took her seat again on Jasper's lap.

_Ooooo ohh ooo ooo oo _

_I hung up the phone tonight, _

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside _

_It was a rush, what a rush _

_'Cause the possibility that you would ever fell the same way about me _

_It's just too much, just too much. _

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you. _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know. _

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush _

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you, _

_Are you holding back, like the way I do. _

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away_.

I took a quick peek at Bella and found her _mesmerized_ staring straight into Edward's unwavering gaze. I don't think she saw the lustful looks most of the girls were giving Edward although she didn't have to worry about any of that. It was clear that Edward only had eyes for Bella. Take that human girls.

_Has it ever crossed your mind, when we're hangin', _

_Spending time girl, are we just friends, is there more, is there more. _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take, _

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last, last forever, forever. _

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush. _

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you, _

_Are you holding back, like the way I do. _

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away_.

The question and doubt was clear in his voice with the he was singing. I took another peek at Bella and found tears in her eyes. There were also an array of emotions flickering in her brown eyes. Sadness, trust, pain, joy, and love. An interesting combination. I'll have to talk to Alice about that and see what she knows.

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know. _

_Do you ever think, when you are all alone, _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush. _

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you, _

_Are you holding back, like the way I do. _

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away. _

The music faded and all the human girls began screaming their heads off. As if Edward would noticed any of them when his eyes were still glued to Bella's. He quickly stepped off stage and took a seat next to Bella. They never broke eye contact and it seemed they were having a silent conversation; pure emotions. I had to look away.

I could feel Emmett getting ready to tease Edward but I stopped him with a glare. The words halted in his throat and he took to kissing my hand instead. Esme gave Carlisle a knowing look and Alice bounced in her seat trying not to make any sound and interrupt the silent communication of my brother and our Angel.

"Finally, my turn!" Emmett burst out, no longer having the capability to stay silent, "This one is for you baby."

He kissed me and then he ran to the stage practically snatching the mike from the DJ. The DJ, of course, didn't say anything because of Emmett's size and just pushed the button to start the music.

_Closer, Closer, _

_Closer, Closer _

_Turn the lights off in this place _

_And she shines just like a star _

_And I swear I know her face _

_I just don't know who you are _

_Turn the music up in here _

_I still hear her loud and clear _

_Like she's right there in my ear _

_Telling me that she wants to own me_

_To control me. . ._

_Come closer _

_Comer closer _

_And I just can't pull myself away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop. _

_And I just can't break myself, no way _

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop. _

The moment my honey began singing I was captivated my his voice. I couldn't look away, as if I wanted to, and his eyes never left mine. Emmett's voice was deep and sensual, making my body ache for him.

_I can feel her on my skin _

_I can taste her on my tongue _

_She's the sweetest taste of sin _

_The more I get the more I want. . . _

_She wants to own me _

_Come closer_

_She says "Come closer." _

_And I just can't pull myself away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_And I just can't break myself, no way _

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop _

_Come closer, come closer _

_Come closer, come closer _

_Come closer, come closer _

_Come closer _

_I just can't stop, no _

_I just can't stop, no _

_I just can't stop, no _

_I just can't stop, no_.

At this point I had to stop myself from jumping from my seat and taking Emmett home. Jasper sensed my emotions and tried calming me down. I just can't stop either. I need him, and with the way he was moving on stage just made it worse.

_And I just can't pull myself away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_And I just can't break myself, no way _

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop _

_And I just can't pull myself away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, _

_I just can't stop, I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop. _

_Come closer._

Emmett's voice rang out and he was finally finished. As soon as he was within my reach I pulled him down to my lips, he was all too willing to comply. After who knows how many minutes or hours, a loud cough broke us apart. My lips felt swollen and red and on fire in a way that only Emmett could achieve.

"You looked sexy up there, baby," I whispered in Emmett's ear.

"I do it just for you," he whispered back, "and so Alice won't beat me up."

Bella giggled and covered her face in Edward's chest. The family had once again grins on their faces and the serene atmosphere was back again. I really loved my family, Bella included in there too.

______________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

This was how my family should be all the time, carefree and content, something they had a hard time achieving. I understood that the vampire life did not go over well with some of them but right now I saw none of those feelings of resentment. Bella had much to do with this. She was truly our Angel, watching over us and protecting us and changing us.

Esme had given me a look that told me something was going to happen and looked at Edward and Bella. Immediately I understood what she was saying and agreed with her. If there was anyone perfect for my son it was Bella. Already I could see the changes in him and so could the others.

"Bellaaa," Alice sang, "It's your turn."

Bella groaned, "Is there any way I could miss this?"

"Not a chance," Rose answered.

"I can't sing, though," Bella persisted. "I'll just make a fool of myself."

"Bella," Alice began sternly, "You and I both know that's not true, so get your pretty little butt up there before I drag you there myself."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Bella said defeated. Edward whispered words of reassurance even I couldn't hear, making Bella smile, and encouraged her.

I caught the secretive glances Alice and Rose gave each other before turning their attention to Bella who was taking a deep breath ready to sing.

_I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life _

_Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight. _

_So here I go, takin' a curve, _

_But I know that I'm never alone _

_I think of you, I know you'd never let me go. _

_I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. _

_You hear me, you're near me, _

_And everything else's gonna be alright. _

_'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this tie. _

_Connected. . .connected inside._

Right on the dot. They are connected inside. Edward, I noticed, was holding his breath and his eyes were focused intently on Bella. Almost like he was trying to figure something out.

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. _

_But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart. _

_You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end. _

_Because of you, I know I've found my strength again. _

_I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. _

_You hear me, you're near me, _

_And everything else's gonna be alright. _

_'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this tie. _

_Connected. . .connected inside. _

Bella's voice was indeed wonderful and had a way of lifting my spirits, I believe that was the case with everyone else. Especially Edward. His gaze was unwavering and strong, but I saw the emotions I thought I would never see.

_Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy. _

_Reachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you. _

_Find your dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am. _

_Seperate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light. _

_Whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh _

_I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. _

_You hear me, you're near me, _

_And everything else's gonna be alright. _

_Connected, protected, now you're in my mind, now I'm doin' fine. _

_You hear me, you're near me, and everything else's gonna be alright. _

_'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break tie. _

_Connected. . .Connected inside. _

_Connected._

All of us burst out clapping and cheering for Bella as she hastily got off stage blushing with embarrassment. Her dress flying everywhere with the slightest of movement. She took her seat and kept her head down breathing in and out before raising to meet our eyes.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that," Bella said.

"It was fantastic!" Alice screeched

"You were lovely, Bella," Edward whispered, again, to Bella.

"Yeah, well, you weren't so bad yourself," Bella whispered back. Edward grinned at her and they began laughing.

The laughing and joking kept going on for next few hours until Bella tried to stifle a yawn. I realized the later hour and remembered that Bella still needed sleep, I wasn't sure how many hours, but I bet she was tired. Edward must have read my thoughts because in the next second he shot up from his seat demanding we go home so Bella could sleep.

"I'm not that tired, Edward," Bella yawned again.

"No, it's okay, we should get you home Bella," Alice said agreeing with Edward.

"We should definitely do this again!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. "Or. . .or. . .or. . ."

"You sound like a seal," Bella laughed.

"I do try," Emmett muttered sarcastically.

______________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

The kids were laying around downstairs playing video games once again waiting for Bella to wake up from her deep sleep. Meanwhile I was in the kitchen making breakfast, something I never had the chance to do before. Carlisle was upstairs in his study searching through his vast collection of books to find anything on Angels. Oh that husband of mine. He could simply ask Bella everything he wanted to know but no, he got a bit impatient and began doing research on his own.

I shook my head smiling and finished making pancakes, scrambled eggs, waffles, and banana milkshake for Bella. I may have gone a bit over the top but I just couldn't help myself besides, I thought of Bella as my own daughter.

"And we think of her as a sister, Esme," Edward's snapped me out of my thoughts. My eldest son stood by the doorway with a wide smile.

_Except for you,_ I thought to him meaning it as a statement and not a question.

He chuckled and came to sit in one of the high chairs of the island. "Except for me, yes."

_You know you can't hide anything from me or Carlisle_, I added.

"I know," he chuckled again.

_Yesterday, me and Carlisle were talking and we wanted to have a chat with you, if you don't mind?_

"Of course not Esme, when exactly?" asked Edward curiously.

_Later in the afternoon, away from the prying ears of your brothers and sisters_, I answered teasingly. He laughed again and I thought I would burst out in tears if I could. I had never heard Edward so free.

"Things change, Esme, things change," Edward simply said.

_Things or hearts?_ I asked more to myself than to Edward.

**Ooh, Esme's on to it. ;) So, tell me what you think? I like hearing it all. **

**_Songs from the Karaoke Night:_**

Rosalie's song - You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch  
Alice's song - Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield  
Jasper's song - Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse  
Carlisle & Esme's song - Can I Have This Dance? by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Effron  
Edward's song - Crush by David Archuleta  
Emmett's song - Closer by Ne-Yo  
Bella's song - Connected by Katherine McPhee

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	22. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 and a day ealier than planned! Hope you like it. Special thanks to all my reviewers, all you make me smile! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .sad I know. ;) **

**Bella's POV**

I was in school yet again with the whole student population staring at me like on my first day of school. It also didn't help that I had arrived with the Cullens and they had all been in a playful mood so seeing them joking and laughing with me was something of a wonder to them. Of course, Edward hadn't left my side for a second since we arrived and would occassionally lean down to whisper something or another in my ear making the girls go crazy with jealously, at least that's what Jasper said and he's the empath.

Ugh, I hate Mondays.

"Newton alert," Edward whispered in my ear again. Not a few seconds after I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I summoned a smile and turned to face him.

"Hey Bella, I haven't seen you around since the middle of last week," Mike said, "I was worried."

"There was an emergency at home," I lied quickly, "and I was sick."

Edward growled quietly and glared at Mike who was oblivious to the murderous look he was recieving. I slipped my hand into Edwards so he wouldn't do anything stupid. The effect was immediate. His face softened and squeezed my hand lightly as a reassurance he wouldn't lose control.

"So Bella, did you hear about the dance?" Mike's question getting my attention, and Edward's.

"Dance?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they announced it last week, it's a Halloween costume dance," replied Mike. "Are you going?"

"Umm. . ." I don't think so.

"Because if you are then maybe I-" Mike was cut off by Edward.

"She's going with us," Edward practically hissed, "with _me_."

I stopped breathing momentarily as I replayed the words over and over in my head. 'She's going with us. With me.' Edward had sounded possessive and protective which made my head spin with excitement.

"Oh," Mike stepped back a little looking afraid, "I didn't realized you were both dating."

He shuffled away and I watched him go before to Edward.

"Are we really going to the school dance?"

"I had to give Mike a reason to stay away from you," he answered pinching the bridge of his nose, "hormonal teenager, but yes that was the plan."

"You don't have to," I murmured retreating my hand from his.

"I want to," Edward smiled and took my hand back in his again. "Let's go to class before we're late."

All the way to my English class he didn't let go, getting many stares and shocked looks from the students. This would be the gossip of the week no doubt. I bid him goodbye and took a seat, fortunately Mike decided to take a seat behind me instead of next to me.

"Settle down class, today we have a new student joining us from England," instantly everyone quieted and straightened up in their seats. A very pretty girl walked through the door and smiled. She had long waist length black hair and bright blue eyes with specks of grey here and there. I would say she's about my height and slender, curves in all the right places and a flawless complexion. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a vampire.

"Hi," her voice sounded soft and calming.

"This is Audra Braiden," the teacher announced reading from the girl's schedule, "Audra tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Oh, um, well, I lived in England with my father after my mother died but I'm originally from Italy," Audra answered, there was a faint English accent in her voice, "I like drawing a lot and I have nothing else to say."

"Alright, Audra, thank you," Ms. Mathews smiled at Audra handing her a list of requirements for her class, "Why don't you sit next to Ms. Swan."

Ms. Mathews pointed to the desk next to me and started writing stuff on the board while Audra found her seat. She got settled and then turned to me with a shy smile extending her hand.

"Audra Braiden," she introduced herself.

"Isabella Swan," I shook her hand, "Please call me Bella."

"It's so weird being the new kid," she whispered, "everyone gets to stare at your like your some sort of experiment gone wrong."

"I know how that feels," I whispered back, "I was the new kid last week."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really, wow, I would have thought you'd been here longer than that."

"Nah, I'm new," I laughed quietly.

"Do they all stare at _you_ like _that_?" Audra asked, nodding her head at something behind me. I turned around subtly and found Mike staring at me and Audra with a weird smile on his face.

"That's Mike Newton," I answered, "He stares at everyone like that."

"Oh God," Audra burst out into a fit of silent giggles and turned her attention to the front.

The class went by rather quickly, with Audra sneaking glances at Mike then at me causing us to break out into a fit of silent laughter, there was nothing keeping me from checking the clock every five minutes. As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things quickly and said bye to Audra. Outside the classroom I noticed Edward leaning against the opposite wall grinning. Was he waiting for me?

"Hey Edward," I greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I do go to school here," he replied smirking.

"Don't be a smart ass," I retorted, "I mean what are you doing here outside my classroom?"

"Oh, you should have been more specific," Edward teased, "I was waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I thought maybe I could walk you to your next class," he answered a little hesitantly.

"How sweet of you," I smiled, "Alright then."

Before I could take another step Edward took the books in my hand and piled them on his already growing stack. I was about to protest when he silenced me with a dazzling look.

"I have super strength," he said simply.

How was I supposed to say anything to that when he used that look on me. It was so not fair. I kept my mouth shut and let him walk me to my next class which unfortunately was Calculus. Stupid math.

"Here you are milady," Edward waved at the class dramatically.

"Why thank you kind sir," I played along and even curtsied, "I have arrived safely to my destination."

"One can only hope," continued Edward handing me my books.

"But what to give my brave knight?" I asked myself, "Oh I know."

I stood on my tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. Edward had frozen and was looking surprised. My actions caught up with and I realized what I had just done. I was so shocked I mumbled goodbye and dashed inside the classroom. I took a seat at the back and placed my head on the cool desk, mentally going over what had just happened. I'm such a. . .I can't even think of a word right now.

"Hey Bella!" I knew that voice. My head popped up and there stood Alice in all her energetic and bubbly glory smiling down at me.

"Alice?" I was confused. What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you but Carlisle called the school and changed around my schedule so I could be in some of your classes," answered Alice taking a seat next to me.

"Yippee," I muttered unenthusiastically.

"What happened?" Alice asked immediately.

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Well I can tell by the look on your face that something happened, that and Edward was frozen outside staring at the door when I came in," Alice answered, "Come on you can tell me."

I bit my lip nervously. I did want to confide in Alice but I wondered how much of it would get back to Edward since he was a mind-reader after all. Oh what the heck, I can trust Alice.

"Okay, but don't tell Edward," I warned her.

"Pshh, as if," Alice rolled her eyes and gave me her full attention.

I told her how I had come out of my English class and found him waiting for me to walk me to my next class. Then I told her that I placed a kiss on his cheek, hence, the frozen Edward at the door.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "No."

"Spill Bella," she demanded.

"Alice, I think I like your brother," I decided to say the least mind-blowing confession first.

"I already knew that," said Alice. She did?

"It's more than like like," I continued building up, "I really think, no wait, I know that I'm. . .in love with Edward."

There I said it.

Suddenly Alice squealed really loudly causing everyone to look at us even the teacher. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I nudged Alice to quit squealing, although it was rather adorable.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Swan, is there a problem?"

Um, no?

"Yes, my pencil broke and I stabbed myself may I please to go the bathroom?" Alice stepped right up.

"Head to the nurse," the teacher said, "Swan, accompany her please."

I didn't say anything and just followed Alice while she was pretending to hold her hand to her body. As soon as we were out the door Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the girls bathroom.

"So you love my brother?" I nodded. She giggled and began bouncing in place excitedly. "Oh Bella, this is so wonderful!" She surprised me by throwing her arms around me and giving me a squishing hug.

"You can't tell him Alice, or anyone else for that matter," I told her.

"But you have to tell him," said Alice letting go of me.

"No, Alice, you don't understand," I tried explaining but couldn't, "You can't tell him because-"

"Swan, Cullen, ditching class are we," a snobbish voice interrupted me. I looked at the entrance of the bathroom and found Lauren smirking at us.

"What do you want Lauren?" Alice asked, her eyes flashing with anger. Lauren stumbled backwards and fled the bathroom in a hurry without another word.

"Calm down Alice," I patted her shoulders.

"She interrupted our important conversation!" Alice defended herself. " She she ugh!"

"It's not the end of the world," I laughed a little.

"It very well could be," huffed Alice, "so, what were you going to say?"

Before I could answer the bell rang and I had no time to explain anything to Alice. Maybe it was better that I didn't.

"It's complicated."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

She loved him. That's a start, and she was going to tell me something else. Something really important and that. . .that. . .Lauren just had to interrupt. I took a deep relaxing breath to calm myself down but it didn't work. I just got more upset. Calm, Alice, calm thoughts.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jasper's deep voice scared my calm thoughts away and the anger I felt came back again. Jasper flinched and enveloped me in a hug, pouring waves of happiness on me.

"Thanks Jasper, I really needed that," I smiled and pulled him down to lips.

"Your welcome," he said and lead us towards the cafeteria.

We got our prop food and met up with Rosalie and Emmett at our usual table in the back. It wasn't long before Edward and Bella walked in and as soon as they did the cafeteria fell into a noticeable silence. Whoa, what's going on there? They got their food and joined us neither of them saying anything. There was almost an awkward silence, and I hated those.

Thankfully Emmett broke the silence and began joking around with Bella who seemed as relieved as I was. I also didn't fail to notice that she kept scooting closer to Edward and then moving away from him and closer to Emmett. All because she- Don't think about it, Edward's listening! Much to my luck, he just shot me a curious look before turning his attention back to Emmett and Bella laughing.

We passed our lunch to Bella since she was the only who could eat and that's pretty much how our lunch went by. That Mike kid didn't come to our table, instead he kept peering over Jessica's shoulder to look at Bella. The new girl, Audra Braiden, spotted Bella too and waved but there wasn't a hint of hesitancy all humans had when she noticed us. Weird.

Besides that nothing interesting happened, it was like any other day. When it was finally time to go home I took Bella's hand and lead her to Rosalie's BMW then sent the guys to Edward's Volvo. I needed more time to speak with Bella and having Rosalie there might help because I know she trusted her too.

"Why couldn't I go with Edward?" Bella asked as soon as I let her in the car.

"I kept my promise Bella and I want both of you to be happy," I answered simply and honestly. Rose was quiet.

"It's complicated Alice," Bella repeated what she'd told me earlier.

"Then please explain," I pleaded.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked Rose finally speaking.

I looked at Bella hoping she wouldn't mind but she just sighed, so I took that as a go ahead, "Bella is in love with our crazy stubborn brother."

Rose gasped diverting her eyes away from the road and to Bella's brown ones. Bella sighed again. "I knew it!"

"So does everyone know?" Bella asked exasperated.

"Pretty much," Rose and I answered at the same time.

"Great," was Bella's muffled response.

"Everyone knows but Edward, and you'd think he would after Saturday's performance," Rose said.

"Which was amazing by the way," I added smiling.

"You go it," agreed Rose, "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Whoa, stop right there, no one is telling him anything," shouted Bella, "Like I told Alice, it's too complicated."

"Most things are," I said.

"Alice you promised," Bella whispered, "Rose you have to promise too."

"I promise I won't say anything about it Bella, don't worry," Rosalie promised.

"Thank you," said Bella. It was quiet for a while until Rose parked in the garage and then Bella broke out into a smile. "Hey, I wanna show you guys something that I've never shown any of my charges before."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Come on and I'll show you," laughed Bella.

**Wonder what Bella's going to show them? Any ideas? So, I'd love to hear what you guys think, like always! :D **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	23. Chapter 21

**Yeah, here's chapter 21. I sort of didn't like it but oh well, I like it. It's rather short but it needs to be taken care of so we can let the drama begin. . .I mean, so we can continue the story. :D**

_Recommendation for this Chapter:  
**Autumn Knights' Dreams by Kele Sunburst**  
You should definitely go and check out that story. It's freaking awesome. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . (Yeah, yeah, we all know)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched helplessly as Alice dragged Bella from across the parking lot and into Rose's BMW. She kicked Jasper and Emmett in my direction shouting a short 'See ya later' and slamming the car door shut.

_Stay out of my head, Edward, or else you'll regret it!_ Alice yelled before Rose sped off.

Although, I did catch the last of Bella's words. "Why couldn't I go with Edward?"

A smile formed on my lips and suddenly my mood lifted. Bella had wanted to go home with me. Ever since Saturday I had been avoiding her a little, just to give her time because I had practically told her I loved her. I didn't want her to feel pressured or anything so I kept my distance enough and to hear that type of sadness in her voice made my heart jump.

"She'll be there when we get home, Edward," Jasper laughed getting in the Volvo. Emmett looked confused for a moment before the little light in his head went off and he too began to laugh.

"Come on lover boy, let's go home," Emmett said.

I growled at them playfully and sped away from the parking lot like my sister. I remained quiet as Jasper and Emmett began to talk about the most random things. My thoughts were with my Bella.

"You know Edward, I've been wondering why you don't just tell Bella how you feel," Jasper said snapping me out of my thoughts. Of course, his out of the blue question made me swerve off the road for a second before I composed myself.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Come on, Eddie, we all know how you feel," Emmett answered.

"It's Edward," I responded.

"Dude, you don't have to make a love declaration to her," Emmett said. "Unless you want to but then you'd scare her off and we would all be mad you for that."

I remained silent staring straight ahead thinking about Emmett's words. Would I scare her if I told her how I feel? No, surely not. I mean we had shared a small kiss and I know I wasn't the only one who felt a strong, unexplainable connection between us. Or could that have simply meant the connection between Angel and charge.

"Don't let Emmett get to you and stop having all these doubts," Jasper broke the direction of my thoughts once again. "Take it from me, if you keep it bottled up too long it will be too late."

"I'm just trying to figure this out," I sighed, "I've never felt this way before and sometimes it scares me, the intensity of it all."

"I'm no expert with emotions despite my gift but it's there so you don't need to worry about that," Jasper said.

"That's not hard to figure out Jasper," Emmett chuckled, "Hurry it up Ed-war-d, I want to see my lovely wife."

Must to my dismay Emmett flashed me with disconcerting images of him and Rosalie before I could shut him out. Sometimes it really sucked to be a mind-reader.

_Weird, I can feel Alice and Rosalie's emotions as if they were standing right next to me_, Jasper suddenly thought.

And sometimes it pays to be a mind-reader.

_Wow, and Bella's emotions too. What the heck is going on? _

I pushed the accelerator as fast as I could without doing any damage to my car. Not a few minutes later I pulled up in our drive way where Rose's car was parked in the garage but my sisters and Bella were not in the house, only Esme was. Emmett rushed into the house impatiently, his thoughts going all over the place, when he groaned loudly from the inside.

"Esme, do you know where Rose is?" I heard Emmett ask.

"No, dear, they got here a few minutes ago but they haven't come in the house," Esme answered. "Did you need something?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to play a game with her," Emmett answered and I once again tried my best to shut out his thoughts. Inappropriate.

_Hey Edward!_ I jumped at the sudden screaming and scanned my surroundings quickly for Alice. There wasn't anyone but Jasper staring at me oddly.

_Edward, I can see you!_ Rosalie screamed.

"You okay there Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I hear Alice and Rosalie in my head," I replied. Jasper snickered. I glared at him, "You know what I mean."

"Not really, do explain."

"What I meant was that I just heard Alice and Rosalie screaming in my head when they are nowhere near me," I explained.

"Funny, back in the car I felt their emotions as if they were standing right next to me," Jasper said.

"Guys, the girls are missing," Emmett came running out of the house to where Jasper and I were standing a panicked expression on his face.

"They probably went shopping," Jasper threw in a suggestion, "Alice _was_ with them, you know."

Emmett let out a laugh and patted Jasper on the back I, on the other hand, just shook my head. Instead of getting myself involved I decided to go inside and see Esme so I could figure out where Bella and the girls were because I was getting anxious.

"Ow!" I suddenly heard Jasper roar, "Hey what gives?"

I glanced back and saw Jasper rubbing the back of his head gently while Emmett howled again with laughter. Jasper growled and punched Emmett in the arm, now it was his turn to roar in pain.

"Damn it Jasper, what did I do?" Emmett shouted.

"You hit me!" Jasper accused him.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

Next thing I knew both idiots were wrestling on the ground, each trying to smash the others face in the dirt. I shook my head sighing at their behavior, although, it was quite amusing. Couldn't they ever stop fighting?

"Your husbands are idiots," Bella's soft, musical voice reached my ears. I scanned the area looking for Bella but found no one and I was sure I had heard her just now.

"Tell me about it," that was Alice.

"I know, but they're our idiots," and that was Rosalie.

What the heck is going on!

"Edward's looking confused and I bet he's losing his mind," Alice teased me. It would be good for my brain if I could actually see her instead of just hear her.

I scanned the grounds again but this time the familiar smell of Alice and Rosalie combined with Bella's sweet alluring scent hit me out of the blue. My mind zeroed in on their scents and I did a double take. Perched on a tree nearby, were my sisters and Bella giggling and laughing, most likely at us, as if nothing was happening.

"What's going on out here?" Esme walked out, "I can hear all this ruckus for miles around."

"Jasper and Emmett are just fighting," Alice answered hopping down from the tree branch landing in a graceful crouch.

"Again," Rosalie added copying Alice's movements.

"Boys, stop fighting this instant!" Esme scolded them. She ran forward and grabbed them both by their ear, they instantly stopped and glared at each other.

"I'm sorry, Esme, I believe this is my fault," Bella interrupted. I saw her literally float down to the ground and land on the balls of her feet. My jaw dropped when I caught sight of her majestic white wings, the swirl of colors were glowing in contrast with the white, on her back.

_You're drooling, Eddie!_ Emmett shot in my direction. I didn't even have the energy to growl at him, I was too busy staring at my beautiful Bella.

Wait! There's that _my_ again. The _my_ I always use unconsciously when I think of Bella. _My_ as in possessive. _My_ as in no one elses. _My_ as in. . .my love.

_My love_.

It felt strange to say that but at the same time it felt right. The guilt rushing through my head at the thought of claiming her as mine faded when I looked at her. I knew it was wrong but in this moment, I decided I didn't care. I loved her. I had sang to her. I had wrote her a lullaby.

I took a few steps back as I watched my family interact with Bella. They were laughing and joking around like never before. The emotions building up inside me were overwhelming to the point where I had to sit down on the steps and didn't fail to notice the subtle glances Jasper gave me.

Suddenly his words from earlier came back to me.

_You know Edward, I've been wondering why you just don't tell Bella how you feel._ Why didn't I exactly? I had already done all these other things for her without question and I didn't have the guts to tell her. Why?

_Dude, you don't have to make a love delcaration to her._ Emmett's words rang through my head also. True, there were only three crucial words to change my world, and hers.

_Take it from me, if you keep it bottled up too long it will be too late._ Jasper's words did make sense. Through all my years of being alive, I've seen this happen time and time again. Though, human emotions were slightly different than those of vampires. I seem to be forgetting that Bella is not human human.

_I'm no expert with emotions despite my gift but it's there so you don't need to worry about that._ As I pondered these last words I made up my mind. I would tell Bella how I feel about her and let that take me where it may. Even if it could lead to my heartbreak.

"Alice, what did you see?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jasper's worried question.

All of them were surrounding Alice, and for a moment I thought she was hurt but the half-glazed look in her golden eyes told me different. She had just had a vision. Efficiently, like only Alice knew how, she blocked her mind and I was blind.

"Baseball anyone?" She asked wearing a radiant grin.

* * *

**Alright, what'd you think? You know I like hearing it all! :D **

**Until next chapter!  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello people! Here's chapter 22, finally. I swear, my professors plot ways to make your brain turn to mush with midterms and never ending papers. Anyway, yeah. . .**

_Recommendation for this update:  
**True Love Waits **by **iloveevertyhingtwilight  
**Definitely another story you guys should check out. It's pretty cool! _

**Lovely disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . although I do own a copy of the Twilight movie!! :D**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Aw, you took Alice and Rose flying?" I asked a little hurt that Bella would only show the girls but not the rest of us. "What about me, doesn't what I want matter?"

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rose laughed while Esme tried stifling her laughter. I looked at them confused and turned back to Bella who had a guilty expression on her face. No, wait, I didn't mean to upset her.

"I'm sorry Emmett," she apologized. "What can I do to make it up?"

I grinned evilly until I fully processed what Alice had just said.

Baseball.

BASEBALL!

I couldn't contain my excitement so I just let it out by doing a pretty good imitation of Alice jumping when she wants to go shopping. Jasper joined me not a few seconds later.

"Why aren't you guys jumping?" I asked them.

"Cause we don't want to look like idiots," Alice answered sounding like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"But we're gonna play baseball!" I shouted and scooped up the closest person in my arms from joy. It was Bella. She let out a surprised cry as I spun about a dozen times before a sudden feeling of nothingness hit me. Seriously, nothing. . .

"Can't breathe, Emmett," Bella's tone was teasing, making me immediately suspicious, "Can you let go?"

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie shout.

What?

Expecting to see my lovely delicious wife I was met with the tops of trees all around. Now that was just not normal. I looked down and if I could I believe I would have peed my pants from what I saw. The ground was far below me and I was hanging in midair with nothing to keep me from falling. I'm gonna die!

Oh, wait, I'm a vampire. I laughed at my silliness and looked down once again. With my super vision I could see my family on the ground looking up at me with amused eyes.

"So Emmy bear, how do you like the view?" Bella asked.

"It's fantastic!" I shouted pumping my fists into the air. In the next second I was falling and a high pitched scream tore through my mouth.

The rushing sensation stopped as I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist. I clutched to Bella afraid to fall again. That was not cool.

"Next time, don't let go," laughed Bella. Oh yeah, just laugh.

"You alright up there, _Emmy bear_," Edward's voice floated up to me. I growled but didn't dare try anything else.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you _Eddie darling_," Bella said before the world turned horizontal and another very unmanly scream passed through my lips.

There was wind rushing through my hair and the 'whooshing' sound of air surrounded us. It almost felt like running through the forest, except I wasn't using my legs. Actually, this felt great! I even gathered the courage to look around, or rather, try to look around because Bella had decided to do spirals in the air before diving and suddenly the ground was coming up to meet us. Oh sh-crap!

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Take Jasper! Take Edward! I want to play my Wii!

"You can let go now," Bella snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized I even closed my eyes until I opened them again.

Edward was laughing and rolling on the floor with Alice right beside him. Jasper had his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath. Rosalie and Esme were trying to hide their big grins with their hand but I caught it. I was about a foot off the ground and unwrapped my arms from around Bella's waist and sighed in relief at being earth bound again.

Now that my traumatized self was back to normal I found myself laughing but still annoyed at Edward. Besides, Bella took _me_ flying. Ha, take that Edward!

"At least I didn't scream like a little girl," Edward breathed out.

I huffed angrily and was about to head back into the house to 'accidently' trash some of Edward's favorite CD's when a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Not gonna work Emmett," Alice broke my dream bubble. I ignored her and ran inside to get some paper and a pen. I wrote a quick little message then handed it to Bella. She took it cautiously and read it. Amusement danced in her brown eyes and a mischevous smile confirmed my plan of action. I really loved Bella right now.

Edward growled and glared at me so I just stuck my tongue out at him.

_Too bad Edward, you haven't said anything so you can't whine to me_, I teased him.

"So are you gonna do it?" I asked Bella. She nodded and gave Alice a knowing look. I wondered what that was all about.

"What are you three planning?" Jasper asked eyes us suspiciously, "I can feel the pranking vibes from you guys."

"As long as you do it outside the house and don't break anything I don't want to know," Esme said smiling.

Hehe, do it outside and don't break anything. She knew me and Rose so well.

"Emmett! Stop thinking about that!" Edward yelled.

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpykins," I apologized, not really meaning it at all, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, oh wait, never mind you'd never be in a bed."

Rosalie and Bella smacked me on the shoulder at the same time, both hurt me, well Rose more than Bella but still, how could they? I rubbed the spot where they hit me only to have Edward punch me too.

"OW!" I hissed and glared at Edward. Geez, he seriously needed to get together with Bella and get that attitude of his checked out. Or sucked out.

I caught the murderous look in Edward's eyes and ran for it. I took off in the direction of the woods and ran around this way and that so he wouldn't get me because if he did I would not mobile for a few hours.

"Idiots," I heard Alice mutter.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

I can't believe the nerve of Emmett! Sometimes I really doubt his sanity and mine for that matter. Hoping I gave Emmett a good scare that would keep him running around like a chicken with its head cut off, I headed back to the girls and Jasper. Esme had gone back inside and to the kitchen where she was finishing Bella's lunch and waiting for Carlisle to get home.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and excused herself saying she had mandatory homework to finish when she actually was just dying to work on our cars. Alice and Jasper were sharing one of their moments again I couldn't interrupt them. Bella's perfect eyebrow was raised giving me a questioning look as I approached her.

"Emmett was being. . .Emmett," I answered simply. She laughed and, surprisingly, took my hand leading me inside _our_ house, her wings still standing proud behind her. They looked breathtaking tucked into her body, it almost looked like hair cascading down her back.

"Don't want to interrupt those two love birds outside," whispered Bella grinning. If only she knew what they said about us being the _love birds_. I really must tell her.

"Bella, I made you some lunch," Esme greeted us again, "and no, it wasn't a bother."

"Thanks Esme, I'm famished," Bella blushed, "I keep forgetting how much food a human needs."

"As long as you like it then I'm happy," smiled Esme, "I'll be upstairs in my room if you two need anything."

"Alright," I said and got Bella to her food.

She settled on one of the high chairs on the island and began eating. I took a seat opposite of her and watched in amazement as she ate, it was rather fascinating. Occasionally she would moan really softly and close her eyes, savoring the taste I suppose, then got back to eating. It was driving me crazy. When she was almost done she finally looked at me and one of her adorable blushes adorned her cheeks.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching you eat," I answered honestly.

"Have you been doing that all this time?" she asked embarrassed.

I nodded, "I couldn't help it."

"Did it bother you?" I was surprised by her question. I shook my head. "Oh, it's just that your eyes got really dark and I thought that maybe it was bothering you."

I laughed and reached over to take one of her hands. Like always a shock of electricity ran through me.

"No, it didn't bother me although the food doesn't smell the least bit appetizing," I told her.

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly," she said making me laugh once more. How Bella never ceased to surprise me. But I didn't know why my eyes suddenly got darker.

"Mountain lion," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Mountain lion, it's my favorite," I explained. Thank goodness _I_ couldn't blush.

"Well, it's no irritable _mountain lion_," she corrected herself.

"Come on, let's go get started on that homework," I said shaking my head chuckling.

"Hey Rose, is Edward in the house?" I suddenly heard Emmett from the garage.

Thankfully his thoughts were calm again but I could sense his fear from where I was. Serves him right, though, for thinking those thoughts.

"Yeah, he's inside," Rose answered, "Could you lift the car up a little?"

"Eh, sure," he answered.

_Leave him alone Edward, I think you've given him quite a scare for today_, Rosalie thought. I complied.

"Why are Alice and Jasper frozen at the front of the house staring at each other?" Emmett asked. I withdrew my attention away from them and turned it back to Bella who was finished with her plate and had already washed it.

"I don't want to do homework just yet," Bella said pouting.

"You have to do it sometime," I said trying to fight back a laugh.

"I prefer later than right now," she insisted.

"What do you propose we do until later?" I asked curiously.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," answered Bella softly. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine unexpectedly and I burned with curiosity.

_Hmm, what was that?_ Rosalie asked me teasingly.

"Le-lead the way," I stuttered trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Come," she grabbed my hand once again and lead me outside through the back door. Bella walked past our large backyard and into the forest with me in tow, our hands still together.

I wasn't aware exactly how much we walked but the surroundings began to get familiar and I brightened up. We were heading towards our meadow. As got closer I could begin to make out the clearing and a little bit of sun shining through the trees. When we were a couple of feet away from stepping into the meadow Bella stopped and turned to face me.

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Close your eyes." I did as she told and waited patiently.

Bella lifted our intertwined hands and placed them on something rough, a tree I realized, and kept them there. I remained quiet and wondered what was going to happen.

"You've shown me your special place," she whispered, "and I want to show you my special place."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me and I fought to keep my eyes closed. Emotion after emotion passed through me and I waited until Bella told me to open my eyes. I still wondered why we were touching a tree. The forest around us started to quiet until there wasn't a sound within miles around. I heard Bella breathe out slowly and then her grip on my hand tightened.

"Okay, open." My eyes shot open and I couldn't help but gasp once more.

The tree that we were touching had changed, the front was transparent now. Beyond that I couldn't see much but there was something there, something that shouldn't be there. I turned to Bella speechless.

"Look." She turned to our hands and pushed them gently until I could see them beyond the transparent border. Bella giggled softly and walked _into_ the tree pulling me along with her.

Now this looked nothing like the inside of a tree. Instead an archway of trees captured my sight, a couple of trees were touching at the top and the rest reached up. It looked inviting. There was a blanket of mist settling over us, giving the entrance an ethereal feel. Just to make sure it was there, I looked back and saw the same transparent border looking into the other side where the forest was.

Bella pulled us through the archway and we walked straight for about a minute before I saw a large Chinese-like garden but tropical. There were trees strewn all over with paths of stone weaving through. The mist had disappeared and the sun's rays were lighting up the garden, bringing out the greeness in everything. I couldn't bring myself to speak and interrupt the peaceful silence between us and our surroundings so I just let Bella show me more.

Not far from the paths of stone was an small old padoga raised high on rocks and half hidden by trees. A few more feet to the right of that was a beautiful waterfall that screamed 'take a jump in'. Everything was beautiful in here.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked speaking for the first time.

I met her sparkling brown eyes and I was blown away by their depth. It took several attempts before I could finally answer without sounding like an idiot.

"It's beautiful Bella," I answered.

"I'm relieved," she laughed.

"How did you find this? How did you do that with the tree?" I asked curiously.

"After my first mission as a Guardian Angel the Council gave me my own secret place just for me, with their permission Missy, my mentor, taught me how to create one," she answered, "I can open a door to this place from anywhere I want and no one will know where it is unless I tell them."

"But this is just your place and now I know," I said.

"No, now it's our place," Bella laughed. I could have sworn my heart fluttered in my chest.

"It's our place," I repeated.

* * *

_Edward, you and Bella disappeared this afternoon from my vision_, Alice whispered through her thoughts, _I got really worried_.

"We were talking, that's all, Alice," I whispered back.

_Oh, okay_, she replied back and then retreated to her own thoughts.

I was watching Bella sleep again, all the while her lullaby played in my head and I hummed it softly so as to not wake her. We spent the whole afternoon in our secret place in the woods simply talking until she had pushed me into the stream and gotten me soaked. I returned the favor and then we had laid on the grass while the sun dried us. That would be one of the moments I'd treasure for as long as I lived.

_It's almost time to go to school_, Alice popped back in to my thoughts, _thirty minutes!_

Where did the time fly?

Sighing I stood up from my spot on the floor and approached Bella's bed. Her even breathing and the rise and fall of her chest had calmed me down considerably. Today I actually wanted to go to school.

Oh Bella, the things you do to me.

I caressed her cheek and placed a gossamer kiss on her forehead before heading to my room to change. I put on a white t-shirt and some jeans, very casual, then something I hadn't worn in a while. . .Converse shoes. I grabbed a light jacket and ran a comb through my hair although it seemed to make it worse.

"Wakey wakey Bella," Alice chirped from Bella's room.

"Five more minutes," Bella murmured still asleep.

"Don't make me get Emmett," threatened Alice.

"I'm up-ahh!" Bella screamed and I bolted into her room.

Bella was on the floor next to her bed and Alice was on top of the bed holding the covers giggling. My eyes widened at the sight of Bella in her pajamas and it wasn't until she caught my stare that I broke my stare and turned around. She was wearing a tight spaghetti straps blue tank top and some dark blue shorts that had me drooling over her long perfect legs. No stop! I was raised better than this, I'm acting like. . like. . .a pervert.

"Edward?"

"Huh," I turned around but was careful to avoid Bella's form.

"You just gonna stand there or move so Bella can get dressed?" Alice asked putting her hands on her hip.

"I'll see you downstairs Bella," I excused myself and ran downstairs.

"Well, I've never seen Edward so flustered before and that was just by seeing you in those pajamas," Alice commented from upstairs laughing, "Imagine if he saw you with clothes _I'd_ pick for you."

"Alice," Bella groaned. I could just picture the blush on her cheeks.

"Now now Bella, enough whining let's get you dressed so we can get school over with and let the real fun begin," said Alice excitedly.

Right, there was a thunderstorm coming in, the only time we got to play baseball. Vampire style. That should make for an interesting afternoon.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'd love to hear all your thoughts. I'll put up some pictures of parts of Bella's secret garden so you guys can see visuals. **

**Special thanks to all those awesome reviewers. You guys are the best, seriously, I read each and everything single one and they all make my day. **

**Until next chapter! :D **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	25. Chapter 23

**Woo, so here's chapter 23! I'll make this short so you can get on to reading.**

_Recommendation for this update:  
**The Canvas Loner** by _BellaCullenVampirz  
**Pretty good story so far, so you should go and check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . . .blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Disgusting. Simply disgusting.

The lust coming from the boys here in this school was incredible, it was hard to hold back and give them a taste of their own medicine. Ugh, and they were all concentrated on my sisters and wife. That just made it ten times worse. The jealousy I could deal with but this, this got to me. Of course, the outfits they had on made it hard to miss them but they had the liberty to wear whatever they pleased, well what Alice pleased, and not have boys annoy them.

There were fifteen minutes left until my Art class was dismissed for lunch and I was dying to see my Alice. Mrs. Helida was in one of her good-inspiration moods so we had free day to do as we wished as long as it had to do with Art. She had the radio turned on and one of her favorite CD's was playing. I had to admit it was rather relaxing. I sat in a corner sketching Alice's sparkly eyes, a near impossible task, grateful that everyone was engulfed in their own work and emotions.

There it is again!

Those. . .unsettling emotions. I had been feeling that since this morning and I didn't like them. Somehow they reminded me too much of the time when I was with. . .Maria. The 'need' to settle the score. Anger. Pressure. Revenge. Amusement. Danger. Too many emotions that struck close to home. My home. I followed the thread to its owner and was surprised when a sudden barrier was put in place right before I could latch on to the person. What I did get was that it was coming from this very classroom. Towards the front of the class and to the right.

My eyes barely lifted from the page inconspicuously and just saw a group of girls chatting away. None whom I would ever consider a threat to us, unless they were vampires with the gift of illusion which I highly doubted. Behind them, or rather in front, was the new girl drawing and with her earphones on. Nothing suspicious, but I know what I felt. I've lived for a while now and I know not to ignore this. Yet again, I haven't hunted properly and the school's emotions were probably getting to me.

The screeching of the school bell broke me from my thoughts and made me go deaf for a few seconds. I packed up and quickly met up with Alice. She was in her locker putting away her books. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, placing slow kisses on her neck.

"Guess who?" I whispered.

"Let me guess," she paused and leaned back into my embrace, "a cowboy with an untamed heart?"

"Ah, untamed am I?" I chuckled, "I believe you have it all wrong Miss, you see my heart has been tamed. . .here."

I placed my hand over her silent heart, which may as well be beating to me, and placed another kiss on her neck. Alice sighed in content and her emotions flooded my own.

"I love you Jasper," she smiled and placed her arm around my waist.

"I love you too Alice," I smiled back and walked us to the cafeteria.

Most of the students were already in there and gossiping like the teenagers they were. Because of our startling presence to humans, naturally, we were stared at as soon as we set foot inside. This was typical and we just ignored it instead getting our toy food and searching for our family. They were seated in the back like always.

Emmett and Rosalie were glued together by the lips, there's a shocker, but at least they weren't engaging in more disastrous activities as they were known for. Edward kept glancing at them with disgust, glaring at various people across the room, namely Mike Newton, and shooting Bella worried looks. Bella herself looked exhausted unlike this morning. She was rubbing her temple and her eyes were closed. There was annoyance, confusion, and slight pain rolling off her in waves. I wonder what happened. Alice took a seat next to Bella while I took a seat next to her, and next to Emmett.

_Is Bella okay?_ I asked Edward through my thoughts.

"Headache. . ." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

_Since when?_

"Last class I believe," answered Edward scooting closer to her.

"I know you're talking about me," muttered Bella opening her eyes.

Something wasn't right in her eyes, I could tell that much. They weren't the usual deep brown eyes but wild in a way. I touched her hand gently and tried to soothe a few of her emotions. Her entire body visibly relaxed and the tension in her movements faded, though, I could still feel some pain in her.

"Thanks Jasper," she smiled.

"Bella, are you alright to go to class today?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure I can handle two more classes, don't worry about me," replied Bella, "besides, you're in one of them."

"I don't see anything bad happening between now and when we get out of school," Alice piped in, "You should be fine Bella."

"I hope so," said Bella taking a bite out of her mini-carrots. Gross.

"You have to be fine, Bella, we're playing tonight!" Emmett interrupted speaking for the first time. Well it seems someone has unglued their lips.

"Uh no, _you_ are playing," Bella said, "_I_ will be watching."

"Aw, but that's no fun at all," Emmett whined.

"Yeah, until something unexpected happens to me and then you'll be fun and laughs at my expense," huffed Bella.

"So what's the problem?" asked Emmett confused.

Edward, Bella, Alice, and I rolled our eyes and ignored him.

"Leave Bella alone, Em," Rosalie said, "I doubt you'd want to get your butt kicked."

"Oh Rosalie, that's a challenge right there!" exclaimed Emmett, his eyes lighting up.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, "Only me."

"How are you going to play if it's raining?" Bella suddenly asked. All of us turned to stare at her which promptly made Bella blush from the attention. I chuckled to myself and Alice giggled next to me while Emmett and Rosalie laughed a little more loudly and Edward stared at her with adoration painted in his eyes. "What?"

"You're very adorable when you blush," Edward had leaned into her ear to whisper but we all heard loud and clear. This made Bella turn a darker shade of red and avoid looking at all of us.

"Okay, stop torturing the human," Alice interrupted our little tease-Bella fest, "It's going to rain for a little while but it should clear up enough by the time we actually start playing so no worries."

"Not gonna disagree with the weather psychic," said Emmett, "I can't wait for tonight!"

Emmett's excitement for tonight was starting to make me bounce in my seat and it was annoying so I sent it towards Mike's table without thinking. All of them began bouncing in their seats, except Angela and Ben because they were good people, with a high look on their faces and talking at an impossibly fast pace. They looked possessed to me for some reason.

"See ya after school, guys," Alice chirped standing up from her seat. Three seconds later the bell rang again signaling the end of lunch.

I threw away my untouched food and walked Alice to her class before heading to mine. The rest of the school day passed by uneventful and I was grateful I didn't get another burst of those weird emotions from this morning. I shivered at the thought of it and headed to my locker to put away my books so I could meet up with Alice and head home. I set everything inside and closed my locker but as I turned around something slammed into me.

Not something, someone.

It was the new girl, Audra. She was on the floor staring up at me with a surprised expression and embarrassment in her blue eyes. Her backpack was still on her shoulders but her books and notebooks were scattered around my feet. I held my breath in case she had gotten hurt and may be bleeding.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

"Not to worry," I breathed out quickly and bent down to help pick up her stuff. A particular notebook caught my eye, it was opened up to an impressive black and white sketch.

It was a small clearing from what I could tell with trees surrounding it, keeping it secluded, and in the middle was a. . .person huddled in a ball. I could only see their back and there were wings protruding from the person's back. Dark spots were drawn in here and there, I think it was blood. I couldn't see everything clearly like if there was some sort of mist descending blurring certain details. Overall it made me nervous to just look at it even if it was impressive.

I gathered the rest of her books and handed them back to her. She thanked me and I took that as my cue to leave. Alice was waiting for me at the entrance to the school, the question clear in her eyes but I just took her hand in mine and headed to Rose's car quickly. The rest were waiting for Alice and I.

"A quick stop to the janitor's closet, did we?" Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in our direction.

I growled at him letting Alice in then myself. Rosalie had smacked Emmett and threatened him with no "touchy" tonight. I did not want to know. . .

As soon as we were all inside it began to pour down, just like Alice said. Edward's silver Volvo sped away with Edward and Bella, and us behind them. All through out the ride we sat in a comfortable silence, for once, Emmett didn't try to break with his jokes. This was simply peaceful. Rose parked in the garage and we walked inside where Esme greeted us like always, with that same motherly smile on her face.

"Your father should be home in a few hours and then we can head out," Esme informed us. She was as excited at us for tonight, maybe because Bella would be there with us. Her complete family. I had to agree with her.

"You know what that means," Alice shrieked. She was met with blank stares, "I only have a few hours to put together our outfits, come on Rosalie."

Both dumped their backpacks on the couch and ran up the stairs to Alice's closet. The door banged shut and I knew nothing more of my wife and sister. I sighed and decided to read for a while up in my study. As I passed Edward's room I heard music playing and Bella's laughter on the other side. Avoiding any Emmett-type-incident I walked by quickly, having the sense to give those two some privacy but not too much, and pushed open the door to my study. I got comfortable in one of the leather couches and immersed myself in the pages of the book.

______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

I'm amazing. Genius. Magnificent. Well, of course, this is me we're talking. I am Alice Cullen. Now if only my family would not disagree with me then this will be perfect. No matter, I have my ways of making them say yes to me. I wanted everyone to match in some sort of way and at the same time each of us have a unique style. So the best way to do this would be to match in colors with the main theme of black. Like I said, I'm a genius.

Only fifteen minutes for Carlisle to get home and twenty for the rain to lighten enough for us to play. After much debate and flickering images of outcomes, I decided Bella would not play with us but much of that decision was because even though she was not entirely human she wasn't a vampire and we could get really competitive.

_Edward, I need Bella up here!_ I tried not to shout too loudly at Edward. _She needs to change. _

I waited a decent amount of time before I waltzed out of mine and Jasper's room and headed to Edward's where I know for a fact Bella had been hiding the whole afternoon. How cute.

"I hope you're decent in there 'cause I'm coming in!" I teased and opened the door. Various laughs came from the house and Edward growled.

"Alice, was that really necessary?" asked Edward scowling. Bella was red as usual.

My brother and Bella were sitting on the couch "relaxing" when I came in. Bella had a book in her hands while Edward had a CD cover in his, which by the way, was upside down indicating that _he_ hadn't been doing much reading at all. Like I said, cute.

"Yes it was," I replied grinning and turned to Bella, "Come on Bella, we need to get you in an appropriate outfit."

"Can't I just wear some sweat pants and a t-shirt?" I stared at her horrified at making such a suggestion. I see I would need to teach this youngling much.

_Either I take her now or you won't be able to have her for the next three days,_ I threatened Edward, _Your pick._

"Alright," he said in defeat, "I'm sorry Bella."

"You traitor," Bella said. I would have taken her seriously but there was a smile on her face that made it impossible.

"Let's go dear sister," I sang and pulled Bella along to my room. "Don't think I won't forget you too Edward."

"Well at least that's some sort of punishment too," Bella mused.

"Okay Bella, I have put your outfit in the bathroom, go change," I instructed, "I'll go give Edward his clothes."

"Sure sure," she muttered and shut the door.

* * *

After a lot of arguing and teasing we were finally out of the house and to the clearing where we played baseball. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone in the Jeep and Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I had gone in the Volvo. I was in the backseat with Bella trying to convince her that she looked gorgeous but she wasn't listening to me.

"I can't believe you're making me wear these shoes," Bella muttered looking out the window.

"But they look amazing with this outfit, and besides, they're not that bad," I tried reasoning with her.

"Whatever you say, Alice, whatever you say," she muttered and remained silent.

I looked over her outfit again and found no reason why she should _not_ like it. For her, I had laid out a cute blue vintage tube top that buttoned up at the middle and a black undershirt. Then some black leggings that hugged her waist and legs perfectly, and to complete that were the blue wedges. Apparently Bella had a problem with the height of the shoes. . . For Edward, I had chosen a similar blue colored button down shirt with short sleeves, some dark blue jeans and blue slip-ons. On the side, I had added his jacket. Not that he'd get cold but. . .let's just say I didn't bring a sweater for Bella.

For Rosalie and Emmett I had chosen the color orange. I wasn't exactly sure why. Rose had a tube top too but it was orange with a black long sleeved undershirt and leggings like Bella. She had on some orange Converse which made her outfit look totally casual but attention grabbing like she wanted. Emmett was a little easier, he had on an orange polo, low loose jeans, and orange boot Converse.

Carlisle and Esme had the white theme going on and they looked so adorable. Esme had on a white slim camping shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black boot cut jeans. Of course, some black Converse shoes too. Carlisle had on a white Baseball neck tee, faded dark jeans, and black boot Converse. I added a cashmere black sweater for him because he asked me nicely, or rather threatened to make me cancel one of my favorite cards. I guess I had no other choice.

Now for Jasper and I, I picked the yellow theme which consisted of a yellow tube top, long sleeved shirt and leggings like Rosalie and Bella, and yellow Converse. For Jasper, I picked a black button down shirt, because he gave me that look that stopped me from putting him in a yellow shirt, lose jeans and boot Converse, not to mention one of his favorite canvas military jacket. Hmm, I must have been really into Converse when I picked the outfits, except for Bella's. But we looked amazing! I'm so proud of myself.

"Alice, you're scaring me," Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes focused on Bella, Edward, and Jasper and found them looking at me in a weird way.

"What?"

"Does she get like this often?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Most of the time," he answered.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

"You were squealing and clapping your hands," answered Bella, "and had this huge grin on your face with a faraway look in your eyes."

"You look possessed Alice," Edward said in a blunt manner.

"Gee, thanks Edward," I said sarcastically, "Can't even admire all my hard work."

"Aw, we were just kidding, Pixie," said Bella, "I think you worked really hard on these outfits."

Pixie. I like it.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I patted her hand, "because I like having you as a Bella Barbie."

Bella groaned and slapped her forehead with one of her hands.

"Are we gonna play or what!" Emmett's loud voice interrupted our moment. I hadn't even realized we were here.

We got off and joined the rest of the family in the middle of the field. Carlisle and Esme were setting up and were done in a matter of seconds. As I predicted the rain had stopped momentarily and the thunder would start in a few minutes. The bad thing was that the field was muddy and it was inevitable to get dirty. Oh well, this would just make things interesting.

"Okay, groups are: me, Edward, and Emmett," Carlisle directed us, "then Alice, Rose, and Jasper."

"Bella and I will keep watch over all of you," Esme pointed to all of us.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett whispered to Bella.

Esme turned to Emmett and raised her eyebrow, "I know you cheat."

I giggled and showed Bella where she could sit without getting hurt. She sat on a semi dry rock and folded her legs under her in clear anticipation. Her eyes were shining bright but I noticed the shiver that went through her body.

_Edward, she's cold_, I directed my thoughts to Edward.

He was next to us in less than a second taking off his jacket and handing it to Bella. She pouted and took the jacket. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward _shiver_ himself and a speck of desire passed through his darkened topaz eyes. I kept my thoughts blank or else he would freak out since I doubt he noticed what was happening to him.

"Call it Emmett," Esme said tossing and catching a coin.

"Heads!" he shouted.

"Heads," confirmed Esme, "Bat first or let them?"

"No way, we bat first," Emmett laughed and ran to get his favorite bat out of the bag.

"Keep an eye out for these cheaters, Bella," I pointed to Edward grinning.

"Hey," exclaimed Edward, pushing me lightly to the side, "You're the one that can see the future."

"Just go have fun," laughed Bella. Edward smiled at her and went to get in position. Bella looked dazed for a moment before she looked down and a mini blush permeated her cheeks.

I grabbed a new ball and prepared to pitch when I glanced over at my new sister. Wait for it. Wait for it. There. Bella lifted the collar of the jacket and breathed in the scent of my brother. A smile grazed her beautiful features and she wrapped it closer around her. Like I said, those two are so in love with each other.

"Hey batter batter batter batter!" Jasper called out teasingly from out in the field.

"Bring it!" Emmett stepped up to the plate.

"Play ball," I grinned.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

Watching the Cullens play Baseball was one of the most exciting things I had ever done. The natural competitiveness that sprung between them was pretty funny, especially between the guys. Esme had to come in more than times than I could count. Since the beginning of the game I was holding on to my sides from laughing so much. So far, Emmett had had "time out" three times, Jasper two, Edward two, and Carlisle none. Alice and Rosalie got close to having one but had the common sense to drop the argument before it got worse.

Both groups were tied and were going for their last runs because it was beginning to rain, not to mention the stunts they were pulling off were getting 'dangerous'. I closed my eyes and tipped my head up to the dark sky enjoying the moment. There was another argument breaking out and in way it was comforting to me, it was familiar and so right. It made me feel like I was meant to be here, caring for this family and just being a part of them.

Then there were the feelings I had developed for Edward, feelings that were as strong and foreign raging through me. The battle going on in my head regarding this situation was being pushed back and back by my heart, which told me to forget it all and just bask in the feeling of it. Just loving Edward with all my heart and forgetting the consequences. More and more that idea began to rule out my thoughts, so much that I felt like I was losing control. Yet, I was okay with that.

With a sigh I pushed all my thoughts away and opened my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. All around me there was a heavy fog that even with vampire sight you wouldn't be able to see. I could barely see my hands out in front of me. Then I noticed I couldn't hear the Cullens anymore, I couldn't hear anything for that matter. I panicked and shot up from my seat scanning what I could from my surroundings. There wasn't anything!

"Esme! Carlisle! Alice! Jasper!" I shouted walking forward with my hands up trying to touch anything, "Emmett! Rose! Edward!"

I was met with only silence.

My breathing sped up and my instincts took over. I changed into my Angel form with my wings out and alert.

"Bella!" I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard Alice's soprano voice.

"Alice!" I yelled back hoping to hear where her voice had come from. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" this time it was Edward who answered.

"Don't move, I'm coming!" I warned them and headed in the direction where I heard their voices from.

My steps were slow and cautious and my body was too tense while I walked. Most of my thoughts were with Cullens and how they were. How Edward was doing? I'd been walking forward for less than five minutes when my body shivered involuntarily and my wings closed around my body.

_"Bella. . ."_ I spun around at the sound of a voice whispering my name. It wasn't one of the Cullens.

_"Bella. . ."_ Another voice called my name.

_"Sweet little Angel. . ."_ They kept on whispering making my heart beat faster with dread.

"Who are you?" I whispered back, "What do you want?"

A new emotion began spreading through me pushing out the fear coursing through my body. Rage.

_"We want. . .the Cullens dead. . ."_ my heart stopped for a moment before I sprinted towards the fog now desperate to find my charges. _". . .and you."_

No! I will not let this happen!

I stopped where I was and relaxed my body as much as I could, spreading my wings out on either side of me. Again the ancient language was pouring out of my mouth in a steady stream of words and my eyes had closed. I let go of my fear and bent down to touch the ground, drawing strength from the earth. As if a light had been turned on, the fog vanished instantly and everything was once again clear.

About a hundred feet away were the Cullens still as statues. Three strange shadows stood in front of them wearing dark and ripped cloaks. They were the things I was looking for, the ones that started this fog, I was certain of that. Before I could react, one of the shadows sprung from its place and headed straight for Esme. To my horror, Edward jumped in front of Esme and took on the blow.

A deep, pain-filled scream tore through Edward's lips as he fell to the ground. The shadow touched Edward's temple and let out an evil laugh. Not Edward. Not _my_ Edward. My feet were off the ground and I was flying straight to the shadow hurting Edward. I threw it off Edward and took a defensive stance in front of him, hissing at the creatures. They simply laughed and beckoned me to come forward, daring me to leave my charges unprotected to come and fight them.

_"He's dying and it's all thanks to you,"_ the one that attacked Edward said.

I hissed again and met the shadow half way as it sprang to attack again. The other two joined the fight and then I was trying to keep the three occupied on me long enough for the Cullens to escape. Suddenly I heard another of Edward's cries of pain and I felt something in me snap. I grabbed the nearest shadow and wrapped my arms around it as best I could. My wings emanated a strong light and then the thing was screaming in pain before it turned to dust while the other two vanished. Adrenaline coursed through my body but I collapsed to my knees on the ground, feeling as if I had been drained of all my energy.

How had I done that?

"Bella!" I heard someone shout my name, they sounded miles away to me. Black spots danced along my vision while I tried hard to clear them because the Cullens could still be in danger and it would do nobody good if I passed out.

Edward.

I focused my attention on getting to Edward and found his family gathered around him. He was still crying out in pain clutching his head. Oh no. I crawled over to him and grabbed his hand.

Please, let me have enough strength for this.

"Edward, look at me," I commanded him gently. His eyes remained shut but he slowly opened his eyes and found mine, "That's it, just look at me, keep your eyes on mine."

I touched his temple in the same exact spot that vile creature had and rubbed small cirlces there. His eyes began to close from the pain and I knew I was loosing him quickly. "Edward, look at me, please."

He opened them again and I felt my heart contract painfully. I brought his hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. I breathed in deeply and let my energy flow through my hands and into Edward. The effect was instantaneous and the pain in Edward's eyes faded. I had taken whatever they had done to him into me knowing my spirit would eliminate it.

"Bella," he whispered before I passed out.

* * *

**Le Gasp! What just happened? So, what do you think? I want to hear it all! **

**If you really want to see the outfits for this chapter I'll post them up so you can go check them out.**

**Until next chapter (which will be up in a few days because I don't have school but I do have work, although I do decide when I want to work. Ok, I'll stop rambling. Sorry, it's really late and I'm falling asleep)!**

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hehe, sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was half way through when I realized I didn't like it and ended up writing this. Okay, no more waiting. Here's chapter 24. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .what I do own is a Twilight Calender. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

_"Bella? Bella?" A voice I didn't recognize called. _

_Where was I? I remember the pain in my head and those cloaked things and Bella fighting them and saving us. Bella! I looked around trying to find a glimpse of her or my family but all I could see was a living room arranged in a fashion I hadn't seen in a while. Although, I know for a fact that I had never lived in this place. There was movement in another room and I froze unsure of what to do. _

_"Bella, darling, supper will be ready in a few minutes," the same voice sounded from the other room. _

_I walked silently to where the voice was and took a peek inside. A tall, slim woman with dark blond hair had her back to me, she held a knife and had an apron on most likely making dinner. She had on a pretty peach dress and her hair was up in a loose elegant bun. _

_"Excuse me?" I tried to keep my voice soft and gentle so I wouldn't scare the woman but she didn't even turn. "Ma'am?" _

_"That girl is at it again," I heard her murmur shaking her head and wiping her hands on the apron. She opened a cupboard and took out three China plates and walked right past me. _

_What is going on here? Why couldn't she see me? _

_I was lost in thought watching the woman setting the table for three when I heard soft strokes of guitar strings. It was coming from upstairs. With one last look at the woman I walked down a hall and climbed the stairs. The music got louder and with it a soft, familiar voice accompanying it. I walked through another hall and stopped at the last door where I could clearly hear now. I opened it a bit and gasped loudly. _

_A young woman, no older than sixteen, was sitting on the window seat with her eyes closed and strumming the guitar. Her mahaghony colored hair fell around her pale face in curls and rested a little below her waist. She had on a silk pink dress that brought out an innocent glow on her pale skin. When she turned her head to the side I saw the all too familiar deep brown eyes I loved. Bella. _

_"I must get this right," she muttered grabbing a piece of parchment from her lap and a quill pen. I certainly haven't seen that in a while either. "Alright, from the top." _

_She placed both things down in front of her and grabbed the guitar by her feet. She began and then she was singing softly. "Don't know where you are. Wish I just could be near you. I would sail oceans. To get a glimpse of how you feel. You're all the things I'm looking for. Everything and so much more." _

_Bella stopped and a breathtaking smile grazed her lips lighting up her whole face, "There that's done, now on to the next segment." _

_I was in awe of her voice and the sight before me but I was getting more confused by the second. This was not the Bella that was an Angel, this Bella was much too young and the woman downstairs must be her mother. So then this must be. . .a memory of some sort. Not mine of course and that leaves Bella herself. _

_Now that I have that solved, how do I get out of here? _

_"Isabella, if I would have known you'd be playing that thing nonstop I would have thought twice when you asked me all those years ago," the woman's voice broke through my thoughts and Bella's singing, "Wouldn't it be more appropriate if you were that interested in the suitors lining up for even a speck of your attention?" _

_Suitors! Jealousy and anger ran through me like electricity at the sound of that word. _

_"Mother, I'm simply not interested in that right now or if I will ever be for that matter," Bella sighed, "I don't want the suitors you and Phil chose for as high as they are, they're not for me." _

_"Pray tell, then, who is?" Bella's mother asked exasperated. _

_"I don't know," replied Bella lifting the paper she had had in her lap and pressing it to her chest, "but I feel like he is out there searching for me and I him." _

_"You and your romantic notions child," Bella's mother sighed, "That does sound wonderful, doesn't it?" _

_"Didn't you ever feel like that before you met father?" asked Bella curiously. _

_Bella's mother froze in her spot at the doorway and closed her eyes. Her body trembled a little and it looked like she was trying hard not to start crying. _

_"Isabella," she breathed out softly, "Please understand now, things like that simply don't exist and if they do they aren't real." _

_"Oh mother, I'm so sorry," Bella rose from her spot and ran to her mother with a concerned look in her eyes, "I didn't mean to bring this up." _

_"No need to apologize my angel, I must talk about Charlie if I am ever going to get over that," the woman said, "I have Phil now and he's been ever so wonderful to me." _

_"Father was your Angel," Bella whispered. _

_"Yes, your father was my Angel and I was his." _

_There was a moment of silence between them where I felt awkward listening to their conversation. _

_"I'll get cleaned up for supper," Bella said breaking the silence, "Phil is almost home." _

_Bella's mother nodded and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead then headed out. Bella shut the door and fell on her bed. She shut her eyes and remained still. _

_"Edward." I jumped in surprise at the sound of my name. "Edward." _

_Strangely enough, that sounded just like Alice. "Edward!" _

_"Open your eyes, please," Esme's worried voice shook me because of the amount of sadness in it. She said to open my eyes but they were already open unless I closed them and then opened them again. I did just that hoping this would get me out of this memory. _

"Edward!" My eyes shot open and I was met with the familiar faces of my family all staring down at me. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as pain ran through me. I knew being a vampire I couldn't possibly feel tired of weary but at this precise moment that was all I was feeling.

"Son, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, worry clear in his voice.

It took me a moment to answer him because I was still a little caught up in the memory I had just witnessed. I got a glimpse of how I looked through the eyes of my family and I looked like death, no pun intended.

"I'm fine," I replied, "What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure," Carlisle answered slowly, "I asked Bella the same thing but she wouldn't answer, she was rather frazzled."

"Where is she?" I asked suddenly aware that she wasn't with us. Then I noticed we weren't at the clearing anymore but at home, in my room to be exact.

"She said something about searching the perimeter and threatened us to stay here or else," Jasper answered this time, "and she seriously meant it by the way her emotions were going all over the place."

"And you still let her go by herself anyway?" I nearly shouted in anger, "Something could happen to Bella."

"Dude, Bella's an Angel, our Angel," Emmett said without any hint of teasing, "She did something back there and saved our asses. Let her do her job."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Unknown POV**

I dropped the broken pencil on the table and watched as it clattered to the floor completely worthless now and closed the worn out notebook satisfied with the results I had achieved. The house I had occupied for the time being was silent for the first time in a while and I embraced the silence with a welcome. No dying humans. No hunger-driven newborns. No arrogant vampires. No visits from other earthly _beings_.

Not that I minded the chaos, it reminded me of my purpose and kept me grounded. Why I was doing this and why I was doing it to her and her charges. I hissed at the thought of that girl, blocking out the memories that she triggered. My human life. The human life I was supposed to have! I took a few deep breaths and stood from the dusty table wanting to change my clothes. They were muddy and damp from all the _mysterious_ fog of a few hours ago.

Oh how I love my gift.

Once I was in more appropriate clothing I went to the small bar the humans had installed and poured myself a special drink. A _Bloody_ Colada. Mmm, my favorite. The drink was merely warm human blood since I wasn't actually in the mood to go killing humans. I'd much rather sit here and think of how I could have once considered Bella a friend, instead I wanted to plan her downfall.

Which would be easy seeing as her fatal weakness were the Cullens. Strange creatures they were really, something even the Volturi couldn't understand. Not killing humans to survive but animals.

This is where Audra Braiden came into the picture. She was key in my plan.

Like I said, I really love my power.

Aren't I just evil?

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

There was nothing in the wide perimeter I searched, simply nothing to indicate what had just happened. Defeated but sure I hadn't found anything I made my way back to the Cullen's home. As soon as I landed in front of their door I was attacked by a blur of black and light brown.

"Bella!" Alice all but shouted next to my ear squeezing the life out of me and my wings.

"Bella, I was worried," Esme's caring voice whispered into my other ear and her hug was much more gentle.

"I checked everywhere and I didn't find anything," I let her know but she just shook her head at me, "No, I meant you."

"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled at her. "How's Edward?"

"Annoying the crap out of all of us," Rosalie answered. I retreated my wings into my back before anyone else had a chance to hug me to death. She stood at the doorway grinning at me before grabbing my hand and ushering me into the house. Before I could sit on the couch I was attacked with yet another let's-squeeze-Bella-really-hard hug only this time it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I should be asking you the same question," I answered him seriously, "You were just attacked by those Shadow things and you're asking _me_ how _I'm_ doing?"

"You were attacked too if you don't remember," he retorted back, "I was just worried about you."

I almost melted at the sight of his sad eyes looking at me. He seriously had no idea how much he affected me, or my heart.

"I'm just a little shaken up at the sudden appearance," I told him, "I need to talk with all of you."

A few seconds later the rest of the family was sitting on the couches and waiting for me to speak. I had pulled Edward down next to me, afraid if he sat away from me he would start to clutch his head in pain from the attack. The thought was irrational but I had pretty much thrown rational out the window as soon as the Cullens had entered my life.

"Okay, I'm going to need you guys to tell me what happened minutes before the attack?" I asked needing every piece of information available.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began, "There wasn't much, we were playing and then it started to get foggy. I did not pay attention to it until I couldn't see the trees surrounding us and it began to get eerily quiet."

"I was up to bat and then next thing I know I can't see the ball until it actually hit me right in the face," Emmett added in, "That hurt like hell and right in the eye too."

"So you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary then?"

"Nothing." All of them said.

"Damn it," I muttered running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"What were those things Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but they looked like Shadows," I replied, "Not the type that you see everyday but actual beings that are alive living off of one's evil."

"What do you mean 'evil'?" asked Alice curiously.

"Like evil," I repeated, "Evil thoughts, evil intentions, just evil in you."

"So they attacked us because we're evil?" Edward asked, pain passing through his golden eyes.

"No, oh God no," I responded taking both his hands in mine in a comforting gesture, "None of you are evil, don't even say that, they just feed off evil and I think they attacked you because they couldn't stand the good in you."

There were a few audible gasps but I had my eyes locked on Edward's. He had to understand he wasn't evil.

"They wanted to attack Esme first and you took the blow instead," I spoke to him, "When they touched your head, what did you feel?"

"I felt pain, despair above it, but a lot of pain," answered Edward shaking slightly, "Flashes of their memories too, all the bad they had done."

"It was like a poison in your body, picking at your soul," I explained, "I couldn't stand to see your suffer like that so I did the only thing I could, I took the poison from your body and took it into mine, in the process giving you some of my energy."

"You shouldn't have done that," Edward whispered retreated his hands and burying them in his face.

"But I did and it saved you," I said.

"Thank you," he said and I knew he meant it, "After you passed out, something strange happened to me."

I perked up at the information and so did the rest. "What?"

"I think I saw one of your memories, like I was _in_ it," he responded frowning, "It was unlike anything I had ever experience or read about."

A memory. Oh great. I wonder what embarrassing moment he had to relieve, even worse, what if he had seen something pertaining to William. I'd be seriously screwed.

"What did you see?" I asked a little panicked.

"Your mother and you," he answered, "I think it was when you were human and you were playing the guitar then you were discussing your _suitors_."

The way he said suitors had me laughing, it was like he was saying a cursed word or something. Alice and Rose had caught it and giggled while Jasper and Emmett shot him teasing looks. Carlisle and Esme had the decency to hide their reactions, at least from Edward. Although I remembered that day, it was when I had barely turned sixteen and my mother had been pushing me to find a good husband. For some reason she had really nagged me about it and pushed it on me with force and I still didn't understand why.

"I guess when I gave you some of my energy I passed you a memory," I guessed, "Sorry about that."

He shook his head and a small smile made its way to his lips. Now that I took a good look at him he looked awful. His pale skin was impossibly paler and he looked tired, his movements tense and weary. This was all my fault. I should have been more alert, it was my job. If I hadn't been quick to think of a few things and gotten to them in time the Shadows would have seriously hurt the Cullens.

I could not let this happen again. I had to keep a better eye out for them. They would not die because of me.

"This wasn't your fault Bella," Jasper's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"That's the thing, it was," I disagreed with him, "I should have been more alert and paying attention."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Esme said.

"I should have," I whispered, "I got distracted and Edward got hurt, this is my fault. Don't try to take the blame away from me."

There was silence following my outburst and my emotions got the best of me as well as my thoughts. All traced back to Edward and what could have happened. I forced myself away from there and looked at each of the Cullens who were waiting for me to say something.

"I can't let something else like this happen, it's my job," I started, "I won't change back to human form unless it's necessary and tomorrow after school I want us to get together for something important."

No one said anything for a while and then Alice spoke up.

"Won't your Angel form attract attention?" she asked.

"It might but from humans," I answered, "I doubt there's something else in this town but knowing my luck it'll be better if I just stay like this."

"What are you going to show us?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"That's a secret and it will be for your protection," I smiled at him, "It would make me feel so much better if we did it now but I don't think I could handle it tonight."

"You're here and we are also protecting you," Esme reached over and patted my hand.

"She's right," Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Rose, is my Jeep finished?" Emmett's sudden question ended our meeting and every one spread out around the house.

Edward locked our hands together and guided us to his room. He shut the door behind him and led us to his couch. I'm not sure what caused me to do it but as soon as he sat down I attacked him with a hug. His body was tense with surprise for a second before it easily slipped away. I took in a breath of his scent to calm my nerves and found this embrace to feel so natural.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's this for?" asked Edward breaking the silence.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. Would now be a good time to tell him now I fell? Does he even feel the same way? How was I supposed to find out without damaging the friendship we already had if he didn't? These questions really sucked.

"I'm really glad you're okay Edward," I responded, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to look into those amazing brown eyes for one," he said putting up his million dollar smile. The one that made all other thoughts disappear and had my breathing speed up unconsciously.

I coughed and tore my eyes away from Edward's or else I would never get anything done. I looked at him again and winced at the color his eyes had turned.

"You need to hunt," I whispered running my thumb over the purple of his eye, "Carlisle?"

"Yes," he said appearing at the doorway.

"Do you have blood here at the house?" I asked, "I don't want Edward to go by himself to hunt or anyone of you by yourselves without protection but he really needs blood."

"Of course, I'll be right back," Carlisle agreed and went to get some blood.

"I'm fine," he repeated again.

"No you're not," I said, "Please, just give me this I need to know for sure that you're okay."

"Here," Carlisle came back handing Edward a fat bag of blood. I stepped out for a few minutes while Edward drank up so I wouldn't distract him. Carlisle walked out with the empty bag and nodded at me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

I came back in and was a little more pleased with the color of Edward's eyes, they weren't the topaz I knew but they would have to suffice. I took a seat next to Edward on the couch again and for the remainder of the night we just relaxed, well _he_ relaxed. I was too tense.

It was almost midnight when I stood up from the couch and stretched prepared to leave when a gentle cold hand wrapped around my wrist. I jumped in surprise but didn't take my hand back. The expression in Edward's eyes was enough to hold me in place.

"Stay," he whispered, "please."

My words died in my throat and I simply nodded. As much as I wanted to just stay here and be with Edward I had to gain some of my energy back since I had lost so much over the past week.

"I need to gain my energy back," I whispered back, unsure of why we were since I'm pretty sure everyone in the house could hear us, "Meditation."

"Of course, but wouldn't it be better if you got some sleep?" asked Edward curiously.

"The meditation I do is like sleeping but for my kind and it allows me to be more alert," I answered, "Although, if you could keep anyone from touching me or disrupting me unless it's absolutely necessary, because it is rather painful for me to be broken away from it, that would be really helpful."

"No one will touch you," he assured me.

I trusted him to look out for me, after all I loved him.

I plopped down in the middle of his room with my knees crossed Indian style and my palms resting on my knees face down. After a couple easy exercise breaths I began to fall into a deep state of unconsciousness. All other sounds began to vanish and a serene blanket fell over me, which I'm sure would fall over Jasper too whether he wanted it or not. Before I lost complete sense over my body I heard a soft loving whisper near my ear.

_"I love you Bella."_

_

* * *

_**So, how was that chapter? I thought it was okay. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**AND THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! **

**Until next time, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hiya guys! Meant to put this up yesterday but I had work. Anyway, here's chapter 25. AND!! A Big Huge Hug (or cyberhug) to all those reviewers out there. Seriously, after I read every one I'm close to crying. Okay, maybe not that dramatic but I get really happy and emotional. Thanks! :D**

**Oh and one more thing, another huge thanks to all you guys. Over 300 reviews. I'm screaming on the inside. :P Okay, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .just a new laptop! **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I stopped immediately outside Edward's door frozen to my spot at what I had just managed to hear. It was said so low I doubt anyone else heard it and since I was passing by I happen to have heard it. This had to be embarrassing and sad, for Edward that is. What an idiot. For all his gentlemanly charm and romantic notions I'm surprised at _this_. Not that I'm not happy that he at least finally said something but while Bella was going into her meditation. Yeah, real romantic. I shook my head sighing and headed downstairs to the garage to make a couple of experimental adjusting to Emmett's Jeep. Better than hearing Edward make a fool of himself. Oh wait, that's good entertainment.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me earning a questioning look from Jasper and Emmett. I ignored them and passed the living room placing a quick kiss on my husband's cheek. He wanted a little more and I did too but after what happened today I wasn't really up for it. Instead I wondered what Bella wanted to show us later this afternoon after school. She mentioned something about protection which only caused me more confusion and after what she did to save Edward and us I kept my mouth shut. I had gained respect for Bella a while ago and seeing this act of protection just bumped her up even more. Now I truly considered her my sister, well, little sister.

Quite a few hours passed before I resurfaced and was aware of my surroundings again. My job was finished and I was satisfied with it. It wasn't until I heard Alice screaming for Bella did I become alert and raced into the house right up to Edward's room. Esme, Emmett and Jasper were by the door while Edward was throwing daggers at Alice who was towering over a wincing Bella on the floor. The scene was almost comical in a way because it looked like little Alice was threatening Bella.

"What's all the screaming about?" I asked curiously.

"Alice had a vision," Edward growled in response. Jeesh, no need to be so rude, "and couldn't wait until Bella was finished meditating because when she's _rudely_ disrupted from it she's brought _painfully_ back into consciousness."

"Alice," Esme said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized, "I got so excited it sort of slipped out."

Typical Alice.

"That's alright pixie, I've had worse," sighed Bella standing up from the floor rubbing her temples, "What'd you see?"

Pixie? Wow, that's a nickname I hadn't thought of before, and it's pretty good too.

"I saw something that was so cool I don't even know how to explain it!" Alice all but shouted dancing on her feet, "We were all standing outside in a circle with Bella in the middle and she stopped in front of Carlisle then some-"

Bella flew from her spot and slapped a hand over Alice's mouth muffling the rest of her words. I stared at her in wonder for successfully cutting off Alice and curiosity at doing such a thing. Bella whispered something in Alice's ear and let go giving us a small smile.

"And then what?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I didn't get to see the rest of the vision clearly," answered Alice, which was a complete lie, "I guess we're just going to have to wait until we get back from school."

"Then why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward rivaled.

"I told her to," it was Bella who responded, "besides, if she told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh alright," Edward pouted. Another wow for me. I'd never seen Edward _pout_ before, although it was pretty cute, it was weird.

Bella was Edward's perfect match.

"Well, this was fun," Alice laughed, "Now I'm going to get ready for school."

She grabbed Jasper's hand and began to drag him away to their room with Jasper groaning. I checked the time on Edward's stereo and realized we had two hours before school started. How time flies when one's having fun.

School started without any trouble except for all the usual stares and whispers which was really loud talking to us with our super hearing. There wasn't anything new to learn thus making class extremely boring and with nothing to do. Sometimes I really wished Emmett was in more of my classes, I know my husband would always find a way to make the day. . .livelier.

By the time lunch came around I rushed to the cafeteria to find Emmett and the rest of my family. I bought a tray of disgusting human food and found Emmett, Edward and Bella sitting at our usual table. I plopped down sliding the food away from me a little and found my way to Emmett's lips. He seemed surprised for a moment before responding eagerly. Ah, this was heaven. For the first time in a while it was him who was keeping us from running to the nearest janitor's closet or hopping into the M3 and driving away.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" asked Emmett raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"I just missed you a lot," I answered leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Rosie," he chuckled using my _other_ nickname and brushing a few strands of blond locks away from my face.

A rather loud cough interrupted our moment and I turned my attention back to Edward and Bella. Edward looked uncomfortable and was gripping the edge of the table a little too tightly while Bella was blushing and staring down at the table. They had scooted a little farther from each other and both were looking mortified.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Um nothing?" Well that sounded like more of a question than an answer. Bella finally looked up although the red in her cheeks was still prominent. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"Occupied," responded Edward quickly.

"With what?" asked Bella.

"Each other," he whispered too quietly for her to hear, "Something of Alice's, don't worry about it."

Oh. Ohhh. Dang, they beat us to it.

"Incoming," muttered Edward.

What does that mean?

"Human," said Edward answering my silent question.

"Hey, Bella?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

My eyes snapped towards the person who had called out for Bella and saw that it was just the new girl, Audra Braiden if I wasn't mistaken. She was a few tables away and walking towards our table, her eyes raked over each of us quickly and then settled on Bella. I had to admit I was a little stunned that our presence hadn't done much to her like the others and suddenly a surge of protectiveness washed over me.

I stared at the girl with a sense of dislike as she walked closer and Bella got up to greet her.

"Oh, hey Audra," Bella smiled greeting her, "What's up?"

"It's just that you left really early during English that I didn't get a chance to show you something," Audra answered rapidly smiling in response to Bella's smile. Who wouldn't?

"What is it?" asked Bella sounding curious and excited. Yeah, what is it, I'd love to see. Pretty please? Note the sarcasm.

"Here, just a drawing I did," Audra took a notebook out of her backpack and handed it to Bella, "I know it's not that great but you inspired me to draw it."

Audra averted her eyes from Bella's and shifted her gaze to the ground in a shy manner. Bella looked down at the notebook in her hands and gasped softly then raised her head.

"Audra this is amazing," complimented Bella, "I can't believe you drew this."

My curiosity got the best of me and I craned my neck to see what was so special about the drawing in the notebook. Unfortunately having Bella's back facing me I had no way of seeing the piece of artwork inconspicuously. I gave up after various attempts and huffed petulantly sinking back in my seat next to Emmett. Edward was watching the exchange between Bella and Audra with hawk eyes never once blinking. I noticed Emmett was too except he made it seem less obvious he was watching them.

"Like I said I was inspired and you helped a lot," laughed Audra, "I want you to keep it."

"What? No, I couldn't, this is yours," refused Bella shaking her head, "Audra."

"I insist," said Audra smiling. I didn't like the way she smiled. "Plus, I'm gonna think you don't want it because it sucks."

"Okay okay," laughed Bella, "Thanks."

"No problem, Bella," Audra also laughed, "Oh, the bell is almost gonna ring so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Audra," Bella smiled again. Audra tore the sketch paper from her notebook carefully and handed it to Bella. Their hands brushed for a brief second when I saw Bella freeze on the spot her breathing accelerated dramatically as did her heartbeat. Audra had already walked away and out the cafeteria.

Okay this is so not normal.

Edward jumped from his seat and ran to Bella touching her shoulders gently guiding her back to our table. I got a good look at my sister and saw her eyes were wide and had a hint of fear in them. What the hell?

"Bella?" I called out worriedly. She didn't answer or move until Edward took one of her hands and rubbed small circles on it. It was a sweet loving gesture and it seemed to work.

Bella snapped out of whatever trance she was in and glanced at Edward, Emmett, and I then back to Edward.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You just froze like a popsicle stick," Emmett was the one that answered. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"I did?" Clearly Bella was confused and it only happened a few minutes ago, like I said this was not normal.

"Yes you did," Edward confirmed, "Are you okay?"

Bella stayed silent staring into Edward's eyes, she then shook her head and took a gulp of air. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"Can we go home?" asked Bella laying her head on Edward's shoulder much like I had done with Emmett.

"What? Now?" Edward asked surprised.

"Please?" Bella insisted. There was an unusual expression in Bella's eyes that had me feeling protective again, like a big sister. Again there was fear in them and exhaustion.

_I say we listen to Bella_, I thought to Edward.

"Okay, we'll just slip into the office and tell them we're going home because you're not feeling well," Edward said, "By the way, the bell rang a couple of minutes ago."

"I guess we better get to class," Emmett sighed pulling me up with him, "We'll see you later Edward, Bella."

"Yeah and don't forget come straight home today," Bella reminded us also standing up, "Also, take care and stay alert."

"You got it Bella," I smiled at her. Bella smiled too but it was too tense to actually believe in it. "Oh, before we go do you mind if I see the drawing the new girl gave you?"

"Sure, here you go," Bella handed me the piece of paper, "Keep it until you guys get home."

_Take care of her Edward, I feel like something's up and I don't need Alice to tell me that,_ I told Edward, _Wherever Alice and Jasper are_.

"Come on lo-Bella," Edward said stumbling over the last word.

Was his about to say love? Oh my my my. They had both better start talking about their feelings for each other before either exploded.

"Bye angel, bye Eddie," Emmett grinned, his mood already improving.

"Don't call me Eddie," growled Edward.

Bella and I rolled our eyes at the maturity they were displaying.

"Bye Bella," I hugged her having the sudden urge to, "bye Eddie!"

I pocketed the drawing and made a run for it with Emmett to class before Edward came after us. Emmett and I laughed as we heard our brother growl menacingly at us but unable to do anything about it. There was about a minute left before we were actually supposed to be in class so I took that time to look at the drawing in my pocket.

I took it out and my eyes took in the sight. I hated to say but it was good, really really good. Almost _too_ perfect. There was a girl standing in the middle of a clearing, her back was showing and she had wings coming out and falling to the ground gracefully. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the rest cascaded down her back in pretty waves. The dress on the girl was white, gathering low on her shoulders and reaching all the way to the ground, some of it was blowing with the wind too. Her arms were raised on her sides and hands poised in a certain manner that looked beautiful.

The girl's head was looking over her shoulder enough that you could get a good look at her face. That's when I gasped, noticing the girl was very familiar. Some of her hair was falling into her eyes shielding them from my view but I could tell they were mysterious and deep. Her mouth was formed in a soft sad smile and single tear was on her cheek. On her neck there was a silver chain that disappeared from view. Then I gasped again realizing the girl was Bella.

An exact replica of Bella when she was in her Angel form.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

"Edward and Bella came home early from school," Esme said, "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice will be here as soon as school gets out."

"Why did they come home early?" I asked confused. I was just finishing up here at the Hospital when I got a call from Esme informing me of what had just happened. "Are they alright?"

"They didn't say anything per se but I could see the concern in Edward's eyes and the alertness in Bella's," Esme replied.

"Something must have happened," I mused.

"They would have told us if something had happened," said Esme.

"Try not to worry about it sweetheart," I reassured her, "maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"Alright, just come home as soon as you can," she sighed.

"I just need to finish some papers and I'll be there right away," I told her.

"Bye dear."

"Bye my love," I said my good-bye and waited until Esme hung up to put down the phone.

Today had been a slow day at the Hospital with little people coming in with life threatening injuries, just a sick person here and there. This allowed for most of my day to be spent in my office where quite a few reports had begun to build in my desk. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my coat eager to get home to my family. Putting everything into place I locked my office and bid good bye to my co-workers like I did everyday.

I was pulling into the garage at the same time as Rosalie's M3. They got out quickly and I noticed the serious expressions on their faces, including Emmett's, which they tried to hide as they saw me.

"Hey daddy," Alice and Rose greeted me. I knew as soon as they called me 'daddy' that either they wanted something they couldn't get or they were trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Hey dad," Emmett and Jasper said. Their tactic was the same as the girls.

"Hey kids," I greeted them back, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"I swear we didn't do it!" Emmett burst out lifting his arms in a surrender motion. Jasper poked his side roughly and sending him a warning glare. "Uh, whatever do you mean Carlisle?"

I eyed them suspiciously letting the subject go or they would never say anything. "Come on, let's see what Bella wants to show us."

"Alright," cheered Emmett and ran inside.

My dear Esme was sitting on the couch reading an interior design catalog with a thoughtful look on her face and a childish smile on her lips. I hadn't even made a sound when she closed her magazine and her eyes brightened at the sight of me. That's my wife.

"Carlisle," she whispered getting up from her seat and embracing me.

"Esme," I whispered back taking in her heavenly familiar scent.

"Aren't we all lovey dovey?" I heard Emmett snicker.

"Leave them alone Emmett," Bella interrupted Emmett, her tone was stern but gentle and playful, "I think that's really cute."

"But they're our _parents_," Emmett said.

"And you're their _kids_," Bella shot back, "How do you think they feel when they. . _hear_. . .you and see you going at it?"

Emmett's face turned into one of surprise before he burst out laughing. Edward and Bella walked down the stairs and joined us in the living room.

"The only one that feels uncomfortable around here is Edward because he's a virg-" he was cut off by Edward.

"EMMETT!" roared Edward clamping a hand over Emmett's mouth.

Emmett simply grinned, as best he could with Edward's hand over his mouth, his eyes began to twinkle with mischief. Edward suddenly let go and began wiping his hand on his pants.

"You licked my hand," Edward hissed, "That was disgusting."

Rose, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were trying hard not to laugh but they couldn't keep a straight face for long. Edward and Emmett started bickering while the rest of us watched amused.

"Settle down, settle down, children," Esme finally broke them apart, "We still have things to do and things to _discuss_." There was no room left for argument and they all settled down.

"Okay, first things first," Bella spoke up taking charge, "We won't be doing much today but I need all of you to change into comfortable clothing."

"But Bella-" Alice began.

Bella cut her off, "That means a t-shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes."

"Why?" Alice whined, "I don't have that type of clothing."

"I know you do, Pixie, don't lie," said Bella.

Pixie?

"Alice's new nickname," Edward answered.

Well it was going over better than Ali.

"When you're done meet me out in the backyard so we can get started," finished Bella smiling.

"Aye aye Captain," saluted Emmett and threw Rosalie over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs with her shouting for him to put her down although she was laughing.

"Aw, don't be sad Alice," Bella put a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder, "You wouldn't want your designer clothes to become so horribly ruined you wouldn't even be able to tell what was a shirt or pants and your shoes."

Alice's eyes widened in horror, "You're right. Come on Jasper, I need to change!"

Alice dragged Jasper to their room and a door slammed shut. Bella laughed and turned to us.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Whatever you need us to do, Bella," answered Esme.

"Okay, I'll go get changed," said Bella, "I suggest you do the same Eddie."

I half expected Edward to reprimand Bella for calling him that but nothing came only a love struck smile. He nodded and followed Bella up the stairs.

"He's in deep," Esme whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"I know," I whispered back, "after all these years they've finally found each other."

"There's nothing that could make me happier than to see my first son happy and add another daughter to our family," said Esme, " Let's go change."

"Right behind you," I laughed.

* * *

**Alright my awesome readers, what'd you think? What's the verdict? So, tell me what you think and if you have any theories or questions put them in your review or if you feel more comfortable then PM me. I'm excited to hear what all of you think. Don't be shy. **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey there! Here's chapter 26 and you didn't have to wait long at all. Hope you like it, because I sure did. :D **

_Recommendation for this update:  
_**All That Remains**_ by _**Emisha**  
_The story is really good and you should totally go check it out. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was waiting for the Cullens outside in the backyard ready to do something I should have done since they learned who I was to them. To tell the truth, it had slipped my mind completely and this slip up could have been potentially dangerous. I did not need any more accidents like the one during the baseball game. This should help out the situation considerably.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were the first to emerge from the back door followed by Emmett and Rosalie then Alice and Jasper. They looked like they were about to take a jog around the neighborhood. I approved of their outfits, not that it really mattered but it was better doing this in Alice's crazy clothing choices.

"Alright Bella, what do you need us to do?" asked Carlisle.

"Okay I need you to form a circle around me, standing about arms length from each other," I answered. They followed without hesitation and soon I was surrounded by them.

"Are we gonna play monkey in the middle?" Emmett asked, "because I want to be in the middle next!"

Rosalie shot her hand out and smacked Emmett on the shoulder sending him a 'be serious' look. He pouted and remained silent.

"Sorry Emmie, we're not playing monkey in the middle," I laughed shaking my head, "Anyway, what we're going to do is going to be a little complicated but simple. Every time I've had a new charge I find myself unable to be where they are every second of the day, of course this stresses me out a lot because it is my job to keep them safe so what I do is connect my mind to theirs."

"How is this going to be possible?" Jasper asked curiously, "Are you going to be able read our minds like Edward?"

"Not exactly read your mind but just having a connection to your mind," I tried my best to explain, "The process of connecting one's mind is not difficult at all just a little uncomfortable at first."

"Is the connection just from you to the individual or vise versa?" asked Edward.

"It's both and you can also connect with other individuals through me," I answered, "I can also cancel the connection momentarily or permanently if necessary."

"Like in what situation?" asked Alice.

"Well, I remember by mentor telling me of one of her other students and how she had to cancel the connection to her charge abruptly because they were using it to cause her charge pain through it, somehow they had found a way to manipulate it," I recounted the story, "To end it like that is painful on the Angel more than it is on the charge yet still something only to be done as a last resort."

"Then isn't this dangerous?" Rose asked a little fearfully.

"A little," I answered her honestly, "but through this you can call for me at any time from any place and I will hear it, or rather feel it, allowing me to find you wherever you are."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured rubbing his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"In fact, one of you called for me subconsciously that day when Edward's car had a little accident," I reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Alice giggled, "I didn't know we called you and that's why you showed up suddenly."

"I should have done this a while ago but I forgot about it," I admitted shamefully, "this could have prevented the attack from yesterday or at least allowed me to be more alert of the danger."

"It's not your fault Bella," all of them said at the same time.

"No it is," I sighed, "I'm just glad those things vanished so they couldn't hurt you anymore."

"So how do you make the connection?" Esme asked.

I smiled at her, "This is why you're in a circle, since I've never had more than one person to protect and you're a strong family it made sense that when I made the connection you'd all be in a circle. I'll start with Carlisle and work my way around the circle, and try not to move from your spot."

They nodded in response and I walked over to Carlisle. I stopped in front of him and felt perfectly calm even though Jasper wasn't influencing my emotions. I guess it was just a natural thing about him.

"Our foreheads and palms need to be touching and your eyes need to be closed," I explained what he needed to do, "I have to warn you though it will be feel uncomfortable but as soon as the connection is made the feeling will go away."

He nodded in acknowledgement and I showed him what to do. As soon as we were in position I closed my eyes and let my energy flow around me and surround Carlisle, it was almost like covering him in a gentle blanket. I felt his presence and locked on it, seeing it with my eye's soul and prodding it gently. Carlisle shifted a little but kept still. It wasn't long before I secured a strong connection with him and then I could see his _essence_, what made Carlisle Carlisle. The force of his self was almost overbearing and unlike anything I had ever felt before, it went so far as to making me feel like calling him my father.

I drew back, opening my eyes, and taking a step back. After I made sure Carlisle was okay after that experience I went to Esme next. I was more than a little surprised at the amount of similarity between her and Carlisle. They both had strong essences unlike anything I had ever seen and both had me wanting to call them mom and dad. The connection with Esme was strong yet gentle just like her. I broke off slowly and started on Rosalie next.

Her self was strong but fragile, what you see wasn't always what you got with her. She held a lot of things inside and when the need arises her heart would open to let you in. Rose felt like my big sister. I moved on to Emmett and wasn't surprise with his teddy bear essence, he was also like Rosalie with appearances. They were a perfect match and complimented one another.

Alice's essence was bright and content just like her except that I felt a part of her covered by a blurry veil. I had no idea what that meant but it bothered me, enough to make me dig a little deeper. I found a darkness that was not a part of her, like a virus that needed to be fought off, it wasn't dangerous yet it wasn't good either. I would figure what to do about that a little later. Jasper's essence was heavy with burden but filled with love. I could feel his struggle and the sense of accomplishment at not having drunk a human's blood in so long. I also felt his calm and playful demeanor, perfect for Alice.

Lastly, I stood in front of Edward who was looking at me with an unusual expression on his face. Our foreheads and palms touched and a surge of electricity passed through me like always when we touched. We stared into each others eyes for the longest time before I closed mine and sought his presence. I found it within seconds and tried my hardest not to gasp at being able to see his essence. It was beautiful of course and almost too much for me to handle. The connection between us was made almost immediately like it had been made already long ago.

I forced myself to step away from him and pry open my eyes. Something changed throughout the circle ever so suddenly that I didn't have time to figure out what it was. Next thing I knew all the Cullens had this sort of glow around them each a different color. Carlisle had silver, Esme had lilac, Rose had red, Emmett had orange, Alice had pink, Jasper had green, and Edward had blue.

"Bella, you're glowing!" Alice gasped.

"Well you're glowing too," I said in awe.

"Is this part of the connection?" Carlisle asked staring at me.

"I don't know, this has never happened before," I answered, "It must not be bad because I can't feel any danger."

"Then what is this?" asked Emmett.

"I. . .I think I'm seeing your soul's color," I replied tentively.

Everyone fell silent and continued staring at me with wide eyes, mostly Edward. I began to feel self-conscious and blushed fiercely.

"That's not possible, we do not have souls," Edward broke the silence. The conviction in his voice made me wince and hurt me. How could he think such a thing about himself. No soul? How absurd.

"Some of us beg to differ," Emmett piped in.

"Edward," Carlisle began but was cut off by Edward.

"We are monsters Carlisle," he said.

Instantly rage burned through me at what he had just said. For someone who had live a little over a century he was quite foolish. What had led him to believe such a lie? I couldn't believe my ears. I stomped over to Edward and poked him in the chest, ignoring the pain that shot through my finger.

"How dare you?" I hissed. He stared at me with a confused expression.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you say you have no souls?" I asked.

Edward's calm mask slipped and anger flashed through his eyes much like mine. "We are dead!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I half shouted at him, which seemed to have surprised the rest of the Cullens because they took a few steps back, still in a circle formation.

"We are stuck on this earth for eternity having to deal with this burning thirst that calls for us to kill people and drink their blood!" Edward shouted back.

"Well so am I," I burst out, "I'm here on this earth for eternity helping people and I don't regret it!"

"You're an Angel, I'm a vampire," he retorted.

"I died too Edward!" I lowered my voice back down, "Don't you think I wanted to have a life of my own?"

That seemed to have silenced him for good and kept anyone else from saying anything. After what felt like hours I couldn't take it anymore, my wings sprouted from my back and I shot off in the air. I didn't look back to see if any had decided to follow me and just flew to wherever the wind took me. I tried not to think about Edward's view of vampires having a soul because I knew they had one, especially the Cullens, and having him say they didn't was like an insult. There was no way I would allow it.

After flying around for quite a while I found myself in a familiar surrounding. A small smile made its way to my lips as I remembered the last time I had been here. Just Edward and I. Our secret place. I landed gently on the ground and dismissed my wings since I didn't need them any longer right now. I placed my hand on the exact same spot I'd shown Edward and closed my eyes, willing the door to open and let me in. Almost immediately I felt the shift and wasted no time in entering. As soon as I crossed the threshold a sense of serenity washed over me, extinguishing any traces of anger left over from my argument with my love. Clarity reached me and I let out a sigh of happiness.

The archway of trees passed and I climbed the little stairs of rock that led to the old padoga. From my view up there I could see the entrance and the waterfall, it was twilight and the sight was amazing. Then I felt a pang of loneliness in my heart and it wasn't all that hard to figure out why. I wanted, no _needed_, Edward with me and not just as my friend but as my soul mate. Although, this would require me to tell him how I felt and the one thing that stopped me from doing that was the fear of him not feeling the same way. If he didn't then I would be in love with him forever, condemned to a forever alone. As Missy once told me that Angels can sense when their true love is near because our souls are easily visible and there is only one meant for us. It was a little scary to think about when I first heard that but now I understand what she meant.

I sighed again only this time in sadness. All this is so complicated and in our case it was even more so. First there was the rules that we could not fall in love with our charges and I already broke that one without question. Second, the same rules applied but to other mythical beings, including vampires. Not to mention a whole bunch of other details, besides that it was just complications of the heart.

"Bella?" my head snapped up at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing a few feet away from me with a pained expression on his face, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that and hurting you."

I stood up from my seat and locked my eyes with his searching for any lie but there was none.

"Edward," I said his name softly, "It's not your fault, you have your opinions and I have mine."

"Yes but that was no excuse for me to get mad and lash out," he said, "I'm truly sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive," I reassured him and threw my arms around him comfortingly.

He hugged me back eagerly and we stayed like that for a while. It was like we were exchanging a thousand words through our contact without speaking. My heart was fluttering in my chest and I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked somewhat timidly, we were still hugging.

"Mmm."

"I have something I must tell you before I explode from keeping it in so long," he said.

My heart stopped and then sped up like a bullet. We both pulled back and he stared into my eyes with the most intense gaze. I couldn't move or think about anything else, just Edward in front of me. I even forgot my own name.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered chuckling.

I sucked in a breath of fresh air, while I blushed, but I didn't break my gaze from Edward.

"What is it?" I managed to asked.

"There's something about you since I first laid eyes on your beautiful form that called me to you," he spoke slowly, "for the first time in over a century my heart began to beat in my chest again.

"Though, it was not mine anymore, it belonged to you now. I knew it after I had first saw you in the cafeteria. I knew it after I had first met you in that fateful Biology class. Heck, I even knew it when you whispered what we were. And I knew it when you whispered my name in your sleep."

He raised his hand and brushed his fingers across my cheek. I realized that I had started crying and I didn't care. I could not and would not break this moment with Edward.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you," he finished, "I love you so much that it overwhelms me yet I thrive on the feeling."

I raised my own hand and ran my fingers across his cheek too then traced the bottom of his lip. He placed a gentle kiss on my fingers and I got lost in his eyes once again. Without a second thought, I stood on my tip toes and crushed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The feeling of passion and love between us couldn't compare to anything I had ever felt before. I needed Edward so much and hearing him declare it took my breath away.

I found myself being pushed into one of the thick poles behind me securing me against Edward. His lips were moving against mine with a hunger that made me dizzy and soon my lungs were beginning to scream for air but I didn't want to stop. At last, he broke away first allowing me to breath again and moved to place kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I might have moaned at the sensation he was causing because he chuckled lowly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered. With my confession at last said our lips found each other once again.

Screw the rules. I would never let Edward go no matter what. Our souls had found each other at last and there was no one that I would let take this away from me. I had waited too long without knowing what I was looking for.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

"HOLY-"

"Alice," I interrupted her warningly.

"ANGEL!" she finished.

After Bella had disappeared Edward had gone off to find her and apologize. We had come back inside and gone to do our own thing for a while. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had given into Emmett's request to play video games in the game room upstairs. Carlisle and myself were downstairs in the living room watching a movie and just spending time together. Everything had been peaceful, that is until Alice had suddenly screamed.

"What did you see?" I heard Jasper ask from the game room.

I turned to Carlisle and we both ran upstairs to Alice. She was on top of the pool table with the most brightest smile I had ever seen on her face and her eyes were practically glowing from. . .happiness?

"Alice, honey, are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"I'm wonderful!" she bellowed out, "Everything is wonderful!"

"What did you see?" Jasper asked again.

"I saw something that I thought I would never see," answered Alice, "If I could cry I would be."

"I can't seem to calm her down," said Jasper staring at his wife with wide eyes. "Alice, would you come down from there?"

"Of course, my darling husband," Alice smiled and jumped from the table to Jasper's arms. She giggled and kissed him full on the lips.

"She's finally gone mad, that pixie," Emmett muttered.

"I must agree with you there," Rosalie muttered back.

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" asked Carlisle looking at each of our children's faces.

"We were playing the Wii when suddenly Alice went all psychic and next thing we know she's shouting and jumping on pool tables," Emmett answered.

"Jasper, take Alice to your room and see if you can get her to tell you what she saw," Carlisle instructed.

"It must not be bad if she's acting like this," I pointed out.

"Oh Esme, there's nothing bad going on it's actually the complete opposite," Alice spoke up, "I can't tell you what I saw because it's not my secret to tell but I promise you that you will be the happiest mother in the world."

Happiest mother in the world?

I watched confused as Jasper carried a grinning Alice out of the room. What could she have possibly meant by that? I'm a happy mother of five, recently six, kids thanks to Bella. The only thing I would love more than anything was for Edward to find his mate. There's nothing that would make me happier than that. Oh my goodness, is that what Alice meant? What she saw? Edward with his mate? With Bella?

I gasped and felt my heart swell with the uttermost joy. Carlisle turned to me the moment he heard me gasp and I ran to hug him. I was so happy I copied Alice and kissed my Carlisle. He responded, of course, but I felt his confusion when I pulled back. The question was clear in his eyes.

"I know what Alice saw," I told him, "It's about Edward."

His eyes remained confused and I laughed, he was still after all just a guy. This required a mother's heart and intuitive sense to grasp quickly.

"What about Edward?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said, "When Edward gets home."

Edward won't be coming home alone. He'll be coming home with his mate, Bella. The two halves of a whole. Like Carlisle and I. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

**Oooh, Edward and Bella kissed and they finally said 'I love you's. Aww. ;) **

**Shout out to FilmMaker: I put in Esme's POV just 'cause you requested it and your reviews are always awesome! **

**Thanks all you reviewer and readers, and of course to the anonymous too! **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello lovelies! Sorry it took so long but complications arose and yada yada yada. Here's chapter 27. Enjoy! Must go to sleep now. . .**

_Recommendations for this Update:  
_**Guarding Edward** by _**katmom  
**Awesome story, you should definitely take some time to check it out! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .or ABBA songs, but I do own the musical scene. :D**

* * *

**Edward POV**

This is what I had been waiting for all my life. I was looking for something I did not know I needed and now that this angel had shown it to me there was no way I would ever let her go. I felt whole and without a care in the world that I may as well be floating on the clouds. Currently I had said angel on my back while I was running back to the house since it had gotten pretty late and they were bound to be worried especially after the way Bella and I had yelled at each other earlier. Yeah, that had made me feel like a total ass.

"Do you think your family will not like. . .us?" Bella asked her warm breath right next to my ear.

I couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"Why are you laughing, this is serious!" Bella held onto me tighter, I could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks through my shirt.

"Love, my family absolutely adores you," I answered, "and if that doesn't tell you anything then the fact that you have made me the happiest man alive will make them adore you even more."

"I'm sure Alice had a vision about this," said Bella.

"If she did, I hope kept it to herself," I muttered.

If anyone was to tell my family about us it would be Bella and I. I trusted Alice to keep silent while we got to the telling part. I heard her laugh softly and I pushed myself a little harder to get to the house faster so I could shout out the good news. Within minutes the house was in sight and I stopped letting Bella down gently and taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face and squeezed my hand in reassurance, I did the same.

We walked up the stairs together and the door burst open revealing an overly eager Alice grinning at us. She grabbed us and pushed us inside roughly all the way to the living room where everyone was watching a movie. Emmett and Rosalie were doing a little something more than watching the movie but it looked like Jasper was keeping them in check, although there was a frustrated expression gleamed in his dark golden eyes. Carlisle had a confused look on his face, his thoughts didn't betray anything and I doubt it had to do with the movie. Little things actually confused Carlisle now a days. Esme on the other hand looked like another version of Alice, only she was more reserved and patient.

"Look who's back!" Alice shouted grabbing the attention of everyone.

The second they looked at us their eyes zeroed in on our intertwined hands. I heard a multitude of gasps before I was pulled apart from Bella and into various hugs. The same happened to Bella.

"I always knew that these two love birds would get together," Emmett said clapping my back, "Come here future sister-in-law!"

Bella's eyes snapped to mine and she blushed then was embraced by Emmett. I was more than a little embarrassed by Emmett's comment but on the inside I felt a spark at the thought of marrying her, even if it was way too early to think about that. I had barely told her how I felt.

"Emmett," Bella groaned when he let her go and buried her face in my chest.

"Stop embarrassing her," Rosalie came to the rescue, "Let _me_ hug my future sister-in-law!" Or not.

"Guys leave Bella alone," I commanded, "It's not like we're getting married or anything of that sort."

_Yet!_ Alice shouted at me through her thoughts.

"Edward's right, leave Bella be," Esme said shooing Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie away from Bella.

_I'm really happy for you and Bella, sweetheart,_ thought Esme. At least she had the discretion to not make a big deal out of all this.

"Because it's my turn to hug her," she burst out. When things couldn't seem get worse my parents decided to go step in and make it worse.

_She's getting a little overwhelmed, Edward_, Jasper had the thought to tell me.

"Okay, okay, I think Bella is quite exhausted from-"

_Smooching, touching, feeling_

"-having to link all our minds to her," I finished ignoring Emmett.

"Oh, how unthoughtful of us," Esme gasped and turned to Bella, "Are you hungry Bella?"

"Yeah, a little," she answered shyly.

"Let me," I smiled and led Bella to our rarely used kitchen.

I cooked up something simple, scrambled eggs and ham, for her all the while there was a comfortable silence between us. The thoughts of my family were quiet for once; it was almost like they were giving me privacy by not bombarding me with their musings and for that I was grateful. Again, I sat opposite of my love and watched her with unmasked adoration.

"Finished," she declared after a while and looked up to me, her eyes narrowed, "Were you watching me the entire time?"

"Um. . .I. . .no?" Smooth Edward, real smooth.

"You're too cute," Bella suddenly smiled and placed her warm hands on mine. In the instant she did, a semi bright white glow began surrounding her just like earlier. I might have gasped because Bella retracted her hands, the glow disappearing, and hurt expression crossed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Oh, no Bella, I'm sorry I gasped it's just that when you touched me a white glow surrounded you," I explained quickly wanting to see that feeling gone from her eyes. I placed a kiss on each of her hands and let out a smile to reassure her. Her heart sped up and a glazed look passed through her eyes. "Bella?"

She snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and her face turned red, "Must you dazzle me?"

I stared at her confused and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"You have to know the affect you have on people when you smile like that," she pointed out.

"I never noticed," I said truthfully, a sly smile replaced my _dazzling_ one, "Do I dazzle _you_?"

Bella groaned, "Yes, quite frequently in fact."

"I guess it's only fair for me to tell you that _you_ dazzle _me_ quite frequently too," I chuckled, "No lie."

"Right," Bella rolled her eyes, "Come on, I still have to gain the rest of my energy so I can accompany all of you hunting."

What!?

"No Bella, you are not going hunting with us!" I told her.

"Well, I'm not letting you guys go alone after what happened not long ago," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "It is my job to protect you and I know you're vampires and all but I cannot let you go so far away from me even with our connection."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Look Edward, I know I look like I'm the one that needs protecting but so do you," Bella said in a soothing tone, "and now that I have you I am not taking any risks regarding you and your family's safety, please understand me."

I understood her completely and where she came from because I would be doing the same thing but I don't think I could allow this. A thousand things could go wrong on both sides. One look in her eyes told me that I wouldn't be able to dissuade her from her decision and may as well not even try. She was a stubborn one.

"I do," I sighed, "but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to wrong," Bella assured me, "If it makes you feel better we can talk about this as a group tomorrow."

_Sorry Edward, I see Bella going with us so you might as well give it up_, Alice informed me.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay okay, let's just go do something."

A mischievous smile crept up on Bella's pink lips and my dead heart stuttered. "I think I can come up with something."

Oh this little _devil_.

______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Finally I had convinced Bella to come shopping with Rosalie and me. I don't know how I lasted so long without a mall and now that I'm here there would be no stopping me until they threw us out of here, which they would never do because I'm their number one client. I had a small vision of us coming shopping after school, not quite sure which day so I just decided to bring Rose and Bella right after school. As soon as we entered the mall all heads turned to us. Bella's eyes widened and scooted closer to us, she wasn't one for attention I guess unlike Rosalie who thrived on the attention she could get. I, on the other hand, stood in the middle.

"I feel like I'm a freak on display," groaned Bella, "Can't they look away?"

"Why would they," laughed Rosalie, "Three gorgeous women have just entered the premises and you expect people to look away."

"I agree with Rose, besides you're the one getting their attention," I said as a matter of fact.

"Me?"

"Yep," I popped the 'p', "You're in your Angel form which naturally attracts the ever curious humans."

"Ugh, how could I let you talk me into this," sighed Bella.

"Because you need clothes, Rose needs clothes and guess what I need clothes too!" I giggled.

"Not just clothes Alice," Rose said in a suggestive tone.

"Right," I smiled, "We need some Victoria's Secret."

"Don't even want to know," Bella said. I could see her trying to fight off a smile.

"Not just us silly, you too!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"No way!"

"Way," said Rose then linked her arm through Bella's and did the same with me.

Before she could protest Rose and I were already pulling her along to the first store. The managers here already knew us and rushed to our side greeting us. They followed me around the store in case I needed something, not that I minded but I sent them away when I saw Bella's uncomfortable expression.

"Here Bella, I got these for you to try on," I passed her about ten cute and flirty tops. She opened her mouth, to protest no doubt, and then closed it again.

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. I beamed at her and followed to the changing room where Rose was also trying on some tops.

"Hey Alice, do you think this looks good with this?" asked Rosalie in front of the mirror.

Before I could respond the fitting room disappeared and another familiar room replaced it. I managed to grip the edge of a chair before this room complete vanished.

Vision Time.

_"Carlisle?" a woman peeked through the door with a wide smile on her face. _

_"Helen, please, come in, "Carlisle looked up from his desk smiling. _

_That was the desk from his office at the Hospital, and that's the receptionist. Too bad he had to go smiling at her like that, now she'd never go away. I laughed quietly at the thought of yet another potential receptionist stalker. At least it wasn't another nurse. _

_"I was just going through the RSVP's for next weekend and saw yours missing," Helen said walking into the office, "Aren't you going?" _

_"Oh, yes, next weekend," coughed Carlisle fidgeting in his chair, "I'm not sure if my family and I are going to be there." _

_Where? What? _

_"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to avoid us," Helen joked. _

_Carlisle tensed before letting out a few nervous chuckles. Where did the calm Carlisle go? _

_"It won't be that bad, Doctor," insisted Helen, "So, what do you say?" _

_Carlisle paused hesitantly then nodded in defeat, "Okay." _

_"Seven spots then," said Helen lifting the clipboard in her hands and writing something on it. _

_"Actually, no, eight spots," Carlisle corrected her, "We have a new addition to our family." _

_"Really?" asked Helen with wide eyes. Well, someone looked ready for gossip. _

_"Yes," smiled Carlisle, then muttered under his breath, "A new baby girl." _

_"I'll go turn this in then," Helen said excitedly, "Oh, I almost forgot, it's a formal event." _

_"Thank you Helen," nodded Carlisle. _

_Helen smiled and walked out of the office scribbling away on her clipboard. _

_"This kids are not going to like this," Carlisle sighed, "but it's for appearances."_

"Alice?" Bella and Rosalie's distant voices helped me bring back the present.

The vision faded and the dressing room snapped back into color. I was still standing gripping the chair with Bella and Rosalie in front of me. I waited for the vision to sink in before I tried to make sense of it all and tell them.

"What'd you see?" asked Bella. The tone of her voice was hesitant and a little fearful.

"Um, Carlisle at the Hospital," I answered getting my bearings once again, "He was talking to the receptionist about something happening next weekend."

"Good? Bad? Details, Pixie," Rose exclaimed. I'll let that tone of voice slide.

"Well apparently Carlisle hadn't RSVP'd, which you know can really tick off a lot of people who are planning important events-"

"Then Alice," Bella cut me off.

"Oh right, well Helen came in to see why he hadn't and he eventually gave in and said yes," I rushed through explaining, "Now we have to go to this event and Carlisle said he doesn't think we're going to like it."

"Okay, no more sugar for you Alice," Bella laughed a few seconds after I stopped talking.

"Vampires can't consume sugar Bella," I told her, "Our metabolism rejects it before it can even take affect plus it taste nasty."

"And Alice would know," giggled Rosalie.

"Rosalie that was one time and it was on a dare," I huffed, "You lost, I win, get over it."

"Oh I'm over it," said Rose, "besides it fun to replay it over and over again when I want a good laugh."

"I knew I should have beaten the crap out of Edward when I had the chance," I groaned.

"What's this I hear about you beating my love?" Bella asked cutting into the conversation.

"No need to get defensive," I teased her.

"We left little Eddie alone," Rose added in.

"Moving on," Bella rolled her eyes at our teasing, "Can we go now?"

"Someone's a little eager to get home," I grinned.

"Alice I think you mean a little eager to get smooching," Rose grinned too.

"You guys have been hanging with Emmett for too long," said Bella.

"Alright, sorry, let's finish up here so we can get home and interrogate Carlisle on where he plans on taking us next weekend," I proposed.

"Finally."

"You know this means we'll just have to come back another day right?"

"Bella, Alice, Rose!" Emmett's booming voice was the first thing that greeted us as soon as stepped out of Rose's car. That and an impatient Edward pacing on the stairs. "You're back!"

He pulled all of us into a huge hug which resulted in all of us yelling at him that Bella needed to breathe. He apologized of course and Edward swept Bella off her feet, literally. Emmett and Rosalie went off into their own little world of making out and other stuff which left me to find my wonderful husband since Carlisle wasn't home yet.

I ran up to my room looking for Jasper and found him waiting for me on the bed. A knowing look on his face that had me giggling. I plopped down next to him and we lay down in silence for a couple of minutes. He ran his fingers through my short spiky hair while I drew lazy patterns across his chest. We were in a state of serenity when I started to itch for something to do.

"Alice," Jasper said interrupting the silence around us.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I can feel you want to do it," he said. My excitement built up and I nodded my head in anticipation.

"Can we?" I asked sitting up.

"Of course," he chuckled sitting up also, "If you're up for it then so am I."

I jumped off the bed and went to lock the door; we didn't want any interruptions and risk anyone finding us in the middle of our act of fun. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to our closet then closed the door behind us. Thank God my huge walk in closet served another purpose than just storing amazing designer clothing. Jasper slid his shirts hanging on the wall to the side revealing a Plasma built inside the wall. He turned it on and slipped in a DVD.

Immediately a menu screen popped up and I let out a few excited squeals. As soon as Jasper pressed the Play button I snatched the wireless microphones from a shelf and handed one to him.

"Ready darling?" asked Jasper grinning.

"You know it," I answered.

Music began to fill up the room and I smiled getting into the 'zone'. Another good thing about my closet was that it was sound proof meaning our family would not be able to hear us although Edward might read our minds but I bet he's rather tied up at the moment. This had to be one of mine and Jasper's favorite guilty pleasure. Oh, here I go!

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
__Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
__I'd heard about you before  
__I wanted to know some more  
__And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
__Oh, you make me dizzy.  
__Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
__Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
__The way that you kiss goodnight.  
__(The way that you kiss goodnight)  
__The way that you hold me tight  
__(The way that you're holding me tight)  
__ feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing._

I sang my part with Jasper weaving in with my voice at certain intervals, balancing the melody between us. At one point I started swaying on my feet while I was singing and took Jasper's hand.

_I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
__So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
__But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
__There's no other place in this world where I rather would be._

I almost swooned as Jasper sang to me, my knees went weak but I was holding on to him for support. He gave me a dazzling smile because he knew exactly what he was doing.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
__Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
__You look like a movie star  
__(You look like a movie star)  
__But I know just who you are  
__(I know just who you are)  
__And, honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast._

_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
__There's no other place in this world where I would rather be. _

Jasper twirled me with one hand and threw in a surprise dip before I even finished singing my part. He then pulled me into his arms swinging us in time to the music.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
__Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
__I heard about you before  
__I wanted to know some more  
__And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine._

My voice faded and the words echoed off the walls. I locked my gaze with Jasper's and let him feel exactly what I felt in this moment. No more words were uttered and our lips crashed together.

Oh honey honey.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had been in his room for a couple of hours just being together and of course a few other things too. Mostly we listened to music, I even got my homework done, and talked about a wide range of topics all the while I was cuddled comfortably in his lap. I mentioned the vision Alice had during our shopping spree and agreed we should talk to Carlisle as soon as he got home, about that and the really necessary hunting trip this weekend. In some of our moments of silence he would pull me in closer and I caught him breathing in my scent more than once. I was doing the same thing.

"Love, Carlisle just pulling up the driveway," Edward whispered while I was playing with his fingers.

"I'm rather curious to see what Carlisle has gotten you guys into," I admitted.

"Ah ah, don't forget you're part of this family too," Edward corrected me, "and from Alice's vision it seems as though Carlisle has reserved a spot for you as well."

"Okay okay, I'm curious to see what Carlisle has gotten _us_ into," I restated myself.

"Well, Carlisle's thoughts aren't betraying anything," sighed Edward, "but he is hiding something."

"Let's go downstairs then," I said, getting off Edward's lap begrudgingly. He complied silently and slid off the couch gracefully. Our hands intertwined automatically but before he opened the door I stopped him, "I love you Edward."

"Me too Bella," he said, "I love you too."

My heart fluttered at his words and I don't think I'd ever get used to him saying them to me. I was pretty sure were both smiling like idiots when we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were barely getting settled in; Rose was filling in Carlisle on Alice's vision. Speaking of Alice, where is she? And Jasper?

"They'll be down in a minute," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm sure," answered Edward smiling, "or else I would be asking what you're thinking all the time."

"True," I laughed.

Just as Edward said Alice and Jasper made an appearance and took a seat. Alice quickly explained what she had seen and waited for Carlisle to start _'fessing up_. Her words not mine.

"There's a dinner hosted by the Hospital and the Board of Directors up in Seattle," explained Carlisle, "Everyone goes and they usually give awards and presentations even a few scholarships to the interns working at the time."

"What does that have to do with us?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I know how much these appearances are annoying to you kids so I don't really bother but this time Helen caught up with me and I had no choice but to reserve spots for us," finished Carlisle.

"So we're going to be forced to. . ." Rosalie trailed off.

"Go, yes I'm afraid," nodded Carlisle.

"No, eat human food?"

"Unfortunately yes, again," answered Carlisle.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward all shuddered while Esme seemed cool with the idea of eating human food. Then again she probably has been to these types of events with Carlisle for a while now.

"On the bright side, Alice," he turned to Alice, "you get to shop for clothes."

"Already chose them," grinned Alice, "I just need to pick them up at the store."

Great. Another shopping day.

"They rent a hotel for the entire weekend, even though the event itself is just for one night," said Carlisle, "It's preferred but not required to stay for the entire thing."

"I can see that we're already staying for the entire thing," Alice added in.

"That settles is then," Carlisle said, "One more thing, this means we'll need to go hunting this weekend."

"As I told Edward," I shot him a gentle expression and turned back to everyone else, "I'm coming with you for your protection."

"As I told Bella," Edward did the same with me, "It's too dangerous."

"Nothing is too dangerous when I have to do my job and it's not like I'll be right there," I tried reasoning with him, "I'll be far but close enough so if something happens I can get to you quicker, you won't hear or smell me."

"You'll be keeping guard then," Emmett said, "That's cool with me."

"Of course, you'll feel I'm nearby but I don't think you'll be prone to come and find me," I reassured them.

"If you think this is necessary then I won't try to argue against your decision," approved Carlisle.

"Are you sure we won't come and attack you?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Jasper," I replied, "I'll be on the lookout for that if it makes you feel better."

He nodded in appreciation and threw Edward a hard look. By the look on his face he was without a doubt sending Edward calming waves.

"If that's all, Rose and I will be leaving," Emmett spoke up, "There's a car with my name that's calling."

The grin on his face was all suggestive as he took Rosalie's hand and they both went through the garage door. I hope they were going to work on the cars. Jasper and Alice retreated to their room once more, Alice wiggling her eyebrows at me before they disappeared. Carlisle and Esme wished us a goodnight and left us alone too. I felt exhausted and decided to sleep tonight instead of meditating.

"Edward?" I called out, snapping him out of his silent trance.

"What is it Bella."

"Could you lay down with me while I sleep?" I asked rapidly before I lost the courage.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

I went through a quick human moment and got under the covers. Edward rested on top but he was too far away for my liking so I scooted closer and curled into a ball at his side. He moved to his side and wrapped both arms around me in a secure manner. Sleep came over me within seconds and Edward humming my lullaby just helped it along. My eyes snapped open one last time.

"Love you," I murmured sleepily.

"Love you, my Bella," Edward murmured back placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Soo? What'd you think? You know I do love hearing it. Got any questions, feel free to ask or PM me at any time. **

**Shout out to all those anonymous reviewers, and all those other reviewers. *You know I read every single one and reply back. * **

**Quick shout out to Rose! **

**Until next chapter where things start turning around (Not saying anything),  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is chapter 28, and I'm sorry I had to make you suffer the weekend before posting this up. I hope you won't be disappointed. On with the story, but not before: **

_Recommendations for this Update:  
_**Changes of the Heart** by _**SparklingTopazEyes**_

**Take By Sunday** by **_Not Without Grace_**  
_Awesome story and awesome band. Again, stories and songs you guys should definitely check out. Especially that second one because they actually have a petition to get their song _**Hide Away**_ in the New Moon Soundtrack. _

**_Special AN: Most of you guys have already probably heard of the swine flu that's going around and all that so I just wanted to say to take care. I hope none of you have been affected and pray none of you will be affected. Again, please take care of yourselfs and keep an eye on the news for more information. :)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .or Jackson Rathbone. . .or The Veronica's song. . .or The Corrs' song. . .Yeah :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I was lost. _

_Darkness surrounded me. _

_I was lost. _

_Pressing in around me, crushing the shreds of hope in my heart. _

_I was lost. _

_Screams of distress passed through my lips and fell silent against the dying wind. _

_I was lost. _

_A smooth, velvet voice whispered, "Come to me, my love." _

_Shivers of desire rippled through me as my heart, body, and soul recognized this stranger's voice. Edward. My eyes fought to lift the blinding oblivion in front of me and break free of my restraints. He was burning the chains holding me to this place and I wanted to go to him. My home wasn't here anymore. _

_"Come to me, my Bella," Edward's voice spoke again stronger this time. _

_I struggled harder and finally heard the clicks and clanks of my captor falling to the floor in pieces as I stood over them victorious. A stream of light shot over me and ignited a path; there at the end was my Edward. My breath caught as I lay eyes upon him. He was beautiful. Tousled bronze locks, hypnotizing smile, and piercing golden eyes. He had on a white cotton shirt with gold threads weaving the design of an angel's wings on the side and white pants with the same gold thread except it ran down the sides of the pants. The beautiful blue aura around him latched onto mine and I found myself in his arms. _

_"I'm here," I whispered. _

_"Forever and always." _

_His lips touched mine gently and the dark lifted in its staid a very familiar room took its place. I don't know how long we kissed but when we broke apart I recognized where we were, it was the Great Room in the place that used to be home. _

_Why are we here? _

_No one came here unless it was in exceptional cases since not all Angels held the power to cross the doorway. Missy never took me here and mentioned little about it, not even the Council came here either. I felt no danger lurking about or signs of trouble warning me to walk away so I deemed it safe to linger here. _

_"This is the Great Room," I said breaking the peaceful silence, "though; I do not understand why we're here." _

_"Maybe you're here because someone is trying to tell you something," said Edward. _

_"Like who?" I asked confused. _

_"Or maybe something," suggested Edward. _

My dream cut off there and my consciousness began to drift back into the waking world. I felt well rested and in high spirits, that may have been due to the fact that Edward had been the star in my dreams. My eyes fluttered open and I was suddenly blind, my hands shot to cover my eyes. After a few seconds I peeked from underneath my hands and found it was only sunlight. The curtains in my room were open letting in the sun's rays splattering across the room and to where I was laying down.

The light of the sun brightened up my day considerably seeing as I hadn't felt that type of warmth in a while. I stretched my arms out and my hand collided with something, it was then I noticed that Edward wasn't next to me. Instead a folded piece of paper and a pink rose met my sight. I picked up the piece of paper and recognized Edward's elegant handwriting.

**Bella, my love, **

**I'm down in the kitchen making breakfast for you. Have your human minute and come downstairs. **

**Love, **

**Edward **

**O.S. Esme forbade anyone from waking you up**

I smiled widely and hopped out of bed before jumping into the long hot shower waiting for me. I hadn't realized I was so tense until the warm water hit my back and all the knots in my neck loosened. It felt fantastic. I washed and poured a hand full of a sweet smelling shampoo on my head and conditioner.

There was a knock at the door then Alice's voice. "Bella?"

"Yeah," I called out.

"I'm gonna put some clothes for you in the bathroom okay," I heard her explain, "You've got like an hour before school and Edward has breakfast already prepared for you."

"Thanks Alice," I expressed my gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Alice sang.

I laughed and finished showering in the next five minutes. I dried myself off and took a look at the clothes Alice had laid out for me. There was a little too much yellow for my taste but perfect for the weather outside. Not wanting to face Alice's pixie wrath I put on the white tank top and yellow woven dress that reached a little above my knees with some white leggings. Thankfully Pixie decided to be gracious and chose ballet flats for me, in yellow too. On the counter I found a few more accessories to complete my outfit, a white belt, yellow watch, and a bracelet with yellow roses on it.

There had also been a little note from Alice giving me step by step instructions on the make-up I should wear, which only consisted of mascara, little bit of eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Alice hadn't given me any instructions on how to do my hair and I simply parted my hair and braided it so the braids came down on either side of my face and rested on my shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that even more sunlight was pouring in from the windows. On the bed was a cream bomber jacket folded neatly, from what I could tell it was a guy's jacket. I'd question Alice once I got downstairs but I put it on anyway, the instant I did a wonderful smell assaulted my nose.

I lifted my arm and smelled the jacket realizing it came from the clothing. It smelled beautiful and it was Edward's scent. Oh, this is _his_ jacket. Now I never wanted to take it off. I took of towards the stairs and on the last step managed to trip somehow. Before I could have a pleasant reunion with the floor a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and kept me steady.

"You've got to stop falling all over me, Ms. Swan, I'm blushing," Edward joked.

"Shut up," I reddened and smacked his shoulder lightly, more for me than him. Edward laughed, with some audible booming laughter around the house, and set me up right.

"I'm sorry Bel-" he stopped and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

He opened his mouth then closed it and repeated the motion two more times. His eyes slowly turned darker and a liquid color. My breath caught and in the next second I was against the wall locked in a passionate kiss. Not that I minded at all. Like caresses one of his hands trailed down my leg and then he hitched it up making me gasp in surprise.

"Ah! My innocent eyes!" Emmett shouted interrupting our kissing, "Esme! They're indecent in your living room!"

I broke our kiss and Edward growled at Emmett. Esme came out of the kitchen looking ready to scold Emmett when she caught sight of the position Edward and I were in. Can this be any more mortifying?

Apparently it can.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens trailed out of the kitchen and froze when they saw us. Their eyes widened and then sly smiles broke out all over their faces.

"Learning some tango, are we?" Jasper teased.

"My baby is growing up so fast," Esme said, surprising me, and leaned into Carlisle smiling.

Luckily my stomach began to growl and I had the opportunity to end this conversation. I was sure I wasn't the only being embarrassed here by the looks of it. Esme sent everyone off to their own thing while I ate. Edward gave me one last smoldering look before setting my leg back down and placing one last chaste kiss on my lips.

"Let's get you something to eat," he said and took me to the kitchen.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of the meal Edward had prepared for me. It consisted of a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and a jar full of banana milkshake.

"You did all of this?"

"Yeah, I didn't know exactly what you liked so I chose a few things," answered Edward, "It's okay if you don't like it, it might taste horrible since I've never cooked for someone before."

"Edward, that's so sweet," I interrupted his little rambling session, "Thank you."

I squeezed his hand in reassurance and sat down ready to eat the delicious breakfast my Edward had cooked for me.

"You amaze me," smiled Edward and took his place opposite of me, like always, while I ate.

I managed to finish half of everything before I declined anything else saying I was full and satisfied. Before I got the chance to stand up to put my plate away Edward had taken it from me and insisted on cleaning up. I knew I wasn't going to win so I let him have his fun.

"It looks like we're not going to school with you Angel-Bells!" Emmett's voice was suddenly next to my ear making jump about a foot in the air.

"Emmett, don't do that!" I scolded him placing a hand over my racing heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

There was a chorus of 'Emmett's' from around the house in the same scolding manner as my own and then Rosalie's voice telling him to apologize or else he would get punished.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett apologized, "but that was pretty funny."

"I guess it was," I laughed, "What's this about you guys not going to school today?"

"I had a vision that Mr. Sunshine is not going to hide behind Mr. Clouds," Alice replied appearing next to Emmett, "until at least the last period."

"Oh," my mood suddenly went down a notch.

"Turn that frown upside down Bella," chuckled Jasper, sending me waves of happiness, "Edward will still be here when you get back."

I rolled my eyes at him and resisted the urge to smack him even though he was correct. Since me and Edward declared our true feelings for each other I couldn't stand being away from him for too long. I slipped from my seat and into Edward's embrace.

"Come on or you'll be late," Edward pulled me from the kitchen giving his siblings a warning look, "I'll take you to school."

"But you could be seen," I argued.

"Not if we take your car and I wait til everyone is inside to run back," he countered smiling.

"That's too dangerous, Edward, I can't let you do that," I shook my head and gave him a serious look.

"It's alright, love, Alice said it would work," he assured me then threw me his dazzling smile.

I should have never told him that.

"That's unfair," I said defeated, "throwing me the Alice card and your dazzling smile."

"All in a day's work," he laughed and grabbed the jacket that laying across the couch, "Let's go."

"Bye guys!" I raised my voice, "Remember to call if something goes wrong, never mind, I'll know any way!"

"We know!" they yelled back, "See you after school!"

* * *

Here I was in the cafeteria sitting down and I had had it up to here without Edward or the rest of the Cullens. Things didn't feel right. Morning classes had gone by smoothly and action less except for the boys who had suddenly gone in a frenzy at the sight of me. They wouldn't stop looking or trying to talk to me which sent the girl's anger towards me, as if I needed any of that. Thankfully Angela, Audra, and Ben were the only sane people today.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Angel's voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"What, oh, yeah I'm fine," I focused my attention back to her and smiled, "I'm just glad it's Friday."

"Me too, I can't wait to relax and sleep in," laughed Angela.

"Sleep sounds really good," Audra agreed, "Do they normally make this, um, food here?"

I caught sight of the food on her plate and stifled a laugh; there was a strange looking thing that resembled a slice of pizza.

"Is that pizza?" I asked.

She made a face and shook her head, "The lunch lady said it was a slice of _cake_."

"With the coloring on that I'd say it was something else," joked Ben.

All of us laughed and for a few seconds I felt happy but that soon evaporated as Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Erik sat down on. Good thing I had sat between Angela and Audra.

"So Bella, where are the Cullens?" Jessica asked; her ears were eager for gossip.

"They had to stay home and help Esme and Carlisle with a few things," I answered.

"What kind of things?" asked Mike.

"Oh you know, things," I said nonchalantly.

"You know, I saw you and Edward the other day," Audra whispered so only I could hear, "He looked completely in love with you."

I blushed at her words but couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face. If Audra noticed then I'm sure other people have noticed too simply because they didn't have anyone else to pay attention to. I wondered what I should say to her, I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want to deny it.

"Yeah, I know," I said softly, "Edward's a really sweet guy."

Audra giggled and shot me a teasing look. "Ooh, you're in love with the guy too."

"Shh, Audra," I nudged her in the ribs to get her to lower her voice.

"Who are you in love with?" Jessica asked.

Oh great!

"E-" I put my hand over Audra's mouth before she could say another word.

"Jackson Rathbone!" I shouted picking a name I had seen somewhere in Alice's room.

"Isn't he that one guy with that one gorgeous smile in that one movie?" Jessica asked excitedly, "He's like so dreamy!"

"I know," Lauren cut in. Both girls went off talking about the guy while Mike, Tyler, Erik, and Ben stared at them with confused eyes.

"Girls," they murmured.

That was one heck of a save.

Before I had to come up with another save the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I threw what little food I had bought and waved goodbye to everyone except Angela because she had Biology with me. Bio went by quietly and slowly without Edward sitting next to me so I almost jumped out of my seat when the bell rang.

One more class; just one more class. I kept repeating over and over in my head like my personal mantra. I dodged Mike before he could catch me and changed quickly in the girl's locker room. Apparently, luck was on my side since we had a substitute teacher and we had a free day. Me and Angela stuck together and walked around the track talking and joking. This girl was such a good person.

"I agree with Audra, Edward was looking at you with complete love in his eyes," Angela said after a comfortable silence between us.

"I know," I sighed, "What do you see when I look at him?"

"I see the same thing," she replied smiling, "I feel as if with anyone else, I wouldn't believe what I saw but with you two it's right."

"I love him Angela," I confessed, "I may have just met him not too long ago but I am completely head over heels in love with Edward."

"I know," Angela repeated what I said before, "I can see it and if he thinks about breaking your heart in any way I will personally see to it that he never gets away with it."

"You're such a good friend, Angela," I laughed and hugged her, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Good," she laughed too.

The sub called us in and we headed back to the locker rooms to change. School was finally over, at least for the weekend, and I could once again see Edward. Just as Alice predicted the sun receded back into the clouds and it became shadowy again. Already, there was a hint of dark rain clouds on the way. Well it wouldn't be Forks if there weren't.

I climbed inside my car and leaned back against the headrest for a while speeding through everything that had happened so far. Who would've thought that this would happen to me? I certainly didn't.

"Tired, love?" I suddenly heard Edward's voice next to me. I screamed in surprised and whirled around to see him in the backseat grinning at me.

"Don't do that!" I put on an angry expression but it melted at Edward's laugh, "You know for not sharing any blood with Emmett, you sure are related to him."

"I'm sorry," he apologized and leaned forward until our faces were inches away from each other, "I was under the impression that Alice had warned you that I was here."

I digged around in the pocket of my backpack and sure enough found a new text message from Alice.

_Bella _

_Edward's in the car. Don't get scared. _

_Alice ;P_

"Now I know," I muttered and stuffed the phone back in the pocket.

"Aw, don't be mad my darling," chuckled Edward and switched to the passeger seat, "Here, let me make it up to you."

"I'd like to see you try," I egged him on.

Edward got that smoldering look in his eyes once again and pulled me from my seat and onto his lap. Good thing my windows were tinted and almost everyone had been in a hurry to get home. He ran his cold fingers softly down my cheek to my throat, shoulders, waist, and legs then back up again while his other hand held me against him, almost in a possessive way. A fire ignited in my chest with his gentle caresses and words died in my throat, all I was thinking and feeling was Edward. At some point my eyes had closed and when I opened them again they locked with Edward's and we were thrown into a bond much deeper than what we already shared. I freed my hand and stroked his cheeks with my thumb with the same gentleness he had touched me. I wanted to convey what words couldn't.

"Kiss me." Both of us whispered at the same time.

Our lips met in the middle and I had to swallow back a moan of pleasure and joy. Edward's arms wrapped around me and I in turn placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other found its way to his silk bronze locks. My fists clenched and unclenshed with his hair as our kiss became more. A rumbling coming from Edward broke the otherwise silent environment around us. It was constant and light against me.

"Hear what you do to me," whispered Edward breaking contact of our lips. He buried his face in my hair and took deep breaths.

He wasn't growling that's for sure.

He was _purring_.

"Hear what _you_ do to _me_," I whispered back and placed one of his hands over my heart which was going faster than any humans.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed and embraced me once again. I snuggled up to his chest and tried to settle the feeling of overwhelmingness from taking over, tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I was so close to taking him to our secret place and forget all about hunting when Edward's phone blasted out ringing. He had it next to his ear in half a second.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" Emmett's thunderous voice broke through the phone.

"Sorry, Edward, I couldn't get my phone away from his fast enough," Alice said over the rest of Emmett's whining.

"Emmett, they were in the middle of something!" Rose said and then a smack.

"Ooh, in the middle of something, eh," Emmett stopped whining and I could just picture the sly grin on his face, "You naughty kids."

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"Seriously though, we're starving," Jasper said next.

"We're on our way guys," I told them, "Get ready to stuff yourselves."

I took the phone away from Edward and closed it. "Let's go you naughty boy."

"Of course my naughty girl," he purred and buckled me to the passenger seat before I could protest. He started the car and backed up quickly since there was no one else in the parking lot except for us.

I turned in my seat and decided to watch Edward for the rest of the car ride. I was struck by how beautiful and wonderful he was; the overwhelming feeling came back that I had to reach out and touch his arm to make sure he was real. Edward turned to look at me questioningly and a boyish smile graced his face.

"Keep giving me that look and I might just have to pull over. . . " He trailed off.

"And what?" I questioned him.

"Have my way with you," he replied simply.

"Don't tempt me," I warned him and looked away smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence and we were at the house in no time. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were outside tossing a football and just messing around while the girls were sitting on the stairs talking and laughing. They stopped once Edward parked and I was being pulled away by Alice who insisted I needed to change out of my fabulous outfit and into a more _comfortable_ one, she actually cringed at that word, so we could leave.

Alice had me change into some black Capri track pants, a gold sports bra that zips up at the front, a rather unique shirt that ties at my waist and shows of my stomach with some white Adidas sneakers that had gold lines at the sides not to mention a white sports jacket. Fortunately, I got the choice to keep my braids and just added a sweatband. I looked like a sports model or something, I thought to myself when I checked in the mirror.

Alice is very fashionable.

As soon as I was done changing Emmett had taken the liberty of hauling me onto his back and running with me down the stairs and throwing me to Edward as soon as he was outside. That was fun. Currently, Carlisle was assigning who was going with whom and such but as long as I was going with Edward I was not complaining.

"Okay, since everyone feels the need to drive," Carlisle said, "Emmett and Rose will take the Jeep, Jasper and Alice you can take Edward's Volvo, Edward and Bella can take the Ferrari, and Esme and I will take the Mercedes."

"What, but my Volvo," said Edward, a small pout forming.

I laughed at his face and turned to Jasper and Alice, "Here let's switch." I threw them the keys to my car and smiled in satisfaction when their eyes widened.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper gave me a quick hug and tugged on Alice's hand.

"See ya," Alice giggled and got in the car with Jasper. The engine sprang to life and they were out of the driveway waving out the window as they passed by.

"She knows not to do any damage to my car right?" I asked out loud, "Or else I will be in a

very dangerous rampage in her closet."

"They know," Edward assured me.

"We'll meet once we get there," Carlisle finished and we were off.

Sitting in a car with Edward for a couple of hours was not the most relaxing experience when we were both throwing each other suggestive looks. It was a wonder neither of us got the chance to pull over and kiss until our lips fell off. Ah, if only. Where was Jasper when you needed him? When I couldn't take it anymore, I turned on the radio and switched to a random station.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_I can la la la la la la _

_I wanna wanna _

_Wanna get get get _

_What I want, don't stop _

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got _

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more_

Well, this is awkward. I sneaked a look at Edward and looked away when I caught his eyes. My cheeks burned and I fidgeted in my seat trying not to be affected by my love's intoxicating presence. What I heard next made my heart stop and then race faster than before.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much _

_That I just can't resist you _

_It's not enough to say that I miss you _

_I feel so untouched right now _

_Need you so much somehow _

_I can't forget you _

_Going crazy from the moment I met you_

I shot Edward a quick look and changed the station. The song was still stuck in my head but I pushed it away and focused on my breathing. I began listening to the new song on and was relaxed by its soothing rhythm. I could actually relate to it and found no harm in it so I let it keep on playing.

_Cause I have fallen in love, _

_With you, no never have, _

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, _

_with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor, _

_And by candlelight, candlelight, make love to me through the night _

_Through the night, through the night, _

_'Cause I have run away. . ._

This time it was Edward whose hands shot out and changed the station. I refused to look at him and see his face, although I felt his gaze on me, but I bet I reached a whole new level of embarrassment. It wasn't like we weren't thinking it, yet, this was mortifying. Oh God, are we there yet! I wanted to scream.

Edward took a turn and the Jeep, Mercedes, and my Ferrari came into view with the Cullens outside. Yes! The car was parked and I got out and took a gulp of fresh air. Immediately, my body relaxed and my nerves settled when I got close to Jasper. He had a calculating look on his face and sent it between Edward and me.

"Alice has seen that we won't be having any trouble so we'll meet back here," Carlisle smiled then turned to me, "Is that alright Bella?"

"Yeah, that's fine unless anything else happens," I replied, "I'll be out of your way but still around."

While they got ready to leave I let my wings out and stretched them since I hadn't used them in a while. I had to take off my jacket and left the shirt on, I wasn't sure if I should take it off or wait until the Cullens were gone. I'd wait until they were gone, I decided.

"Bye Bella!" One by one they disappeared in different directions and with one quick chaste kiss Edward left too.

Knowing no one would find the cars or hike all the way over here I set the jacket on the hood of the Volvo and walked into the forest. The forest was quiet except for the sounds of trees swaying and birds flapping by as well as the occasional animal making noise. I took off from the ground slowly basking in the feeling of floating and flew up to the sky. I tried keeping my head clear in case the Cullens needed me but I allowed the freedom flying gave me.

Hours passed gradually and I still flew around humming the lullaby Edward composed for me. I had taken to practicing a series of aerial excercises since it had been a while since I'd had a lesson with Missy regarding my flying techniques. I dived to the ground and pulled up just in time to avoid hitting the trees when all of a sudden a roaring filled my head making me scream out in surprise and pain. I lost concentration of my flying and smashed into trees before crashing to the ground.

The roaring stopped and I lay sprawled on the ground breathing heavily and massaging my temples. I felt the little alarms going off in my head warning me one of the Cullens was in trouble and possibly calling for me. I detached myself from the pain I was feeling and shot up from the ground searching for the one calling me.

_Bella! Trouble!_

_

* * *

_

**So. . .how'd I do? I thought there was quite a few things in this chapter so I had to cut it short and fit it into the next chapter. :P **

**Shoutout Time: TO EVERYONE! YAY! Especially to all those reviewers. Also to Rose and Kathie! You guys are awesome. :D **

**Until next time,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	31. Chapter 29

**Okay, here's chapter 29. No need to ramble on, but I gotta say this:**

_Recommendations for this Update:  
**The Damage Done** by **Ella Turner**.  
Awesome story, you guys should go check it out._

**Firenaxox's Community Not So Human After All**  
You will definitely find stories there you'll like! 

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I drained my meal quickly, not really in the mood to play around with the grizzly bear like Emmett liked to watch me do. In fact, I didn't sense Emmett anywhere near me which was strange because he never strayed that far away. Unless there was an irritable grizzly; that always got his attention. That husband of mine. He was in so many ways the child I had wanted to raise and in every other way my perfect match.

After I buried the carcass of the bear the forest fell into an eerie silence. Even with my vampire hearing, I barely heard the heartbeats of other animals, and they were going very fast. Odd. I paid no attention to it and straightened my clothes preparing to find another meal when a deafeaning roar erupted from the silence freezing me on the spot. My knees began to wobble and a terrible ache inside my chest had me gasping for unneeded breath.

"No, no, no, NO!" My voice gradually rose as well as the panic that filled me.

I've felt this before. Only _once_ before. The day I had found Emmett dying in the woods from a bear attack.

"Emmett!" I yelled before I took off in the opposite direction I was about to run in.

It didn't take long for me to locate Emmett's scent and when I did I ran a little faster. I could hear growls and hissing much clearer and as I broke through a line of trees I froze again. There was Emmett, my Emmett, crouched slightly and throwing a murderous look at. . .Bella? Wait, no, that doesn't make sense. Then the smell hit me. It was an awful smell of rotten eggs or something along those lines. I've smelled that before. Somewhere. I stepped closer to him and got a better picture of what was happening.

Bella was in front of Emmett in her whole Angel form, wings spread out behind her, and held a hand on my husband's chest trying to keep him back it looked like. Her face was one of fury and defensiveness but also an underlying hint of fear and courage. That's when my eyes zeroed in on the _thing_ on the other side of Bella. Werewolf.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett spat.

I let out a small hiss and crouched down on instinct, a growl was building up in my throat. All of their eyes turned to me and the werewolf's eyes turned dark and its growling increased.

"Back away," Bella demanded to the beast, it hissed in response.

"It's a werewolf, Bella, it doesn't think rationally," I told her but keeping my attention to the thing.

"Why did you attack?" asked Bella, "You have no business here!"

Attack!

I straightened out and was by Emmett's side in less than a second. Apparently that was a bad move. The werewolf launched itself at us, roaring, and I jumped to protect Emmett. I heard Bella _growl_ and then a bang. Emmett had turned me away from the line of fire and when I turned back I saw Bella holding down the werewolf with her bare hands.

"That was a bad move," Bella whispered dangerously, even I got goose bumps.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice suddenly broke through the moment. I caught sight of my family looking warily at us and then at Bella with a wide expression. "Emmett? Rosalie?"

"What happened?" asked Edward. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"This werewolf was about to attack Emmett when I managed to get here and hold them off from killing each other," explained Bella quickly, "Hey, I've seen you before."

The wolf had been quiet but then whined in response and struggled under Bella's grip. She must be gripping it really strong.

"You're the one that attacked me in the woods," exclaimed Bella.

Esme gasped and I snuck a look at Edward only to see his eyes darken considerably and a hard core glare cross his face. I can only imagine what he must be hearing in his thoughts.

"Jacob, right?" asked Bella, "I'll let go of you but one wrong move and you'll wish I was still holding you down."

Emmett and Jasper let out a low whistle at Bella's threat and watched carefully as she let go and straightened up. She stood back, her wings still spread out, and kept alert.

"He wants to go into the woods and change so he can talk to us," Edward said staring at the werewolf.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said encouragingly.

The wolf ran to the woods and emerged a few minutes later with only sweatpants on. Now that I saw him I realized he looked familiar, long black hair, dark eyes and dark skin, he looked like Ephraim Black; the elder we had made the treaty with all those years ago, before we had taken Alice and Jasper into our family.

"Other wolves are on their way," Edward whispered so low only vampires could hear, and Bella too.

"Jacob Black," the wolf pup said coming closer to us but still staying at a distance.

No sooner had he presented himself when three large wolves and another man stormed out of the forest and raced to Jacob's side. The man looked older but his eyes were more hardened than the kids. All of them were sneaking glances at the sight of Bella's white wings but their eyes kept coming back to us.

"Cullens," the man greeted us in a semi polite tone.

"Sam," Carlisle greeted him in his calm, polite voice.

"I see the girl, Isabella Swan, is with you," he noted.

"We want no trouble here," Carlisle stated firmly and quickly, "If we could settle this small misunderstanding and then continue on, that would be wonderful."

"I agree," the man said, "What happened Jacob?"

Jacob glanced uncertainly between us and the man before speaking. "I was racing by the treaty line when I smelled a blood-. . .leech-. . .vampire," he stuttered, "the thing's scent was on our side so I traced it as best I could and found it led here.

"I got closer and then saw that guy," he pointed to my Emmett, "in the middle of, um, _feeding_, I didn't recognize him and was about to attack him when the girl showed up."

"He's telling the truth," Edward confirmed.

"You crossed the treaty line?" the older man asked, his eyes on Emmett. The three werewolves behind him growled softly.

"No I didn't," Emmett replied defensively, "I've been around here all this time and I'm not stupid enough to go near there. Bella can confirm that."

"It's true, they've all been close to here," Bella said. She was still standing in front of us in a protective stance.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"That's me," replied Bella, "from what has happened, we must set up a meeting to clear things up between us."

"I think we can arrange that," Sam said, "by the treaty line, we have a lot to clear up."

"Done," Bella smiled, "Now if you could refrain from attacking my charges again, that would be wonderful."

"Jacob, let's go."

With that command, the werewolves disappeared into the thick trees and left us alone. Usually they were more temperamental than that and they had young wolves with them.

"Jasper was heavily influencing their emotions, Rose," Edward informed me breaking the silence.

"So we're all okay?" Bella asked turning to face us.

"I believe so," answered Carlisle, "Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Your clothes!" Alice screeched, "It looks like you fell to the ground multiple times."

"I did," said Bella smiling faintly, "Emmett calling me took me by surprise, I was flying around, and I crashed to the ground."

"What?" Edward ran to Bella's side and began inspecting her for any injuries.

"Seriously Edward, she's not that fragile," I told him.

"Are you hurt? Do you feel okay? What about your wings? What did you mean when you asked the wolf that he was the one that attacked you?" Edward just shot off asking question after question.

"I'm okay Edward," Bella assured him; her voice had taken an affectionate tone to it. I had to restrain myself from aww-ing out loud. She took both his hands in hers and reached up to place a kiss on Edward's lips.

"Can we go back to hunting?" Emmett suddenly asked breaking the Bella and Edward moment, "I'm still hungry."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

We stayed for another day of hunting and then returned home feeling quite satisfied and more relaxed than before. Emmett and Jasper suggested a bonding time with Bella and decided to take her out back to mess around for a while. I was a little weary about that because they could easily hurt her, despite what Bella kept assuring me wouldn't happen, but kept my distance as my brothers joked and laughed with Bella. According to them I had to "share". Curse whoever invented that word.

_Hey Edward,_ Alice thoughts gently pried into my head,_ I'm taking Bella, Rosalie, and Esme to go get our dresses tomorrow for the dinner on Saturday._

I groaned internally and decided I'd waited enough time, three hours, for my brothers and Bella to being very bonded now. Problem was, I couldn't see them anywhere outside in the backyard though I did hear them somewhere close by. I headed in the direction of the woods and caught a few of Jasper and Emmett's flittering thoughts.

"And then Edward fell through the window!" I heard Emmett exclaim really close by.

Then I heard Jasper. "Straight into the waiting arms of Tanya!"

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I heard Tanya's name. My temper flared at the thought of the things they might have been telling my sweet Bella and I ran to where they were. It was a small clearing much like the meadow, except there was a stream running by a perfect spot to camp out, if the humans ever found this sight that is. I ran out of the trees in time to see my Bella fall from one of the bigger rocks she had been sitting on and straight to the ground in laughter. Jasper and Emmett were exchanging grins before they too burst out laughing.

"I. . .can't. . .believe. . .Edward d-did. . .that," Bella gasped for breath, holding her stomach and still laughing.

"What the hell did you guys tell her?" I growled catching them by surprise.

My brothers stopped laughing and threw me we-didn't-do-anything smiles. Bella on the other hand took one look at me and began on a new round of laughter. I am so hurting my brothers! I lunged at Emmett and Jasper while they were seemingly unaffected by my anger, instead they each grabbed one of my arms and pinned me down on my stomach. I struggled but it was useless.

"Calm down Edward, we were just telling Bella a few stories of the past," Jasper chuckled.

"Just the ones involving Tanya," laughed Emmett. A thousand images flooded my mind and they had all one thing in common: Tanya's mission to get me.

Oh no. Why! I rested my head on the ground and groaned in misery. Those were memories I did not want to relieve, I ended up getting embarrassed for most of them.

"Aw, Edward, why didn't you tell me there was another woman?" Bella asked. I lifted my head and found her kneeling next to me with a grin on her face.

"Because it's complicated," I answered lamely.

"No it isn't," Emmett interrupted, "You see Bella, Tanya somehow managed to get Edward to give her a chance at that mating thing."

"What?" I exclaimed, to my surprise I wasn't the only one.

"Explain," Bella demanded. The playful grin gone from her face, a new expression replacing it.

_Jealousy, Edward,_ Jasper informed me.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't the mating thing," Emmett retracted throwing somewhat fearful glances at Bella, "Tanya just wanted to sleep with Edward-"

I growled in anger again and the next thing I knew Emmett had let go of my arm and was running in the direction of the house. I managed to catch a streak of white and brown and then Bella was gone. I lay on the ground stunned and confused until Jasper let go of my arm and helped me up.

"That girl sure can get jealous," Jasper said, a slight accent weaving into his words, "but so can you."

"Oh you better run Jasper before I get my hands on you," I warned him pinching the bridge of my nose in an effort to stay in control.

Jasper's eyes widened and he didn't need telling twice. He shot off in the direction of the house just like Emmett and I took a deep breath before following him.

*** * * **

I turned off the engine and as quickly as humanly possible walked around to Bella's door and opened it for her. Alice had let me take Bella with me to school instead of Emmett and Jasper, thankfully. I doubted my brothers would have wanted to be in the same car as Bella and I, not after what happened yesterday.

I had chased Jasper to the house and found him hiding in Alice's closet and for the sake of not destroying anything in Esme's house, or Alice's room, I left him alone. Bella on the other hand had managed to wrestle Emmett to the ground before he could run inside and to Rosalie. Nothing else was said on the topic of Tanya because I'd wanted to explain that to her so she let him go but not before she had had her little revenge.

Bella, Jasper, and Emmett disappeared into the forest for about ten minutes and when they came back an unusual silence, well for Emmett, had taken hold of them both. They came in and sat down in the living room without a single word. Alice and Rosalie had been feeling particularly. . .needy. . .that afternoon but they wouldn't budge and every sound made them jump. Eventually they returned to their normal behavior after much persuasion on Alice and Rosalie's part. Carlisle and Esme had gotten a good laugh on their behavior. Bella wouldn't tell me what she did even when I used my _dazzling_ smile on her. It must have been good.

"Thank you Edward, but you know you don't have to open up every door for me," Bella giggled.

"What kind of gentleman would I be then?" I asked her teasingly making her laugh.

I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her close to me and guided us towards the school. Immediately the whispers and stares began, not to mention the uncomforting thoughts. Both the girls and boys were jealous at the sight of our closeness. I let out a smug smile when I caught sight of Newton watching us with hawk eyes.

_Damn Cullen! I thought he was gay,_ whined Mike. 'Fraid not. Ha, take that. _But I can still flirt with Bella and now I have a greater motivation; to get her to see I'm better_.

"The thoughts aren't particularly nice are they?" Bella's soft voice stopped the rest of the thoughts coming our way.

"No they're not," I answered her honestly, "Some are plotting murder against me and others are in awe at my ability to catch the most beautiful woman they have ever seen."

"Edward," Bella blushed and buried her face in my chest.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "It's true."

"Let's just get to class before we're late," said Bella and I complied.

I left Bella in her first period class and then made my way over to mine, not really caring if I was late or not anymore. Bella occupied my thoughts every single moment as I was sure I occupied hers. I got snippets of what the day had been like when we hadn't been here and I did not like it at all.

Bella was mine!

_Easy there Edward before I act upon the urge to mark Bella,_ Jasper warned me.

I tried calming down but failed miserably and instead thought of Bella, just Bella. The rest of the day went by as smoothly as it could go. I was waiting for my love to come out of gym so I could smother her in kisses before Alice took her away.

"So Bella, you and Cullen?" I heard Mike ask.

"Yes Mike," I heard her irritated response.

"I don't like it," Newton said flatly.

"That's okay, 'cause I'm the one dating him," was Bella's response. I resisted the urge to laugh and then the door to the gym opened and there stood my beautiful love.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was windswept, the sight of her took my breath away. I didn't waste one second and pulled her to me attacking her with a deep kiss. She responded eagerly and knotted her hands in my hair. I was all too aware of Newton and his thoughts passing by.

"Well hello to you too," laughed Bella as soon as we broke apart.

"I just missed you," I said, "and I had to get some kissing in there before Alice and Rose take you away."

"Oh right, dress shopping," Bella sighed.

"You don't have to go," I said quickly, "Why don't you stay here with me and we can go somewhere special?"

"That sounds wonderful but I think I do want to go with Alice, Rose, and Esme shopping," Bella surprised me by saying, "Besides, this is an opportunity to bond with them and get to surprise you at the same time."

"_You_ don't have to do much to surprise me," I smiled.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice interrupted, "We have major shopping to do."

"One last kiss," I told her and made it count.

"No fair, that makes me want to stay," Bella pouted.

"The offer stands," I reminded her.

"Nice try," laughed Bella, "Okay Alice, let's go shopping."

"Well, I've never heard you say that before," Alice beamed, "I like it."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

"Ooh, let's go into that store!" Alice squealed and tugged on my arm like a little kid spotting a candy store.

"We've been to a thousand stores, Alice, please pick something here," begged Bella hanging onto my other arm for support.

"I have to agree with Bella, Alice, this is the store," Rosalie said walking on the other side of Bella.

While the girls bickered amongst themselves, with me in the middle, I couldn't stop the wide smile on my face. How they managed to make me feel like a human mother accompanying her human daughters to the mall I'll never know. It was just part of their nature I suppose.

"Girls, settle down," I ended their bickering and pulled them along to the store Alice had pointed to.

I wanted this dinner in Seattle to be pleasant despite the fact that we had to eat human food but it was a small price to pay. Usually it was only me and Carlisle who attended these events because we did not want to attract attention and it seems as if by not taking them we ignited curiosity among Carlisle's co-workers and the others. Besides they already decided they wanted to go with us.

"Esme! Esme!" Alice called my name, first in vampire speed then raising her voice. "We found the perfect dress for you." Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stood next to each other smiling and were standing in front of a dress effectively covering it from my sight.

"Alright, let me see." I hoped the girls hadn't chosen anything extravagant or flashy for me, something simple would be fine by me. They moved and revealed a beautiful dress, from what I could tell, made of champagne satin and tulle. It was strapless and had rhinestone brooches of leafs embroidered with sequins scattered around the dress. The bodice was stunning as well as the amount of detail and the length of the dress was perfect, especially the way it flowed down from the waist to the ground. I immediately fell in love with it.

"Pretty, isn't it," Alice brought my attention back to them.

"It's beautiful girls," I thanked them and took it down from the wall. I saw that it was the last one and in my size.

"Let's go find our dresses so we can try them all together," suggested Rose and they went off.

"Esme, can you help me find a dress?" Bella surprised me by asking.

"Of course, sweetheart," I answered delighted she had asked me.

Unlike Alice and Rose, Bella wasn't as critical of the dresses and she had taste like me. Simple but beautiful and timeless. I spotted a dress in the corner of the store and pulled Bella along. I know the moment she saw it she fell in love with it. It was a beautiful gold color with a tight bodice and strapless. The material on the top was different than that of the bottom and was embroidered with flowers. From the waist and down the dress flowed and shimmered quite beautifully. This was the dress for Bella.

Satisfied with her choice, we went to find Alice and Rose and found them waiting for us in the fitting room. They pushed me and Bella in first to change and when we came out Alice clapped in approval. Rose grinned and approved too. After we changed back my two daughters took their turn to show us their dresses. Alice was the first to come out in a baby blue and pink dress. She looked like a fairy if I do say so. Her dress was also strapless and had a few layers alternating between the color pink and blue. A sash of flowers ran from one side to the other in a diagonal line. Both of the sides had a silk strap running down the sides to the waist keeping the dress together.

"You look amazing Alice," Bella smiled.

"So, how do I look?" Rosalie asked and came out of her stall.

Her dress was a pretty purple color and was strapless as well with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was heavily beaded with sparkling diamonds and the material changed as it dropped from her waist. There was also a shawl around her arms. It fit Rosalie rather well. I smiled in approval to both of them and waited for them to change back so we could buy the dresses. When we finished paying Alice dragged us to another store to buy some accessories to complete our look.

By the time we got home night had fallen and Bella was almost asleep in the backseat. Her head was leaning on Rose's shoulder and her arm was laid out on Alice's. Both girls were talking quietly on details and I was driving. I parked the car in the garage and found Edward waiting for us looking rather impatient. I watched in fascination as Edward gathered Bella in his arms, showering her with light kisses, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Did you have a good shopping trip?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but now I'm with you," she whispered.

"Sleep, my love, I'll take you upstairs," he murmured and said goodnight before disappearing upstairs.

"I helped the boys order their clothes online," the sound of my husband's voice brought me out of my observations. I was greeted with a gentle hug and kiss before I too was swept off my feet, well figuratively speaking.

"I'm looking forward to the dinner on Saturday," I told him, "We'll show them the complete Cullen family."

"That we will, my sweet, that we will," he cooed and brought us upstairs to our room.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I'd love to hear all of it. **

**Shout out Time: Okay it's so hard not to shout out to everyone so. . .Thank You Everyone! You guys are awesome! Especially, Rose, Firenaxox, FilmMaker, and of course Kathie. :D All you guys should feel special. **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey hey peoples! Here's chapter 30! Nothing to say at the moment except:**

_Recommendations for this Update:  
_**Black Eyed Angel**_ by _**prettyflour  
Asassins of Volterra**_ by _**BloodWhiteWolf  
**_&  
_**Changes of the Heart** _by _**SparklingTopazEyes  
**_Totally awesome stories! You guys should go check them out! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . . . . .**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I can't say I was actually excited to go eat human food at the dinner in Seattle. For one it was food that would have to come back up later because the people would notice if we didn't eat anything the entire night and second, there would a lot of people there and my control wasn't the best despite what my family said. Still, I wouldn't complain and there _was_ a chance that I would enjoy the night.

Everything was set up and ready for our departure tonight. We were to get there check in and get settled then on Saturday we'd have half of the day to spend in Seattle and the other half at the dinner. We were to leave on Sunday. Not a bad schedule if you think about it. It was decided by Carlisle and Esme that we should only take two cars with us, which cars exactly was being argued right now. Carlisle had already claimed one of the cars going and it was the Mercedes.

"Let's just take the Volvo," Edward sighed in exasperation.

"No, I want to take my car," Rose said, "We take your Volvo everywhere."

"We do not," Edward said defensively.

"Will they be at this for a while?" Bella asked curiously looking up from the book she had been reading.

"Possibly," I replied turning my attention back to my arguing siblings.

"Edward you lose, Rose you win, there settled," Alice shouted over their yelling, "Now let's leave already."

"Ha, take that Edward," Rosalie gloated while Emmett burst out laughing.

Edward growled and plopped down on the couch next to Bella fuming. He looked like a kid getting grounded. Bella closed her book and touched his hand, the effect was instantaneous. His limbs relaxed and a smile made its way onto his face. Edward's so whipped.

"Okay, kids, everyone ready?" Esme asked coming into the living room putting on a jacket. We all nodded in response, "Edward and Bella will come with us and Jasper and Alice will go with Rose and Emmett."

And so it begins.

"Are we there yet?"

No.

"Are we there yet?"

No.

"Are we there yet?"

No!

"Are we there yet?"

"If you say that one more time Emmett I will throw you out the window," my dear Alice threatened. Thank you.

"Sheesh, you people have no patience," pouted Emmett.

"Honey, you drain every person's patience," Rosalie said, "Now, settle down and be quiet, we're almost there."

"Only for you Rosey-poo," said Emmett smiling.

Oh goodness. Their emotions were riling up, especially Rose's, and if they didn't calm down right now I was going to destroy the backseat of my sister's car. Thankfully Alice knew what they were doing to me and sent her own wave of emotions, mostly consisting of calm and patience.

"Thanks darling," I said wrapping my arm around her and holding her close.

We were probably an hour away from Seattle but the way Rose was driving I believed we'd get there a little faster. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella were ten minutes ahead of us in the Mercedes. The day outside was the usual cloudy and misty with a chance of rain up ahead. Surprisingly Emmett remained quiet for the rest of the ride and there were no more interruptions except when Esme called to check on us. Not even an hour had passed by when Rosalie was pulling into the hotel we would be staying in. The Astra Hotel.

I got out and held the door open for Alice while the valet walked over to us, a young man about mid-twenties. He was eyeing us carefully and his emotions were extremely smug and arrogant.

"Welcome to the Astra Hotel, may I take your keys?" the valet asked Rosalie, his eyes roaming down her body. Stupid pervert.

Rosalie took one look at the guy and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The expression on her face almost made me laugh; she did not want to give the keys to her precious car over to that guy.

"Come on, babe, I believe I have an appointment with my wife upstairs," Emmett said snaking his arms possessively around Rosalie.

Wow, Emmett was jealous. After all these years he had gotten used to the stares Rose got but he still had his moments, take now for instance.

"You got that right, husband," smiled Rose dropping the keys in the valet's outstretched hand and turning around to kiss Emmett.

"W-wife? H-husband? Damn!" he whispered and got in the driver's seat. He closed the door rather forcefully causing Rosalie to break away from Emmett and glare at him.

"If you so much as scratch my baby you'll wish you never met me," she threatened.

"Let's go inside, Jazzy." Alice broke my attention away from the amusing situation and began pulling me inside.

"Of course," I laughed.

Alice and I walked hand in hand through the crystal doors of the Hotel and passed through a room the size of our living room back in Forks. The room had a touch of Ancient Greek and Roman style to it, complete with architectural designs and paintings. There were two white polished desks each with a small clay statue of a Muse on either side of the room; behind those were two paintings of a scenery depicting what looked like Ancient Greek gods. The floors were shiny and a beige color, a circle with crown of flowers inside was stamped to the ground positioned in the middle of the room. Right above that was a circular dome with a small chandelier and floral wallpaper. Up ahead, in the entrance to the lobby, were two white pillars.

The lobby itself was rather impressive with massive pillars positioned all throughout the room. On the ceiling were larger chandeliers of crystal throwing beams of light everywhere and giving the hall a subtle glow. There was even a shrunken replica of the Trevi fountain. As we got closer to the front desk the smell of humans began to get a little unbearable for me. I stopped and took two deep controlled breaths.

"It's okay, Jazz, you won't hurt anyone," Alice assured me rubbing her tender hands on my arm. I gave her a light smile and continued walking forward.

"Jasper! Alice!" A soft musical voice called our names. I turned to the person calling us and found it was Bella.

She was sitting in one of the couches, a wide smile on her face and her eyes sparkling. Wait, let me rephrase that. She was sitting in _Edward's lap_ who was sitting on the couches. Both let out waves of extreme happiness that suddenly made me forget about the smell of humans around me.

"Hey guys," Alice chirped and sat down next to Bella and Edward.

"Carlisle and Esme are getting the keys to our rooms," Bella informed us then frowned, "Where's Rose and Em?"

"Sucking each other's faces," replied Alice nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I figured," laughed Bella.

"Hey, we were not sucking each other's faces," Emmett broke through Bella's laughter. "I merely adored my Rose's lips."

"When it comes to you, same thing," Alice giggled.

"Alright, kids, here are the keys to your rooms," Carlisle announced. He and Esme were holding five envelopes most likely with the keys inside for all of us. "Rosalie, Emmett. Alice, Jasper. Edward, Bella."

"Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior, at least when you are in sight of other humans," Esme began explaining giving us stern looks, "Please don't break anything in the suites or annoy the other guests in the hotel."

"Which brings us to another point," Carlisle took over, "I know you may have the urge to be together when you're alone but please keep it appropriate, that goes for you too Edward and Bella."

"What?" Edward and Bella shouted in embarrassment at the same time while the rest of us laughed.

"If I have to come to any of your rooms because of complaints or things I hear I will book you each a nice single room in one of the lower levels of the Hotel," threatened Esme, "Or maybe you can spend the rest of the time with Carlisle and I."

"No, no, we'll behave," Emmett shook his head in fear.

"Good," smiled Esme, "Now go on and get settled in."

Sufficiently scared, we waited for the valet that would take us and our luggage to our room. I felt sorry for the kid who got stuck with us, I barely had one suitcase but Alice had at least three. As much as Alice had explained why the need for so many I still drew a blank.

Must be a girl thing.

"I'm so excited to see our suite!" Alice squealed happily and began bouncing in her spot. The kid escorting us looked at her funny but turned away when he caught my serious glare.

"Me too, darling," I calmed her down and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Here's your suite," the valet announced and handed us the key.

"I'll take it from here," I told him and picked up the bags in the trolley easily.

"Of course, sir," he said and waited until I unloaded the entire luggage before scurrying away.

"Oh Jasper, look!" Alice's gasp caught my attention. I saw what she was looking at and smiled nostalgically when I realized what she saw. "Do you remember?"

"Yes," I whispered closing the door behind me. "I could never forget."

"It's exactly the same," my Alice whispered back. Her body trembled and I took her in my embrace then sat us down on the couch.

"I know," I said.

The room looked exactly like the one we had first spent the night as husband and wife the first time we had gotten married all those years ago.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

Jasper and Alice walked in one direction to their suite while Emmett and Rosalie went in the other. They waved back to us and disappeared. Edward and Bella's suite was on the same floor as mine and Esme's. Actually, Esme had requested that especially. I wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to have them close by for supervision or if it was just because she wanted to keep Bella nearby just in case. I had a feeling Esme saw her as the 'baby' of the family and Esme being the instinctual mother that she is was just trying to protect her.

I heard Edward snicker quietly a few feet away, and it wasn't from something Bella said because they were just humming Bella's Lullaby in perfect harmony with her head resting on his chest. That left only one thing, my thoughts for sure.

"Let's go upstairs," I suggested to Esme and led her towards the elevator, Edward and Bella followed close behind.

_Esme made another special request in regards to your room_, I informed Edward through my thoughts_, it shouldn't be hard to miss_.

I blocked the surprise Esme had set up knowing my son would get annoyed and give up eventually. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Edward picked up the suitcases and guided Bella to their room. I took Esme in the opposite direction to our room chuckling a little at Edward's curiosity.

"You told him about the surprise?" asked Esme.

"No, I just hinted there would be a surprise," I answered.

"I hope he likes it," sighed Esme happily.

"He will," I assured her and stopped at our suite. Esme unlocked it and stepped inside her smile growing by the second. The room was something Esme would have designed; it was her style and was decorated with her favorite color which was a combination of white and velvet purple.

"These rooms are definitely better than the ones from last year," Esme laughed and walked to the double doors leading to the bedroom.

"Mind you, we were in a different hotel," I reminded her leaving the suitcases by the door and joining her in the exploration of the suite.

"All of a sudden I have inspiration," Esme burst out saying, "I must get to work as soon as possible, but first. . ."

Without warning something knocked me to the side and I landed on the bed with a thump. My eyes locked with Esme's playful ones in a steady gaze above me.

"What was that for?" I asked stifling my laughter.

"Just felt like it," replied Esme giggling before settling down next to me.

"Oh yeah," I turned on a playful tone and glided my fingers across her stomach.

"Yeah," Esme said teasingly. I laughed at her boldness and began tickling her, my heart jumping with joy at her squeals of laughter.

* * *

"We should do this more often, Carlisle," Esme sighed in content, her head was resting on my chest as I had one arm secured around her waist and the other was holding her hand.

During the night I had been reading a book when something compelled me to look inside the bedroom. I placed the book on the table in the small living room and took a peek inside through the ajar double doors. The doors to the balcony were open and there stood my Esme staring out into the night. Her beautiful caramel hair was blowing past her face and brushing past her pale shoulders that were illuminated by the moonlight. She was still in her purple sundress and her feet were bare. I couldn't resist not holding her, the emotions building inside me were becoming too powerful to deny.

I took her hand from where it was resting on the edge of the balcony doors and swung her around until she was safe in my arms. Esme was surprised for a moment before I saw the same emotions in me fill her golden eyes. There was no music to accompany our dance and it wasn't needed, the beating of our hearts was creating the rhythm to the steps.

Hours passed before we both realized what time it was and even then we didn't want to let go. Besides we had almost the whole day to ourselves before we'd all have to endure the dinner. I know our children were not looking forward to that.

A gentle knock on the door brought us back from our dreamland. "Mom. Dad." It was Alice.

"It's alright Alice, come in," I said not yet breaking away from Esme.

I heard the door open and close quickly. "Aw, this is totally a Kodak moment."

Esme and I laughed and finally broke away. Alice was dancing on her feet at the entrance to the bedroom with a wide smile on her face. That's when I noticed her outfit and held back my expression of shock. She wearing some loose track pants and a white t-shirt, a headband was keeping her black spiky hair away from her face.

"Are you going to the gym?" I couldn't help but burst out asking.

"Ha ha, very funny Carlisle," Alice grimaced, "No I'm not going to the gym; _we're_ going to the Spa today."

"We're as in. . .?" I asked trailing off.

"Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and I," answered Alice, her face brightening up, "Carlisle, you can take the boys to the gym if you want to."

"Hey Alice, if we want to be there before everyone else we better get going," I heard Rosalie say, a second later she walked into the room wearing the same outfit as Alice. She was followed in by Bella and the rest of the boys.

"It's almost eight," muttered Bella stifling a yawn, "Why so early?"

"Because we don't want to encounter everyone, trust me I've seen that and it's not pretty," replied Alice, "and Bella, there's a big warm breakfast waiting for you as you get a massage."

"I'm in," chirped Bella suddenly becoming awake.

"What about us?" asked Emmett lounging on one of the couches.

"Gym," answered Edward pulling Bella down next to him on a seat.

"Oh good, I have a chance to work on these guns," grinned Emmet and flexed his muscles.

"But that doesn't work on a vampire, right?" Bella asked Edward quietly.

"Just let him dream on," chuckled Edward.

"I'm ready for a day of relaxation," Esme announced stepping into the living room, changed in an outfit like the girls.

"Then off we go," Alice laughed and pecked Jasper on the lips. She grabbed one of Bella's hands and proceeded to drag her away from Edward.

"Bye babe," Rosalie said giving Emmett a full kiss on the lips.

"We'll see you later," said Esme and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll hold you to that," I grinned at her like a love struck fool as she left with the girls.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

If I was any more relaxed than how I was now, I might as well turn into jelly. The Spa day Alice had arranged for us was amazing and I had the chance to spend the day with the Cullen girls. Although, I did spend most of the time thinking about Edward it was hard not to when he'd played for me all night long and made me feel as if I was the only woman in the world. Well, according to him in his world I was. That'd me laugh for a good five minutes. After our share of massages, gossip, breakfast for me, gossip, pool fun, gossip, facials, gossip, girl time, and more gossip we decided to call it a day and head back to our rooms to start getting ready for tonight.

"Bella don't even think about it," Alice's voice broke me from my peaceful thoughts. I looked around to find her and Rosalie laying out our dresses and accessories. We were in Esme's room and I found a comfortable spot in one of Esme's couches.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"You're falling asleep," she replied putting her hands on her hips.

I stared at her for a minute or two and then realized I was falling asleep, but now that she mentioned it I _wanted_ to go to sleep. "I wasn't thinking about it and now that you say that, can I?"

"But we have _three_ hours to get ready," screeched Alice, "Not nearly enough time."

"Okay, I get why _you_ would need three hours but why do _I_ need three hours?" I asked.

"Ah Bella, have I taught you nothing?" Was that a rhetorical question? "Perfection takes time and you can't rush it therefore I'd like to start early."

"Right," I said slowly nodding my head, "While you do that, I'll go meditate for an hour and then take a shower."

Before she could stop me I jumped from my spot on the couch and slipped outside to the balcony closing the doors behind me. I picked a spot on the corner and grabbed a pillow sitting on one of the chairs to make the floor somewhat more comfortable. Good thing that it was only possible to look out and not _in_ or whoever was looking carefully might see a girl floating off the ground in a meditative pose. After three deep breaths I was gone from this world.

Plop.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

Plop.

Plop. Plop.

As I slowly descended back into my body a strange coldness began to take over. It was startling at first and then the soothing sounds of the rain filled my ears. In my still semi conscious state I managed to open my eyes but let out a terrified gasp when I did so. Instead of the dark cloudy Seattle sky all I could see was red, bright red. I blinked several times but it wasn't going away, the red was turning into the color of blood, and I felt trapped.

An overpowering pressure started pulling me down to the floor I couldn't even let out my wings. This frightened me more as there were little things that could keep my wings from spreading. All of a sudden my back was to the floor and a feeling of dread came over me. I tried opening my mouth to yell for help but nothing came out.

What was happening to me?

Edward! My mind screamed relentlessly although I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. Help me! Edward!

The panic I was trying to hold back exploded within me while I cried for Edward, or anyone else to help me.

"Bella!" The voice of my Edward broke whatever spell I was in. "Oh God, Bella!"

I heard other voices calling my name worriedly but I only listened to Edward's. The force keeping me down vanished and my eyes shot up. Edward was hovering over me with a panicked expression and as soon as he saw me respond he pulled me into his arms.

"Ed-ward," I breathed out choking back a sob.

"Never do that to me again, please, never," Edward muttered into my hair.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper roared.

I leaned away from Edward's chest and faced the rest of the Cullens. They were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Dude, look at her eyes!" exclaimed Emmett pointing at me.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked beginning to panic again.

Rosalie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "They're _red_!"

"What?" I screamed and turned to Edward. His eyes widened and he froze in his spot staring at me. "Why are they red? Edward?"

When no one hurried to answer my question my emotions got the best of me and I began to cry because of the shock of everything that had just happened. "Answer me, dammit! I felt like I was being killed slowly by something not just a minute ago!"

To my surprise it wasn't Edward who moved to embrace me but Carlisle. I was off the ground and in Carlisle's lap. The gesture wasn't in a romantic way but in a very paternal type of way. He had me curled up in a ball and a blanket was wrapped around me, then I realized I was soaking wet and shivering. My mind tried to make sense of it all while I felt like I was just going in circles.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle softly.

"I don't know," I responded truthfully, "I was meditating and then I opened my eyes but instead of seeing the sky all I could see was red, bright red. I became terrified because it wasn't going away and then I felt something pushing me down to the floor, trapping me there. I couldn't move or speak nothing."

"It's alright Bella," Esme whispered soothingly while rubbing circles on my hands.

"I felt your emotions and I knew something was wrong," Jasper said suddenly, "then Edward heard your voice in his head calling for help."

"It took me a second to realized I was hearing your voice before I came to find you, I'm sorry it wasn't sooner," Edward said kneeling in front of me, "I didn't know what was going on."

"Edward it wasn't your fault," I reached out for his hand, "Something must have been trying to attack me and they caught me unprepared."

"You know, now I believe that something is after us," I heard Emmett whisper very softly; unfortunately in the silent room it sounded very loud.

"Can we talk about something else?" Rosalie snapped. I peeked at her over Carlisle's shoulder and caught the fear in her eyes.

"Uh, Alice, didn't we need to get ready?" I asked moving the conversation away from me. "Like you said, perfection can't be rushed."

I threw Alice a pleading look to which she nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's right, come on let's get ready," said Alice taking over. She began throwing orders to Rosalie and Esme to get changed and for the boys to leave.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I hugged him appreciatively, not just thanking him for keeping me calm but showing me that he cared for me like a daughter.

"Anytime," he smiled.

"We better get you in the shower before you catch a cold," Edward said taking over for Carlisle, except this Adonis could hug me any way he wants.

"A warm bath sounds good," I smiled at him and wasn't surprised when I found myself in the bathroom the next second.

"Now, Alice is kicking me out so I'll leave you to it and I will see you when you're ready," he grinned and caressed my cheek before leaning down to kiss me. I threw my arms around him instinctively to deepen the kiss.

Edward broke away laughing as I tried catching my breath. "If I don't get out in five seconds, Alice is threatening to kick me out herself."

I joined him laughing, "Go."

"Before I do, I just want to apologize for freezing up earlier," a sad and pained expression crossed his face, "I don't know what happened to me, the feeling that came over me when I saw you lying there unmoving. . .I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Don't loose your head over it, Edward," I reassured him, "Like I said, I was unprepared and I'd rather that happening to me than any of you."

"I know, I know, it's your job to protect us," he sighed, "that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you unprotected. At this point, the only weakness we have is through you so don't even think we will let anything get you."

I felt tears prickle the edge of my eyes at his words. Not really wanting to cry again, I took a deep breath and smiled at Edward.

"Out, Edward!" Alice's sudden raised voice made me jump about a foot in the air.

"Evil Pixie on the loose," grinned Edward and ran out of the room before Alice got her hands on him.

"And you," she turned to me, I gulped, "Shower and I'll leave your dress here."

"Whatever you say," I said and turned on the shower.

Two hours later, lots of pain, laughter, and orders, Alice deemed us presentable to attend the dinner. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe the talent Alice possessed, Rosalie also, at transforming me. For the second time I truly felt beautiful, the first being with Edward after he told me he loved me.

"Are we meeting the guys downstairs?" asked Rosalie.

"Right as we get off the elevator," answered Alice. "I've done my job."

"Let's not keep them waiting, then," said Esme.

The four of us exited the room and headed straight to the elevator, eager to see the reaction of our partners or at least I was. The elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened revealing a lobby with four Greek Gods waiting for us. I didn't bother covering up my gasp when I saw Edward, his beauty was amazing.

He was leaning against a wall with one hand in his pocket wearing what looked like an expensive black tuxedo. Our eyes locked and the breath was knocked out of me. He had on a vest and tie, almost the same color as the top of my dress and a white formal shirt. His bronze hair was somewhat tamer than other times but it had that windswept look to it that was really sexy it should be illegal.

Each of our respective partners approached us and kissed the top of our hands. The fact that Edward couldn't stop sweeping over my body was enough to make me lightheaded.

"Simply beautiful," he breathed out, "There are no words to describe you Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Far from it.

"May I escort a beautiful young woman to dinner?" asked Edward holding out his arm.

"You may," I answered and laced mine with his.

We caught up with the rest and entered the room where the event would be held in. It was a huge ball room with at least a hundred tables placed all around. The tables were clothed with shimmering gold material and a white table cloth underneath. The same was true for the chairs. Dinner plates, glasses, and napkins were set up along with long vases of yellow flowers. There were also elegant chandeliers casting a warm glow throughout the room.

"Cullen," Carlisle said to a man at the door.

"Richards, table seven," the man checked off something in his clipboard and handed a white piece of paper to Carlisle.

A young man appeared and he stared at us before composing himself, "Right this way Mr. Cullen."

He led us to a table at the front but to the right so we were right next to a small hall if we wanted to get up and walk to the back of the room without having to go through the middle of everyone. There was a card folded on the table with Carlisle's name in pretty handwriting and a number 8 bellow that.

Edward pulled out a chair for me like the gentleman he was and seated himself next to me. Now that I got a good look at the whole room I saw a big space open in the middle, most likely for dancing. Knowing Edward, he'd pull me there at some point or another. While we waited for everyone to be seated I excused myself to go get a glass of water, of course Edward insisted he come too. He muttered something about not letting me out of his sight with all these prying eyes. Whatever that meant.

"There's a large group of people by the water," frowned Edward, "Wait here, I'll go get you a glass."

"Nothing's going to happen, Edward, try to relax a little," I told him.

"I can tell you right now that that's not going to happen," he chuckled lightly and headed straight to the table with the glasses of water seemingly unaware of the stares he was getting from the women.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called my name. I turned around and came face to face with Audra. She was wearing a stunning red one shoulder dress with a high side slit and a beading on the strap. Her waist length black hair was up in loose bun, two glittering pins holding it up.

"Audra?"

"Yeah, oh, I thought that was you," smiled Audra, "I can't believe I ran into your here of all places."

"I know me too," I said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, my dad was invited to this dinner and surprised me by asking me to come along," answered Audra.

"I thought your dad was in England?" I asked confused.

"He was," nodded Audra in response, "He flew all the way over here for this, he said he couldn't turn down the invitation."

"Wow, he came all the way from England," I said in awe.

"I told him to stay home because he always comes to these events but he insisted this one was important," sighed Audra, "My stepmother also came along, as well as my uncle but he was already here vacationing in Washington."

"This must really mean a lot to him," I said.

"Yeah, he's one of the directors of the hospitals in England," smiled Audra, "Hey, here he comes, you can meet him."

I looked in the direction where Audra pointed to and saw a handsome man, looking a little older than Carlisle; walk hand in hand with a beautiful woman. The man, Audra's father I supposed, had shoulder length dirty blond hair tied back with a black silk ribbon matching his black tuxedo. He had an impressive build, nothing on Emmett or Edward though. The woman had on a black strapless dress and diamond necklace.

What struck me most was her flaming red hair wrapped in a loose bun like Audra's, it called for attention. She had a very feline type figure. They were both pale and had dark colored eyes, almost like a dark blue. The man on the other side of the woman, Audra's uncle, had dark skin and what appeared to be dreadlocks, his hair was also tied back with a ribbon. His tuxedo was also black but his shirt was white.

"Who's your friend, sweetie?" the woman asked. For some reason her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Mom, dad, uncle, this is Isabella Swan a friend from school," Audra introduced me.

"Oh this is Isabella," Audra's father smiled, "Audra has told us many good things about you."

"Bella, this is my dad James," she waved to the man with blond hair, "my step mom Victoria," she waved to the woman and then to the other man, "and my uncle Laurent."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Indeed it is," Victoria laughed softly.

"We've been dying to meet you since Audra mentioned you on the phone," James said.

I wasn't sure if I was cold or something but the way he said that had goose bumps breaking out all over my arms.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Again, I love hearing it ALL! **

**Big, huge, thanks to all the reviewers and I hope I'm not disappointing any of you. :P **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little late but you know final exams and all. Not to worry, I have no more school to bother so. . .free time to write. **

_Recommendations for this Update:  
**Daughter of Aro** by **Mrs Cullen for Life  
Little Bella** by **Ariane1126  
Crescent Moon** by **Tellytubby101  
**Awesome stories, if you guys have time to go check them out. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . . I do own a Twilight poster**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"We've been dying to meet you since Audra mentioned you on the phone," the tone of the man's voiced jumped to my attention blocking the thoughts of the other people.

I scurried out of the throngs of people, woman mostly, and walked back to the spot where I had left Bella. Only she wasn't there. I panicked and began shifting through the thoughts of the people around to find her.

_She looks like a nice young woman, and her name does fit her well, Bella,_ I retracted and followed that train of thought.

Not far from where I stood were Bella, and Audra Braiden? There were two older men and a woman, speaking with my Bella. With the incident this afternoon still fresh in mind I became easily worried and headed towards Bella.

"Dad, please, don't embarrass me," Audra squeaked.

"Bella?" I called out.

My love turned around, the sight of her smile taking my breath away, and placed her arm around me. Immediately I noticed her body trembling slightly and the flash of uneasiness in her back to normal chocolate eyes.

"Edward Cullen?" asked Audra looking surprised.

"Yes," I responded politely.

"Wow, first I bump into Bella and then you," laughed Audra, "but your father is the Chief in Forks Hospital so I should've known. Edward this is my dad and step mom, James and Victoria, and my uncle Laurent."

"Nice to meet you," I said to each in turn.

_Interesting, this boy acts like the girl's husband_, I heard James's amused thoughts. I resisted the urge to growl at him and then registered what he said. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. _They must mean a lot to each other then . . . Good_.

"Oh, they're about to start," Audra gasped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so long."

"Don't worry," Bella reassured her, "Carlisle, Esme, and the rest don't mind."

"Well, see you later Bella, Edward," Audra excused herself and followed her parents and uncle to their table.

"That was a surprise," giggled Bella, "Now, where's my water?"

"Here you go, love," I smiled at her demand and walked us back to our table.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett burst out asking as soon as we sat down; he had on a stern expression, "We were worried."

"Aw, Em, we just ran into a friend from school," answered Bella, "I talked with her while Edward got me a drink of water."

"What about those minutes you were left unsupervised, missy, hmm?" I bit back my laughter at Emmett's seriousness. "And you, I thought you were watching her."

"Emmett, honey, we're surrounded by hundreds of people I doubt anything could happen here," Rosalie tried soothing Emmett.

"You never know," was Emmett's response.

"Which friend from school?" Alice asked curiously.

"Audra Braiden," replied Bella.

"I don't like that girl," Rosalie surprised us all by saying, "Edward how could you leave Bella alone with her?"

_That girl spells trouble, Edward,_ she added silently.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded her lightly.

"What, I really don't like her," Rosalie said defensively.

"She's just a human girl," said Alice.

"A girl that seems to have popped in out of nowhere," said Rose.

"She does seem rather mysterious," Jasper added.

"Hey, she hasn't done anything bad to anyone," Bella jumped into the conversation, "She's a nice girl and her parents and uncle seem nice too."

_That's it I'm not letting her out of my sight!_ exclaimed Emmett.

_I'm not letting anyone out of my sight!_ Rosalie exclaimed too.

"We'll talk about this later," interrupted Carlisle, "I doubt that is the least of your worries at this time."

"Your father's right," said Esme, "On the program it said they would save the actual dinner until after so you have a while to prepare yourselves."

I grimaced at the thought of eating human food and so did the rest of my siblings while Bella just let out her cute giggle. I found I quickly got over that fact and relaxed with my family and love.

All throughout the announcements and recognitions my hand never strayed from Bella's as I took to staring at her with uncovered adoration. I watched as she clapped happily when the Board of Directors called Carlisle's name for an award and hid my chuckling when she almost fell from her chair, I caught her of course. That beautiful blush of her stained her cheeks for at least ten minutes thanks to my siblings, mainly Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie.

Two hours later the band hired to play tonight started and the stench of food filled my sensitive nose. I prepared myself for what was about to come. During the time it took for the waiters to bring the food to our table even Bella had a queasy expression on her face.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her worried.

"I think I'm sticking to the vegetarian diet," she mumbled. I looked at her questioningly while the rest of the table laughed at her comment. "Suddenly I don't feel so hungry."

"Bella, you have to eat something," I told her. After the scare I felt earlier this evening my protective side of Bella had reached a new level and now I did not want anything to happen to her, "Please, I don't want you to go hungry."

"How can I refuse when you use that tone with me," groaned Bella.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett grinned and then groaned when he looked down at his plate which only consisted of a simple salad, "On second thought. . ."

"_Mom_, _Dad_," Rosalie spoke up, "Do we have to eat this?"

_It's not like the ditz is going to get fat with a salad_, a girl's thoughts sneered.

My head automatically zoned in to the girl whose thoughts invaded mine and found a blonde haired girl seated a table away glaring at Rosalie. Her thoughts were filled with petty jealousy most girls had when they spotted my sisters but then her eyes spotted me and the arm I still had around Bella. She began to think bad thoughts against my love.

"Edward, you're going to break the table," Bella whispered. I released the grip I had on the table and tried blocking the thoughts of the girl.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Bad thoughts."

"Concentrate on me," Bella smiled.

"But I can't hear your thoughts," I reminded her confused.

"Exactly," she laughed. I smiled at her and brought her hand to my lips to place an innocent kiss there.

For the remainder of the dinner I stayed concentrated on Bella's silent thoughts successfully blocking out unwanted ones. Surprisingly eating human food wasn't as bad as I thought, don't get me wrong it was still gross, but I enjoyed pretending that we were a normal family eating at their father's special dinner. To distract us from the food Emmett had taken it upon himself to start cracking jokes, most of them at my expense.

"This ice scream is really good," Bella smiled at the last part of the dinner.

"Glad someone is enjoying it," groaned Jasper, grimacing as he ate another bite of the ice scream. "That's it I can eat no more."

"Me neither," Alice frowned.

"How can humans eat this much?" Emmett asked.

"Well, for one, the food doesn't just stay in the stomach like I'm sure it's staying in yours," replied Bella, "What does happen to the food you guys ingest?"

"It stays in our stomachs for a couple of hours before we have to throw it back up again," I answered, "Not fun at all."

While our plates were being cleared up the dance floor began to fill up with couples dancing and chattering. Carlisle cleared his throat and turned to Esme with a shy smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand towards her.

"Yes," smiled Esme taking his hand.

Carlisle and Esme drifted off to the dance floor, my siblings soon following after leaving me and Bella alone. There was an awkward silence between us where I didn't know what to say. I sneaked a glance at Bella and found her doing the same, we shared a silent look and she blushed. I felt as if my heart were beating once again at the rush of emotions she invoked in me.

_Well, ask her to dance Mr. Nineteen-Hundreds-Gentleman_, Emmett teased. I sent a glare his way causing him and Rose to burst out laughing.

I turned back to Bella about to ask her to dance when she stood up hastily almost knocking her chair down.

"I need to use the restroom," she mumbled and walked out through the hall next to our table.

That was . . . unexpected.

I frowned at Bella's action unsure of how to take it.

_Edward!_ Alice's stern voice jumped into my head, _Why do I see Bella crying?_ What? _If you said anything bad to her I'm going to beat you!_

I stood up from my seat and went to find Bella, Alice's words flying through my head. If I made Bella cry with something I did, _I_ would beat myself up. Ignoring the stares from the women I made it out to the lobby outside the ballroom and thankfully spotted Bella sitting in one of the couches. She had a faraway look in her eyes and a sad expression on her face. I was quick to approach her but stopped when I saw a little girl of about six sit next to her.

"Are you an angel?" the little girl asked.

Bella turned to look at the girl and smiled, "Can you keep a secret?" The little girl nodded rapidly and stared at my love with unmasked curiosity. "I am an angel."

"Really?" the child asked, "Wow. My mommy said that angels live in heaven where they keep us safe."

"That's true," said Bella, "You don't ever have to be afraid because your mommy and daddy are your angels."

The little girl looked down sadly and tears welled up in her brown eyes. "My daddy is in heaven."

"Oh sweetie," Bella sighed and took one of the girl's hands, "my daddy is in heaven too."

"Does that mean I only have my mommy as an angel?" she asked.

"No, you have your mommy, daddy, and a special third angel watching over you," answered Bella, "Don't be sad, you'll always be loved."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two before the little girl brightened up, "My name's Ally, what's yours?"

"Bella," replied Bella.

"If you're an angel, what are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"I'm protecting a family," Bella answered.

"Wow," Ally said in awe, "Are they in danger?"

"Yes and I don't want anything to happen to them," said Bella.

"Why?"

"Because I love them very much."

"Just like my mommy loves me?" asked Ally.

Bella laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, but there's someone in particular that holds a special place in my heart and I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."

"You love him very much," Ally said. "I can tell."

"Ally! Ally!" a woman's frantic voice called. The woman, no older than thirty, walked quickly to where Bella and the little girl were seated. "Oh my goodness, Ally, I thought I lost you."

"Mommy," Ally cried happily, "Look I found this pretty girl and she's an angel."

"Pardon my little Ally," she said to Bella then turned to her child, "Please don't do that again sweetheart, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Okay, mommy," promised Ally, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Ally," Bella waved and rested her head back on the sofa.

I walked the rest of the way towards her and sat next to her without saying anything. She closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and started humming her lullaby in her ear.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," sighed Bella.

"No, don't apologize," I assured her, "We can leave right now if you want."

"If you don't mind," said Bella, "but you don't have to leave because of me."

"And leave you alone Bella, I don't think so," I told her, "Plus, I feel the food wanting to come back up."

"Let's go, I don't want you throwing up here in the lobby," Bella said standing up. I laughed lightly at her concern for me at the moment and followed her to the elevator.

"I heard you conversation with Ally," I spoke up, "It was by accident, you left so suddenly and I got worried. I found you sitting on the couch and you had a sad look in your eyes."

"I knew I felt you near," laughed Bella, "I didn't mean to worry you Edward, it's just that the song that was playing brought back sad memories of my parents and I couldn't take it."

The same sad look I had caught earlier made its way onto her face and I lifted her chin to meet her eyes with mine. I stared into those beautiful brown orbs and captured her warm lips with my cold ones. Like always sight and sound disappeared and I was lost in the essence that was Bella.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered to her pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella whispered back lovingly.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

The sound of someone throwing up woke me from my dreamless state. The room was dark so I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the dark. I threw the covers off me feeling overly warm and lay still for a couple of seconds before I heard the same noise that woke me up.

Edward!

I rolled off the bed, narrowly missing the nightstand, and stumbled to the bathroom. I pushed opened the door as it was not fully closed and found Edward leaning over the toilet with a strained expression on his pale face. He looked up but before he could say anything he was sick again.

"My love," I whispered and rushed to his side.

I ran my hands over his shoulders gently massaging his strained muscles and placed a kiss here and there. It wasn't long before he stopped and just rested his head on the cool surface.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he apologized. His voice was hoarse and I reached up to caress his cheek; he leaned in to my touch.

"Nonsense," I brushed it off, "Come on."

Edward flushed the toilet and stood up from the floor. He quickly brushed his teeth and joined me on the bed. He had me wrapped up in a cocoon despite my protests that it was hot and scooted closer. With him humming again it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I didn't dream like I usually did and remained in a blank slate that could have been the same as if I were dreaming.

"They found her in an alley not far from here," I woke up to the sound of Carlisle's deep voice whispering, "She was drained of blood."

What?

I resisted the urge to sit up and demand to know what was happening. I kept my breathing deep and my emotions passive in case Jasper was nearby.

"Do you think it was a vampire attack, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"All the evidence points towards this conclusion," answered Carlisle.

"Why didn't you see this beforehand Alice?" Edward asked. I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I was a little too pre-occupied keeping an eye on Bella's future like you asked me to," responded Alice defensively.

"This is going to kill Bella," sighed Edward.

"Why?" Emmett asked, "What does this have to do with Bella?"

"The body that was found belonged to a little girl Bella met yesterday," replied Edward, "Ally Jayson, six years old."

Ally. No.

The information sunk in and I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. The little girl who had only innocence surrounding her aura and love from her mother. Ally, who reminded me so much of myself. I couldn't believe it. I swung my legs over the bed and walked to the double doors leading to the small living room.

"No, Edward, don't do that," Alice hissed, "Don't think of keeping this from Bella."

I froze in my step and stared at the door in disbelieve at what I just heard Alice say. Edward wanted to keep this from me!

"Edward she needs to know about this," said Jasper.

"Besides, it's not your call to make," Rosalie growled.

"Rose, Edward," Esme said raising her voice, "We don't need an argument right now."

"Sorry Esme," Rosalie and Edward apologized.

I took the rest of the steps to the door and opened the doors. All of them turned to stare at me with a hint of guilt in their eyes which told me everything I needed to know. Carlisle and Esme were standing together in the middle of the two couches were Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in. Edward was sitting on the piano bench facing his family but stood up when he saw me in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice ringing loud and clear in the silent room.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice greeted me with forced lightness, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," I answered, "Please answer my question."

"Nothing's going on, why would you think that?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Okay, since you're not going to tell me," I said half-glaring at Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and turned to Esme, "What's the problem?"

She threw Edward an apologetic look and took a deep breath, "We believe there was a vampire attack early this morning not far from here."

"Ally Jayson," I said and their eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Edward.

"Maybe if you hadn't been talking so loud," I snapped. "Sorry, are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, we just need to pack," answered Carlisle a little hesitantly.

I nodded in acknowledgment, "I'll go get ready."

Without looking at any of them I went back to the bedroom and grabbed a change of comfortable clothes because at this point I might just be flying home. Part of me felt like I was overreacting about the whole thing but another part of me justified my actions. A little girl had been murdered by a vampire, without a doubt, and Edward wanted to hide this from me. I wasn't going to have any of that. He might want to protect me from everything but I wanted to do the same and this wasn't going to work if we couldn't be honest with each other.

I marched to the bathroom and turned on the shower to a nearly scalding hot. The temperature against my skin had my muscles relaxing instantly and my anger melting away somewhat. I finished showering and changed quickly into some dark blue jeans and a light brown shirt with some brown boots. When I came out of the bathroom I found my bags packed and ready to go on the bed along with Edward's. The only thing I heard was the sound of soft piano music being played.

Edward was playing a rather somber song, plucking keys with more force than necessary and others with not enough. I approached him quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck placing a kiss next to his ear as a sign of peace. He sighed and bent down to kiss my hand.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know you would try and blame yourself for it somehow," Edward said, "I guess I'm just trying to protect you in my won weird way."

"I know, Edward, I know," I told him, "and I'm trying to protect you too but you have to tell me these things so I can do my job right, as your angel and mate."

A wide smile spread across Edward's face and he unexpectedly swung me around so I was sitting on his lap. I gasped at the sudden movement and was a little disorientated at first. Edward just laughed at me.

"Not funny," I pouted.

"I'm sorry," chuckled Edward, "it's just that you said that so sexy and I couldn't help myself."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"Hmm, well, I say. . . ." he trailed off with a thoughtful expression before his lips crashed into mine.

We kissed for who knows how long and I was beginning to run out of air but I didn't want to stop. Edward was so close to me that it made my body senses even more heightened than they already were. It wasn't until my back hit the keyboards and stringed together an awful sounding melody that we broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Wow," I breathed out smiling.

"Wow, indeed," smiled Edward, "I didn't mean for it to go that far but you _dazzled_ me."

"Yeah right," I doubted I had that type of power over him.

"My dear Bella, you obviously do not see yourself very clearly," said Edward.

"I could say the same for you," I countered.

"Touché," he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Now, let's go home." I didn't want to feel the hint of guilt at what had been done to the little girl when I could have probably prevented it. Although, this could open one possibility about what could be threatening the Cullens: vampires.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Unknown POV**

The rumors were true, surprisingly, coming from Nomad vampires. I had to see it for myself to confirm, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't investigate my own leads. I had left Karl in charge while I took a small detour from my original destination. I ran hidden by the forest and the hard rain pouring down. It wasn't long before I picked up the scents I was looking for and followed them quickly before the rain could wash them away. The trails I followed looked well traveled by vampires and with the way the surrounding animals were running from their spots I knew I was going in the right direction.

I ran for about thirty minutes north and stopped when the scent of vampires grew strongest. There was a break in the trees which allowed me to spot a large white house with a couple of cars at the front. I moved as close as I could without giving away my scent and had the chance to see four vampires, all women, running around the backyard. There were two blondes, another with a really light shade of brown, and then one with dark colored hair.

"I know you took my yellow shirt!" one of the blond girls yelled to the other, "I need it back!"

"Just pick another one, sister," the one with the light shade of brown said exasperated.

"It would do you good to listen to your sister," the dark colored hair one said; she almost had a motherly tone.

One of the girls was about to protest when they froze and looked up at the house where, not a second later, a man stepped out.

"I sense another vampire nearby," he said.

That was my cue to leave.

I ran like hell and jumped off a cliff straight into the ocean. They wouldn't be able to trace my scent with me in the water. It took me a while to reach the house I was . . . occupying . . . and when I did, Karl was waiting for me.

"Evelyn," Karl greeted me with a handful of towels in his hands. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Were the rumors you heard true?" he asked after I had changed into clean, dry clothes.

"Yes, very much so," I answered simply, "Alaska had a few pleasant surprises."

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? You know I love to hear it all. If you have any questions, doubts, suggestions, theories, and so forth, don't hesitate to send them to me in a review or PM. I will soo get back to you. **

**Shout Out Time: To everyone who has reviewed and read and favorited. You guys are awesome!! :D **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	34. Chapter 32

**Okay guys, here's chapter 32. Woo hoo, I updated pretty quick. :)**

_Recommendations for this Update:  
**Remembering** by **Merevaik  
Nearly** by **nickygillian  
A Vision Stained with Red** by **XDCaramel  
**Awesome stories you guys should definitely check out if you have the time. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .you should know by now. Oh, and I don't own any Shakira songs, only the ones I bought from iTunes. :D**

* * *

**Emmet POV**

Hey Eddie, I see your girlfriend!

I couldn't stop shouting at Edward through my thoughts. We had departed from Seattle a few hours ago and still had a couple of more ahead until we reached Forks. In the mean time I thought it'd be appropriate to annoy my little bro. Alice and Jasper had darted into the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme before Edward so he ended up with me and Rose. My dear Rose was driving and I was chillin' in the passenger seat looking out the window every few minutes.

Apparently, Bella decided to fly to Forks leaving lover boy alone in the car with us. Since we left Edward had done nothing but frown and glare out the window, but me and Rose knew that was because he wasn't getting any _snogging_. Haha, snogging, funny word. Can't believe I picked that up during our stay in England years ago.

"Just keep on laughing, Emmett, keep on laughing," Edward growled grumpily.

"Lighten up Edward," chuckled Rose, "We're almost there and it's not like Bella's left us, she's right on top of our car."

"I know that," said Edward, "but she must be hurting a little after what happened to the little girl; the look in her eyes when they were talking only yesterday night was . . . unexplainable."

"What look?" Rosalie asked. I picked up the strain in her voice immediately. Uh-oh.

"There was a look of longing in Bella's eyes and a look of trust on the little girl's face," answered Edward cautiously. He too had noticed the expression on Rosalie's face.

"Oh," she said and turned her attention back to the road. "I guess that's understandable."

"No, Rose, it's not like that," Edward backtracked.

"Not like what?" asked Rose trying to act nonchalant, "I didn't say anything."

"It was like sister love," Edward said lightly.

"Rose," I whispered, pouring comfort and love into my voice.

Her hands tightened slightly on the steering wheel before relaxing and trembling slightly. I placed my hand on her thigh and hoped that my serenity would flow into her, enough that it would help her until we arrived at Forks. I know this topic was hard on my Rose and I didn't blame her one bit. She was strong, independent, and stubborn on the outside but on the inside she was soft, caring, and sentimental. Not to mention all of the things she kept inside her heart, like the woman from the Titanic movie said, "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets."

"Wow, Emmett, that was _deep_," Edward teased.

"Shut up, S. Repressed," I shot back and grinned when a scowl formed on his face.

"Thanks, baby," Rose sighed and placed her small hand on top of mine.

"Anything to help you, babe," I smiled at her.

I turned to look out the window and let out a scream when I did. There was Bella, flying right next to the BMW, with a huge grin on her face. I cleared my throat in a business-like manner and pushed the button to roll down the window.

"What was that scream, Emmett?" asked Bella.

"It was Edward," I replied pointing to the backseat.

"Was not," retorted Edward, "Bella, what are you doing, you could be seen?"

"I can turn invisible and I see no one for miles," answered Bella, "besides, I felt a weird pull to come down here so I came to check on things."

"Nothing funny going on here," I grinned, "Except your boyfriend is dying to get some."

"Emmett!" hissed Edward while Bella blushed.

"Everything's fine, Bella," Rose smiled warmly, "We'll be home soon."

"I hope," laughed Bella, "It looks likes it's gonna rain and I do not want to get wet."

Suddenly, Edward's phone went off with Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ ring tone. Rose, Bella, and I gave Edward a look before laughing.

"It's Alice," he mumbled and flipped it open, "Yes Alice?"

"Nice song," giggled Bella.

"I know, Shakira's got style," I agreed.

"Okay, thanks Alice, I'll tell her, bye," Edward said and hanged up, "Rose pull over please."

"Uh, sure," Rose said and screeched to a stop. Bella stopped and waited for Edward to speak.

"Alice said there's a lighting storm starting in five minutes and, I quote, _"Get Bella in the car or you'll be fried like a chicken. Oh yeah, I can make that happen."_," said Edward, "So Bella, get in the car before you have no mate."

"Well only because I wouldn't want a chicken-fried boyfriend," grinned Bella and hopped into the backseat with Edward. Edward in turn held Bella next to him, wounding an arm around her and a relaxed smile appearing on his face.

I laughed and winced when Rose hit me on the shoulder. She shot me a look before starting the car and zooming onto the road again much faster than what we had been going. Now that Edward's girlfriend - my little sister - was in the car I decided I would have more fun annoying Edward. He had it coming for reading my mind all those times I was plotting, I mean, making my family laugh . . . at their expense and intruding in mine and Rose's alone time.

Now, what to do? What to do?

I could runaway with my thoughts but then only Edward would hear and where's the fun in that. I could start cracking jokes that would make Bella blush like crazy but then Rose would hear and she'd threaten me with something which would get her mad at me. Plus I didn't want to bug her right now, hey maybe that's exactly what I should do.

"We're here Emmett," Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window horrified that I had spent the rest of the time thinking and _silently_.

"I'll get the suitcases, love, why don't you go inside," Edward whispered to Bella.

"Don't take too long," she whispered back and pecked him on the lips. What a _chaste_ display of affection.

"Sorry if we don't go at it like you and Rose in front of everyone," Edward said sarcastically.

"Does that mean you go at it in private?" I asked, "Edward, are you no longer a virgin and you didn't tell me? Have you deflowered our dear Bella?"

"What? No! Emmett!" yelled Edward stumbling clearly embarrassed.

"Well which one is it?" I pressed.

Edward growled and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll have you know that Bella's _virtue_ is still intact and I'm still a . . . virgin . . . and it's none of your business."

"Okay, okay," I raised my hand in surrender, "Just watching out for our baby love birds is all."

"Emmett!" Esme's scolding voice made its way from the inside of the house and I cringed.

"I didn't put the rotten cheese under Alice's and Jasper's bed before we left then made Jasper look guilty!" I said immediately.

"Leave your brother alone," finished Esme.

"You what!" Alice shouted.

"So that's what the smell was," said Jasper amused, "Wait, you did what?"

"Mom, Dad, look what Emmett did!" whined Alice. Damn, she used the 'M and D' approach.

"Get in here right now young man," said Esme.

"Aw man," I pouted and threw Edward a dirty look when he laughed.

For the next fifteen minutes I received long lecture #10 from Esme and Carlisle about how I shouldn't be messing with anyone's room's much less involving food. You know, the typical scolding every kid gets.

"Now go upstairs to your room and I better not hear anything funny from up there for the next hour," Esme said pointing to the ceiling, well my room.

"Sucker," Alice giggled as I made my way up the stairs, "I was looking for an excuse to re-decorate anyway."

I thought about wrestling Alice but Esme beat me to it.

"Don't pester your sister," she said.

"You and me, in one hour," I told her.

"Not on my watch," Jasper butted in.

"Party poopers," I muttered under my breath and ran the rest of the way to my room.

I expected to find Rose in there painting her nails that sexy red color or brushing her beautiful golden locks and smiling at my from her vanity mirror, instead I was met with an empty room. There was no sign of Rosalie, and I was so sure she'd be up here. I did see her run into the house, didn't I? I flung myself on the bed bored out of my mind already when something poked me in the eye as I hit the mattress.

"Shi-Crap!" I hissed. It was a note. From Rosalie.

_Dear Emmie, _

_I went for a run. Be back in a while. _

_With all my heart, _

_Rosie_

Oh, Rosalie. I placed the note on the nightstand and darted into our closet. As I expected, there was a red ribbon tied to the doorknob letting me know that Rose was having one of her days. I ran out of my room and back down the stairs in search of Esme. I found her in the kitchen with Edward and Bella cooking.

"You're temporarily grounded, young man," said Esme sternly.

"I know, Rosalie is having A day, though," I said seriously, "She went out for a run but I need to go with her."

"What's an 'A day'," Bella asked curiously.

"It's a day when a vampire's emotions heighten to their full max and memories from their human live resurface slowly," explained Edward, "There is a different reaction with every vampire, though, and it usually happens without warning."

"I just call Rosalie's day "A day" because I don't really know what else to call it," I replied, "For her it's a little different and I hate staying away while she goes through it."

"Would you mind if I went looking for her?" Bella asked timidly. I stared at her speechless and she blushed.

"Um, I don't know," I answered.

"I think there's something I can do to help," Bella explained.

"Okay," I agreed. Whatever helped my Rose get through her day smoothly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

I felt as if my undead heart were contracting painfully in my chest while I ran. The short conversation in the car on our way home brought out my 'A day' as Emmet liked to call it. I hated and loved this day. I hated it because it made me feel weak and vulnerable. I loved it because it reminded me that I could still retain some of my desired humanity. I left a quick note on our bed to let my husband know where I was. Today felt different, I don't think I could stand to let Emmett be near me. I know how much it hurt him to see me like this but it was a day all us vampires went through. Usually I had these days a couple times a month.

A strong feeling of melancholy spread through my body making me stumble and come to a stop. I placed a hand over my heart and fought back the urge to cry, or try to cry as I couldn't being a vampire and all, instead taking a few deep breaths. I let myself fall to the ground and just lay on the wet grass with my eyes closed. The storm Alice had predicted was calming down for now but didn't show signs of stopping just yet; it matched my mood.

During previous days, I'd gone over many human memories and exhausted those and now I was left with the emotions to deal with. The main ones being resentment and hurt at what had been taken away from me, not by Carlisle, but by those men. Everything had been their fault. They were the reason why I could no longer hope to be a mother and hold a child of my own to care for and love. A tender child to smile and demand for my unconditional love for as long as I should have lived. Then there was the doubt. Maybe I was never destined to become a mother and live a human life. I was vain and relied on my beauty to get me what I wanted, I mean, what my mother and father wanted. That's partly the reason why things had turned out the way they did. Right?

"Rose," a soft, kind voice brought me out of my thoughts. Bella's scent wafted around in the air and I was prepared to run away when she walked out of the trees to where I was laying.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Bella."

"Emmett told me what was happening," she said, "I wanted to see if I could help."

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do to ease this feeling in my heart for as long as I shall exist," I replied, "I'm sorry Bella but I want to be alone."

"Tell me what you feel and what you see, please?" Bella asked in a way that only a sister could ask. I patted the spot next to me.

"How much has Edward told you about my human life?" I asked her, testing her knowledge.

"He just said that something bad happened to you in your last moments of your human life and a rough sketch of your life before that," answered Bella. She must have noticed the skeptical look on my face because she added, "He said that it wasn't his story to tell."

"Typical Edward," I chuckled lightly before sighing, "It's not a happy one but whose is."

I explained to Bella the dream my mother and father had made for me and the situation at the time of my human youth. I told her of my once fiancé and the deal with him. I told her of the decision that began the end of my life and, with minor details, of the crime committed against me by _them_. I told her of the state in which I was left in and how Carlisle saved me. After that everything came pouring out and I didn't want to stop, the things that I usually vented only to Emmett slid out. Bella listened patiently and paid her full most attention to me; tears had even gathered in her eyes and spilled over.

Once I finished there was silence while the 'plip-plop' of the rain picked up. In the process of my story-telling we had sat up and faced each other. Suddenly, Bella's arms were around my neck and we were crying together, weirdly the raindrops substituted for my tears. The pressure that had been building in me began melting away and I sobbed with joy at finally being able to release it.

"Oh Rosalie," cried Bella, "I think I know a way to help you. . ."

I pulled back shocked as she trailed off. How could she help me? There was nothing to do for me except wait for this day to be over.

"There's nothing to do Bella, I've learned to live with this," I said, trying to convince me more than Bella.

"For the rest of eternity?" asked Bella quietly; she gave me a hard yet gentle look.

"Look, let's just drop this," I shook my head and stood up, "I want to be alone now."

"Not while I can help," said Bella stubbornly, "I think that this might be another reason why I was sent to be your Angel; there are other ways to help besides just the obvious."

"How's that?" I asked curious now.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. I snorted but nodded, the answer should have been clear. "Sit down and close your eyes."

I did as she said and waited a little impatiently; the rain had begun to pick up again. A gust of wind blew my hair from my face causing me to open my eyes. I saw Bella's white wings spread out behind her then form a sort of canopy above us. I closed my eyes once again feeling safe and protected by my sister.

"Hold the same position like when we connected," she continued. I held both my hands out in front of me and Bella placed her warm ones against mine, our foreheads touched gingerly. "Take a deep breath and clear your mind."

It took a while to clear my head but when I did my body relaxed and I had the strange feeling that I was falling asleep. Despite the fact that I hadn't slept for many, many years, it felt comforting and familiar. I was vaguely aware of Bella humming a song, like a lullaby, and me falling deeper into a state of unconsciousness.

"Open your eyes," whispered Bella.

When I did a gasp escaped my mouth, instead of the surrounding forest I was greeted by a long corridor the width of our house and reaching the never ending skies. There was no top only a foggy top that reflected the night sky. I couldn't see the floor either, it was misty. Everything was white and pure. I noticed every fifty feet there were gold doors; one in particular seemed to call my name.

"This is the Great Room," I jumped at the sound of Bella's voice, "I dreamt about it and now I know why." I turned to look at her and almost gasped again, she looked ethereal in a white chiffon dress. I looked at my own ensemble and found I had a dress like her but it was in red.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around and my eyes landing once more on one of the gold doors.

"I brought our . . . spirits . . . here with my mind," replied Bella.

Hesitantly I walked to the gold door calling me and turned the knob slowly expecting Bella to stop me; she didn't. There was a flash of bright light making me shield my eyes for a moment. As I brought my hand down I took in the scene before me and if my heart were beating I believe it would have stopped.

"Mommy. . . ."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

From my study I could hear Emmett pacing with worry in the living room downstairs. Apparently it was Rosalie's 'A day', Emmett and his names, and she'd left a note that she wanted to be alone for a while. I remember the first few times it happened when she was just a newborn. Rosalie had it worst on those days because of the memories fresh in her mind; I believe she had one a few days after she was transformed, where the plan to kill the men who did her wrong hatched. After she had Emmett her days settled down because of the unconditional attention and care he gave her. Of course, I could see how much he came out affected too.

"Esme, she's been gone too long," I heard Emmett say, "Let me go, please?"

"Dear, Bella is with her," Esme said in her gentle tone, "Give her a little bit of time."

"Knowing Bella, she'll help Rosalie in some way," Edward said confidently, "I have no doubt."

I set the medical book I was reading down on the desk and stood up prepared to run down when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Carlisle, its Bella," the voice of my youngest daughter came on.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" I asked a little confused.

"Would you mind coming to find me in the forest, I'm about fifteen minutes away," she replied.

"Of course, are you hurt?"

I heard her laugh softly, "No, not in any way, I'm with Rosalie but I need your help with something."

"I'll be there right away," I promised.

"Also, don't let Edward know and come by yourself," she added.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up and grabbed a raincoat on my way out. As I promised Bella I excused myself for a little bit without arousing suspicion and followed Bella's scent out into the forest which was also blended in with Rosalie's. The heavy rain was dissolving their scents but I began hearing Bella's beating heart and focused on that.

When I came out of a thick line of trees I was met with a worrisome sight. Rosalie was lying on the ground looking unconscious with Bella holding onto her hand; her wings forming a canopy above them. The only thing that kept me from going all over the place was the warm smile on Bella's face as she looked up at me. I was kneeling down next to her in less than a second, the question clear in my eyes.

"She's not hurt," replied Bella, "It's difficult to explain but I hope this really helps her plus, I'm completely soaked and freezing. Would you mind carrying her since I can't do that and hold her hand at the same time?"

"Of course," I lifted Rosalie gently in my arms and asked curiously, "Do you need to be holding her hand?"

"Yeah, if I let go she could get seriously hurt mentally," she answered.

I didn't say anything after that answer. I let Bella set the pace of our walking which turned into a run and we were home right as the thunder began. The door swung open revealing a very worried Alice and a very serious Emmett.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Emmett taking in the sight of Rosalie. We walked into the living room where I laid Rosalie on one of the couches.

"Nothing Emmett, she's fine," answered Bella, "You could say she's unconscious and yes I know that's not possible for a vampire but she is."

"When is she going to wake up because her future is rather blurry?" asked Alice.

"When she's ready actually," replied Bella, "Seriously guys, Rose is going to be fine."

"Her emotions are really happy and content," Jasper said speaking up.

"Bella, you're soaked!" hissed Edward, the same overprotective glint that had to do with Bella appeared.

"And cold too," laughed Bella, "but I can't let go of Rosalie's hand or she could get hurt so I have to wait until she wakes up."

"Alice," said Edward.

"On it," chirped Alice and disappeared up the stairs. She returned a few seconds later with a thermal blanket and handed it to Edward who wrapped it around Bella carefully not touching the hand that was connected with Rosalie's.

"Here Bella," my dear Esme handed her a cup of hot chocolate. How thoughtful.

"Thanks Esme," smiled Bella and took a along sip, "Ahh, it's so warm."

We remained in the living room for the next three hours, each of us going off into our own little world but still focused for any sign of Rosalie waking. An hour after that Bella let out a gasp at the same time Rosalie took in a long deep breath. Bella let go of Rosalie's hand and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Bella," whispered Rose, "Thank you so much."

Bella's eyes glazed with emotion and she simply smiled and curled up in Edward's arms. Edward leaned down and whispered something in her ear that even I couldn't hear which caused her to shed her tears. He smiled and carried her upstairs, most likely to get her some warm clothes to change into.

"Rose, what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I saw her," she answered, "and held her."

"Saw who, Rosalie?"

"Our daughter, Emmett."

* * *

**So, what do you think? This idea has been stuck since I was plotting this story and now I finally wrote it, well some of it. Anyway, I'd love to hear it all! **

**Shout Out Time: Who doesn't deserve a shout out? Anyone still reading this gets one, a bigger one for those who have reviewed. :D **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	35. Chapter 33

**Okay, here's chapter 33 and boy do I have news for all you guys. **

**MTV MOVIE AWARDS! **

**  
**Twilight swept up five awards.

1) Best Fight: Robert Pattinson and Cam Gigandet, "Twilight"

2) Best Kiss: Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, "Twilight"

3) Best Male Breakthrough Performance: Robert Pattinson, "Twilight"

4) Best Female Performance: Kristen Stewart, "Twilight"

5) Best Movie: "Twilight"

_Wow, all I know while I was watching that was that I was screaming with joy. _

**_And, they showed the FIRST EVER SNEAK PEEK NEW MOON TRAILER!_**

**_  
_All I can say is that if Twilight was good then New Moon is going to be phenomenal judging by the trailer. I'm so excited that here's the link so you can watch it for yourself and be the judge. **

.?fuseaction=&videoid=58185785

If that doesn't work then hop on over to my profile and click on that link. You do not want to miss this! Trust me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . thank you Stephanie for writing these incredible novels! :D**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Daughter? Daughter!

I was vaguely aware of my mouth hanging open in surprise as I stared at Rosalie. I wasn't the only one though; Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper had the same expression I must be wearing while Emmett just stared at her. There were faint whispers coming from Bella's room but besides that no one made a sound. Finally the words that Rosalie had just spoken sunk in and I was flying from seat embracing my sister, a high pitched squeal escaping my mouth without meaning to.

"Oh my God, Rosalie, tell," I demanded excitedly and settled back down in Jasper's lap.

My words seemed to snap everyone out of their frozen state and then shouts, gasping, and everything else ensued. Next thing I knew I was falling on my butt. I may be a vampire but dang that hurt. Jasper was on his feet joining in on the chaos, mostly likely due to the emotions charging around us.

"Guys? Hello?" Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding onto a very tired but happy looking Bella. "Shut up!"

Yep, that definitely shut them up.

"I'm confused, what has happened?" Esme asked looking from Bella to Rosalie.

"Bella?" inquired Rose, "Do you want to explain?"

"I'll explain as much as I can and then Rose can fill in the rest," answered Bella as both she and Edward sat down on one of the couches. She took a short breath and began, "After I left the house I went to find Rosalie because something was telling me to go and help her, I just wasn't sure how I was going to do that. After I found her, sitting on the muddy grass, I joined her and then she told me _everything_ about her past."

While she took another breath to keep on explaining, I noticed something incredible. Rosalie _didn't_ cringe at the mention of her past like she always did.

"We cried together for a while," chuckled Bella.

"Well, once I let everything out I couldn't stop, I didn't want to, and I felt like this pressure was finally being lifted off me," said Rosalie, "Like my mind was finally accepting all of it and coping with it."

"Rosalie wanted to drop the subject but I was not about to let her do that so I asked her to sit down and close her eyes," Bella continued, "Somehow I knew what I was doing, and something was telling me to. . . "

"To what?" asked Emmett speaking for the first time.

"To take her to the Great Room," she replied, "The Great Room is like a long hallway with many doors and it's located _up there_. No one really knows what its purpose is because it varies from person to person, in fact, not many Angels have ever gone in there because not many have a reason that is clear enough or the power to get in there."

"And yet you did?" asked Carlisle, his eyes shining with awe.

"Yes, I did," Bella said shrugging as if it was no big deal, "I connected our minds together and pulled her 'spirit' from her body and took us there."

I could see Edward opening his mouth, no doubt to launch into a lecture of how we had no spirits either. He caught my murderous glare and kept his mouth shut.

"Funny thing was that I'd dreamt about the room before but I wasn't sure why," smiled Bella.

"Everything was so white," sighed Rosalie, "Like Bella said there were a lot of doors, all a golden color, but there was one that was calling my name. I walked towards it and expected Bella to stop me but she didn't and when I opened the door there was a bright light then I saw her."

There was a collective silent gasp from everyone.

"I stepped through the door and right into _this_ living room," Rosalie said, a glazed expression crossed her eyes, "The sun was shining through the windows and everything was so light, so open, and so free. In the middle of the living room, instead of the antique coffee table Esme sets in all the houses we have ever lived in, there was a little girl playing with her dolls. She was lying on her belly and smiling like only a child ever can.

"As soon as I had walked through that doorstep she looked up at me and called me, 'Mommy'. Her voice was sweet and innocent, and I knew she was mine," continued Rosalie closing her eyes, "She was about six years old, brown curly hair cascaded down her face to her shoulders. Beautiful golden eyes with specks of blue shined brightly up at me, showing me her love and she smiled, a cute dimple appeared on her right blushing cheek."

"Beautiful," whispered Emmett. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Her name was Emilie Sage Cullen," cried Rosalie softly, "I played with her and held her and loved her and she talked to me as if I was the most important person in the world. Emilie explained to me that she was the daughter of Emmett and I, if vampires could conceive children."

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed out hugging Esme closer to him.

"She told me that I shouldn't be sad because then daddy Emmett would be sad and this would make the rest of the family sad too," she stopped for a moment and then turned to Esme, "Emilie also mentioned something else, she said, _'Tell grandma Esme that her little Charlie is happy'_."

Esme gasped and stared at Rosalie for a few moments before she began to sob into Carlisle's chest.

"Who is Charlie, Esme?" asked Rosalie.

"Esme's son," answered Edward.

Oh. Esme's little baby that died, from when she was human.

"After that she hugged me laughing and then I woke up," finished Rosalie.

"There is something different about you," Jasper spoke up, there was a slight frown of concentration on his face, "Emotionally."

"I feel . . . better," smiled Rosalie and turned to Emmett, "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Rosalie," he choked out and then they embraced.

I resisted the urge to 'aww' out loud as that was the most emotional thing I had ever seen Emmett do which was mostly our thing. They began whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and peppering each of their faces with tender kisses. I grabbed Jasper's hand and left the living room to give them some privacy, Edward and Bella followed us upstairs. Carlisle and Esme left the house quietly. I was prepared to give Bella a fashionable make over when Jasper clenched his eyes shut and crushed the doorknob to our room.

"Jasper?" I called out anxiously.

"We might want to get out of here for a couple of hours," he answered rapidly. Edward flinched and nodded his head in agreement.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella.

"Let's go for a drive," answered Edward and carried Bella out the door.

"Let's go for a run," I suggested and locked my fingers with my husband.

"Lead the way," he smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I watched Emmett and Rosalie act like it was the first time they had seen each other. It was rather fascinating. They were so carefree and loving that they had drawn the attention of everyone in the parking lot. This time both of them decided to take the Jeep while Alice and Jasper rode with us in the Volvo.

"They act as if they have never seen Rosalie laugh," grimaced Edward, "and once more the gossip is starting."

"Don't listen to it, Edward," I said taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah, Eddie, I think you've heard it all by now," Alice teased.

"Yes, well, the first thing I want to hear everyday I come to school is how Rosalie must be pregnant and Emmett is bold to stay with her," Edward said sarcastically.

"At least you're not hearing other type of thoughts," I pointed out.

"Oh my dear Bella, you have spoken and just attracted the attention from all the males around us," groaned Edward squeezing my hand. I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice.

"Sorry," I apologized still laughing, "I only have eyes for you though so the rest of the male population can go take a hike."

Edward's eyes darkened a little at my words and he took a slow breath. I caught Jasper throwing him a 'Don't-even-think-about-it' look which left me confused, Alice just laughed at dragged him away. The bell rang and Edward dragged me away to our first period class which he seemed to have transferred into rather quickly.

"Uh-oh, looks like Ms. Mathews is not having a good day," whispered Edward warningly.

A few seconds later the door slammed open, making me and the rest of the students jump, and in came Ms. Mathews. Her hair was trapped in a messy bun while a few strands of her dark hair fell around her young face. She was juggling her bag and a few other things in her arms and slammed them on her desk with more force than necessary. What didn't seem right to me where the red puffy eyes and sad frown she had on.

"C-class, please take out your Romeo and Juliet books," she said. Her voice sounded hoarse and hollow, "turn to Act II and read quietly until the end of the period. No talking!"

I was suddenly glad that Edward had got us seats at the back of the class. I would not want to bother Ms. Mathews right now. For the rest of the class period no one peeped a word or moved for that matter. I noticed Edward staring at the teacher over his book for some time before looking away rapidly, like he was burned, and scooted his chair closer to mine. I asked him about it as we exited the classroom.

"She lost someone in her family," Edward answered, "Her niece, they were rather attached."

"Tell me it's not who I think it is . . ." I trailed off closing my eyes and opening them again.

"It is," he whispered and hugged me gingerly, "Do not get lost in this new information, Bella, it wasn't your fault what happened in Seattle."

"I know," I whispered back, "but it's hard for me to accept something like that, regardless of me being an Angel."

"Ms. Mathews will be fine," he assured me, "She's thinking about taking the rest of the week off and spending it with her family."

"Alright," I sighed letting it go, "Now get to class my hero or you'll be late."

"Of course, my love," laughed Edward. Our lips moved together for a glorious minute before he broke away, giving me his crooked smile, and running to his class. I shook him head and entered my classroom.

Second, third, fourth, and fifth period passed by slowly. Of course, all time passed by slowly when I wasn't with Edward or the Cullens but this time it seemed to go by even slower than other times. I guess it must be the Monday, I never did like them, and after the chaotic weekend this was normal. But . . . something was wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly, I just knew. As soon as the bell rang signaling for lunch I headed to the girl's bathroom before Edward would miss me.

To my luck no one was in there so I had the freedom to think as silently as I wanted to. My books and backpack were dumped on the floor and I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost gasped at my reflection. This was not the person that left the house this morning that's for sure. The hair around my face was damp and sticking to my forehead. My cheeks were unnaturally flushed and my eyes looked sickly. Yep, that's definitely not me.

As I was taking a step back I saw something change in my eyes. I leaned forward a little and saw my eyes changing from brown to dark red to brown again all in a matter of seconds. I stumbled back startled and tripped over my own feet. While I sat on the ground shocked at what had just happened my body began shivering involuntarily. A strong wave of dizziness passed over me taking me to the ground.

What was happening to me?

I lay on the ground breathing heavily and my hand covering my eyes. The trembling wouldn't cease and the world wouldn't stop spinning. All of a sudden, a flash of pain passed through my body like an electric current making my cry out. In that moment I felt like someone was tearing my wings away from my body leaving me vulnerable to attack. Another current of pain passed through me only this time it was stronger and nearly knocked me out.

"Bella!" some far away voice yelled my name. "Bella! What's wrong?"

I could barely open my eyes and when I did I saw Audra. Her face was filled with worry and panic.

"I'll go get help," she said and then the world went blurry.

My consciousness was slipping away but not before I heard another voice; a woman.

"You'll need all the help you can get."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

_Something's wrong, Edward, _Alice thought.

I turned to look at her questioningly and saw her worried expression. She was staring the food in concentration, her mind elsewhere, but I couldn't get anything else. My own worry went into overdrive as I waited for her to say something else or show me a vision. When she didn't I let out a low growl of impatience which caught the attention of the rest of our siblings.

"What is it?" I asked her, "Did you have a vision?"

"No," she answered, "I feel like something's wrong."

"Must be 'cause Bella's not here," guessed Emmett finally taking his eyes off Rosalie, "Where is she anyway?"

"I saw her head into the bathroom," I replied, "I gave her some privacy."

"Don't you feel it?" asked Alice interrupting our conversation. Without waiting for an answer she stood up and grabbed Rosalie's hand, "Let's go look for Bella in the bathroom."

"Alright, Alice." They both left the cafeteria leaving me with panic stuck in my throat. Even with Jasper's waves of calm my foot began tapping against the ground with impatience.

_Damn it!_ Alice roared in her thoughts nearly giving me a heart attack, if it was possible. _Edward. Girl's bathroom. Not good. Hurry._

That was all it took for me to run out of the cafeteria, human pace, and then speed down the hall to the bathroom. I threw open the doors and halted when I saw Rosalie picking up an unconscious Bella from the floor.

"We found her like this," hissed Rosalie.

"Carlisle. Now." Those two words were the only thing I could manage to spit out before I took my love from Rose and shot to my car.

Alice was the only who followed me. She took the keys from my pocket and got into the driver's seat. At this point I didn't even argue, I just sat in the backseat with Bella and Alice drove to our house.

"Carlisle, something happened at school," Alice called Carlisle, "Me and Rose found Bella passed out on the bathroom floor, she does not look good. Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. He's coming home."

I acknowledged her with a nod my head without taking my eyes off Bella. I held her closer to me and hissed when her body touched mine. She was burning, too hot for a human to handle.

"We're home," announced Alice and opened the backdoor.

Esme was waiting for us at the steps; Alice must have called her, ready to help in any way possible until Carlisle arrived.

"Get cold water and some towels," I told her and headed to Bella's room where I lay her on her bed.

I took off her shoes and jacket as gently as I could and tucked her in. She was shivering but burning up. I took a good look at her and saw she looked pretty bad. Esme came quickly and handed me the supplies I asked her for. My mind suddenly drew a blank as to what to do next.

"She has a fever," Alice piped in, "We should try and lower it until Carlisle gets here."

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stood ready outside the room if anything else needed to be done but it wasn't long before Carlisle arrived. He had his medical bag and examined Bella as best he could. His thoughts were blank and I didn't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"She has an impossibly high fever and her heart is beating slower than it should," Carlisle announced after he finished with his examination, "I gave her something to try and reduce the fever but if it doesn't she respond within the next hour she could go into shock and her heart may falter."

"No," I whispered and resisted the urge to punch a hole through the wall. "Do you have any idea what could have brought this on?"

"Well, it could have been that she was out in the rain all those hours yesterday but she shouldn't be this sick," replied Carlisle, "No, I think something else is causing this."

"Oh my God," I heard Rosalie whisper, "It's my fault."

"No, Rose babe, this isn't your fault," Emmett comforted her.

"Her emotions are blurry but she's feeling pain and vulnerability," said Jasper.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital, Carlisle," Esme said.

"There would be too many questions," I countered her suggestions, "Questions that we cannot answer."

"Edward." I heard the voice of my angel croak. I was by her side before she could finish calling my name. Her eyes were closed but it looked as if she were trying to open them.

"I'm here Bella," I kissed her knuckles.

"There . . . is . . . something . . . wrong . . ." she muttered weakly.

"Shh, don't talk," I murmured stroking her cheeks.

"There is . . . a dark . . . presence," she kept on talking, "I feel . . . it."

"What does that mean?" asked Esme fearfully.

At the sound of Esme's voice, Bella managed to open her eyes a little bit.

"I think it attacked me," she breathed out slowly, "I think . . . it's what I'm looking for here."

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Bella," I promised, "Not with us around."

"I know," sighed Bella, "and nothing is going to hurt you guys either, not while I'm here."

"That's our baby sister," Emmett's voice boomed from the hallway, "Kicking whatever-evil-is-out-there ass."

_Perhaps the meeting with the wolves should be sooner than we wanted,_ Carlisle shared his thoughts with me, _We don't need them causing us unnecessary trouble if what Bella is saying is true_.

* * *

**So, what'd you all think? It was a rather short chapter but I just had to update! Can you tell I'm excited. lol. You should thank the MTV Movie Awards for getting me to write really fast. **

**Shout Out Time: Big 'ol shout out to EVERYONE! You guys send the most amazing, awesome, and sweet reviews that I don't know what to do from joy. :) **

**P.S. If you wanna ramble on after you've watched the trailer don't hesitate to PM me or write it in your review. I know _I'm_ bursting to talk about it. :P **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I finished Chapter 34 early! So here you go but not before: **

_Recommendations for this Update:  
**Awakening** by __**SarcasmSaidIt  
Oblivion** by _**_coldNbrokenGLASS  
_**&  
_**Sexy Back!** by _**_FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut  
_**Now, these stories are awesome and if you are looking for a good laugh then go read Sexy Back! It's a one shot and really good. So go check them out if you have the time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, plain and simple. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Why am I sick?

This shouldn't be happening to me since I was in my angel form. Angels do not simply get sick. We were immune to almost every virus and disease, except for a special poison used by the Angel of Death on certain occasions but it was stored in one of the highest secure rooms. Why am I even thinking about this? I felt like my mind was spinning in circles and my body was burning. The only thing keeping me sane had to be the cool body lying next to me.

"Can I have some water?" I coughed out opening my flaming eyes.

"Here." He propped me up with his arms and tipped the glass of water forward. The cold water felt great as it passed through my mouth to my throat.

"Thanks," I muttered, "I hate this."

Edward looked troubled for a moment before speaking, "Bella, what happened?"

Although I could hear what he was saying I couldn't comprehend the words. I rubbed my temple in frustration and even let out a subtle growl. Emmett's loud laughter reached my ears. I was feeling extremely weak and I did not like it one bit.

"Edward, help me stand," I demanded angrily.

"What? No, Bella, you're sick," he put a restraining hand on my shoulder which only served to anger me more.

"Help me stand," I demanded again, "Now."

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stand," this time it was Carlisle.

"You don't understand, something's wrong with me," I tried explaining with the little patience I had, "I can't get sick, I'm immune to almost everything and this isn't right especially me being in my Angel form."

That's it! My Angel form!

"She knows what she's doing," Jasper said coming to my rescue, no doubt getting a feel of my emotions.

Edward didn't move at first but then lifted me to my feet gently. I threw him a grateful smile and concentrated on spreading my wings, they would serve to give me some sort of energy. After a minute of nothing I definitely knew something wasn't right. I can spread my wings, unconsciously if I have to, and this has never happened before except once. I tried again pushing at my mind to let my wings free but all I got was a stabbing pain in my head making me crumble against Edward's arms.

"Bella," my love's worried voice faded a bit.

Suddenly an answer whispered its way into my thoughts. The only possible one. I wasn't in my Angel form anymore but in my human one. I was being bound.

"There's another powerful Angel here," I thought out loud. My eyes lifted and caught the puzzled ones of Carlisle and then Edward's. "Whoever they are are keeping me bound to my human form, I think that is why I'm sick."

"Is this good or bad, the Angel being here I mean?" asked Esme. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett filled into the room after her.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "but there aren't supposed to be other's here and because I got sick so suddenly I don't think that is a good thing, especially for you guys."

Achoo!

"Bless you Alice," I said reflexively. Who could be here - Wait, Alice just sneezed! "Alice!"

"What?" Alice said alarmed. She had her hands covering her mouth and was looking around the room.

"How?" Carlisle sputtered out.

"This just keeps getting better and better," laughed Emmett. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Remember when I told you guys how our connection worked?" All of them nodded in response, "Well whoever bound me to my human form and made me sick has made it possible for this . . . cold . . . to spread to you guys."

Achoo!

"I did not sneeze!" yelled Emmett, a hint of fear visible in his eyes. "It was Alice again."

He ran out of the room with his hands in the air. I stared at the spot where had been standing in and heard a door slam shut from somewhere in the house. This was bad.

"Alice?" I called out, she turned to me looking a little less alarmed, "Come here."

She walked towards me with a confused expression. "Yes."

"Can you see any blank or blurry spots in the future, from here till two days from now?" I asked her. Alice closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. She let out a little hiss of annoyance.

"I can't see _anything_," she growled, "It's like I'm being blocked. Do you think it could be this other angel, Bella?"

"Yeah," I replied. Then I had an idea, "Here take my both my hands."

"Okay, now what?"

"Edward, keep me steady, please," I told him and turned to Jasper, "Do the same for Alice, please."

"Why?" asked Jasper anxiously.

"I may be in my human form but that doesn't stop me from using some of my abilities and I might be able to push whatever block this person is having on Alice's foresight," I explained, "We can't have Alice blind, not with all this going."

"I'll go check on Emmett," whispered Rosalie and ran out of the room.

Esme scooted closer to Carlisle and watched us with hawk eyes.

"Ready Alice?" I asked. She nodded, "Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest, although, you will feel like something is poking around your head much like Edward invading your thoughts."

"Hey, I do not invade other people's thoughts I just hear them, some times unfortunately," said Edward.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," I laughed and then concentrated on the task ahead.

I felt a little intrusive by weaving into Alice's mind but it was necessary. I waited patiently while Alice got used to the feeling of me being so close to her mind and then, like a light switch being turned on, I caught sight of the wall keeping Alice from seeing. Gotcha! Instead of heading straight into it I found my way around it and created a pushed from the inside out. It took some effort and strained my already weak form but I finally broke it down.

What I wasn't prepared for were not only the visions coming through but the blurry veil I had detected in Alice when I had made the connection with her. I heard a gasp and a strangled moan coming from somewhere, I was pretty sure one of the noises was me, but couldn't stop the _thing_ from seeping into my mind as well. Flash after flash of images passed through my eyes, each a little more heartbreaking than the next. One in particular caught my focus and I couldn't break away as I watched the scene unfold before me.

_The room was dark and small. One stream of light pouring in from the dirty, barred window illuminated the white padding covering the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was nothing but a small bed tucked in a corner with a simple pillow and blanket, neither provided comfort or warmth. It was a miracle everything but the window was clean and sanitary. In another corner of the room lay a young girl looking no older than fifteen with shoulder length black hair and eyes clenched shut. She had on a white robe reaching down to her knees and halfway down to her arms. Her pale hands were covering her ears and she was humming a soft gentle tone, like a lullaby. _

_All was quiet except for the girl's melody. A heavy knock at the metal door disrupted the silence but went unnoticed by the girl. The door creaked open and in walked two middle-aged nurses dressed in the white uniform followed by a young doctor wearing an overconfident smile. He took one look at the patient and shook his head. _

_"Get the sedatives ready if she responds in an aggressive way," the doctor ordered one of the nurses and approached the girl cautiously. "Can you hear me?" _

_The girl stopped humming and curled up into a ball, her nails were digging into the palm of her hands to stop herself from lashing out at the doctor in fury for treating her as such. _

_"Nurse Hensen, would you prepare the patient for her treatment," the doctor said and walked out of the room and into the one where the treatment would be given. _

_Minutes later the patient was being wheeled in and transferred to the table in the center of the room. White patches connected to wires leading to a machine were placed on the girl's temples and her arms and legs were bound by straps of leather. The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of sapphires, and surveyed the room with fear. Tears began to trickle down her face and into her tangled hair. _

_"Where is the other doctor?" she asked, speaking for the first time in front of the nurses and doctor. _

_"He is busy at the moment," the current doctor answered, his tone made it seem as if he were talking to a small child, "Nurse Hensen, if you will." _

_Nurse Hensen picked up a needle lying on one of the metal plates and inserted it on the girl's arm.  
__  
"Done, Doctor Phelps," Nurse Hensen said. _

_"Now, do you know why you are here in this very room?" Doctor Phelps asked the girl who gave no response, she just stared at the ceiling. "You are here because you have a disease that must be cured from you; it is keeping you from your loving family." _

_"Family," the girl muttered. The word had a foreign meaning to her now. _

_"Yes, your family," the doctor repeated, "They have sent you here to get better but we need your cooperation too and you have not done your part. Why do you insist you get visions from the future when it is simply not true?" _

_"Visions. Future. They are true," she muttered closing her eyes. _

_"No they are not; simple human beings do not posses the power to have such abilities only God," he said, "You are causing your family a lot of harm by not accepting that these abilities you claim to have are not real." _

_"They are," the girl insisted, her eyes burning with conviction. _

_"I'm afraid this cannot continue and we'll have to start with your treatment," Doctor Phelps sighed. "This is for your own good." _

_He flipped a switch on the machine which caused it to hum in preparation. He touched another switch and a pain-filled scream escaped the girl. Her head thrashed around the table and more tears fell down her face. Doctor Phelps turned off the switch and the girl grew still. _

_"Your visions are not real," he said, "You cannot see the future." _

_"Yes, I can," the girl panted, "Please, believe me." _

_The doctor turned on the machine again and the girl's screams filled the room once more, except he left it on a little longer. He turned it off and checked to make sure the girl was still awake. _

_"I'm afraid you'll be in the dark for a long time and you know it is right for the lies you tell," he whispered to her, "You do not have visions of the future." _

_"I do," she muttered weakly. Her gaze had returned to the ceiling once again but her vision was glazed and had a far away look, "I know I do." _

_"No you don't," countered the man, "These lies are the reason your mother and father have left you in here, they are scared of you and scared for the safety of their youngest daughter from you." _

_"No," moaned the girl on the verge of breaking down and retreating into her depressed state. _

_"Yes," said Doctor Phelps, "It seems you are no longer Mary Alice Brandon, but a liar that will fade away in these rooms because no one else is coming to save you. You are alone." _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV**

"I'm alone," Alice whispered.

I was about to pull Alice back in my embrace when the clash of emotions between Bella and her struck me. The force of it had me stumbling back a few steps but I recovered as quickly as I could in time to see Bella's eyes snap open and meet mines. The emotions displayed in her eyes crushed me; she turned to Edward and began sobbing. I turned Alice to face me and felt like a piece of me was being torn away with the dead look in _her_ eyes.

"I'm alone," she whispered again.

The side of me that lived to protect Alice took over and pushed aside the emotions flying everywhere with such ease and sent her the strongest waves of love I could muster.

"You're not alone Alice, you will _never_ be alone," I told her as fiercely as I could, "I will never leave you."

"My human family left me," she said, "in an asylum to die."

Her small arms wrapped around me in a tight lock and her body wracked with sobs. I took in her words not sure what to make of them and cried with Alice at the obvious hurting she was going through. I didn't question or push her for answers. Not long after a pair of warm arms wrapped around Alice too. It was Bella.

"It's okay Alice, that's in the past," murmured Bella, "I saw it too and it wasn't who you were then and it's not who you are now."

"I think Alice and Bella had a vision of Alice's past," I heard Edward tell Esme and Carlisle.

"Did you see it too?" asked Carlisle.

"No," answered Edward, "I just saw a dark room and then I couldn't see anymore."

"I can't see Alice like this," said Esme.

"Jasper," called Bella getting my attention, "Take Alice to her room and care for her, she needs it right now."

Edward took Bella and watched with concern as I carried Alice to our room. I shut the door lightly behind us and buried Alice and I under the mounds of blankets and pillows on our bed. It was like I was building layer upon layer of protection around us to make my love feel safe. Her body molded into mine perfectly and I held her as her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out again. We were in silence and the waves of love I had surrounded her with. Finally Alice opened her eyes once again and showed me she was hurt but would be okay. Could have been another hour or two when she opened her mouth and spoke.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon," she said, "and my parents put me in an asylum to cure me from the visions I had because they were afraid of me and saw me as a danger to my younger sister."

"Alice," I cooed into her hair. She didn't respond, only lay quietly. "You are Alice Whitlock Cullen, my wife, my lover, my best friend not to mention a little devilish pixie and you are very loved by everyone around you in this family."

"I know," she muttered, "but seeing this happening broke my heart, Jasper, they thought I was crazy."

"Can you tell me what you saw?" I asked her patiently.

"There was a girl curled up in a padded room, everything was so dark and lonely, then two nurses and a doctor came in but she didn't respond to them," she answered, "They took her into a room and made her feel like a worthless piece of human and giving her electrical shocks. That girl was me, Jasper."

"You're not that girl, sweetie, you're Alice," I repeated.

"I guess we should go and explain what happened," sighed Alice.

"Not if you don't want to," I told her.

"I think I want to," said Alice, "besides, I have to tell Bella that I didn't see anything in our future other than . . . that vision."

"Okay," I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers across her stomach. Like always she squirmed and laughed, "There's that laugh."

"I know I should have never told you I was ticklish there," smiled Alice, "Come on, let's go."

The Alice I loved so much was already emerging back up to stand on her own two feet. She could never stay sad for too long, it wasn't in her nature. Both of us emerged from our room and headed to Bella's since that's where they all seemed to be. We found Carlisle talking to Emmett while Rosalie held him in his spot; Esme looked on with hidden amusement. Edward and Bella were sitting on the bed talking, their moods were much more calm than they had been a couple of hours ago especially Bella's.

"Alice!" cried Bella and shot off from the bed.

"Hey Bella," Alice grinned, "Sorry about scaring you."

Alice sat on the bed next to Bella and began to explain what she saw with Bella also explaining how this happened. No one interrupted and their reactions were like I expected them. I kept the atmosphere as light as possible because I don't think I could take any more of the pain.

"Wow," whistled Emmett, "I take back all the times I called you crazy without any reason Alice."

"Thanks Emmett," said Alice rolling her eyes.

"And look," Bella exclaimed jumping off the bed, "I'm not sick anymore."

Her wings suddenly expanded around her giving off a faint glow that instantly warmed the room. Bella did not look a bit sick like she was instead she seemed stronger than before.

"Don't ever get sick again Bella," Emmett joked, "Sneezing was so not cool."

"While Alice and Jasper were in their room I called Billy Black to set up a meeting with the wolves," Carlisle informed us, "They suggested tomorrow night by the treaty line."

"The sooner the better," agreed Bella.

"For now, don't all of you have homework?" asked Esme.

"Esme," all of us groaned at her motherly gesture.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Evelyn POV** (Formerly known as Unknown POV)

I was tried of waiting for _her_, stuck in this huge house with nothing to do. My second in command, Karl, had gone hunting and for the first time the house was empty besides me. Although, it was special orders and if I wanted to get things right in order to bring down Bella then I would do whatever I could. While I waited I grabbed a piece of sketch paper and a mechanical pencil to pass the time. Not five minutes into my sketch I smelled another person in the house and not just anyone.

Finally.

"Took you long enough," I snapped unintentionally.

"Patience," she whispered stepping into the room I was in. Like always she wore a long black cloak that hid her face and body. The only thing I could see was her mouth and long blond hair falling from the hood. Her hands were covered with gloves.

"I checked up in Alaska about the coven and it is true," I informed her, "Four women and one man, all vegetarian like the Cullens."

"Good, send one of your vampires to keep an eye on them, we don't them coming unexpectedly if the Cullens should call for their help," she ordered, "Now, I thought I smelled some werewolves."

"Yes, down in La Push," I replied, "I want to know when you plan to make an appearance?"

"All in good time, Evelyn, I can't make sudden moves or else I will be discovered and I would hate to leave Bella without a proper revenge," she laughed, "Rest assured that I am doing other things that will help our cause."

"I am getting tired of pretending," I whined plopping back down on the couch and put my unfinished sketch away, "it is not as easy as it looks."

"Of course not and you are doing a fantastic job," she said, "Your talents are far more powerful than I could have imagined and this will get you closer to getting your just revenge too."

"I'm surprised the mind reader or psychic have not discovered me at all," I told her, "The empath sends me suspicious looks at times that make me wonder if he knows something and the blond girl watches me like I'm slime at the bottom of her shoe, stupid girl."

"Let me see your form," she asked.

I stood up and walked towards the large mirror hanging on the wall, immediately I felt myself changing into the other girl's form. My hair grew a little longer and turned a darker black. My eyes changed from the crimson red to bright blue with smudges of grey. My body changed little but I could already tell the difference.

"Meet Audra Braiden," I announced turning around.

* * *

**Le Gasp! **

**So, what'd you all think? I'd love to hear it all, you should know by now. :) **

**Shout Out Time: To every single person! And those for having read this far. You guys are fantastic. **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 35! **

_Recommendations for this Update:_

The Isabella Series

**_Isabella Ghost _**

**_Isabella Volturi _**

**_Isabella Cullen _**

**_All by _Full Moon Writing.  
**_You guys have to go and read her stories, she is an awesome author! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . (continues down at the bottom ;) )**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Think.

Quiet.

Think.

Peace.

Think.

Freedom.

Think.

Love.

Think.

The first rays of pink and yellow loomed over the horizon in the east and fell across my face before being consumed by the dark clouds overhead. Today would not be a sunny day or tomorrow or the day after that, not as far as I knew. The rest of the family was downstairs, the majority of the time they had spent discussing certain points they wanted to bring up with the werewolves at the meeting with them tonight. Bella had brought up a few points herself before surrendering over to unconsciousness and after what she had done, what she had given me, I could see the energy spent. Meanwhile I had retreated to the roof to do some thinking about the things I had learned about my past.

Jasper had come with me for a few hours before I sent him away because I saw what my emotions were doing to him and I did want to process this thing alone. Now I knew why I couldn't remember anything from my past. I didn't exactly have one and in the _place_ where they kept me, in the dark, made me forget. I suppose it was for the best to have forgotten. There was a sudden realization when Jasper held me that it really didn't matter what they had done to me, even if it had been for my own good, it didn't make me who I was now. Plus, I had a fabulous sexy husband and one crazy amazing family which I wouldn't trade for the world, even for more information on my past. What Bella had triggered in my mind that allowed me to see was enough to last me a while.

Besides, _Mary Alice Brandon_! I don't think I could have stuck to that name at all. I love Alice very much. Whoa, that made me sound like I was talking in third person.

"Glad to see you've recovered," Edward's sudden voice had me jumping a few inches.

I looked back to see him close the door leading to the roof and take a seat next to me on the floor. We both turned to look at the brief sunrise and remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I was glad my thoughts were more at peace now so he wouldn't have to listen to everything. Yeah, I believe that mind reading power of his could be much uncalled for at times.

"You've no idea," chuckled Edward.

"Is Bella sleeping?" I asked, not really wanting to get to some serious talking just yet. I wanted to talk about a few normal things, well, as normal as things come for us.

"Yes, she stopped sleep talking about fifteen minutes ago," he answered in a wistful tone.

"Oh you peeping tom," I teased giggling.

"I am not a peeping tom," he defended himself, "It is not my fault I love hearing Bella whisper my name in her sleep or get tired of her saying she loves me."

"Right," I giggled some more. "You know, I didn't get a chance to thank Bella."

"About what?" asked Edward playing blind.

"For letting me see at least something about my past," I answered seriously, "For giving me something, like an explanation to why I couldn't remember anything at all. I guess for giving me a closure I didn't know I needed."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

There was more than one answer and more than one direction that question could be taken. So I settled for the most honest response I knew for sure. "I think I am."

"Good," Edward smiled, "We need our lively sister back up and running."

"Well, you guys wouldn't be able to function without me," I grinned and held my chin high, "I shudder to think at the dress ensembles you guys would put together if left up to your decisions, except for Rosalie, she has learned well."

"I hope Rose didn't hear that," he laughed.

I joined in laughter and noticed in amazement how much Edward, my brother for many many years, had changed. Thank God it had all been for the better.

"I . . . thank Him too, Alice," whispered Edward, "If He listens to me at all."

"He does, Edward, I know it," I told him, "Now, if you'll excuse me I think I want to pick out Bella's outfit for today as well as my own."

"About that," he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Carlisle, and Esme, thought it might be a good idea if you stayed home," finished Edward, "Just for today."

I stared at him weighing the options. "Okay."

"What, no arguments?"

"No school, what kind of teenager would I be if I said no to that," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, to Bella's closet!"

I jumped off the roof unexpectedly leaving a stunned Edward behind and ran in through the front door throwing a happy hi to the family then running up to Bella's room. Of course I treaded quietly or else Bella would kill me for waking her up and Edward would help.

"You got that right," said Edward.

"Oh hush, Eddie, I don't want to wake her before I have an outfit ready," I laughed and got to work.

Not far into my work I decided that I would have to take Bella shopping. All these clothes were so last week and I will not have any sister of mine running around in out of date clothes. That's right Edward, I said sister! Edward simply chuckled, a little embarrassed, but he'd live.

Ha! I got it!

I grabbed a black v-neck 1/2 sleeve top and some white skinny jeans for Bella. The outfit looked a little dull so I added a white vest with the words **WHY?**in large bold letters on the front that draped over the black shirt. In addition I had chosen a pair of black and silver Alexander McQueen pelle leather sandals to spice it up. I mean, it had a provocative peep toe, leather soles, stiletto heels, and it was made in Italy. What's not to love? That and it was almost two thousand dollars but worth it and I am so not telling Bella that. I threw in a couple of accessories, Fedora hat, apple pendant necklace, and bangles all in red, to complete the look. I am a genius.

I had one foot out of the closet when I stopped and took a peek at the scene before me. Working quickly, I let my mind seem busy with Bella's outfit so Edward wouldn't know _I_ was watching.

He was lying over the sheets next to Bella sideways while Bella was on her stomach with her hands up on either side of her. Edward stared at her with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He reached out his hand slowly and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

"Bella, my love, wake up," Edward whispered. It was a few seconds before Bella's breathing came out of its deep state and her heart sped up a little. "Wake up my sweet beautiful lover."

"Mmm," was Bella's response. Her hand moved from its place on the bed and locked their fingers together then brought them up close to her lips and left them there.

A wide smile grazed my brother's face and with his other hand, traced her lips with one finger. This caused a light smile on Bella's face; she was awake. I know Edward caught on a second after I did because he scooted closer to her until their foreheads touched and began humming softly. I half expected him to hum her lullaby but he surprised me by humming something else. The tone sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Come on my Bella," cooed Edward lovingly, "The sun doesn't rise until you do."

Yeah a little cheesy on Edward's part but totally romantic.

"Forget the sun," she mumbled, "I've got you."

"You'll miss school," laughed Edward, "then I'll have to suffer the thoughts and date proposals from the girls."

"Say no more," said Bella and opened her eyes, "You're taken."

Damn right! I said in my head. Edward is all Bella's. Take that all you females.

* * *

So here I was kissing my husband goodbye and waving to the rest as they walked out the door to go to school. I didn't have much to do after they left. Esme was busy on the phone talking to some person about decorating supplies that didn't seem to understand that Esme was well aware of all there was to know about the subject. I might have sat on the couch hearing her voice get irritated for fun when I decided to try my hand at chores. Esme loved doing this stuff so it shouldn't be that bad.

I cleaned the living room, Carlisle and Jasper's study, even dared to clean Rose and Emmett's room. I got sidetracked by a very interesting notebook I found on Emmett's side of the room. The title at the front had me giggling, it read **Emmett Cullen: Big. Huggable. Teddy bear. We can't all be cool.** Aren't we a little full of our selves. After reading that I couldn't stop myself from opening it, besides, I needed some dirt on Emmett. We were going shopping soon and would need someone to carry the bags. What I saw on one of the pages had me running out of the house faster then I had ever run and into the forest. When I was far enough away for Esme not to hear me, I let out the laughter I had held in. I tried calming down three times only to start laughing again when I looked back at the notebook still in my hands.

Oh this is genius! Emmett Cullen you are so going down!

With one last laugh I ran back to the house and to Jasper's study to get some papers and pen to copy the page on Emmett's notebook. After I finished I went back to their room and put the notebook where I found it.

"Alice." I froze at the sound of Esme's voice. It as firm and in that motherly tone that couldn't let me walk away just like that. I went downstairs to find her and saw her in the living room with her arms crossed.

"Yes," I called out a little hesitantly. Please, no, I don't want to be busted. I want to carry out my plan!

"I saw what you did," she said. Uh-oh!

"What I did?"

"The living room, Rose and Em's room, Carlisle and Jasper's study," Esme named off. "While I was on the phone."

"Um, I cleaned up?" I said it in more of a question than statement.

Esme nodded and smiled, "Thank you for helping out."

Phew! I thought she knew. "You're welcome, Esme."

For the rest of the morning and afternoon I had a mother-daughter conversation with Esme and helped her with a few of her decisions on decorating. By the time I checked the clock there were only fifteen minutes till everyone came home. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to distract myself, some sort of dance competition popped up. I remember the Dance Competition of '75, me and Jasper swept the floor clean with our dance moves. Emmett wouldn't stop teasing Edward though for some reason and it wasn't until years after that I found out why. Apparently, Edward has a thing for dancing and Em had caught him practicing with an instructor. I laughed to myself and turned back to the screen only to find it hazing and being replaced by another scene.

_The room had the lights dimmed and candles throwing a glow about. There were mirrors lining the walls like a dance studio and people chatting in their own corners. All of them were dressed in red and black dancewear like professionals. At the front of the studio there was an elevated stage with black polished floors. A seductive Latin tempo was reverberating through the walls and adding to the atmosphere. _

_"May I open my eyes now?" Edward's voice reached my ears, "I promise I haven't read anyone's thoughts and cheated." _

_I turned to the entrance and my jaw dropped at the sight. Edward entered the room, blindfolded, dressed semi-formal and being pushed in by Bella. I almost gasped at the outfit she was wearing; it wasn't something she would pick out . . . more like Rosalie I'd say. She had on a very provocative black dress that still left much to the imagination. It had spaghetti straps, backless, and ended a little below her thighs in two overlapping layers. Glittering sequins formed patterns on the top until reaching the waist. There were two black silk see-through sleeves not attached to the dress and went all the way down to her palm where her middle finger went through a small loop to keep it in place. Bella also had on a gold scarf wrapped around her waist and tying up at the back of her neck. Her gold heels and necklaces completed her outfit perfectly. _

_"Alright, you can open your eyes now," said Bella, her eyes shining with excitement. _

_My brother took off the blindfold and opened his eyes taking in the room before him. I saw his eyes swim with emotion and excitement too. _

_"Bella," he breathed out and turned to look at her, "Oh my God." _

_"What, you don't like it?" asked Bella a little hurt. _

_"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Swan," he purred running his eyes up and down her form. _

_Bella blushed and ducked her head. Edward lifted her chin up with his finger and leaned down to place an innocent kiss on her lips. Aw, how cute! Bella lifted her hands up to his shoulders and to his hair. This triggered Edward to push her back into the small hall before the double doors and against the wall while kissing her with a newfound passion. Ah, my eyes! _

_"I love it," whispered Edward, "Who told you I loved dancing?" _

_"A little birdie," giggled Bella, "Did anyone tell _you_ that _I_ loved dancing?" _

_"Yeah, a little angel," answered Edward. _

_"What are we doing here then," said Bella smiling, "Dance with me."_

Everything snapped back into focus and all I could do was squeal with joy. Both Bella and Edward loved to dance. Wow, they couldn't be any more perfect for each other. I managed to hear the squeal of tires approaching and composed myself because I sure didn't want to ruin the surprise. Now to keep this out of my head. That might be a little hard.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

_I wonder if Alice is alright, she sounded a little down this morning,_ Jasper's worried thoughts came on after another. I almost told him to keep it down. Almost being the key word, but then I thought if I was in his position I'd be sick with worry. Yet again, my sister was strong.

_Now to keep this out of my head. That might be a little hard._ I heard Alice's thought a second before I pulled up at the front of the house.

What was that little pixie doing now?

Emmett and Rosalie, who'd been stuck like glue since we left the parking lot, untangled from each other and exited the car. Jasper followed and ran inside the house thinking of ways to cheer Alice up if he found her sad.

"Come on love," I kissed Bella's hand and ran around quickly to open her door.

"Thank you," smiled Bella and took my hand.

Esme greeted us with a wide smile like always and whisked Bella away to eat. I stared in the direction of the kitchen then made my way to my piano. I hadn't played for a while and missed it. Bella's lullaby came pouring out effortlessly and all other sounds and thoughts faded in silence, my family even stilled in their actions to listen. My fingers flew down the keys in a familiar pattern and soon I weaved into a new song and then again. At some point I felt Bella enter the room and settled herself on the bench next to me. I started her lullaby again and was rewarded with Bella humming along happily.

"I love hearing you play," said Bella leaning against my shoulder.

"Well I am good," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, come on before you go getting a big head," laughed Bella and stood up.

The rest of the house shook with laughter at my expense and threw Bella compliments for "putting me in my place". I rolled my eyes good naturedly and walked with Bella downstairs.

_Hmm, Carlisle is not going to be home for about three more hours . . . that leaves plenty of time_, Alice thought. I heard her laugh in her mind and once again I became suspicious. "Hey guys, wanna play something while we wait for Carlisle?"

"Count me in!" Emmett yelled and rushed past us, almost tipping Bella over the banister, "Oops, sorry Angel-Bells."

"Emmett watch where you're going," Rosalie scolded him, "but, count me in too."

"Sure," shrugged Jasper.

"Keep in appropriate and please don't break anything," Esme added in looking at Emmett.

"Why do you always look at me?" he asked seemingly innocent.

"Because you break everything," Alice chirped, "Alright, how about we play truth or dare?"

"Yeah!" Emmett and Jasper high-fived each other.

"I'm not sure I want to play truth or dare," Bella said eyeing the expressions on my brother's faces.

"Please Bella?" pouted Alice, "You won't regret it."

Bella looked like she was going to say no but sighed in surrender, "Fine."

"If you don't want to play Bella you don't have to," I told her.

"No, this should be interesting," Bella smiled.

"It's not like we're going to hurt her Edward," said Emmett grinning. _Promise_.

"Alrighty then," clapped Alice, "Who wants to go first?" _You're going down Emmett!_

_You're going down Alice!_ thought Emmett.

Oh boy, this was bound to get interesting. I settled Bella on my lap and waited for my siblings to decide who to go first. It took a full ten minutes of Alice and Emmett arguing when Rosalie got fed up and said she'd go first.

"Let's start an easy round," Rosalie said, "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," picked Jasper. _What's the worst she could give me in an easy round_?

"I dare you to . . . wear the Union flag as bandana until tomorrow," said Rosalie.

Simple yet torturous enough for Jasper. His eyes widened and a pained expression crossed his face. He groaned and pouted like a little kid as he made his way upstairs.

"What's with Jasper and the Union flag?" Bella asked.

"Jasper was a confederate soldier in the Civil War and is a little sore on the subject," I whispered low enough for only Bella to hear, "Even though, secretly, he's glad the Union won."

"Poor Jasper," Bella said laughing a little.

Jasper came down a second after with the Union flag on his head and settled down next to Alice with a slight frown.

_Oh my, I should make Jasper wear bandanas more often_, Alice thought slyly.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. _What would be good for her? I don't want Edward killing me_.

"Truth?" It sounded more like a question than statement. Bella gripped my hands on her waist nervously.

_Truth! She should've picked dare, where's the good stuff?_ Emmett thought.

_Hmm, what's a good question?_ pondered Jasper. _I should embarrass Edward in the process, get a little revenge_.

Great, everyone is out to get me.

"For being a virgin, is Edward a good kisser?" asked Jasper.

Bella's heart rate sped up a little and her cheeks turned bright red, "If you're so inclined to know, he is an exceptional kisser. Would you like a try?"

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice burst out laughing at Bella's answer while Jasper and I ducked our heads in embarrassment. Bella began laughing with them and soon we joined too, after we calmed down she leaned back against my chest.

"Now, I pick Alice," smiled Bella, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Alice.

"I dare you to wear your clothes mismatched tomorrow for school," my Bella rushed out.

"No!" Alice cried out and got on her knees in front of Bella, "Please, anything but that."

"Well, I was thinking about burning a few of your shoes . . ." Bella trailed off.

"That's much worse, I'll take the other one," picked Alice.

"Nice one Bella," laughed Emmett.

"I pick you Emmett, truth or dare?" asked Alice, her eyes were burning for vengeance.

"Dare," Emmett picked confidently, "Do your worst."

_Oh, I'm going to_. "I dare you to sing Sexy Back," she began.

"That's it?" asked Emmett, "That has to be your worst dare ever."

"I wasn't finished," interrupted Alice, "I dare you to sing Sexy Back . . . Edward Cullen Style." _Take that! Ha! _

"What?" Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and I said at the same time.

Emmett froze in his seat with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, a trickle of fear crossing his eyes. He gaped like a fish and shot out of his seat like a bullet.

"No way! Not gonna happen!" He shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rosalie staring between her husband and Alice.

"It's just a dare Emmett," Alice said in a sweet voice, "I guess we would understand if you're too _chicken_."

"Oh man, Alice called Emmett a chicken," Jasper chuckled, "This is a fight waiting to happen."

"Um, they wouldn't really fight, would they?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yes they would but Jasper will always step in before that happens," I assured Bella, "Unless Emmett is really asking for it then Jasper lets Alice rough him up a bit. It's all sibling love."

"I am not a _chicken_, what foul word to be used in the same sentence as my name," growled Emmett, "I'll be right back."

We watched Emmett run up the stairs and heard him shut the door to his and Rose's room. There were loud footsteps running around the room and then the door opening and shutting again. Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs in completely different clothes than a few moments ago. He had on a white collard shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, three buttons opened, and a black tie wrapped loosely around his neck. He still had on the same black pants but he had put on a black Fedora hat with a white stripe and some Aviator sunglasses. To top it off, Emmett had a microphone in his hand.

_Carlisle is coming up the driveway, things couldn't get better!_ laughed Alice in her head, _I am so taping this_.

Sure enough there was a small video recorder in Alice's hands that was being hidden discreetly underneath one of Esme's small pillows. Emmett pressed a button and the song Sexy Back began but without the actual singer, instead he began singing.

_"Edward's bringing sexy back (Yeah!)  
__It is his birthday, give his ass a whack (Yeah!)  
__His ochre eyes give you a heart attack (Yeah!)  
__He's freezing cold you gotta get it fast (Yeah!) _

_Take it to the bridge . . ."_

I think it was safe to say that I wasn't the only one whose mouth was wide open. In between the second and third line Carlisle had come home and walked into the living room only to stop short. Esme had also stepped into the room to see what all the noise was about.

_"Dirty bells (uh huh)  
__You see his rock hard abs there hard as hells (uh huh)  
__Carlisle can bite him if he misbehaves (uh huh)  
__Its just he's hotter than a summers day (uh huh) _

_Take it to the chorus . . . _

_Come here boy  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Let's make some noise  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Strike a pose  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Don't hit on Rose!  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Salute the USA  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_You aren't gay?  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_You make me smile  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Mike Newton is vile  
__Go Ed kick ass.  
_

_Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on _

_Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on - Go Ed be done with it  
__Get you sexy on."_

Emmett was doing some sort of dance on the stairs and getting a little too into it. The sad part was that I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or beat him up. Rosalie was having the same dilemma it seemed but she was leaning towards the laughing side. Carlisle and Esme were still rooted to their same spot while Alice, Jasper, and Bella were trying hard not to laugh.

_"Edward's bringing sexy back (Yeah!)  
__And he knows Bella has gorgeous rack (Yeah!)  
__And that he can not beat Emmett's wisecracks (Yeah!)  
__But that's ok 'cause he's a tasty snack. (Yeah!) _

_Take it to the bridge . . . _

_Dirty bells (uh huh)  
__You see his rock hard abs there hard as hells (uh huh)  
__Carlisle can bite him if he misbehaves (uh huh)  
__Its just he's hotter than a summers day (uh huh) _

_Take it to the chorus . . . _

_Come here boy  
__Go Ed be done with it. _

_Let's make some noise  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Strike a pose  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Don't hit on Rose!  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Salute the USA  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_You aren't gay?  
__Go Ed be done with it _

_Mike Newton is vile  
__Go Ed kick ass _

_You ready? _

_You ready?"_

The song and his voice faded away leaving us with a silence so heavy even Bella stopped breathing. Only when Alice began laughing did the house tumble and shake in its ground for everyone joined her. I threw Emmett one hard glare before surrendering into the laughter around me. Bella was laughing so hard I had to turn her around so she wouldn't fall off my lap. She buried her face in my chest and continued.

An hour literally passed before the laughter was all gone, now wide smiles and grins were plastered on our faces. Jasper filled Carlisle and Esme in on why Emmett had been singing.

"How did you come up with that song?" Bella asked rubbing her stomach since it was sore from all the laughing.

"Well, I wanted to give Edward a birthday present last year but I couldn't come up with anything good so I just wrote a few lines and forgot about it, instead I gave his Volvo a new paint job," answered Emmett, "But then when you came squirt, inspiration just struck and voila! Sexy Back Edward Cullen Style."

"I can't wait to watch it again," Alice piped up, "over and over and over and over."

"You didn't?" gasped Emmett.

"I did!" squealed Alice.

"Why you little pixie," hissed Emmett but was held back by Rosalie before he launched himself at Alice.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby, I thought you were funny and sexy," she soothed him with a kiss, "I insist you do that for me some other time."

"Well if you want to," grinned Emmett.

"Now if there are no more urges for _High School Musical _outbursts," began Carlisle smiling but was interrupted by Alice and Jasper singing suddenly.

_"This could be the start of somethin' new. It feels so right. To be here with you, oh. And now, looking' in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new,"_ they sang.

"We need to get ready for our meeting with the werewolves," he finished giving Alice and Jasper amused looks.

_______________________________________________________________________

**William POV**

Where have you been hiding from me, little girl?

I paced twenty steps head of me then turned around and paced twenty steps back. It hasn't been easy trying to find the archives were the Council kept its records of our Guardian Angels but I am a prince therefore I have connections. The Foreseers would not tell me anything and although I was tempted to make some disappear that would have been incredibly stupid of me and I cannot afford to make mistakes.

"Will," my mother called out from the hallway, "The Ceremony starts in five minutes."

"Coming mother," I called back, grabbing the traditional white cloak required for all ceremonies. I closed the door to my room behind me and walked with my mother to the hall it would be held at.

I spotted at least five new Angels ready to be sworn in and at least one changing into a Guardian Angel, just like my beautiful Bella. The Council was seated at the very front in a line and the Angels were on their knees at the top of the three steps with Missy standing to the side. Instead of seating in the front my mother seated us at the very back which was unusual.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" she asked quietly keeping her face forward.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your fiancée," she replied.

"She has been proven difficult to find," I answered, "Mother, how did the Council send her away when _they_ appointed her to me?"

"They didn't appoint her to you just like that William," she said, "_I_ asked them to give her to you the moment I knew she was to become an Angel, this was much before you or her were born."

"I don't understand," I told her.

"You will in time William," she assured me, "There are events played out that were never meant to happen which has led us to this precise moment. People that were never meant to become Angels and have the audacity to _ruin_ our delicate royal bloodlines."

I remained in silence but watched her eyes fill with hate and then simmer down.

"Isabella was always meant to belong to _us_," she continued. She used the word 'us' rather strangely, as if she was not talking about _me_ but mostly her. In a whisper, so low I almost didn't catch, she added, "To me and Charlie."

Who the hell was Charlie?

"Mother?" I called her hesitantly. She turned to me with a smile already replacing her features.

"Hurry to my room and wait until the guards at the end of the hall have entered this hall," she began whispering, "The records room will be unguarded and I am sure you will find what you are looking for."

"I will," I told her.

"Missy and the Council should have never sent Isabella away," she muttered, "Don't do anything stupid once you get your information."

I nodded in understanding and left the hall right as the lights were dimmed and all attention was at the front. I followed my mother's instructions to the dot and managed to enter the record's room. In no time at all I was back in my room and holding a small piece of parchment, there was nothing too significant about it just a few sentences.

I have found you my Bella.

* * *

**Ooh! What just happened there? ;) **

**So, what'd you all think? You know I love to hear it. **

**con't Disclaimer: I do not own **Sexy Back! Edward Cullen Style **it all belongs to FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut!! She's the genius that wrote that song. So if you liked that then you should definitely go check out her one-shot! And yes I did ask her for her permission and approval. :) **

**Shout Out Time: First of all to the Anonymous reviewers who have left the sweetest comments then to all those Readers and lastly to all those Reviewers!! Love you guys (In the most non-creepy way). **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	38. Chapter 36

**So, here's chapter 36 . . . I know it's late, sorry. :) **

_Recommendations for this Update: _

_**Strictly Business** _by **_Analgesic Kiss  
__Tough as Nails_** by **_GrumpySunshine  
__daybreak_** by **_Kagome Hanyou  
_**Three awesome stories you guys should definitely go and check out if you have time!

_**In other news:  
**This story has been nominated over at the Eddie and Bellie Awards by the awesome _**Kathie (katmom)** _so this chapter is dedicated to her!!_

This story has also been nominated at the Immortal Cookie Awards. 

So, if you have your favorites stories to nominate go and nominate away! A few links on my profile if you wanna go see what the heck that's all about.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! What a world that would be . . . **

* * *

**Edward POV**

We parked near the border line at about seven thirty, it was already dark and a light drizzle descended. Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, and I, were waiting by the line while the rest were behind us since we didn't want to appear as menacing. Not five minutes later the thoughts of the pack bombarded my mind and not all of them were comforting. Their awful smell grew stronger by the second it was a wonder I didn't gag at all. Of course, we didn't smell all that great to them either so we were even. The first of the wolves appeared followed by three others and then two more right behind them. Unconsciously I hugged Bella closer to myself, an act that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

The leader of the wolves howled and disappeared before appearing again as a human. It was Sam Uley. His thoughts weren't filled with disgust and hate like some of the other wolves but he wasn't lining up for tea time either. Mostly, he wondered how Bella fit into all this and a few other incidents that they wanted to discuss with us.

"Cullens," he greeted us politely.

_One wrong move and I'll take them down_, one of the bigger wolves thought resisting the urge to growl.

_Easy Paul, they haven't done anything_, one of the smaller wolves thought.

_Yeah, yeah, Seth, just keep a lookout on them_, the wolf, Paul, snapped.

_Someone's got a temper_, Seth teased. Paul growled at him. _Okay, sheesh, wolves just wanna have fun_.

I instantly liked the kid, Seth; he was a refreshing side of the werewolves and was not ruled by prejudice.

"Sam," Carlisle greeted him, "As you know, these are my sons Jasper, Edward, and Emmett," he waved towards Emmett behind us, "My daughters, Rosalie, Alice, _and_ Bella," everyone smiled at that, "and my wife Esme."

_The girl is one of his daughters but she's not a vampire,_ the russet colored wolf pondered. _She certainly is beautiful enough, just not in a leech kind of way_.

"This is Jacob and Paul," Sam motioned to the russet colored wolf and the big one then the smallest one and three other wolves, "Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared."

_What's with the Union flag bandana?_ Jacob thought throwing Jasper funny looks. I stifled a laugh by burying my face in Bella's hair.

"We have several things we wish to discuss and have explained," continued Sam, "The first one being the girl."

"Bella, would you like to explain?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course," replied Bella and stepped out of my embrace. I begrudgingly let her go and watched every step she took towards Carlisle and the werewolves. I know I wasn't the only one. "Now, I'm sure that by knowing what you can turn into and what the Cullens are you'll have no problem believing what I say. I'm an Angel."

_Say what now?_ Embry, Quil, and Jared all thought at the same time.

_Cool!_ thought Seth happily.

_Yeah right, although, if she could prove it. . ._ Paul thought disbelievingly.

_Impossible. More mythical creatures in the same area? Unlikely._ thought Jacob, _But she did smell off for a human when I attacked her that day in the woods_.

"I can see that you doubt me which you shouldn't," continued Bella. She sighed and closed her eyes in a concentrating manner. Seconds later there was a white glow and her white wings appeared on her back making the wolves stumble back in shock. "See, I have wings."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked more curious than anything.

"It's rather complicated but I'm here to protect the Cullens," she answered.

Jacob snorted from his position. _They don't need protecting_.

"From what?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"That's the problem, I don't know what I'm protecting them from," answered Bella, "All I know is that someone or something is after them and it is my job to keep them safe. That being said, I have to ask, have any of you noticed anything weird lately?"

_There are the bodies found near here and the new vampire scent I picked up a few days ago,_ Seth began thinking.

"There are vampire scents around our lands I've never smelled before," replied Sam honestly, "We are worried there could be a vampire attack on our people if we're not careful."

"That will not happen," Carlisle assured them, "We will see them coming."

"Have you picked up a scent like mine?" asked Bella quietly. I heard a slight tremble in her voice and I was by her side once again. She didn't turn around but acknowledged my presence by interlacing our fingers.

The young wolf sniffed the air, the others followed suit, and a flash of recognition passed through his mind. He let out a short bark alerting Sam.

"He has," I muttered so only my family could hear.

Seth ran off into a patch of trees and bushes and returned as a human with only sweatpants on like Sam. He walked forward despite the low growls of the other wolves and stood next to his leader.

"I did smell a scent like yours, I think it was yesterday," said Seth, "It was only for a few seconds and then it vanished."

"Damn," cursed Bella.

"Is that bad?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," confessed Bella.

_Edward, she's feeling betrayed and hurt,_ Jasper informed me, _not to mention a little angry_.

"We don't know much but there is something going on," Carlisle stepped in, "Besides the bodies you mentioned, there have been some murders that could be linked to vampire attacks."

"There are two wolves patrolling the land every night for any signs of other vampires," said Sam, "I suppose we could be in some sort of collaboration while this situation is resolved as long as the treaty isn't broken."

"That would be really helpful Sam," smiled Carlisle, "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing more at this particular moment," he responded, "It would be best if we set up a meeting with our Elders."

"Alright," nodded Carlisle.

_Finally, the stench was getting to me,_ thought Paul.

"Take care of yourselves," Bella spoke up from her silence.

"We will Bella," Seth agreed happily. _I don't know what all the fuss is about, vampires aren't that bad_.

That kid will go far, I thought to myself.

_There wasn't even a fight,_ Emmett thought getting in the car with Rosalie.

_Yes, my sight has returned!_ sang Alice.

The ride back to the house was more serene than it had been and all my family was thinking about was spending _recreational_ time with each other. I doubted Bella would want to be in the house and if she found out things would get awkward; I certainly didn't want to listen to their thoughts right now. Lately I'd been finding it hard to keep myself under control, and I was not talking about the monster side of me that craved for human blood, making me confused. I thought about talking to Jasper but found myself embarrassed to confide in my brother especially when he thought of Bella as a sister. Talking to Emmett was out of the question. He would no doubt try to pulverize me. That left Carlisle and I had no trouble speaking with him about my problems but I didn't know how to approach the topic.

_Calm down, bro,_ Jasper sent waves of calm my way, _Bella is unusually silent and her emotions are troubled_.

We reached the house and I gave Bella my full attention, only she wasn't looking at me but staring out the window with a far away expression. I shook her gently and that seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. She blinked a couple of times and I caught the troubled emotions in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"I get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen soon," she answered looking straight into my eyes, "I never want to leave your side."

A twisted reality hit me all of a sudden that filled me with despair. This was only temporary. When the danger after us passed Bella would leave and move on to her new charge. It didn't matter that I loved her or that I was her soul mate, she was an Angel and I was a vampire. She would have to move on. Away from my family. Away from me.

_You could change her._

A part of my subconscious whispered seductively. I shook the thought away as I would never do that. That would be the most blasphemous sin in the book. This life wasn't for her, Bella was too good and I was sure that the Council ruling the Angels would hunt me down and kill me if I did. I didn't even know if it was possible.

"I never want to leave your side either," I whispered, "My life is where ever you are."

"I wish there was some way we could make this last forever," Bella whispered back, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Without any rules or boundaries, just our love."

I captured the tear with my finger and lifted Bella from her seat needing to hold her close. I hugged her with the most strength I could without hurting her. I wished that too. I did not wait a little more than a hundred years roaming miserably in a pathetic attempt to live just to fall in love with Bella and have her leave. No, I could not sit by and let it happen.

"I wish that too, love," I sighed.

And there is a way.

A way to make it all permanent.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

_"Audra! Audra!" I found myself yelling. _

_I was standing at the beginning of a long dark hallway; there were three doors on either side, scratches on the walls, and frames holding faded pictures. At the end of the corridor stood a closed door with a faint blue glow emanating from the edges. That one. I had to open that door. My body propelled itself forward and I was running towards the light door, only the hall seemed to be getting bigger and the door farther away from me. Animalistic growls permeated the heavy silence of only my fast breathing and my heart stopped. _

_The walls began closing in on either side of me and I shrunk back placing both my hands on the wall to keep from falling. More growls filled the silence and I pushed away with newfound strength. I caught a flash of red and saw my hands covered in blood. It was then that I noticed the hand prints on my clothes and walls but it was not mine. I started running again and found the door just within my reach. With one sharp twist of the knob the door flew open and the light spilled into the hall momentarily blinding me. _

_"Audra!" The words were out of my mouth once again. _

_Fifteen red-eyed vampires stared back at me; all were positioned in a crouch prepared to attack. Their eyes landed on my bloodied hands and let out wild snarls. I readied myself by putting one foot back and bending my knees slightly while my eyes scanned the rest of the room but they stopped short on a pair of dark golden eyes and a mess of bronze hair. An involuntarily gasp escaped my lips at the sight before me, Edward being forcefully held down by six vampires and various pearl white bite marks on his neck. Anger so strong began to boil within me that my hands began to shake and it took every ounce of strength not to lash out or else Edward could get hurt. _

_"Bella!" Edward shouted at the same another voice called my name. _

_Behind the other vampires that weren't holding down Edward was Audra backed against the wall. Her hair was sticking all over the place, her clothes were wrinkled, and her eyes held an underlying fear in them. One of the vampires close to her reached out and pulled her from the wall to the ground much in the same position as Edward. _

_"Choose which to save," a familiar voice whispered next to my ear. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I gritted my teeth together to stop the curses forming on my tongue. "Save the girl or save your mate, both need your help more than you know . . . who will you save?" _

_"What makes you think I will let either one of them die?" I spat, "I'm not like you, William." _

_"From where I'm standing, you are," he said, "Disappointing and deceiving." _

_"No," I hissed. _

_"Yes you are," he taunted, "and look, Edward gets to pay for that." _

_I focused my attention back to Edward in time to see the vampires holding him sink their teeth into his pale skin. My lips emitted a soft cry of despair that was drowned out by Edward's roar of pain. William placed both his hands on my arms to keep me from running over to him as they began torturing him. _

_"Personally, I'd pick to save the girl," he continued, "At least it won't hurt that much when you have to leave her because I will come for you and you will never see Edward again." _

_"NO!" I shouted pushing William back and breaking free from his hold; Edward roared again. "Edward!" _

_"Bella! Bella!" _

"Bella!"

My eyes shot open in panic and Edward's name fell from my lips. The golden eyes that I loved so much stared back at me with worry as well as a few others. I shot up from the bed and threw my arms around Edward in an effort to make sure he was alright. His arms wrapped around me and whispered soothing words in my ear.

"You're trembling, love," Edward said.

I pulled away to get a good look of his face in fear that it had not just been a dream. To my relief there were no bite marks or signs of pain on his face, only a concerned expression. Then I ran my hand over his arm to make sure there wasn't anything there either. I fell back on the bed rubbing my eyes with my hand feeling drained; it was like I could still hear Edward's yelling in pain, Audra's voice calling me, and William taunting.

It was just a dream.

All a dream.

Right?

"Bella?" I heard Alice call me.

I looked around and found her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with concern. Jasper was standing behind her with the same expression.

"Just a nightmare," I answered reassuringly, although, it didn't help that my voice broke at the end.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

I shook my head but then nodded.

Alice and Jasper walked out of the room silently leaving me and Edward alone. I looked up at Edward to calm myself and sighed happily when it worked. He disentangled the sheets from around my body and pulled my damp hair away from my face. A surge of love passed through me at the gentle care he was giving me. I pulled him down to my level and buried my face in the crook of his neck in turn he cut the space between us. The fear that was creeping into my mind faded and I felt myself smile. I placed a soft kiss on Edward's neck, smiled even more when he let out a growl, and took a deep breath to start.

"I was in a dark hallway," I began quietly, "yelling for Audra."

"Audra Braiden?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why," I answered, "There was a door at the end of the corridor and a blue glow was coming from inside it. I began to run towards it when I heard growling from somewhere behind me, like an animal, then I stopped because I felt like I was being suffocated and when I started to run again I saw there was blood on my hands."

I paused and took a few moments to get my emotions under control. "The blood wasn't mine though. I reached the door and found myself calling Audra's name again only I froze at what was inside the room. There were fifteen red-eyed vampires all ready to attack me but that wasn't the worst part, Edward, six of those vampires were holding _you_ down."

"Shh, it was all a dream," murmured Edward soothingly.

"You had bite marks all over your neck and that sight alone made my blood boil like you wouldn't believe. You shouted my name at the same time someone else did and when I looked I saw Audra backed against the wall by a vampire. She too was thrown to the floor just like you and then . . . he appeared."

Edward tensed up but didn't say anything.

"It was William," I said.

"Who is William?" Edward blurted out hissing a little.

"He's someone I really hate," I answered, "To put it shortly, he's one of the Royal Angels that never seemed to leave me alone no matter what I did."

That was putting it mildly but Edward didn't need to know how much William really bothered me.

"Bastard," Edward muttered low enough that I almost didn't hear. There was tinkling laughter somewhere from the house. "What happened next Bella?"

"He asked me to choose between the two of you because you both needed my help," _He also said I was like him whom I'm believing_, "and I chose you and then the vampires started torturing you Edward while you called for me."

I finished crying and buried my face once again in Edward's neck needing the safe feeling he provided me. He didn't say anything as I cried and the tears dried up quickly with the sweet nothing's whispered in my ear. Then I began to feel silly getting worked up over a nightmare but my reaction was well justified since I tended to dream about the future, I just hoped that it wouldn't come true.

"What time is it?" I asked after we'd been lying together in silence for a while.

"4:30 am, still too early to get up," answered Edward, "Why don't you go back to sleep, I promise I'll still be here when you wake up again."

"You better be or you'll find yourself stuck on a cloud mister," I threatened but teased Edward at the same time.

"As long as I'm stuck there with you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Well of course," was the last thing I said before I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful state of sleep.

*** * ***

"Please Bella, can I change?" Alice asked me for the thousandth time since school began five hours ago. She was wearing mismatched clothes just like I had dared her to and I could tell it took every ounce of her strength not to run home to change.

"Go change Alice," I told her. She hugged me, nearly squeezing the life out of me, and ran down the hall to her locker. I shook my head laughing and met up with Edward outside the cafeteria.

"Alice?" He asked grinning.

"Alice," I confirmed, "I guess she has suffered enough, I've never met anyone quite as fashion forward as Alice and I've been around a few designers."

"You have?!" Alice shrieked right next to my ear making me jump and trip over my own two feet. Fortunately Edward caught me before I hit the ground but that didn't stop the embarrassed blush from pooling in my cheeks and the stares from the people around us.

"You guys have got to stop doing that or you will kill your Angel," I breathed out holding my hand over my speeding heart. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome _my Bella_." I threw Edward a questioning look wondering why he'd used that half protective and half possessive tone.

"Mike Newton," Alice whispered.

Ohh.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted me eagerly but giving Edward a hesitant look.

"Hi Mike," I said wondering what he was up to.

"Um, I just wanted to see if, you know, you wanted to go to a movie later tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Uh," I looked to Edward and Alice for help. I didn't exactly want to go this kid's spirit, however misplaced it was. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"I'm taking Bella out tonight," Edward stepped in, "and she's busy every night this week, the next and the next and the next too."

"Come on Bella, I need to talk to you about your outfit for tonight," Alice chirped and took my hand from Edward's, "You're going to look fabulous!"

"Yay," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could gather at the prospect of clothes talking with Alice anything could happen.

"Right, okay, bye," Mike murmured and walked back to his table where Jessica was on the verge of glaring at me.

"We're really going on a date I take it," I sighed.

"Did you know that I've never taken you out on a date?" Edward asked as we sat down, "That, in it of itself, is a crime."

"What a prick," Emmett laughed, "And you're going out with this guy Bella?"

"I'm not a prick," Edward defended himself.

"To avoid being one," Rosalie interrupted, "When are you taking me out Emmett?"

Jasper, Alice, and Edward snickered while I tried stifling my laughter. Emmett was gaping like a fish out of water before regaining his composure and a boyish smile grazed his face.

"Rosie, we're married," said Emmett.

"Ohh," Jasper and Edward teased, Alice giggled, and I just watched as a spectator. Emmett shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, I have noticed," Rosalie said leaning away from Emmett and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So just because we're married you aren't going to take me out anymore?"

"No, Rose, it's not like that," Emmett retracted, "We don't _go out_, it's a girly thing."

"Ohh." Now Alice had joined to the teasing.

"A girly thing," Rose raised her voice a bit, "Well then, what do we do Emmett?"

"You know," Emmett looked at us for help, he knew he wasn't going to win against Rosalie no matter what he said or did.

"Yeah?" Rose pressed on.

"Emmett will shut up now," he sighed defeated.

"Emmett is smart," smiled Rosalie, "and he won't be happy for a while."

"And moving on," Alice grinned, "Rose we have to get Bella ready for her big date."

"Of course," Rosalie said.

"Now that everyone has taken a sudden interest in our relationship we must end it," said Edward, "The bell is about to ring."

A second later the bell rang just like he said and the Cullen kids headed to their classrooms. Edward held me back as I was getting up, I had asked the question with my eyes but he pointed at the students leaving the cafeteria. When everyone had filed out, even the lunch ladies, he cuddled up to me. I was somewhat surprised at his sudden forwardness, not that I didn't like it.

"We're gonna be late, Edward," I said squirming when his nose touched a ticklish spot on my neck.

"We are not going to class Miss Swan," he said using that seductive smooth voice of his. If he didn't stop that I was going to hyperventilate.

"T-then where are we going?" I asked.

"To our place," replied Edward chuckling, "They're doing blood typing in Biology and there will be a short fire drill in Gym."

"Let's go then," I pushed Edward away just enough for me to become grounded and un-jelly my legs.

According to Edward no one saw us leave the school grounds, except his siblings, so I relaxed against the car seat after he assured me that they would be getting home alright. Claire de Lune filled the comfortable silence between us and soon I was humming along happily. Edward parked the car in front of the house, mentioning something about Esme not being home at the moment, and then he was running through the forest with me in his arms; didn't even give me the chance to explain that I could fly there just fine. Soon enough he placed me back on my feet and I ran around the meadow just for fun. Edward didn't seem to like this because he caught me and pulled me down to the ground with him.

"What was that for I was having fun?"

"I missed you," Edward pouted. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his strong chest.

"It's been a while since we've been here," I murmured.

"A lot of things have happened," Edward pointed out.

"Are you worried Edward?" I asked suddenly lifting my head and looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean, love?" asked Edward.

I caught a strange expression flitter around his eyes and then it was gone.

"I don't know," I answered hesitantly, "Yesterday after we got back from the meeting with the werewolves you seemed kind of sad."

"Don't mind me," Edward sighed, "Just thinking."

"I don't want you to be sad," I told him, "It makes me sad also."

"Bella," Edward said my name rather emotionally. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I smiled and draped my body over his in a shielding manner.

I did not want him to be sad because whatever it was that plagued his mind was hurting him. I also knew that he wasn't telling me the whole truth about just thinking, there was something there no doubt something he wanted to tell me but wouldn't. When he was ready he'd tell me, I just hope it was soon. Nothing else was said and I was falling asleep when Edward's phone went off.

"Hello?" answered Edward. "Oh, Alice, what is it? What?!"

I sat up quickly in reaction to his raised voice. He looked at me and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Alice, nothing's happened here," he continued in a strained voice, "I promise. What did you see?"

This peaked my curiosity even more but I didn't ask any questions.

"When? Tonight?" Edward kept asking questions, "Okay, I'll tell her and don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Bye Alice."

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as he shut his phone.

"Alice called to . . . check on us," he answered.

"That's it?"

"No, she also had a vision that we would have visitors tonight," added Edward.

"Vampire visitors," I guessed.

"Yes," replied Edward, "The coven up in Denali."

Denali. Why does that name sound familiar? I'm pretty sure I've heard it somewhere before. Wait, I got it! The day Jasper and Emmett were telling me stories about Edward's past, and only one name came to mind.

Tanya.

* * *

**So, what you'd all think? You know I love hearing it all. :P **

**Shout Out Time: Big, huge, shout out to Kathie! Of course, to everyone else too! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	39. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 37. **

_Recommendation for this Update: _

**_We Love You_** by **_brittany b  
Sanctuary in the Asylum_ by _The Romanticidal Edwardian  
__Suicide Girl_** by **_Lollirotxox_**  
Awesome stories, you guys should go check it out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"You didn't tell him about Tanya," I accused Alice as soon as she hung up the phone.

Alice threw her cell phone onto my bed and shifted nervously, "I know but if I would have he-"

"Would have freaked out and not come back to the house with Bella for how ever long the Denali's decide to stay," I cut her off, "Typical Edward reaction."

"It's not like they're going to be here when the Denali's arrive so technically he's in the clear," Alice added in, "Besides, with the way Tanya is acting it would be best if she sees Edward with Bella, _after_ their date."

"Why pixie, did you see something else?" I asked her switching into worry mode.

"Not much really," she shrugged, "Four out of five times, Tanya and Bella end up in a fight."

"Did someone say fight?" Emmett burst in our room looking excited.

"Bella wins of course, Edward gets possessive," said Alice, "but one thing led to the other and you don't wanna know."

"Oh," I said then understood, "Oh!"

"I don't get it," pouted Emmett.

"It's not that hard to guess, Emmy," I spoke to my husband adoringly for the first time since we left the cafeteria. Of course I was still mad and would make him pay for it later but at this precise moment I was over it.

"Ooh," understanding light in Emmett's golden eyes and he let out a giggle resembling Alice's, "Eddie and Bells getting it on."

"I'd rather not hear and/or feel anyone _getting it on_," Jasper said striding into the room quoting Emmett, "Especially Edward and Bella."

"You don't complain when it comes to Rose and me," Emmett said.

"I do complain," sighed Jasper, "Difference is, you're a married couple on the other hand they are not and I'd prefer if Edward would keep it in his pants and away from my little sister."

Emmett and Alice burst out laughing at Jasper's speech while I just shook my head at my brother's wishes. I wanted to laugh at him but part of me agreed; I was educated with strong morals so he must have been whipped with them not to mention he had been the protective older brother to his younger sisters.

"Moving on," I interrupted before the conversation got out of hand and turned to Alice, "What's Bella going to wear?"

Alice fell silent and began to pace at human speed, "Obviously it has to be an outfit that shows off her natural beauty with ease and of course has Edward drooling but something light 'cause it's gonna be a little warm believe it or not."

"This is where Emmett and I leave," Jasper added in and dragged Emmett out of the room, "Let's go play Wii."

"I know!" exclaimed Alice and ran out of the room. Five seconds later she ran back into the room with shiny eyes and showed me a dress; I grinned at her selection. "I'll get a few other accessories, you get everything else ready for when Bella arrives."

"Got it," I sung happily then we got to work.

Fifteen minutes later I caught Edward's voice and Bella's laughter not far from the house just as I was finishing getting everything ready. Alice squealed from her room and placed the dress she had picked out on the bed then went downstairs to greet them. Esme was on the phone with Carlisle and said her good bye's when she heard Edward and Bella approaching, I knew how happy she was with their relationship.

"Bella!" Alice greeted Bella most likely giving her an Emmett style hug.

"Me . . . need . . . breathe . . ." I heard Bella huff.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Alice, "Bella come with me and Edward, go somewhere else."

I laughed at the short dismissal she gave him and greeted Bella as she was dragged in by Alice. Bella seemed a little frightened with the amount of make-up and such on the vanity but I gave her a reassuring smile, one that let her know that _I_ wouldn't jump the cliff like Alice would.

"I presume you have an outfit for me," Bella sighed in defeat.

"Yes I do," Alice responded, "Go get changed and Rose will finish you off."

Bella gulped, at the choice of words no doubt.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm more interested in finishing Edward off when he sees you," I giggled.

I heard a low growl come from Edward's room, I didn't pay attention to it like usual. I expected Bella to come to Edward's defense but instead she laughed and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Oh yes, she's a natural Cullen girl.

"Less talking, more changing," Alice pushed Bella to the bathroom, "Your outfit is in there already."

"I'm going Alice," said Bella and disappeared.

"Edward, get changed!" Alice poked her head out the door and yelled, "Don't make me come up there and change you myself."

Edward growled again in response. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the bathroom door when it opened still making sure my thoughts were blocked. Bella came out ready in the dress Alice had picked out, a beautiful pastel yellow that fell down to her knees. The straps, neckline and bottom were made of white lace and the dress had two yellow colors contrasting against each other in a way that allowed them to show off. Underneath her chest there was a white satin ribbon that tied at the front making Bella's waist appear smaller and more feminine. I caught sight of her shoes and approved, they were blue open toed wedges with a twisted pleated front.

"In case you do get cold," Alice said giving Bella a cardigan.

It was blue of course just like the shoes and cropped with a v-neck and a drawstring waist tying at the front. There were a few buttons down the front that blended in perfectly so you couldn't see them unless you knew they were there. The neck, hem and cuffs had a cute frilled finish that complimented the dress too.

"I actually like this outfit Alice," Bella smiled and did a little spin.

"Now for the finish," I grinned and began to work my magic with Alice working on her hair.

I kept the make up light and fun and natural, nothing serious. Just a tad of eye liner, a brush of light shimmering brown to bring out the eyes, a dash of blush, and a dip of clear lip gloss. Alice on the other hand was having too much fun playing with Bella's hair. Fortunately she settled for loose curls and added a pretty gold-clear crystal flowered head band. I reached into my accessories box and pulled out a matching jeweled bangle bracelet then placed it on her wrist.

"Done," Alice and I squealed at the same time.

We stepped back to let Bella take a good look at herself and smiled in triumph when she gasped. Her eyes took in her form slowly and turned around swiftly before pulling us into a hug.

"Thank you guys," Bella said, "I look beautiful."

"Tell us something we don't know," Alice said, "You were already beautiful Bella, we just helped you see it."

"Now let's go downstairs and wow Edward," I laughed.

I heard Edward rush downstairs and the excited whispers from Emmett and Jasper. Alice and I went down the stairs together and Bella followed shortly after. It was epic how Edward's jaw dropped, like in the movies, and his eyes widened. The unnecessary air in his lungs left him and the sight of Edward gave Bella the same reaction.

"Simply beautiful," Edward whispered.

"Damn, Bella looks hot," Emmett whispered to Jasper. If it had been any other person I would have been jealous but I saw the brotherly love in his eyes when he looked at her.

Esme beamed happily as she watched her son and daughter reach out for each other in the only way they could with an innocent gesture. She took out a camera and snapped a picture on the unsuspecting couple; it reminded me a lot of a mother taking pictures on their child's prom.

Better get going Edward, I thought to my brother.

Unless he wanted to stick around and wait for Tanya to arrive, I'm sure there would be a lot of drama. He seemed to have heard me because in the next instant he was bidding us a good night and escorting Bella out the door.

"Have her home early Edward," Emmett yelled loud enough for Bella to hear too. I smacked him upside the head and ran up to our room closing the door behind me.

Ten minutes later there was a small knock on the door. I got up from the window seat, where I was reading a magazine, confused and opened the door. I was expecting Alice on the other side ready to tell me that she'd had a vision of the Denali's not far from our house. I was even expecting Esme. What I was not expecting was Emmett on his knees giving me his signature boyish smile I fell in love with and six colorful roses.

"Emmett?" I let my confusion show.

Without standing up from the ground he answered, "I'm sorry I made you mad."

I swore I felt my undead heart skip a beat. I didn't say a word and let my eyes speak for me. I let him know that I was mad but nothing could ever be serious enough for him to feel as if he had to apologize this way. I would always forgive him because I loved him.

He stood up from his spot on the ground and closed the door behind him. He shifted nervously on his feet before approaching me and took my hand in his. I let him lead and grew curious when he sat me at the front of the bed near the very edge. Once again he dropped to his knees putting the six roses next to him and stared into my eyes. If it weren't for the fact that I'd just had my vampire day, or 'A-day' as Emmett called it, not long ago I do believe I would be in one now; I felt like I was close to one. Something changed in Emmett's eyes and a new emotion took hold leaving me reeling at the sight of it.

My husband was having his vampire day.

The smile on his face widened in realization and he stood up to turn off all the lights in the room. In the darkness I could see perfectly fine but I suspected it was all for effect. Emmett returned to his position with a light candle in his hands which he placed on the floor in front of him. I couldn't conceal my emotions and sunk to my knees in front of him in the same way he was.

"I knew it was you who would save me," he whispered hypnotizing me, "When my eyes met yours I knew it'd be forever and the shamed feelings you had of this life would be silenced. Love at first sight."

Emmett picked the lavender colored rose from the ground and threw it on the bed behind me without breaking eye contact.

"After Carlisle turned me, through the bloodlust, I gravitated towards you," continued Emmett, "You spoke and I listened with my heart, you asked and I gave you anything without question. I couldn't deny the feeling of warmth you filled me with when you let me look at you as a person. I was filled with your friendship."

He picked the yellow colored rose and threw in on the bed also but this time he leaned forward and skimmed my cheek with his lips then fell back.

"You let me in," he carried on, "I had never seen a more strong yet broken woman and still you helped _me_ with myself. You stood with grace and elegance, not long after, your sad smile turned joyful. You demanded admiration."

He picked the pink colored rose and repeated the motion and this time it was my other cheek. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the intensity of it all and grew breathless.

"As young as you were I saw the innocence and new beginning in your eyes as I taught you it was okay to let go," said Emmett smiling, "The innocence never left."

He picked the white rose and threw it behind me as well then placed a gentle kiss on my lips that took me back to the first time I let myself open up to Emmett.

"Imagine my surprise when you actually married me, I never knew I could feel such desire," chuckled Emmett, "Eternal life had never sounded better. I basked in the glory of my passion for you."

Emmett picked the orange rose and threw it too. He made a trail of small kisses down my jaw and to my ear that left me panting.

"Beauty and perfection," he murmured, "I would do anything for you and I find it hard to control any aspect of myself, like my wise cracks, when it comes to you because I need to show the world you are mine. I love you Rosalie."

"And you are mine," I growled taking hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, "I love you Emmett."

*** * * **

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" Emmett asked as we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Do you even have to ask?" I grinned at him.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" the familiar voice of Tanya snapped us out of our serenity.

In the living room sitting on the couches was the Denali family talking with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Elezear and Carmen sat in the same couch with Esme and Carlisle looking happy but somehow guarded. Irina and Kate sat with Jasper and Alice, both were sporting happy smiles. Tanya was standing up and smiling at us although I caught the over excited glance she threw over our shoulder. She was waiting for Edward no doubt. How long had they been there?

"Hey guys," Emmett greeted them grinning. "When did you all get here?"

"About thirty minutes ago," answered Tanya, "We didn't want to interrupt."

I'm sure you didn't.

"How was your trip?" I asked politely.

"A little tiring but nothing a good hunting won't cure," replied Carmen warmly.

"I've been meaning to ask Carlisle," Elezear spoke up, "I've noticed a strange scent in and around the house."

"Oh yes," started Carlisle, "We've had a very special visitor around here and a new addition to our family."

"New addition?" Tanya asked rather sharply.

"A new sister," Alice burst out, "She's so beautiful and amazing and-"

"Honey, let's let Carlisle explain," Jasper interrupted her placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Carlisle continue," Alice said.

"For the sake of time and confusion I'll give the short version," Carlisle took over, "We seem to be having some trouble here and we've been . . . enlightened . . . with an Angel."

"Literally," added Emmett.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kate said looking from Emmett to Carlisle. "An Angel?"

"Turns out we aren't the only mythical creatures out there besides the werewolves," Emmett butted in again. I didn't even bother reprimanding him, the sooner they knew the better.

"An Angel, white wings and halo?" Carmen asked confused.

"I've not seen the halo but there are definitely white wings," replied Carlisle.

Good question, does Bella have a halo?

"Wow," Carmen and Kate breathed out awed.

"Where is she?" asked Irina.

"She's out with Edward," Esme answered smiling.

She said it.

"Edward's found his mate then," Elezear clarified. Carlisle nodded.

I wonder if it's possible for a vampire to explode, because Tanya certainly looked like she wanted to.

"I'd like to see that," Tanya said, then murmured, "with my own eyes."

Looks like someone doubts Esme's word. I caught Alice's gaze and knew she'd heard that too.

"I know you guys will absolutely love her," Alice gushed, "Her names Isabella Swan, Bella for short, as soon as you look at her you can't help but be drawn in."

"Not to mention she can fly and become like invisible and a bunch of other stuff," Emmett joined in with the gushing.

"We all love her," I added in and watched as Tanya's eyes widened in amazement at my statement.

"I think I need to freshen up," said Tanya and excused herself.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"You look beautiful tonight Bella," Edward said for the tenth time since we'd left the house thirty minutes ago. Again, for the tenth time, I blushed brightly and hid my face shyly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said. That was a lie. He looked breathless as always with his black pants, dark blue shirt, and dark jacket.

I tried to wiggle out any information that would give away some clue as to where we were going but no such luck. All he said was that he wanted it to be a surprise. I told him I hated surprises which caused him to laugh.

"Here we are," announced Edward after ten minutes.

I looked out the window for the first time; Edward kept distracting me, and saw a restaurant named _La Bella Italia_. It wasn't big but it looked fancy enough to make me a little nervous. I didn't want Edward spending a lot on me especially this place since he wouldn't be the one eating. Like the gentlemen he was, Edward opened my door and helped me out. As soon as we walked through the glass doors I felt like everyone had gone silent and all eyes were on us.

"Everybody's staring," I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled and placed his arm around my waist, "I'm with you, besides that couple isn't. Oh wait, they just looked."

"Welcome to La Bella Italia," a warm voice greeted us. A pretty young woman probably no older than twenty stood behind a podium and was giving us a kind smile. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well thank you," Edward replied smoothly and with a smile. "May we have a private booth please?"

"Well, a booth just opened in the corner," the girl answered looking at a book in front of her, "Would that be fine?"

"Perfect," said Edward.

"Alright, I'll let one of the waiters know," she said, "Enjoy your dinner."

She pressed a button next to her book and immediately a waitress appeared. The waitress paused mid step as her eyes fell on Edward and a seductive smile made its way onto her face. She walked the last couple of steps with an extra sway in her hips and gave me a small glare.

"Private booth this way," she spoke and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

My hold on Edward tightened possessively and I tried my hardest not to glare right back at her. We followed her and thanked her when she showed us the booth. I slid in the seat without taking my eyes off Edward and let out an unexpected hiss of jealousy when the girl brushed her hand over his arm. The waitress didn't notice a thing but Edward sure did.

"I'll be right back," she said speaking only to Edward.

"Bella, did you just hiss at the waitress?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No," I answered with a small pout.

"Yes you did," chuckled Edward, "Were you jealous?"

I shook my head and muttered, "Should have kept her hands to herself."

"Honestly, I didn't even notice her," Edward said, "I was too busy admiring you."

"What can I get you and your sister?"

She did not just make that assumption.

Edward was about to speak but I spoke first. "Oh sweetie, she called me your sister. How cute is that?"

The waitress took on a confused look, so did Edward.

"It's a good thing I'm _not_ or else I wouldn't be able to do _this_," I continued then leaned over and captured Edward's lips with my own. I raised my hand slowly from my lap and ran it through his bronze hair.

"My mistake," I heard the girl spit out and then fading footsteps.

"Do you think she'd mistake me for your sister again?" I whispered in Edward's ear and sat back giggling.

"Hell no," he breathed out.

"Good," I grinned, "Now what shall I order?"

I picked up the menu and skimmed through it although my eyes weren't really focused on the paper in front of me. I was trying not to let Edward know that if I weren't trying so hard to keep calm my heart would have been all over the place.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" a male's voice interrupted the silence.

"One lemonade for me, please," I replied.

"Two lemonades," Edward said with a slight growl.

"Right away," the waiter said and gave ma flirtatious smile. Uh-oh.

"Now who's jealous," I teased Edward.

"I'm not jealous," Edward denied, "I'm merely protecting what's mine in the most subtle way possibly."

"What's yours, huh?"

"Absolutely," he responded.

"If you say so," I shrugged the teasing smile still on my face.

"Are you ready to order?" the same woman that greeted us asked. I liked her. I wonder what happened to the other two.

"May I have the mushroom ravioli," I placed my order and turned to Edward. He looked at the menu disgruntled.

"I'll have the special," he said.

"Right away," the girl said and headed towards the kitchen.

Our order came quickly, the ravioli for me and the special which turned out to be soup, with no more intrusion from both of the previous waiters. Edward somehow managed to finish his soup and lemonade without eating most of it, though; he did make funny faces at the taste. In between bites he would ask me random questions and told me more stories of his family through the years, mostly he mentioned the ones that ended up embarrassing Emmett and Jasper.

Once we were finished Edward paid quickly like he knew I would argue and left a large tip for the hostess. I did not have a problem with that. Edward settled me in the passenger seat and he was driving off. I wanted to ask so badly where we were going but didn't knowing he'd say it was a surprise.

"You can ask, love," Edward broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked immediately.

"Somewhere special," answered Edward throwing a dazzling smile my way. No fair, he cheated.

Since he wouldn't say anything else I let my eyes wander out the window and watch the scenery pass by. Trees, trees, and more trees. Unlike other times I wasn't so bothered by them they were having a calming effect even Edward's fast driving. My mind had wandered off when I realized Edward had slowed down and was pulling over.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked.

"I'd like to surprise you so would it be alright if I could blindfold you?"

"Okay," I answered.

Edward slipped a blindfold over my eyes and the world grew dark. I was growing ever curious to the plans Edward had ahead for us. Time changed and the car came to another stop. Edward's cold hand brushed over my cheek and down my arm until it rested on my hand; in its wake he left a trail of fire. There was a rush of air and then I was out of the car thanks to Edward. I stayed silent trusting him completely.

"Just a short run away," Edward said in my ear.

He pulled me into his arms and the gust of surprising warm air blew through my hair. Just like he said, the run was short and he was setting me down on something soft.

"Where are we?" I asked after he put me down.

"Look," he said and lifted the blindfold.

I couldn't even manage a gasp when I saw where Edward had taken me. There was a grand white moon shinning brightly above us throwing a glow to the surroundings. We were situated on top of a cliff and below us were a sea of green trees. Edward sat down next to me in the blanket I didn't even know he brought.

"It's amazing," I told him.

"Bella," Edward called my name like a gentle whisper, "I've waited so long for you and now that you've come to me I never want to let you go."

"I've waited for you too," I said back, tears were pooling in my eyes.

"I never knew my grandmother and just grew up with the stories my mother told me of her," spoke Edward, "My mother told me that she died the night after I was born and left a box for me to open on my eighteenth birthday. After Carlisle changed me I went back to my house to look for it and I never opened it until a few days ago."

I did not say a word and waited for him to continue.

"I did read the letter that was attached to it decades ago," he sighed, "There was only a sentence written, it said: _For your guardian Angel, my grandson, do not let her go. Love, your grandmother_."

Wow.

"What was in the box?"

"This," replied Edward and placed something around my neck. I looked down and saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a double-chained design, on the first chain was a round, blue sparkling crystal and on the second chain was a heart-shaped locket.

"Edward, I couldn't," I said, "It's your grandmother's."

"She gave it to me so I could give it to my guardian Angel and that's you," Edward said, "I would have no one else wear it but you, my love."

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes and wasn't even ashamed when they fell. I embraced Edward and let the love I felt for him flow through me and to him. This is where I'm meant to be I know it.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Oh. My. God.

Edward gave Bella his grandmother's necklace!

He wouldn't even let us near the little box and it was only because I had a vision of him opening it that I knew what was inside. I didn't tell anyone else and this only proved that Edward and Bella were meant to be together. Wait until Tanya gets a wind of this!

Speaking of Tanya, where is she?

I stepped away from Jasper's embrace and hurried inside the house through the back door so no one would see me. My family and the Denali's were catching up and enjoying the evening outside but one girl was missing. A scuffling noise upstairs caught my attention; it was coming from Bella's room. I ran upstairs quietly and looked just in time to see Tanya pick up a few pieces of paper. She kept them in her hand for a few seconds and then she _ripped_ them. The pieces of paper fell to the ground and the black bold letters caught my eye: **Bella's Lullaby**.

Oh no she didn't.

Option 1: I could go in there and call her on it. Option 2: I could leave it and wait for Bella, and most likely Edward, to find out. Either one could end up getting ugly.

Tanya spun around and was walking out of the room when she noticed me standing out in the hall, "Hey Alice, I didn't see you there."

"What'cha doing up here Tanya?" I asked her sweetly, better to play it oblivious for now.

"Oh nothing, the _girl's_ scent caught my attention," she replied trying to act nonchalant.

"The girl's name is Bella," I told her.

"Whatever," Tanya rolled her eyes, "I think we all know why Edward is with her."

"Enlighten me," I crossed my arms waiting for her answer.

"She's just a distraction," said Tanya simply, "He's obviously been waiting for me."

"He's obviously been trying to get away from you," I hissed.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice," she chanted with a slight giggle, "Edward has just been confused."

"I don't think so," I narrowed my eyes at her, "Stay away from my brother and if you do anything to hurt my sister I will hurt you."

With that said I walked back downstairs and into the waiting arms of my husband. Fortunately, it seemed that no one had heard my little conversation with Tanya or Esme might have a few scolding words for me about politeness. I checked Jasper's watch for the time and found it wasn't long before Edward and Bella would arrive.

"What are you feeling so smug about?" Jasper asked trailing a finger down my arm in a distracting manner.

"Nothing to worry about," I said then added, "Yet."

"If you say so darling . . . " Jasper's voice faded away.

_"So nice to meet you again," a man with dirty blond hair tied back said looking at someone in front of him. I couldn't take a good look at who it was because they were obscured by a tree. _

_I did see something though. _

_Red eyes. _

_This was not a good man. _

_"James as well as I," there was a flash of red and woman appeared next to the guy. _

_"What do we need to do now?" James flashed a dangerous smile. _

_James. Victoria. _

_Why do the names sound so familiar?_

_I couldn't place where I had seen them before but something told me they were closer than it seemed. _

_"Stay out of the area so the werewolves don't pick up your scent and if you can manage to do that you can take your pick of the humans in town or in the city," an unfamiliar voice said. It was the voice of a young woman and coming from the person I couldn't see. _

_"I'd rather pick the girl with the Cullens, her scent is quite delectable," James licked his lips. _

_"No!" the unknown girl said, "She is off limits, for now." _

_"We'll have our fun soon, baby," Victoria said. _

_"Inform Laurent of the orders and I'll get back to you soon," the girl said. _

_Then the vision faded. _

_

* * *

_

**So, what'd you guys think? You know I love hearing it all, especially the theories. **

**Shout Out Time: TO EVERYONE! :D **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	40. Chapter 38

**Okay guys, here's chapter 38! **

_Recommendations for this Update: _

_**Ivy Tree**_ by **_BlindingFirefly_**

_**A Haunting**_ by **_zykopup _**

Awesome stories to go read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . I'm too tried to think of something else. **

* * *

**Emmett POV**

One more comment and she was going to burst, not figuratively nor literally speaking, she was just going to explode. I found that strange since my Rosie and Tanya always got along so well in the past, now there was tension between them. I noticed Alice throwing Tanya a glare full of warning and that was rare too. Something was definitely going on there, try as I might I couldn't really focus on it though except on my wife. To think, all of this was happening before Edward and Bella arrived.

Oh, Edward and Bella.

Tanya wanted Edward. Edward did not want Tanya. Bella was going to bring Tanya down from her high horse, not that I had anything against Tanya . . . okay, maybe I did but it was because of the type of schemes she came up with to get Edward in her bed. That is something I'm not going to stand for no matter how much I think Edward needs it. But now that Bella is in the picture I don't want anyone hurting their relationship, whether Edward's figured it out or not yet they are going to end up married and if I know that then he shouldn't be that far away from the obvious conclusion. Well, this is Edward we're talking about. The guy who over thinks just about everything.

"Why are the girls so high strung?" Jasper asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I have no idea," I answered him honestly, "But I bet it has something to do with Tanya."

"Ah, of course," he acknowledged amusingly. "It's almost midnight."

"Edward and Bella should be here any minute," I said excitingly.

"Rosalie, I'm surprised you've accepted this girl so easily into your family seeing as she's not a vampire and all," Tanya spoke casually to Rose and if I didn't know any better she was baiting her . . . again.

"I already told you, her name is Bella, and I didn't _accept_ her so easily," Rose responded through gritted teeth, "She _earned_ my respect and her place in our family, unlike others."

Ooh, that was an indirect burn right there.

"What did she do that was so wonderful?" asked Tanya.

"A lot of things," Alice was the one who answered. She appeared in the living room with a hard expression on her face which was unusual for her. "They're almost going to be here, now I need to go talk to Carlisle."

"Is something wrong Alice?" asked Jasper jumping from his seat on the couch and running over to her.

Alice didn't answer right away, which worried me a little, but she sighed and then answered, "No, nothing's wrong, not really."

"Did you see something?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered slowly, "But I'd like to talk to Carlisle first and then Bella just to let her know what I've seen so she's on alert."

"Okay, sweetheart," said Jasper placing a kiss on Alice's forehead.

"Keep _her_ under control when _they_ arrive," Alice whispered to Jasper.

I'm assuming the 'her' was Tanya and the 'they' was Edward and Bella.

"No problem," grinned Jasper and sat back down on the couch.

Ten minutes later I heard the familiar hum of my brother's Volvo speeding through our drive way. I ran all over the house screaming the good news and ran outside when I heard the sweet laughter of my littlest sister then my brother's. Hey hey, they're both in a good mood. I wonder if . . . no, Emmett don't go there or else Rosalie will know. She always knows.

"Bella!" I swept her up in hug and spun her around several times.

"Air," whispered Bella and I released her at once.

Edward caught Bella in an overprotective hug and hissed at me. "Emmett!"

"What?" I said innocently, "I missed Bella."

"A little more carefully please," said Edward, "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," Bella assured him, "and now I'm in your arms."

"Oh please," Tanya muttered, "Don't make me sick."

I turned around surprised at Tanya's bold comment and found her leaning against the door frame of the front door. She had on a bored expression with underlying disgust aimed at Bella. I sneaked a glance at Edward and saw him pull on a polite mask, even though I could see the growl of outrage in his eyes. Before anyone else could speak, Esme came through the front door brushing past Tanya and straight for them; I had to stifle my laughter.

"Bella, Edward, you're finally home," smiled Esme happily, "Come inside the Denali's have arrived."

"Esme," Bella greeted her with the same amount of happiness which faded a little, "What if they don't like me?"

"Angel-Bells, I'll be damn-, darned," I changed my vocabulary seeing the warning look on Esme's face, "if they don't love you."

"You've nothing to worry about dear," Esme said reassuringly.

"Besides, I would never let anyone hurt you, physically or emotionally," Edward whispered. He leaned down and whispered something else into Bella's ear I couldn't quite make out. Bella giggled and blushed.

Oho, must've been pretty good.

"Bella!" a certain pixie called out from the inside.

"We're coming pixie," Bella said.

Esme and I headed inside, Tanya was already gone, and met the rest of the family and the Denali's in the living room. Edward and Bella walked in a few seconds later and when they did everyone seemed to freeze. No one spoke as they continued to stare at them and I wondered why they were looking at them in such way.

"Bella," Carlisle broke the silence first, though his voice was full of _emotion_, "This is the Denali family we've told you about, Eleazer and Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Tanya."

Bella smiled and waved, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Carmen and Kate couldn't help the contagious smile that spread across their faces and waved back. Eleazer and Irina stared at Bella and then a warm smile spread across their faces too. Tanya on the other hand plastered the most fakest smile I'd ever seen in my life.

"So this is the lovely Bella all you Cullens have been gushing about," Tanya said, "You're such a cutie."

Cutie?

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me this time. Really, cutie? Where did Tanya learn such a word and to refer to Bella as that was an insult. Bella had a natural vampire-like beauty and it was enhanced by her being in her Angel form.

"I must say, both of you make such a beautiful couple," Carmen gushed in a very Esme-like manner.

"Thank you Carmen," Edward smiled while Bella blushed.

"Bella, I also explained a little bit about our current situation," Carlisle added, "Eleazer has something interesting I think you should hear."

"What is it?" asked Bella switching to guardian mode.

"Not too long ago I picked up an unfamiliar scent surrounding our house in Alaska," Eleazer said, "I'm pretty sure it was spying on us."

"Was the scent vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes," answered Eleazer, "I knew someone was watching our house because of my gift of sensing other vampire's powers and this one was particularly powerful for it to be anything else."

Bella remained silent, no doubt thinking, and then spoke, "Do you have any idea why this vampire would want to spy on your family?"

"No, we don't exactly travel from our home although it could have been just a nomad passing by," theorized Eleazer.

"Did you by any chance have time to identify what type of gift they had?"

"I believe I picked up a powerful illusion projection type of gift," he answered.

"You only sensed this vampire once, right?" asked Bella. Eleazer nodded, "I want to say that you are in no danger at all but I can't be 100 percent sure."

"Nothing bad or suspicious has happened that I'm aware of," Carmen spoke up, "Eleazer did say that there was a faint trail heading towards the werewolves' land."

"Carlisle would you please call Sam and inform him of this?" Carlisle nodded in response.

"Dear, do you think this could be linked to what's happening here?" asked Esme.

"I think there is a connection," answered Bella, "I just can't seem to find it."

She rubbed her forehead tiredly and fell back into Edward's chest. Just as I was about to burst out with a joke of some sort a shiny light fell across my eyes and momentarily blinded me. I covered my eyes with one hand and searched where the light was coming from.

Bella.

Why was it coming from her?

She moved to the side a few centimeters and the light faded away. What the? I was about to say something when Tanya gasped and shot up from her seat.

"Is _that_ what was inside The Box?" Tanya exclaimed pointing to Bella.

The Box!

"What?" All of us, minus Alice, shot up from our seats as well and looked at where she was pointing at.

It was then that I noticed where the light had been coming from, a reflection. Around Bella's neck was the item that had been in Edward's box locked and kept away from anyone. A necklace. From what Edward had told us, and Carlisle mentioned Edward's grandmother had left the box in her daughter's possession to give to him when he was older. Also something else about giving it to Edward's love or wife? Now after all these decades of not knowing and wondering when he'd open it, the day had finally come!

Still, Jasper and I got a good lecture from Esme, yelling and punches from Edward just by going near that box a hand full of times. All for a box. No matter, this means business. Edward and Bella were getting serious. Hmm, could it be marriage serious?

Oops, thought that too loud. As expected Edward's head turned in my direction, a rather surprised expression on his face. Come on, like he hadn't thought of it.

"It's beautiful," Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carmen, and Kate gushed.

I had to admit it was pretty awesome and the priceless look on Tanya's face just made it better. It appeared as if she'd like nothing more than to rip it off Bella's neck and run away with it. This girl had jealousy issues where she had no business having them. I wondered how Edward was faring with all of this. One look on his face told me he wasn't even paying attention to Tanya's thoughts, he was just staring at Bella with the up most adoration. The only faces that outshined his, and not by much, were Carlisle and Esme's.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to take Bella up to her room for the night," Edward said smiling like a love-struck fool.

"Oh, of course, its way past midnight," Esme shifted slightly from her spot, "Sleep well, sweetie."

"Goodnight everyone," Bella waved.

"'Night Bella!" We said at the same time.

Bella went upstairs and Edward followed while Tanya stared from her spot. I could have sworn I heard her 'humph' and stomp her foot. And I thought they only did that in the movies.

"I think me and Rosie will head up to our room," I announced and waved before throwing my wife over my shoulder and running up to our room.

"Yeah, Jazzy and I will too," I heard Alice say.

"I can't believe Edward opened that box his grandmother left him," Rosalie mused.

I set her on the bed gently and plopped down next to her. Right now I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up, yes I said _cuddle_, with my Rose and talk.

"I can't believe it either," I agreed, "Hey, remember the time when Edward threw me a mile out into the forest just for accidentally breathing on it!"

Rosalie laughed, "That was pretty funny, especially because you landed in the only _unclean_ spot in the forest."

"Edward has good aim, I'll give him that," I muttered.

I could not get the smell out of my hair for days and Rose wouldn't come near me during that time. She'd complain about the smell and then break out in a fit of giggles with Alice. That wasn't fun.

"I'm really happy that he decided to give it to Bella," she sighed, "Now I know that something has been keeping at a distance from other humans so when I met Bella I would know that she's the missing piece in our family."

A knock at the door interrupted out conversation. I half expected it to be Tanya for some reason but it turned out to be Alice, she had a pissed off expression.

"She's going to try and sabotage their relationship," hissed Alice slamming the door shut behind her.

"Of course she's going to try Alice, you know how she is," Rosalie tried comforting her.

"Yeah, well, she'll succeed to some point," Alice continued, "Bella's future will disappear from ours completely."

"Oh hell no!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Exactly what Jasper said," huffed Alice. "We need a plan."

"I say we pull a prank on her," suggested Rosalie.

Both girls turned to look at me expectantly. "What?"

"This is your department," they replied simply.

"I could use some help," I said.

While it was my department along with Jasper's, the girls always turned up with the best pranks imaginable. With this new piece of information coming to light I couldn't stand by and watch it happen. Suddenly an idea came to me and I grinned evilly.

"Ooh, I know that smile," grinned Rose.

I motioned for them to come closer, "I say this is what we do . . ."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"Beautiful," an Angel's voice brought me out of my deep sleep.

My sleep-coated eyelids fluttered open and I was met with _my_ Angel's dark golden eyes. He was staring at me with such intensity I couldn't look away and the only thing I could do was let him see the depth of my love for him through my eyes as they were really the window to your soul. The moment was broken by him crashing his lips upon mine in passion field yet gentle manner.

"You kept saying my name over and over again in the most endearing way," Edward whispered when he pulled away. I blushed in embarrassment at the thought that the Denali's had been here to hear that.

"Well I had a very good dream," I said simply and got up from my bed leaving him hanging.

I grabbed a few pieces of clothing and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower but not before taking a peek at Edward. He was frozen in the same position he had been when I pulled away and his mouth was hanging open. I laughed softly to myself and closed the door behind me. Once the hot water rained down my head I relaxed instantly and changed my mind on the quick part. There was a scuffling sound near the door and then it disappeared so I paid no attention to it. Ten minutes later I hopped out of the shower and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a royal blue shirt. I found it weird that Alice hadn't barged in here demanding to choose my outfit for me like usual. I guess this was my lucky day. I dried my hair as best I could with the towel then picked up the brush. What I saw on the mirror made me drop the brush and it dropped to the floor.

_Stay away from my Edward, Angel._

_- T. _

The whole mirror was fogged up except that part where the message was written. For a minute I could do nothing but stare at it shocked and then I wiped it away seething with anger. There was only one person that came to mind that would do something like this and there was no way I would stay away from _my _Edward. I just wondered how she got in here without me noticing or Edward for that matter since he can read minds.

She wouldn't get to me, I decided firmly.

I reached for the necklace Edward gave me and caught only air. My angel reached boiling point as I realized that she must have probably taken it from me. I pushed past the panic of Edward finding out and settled on the thought that what goes around _does_ come around.

Oh, it's game on Tanya.

Since I couldn't go out without wearing the necklace and I certainly couldn't go making accusations no matter how true they were, I headed straight for my closet and picked up a white scarf. This should block the sight of my neck with no necklace just until I could pry it from Tanya's cold sorry fingers.

"Bella, love?" Edward called from the doorway. I turned to face him putting on a warm smile, "Breakfast is ready."

"Great, I'm hungry," I said and followed him downstairs to the kitchen. On the way I was greeted by Carmen, Eleazer, Irina, and Kate but no Tanya.

Esme was in the kitchen and talking with the vampire in question. Both women seemed to be having a fun conversation then I noticed Esme's strained smiled. It turned into a genuine motherly smile once her eyes set upon us.

"Good morning Bella," Esme hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek then did the same with Edward.

"Morning Esme," I said, "Good morning Tanya."

Tanya's eyes snapped up to meet mine a little surprised like she was expecting me to ignore her or start throwing insults her way. Well, neither one of those was going to happen. She smiled my way hesitantly not even trying to make her smile believable.

"Eat up, love, we don't want to be late for school," Edward shifted from his spot next to me and brought me my food. He placed it away from Tanya. So he saw through her too. . .

"Hiya Bella!" Alice's and Emmett's voices sounded right next to me.

I jumped in my seat from the sudden noise and fortunately didn't choke on my food. I could have turned around and glared at them but Edward took it upon himself to chase his brother and sister around the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie and Jasper greeted me much pleasantly than the other two. They completely ignored Tanya and sat on either side of me.

"Hey guys," I said in between bites.

"Come on Bella, time for school!" Alice yelled as she ran past me and into the living room. I shook my head at their child-like foolishness and finished my food.

At least Tanya didn't go to school with us.

*** * ***

"So we came to school for nothing?" I asked Edward for clarification.

He nodded. "They couldn't phone every student's home in less than five minutes to inform them instead they decided to let the students come to class and then inform them of the situation."

"Alright let's go home then, I'm sleepy," I yawned and tugged on Edward's hand.

"Whatever you say, Bella," he chuckled and settled me in the passenger seat.

We arrived home and I headed straight to my room feeling even more tired than I was this morning. The rest of the Cullen siblings came inside all excited that school had been cancelled for a few days. Edward accompanied me to my room showing a worried expression all the way. I assured him it was nothing and I really was just tired. I dropped on the bed and passed out.

I regained consciousness two hours later and all the sleep removed from my system. When I didn't see Edward next to me like he usually was I panicked and sat up looking around the room. I found him with his back turned to me and facing the window.

"Edward?" I called out.

He didn't turn around.

"Edward?" I called out again.

He still didn't turn around.

I got off the bed and hurried over to his side making sure he was alright. There were ripped pieces of paper in his hands and a pained expression on his face. He finally turned to look at me and unexpected tears sprung to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"This," he muttered and dropped the pieces of paper in my hands.

I shot him a last confusing look and examined the papers in my hand. There were musical notes handwritten on the pages in neat lines. The next ripped pieces caught my eye and they fell from my hands in shock. It was my lullaby. What? How? I don't-

Tanya!

"I hope you don't think I did this," I told him quietly.

From the disappointed and shamed-filled expression on his face I got my answer. He thought I did rip the lullaby he wrote for me. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," I murmured feeling hurt, "I love my lullaby."

"I don't understand why it was in pieces then," mused Edward.

"Don't give much thought to it, Edward," I assured him, "Besides, why would I cry over a piece of paper when I have the sexy composer right here willing to play it for me anytime."

A dazzling smile graced his lips taking my breath away and he was leading me to his piano. Thankfully no one, meaning Tanya, interrupted us which let me relax with Edward although I faintly heard some giggling and squealing coming from somewhere around the house.

"Bella?"

I turned my head and saw it was just Jasper calling my name. He was standing there smiling and hiding something behind his back.

"Yeah?"

"Thought you might like to try this," said Jasper and revealed a beautiful acoustic guitar. It had an arched spruce top, mahogany back and sides. The fingerboard was a glowing pearl color and on the bottom running up to the sides had handcrafted swirls with one single golden rose on each side. All in all it was stunning.

"Oh Jasper," I breathed out, "I-I couldn't, it's so beautiful."

"Come on, you should practice if you're going to be playing with me," he laughed, "I made this back when Alice and I married, you could say that I serenaded her."

I couldn't move from my spot on the piano bench next to Edward because of the emotions running through me. I felt touched that he'd let me borrow it knowing how special it was. Jasper approached me and set it on my lap trustingly, I grabbed it before it fell.

"Thanks Jasper," I grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Now let me hear some music playing through these walls," Jasper smiled and left us alone.

"You're lucky," Edward spoke for the first time, "No one touches that guitar except him and sometimes Alice."

"Let's get playing then," I flashed him a smile. I got up from my spot and managed to get on top of Edward's piano without falling. Edward stared at me amusingly while I adjusted the guitar on my lap.

"Ready, my love?" asked Edward.

"Ready," I replied.

Let's see what Tanya thinks of this.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

That . . . that . . . that . . . she-devil!

How dare she steal Bella's necklace!

That was the icing on the cake for me and the only reason why I didn't go up to Tanya and break her face was because we already had some plans. Emmett wasn't a total knucklehead after all. Not to mention the plans that were forming in Bella's head, she may be a gentle person but when it came to Edward she'd do anything. Which is why we'd do anything for her.

Now, I just needed to convince Edward and more specifically Bella that the whole family plus the Denali's needed to go on a small hunting trip. The hard part was to let Edward stay home with Bella because with the color of his eyes she'd most definitely say he needed to go too. Our plan needed them here at the house.

I talked to Carlisle and he already agreed to the trip. I waited an hour before I was forced to interrupt Edward and Bella's music session, however wonderful it was to hear. Also, it was fun to see Tanya rip her magazine in jealousy the first time we heard their laughter fill the house. I found Edward in front of his piano playing a soothing tune and Bella sitting on top of the piano with Jasper's guitar adding in a playful background.

"Hey Eddie, Bella," I chirped grabbing their attention.

"It's Edward, Ali," growled Edward.

"I told you not to call me that," I whined.

"Anyway," Bella interrupted, "What's up Alice?"

"I just came up here to tell you guys that we're going on a quick hunting trip with the Denali's," I sort of rushed out. "Okay, bye guys."

"Alice." I winced at the tone of voice Bella used.

"Yes?" I called.

"Explain, please?"

"Well, I just wanted you guys to be alone for a little while since we're just going on a quick hunt since school was cancelled today and tomorrow," I explained innocently.

"If you guys are going then Edward should go as well," Bella said, "His eyes are getting rather dark."

Just agree Edward and you'll like the results, I warned Edward. Unless you want to put up with Tanya.

"I'm fine, love," Edward assured her.

"But you need to hunt Edward," Bella insisted.

"He'll hunt too Bella," I finished explaining, "I'm going to finish early and come to get him because I doubt he'll leave you alone."

"I could just come with you," said Bella.

"True, but after last time I would prefer it if you stayed home," Edward intervened using his _dazzling_ smile on her, "Let them have their fun and we'll have our own."

I took advantage of the stunned look on her face and skipped downstairs ready to tell the family we were ready. Fortunately they were already outside when I caught up with them. In no time at all we were running into the forest and heading to a favorite spot not far from our house. After about an hour of running we finally stopped and headed our own ways before getting together again.

"Where's Eddie?" I heard Tanya ask before I dragged Jasper away. If she had the nerve to talk to me one more time I would pop.

"Relax, Alice," Jasper said sending me waves of calm, "Emmett and Rosalie just asked Tanya to go with them."

"I just didn't realize until now that I never liked Tanya," I confessed, "and now she's doing these things to our family that I never thought she would do."

"I am a little surprised darling," Jasper said, "People aren't always what they seem."

That was true.

"It's almost time," I sang happily.

I drained a deer quickly and waited for Jasper so we could head towards the spot where the show was going down. Good thing the trees were thick enough in this part of the forest to hide. Jasper and I were propped on some tree branches when we saw Tanya and Rosalie walked out of the line of trees and to a small clearing. They walked to the edge of a small cliff talking about nothing in particular.

"Rosalie is extremely irritated," Jasper informed me.

"Like I was saying," I picked up on Tanya's voice, "This Bella girl . . ."

Before she had time to finish that sentence a large black bear ran out of the trees running rapidly straight at them. Rosalie stepped out of the way half a second before the bear had even come running out and watched on with a fake worried expression. Tanya did not have the common sense to run out of the way and jumped off the cliff screaming bloody murder. Emmett's loud booming laughter shook the trees as he stumbled out of the forest scaring the poor bear away with the noise. I jumped down and held up a finger for silence.

"Wait for it," I told them.

"AAAHHHH!"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

If I thought my Bella couldn't get any more amazing I was wrong. Spending the morning with her making music was an experience I would treasure forever. She had a real talent with the guitar and stringing notes together. I felt hypnotized and then she'd laugh and I was in heaven once again. I even forgot about the little tickle at the back of my throat reminding me that I needed to hunt soon.

"Edward, you're staring at me again," Bella's sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I focused my attention back to her and found a shy blush on her cheeks.

"I just don't know how I got so lucky," I told her honestly, "I don't feel like . . . a monster."

Bella bit her lip and her eyes watered, "My love, you were never a monster."

"I think I'm starting to believe you," I smiled.

I plucked the guitar from her hands gently and set it aside then gathered her in my arms. She gave me a questioning look but I carried her to my room and set her on her feet gingerly. I pressed play on my stereo and music echoed across my room more powerfully now that the house was silent.

"Dance with me," I whispered.

"Only with you," my Bella whispered back.

I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and with my other I held her hand. Bella laid her head against my chest and I placed mine on hers feeling at peace. With a slight tug I raised her and settled her on my feet. I hummed softly in time with the music and moved in a delicate circle around the room.

"I feel like I'm floating," mumbled Bella.

"Me too," I said, "but I feel like this all the time, especially when you're in the room."

"I love you so much Edward," said Bella, "Sometimes more than I think my heart can take."

"I love you too Bella," I sighed happily, "You bring out the best in time."

"Don't forget that little growling you do," giggled Bella.

"_Little_?"

"Yeah, your little lion growling," laughed Bella, "and your sexy purring."

Right on cue, or instinct, the purring began and Bella laughed again.

_There they are,_ Tanya's intrusive thoughts burst into my head as well as a very disturbing smell.

"Eddie, may I borrow some of your clothes?" asked Tanya from the doorway.

Bella froze in my arms momentarily then turned to look at Tanya with narrowed eyes. I could tell she was fuming at the mere sight of her and I wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Bella spoke.

"I think I was talking to my Edward, Angel," Tanya hissed rudely. _Like I'll let her get him_.

"He is not yours in any way, Tanya," Bella hissed back stepping away from my embrace, "Edward is mine."

"I knew him before you did!" She yelled, "You brat!"

"Tanya," I barely managed to contain the glare directed at her.

"What is that smell?" Bella asked breaking the tense atmosphere. She sniffed the air around Tanya and stepped back immediately. "You smell like skunk."

_I'll show you skunk, skank,_ Tanya shouted in her thoughts and lunged at Bella.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Know this, it isn't the end of the rumble between Tanya and Bella but I decided to leave with a cliffhanger. :P **

**Shout Out Time: To all those reading this chapter and to those who I promised to push Tanya off a cliff. ;) **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	41. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Sorry for being a few days late, so I'll just get right to it. This is by far the longest chapter I've written. Here's chapter 39. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Emmett was feeling exceptionally proud of himself and kept throwing goo-goo eyes at Rosalie. Rose felt quite the same. My little Alice was feeling extremely smug and I was reminded again she was a force to be reckoned with. What husband wouldn't be proud?

We had just caught up with the rest of the Denali clan, Carlisle, and Esme a few minutes after they had heard Tanya's scream.

"What happened?" Esme asked. Her golden eyes holding our own and scanning them like x-rays. No use lying here, Esme always knew.

"Tanya jumped off a cliff," Emmett burst out, the first to break under mama Esme's eyes.

"What was the screaming?" she asked.

"She might have landed next to a family of sleeping skunks," replied Emmett, a rather large grin lit up his face.

"Oh my kids," she sighed in what seemed like disappointment except for the traitor smile and happy emotions.

Carlisle stood next to her fighting off a smile. What surprised me the most were the giggling and chuckles coming from the Denali's. They did not look angry or defensive like I would have thought they'd be.

"It would probably be best if we head back," Carmen suggested with a smile, "Tanya has been feeling a bit . . . temperamental . . . and she might not have taken too good to this _unexpected_ event."

"Good idea," Kate agreed then giggled, "However funny it was."

Esme threw us one last scolding look and we headed back to the house. Emmett would burst out in a fit of laughter every few miles which would get Rosalie started and then Alice and then me. When we were about half a mile away from reaching the house the sound of two colliding boulders reverberated all throughout the forest followed by two roars of rage and one hiss not coming from a vampire. I don't know about the others but I panicked and ran as fast as I could the rest of the way. I wasn't the only one flying to get to the sound of all the commotion though I had a pretty good idea of what was going on. I broke through the line of trees just in time to see Edward's glass wall shatter and two figures tumbling out. It was Tanya and Bella!

"I'm going to kill you!" Tanya screeched furiously and threw Bella off of her.

Bella landed gracefully in a crouch and glared at Tanya with a fiery expression that even made me take a step back. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Like hell you can't!" yelled Tanya and ran straight at her. "Edward's mine, I saw him first!"

Several gasps escaped from everyone as soon as they saw what was going on. I looked up to find Edward jumping out the window growling and about to run to Bella's side. Emmett and I went to stop him. This needed to be resolved by Bella and by herself.

"She could get hurt, Jasper," Edward hissed at me and tried to beat me off.

"Do you think she would let Tanya hurt her?" I asked him. Trust her Edward.

"And he turned down your advances for decades," Bella said stepping to the side and avoiding Tanya's grasp.

"He wants me, I know he does," insisted Tanya, "I have to have him."

With that last remark Bella's jealousy as well as anger shot through the roof, I had to tighten my hold on Edward's arm so _I_ wouldn't go and give Tanya a piece of my mind. This time, when Tanya ran straight for her, Bella didn't move aside she took the collision head on. I felt Bella's pain but she didn't cry out in agony only let out a hiss. They tumbled on the ground for a few seconds and every punch Tanya threw out Bella dodged it. I was glad for that because Tanya was using most of her vampire strength and while I wasn't sure it would hurt Bella I'd rather not find out.

"Please, Jazz, let me end this," Edward pleaded.

"Edward, you don't want to get into this drama," Emmett said, "Bella may not be a vampire yet, don't give me that growl, but her instincts are telling her to protect her territory."

In the half second it took for us to calm Edward down Tanya had managed to pin Bella to the ground and snapped her teeth dangerously close to her neck. Tanya whispered something into Bella's ear that caused her to stop struggling and lay limp. It looked like she had given up.

"He's my soul mate," whispered Bella, loud enough for all of us to hear.

There was a familiar flash of white light and then Bella had Tanya pinned on the ground with one foot on top of her and her wings poised behind her. Tanya's eyes held back the hint of defeat but all of us felt it in the tense atmosphere. I tested the emotions in the air and drew back knowing this was about to come to an end.

"No," Tanya said in denial.

"You can try and tempt him all you want Tanya and you can try all the tricks up your sleeve but remember this," Bella spoke clearly, "There are no chains to unlock and he can do whatever he wants. Edward's _my_ man."

There was silence.

"And one more thing," Bella said and knelt down, "This is mine."

Bella reached for Tanya's neck and for a second there I thought she was going to do something but then I heard a small snap and Bella's necklace was dangling from her fingertips. What the heck was it doing on Tanya? Bella locked it into place on her neck and stepped away from Tanya. Emmett and I let Edward go and he swept Bella into a hug. They shared a passionate yet innocent kiss that even I had to look away. Tanya got up from the ground and with one last glare at the young couple ran into the forest.

"Tanya will need a few hours to cool off," Eleazer said.

"Or a few decades," Kate added in sneaking a glance at Edward and Bella.

"Come on Edward, we should get you hunting," Emmett bellowed out, "Your eyes have completely gone black."

"Emmett's right," Bella pulled away from Edward, "You have to go hunting."

"Must I?" asked Edward using the puppy-dog eyes look.

"Yes," answered Bella sternly.

"Fine," pouted Edward.

A pouting Edward came as a surprise to the Denali's; they looked at the interaction between the two with surprised expressions. I stifled my laughter and turned to Alice asking her silently if everything would be okay. She nodded excitedly and danced her way over to Bella.

"Come on Bella, we have a sleepover to get started," Alice squealed.

"But you don't even sleep," said Bella confused.

"Regardless, there is still the makeovers and gossip and pillow fights," Rosalie took over, "You're not getting out of it."

"Okay but I stop at the make over part," huffed Bella, "Have fun hunting Edward."

"And suddenly I don't want to go," Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"A girl's night in doesn't sound so bad," Esme said, "What about you Carmen, Kate, Irina?"

"I think Tanya did enough on this visit," replied Carmen, "We should be heading back home."

"Yeah, for some reason I'm getting homesick," Kate added in.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Positive," smiled Carmen.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

To say I was disappointed in Tanya would be an understatement but I was. The stunts she had pulled yesterday and today had left me questioning my previous choices regarding her. I mean this was the girl I had tried to set up with my son various times through the decades. Although, this isn't my place to judge anyone.

My boys had gone on another quick hunting excursion for Edward and meanwhile my girls had been acting their teenager selves on their sleepover. The Denali's had excused themselves a few hours ago and Kate had volunteered to go look for Tanya. I joined the girls later during the night when Alice and Rose decided to introduce Bella to some movie classics of the 90's.

"Esme, the movie's starting," Alice called from the living room.

"I'm coming dear," I told her finishing up getting Bella some snacks and headed into the room.

"As I was saying Bella, I had to throw away the clothes you were wearing because the skunk smell won't come out," Alice told Bella.

"It's a good thing that witch only touched your clothes," Rosalie said, "By the way, why did she have your necklace exactly?"

"That was my fault," said Alice taking me by surprised.

"How Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if I had had a vision of Tanya taking the necklace sooner she wouldn't have had time to take it," answered Alice sadly.

"Nonsense, pixie!" Bella shot out, "She was bound to do something else and she did but the point is that it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Bella," grinned Alice.

"Now, movie time!" chimed Rosalie.

"Esme why don't you pick first?" said Bella hopping up and turning off the lights.

"Alright, girls," I smiled at them and popped in a DVD, "Time for the ship of dreams."

"Yes!" Alice and Rose squealed happily while Bella watched them confused.

"What's the ship of dreams?" asked Bella.

"Bella!" Rose gasped, "I see we have much for you to learn."

"Get yourself comfortable, you're about to see the Titanic," Alice said.

I chuckled at the dramatic tone of Alice's voice and settled down next to Bella. After having Carlisle tell me of the actual event on that fateful day anything else in comparison came disappointing but the movie had Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. I still became mesmerized every time Carlisle recounted the story in his sweet deep voice. By the end of the movie me, Alice, and Rose were sobbing tearlessly like always and Bella had silent tears running down her face.

"And that's the ship of dreams," sobbed Alice.

"It sure is," Bella cried.

If only the boys could see us now.

"Okay, okay, I pick the next one," Rosalie said clearing her voice and putting in another movie.

"I hope this is a happy movie because I don't think I can take any more crying," said Bella wiping away her tears.

"Well, it has its happy moments," smiled Rose.

The movie started up and I shook my head smiling at Rose's option. This would definitely make Bella cry again and possibly a little more. A Walk To Remember. As I predicted Bella was in tears by the end and hugging a pillow while holding onto my hand, of course, I didn't mind.

"No more movies that cause me to end in tears," Bella sobbed, "I mean it."

"Let's do something else," I suggested for Bella's sake.

"Facials!" cried Alice dancing around the room.

"Definitely, I'll go get the stuff," Rose joined Alice.

"They do know they don't need it right?" Bella asked me.

"It's the thought that counts," I answered, "and every girl could do with a good facial to make the skin glow, come on."

Bella laughed in agreement and wiped away the last of her tears. For about two hours all of us enjoyed the most refreshing spa treatments Alice and Rosalie had picked up from past experiences as well as a few I knew too. Bella ended up falling asleep after a particular one that involved candles, incense, and chimes; even I felt like I could fall asleep and fell into a most comfortable trance. I picked Bella up from her spot on the couch and brought her to her room so she could sleep peacefully. I helped the girls clean up and headed to my room to pass the time; Carlisle and the boys wouldn't spend too much time away and would be home soon.

Alice was in her room being unusually quiet and Rose was also in her room being quiet but I could hear the light brush strokes. It wasn't long before noise began to come out of Alice's room except it was beat-filled music. Quick and graceful steps danced around the room in a rhythmic pattern soothing me along with Rose's brush strokes, and Bella's deep breathing.

"Edward," the tortured voice of my youngest daughter snapped me out of my serenity.

I know for one that Edward wasn't here.

"Edward," Bella called again.

I ran into her room worried and found her still sleeping but tossing and turning on the bed. Her face was pulled into a distraught expression and her hands were clutching the sheets. Without disrupting her sleep took one of her hands and squeezed it gently, enough so she could feel someone next to her. Bella stilled for a moment before she started crying.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Edward," she cried, "Don't l-leave me."

I stifled my gasp of shock and tried to comfort her as best I could, "It's okay Bella, Edward's not going to leave you, he loves you very much."

"It's my fault," whispered Bella, "and . . . I'm . . . so sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to apologize for my daughter," I said brushing away a few of her hair strands sticking to her face, "You could never do anything wrong."

"Edward . . . William . . . " Bella gasped out, "Lies . . . I need Edward."

The last few words came out desperate and I could do nothing to soothe Bella, only Edward could. Underneath my worry my heart swelled with joy at the bond between Bella and my son. Alice and Rosalie came into the room worried about Bella's distress but I sent them to their rooms reassuring them I would stay with her until Edward came home. A few other mumbled sentences escaped Bella and thankfully her cries lessened until she was in a deep sleep once again. I held Bella's hand, the feeling of her being my actual daughter becoming stronger by the second, and didn't let her go.

"Esme, Edward's a few minutes away," said Alice.

"Thank you Alice," I smiled at her and slipped my hand away from Bella's to go greet the guys.

As I heard the front door open Bella let out a peaceful sigh and her deep breathing took on a lighter stride. I ran down swiftly to the living room and straight into the arms of my husband who held onto me like he hadn't seen me in years, not that I minded. I let Edward know what happened with Bella and told him to get his butt up there. Edward didn't need me to tell him twice.

"Someone missed our Angel," joked Emmett. Rosalie slapped his arm. "Rosie that hurt."

"Bella had somewhat of a rough night, Emmett," Rosalie told him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know," Emmett apologized.

There was a short silence between us and then Rosalie grinned at him, "Now come over and kiss me Emmy-bear."

Jasper and Alice disappeared upstairs and I noticed the music hadn't stopped since it began hours ago. I turned to Carlisle and motioned to our room upstairs. The house was quiet with only the soft whispers of love coming from each couple. Carlisle closed the door and I walked straight to the doors leading to our private balcony.

"Something on your mind, my love?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really," I answered honestly, "I was just thinking the other day that we should have a day with Bella."

"Like a bonding day?"

"Yes, something like that," I replied, "I think, no, I know that we should to this."

"You're really seeing her as a daughter, aren't you?" Carlisle asked softly.

I turned to look at him, "Yes I am. Are you?"

Carlisle looked at me and smiled, "Yes."

"Of course, if she agrees that is," I smiled back.

"She will," Carlisle assured me, "I think she sees you as a mother."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Edward's smiling face next to me and a strange heavy weight in my heart. The smile I always reserved for Edward in the morning was small and he didn't fail to notice that. I sat up slowly with a hand over my heart and the other one holding onto my love's arm. Without a word Edward wrapped his arms around and attempted to soothe my strange ailment but every musical hum escaping his lips plunged my heart deeper into it.

"I need a human minute," I said. My voice sounded hoarse and tired like I'd been crying.

"Take your time, Bella," Edward whispered and kissed my temple.

I got off the bed sluggishly and headed to the bathroom not bothering to grab a fresh change of clothes. The door slammed shut behind me with a little more force than necessary making me jump at the sudden noise. I took one look in the mirror and winced when I saw my eyes were red with dry tear stains running down my cheeks. My hair was sticking to my face and the rest was in a mess on my head. I looked horrible.

Although, I wondered why I had tear stains on my face because I hadn't cried since watching the movies yesterday night. I don't remember having any dreams either. Huh, this was weird. I shrugged it off and washed my face hoping to clear some of the sleep from my eyes. A cold breeze passed through the window and the smell of rain mixed with earth wafted across the room to me. I took in a breath of fresh air and instantly felt better, now the need to see Edward grew stronger. Whatever it was that had been pressing on my soul was vanishing. I practically skipped out of the bathroom and to my room where I found in the same position on the bed when I left.

"Good morning Edward," I greeted him and pecked him on the lips. "How was your hunt?"

Edward stared at me concerned and then smiled, "It was good but I got whacked on the side of the head twice by Emmett because I wouldn't shut up about you."

I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled back, "I bet Emmett loved that."

"Well in his defense, I did scare away his irritable grizzly and some elk," smiled Edward sheepishly, "How was your sleepover with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme?"

"It was fun," I replied, "Though the girls did make me cry at their choice of movies."

"Did they now," mused Edward, "Which movies did you see?"

"Titanic and A Walk To Remember," I answered. He probably already knew the answer to that question.

"Esme and Rosalie's pick," he said then his expression turned serious, "Bella, Esme told me you had a rough sleep."

"I don't remember," I told him sincerely. "Did I say anything while I was asleep?"

"It looked like you were having a nightmare," replied Edward, "You started crying and saying a few things and calling . . . my name."

"I really don't remember dreaming anything," I said.

Edward remained silent and then shook his head slightly, "Let's not worry about it then."

I nodded to show I agreed, "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Actually Esme and Carlisle have a request for you whenever you're ready to come down," answered Edward.

"Let me get changed then," I said and hurried to the closet before Alice had the time to burst in here and choose my clothes for me.

I changed into a comfortable set of jeans, an orange t-shirt, and some stylish white Converse. I brushed my hair and lifted it up in a loose ponytail so it was out of my face. Edward and I walked down together where we met Carlisle and Esme waiting for us. I smiled and greeted them happily.

"How are you this morning, dear?" asked Esme.

"I'm good," I replied, "Edward mentioned you have a request for me?"

"It's not really a request," answered Esme, "I was just wondering if you'd like to spend the day with Carlisle and I?"

I was surprised at Esme's question, finding it exciting that they wanted to spend time with me. "I would love to!"

"Perfect," Esme clasped her hands together, "We'd like to take you to a special place of ours."

"I'm ready to leave whenever you guys are," I told them.

"Give us ten minutes then," smiled Carlisle.

Carlisle headed upstairs while Esme headed to the kitchen. I wasted no time in cuddling up with Edward to enjoy a few last minute kisses. The ten minutes passed by all too quickly and I said my goodbye's to Edward. Carlisle's black Mercedes was running at the front door and I got on.

"First, we'll get you some breakfast," Esme said twisting in her seat to look at me, "After that, well, we'll get to that."

"To Port Angeles," chuckled Carlisle.

I would have thought that Carlisle might at least drive slower than this kids but no such luck. He went about the same speed as them though his driving seemed much more controlled in a way. In a little over an hour we arrived at Port Angeles and coincidently pulling in to the same restaurant I'd had my first date with Edward. I hoped the two waiters weren't here today or Esme and Carlisle would see my territorial side.

"La Bella Italia," Esme said closing her door.

"I've been here before," I told her, "with Edward."

Esme's eyes shined with approval as well as Carlisle's. Carlisle proceeded to open the door for us in a very Edward manner and we were greeted by a young woman in her mid twenties. She smiled energetically and I knew there wouldn't be any trouble.

"Buongiorno," the woman greeted us, "Welcome to La Bella Italia."

The Italian words flowed out of her mouth and I wondered if all the employees were required to meet us like this because the others sure didn't.

"Buongiorno, buona signora," Carlisle smiled at her. It actually took me a few seconds to realize he had greeted her in Italian and without surprise it was perfect.

The woman's eyes widened and her whole complexion became excited, I wasn't sure if it was because of Carlisle's smile or the words.

"Buongiorno, come sta?" Esme joined him.

"Molto bene, grazie," the girl laughed, "Mamma mia, where are my manners? What kind of table would you like?"

"A table in corner would be nice," answered Carlisle.

"Right this way, per favore," the woman led us a table at the corner of the restaurant.

There were about three families in here enjoying their breakfast. They stared at us walking by and returned to their food. Carlisle and Esme ordered lemonade only and made me get the breakfast special consisting of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a banana milkshake. I finished half of my breakfast and waited patiently for them to speak, judging from their expressions.

"So, how are you and Edward doing?" Esme asked as soon as I put my fork down.

I blushed at her question and ducked my head, Carlisle just laughed softly.

"We're doing fine," I muttered, "More than fine, actually, but I'm sure you don't want to hear any details."

"We don't have any secrets in the family, Bella," laughed Esme, "Please, I want to hear how you guys are doing?"

I was tempted to say no out of pure embarrassment but the hopeful look in her eyes had me caving. I guess if were Esme I'd want to know that Edward was in good hands after decades of being alone. There really wasn't anything to tell that would require me getting embarrassed.

"I love him very much," I replied, "I never thought I'd actually find someone I could love so much, sometimes I feel like what's in my heart isn't enough to let him know precisely."

Esme gasped, with joy I presumed, and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her.

"Edward feels the same way," sighed Esme then burst out, "Are _things_ good?"

"Esme!" I gasped and blushed even more than I thought possible. Both of them laughed at my reaction and it took five full minutes for the red spots in my cheeks to disappear. Esme patted my hand in apology although the question was still in her eyes.

"If you must know Esme, and I'm sure you want to know too Carlisle, nothing of that sort has happened between us," I left not room for confusion.

"I'm just happy for him for having found someone like you Bella," said Carlisle, "I was alone for two centuries before I found Edward and then Esme, Edward confided in me time and time again the emptiness he felt. The few days after you arrived I heard the last of that feeling and I have to say thank you."

"No Carlisle, don't thank me for loving your son," I insisted, "We were meant to be together and would have found each other sooner or later."

I saw the truth in that and remained silent because images of Edward flashed through my mind consuming my breath. The cord that connected me to him was pounding inside my heart and strengthening itself to the point where it would become unbreakable soon. I fell off my trance and re-focused on Carlisle and Esme. They were staring at me with understanding and patience like they knew what was happening to me.

"Come on, dear, let's get going," Esme patted my hand once again and flashed me a motherly smile.

Carlisle paid for the food with some protests on my part and then we were off. My eyes wandered to the trees as they passed by in a blur and no conversation was needed between us, it was oddly comforting. The car slowed down a few minutes later and stopped in a clearing big enough to park the Mercedes while small enough to hide the car from passing ones. We got out, Carlisle and Esme locked hands together, and started walking on a trail into the forest. The trees weren't as thick making it easier to walk through.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what was your human life like?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

"Well, my parents were Renee and Charlie Swan," I began a little hesitantly and not because I didn't want to tell them about my past, "I never knew my father, my mother told me that he died before I was born but she didn't tell me how and every time I asked her she'd break down crying so I learned not to ask questions that would remind her of him. I'm afraid I don't know much about him and I don't need to to love him as my father.

When I was seven my mom met Phil Dwyer, a well known man in society, and she was able to fall in love again not like she loved my father but enough to make her happy again. As Edward saw weeks ago, my mom was pushing me to find a husband since I refused all the suitors her and Phil presented me with. I didn't want to marry anyone, I was too young and I couldn't find who I shared a true connection with, of course I was waiting for Edward all this time without knowing," I finished with a small laugh before continuing, "Then I died about a year later saving a little girl's life which I don't regret doing although I did leave my mom to mourn my death and the only thing that comforts me is that she had Phil to take care of her and in time she would be reunited my dad."

I stopped talking and realized we had arrived at a small meadow-like pond. There were patches of yellow flowers scattered throughout and a family of ducks gliding over the water. My eyes lit up at the serene atmosphere, I practically skipped towards the water and sat down on a dry spot on the grass. Carlisle and Esme, I noticed, were still standing in their spot and hadn't moved since I finished talking. Before I could ask them if they were okay they moved from their spot and sat down next to me.

"And after?" Esme nudged me to go on.

"Like I told you guys, I woke up in a strange room and I was introduced to what I had become, an Angel," I went on, "No sooner had I learned everything with the help of my mentor Missy I helped Carlisle save you Esme and for that very reason the Council made me a guardian Angel so I should be thanking you for that." Both of them looked stunned at my revelation. "I became a treasure to the Council because of my loyalty and dedication to do my job. Most of the missions I was sent on I chose to do they didn't assign them to me and I only had _one_ charge not _seven_. But lately they wouldn't let me go on missions no matter how much I pleaded to go, and then they told me why . . ."

I trailed off unsure of how to tell them about William or if I should even tell them of him at all. I didn't want to lie but I was not ready to let them know of the situation that was forced on me. I couldn't, it wouldn't end well especially for Edward and there was no way I was going to hurt him like that. Either way I was going to have to come clean just not right now.

"You found out what?" asked Carlisle intrigued.

"That I had a compromise in which I had no say in," I answered as truthfully as possible, "It was already decided by everyone else except for me the one person whose decision mattered the most."

I didn't know I had tears running down my face until I felt Esme's cool fingers brush them away. All of the frustration and anger I felt regarding it all exploded from the controlled box I kept it in inside me. More tears escaped my eyes and soon I was in Esme's arms crying with Carlisle soothing me. I didn't even feel the need to be embarrassed at the sudden display of emotions in front of them.

"S-sorry about th-this," I tried apologizing.

"You don't need to keep your emotions bottled up or kept away Bella," Esme said soothingly.

"You can always trust us," said Carlisle, "You've been like a daughter."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes it's true," smiled Esme.

I blushed before admitting, "I see both of you as my parents now." Esme let out a very Alice like squeal of joy and Carlisle looked proud. "Jeez, look at me crying, I'm guessing this isn't why you wanted to spend the day with me."

"It was an unexpected upside," teased Esme, "How about I tell you some exceptional stories about Edward."

"Exceptional?" I asked.

"Code for embarrassing," Carlisle replied.

"Oh yes please."

_______________________________________________________________________

**William POV**

"I'd like to speak with my mother," I told the Angels standing outside my mother's meditation garden. I always wondered why they were there if no one would be dense enough to attack an Angel up here.

"Go ahead, Lady Katheryne is waiting for you," they said and let me pass.

I passed the white archway of sunflower carvings and was met with the sound of a waterfall. Once I crossed the bridge I spotted my mother sitting under a maple tree and approached her silently since she had her eyes closed. I sat in front of her crossed-legged and waited until she acknowledged me.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Her voice carried on like the wind to me.

"Yes," I replied.

"The question is what are you going to do with the information?"

"I don't know," I answered regretfully. If there was one thing I hated was not knowing what to do to get what I wanted. "The file only said the name of the family she was protecting and one possible location where they might be but not her."

"William you know the name of the family she is protecting, possibly the one charge, and while you cannot harm humans at any costs they can certainly be used in our favor," my mother opened her eyes to look at me, "As much as the Council had no business sending Bella on a mission she had no right to accept it either."

In my head I was reeling at what my mother was telling me and against my will I thought what I shouldn't. She was telling me to use her charge against her to get her back. My judgment on this was blinded by the need to have Bella back here so we could be bound together at last.

"Mother, why is it so important for Bella to be here again?" I asked just to make sure.

"You know the answer to that question son," she answered, "I'm just doing what's best for you and like I've told you, you were meant to be with her."

I didn't want to doubt her but with the conviction with which she said it left no room for questioning.

"Did I ever tell you I knew Bella's parents," she spoke suddenly after a long pause. I shook my head. "They were Royal Angels, Renee and Charlie, as well and I was actually bound to marry her father."

"You were?" I asked shocked. "What about my father?"

"Kaleb was just a friend at the time, not to worry I did love him," she replied, "Renee and Charlie had never met, she had been away training and upon her return I was the first person she greeted for she had been my friend before she left. Charlie was with me and when they saw each other I was there to witness their souls connecting which made me realize that _that_ had never happened to me and him. To say I was crushed would be putting it lightly but what I was not counting on was the decision of the Council to bind them together when they knew of their exchange.

I turned to your father, Kaleb, and he helped me forget him. Renee had the audacity to ask me to be there for the wedding, I came of course, and a few weeks later I was married. Then you came along and everything was alright again."

"Wait," I interrupted her confused, "You said my father was killed the day I was born."

My mother's hard eyes turned to me and I regretted saying anything.

"He was," she snapped. I flinched at her tone and drew my gaze towards the ground. "I'm sorry Will your father's death still pains me."

"It's okay mother, I understand," I told her.

"Let me show you," she whispered startling me with her soft tone, "Through my eyes."

Her pale hand rose from its spot on her knee and touched my temple gently. I closed my eyes accordingly and her memories washed over me. I became her.

_"Katheryne, you have a beautiful baby boy," one of the nurse Angels handed me my baby and I became connected to him. He was my son. _

_"I wish Kaleb were here," I cried, "No father should ever miss his child's birth." _

_"I'm sure he felt it," the nurse assured me, "From what they told me today was his last day on his mission and should be here soon." _

_I stared into the bright blue eyes of my son and assured him his father loved him even though he was not here. The nurse left us alone for a few minutes before coming back and running her hand lightly over him to make sure he was alright. When she was satisfied she brushed her hand across his forehead as a sign of blessing and handed him back to me._

_"What shall be the babe's name?" She asked. _

_"William," I answered immediately, "For will." _

_"Beautiful," the nurse murmured happily. "Katheryne, Renee is here to see you, if you wish to let her in." _

_Needles of betrayal and resentment pierced through my heart at the mention of her name. I was torn on my decision to let her in or slam the door in her face. I swallowed the tears threatening to break and nodded for the nurse to let her in. The beautiful form of my former friend entered through the door and caused me to resent her more. _

_"Renee," I greeted her curtly. _

_"Kath," she greeted me back using my nickname. "I came as soon I heard. Is that your baby?" _

_"Yes," I answered, "William." _

_"He's beautiful," she sighed looking sincere, "Kaleb is not far from here." _

_"My husband will be here soon to meet his son," I said, "Where is Ch-Charlie?" _

_Renee's eyes lit up joy, "He's in the gardens teaching a class of younglings how to fly." _

_"For being so reserved he does love kids," I commented coolly. _

_"I know," said Renee. I caught the gentle rubbing she did with her hand over her stomach. My eyes narrowed at the obvious conclusion. "He will be a great dad." _

_"I'm sure he will," I said through gritted teeth. _

_This can't be possible. Renee can not be pregnant. If this turned out to be true and I doubted it wouldn't the last shreds of friendship of any kind I had towards her and Charlie would shatter. I could only be stretched so thin before I could take no more. _

_"Katheryne, I think I'm . . . pregnant," Renee confessed. _

_That's when my heart shattered and hate of the ugliest kind settled in. _

_"No, I don't think, I know," she smiled oblivious to my cold glare. _

_"Renee, I'm feeling extremely tired, would you mind?" I asked her not caring if the words sounded cold. _

_"Oh, of course, I'll leave you to rest then," Renee laughed, "I might go and wait for Charlie to tell him the good news."_

_"You do that," I said unemotionally. _

_The door closed behind her and I was left alone except for my baby's soft cries. I kissed his tiny forehead and caressed his cheek lovingly. _

_"Not to worry my son, justice is always served, one way or another," I cooed. _

_By the end of the day I had gathered enough of my energy back to move freely. I left my son in the nursery and went straight to my room. Every hall was silent and undisturbed as they should at this time of night. Once in my room I put on a dark colored cloak and went to find Charlie, the man who broke my heart. Just as I expected I found him in the gardens waving a few of his students away for the night. When they were all gone I approached him without him noticing until I was right behind him. He turned and seemed unsurprised at my visit. _

_"I heard you had a beautiful baby boy," he said, "Congratulations, Kath." _

_"The son that should have been yours," I murmured softly, "but things change, don't they." _

_"They do," he agreed, "You and I both know that Renee is the one for me and had we been married she would still have held my heart wholly." _

_"We'll never get the chance to test that theory," I glared at him, "You knew I loved you and yet you said nothing when the Council took you away from me not even a pity glance, no, all your eyes saw was Renee." _

_"I am sorry if that hurt you, truly I am," he apologized, "I had hoped things would get better." _

_"Luckily I found Kaleb," I said, "and now I've just had a son." _

_"You sound happy and well," he commented. My blood boiled at his words and I fought to keep my anger down. _

_"I am," I whispered, "You on the other hand don't sound so good." _

_"I'm worried about Renee," he admitted, "She isn't herself but we are happy." _

_I was just about to blurt out Renee's confession to him when a guard interrupted us. He ran towards us and his panicked expression caught my attention. _

_"Lady Katheryne, Charlie," he called out, "There has been an incident, it's Kaleb." _

_I pushed away my anger and followed the guard to the nurse wing, not far from where my son was located. Charlie followed right behind me. I saw my husband laid out on a bed with blood smeared across his clothes and face, his beautiful light blue wings hung on one side of the bed. _

_"What happened?" I demanded. _

_"He was protecting one of his charges when he was surprised with an attack and got injured," the guard replied quickly. _

_"Oh Kaleb," I cried. "Where is the nurse I must get her?"_

_"I'll go," Charlie volunteered. _

_"No, stay with him please," I told him. He nodded and went to Kaleb's side. _

_I rounded the corner and came face to face with the nurse. I explained the situation to her and both of us rushed to the room Kaleb was being kept in. What I saw inside knocked me to my feet and a scream of agony tore through my lips. The guard that had warned us of Kaleb's condition lay on the floor dead and unmoving while my Kaleb had a knife in his chest being held by Charlie. _

_"What have you done?" I screamed. _

_Charlie simply stood there for a moment then stepped away from the body of my dead husband. _

My eyes snapped open and I stared at my mother in horror.

"Charlie, Bella's father, killed mine!" I shouted scrambling to my feet.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed. There was a strange glint in her eyes that I took to be hurt for having to relieve such a horrible day again. "It was Charlie Swan."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of that? I hope you're not in information overload, if you are vent it out to me, I'll listen. :D **

**So, questions, comments, concerns, or theories of any kind, you know I do love hearing it all. **

**Shout Out Time: To Everyone! All you guys inspire me. **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	42. Chapter 40

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 40 for your reading pleasure. Hope you like. Enjoy! **

_Recommendations for this Update:  
**I Am Edward Cullen's Fiancee** _by **_Selene11_**

Awesome story, you guys should go check it out if you have time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Wow," I breathed out awed, "I would have never guessed."

"Edward is a talented man in both music and dance, although, he'd never really admit it outright," Esme said, her eyes shinning brightly, "Especially not after Emmett kept on teasing him after '75."

"Has he ever decided to try it as a professional?" I asked her.

"To Edward dancing isn't just something you do with anyone just because you hear music on, he hasn't tried it fully for the same reason he's never opened up to anyone before," replied Carlisle, "He feels it's like making love, and in a way I agree, it's special and not done with anyone else besides your mate especially because as vampires we mate for life."

I blushed a little at the way Carlisle explained it but found it to be true. Change was hard, different, for a vampire and when it happened it became permanent unless special circumstances changed it. This had me thinking of the bond we shared, Edward and I, the bond of true love also the same one all the other Cullen couples had. He would always be in love and I would too, I wasn't a vampire physically but in that aspect I would never change my love for him.

"That's definitely understandable," I agreed. "Angels let change come but never at the expense of a lover."

"Well it's getting late and I don't doubt Edward is driving his siblings up the wall," Esme laughed softly and hopped up from her spot gracefully, "So we should get you home."

Carlisle laughed along with her, their laughter weaving in with each other, "Edward's patience left him the minute he met you Bella."

"I've noticed," I giggled and followed them to the Mercedes.

The drive home was pleasant and comfortable, soft music was playing through the speakers loud enough to still leave conversation possible. I thought back to what Esme and Carlisle, mostly Esme, had told me about Edward and noticed how different he was now. I hadn't been with him for long and it didn't take much to notice the difference between that Edward and the now Edward. My heart sped up a little at the realization that _I_ had transformed him, for the better, and he no longer spent his days alone in the world. With that in mind my heart really began to race and my body shook with a strong need to hold Edward, to whisper my love in his ear, to kiss him.

"Are you alright Bella?" asked Esme looking at me worriedly through the mirror.

"Yes," I gasped out feeling breathless. "I just need Edward."

Esme reached back and held my hand in understanding. I was settled with the familiar cool touch and breathed a little more easily. It seemed like in the blink of an eye Carlisle was pulling into the driveway and the Cullen kids were waiting for us eagerly on the front steps. I gave Esme a thankful look and asked really quietly.

"How beautiful does he dance?"

She answered my question with her eyes and a smile. I squeezed her hand and shot out of the car. The cool afternoon air threw my loose hair around my face playfully and with it brought my love's enthralling scent spiking my desire to get to him. I vaguely noticed Jasper take a few steps back when I passed my eyes over him and to his brother's whose eyes had turned dark when I captured them. With no other need for encouragement I ran from my spot next to the car and into Edward's waiting arms. I crashed into him, our lips locking into a furious battle, and my legs wrapped around his waist. The impact sent him stumbling back and straight to the floor.

"How come you don't greet _me_ like that Rose?" Emmett whistled in the background.

"Emmett," Esme shushed him, "She's had a rather emotional day and needs Edward right now."

"Let's go upstairs shall we Alice?" Jasper asked, "Or else I might emotionally combust at the doorstep."

"Right behind you Jazzy," Alice chimed.

I let go of Edward's lips only to catch a much needed breath of air before I adorned his jaw and neck with loving kisses. Edward began growling softly in my ear and trying to speak, his words were muffled, but I knew he was whispering 'I love you' over and over. The sound of purring accompanied his gentle lion growling and only when I found myself pressed up against the floor did I realized it had been me.

"Were you purring, my love?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Yeah," I replied surprised how dry my throat felt.

"My little kitten trying to be sound like a tiger," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmm," I murmured pleasantly feeling my body settle into the calm state it always fell into next to Edward.

"Let me take you on a run," Edward spoke softly. I nodded my head in response.

Edward lifted me off the ground where we both had been lying and wrapped me around him before he took off running into the forest. I gripped him tighter and closed my eyes at the familiar sensation of floating mixed in with the feeling of exhilaration and rush. It seemed running and flying was more similar than they looked. Maybe I should take Edward flying with me one day. The sensation stopped and I opened my eyes again taking in the breathtaking scene of our meadow in during the pre-sunset phase. There was a trickle of water hanging on to the petals of the flowers like morning dew making them sparkle. The sky was painted with different contrasting tones and the first few stars of the night had already appeared.

"It's so beautiful," I couldn't help but say.

"Are _you_ beautiful because you are or because _I_ love you?" Edward asked keeping his hands around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Because you love me," I answered smiling.

"I say it's both," he chuckled.

Silence fell over us as we watched more diamonds appear in the night sky. At some point Edward had started swaying our bodies together in a rhythmic pattern. I became overwhelmed at the rush of love flowing through me and wondered how my heart hadn't burst from inside my chest at the sheer intensity of it.

"What are you thinking?" asked Edward.

"Of how much I love you," I replied honestly, "How long I've waited for you."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you too," he said, "I really thought I had lost my chance at love when Carlisle changed me, you see I've always wanted a family of my own."

My eyes wandered to his as he confessed, "You have your family and now you have me, for eternity if you wish, nothing will break the love I have for you."

"And when you're done here?" The question that has plagued me went straight to my heart.

"Even then," I promised, "Edward, if I have to leave my Angel self behind to be with you I will."

Truth rang behind every word I spoke.

"Bella," sighed Edward holding me closer. I felt small waves of trembles pass through his body and what felt like . . . relief?

"We should head home, Edward, looks like it's going to rain," I said after some time of cuddling and sharing light kisses.

"Where did the time fly?" Edward laughed sounding much calmer than a few hours ago.

"That and your brother might be spreading rumors about us," I joked.

"Most likely," agreed Edward and swept me up swiftly before running back to the house.

We expected Emmett to be waiting for us but it was Alice and her charming smile. Alice looked at me knowingly and turned to Edward.

"Jasper wants to talk to you," she said, "He's in his study."

"Be right back, Bella," Edward kissed my cheek and left.

I gave Alice a questioning look, "What is it?"

She held up a finger to her lips in a motion to be quiet and grabbed my hand then pulled me to the kitchen. She picked up a piece of paper and began scribbling away. When she finished she handed me the paper.

**I'll help you with the lessons we're going tomorrow morning to Port Angeles on a "shopping" trip. Okay?**

I wondered what she was talking about until I understood her meaning. I gave her a wide smile and hugged her.

"Thanks Alice," I grinned, "I might even let you buy me something."

Alice's eyes twinkled with anticipation, "I can't wait then!"

"Alice, you're going to wear a hole on the floor," Edward walked into the kitchen, "Whatever you're blocking from me better be for a good reason."

"Oh hush Edward can't a girl have some privacy in the comforts of her own mind?" Alice asked dramatically.

I laughed at Edward's expression while Alice skipped out of the kitchen happily. I prepared a bowl of cereal and headed upstairs with Edward right behind me. A quick shower was in order and after shooing Edward away I prepared for bed because I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. All I wanted was to curl up beside Edward and fall asleep peacefully knowing he would watch over me.

"Good night, my love," I whispered and began drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl," whispered Edward back and tucked the blankets around me tighter.

His voice lulled me to sleep and I locked our hands together before I went.

*** * * **

"Bella, wake up sleepy head." A pixie called me too cheeringly. "Bella, we're gonna be late for _shopping_."

I groaned and rolled over in an attempt to cover my head with the pillow. Apparently I missed because in the next second I was on the floor with the sheets tangled all over my body. Alice's chiming laughter rang through my ears and I finally opened my eyes to see her standing on top of the bed giggling.

"You fell, I swear, I didn't do anything," she said and helped me up.

"I'm sure," I retorted. I joined her in laughing and noticed Edward wasn't in the room.

"He's downstairs playing strip poker," grinned Alice.

"What?" I shouted shocked and stared at her.

"Alice!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, okay, he's not playing strip poker," chuckled Alice, "but he is downstairs."

Alice sure did sound excited this morning then again she was helping me with my plan so of course she was. Half of me wanted to ask her if she'd had a vision of this and the other half just wanted it to remain a secret until it actually came true. I got dressed and hurried downstairs with Alice and came to the living to find a strange scene. Emmett was on top of the coffee table holding Jasper and Edward in each hand hanging upside down by one foot.

"Maybe I should back upstairs and wake up again," I spoke breaking the silence and getting the attention of the boys.

"Oh, hey Bella," Emmett greeted me.

"Good morning Bella," Jasper and Edward both said.

"Out of curiosity," Alice said, "Why are you holding those two idiots upside down?"

"Well Jasper here got the sudden urge to smack Edward on the head and Edward here had the brilliant idea to smack him back," Emmett explained in a serious tone, although I go could hear the amusement, "Before they could interrupt my beautiful morning with a round of wrestling I tipped the couch they were sitting in over and here we are."

As soon as he finished I began laughing not sure what other thing I should do. Alice smacked her forehead and shook her head slowly then ran behind Emmett and pushed him off before he could move. All three boys went tumbling to the ground with a loud crash that shook the house and possibly the floor. Esme came out from the kitchen and scanned the situation with stern eyes. Alice pushed me past Esme just in time to miss her screaming at the boys.

"So what will it be?" asked Alice opening the refrigerator door.

"Just cereal for me," I replied.

Alice made quick of her work and fixed me a cereal before I had the chance to offer my help. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, strolled in a few minutes later looking quite subdued.

"How bad was it?" I asked them.

"We have to fix the floor and help Esme around the house until she is satisfied with our work," Jasper answered.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to spend the day together, love," Edward apologized.

"Not to worry I'm going with Alice to Port Angeles," I said finishing up my cereal.

"Yep, we're going shopping," squealed Alice.

"Did she trick you into going?" asked Emmett. "No one in their right mind would go willingly with her."

"Hey!" Alice smacked Emmett's arm, "For your information, Bella and I are going to pick out our costumes for the Halloween dance."

Halloween Dance?

"What dance?" the boys asked confused.

Yeah, what dance? I asked silently.

"Seriously, you guys are so . . . guys," sighed Alice.

"I should hope so," said Emmett.

"There have been posters all over the school since the beginning of the month," explained Alice, "How could you forget Edward since you did say you were taking Bella?"

"Yes, I remember," Edward hissed, "Stupid Mike Newton."

Ah, know I remember.

I didn't say I was going though, I mean it's a high school dance. I'll need to talk to Alice about this.

"But it's still a few weeks away," Jasper said.

"It might as well be next week," Alice said exasperated, "Now if you're finished asking questions, we gotta leave."

"Can we come?" asked Emmett excitedly, "I think we'd make good judges on the costumes."

Alice laughed and then turned serious, "No."

I threw Edward a loving look before Alice was dragging me out the door and into Edward's Volvo. She was out of the driveway in less than a minute and speeding down the street in a crazy manner. I clutched the seat fearfully and reminded her that while she could not get hurt and I was an Angel didn't mean I couldn't get hurt.

"Alice," I spoke, "Won't it look suspicious if we say we're going to get costumes and don't have any by the time we get back after being gone a long time?"

"We are getting our costumes Bella, I pretty much already picked them out," answered Alice.

"What's the plan then?"

"There's a private studio in Port Angeles and the owner has agreed to give you a morning lesson, the rest of the afternoon I'll be teaching you," grinned Alice, "Well, there's not much to teach you since you're already good."

I relaxed feeling more comfortable knowing what the day was going to be like. With Alice behind the wheel we arrived in no time at all. She took a couple of turns and parked outside a two story building. Both stories were surrounded by a full window view and allowed a decent look inside but not all of it since there was designs painted on the glass that covered up some parts most likely giving the dancers privacy. On top of the building there was a red and gold sign reading: **Heart Dance Studio**.

Alice motioned for me to go in and I complied nervously. The door gave a soft jingle that sounded much louder in the empty studio than it actually was. There was a very basic studio set up complete with two walls of mirrors and a balance beam tucked away in the back. Also at the back were three doors, one led to the locker rooms the second one led to an office and the third one was closed so I couldn't be sure where it led to. As soon as I stepped inside the door to the office widened a little and two women came out. One looked to be in her late twenties and the other looked to be her daughter probably no older than me, technically speaking. The older one had soft, gentle features and the grace of a dance; her eyes were a mix of mysterious grey and green. The younger woman had the same grace and poise of a dancer except there was an extra step in her walk and movement with the same colored eyes as the other.

"You must be the girl Alice was talking about," the older one spoke first coming to a stop a few feet away from me. "My name is Cassie and this is my daughter Charissa."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella," I shook both their hands.

"You can call me Isa," Charissa said, "My full name makes me feel way older than I am."

"Same here call me Bella," I smiled.

I liked them; they exuded an aura of familiarity.

The doors jingled behind me once again and Alice walked through carrying a backpack.

"Cassie, Isa," Alice greeted them with her usual cheery voice, "Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem Alice, any friends of yours are welcome here," Cassie said smiling.

"Oh, apart from being my best friend, she's my new sister," Alice grinned jumping a little from her spot.

"I'm honored then," said Cassie, "Let's get started shall we. Isa, if you would please?"

"Yes mom." Isa gave us a parting smile and headed to the third unknown door; she went in and closed it behind her.

"Come on Bella, we've got to change into the appropriate clothing," Alice chimed.

"Of course we do Alice," I told her rolling my eyes but throwing her an affectionate smile.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Rose, what'cha doing?" I asked my Rose who had been on her laptop for the majority of the morning.

"Something," she muttered not taking her eyes off the screen. A look of concentration was etched on her face. Whatever it was that had all her focus was something _I_ needed to see.

I peeked over her shoulder and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw what she was looking at. Costumes. Really, really, sexy costumes.

"Are you going to wear that?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed and shut the laptop. She turned to face me and I backed away at the angry look in her eyes. Uh-oh. "How am I supposed to impress my husband if he insists on looking at everything I do?"

I felt like curling up on the floor in shame but resisted or else I'd end up getting teased. "I'm sorry Rosie, I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," she said, her anger receding.

"Are you still going to wear _that_?" I blurted out.

"We'll see," she replied and winked at me, "That is if Alice deems it worthy."

"I'm sure she'll find you something better at Port Angeles," I assured her.

"I know she will," grinned Rose, "We're scheduled to go next week with Bella to find some costumes."

Say what?

"Not today?" I asked her, "Are you sure?"

"No," answered Rose and got back on her laptop, "Why do you ask?"

"Just . . . curious, I'll leave you to your stuff then," I responded and walked outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esme's stern voice sounded behind me.

Damn, Esme.

"I'm going to get some stuff to fix the hole in the roof, yeah," I lied, "Things could get in there."

"Good thinking Emmett," Esme finally smiled at me, "Go ahead."

"See you in a little bit," I said to her and jumped into my jeep before she could call me back.

Something told me Alice was lying about going on a shopping trip. Bella didn't seem like the shopping type. What were they up to then? Off to Port Angeles.

At the speed I was going I reached Port Angeles quickly enough. I had no idea where Pixie and Angel where so I drove around a few streets hoping to catch their scents. On the third round I caught Bella's distinctive scent and followed it. I felt like I was going in circles until it stopped in front of a dance studio then I smelled them both very clearly. I parked a few spaces away and sneaked around the back where, thankfully, there was a bit of trees to keep cover. If it wasn't for my vampire sight I wouldn't have caught the movement on the second story, the bottom floor looked undisturbed.

"That's it Bella, right there," a man's caught my full attention, "Now let me see."

Excuse me. Let who see what from my baby sister?

I climbed the tallest tree rapidly and was high enough to see what was going on. It was Bella _dancing_ with some man. Alice was jumping in a corner with a young girl looking on, a second unknown woman stood not too far from the man.

"Are you sure this is your first time dancing?" the older woman asked.

"Not really," Bella answered, "I've been taught a few steps before."

"I told you she was good, Cassie," said Alice.

"That you did Alice," the woman named Cassie said.

"Come on, mom, dad," the other girl spoke, "We promised to leave the rest of the teaching to Alice for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Of course," Cassie smiled, "Alice, you know where everything is, we'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Cassie," Alice said.

Cassie, the man, and her daughter disappeared through a door and from what I could see settled downstairs. Alice turned to Bella and whispered a few things to her I didn't get a chance to hear. So much for shopping, I thought.

"We fooled everyone good, didn't we Bella?" Alice laughed.

"Even Emmett fell for it," Bella laughed along.

"Well he isn't the brightest color in the crayon box," Alice said.

"I resent that," I said out loud.

Oops.

"We know you're out there Emmett," called out Alice, "You might as well get in here."

I climbed down from the tree bummed out they had caught me. Alice met me at the front and cleared me with the owners. In the least amount of detail they explained what was going on. Point blank: Edward was getting shown up. At least, that's all I got from what they told me.

"I'm in," I announced.

"If you mess up, Emmett, you'll be sorry," Alice threatened me.

"I'll get beat up, I know," I calmed her down.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella asked her expression a little uneasy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I am the master," I said grabbing her hand and swinging her around, "I'll teach you how to reel Edward in."

"I already beat you to that, _master_," Alice responded sarcastically, "Don't you remember the competition of '75?"

"No need to bring it up again," I replied glumly. I was humiliated, on the bright side I got to tease Edward.

"We don't have a lot of time here people," Bella reminded us, "So Emmett, show me what you got."

"Heck yes!"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think ab- I taught Bella well. Damn, I thought about it!_

Over the course of the week I had been listening to Emmett's confusing yet entertaining thoughts. Whenever he was near me he'd put up a mental block or divert his thoughts to keep me out. At first I wasn't really interested in what he was hiding but then I noticed Bella and Alice were acting a little weird. Just yesterday they had disappeared for a few hours, which concerned me greatly, only to emerge from the forest laughing and flushed. Alice was hiding her thoughts much better than Emmett and kept me in the dark and after some dazzling I couldn't even get Bella to tell me what they were doing. Jasper noticed something was different with the girls and had even commented on it once so he obviously didn't know what was going on. Rosalie on the other hand seemed to know what was going on but she didn't even try blocking me leading me to the conclusion that she also didn't know anything. Esme would give Bella knowing glances and then peek in my direction her eyes gleaming with pride. To say the least I was very frustrated and tried not to show it in front of Bella. I needed to know what they were hiding.

It was Friday at last and I could finally have a quiet weekend with my Bella. I planned to spend my time with her at our secret place and just talk with her. As soon as we came home from school Alice kidnapped Bella and locked both of them in Bella's room, surprisingly my love didn't complain at all. Jasper shrugged in response to my questioning looks and went up to his study sending me calming waves as he went. Emmett and Rose disappeared upstairs and thankfully no disconcerting noises came out of their room. Esme smiled at me and went to tend to her garden outside. I sighed and sat down in front of my piano for some quality music time. I played through my favorite pieces saving Bella's lullaby for last as I wanted it to resound throughout the house like an echo.

_Wonderful Edward, it sounds more beautiful every time you play it,_ Esme complimented.

I glanced at the clock and grew shocked at how much time had gone by. Three hours! I jumped from my seat and went in search of Bella. Giggling and whispers was all that was coming from Bella's room, Alice's thoughts were still blocked to me.

"Bella," I tapped lightly on the door, "Alice."

_Go downstairs Edward, I'll be there in a second to explain everything,_ Alice thought to me.

"Fine," I told her and ran downstairs.

I waited thirty seconds exactly then Alice appeared and flashed me a mischievous smile. I didn't fail to notice the piece of cloth she had in her hands. What was Alice up to?

"For this evening it has been arranged for you and Bella to go out," Alice began talking, a strange British accent etched into her words, "I've chosen clothes for you and they're laid out on your bed, please do not ask any questions because they will not be answered just yet."

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"What did I say about questions?" Alice scolded me, "Come on, I promise you will absolutely love it."

_Please, do this for Bella,_ pleaded Alice.

I let out a sigh and headed up to my room to change. As long as I got to do whatever it is that Alice had planned with Bella I'd comply to my sister's wishes. On the bed was a dark gold button up dress shirt, black slacks, and a new pair of black shoes. This only served to peak my curiosity but I kept my silence and went to find my sister. She was waiting for me outside my room.

"You look lovely," Alice giggled, "Anyway, Bella will be driving this evening and you will need this."

She handed me the piece of cloth she had been holding earlier which turned out to be a blindfold.

"This just keeps on getting stranger," I muttered.

"You don't have to put it on right now," said Alice, "I'll go get Bella."

Alice danced away leaving me on the verge of begging to know what was going on. She really was a devilish pixie. Since no one was going to tell me anything any time soon I headed to the living to wait for Alice and Bella. Esme entered the house once again and spotted me sitting down on the couch tapping my foot nervously against the newly fixed floor.

_Not to worry darling, this evening will turn out to be perfect for you and Bella, I know it,_ Esme assured me. _Just enjoy yourselves._

She always knew what to say, just like any mother would.

"Edward." My head whipped around at the sound of Bella's voice. She looked as beautiful as always and tonight she had a very seductive glow to her. Her eyes were shinning and smeared with eyeliner and mascara while her lips looked absolutely kissable. Her hair was pulled up into a messy yet elegant bun at the side of her neck and her bangs were swept to the side. She had on a simple black button down dress that reached barely reached her knees and gold heels that matched the necklaces on her neck. I do not think I will be able to keep my hands to myself.

Control yourself Edward. What kind of gentleman are you?

A love struck one . . .

"You look beautiful Bella," I smiled unintentionally flashing my _dazzling_ smile.

_I think you'll get past beautiful tonight Edward,_ Alice teased me knowingly.

"Thank you," Bella smiled back, "You look pretty good yourself."

"Alright you two, time to leave," Alice clapped happily and all but pushed us out the door. "Have fun."

"But not too much," Emmett yelled.

Bella laughed and guided me to the Ferrari, she pushed me to the passenger's side and she got in the driver's seat. I didn't really believe Bella would actual drive until this moment. She sped away from the house and in the direction of Port Angeles.

"So, where are going?" I asked hoping to get some answers from her.

"Nah-uh, it's a surprise," she replied with a giggle, "and I know you love surprises."

"Can I at least get a clue?" I begged.

"I'll think about," she said and pushed in a CD.

I fell back against the seat and tried relaxing, only I realized she hadn't put in the CD I expected. It was Shakira. Maybe she was trying to give me a clue. Nothing came to mind. At times like these I would give anything to be able to look into Bella's mind and pluck the answer from there. This made me see how much I relied on my ability to read minds. The car began to slow down and then pull to a complete stop although we were in the middle of nowhere, just forest on either side of the road.

"Why did you stop?" I asked immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Remember the blindfold Alice gave you?" asked Bella. I nodded confused. "Put it on."

"Bella, I don't get wh-"

"Please," she cut me off, "Trust me."

"You know I do," I told her and did as she asked. "Now what?"

"We're almost at our destination," answered Bella, "I need you to block all other thoughts."

"I don't know if I can," I said, "It's one thing when people block their thoughts from me and another trying to block theirs."

"Just focus on mine," she whispered touching my cheek, "I really want this to be a surprise."

"I'll try," I promised her.

"That's all I ask," said Bella and started the car again.

Not being able to see, with my eyes and ability, was an entirely unsettling experience for me. All my other senses were extra sensitive and not of my surroundings but of Bella, every shift, movement, and breath. I barely even had to try to keep everyone's thoughts away from my mind. Eventually the car stopped again and this time we had arrived at our destination. I could music, chattering and laughter coming from wherever we were at and I easily drowned it out waiting for Bella to speak.

"Do you need help getting out?" she asked lightly teasing me.

"I think I can manage," I chuckled and slid out of the car. There was a swish of clothing and then something being dropped inside the car. "What are you doing Bella?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

A moment later her warm hand took hold of mine and then she was leading me into a building. The smell of polished wood, adrenaline, and seduction assaulted my senses. Where has my Bella taken me?

"May I open my eyes now?" I asked, "I promise I haven't read anyone's thoughts and cheated."

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," Bella replied with the answer I most wanted to hear.

I took off the blindfold and took in the sight before me. A flurry of emotions mixed with excitement washed over me. We were in a dance studio, I figured easily, the room we had stepped into had the lights dimmed and candles littered about throwing a glow around. Mirrors lined the walls creating an enchantment back at you. At the front of the studio was an elevated stage with black polished floors. People, dressed in red and black professional dancewear chatted around the room. I could feel the music pounding through the walls and pulling me in, the energy building was palpable.

"Bella," I breathed out and turned to look at her, "Oh my God."

The sight of her broke something within me, something that refused to be caged any longer. The dress she had on about an hour ago was no more, now she had on a provocative black dress that still left much to the imagination. It had spaghetti straps, was backless, and ended a little below her things into to overlapping layers. There were glittering sequins spread over the top. My favorite part was the two see-through sleeves on her arms.

"What, you don't like it?" Bella asked a little hurt.

"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Swan," I purred not getting enough of her.

Bella blushed and ducked her head shyly. I lifted her chin with my finger and leaned down to place an innocent kiss on her lips. She lifted her hands to my shoulders and straight for my hair. My eyes turned black with desire as I pushed her back into the small hall we had come through and against the wall while I kissed her with as much passion as I dared.

"I love it," I whispered, growling lightly, "Who told you I loved dancing?"

"A little birdie," she giggled, "Did anyone tell _you_ that _I_ loved dancing?"

"Yeah," I answered, "A little Angel."

"What are we doing here then," said Bella with a wide smile, "Dance with me."

She didn't need to tell me twice.

She lead me back inside and instead of stopping she kept on going straight through a door. After a flight of stairs we were in another room the same as the bottom except the ceiling was all glass allowing you to see the night sky.

"What did you have in mind Miss Swan?" I asked walking a circle around her. To my pleasure, she shivered and flashed her brown eyes to mine.

"A little of this," replied Bella and brushed her hands across my chest before twirling in a circle slowly and throwing her hips to the side in a challenging manner.

"What else?" I could barely talk without growling.

"A little of that," Bella continued. I could tell she was having the same problem as I was.

She swayed around me like I had done to her and raised her leg until it rested on mine. I touched her knee tenderly and moved my hand all the way to her waist to pull her closer.

"I see where this is going," I whispered and moved back a few steps taking Bella with me.

"Show me," challenged Bella.

A boyish grin made its way onto my face just as a song appropriate for the challenge began. Perhaps I should have been paying better attention to Shakira. Her song _Objection (Tango)_ created a good atmosphere in which to start in. Bella certainly seemed to think so.

There wasn't a piece of the floor where we didn't dance on or any words of love we didn't speak to each other as we danced. These are the moments that made me believe in hope and faith, two things that had evaded me for decades and ceased to exist in my world. With Bella here I felt as if I had been only temporarily lost and had found my way again. She was my salvation.

I set Bella down on the floor and took in her flushed appearance. Everything clicked and made sense, now I knew why she and Alice had disappeared last week and a few times after that. They had been planning this since then. I couldn't be prouder of them.

"One more dance," Bella said, "This one's extra special."

"Of course, my love," I grinned like an idiot.

The room had grown dimmer until only the candles and moonlight gave us light. Bella pushed a button on the wall and music reverberated through the walls. She made her way back to me and melted into my embrace. We started off slowly and then Bella was mouthing the words to the song.

_Eyes like fire - Burn desire_

_As we dance our way into the night. _

_This attraction - Fuels a passion _

_That's just too strong for us to try and fight. _

_Each moment we're together _

_I just never want to end _

_'Cause I could never feel this way again. _

I wasn't aware of when the tears began to fall down Bella's face in a rhythmic pattern. Her shimmering eyes displayed every single emotion she was feeling and I got lost in them because I felt what she felt. We were too far gone to be able to turn back and both of us knew it. There was a possibility of only two endings: we're joined together for eternity or separate heartbroken until the pain consumed us wholly.

_Lips so tender - I surrender _

_Everything I am is yours alone. _

_When you touch me - All that I see _

_Is feeling that my heart has never known. _

_You're all I ever dreamed of _

_You're my every fantasy _

_Whoever thought an angel could bring heaven here to me_.

Bella reached up and brushed her soft lips over mine then kissed me in a way that managed to take my breath away every time. I know where I stand and if I was correct I knew where she stood too. There was no way in any world that I was going to let her go, she was happy with me and my family.

_'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right _

_To feel your body lying next to mine _

_As the rhythm of your heart beats through me _

_All through the night. _

_I never thought I'd ever realize _

_A love that feels so close to paradise _

_Boy I could spend my whole life living _

_Forever in your eyes_.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Missy POV**

The Council was getting anxious for a reason unknown to me and was demanding an emergency contact with Bella. I've never recalled them doing something like this especially with the dangers involved it could put Bella's charge in dangers and Bella herself. It also didn't help that Katheryne and William were pushing to have Bella back here soon.

I was sorry to say that my faith in them was waning considerably, not that I ever had any faith in Katheryne. Not after what I witnessed all those years ago. All the blood. The screams. The maniacal laughter. The voices.

Stop Missy! Do not think about!

My thoughts halted and retreated to safer ground in my mind. I could not think about that she would know and then I shuddered to think what could happen. No, as Bella's mentor I had to find the best way to protect her. There was something brewing in the shadows of this place, something that should not be here, and I felt it disturbing the tranquility and safety of the Angels.

A sharp tap on the door brought me out of my stupor and into reality. I opened the door to my room and was greeted with one of Saianna's assistants, a new sworn in Angel. The girl wore a mask of worry and awe.

"Yes?"

"Missy, you are needed in the Foreseer's chambers right away," the girl replied.

"Thank you," I said. She bowed her head in respect and scurried away.

I turned back to the room and refastened my cloak around my shoulders. I shut the door behind me and hurried to the chambers where I was needed. The Foreseer's chambers were seldom disturbed except for those who worked closely with them. Surprisingly Saianna met me outside the main room and accompanied me inside.

"You sent for me."

"Yes, we've had a rather mysterious prediction from one of the stronger Foreseers," explained Saianna, "I thought you should be informed before I tell the Council."

"I'm honored," I told her sincerely, "but why me before them?"

"You'll understand when you see it," was all she said.

She pulled open the door to the higher level rooms where the more powerful seers resided in. I tried not to let my confusion show as we walked in silence. The tension was visible in the air and pulled at me to listen carefully. Saianna stopped at the viewing room and motioned for me to step in. I walked to the middle of the room where a large raised bowl of water stood.

"Take a look," Saianna said.

I set my eyes on the water and watched it ripple gently. A face appeared and I gasped loudly. Beautiful, delicate features made up a young woman's pale face. Expressive green eyes reflected back at me. Long auburn hair flew around her face with the wind. It was her.

Angel.

"But how?" I managed to ask.

"I do not know," replied Saianna, "Look."

I turned back to the water and watched the young woman's mouth open and breathe out one word.

"Bella."

* * *

**Soo, how was it? Big ol' chapter for you guys. You know I love hearing it all! :P **

**Shout Out Time: Who am I kidding? Everyone. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. **

**Until next chapter!  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	43. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 41 and I got a wee bit carried away, with the length I mean. I just couldn't stop writing. Hope you don't mind. ;) Enjoy. **

_Recommendation for this Update:  
_**_Rememberance_** by **_mirage16_**

An incredible story you guys should go check out if you have the time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Katheryne POV**

I wasn't sure how I would convince the Council to bring Bella back here without making them suspicious or hurting my son but I would get her here. I couldn't give up on this; no I didn't want to give this up. I needed to get _my_ revenge. Surely it wasn't revenge on those who deserved it. It couldn't be. People wronged me and I was merely righting it by going after what they loved and tried so hard to protect. Yes, I was doing nothing wrong, besides this would largely benefit my son . . . if she didn't fight that is then she might not even survive. Poor girl, this was her parent's fault and she really didn't have to be paying for it, of course, she should have stuck to the plan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

My attention was diverted from my thoughts at the distant tapping sound out in the hallway. I put on my slippers and cracked open the door to my room slipping outside. I rounded the corner and saw one of Saianna's assistants outside Missy's door; the girl wore a worried expression that instantly caught my attention. Missy's door opened. I hid inside a storage room.

"Yes?"

"Missy, you are needed in the Foreseer's chambers right away," I heard the girl reply.

"Thank you," Missy said.

The Foreseer's chambers? Why did Missy need her _there_? I had to investigate this.

A few seconds later Missy came out of her room with her white cloak fastened around her shoulders and made her way to the chambers. I whispered a few words in the Ancient language and threw a shadow around myself although it didn't make me invisible it made it hard to notice me. I am certainly glad my dear Charlie taught me a few words in the old language . . . and then he betrayed me! With a few calming breaths I put my anger aside and followed Missy. I was surprised to see Saianna waiting for Missy outside the chamber doors since most of the members of the Council never ventured outside their wings unless in extreme situations.

"You sent for me," Missy inquired as they walked inside.

I managed to get inside without attracting their attention.

"Yes, we've had a rather mysterious prediction from one of the stronger Foreseers," Saianna explained, "I thought you should be informed before I tell the Council."

What!

This is an outrage. Why Missy before the Council or more importantly me?

"I'm honored," said Missy, "but why me before them?"

Yes, I'd like to hear the answer to that myself.

I noticed Saianna steer them into the higher level rooms where the more powerful seers took residence in. They walked until they stopped at the viewing room and Missy walked to the center of the room where the water basin was raised.

"Take a look," said Saianna.

With a last questioning look at Saianna, Missy peeked inside the water. From my spot I couldn't see what she was seeing but by the surprised gasp that escaped her it must have been extremely important. I fought the urge to scurry into the room and push Missy out of the way to see what it was that the Foreseers had seen.

"But how?" Missy gasped out swinging her eyes to Saianna.

"I do not know," Saianna replied, "Look."

Missy looked back to the water and then I heard one name being spoken.

"Bella."

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep the gasp that threatened to escape me. Someone wanted Bella too and I could not allow that to happen. Now I understand why Saianna showed this vision to Missy, she was Bella's mentor after all. I wondered how this would affect my plans.

Wait!

That voice, it sounded so familiar like a dream. Where could I have heard it before?

"Saianna is there anything else?" Missy asked. She spun around tensely and faced Saianna.

"No," she answered, "As soon as this came in nothing else has changed."

"There has to be something else, I mean, how is this going to happen in the near future," Missy said, "What has Bella done to get a visit from . . . her?"

"I do not know Missy but something is going to happen that will get her here in our realm," answered Saianna.

Her. Who is her? Our realm? This isn't making any sense.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think Katheryne might be right," whispered Saianna, "Perhaps it would be best if we get Isabella back here as things are becoming too complicated and troublesome."

Yes, success.

"No!" Missy raised her voice, "If things are becoming too complicated and troublesome as you say they are then she should stay with her charge to keep not only them safe but her as well."

No!

"Missy, you must also remember that Isabella has been promised to William," said Saianna.

"I remember very clearly," spat Missy looking through a window, "Bella is still a guardian Angel and you know that she seems to have been especially made for this."

"Katheryne insists as does William and I do try to be fair to everyone, some of the Council have been taken in with their pleading," Saianna sighed, "What would you have me do?"

"Leave Bella where she is, although we have no contact with her I know she is safe and doing her job," responded Missy softly.

"In the coming of two full moons we will be able to contact Isabella for a few hours," Saianna revealed, "This will be the only time possible and we need a full report of her situation. If the Council is not pleased then I will have no choice but to bring her back."

I stored this information for later use. This was valuable.

"I am more concerned about this vision though Saianna," Missy said, "My mind is reeling with possibilities of why _Angel_ is stepping into our realm and why she said Bella's name."

My breath left me completely and I froze at what Missy had just said. It couldn't be true, it can't be true. If there is one person that can strike fear into me is her. Angel. A special angel-messenger from God. Cherished by all who know her for her generosity and kindness. She shines with the brightest light and holds the power of love above all else. Never have I heard of such a thing, one such as her to come from the other realm and seek a person out. In this case Bella.

This was bad. If she came, and seldom did she bring grave news, to seek Bella then she would be protected. That was not something I could let happen so I am back to the beginning. Finding Bella and this time I may have to end her myself. Soon.

I looked up just in time to see Saianna exit the chambers and leave a trembling Missy behind. The shadows that had been covering me left in a faint whisper and I stepped forward making my presence known.

"Missy," I spoke startling her and the silence.

"Katheryne, you startled me," she said throwing an uneasy glance at the doors. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a stroll and happened to stumble by," I lied easily, "Was that Saianna I just heard?"

"It was," Missy replied hesitantly, "You just missed her."

"What a shame, I wanted to ask if she had any news on the situation at hand," I told in a nonchalant manner. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

As I could not force Saianna to say anything Missy however I could coerce into telling me. I did have certain power over her and it wasn't just about my rank, no, I knew something that even Saianna didn't. It all had to do with that night I showed William.

"I'm not the right person to be asking that Katheryne," responded Missy looking ready to bolt.

"I need information Missy," I said cutting the nice attitude act, "Or shall I have to remind you of _that_ night?"

Missy's eyes widened considerably and a glint of terror passed through them. I had her where I wanted.

"I do not know where Bella is," Missy stated, "So there is nothing I can tell you."

"If you're sure," I sighed playing it off even though I was burning with anger.

"Yes, I'm sure," she spat out, "What, are you going to send me to trial just like you did Renee?"

I hissed at the sound of Renee's name and with one last look at Missy I strode out of the chambers straight to my room. There were flashes of memories threatening to take over me and I didn't need that at this precise moment. The door to my room slammed shut behind me at the same time that Renee's tear-stained face passed through my vision.

_"Please, don't do this," Renee pleaded. _

_I watched her from my spot on the bench with the rest of the Angels trying to fight back a smile of success; no one could see my face because of the black veil I wore over my face do to the death of my husband. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she was fighting to keep herself together. The banister in front of her was being used as support. _

_"The Council has reached a decision," Saianna's voice was unusually emotionless, "We're sorry Renee . . ." _

_Renee crumbled down to the floor on her knees, one hand gripping the banister and the other on her lower stomach. Sobs passed through her lips and echoed along the hall. The Council members threw each other questioning glances before turning back to Renee to finish the rest of her sentence. _

_"You can't do this," she cried softly. _

_"This isn't right!" A young girl's voice cut through the silence but was barely audible in the group of people. "She didn't do anything!" _

_I searched for the voice and found Missy, one of Charlie's students, at the back of the group and looking onto the scene with barely disguised anger. Her eyes caught mine and flashed dangerously while I narrowed mine at her in warning. _

_"Saianna, please," Renee pleaded, "You know me." _

_"Not as well as I thought," the elder whispered. _

_Renee lifted her eyes from the elder and set them on me. They were filled with hope and confusion not to mention betrayal. Just like I felt. _

_"Katheryne, please," she said, "I'm preg-" _

_"Guilty!" I cut her off abruptly, "How could you do this Renee?" _

_I played my part well and cried a little to gain the sympathy of the tribunal. A few of the woman patted my back in comfort and sat me down in my chair. The hall was silent besides Renee's cries and faint whispering from the Council. _

_If only they knew that everything was a lie, placed accordingly right under their noses and yet they didn't have the slightest idea. But if everyone found out that Renee was with child then all my plans would crash down. _

_"Enough," Saianna called. It wasn't hard to see the hurt in her eyes. "Renee, the Council has decided to take away your wings." _

_My former friend gasped and shook with new sobs at the news. _

_"You are hereby sentenced to Earth for the rest of your life as a fallen Angel," finished Saianna. "Mortality shall be given to you and the memories never to be forgotten." _

_"No! I didn't do anything!" shouted Renee, "There was someone else there too!" _

_"No there wasn't," countered Saianna sadly, "I'm really sorry for this Renee, my granddaughter." _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Finally it was the day of the Halloween dance and I couldn't be more excited. Then again the costumes I had picked out for the family were amazing and I couldn't wait for them to be all dressed up. Ah, I can't wait! As it was my Jasper was trying to keep me calm at the moment and while it wasn't working to perfection I wasn't jumping too much. The school decided to give the students half a day since it was Friday and the day of the dance.

"Alice, honey, I just burst into a happy dance when Emmett beat me," Jasper said breaking through my thoughts.

I spun around and faced Jasper with an apologizing smile. "I'm just really excited."

"Why of course darling, you get to dress us all up as you please and we can't complain," teased Jasper.

"Ha ha," I responded rolling my eyes, "but I am excited."

"Do I get to know what I'm dressing up as tonight?" asked Jasper. I could feel the waves of persuasion flowing from across the room towards me. I almost gave in.

"No," I chirped and dashed into the closet closing the doors behind me.

I heard him laugh and run downstairs to join Emmett in the living room once again. Esme was in the kitchen with Bella and Edward talking, no doubt trying to get the scoop on what happened the night they went dancing. They weren't giving up any information but something definitely changed between them, it was unexplainable, in the good way. I was the psychic and their evening had been blocked by me so it remained a mystery. Carlisle had just gotten home from an afternoon off at the hospital and joined them. Rosalie was in the living room too checking on her latest fashion designers and their clothing lines.

While they were away from their rooms I decided to put their costumes in black bags so they remained a secret and placed them on their beds for a little later. The dance started at 8:00 pm and finished at midnight, how fitting really, and then some of the students were going to have an after party. I wanted to have on but Esme said no, not if we wanted to give them a heart attack. I'm guessing she still hasn't forgotten about the small incident five years ago on Halloween. Since I couldn't invite anyone the small party planned would be for us.

I finished putting the final touches on the costumes and accessories when I caught sight of the time. I gasped and called everyone into the living room. There were only 2 hours left to get ready before the dance.

"Guys, we have to get ready!" I told them, "Your costumes are in your rooms and I don't want to hear any complaining."

"Aye aye captain," Emmett said grinning.

"Come on people, get going," I shooed them away, "Guys no unnecessary peeking at the girl's costumes."

My family disappeared up to their rooms to change while Jasper followed me to our room. I handed him his costume and pointed to the bathroom, he grimaced but complied. A few seconds later I heard him groaning which caused me to giggle and then he was standing in front of me. My very own sexy cowboy.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" He chuckled.

His costume consisted of a light brown micro suede vest that had white sleeves and collar attached with some matching jeans. He also had a long dark brown coat that reached his knees, a red bandana around his neck, and holster that held an old style pistol which was real by the way. Of course he wouldn't look like a real cowboy without some boots, the same color as his vest, and a dark brown hat. I also added a pair of spurs to make the costume more realistic.

My Jazzy looked good.

"Perfect," I purred admiring him.

"Your turn darling," he smiled and motioned to the bag on the bed holding my costume.

"Ah ah ah, no peeking," I taunted him.

"But you saw my costume," argued Jasper.

"I know, I did say no _guys_ peeking, not the girls," I laughed, "Now go downstairs and try not to ruin your ensemble."

"I'll try," he huffed playfully then flashed me a million dollar smile, "Get dressed, I want to see what you look like."

After I made sure he was downstairs I ripped open my bag and changed quickly. To match my husband I picked out an Indian chic princess costume. It consisted of a light brown suede under wire corset that exposed my shoulders and had thin sleeves hanging off them. There were two red laces running down the corset and a coordinating skirt that reached to mid thigh. It had a small flower design on the front and then parted into layers covered with frills like my top. I arranged my hair in fluffy layers and put on a traditional headpiece with a red feather. On my neck I wore an authentic Native American stripped necklace. I added a pair of high heeled light brown suede boots that zipped down the side but looked to be strapped up from the front had the matching frills at the top.

I looked pretty good; well I did pick the costume out.

"We're coming in Alice," Rosalie's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Come on," I called and grew amazed at how good everyone's costume fit them.

Rosalie had a Tommy Guns costume and looked like she had stepped out of a gangster movie, the head boss for sure. She had on a white shirt that ended below her chest and a black, white-stripped mini skirt. Over that she was wearing a jacket with white cuffs and collar the same pattern as her skirt and ended a little below her knees. There was a white corset keeping the jacket closed around her waist and leaving the jacket to flow around her hips. Rose's hair lay around her shoulders in curled waves and a Fedora hat lay on top matching her outfit. To complete it all, she was wearing knee high white stockings, a pair of black stiletto shoes, and a necklace holding the letter R. No surprised here but she looked gorgeous as always.

For Esme's costume I had to tone it down a bit because there were things she would not wear even though she had the body for it, at least not in public let's leave it at that. I went with the Robin Hood theme for her and it did suite her nicely. She had on a lace up vinyl and velvet trimmed dress that had matching light yellow detached puff sleeves, a petticoat, and a bodice. The dress ended below her thighs and above her knees so the length was appropriate enough. I had added a hat with a red feather, a belt, coin purse, and knee high boot covers to go over her black stiletto shoes. Her hair was arranged beautifully on her shoulders and I swear she could have been taken out of the 13th century tale.

Lastly I turned to Bella and couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. Since I knew Bella would reject any type of costume that I picked I chose the perfect one for her. Lady Zorro. She managed to pull of the mystery and allure without even having to reveal her identity. The costume consisted of a snug-cut black top with red lining, a matching skirt that fell over her legs in torn waves, and a complementing red waist sash made of silk. I had to add a black cape, gauntlets, and the trademark Zorro mask. Not to mention a sword and black high heeled buckle boots. Bella looked sexy and this would definitely kill my brother. Because I'm a fabulous sister I had the letter E sewn on in bright red on one gauntlet and another one stamped on the handle of the sword. As a special addition I found a temporary tattoo that she could put on her and would add that too. This should make Edward feel better; every boy would see that she was with him.

"I don't know about my costume Alice, I feel a little uncomfortable," Bella spoke up.

"It's perfect Bella," I assured her, "Edward's going to faint at the sight of you."

"He might even drool," Rosalie added teasingly. Bella blushed and sat on the bed.

"You know, I kind of like this costume," said Esme adjusting her hat.

"I'm sure Carlisle will too," said Bella surprising me. We laughed at her comment and finished getting ready. It was like being in the salon but with much better service provided by me and a wide selection of products available.

There were only fifteen minutes left until the dance started so I rushed the girls downstairs but not before giving them each a grand entrance. Rose strutted down the stairs in fashion and flashed a playful-dangerous smile stunning Emmett. Esme walked down coyly and seemed to turn into another person yet still retaining that motherly aspect we loved about her. I walked down next just to give Bella the last spotlight. When Bella went next the room filled up with a strange lightness that enveloped us all. I looked back to the guys to make sure they were dressed appropriately and smiled when I inspected their outfits.

Emmett's outfit matched Rose's, naturally; he was dressed as a Gangster all though I'm pretty sure he knew a lot about that. He had on a white lycra shirt with a pinstripe vest and a black tie. Simple black pants and shiny zoot shoes made up the rest of his outfit complete with a matching hat almost like Rosalie's except his was entirely black. Then as a touch, I added a black jacket to give him a more realistic look. I would have given him a gun but knowing Emmett he'd find a way to get into trouble with it but I did give him a gun holster like the one detectives wear under their suits. Carlisle was Mr. Robin Hood and matched Esme cutely. He was in a micro suede tunic trimmed with vinyl and metal studs. I added in the lace-up shirt, pants, belt and boot tops, also the hat with the red feather. I had to admit it was weird looking at Carlisle with that outfit but at the same time it looked totally normal.

Edward, or Zorro, was in a tunic style lace up shirt that revealed some of his chest and comfortable coordinating pants. Then some boot tops and a flowing cape with a front clasp. Instead of the Zorro emblem emblazoned on the wide belt that came with the costume I replaced it with a large red E and did the same with his sword. To finish it off there was the Zorro headpiece and bandit eye mask. To add a little something for Bella I put a large B right close to his heart on the shirt. Of course everything besides the letters was in black.

"Let's get going guys," I clapped happily getting the attention of everyone. Each person had been staring at their respective mate.

"Wonder how many guys I'm going to have to fight off tonight," Edward muttered scanning Bella's costume with longing eyes.

"What do you mean," Bella cut in looking at Edward with wide eyes, "How many girls am _I_ going to have to fight off to get them away from you."

"Seems like we're going to have entertainment throughout the whole dance," Emmett laughed.

"Not funny," huffed Bella.

"Have fun kids and don't do anything stupid," Esme said adding in the last part for Emmett.

"See you later," we shouted to Esme and Carlisle.

I pushed the guys towards Edward's Volvo and pulled Rosalie towards Bella's Ferrari. I figured we could be apart for a few minutes while we get to the school. As soon as Bella pulled in the few people that were outside turned to our direction and nearly toppled over when they caught sight of us. It was funny to see their reactions and even more when they saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Hearing their thoughts is much worse," Edward grimaced holding out his hand for Bella. "At least you gave me this sword Alice so I can whack them over the head when they're not looking."

I laughed at the amount of teenage tone that had been in his voice.

"You're welcome Edward," I giggled and stepped closer to Jasper.

"I'm going to need distracting from these teenage emotions," Jasper said, "Do you mind . . ."

"Heck no," I smiled.

Emmett and Rosalie were leading the way into the gym where the dance was being held at and I had to say it looked really good. There were decorations creepy enough to resemble an old haunted house and plenty of dark corners to add to the illusion, not to mention the fog that was covering the floor. A couple of booths were planted around the gym including one for food and in the middle was the dance floor being coated with blinding lights and students dancing. For a school dance it wasn't so bad.

"Our first request of the night has been made," the DJ announced, "so let me see all you Forks students dance the Thriller!"

"Come on Rose we have to dance!" Emmett said and tried pulling Rose to dance.

"I don't think so," she smiled.

"Please, this is a classic," begged Emmett, "You know you want to Rosie, you danced with me when we went to the concert."

"Fine," Rose gave in, "but if I get touched by anyone that isn't you I am going to make you dance alone."

"Deal," responded Emmett eagerly. "Here we come Thriller!"

"You would think he'd get tired of dancing that every Halloween since it came out," chuckled Jasper.

"Why Jasper, of course I'll dance it with you," I teased. I knew he liked it too though he wore those tight leather pants at home. When I first saw him in that he had to go buy some more but hey Jasper in the leather pants is a sight to behold.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

Like I predicted I had to fight girls away from my Edward and the plastic sword Alice added to the outfit really helped too. Boy did I have fun 'accidentally' poking girls away and them wincing at the warning in my eyes. Funny how things have turned out, I would have never thought that I would need someone as much as I did Edward. When I was human my mother pushed me to find someone to share happiness with, I swore I wouldn't depend on anyone but myself and now I more than depended on Edward. I needed him like air.

"Bella," Edward called.

I turned to face him and found his topaz shinning down at me with love. I wondered if he knew how much I loved him. Or everything I would give up just to see him and his family happy? I didn't dare bring it up for fear of hurting us both but eventually we would have to come back down from our paradise and face the reality. With that piece of awful truth I turned away from my thoughts and focused on him.

"Edward," I said.

"What are you think, love?" He asked, "It's driving me crazy not being able to read your mind."

"You might not like everything you hear in my thoughts," I sighed truthfully, "Although I'm sure you'll be proud to know that I think about you more often than not."

Edward chuckled and enveloped me in a tender hug, placing a kiss on my forehead. "You're in most if not all of my thoughts, sweetheart, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"Could you be any more perfect?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know about perfect," answered Edward, "You just make me a better person and make me forget all the bad things I have done."

"I doubt you've done anything that bad," I told him.

"I've done a lot of things that I'm ashamed to say, Bella," said Edward regretfully looking over my head at the students dancing, "Things that cast a long shadow over my conscious."

There was a considerable amount of pain weaved into his voice and the tightening of his arms around me told me to change the subject. Whatever it was that had him hurting so he would tell me in time.

"You don't have to talk about it, Edward," I soothed him gently, "Whenever you're ready I'll be here ready to listen."

"You're too good for me," he whispered before his lips crashed into mine.

His sudden action caught me off guard for a second before I was moving with him, ignoring the probable glares people were throwing at us. I could care less about them right now all I wanted was to claim Edward's sensuous lips as my own and make him forget the painful burdens he was remembering for now. When my lungs began screaming for air he broke away and moved his mouth near my ear. My knees weakened in reaction to his unsteady pants of air and I would surely faint if I stared into his eyes. Instead I leaned back against the wall bringing Edward with me and breathed in his intoxicating presence.

"My sweet Bella," Edward breathed in, "You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Hmm," was all I could say in response.

"I see I've rendered you speechless," teased Edward, "No one can make you feel this way but me."

"No one but you," I managed to breathe in enough air to say.

He stayed pressed around me in a protective manner, like a blanket, for who knows how long whispering sweet nothings into my ear every few minutes and placing gentle kisses on my mouth. Luckily we weren't in plain sight of everyone so no one bothered us and I managed to keep Edward's mind too focused on my silent one to give him some peace. After some time Edward asked me to dance as a slow song came on which caused me to blush when I remembered the night we went dancing.

"Like I'm going to say no to you," I smiled and let him lead me to the dance floor.

"Oh no, not him," groaned Edward.

"Who is it?" I asked worriedly. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and a nervous laugh.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike," I greeted him shortly.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to dance?" He asked throwing Edward worried looks.

"Oh sorry, Mike, I was about to dance with Edward," I answered, "You should ask Jessica."

His hopeful look dissipated but then he smiled, "Yeah, maybe she'd like to dance with me."

He turned away rather quickly leaving me alone with Edward.

"He was waiting for you to appear," Edward blurted out, "Alice picked something way too alluring for you Bella."

"Don't get jealous Edward," I giggled then reminded him, "It's your letter I have here on my skin."

Edward's eyes fell to the golden, bold letter tattooed, temporarily, right above my heart. The same emotion I see every time I tell him that I love him swamped his eyes and I took his hand and joined the dancing couples just as the few lights remaining dimmed romantically. A slow song came on and I rested my head against his chest while he rested his head against mine softly. I still grew amazed easily we fit together.

_Being made of stone will make you strong  
__But I've been alone for oh so long.  
__Then there you were, a silent mind  
__With Beauty that I thought I'd never find.  
__Something strange is happening  
__And I don't know what to do . . . _

"How is it that songs manage to steal the words right out of my mouth?" Edward said loud enough for only me to hear.

"Everything _you_ say, my heart guards," I told him.

"My Bella, if every word I say could take your breath away I'd say it all," said Edward.

_So, sleep now and hold me tight  
__Everything will be alright  
__Just lay down and rest your weary eyes  
__Calm down, you're safe with me  
__I love you more than you can see  
__You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
__Lullaby . . . Lullaby . . . Lullaby . . . Lullaby _

_Could someone who has a soul  
__Have such a hard time staying in control . . . _

"Bella!" Alice shouted my name sending me into alert.

I whirled around and saw a panicked expression on her face; Jasper was right behind her with a worried look in his eyes. Without letting go of Edward's hand I pushed through the dancing couples and reached her as quickly as I could. She pulled us away from the crowd of people and into a corner where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

Words tumbled out of her mouth but they fell on deaf ears, the sound around me fell into an eerie silence and all I saw were her lips moving really fast. Half a second later sound exploded around me at the same time a piercing ache shot through my head making me cry out pain. I slapped both hands over the side of my head reflexively and shut my eyes trying to figure out what was happening. Several voices were calling my name sharply and I was barely aware of a pair of cold hands holding on to me. A whisper flew into my mind and I gasped.

_Danger._

The pain disappeared as instantly as it had come and I opened up my eyes to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward staring at me like I was about to disappear. The hands that has been gripping me were Edward's and I saw that they had kept me from falling. I faced Alice and asked her what she had seen.

"I saw students screaming and . . ." Alice rushed out but her words were cut short as the main doors to the gym were thrown open and several students ran in screaming terrified.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled watching with weary eyes.

"There's something coming," I told them, "Danger."

Without a word I ran through the unsuspecting couples to the ones who had run in screaming bloody murder. They were on the ground trying to catch their breath and holding onto each other for dear life. I knelt down next to one of the girls.

"What happened?"

"O-outside, s-s-something c-came out of the f-forest and a-attacked us," she stuttered, "I-I couldn't s-see what i-it was b-but I heard i-it ro-roar!"

"The thing scratched me," one of the boys said showing me his arm. There were four angry marks threatening to start bleeding at any moment.

"What is going on here?" One of the teachers broke through the circle around the scared teenagers and scanned them.

"We were attacked!" They shouted.

"By what?" The teacher asked skeptically.

The gym lights suddenly turned on with a snap and nobody dared move a muscle. The music that had been playing was cut off leaving a dead silence in its place and then a loud series of roars were heard outside. I stood up slowly on full alert and checked the doors with my eyes to see if they were closed. While they weren't shut with a lock only two were closed and the other was wide open. The Cullens moved to stand behind me and Edward whispered in my ear.

"There are newborn vampires roaming outside."

I let out a silent curse and was about to pull them aside to help me keep the students inside when the lights began to flicker on and off. Students began to huddle in a group near the center of the gym and look around the room ready to bolt at any sudden hostile movement. One more roar and then the lights turned off leaving the room in total blackness.

"We need to get out to the hall," I whispered so only the Cullens could hear.

My eyesight wasn't as good as the Cullens so I trusted Edward to lead me. I closed the doors behind me and turned my attention back to them.

"How many?" I asked.

"About seven from what I can tell," answered Edward, "There's one other mind I can't read, it's like their blocking me."

"We can take them," Emmett said.

"What about the students?" Alice asked, "We have to keep them inside."

"We need to lead the newborns away from here and find whoever the leader is," I ordered, "As long as they think they're safe inside we won't have a problem."

"They're getting restless and have been starved," Edward cut in, "They want blood."

"Come on," I said to them.

I threw the plastic sword hanging on my hip and took off the cape I was wearing although the heels I had on weren't doing much good either since they kept clicking against the floor. I took a peek outside but didn't see anything. I knew they were there though, I could sense something dark outside. Just as I was about to open the double doors leading out Edward pulled me back and three vampires ran in front of the door.

"There are three running around the school hoping to find any stray students, two are positioned in the forest nearby, and the remainder are with the leader at the other side of the school," Edward whispered quietly.

"Alice and I can take out the ones in the forest," said Jasper.

"Me and Emmett can take care of the three running around," Rose volunteered.

I nodded in agreement and turned to Edward, "You take the others and I'll take the leader."

"Bella, you could get hurt," hissed Edward.

"Better me than all the students," I whispered back, "I'm not totally defenseless, Edward, you'll be right there if I need help and vice versa."

The objection was clear in his eyes but he remained silent and nodded. Jasper and Alice sneaked outside and ran straight into the forest. Emmett and Rosalie slipped outside too and disappeared into the dark forest. I stepped away from the door and let my wings come forth, instantly I felt the added energy flow through me.

"Dammit!" cursed Edward loudly startling me. "One of the students is bleeding and someone opened the door leading outside, the newborns have caught the scent!"

On cue, loud growls sounded from outside and there were a few screams. Both of us pushed open the doors and ran outside, no vampires attacked us thankfully, I signaled Edward to run one side and I'd go the other way. He left begrudgingly and I flew a little above the ground. The sound of boulders crashing in the forest caught my attention and my worried thoughts flew to Alice and Jasper.

"That one took a bite," Emmett's angered voice drifted towards me.

"Light a fire," Rosalie commanded.

I caught sight of two familiar moving bodies a little ways inside the forest then a thread of purple smoke rising from the tops of the trees. Satisfied they were okay I hurried forward getting worried for Edward since I didn't hear anything. I rounded a corner and the screams from inside the gym permeated the air, a vampire with glowing red eyes stood in front of the open doors ready to run in. Edward suddenly ran out of nowhere and pushed the vampire out of the way with a deafening sound inciting more fear into the students. I closed the doors rapidly and next thing I knew I was being rammed into the wall. I hissed in pain and used one of my wings to push the vampire off me in one swift movement.

"I need blood, it burns," the vampire snarled. It came at me again and I saw the face of young girl. I moved out of the way as fast as I could then Edward threw her away and Jasper appeared taking the girl down.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I replied holding in a wince of pain, "and the rest?"

"They're finishing up," he answered.

"You smell really good," a man's voice cut through.

Our heads snapped to the voice and saw a man with another vampire behind him snarling in our direction. Edward stepped in front of me almost crouching down ready to attack. I eyed both of the vampires carefully and spread my wings a little wider behind me.

"You try it and I will make you suffer like you never have," Edward growled menacingly.

In the next second Edward pushed me away and both vampires pounced at the same time. I landed on the ground hard right on my back and felt the wind knocked out of me but in the next second I was up with one purpose in mind. Helping Edward. The vampire that had spoken was nowhere to be seen and it was just Edward fighting the other vampire. Both of them clashed in mid air and fell to the ground roaring and growling until Edward's cry of pain sliced through the night. On instinct I jumped from my spot straight for him and the vampire that had its teeth sunk into my love's shoulder.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper shout before I was being thrown into the forest.

I went flying until I hit a tree with enough force to make it whine and shudder but not break. My body slumped to the ground weak and hurting all over. A bubble of blood erupted from my mouth and ran down my neck; I spit the remainder of it on the ground praying I wouldn't get affected by it and stood up. The person that had thrown me was standing in front of me smirking and eyeing the blood running down my throat.

"So good," he whispered and threw himself at me.

My body switched to fight mode and my wings kept me from getting hurt by deflecting any blows he was throwing at me. I didn't have the necessary strength to rip him apart without help. Edward. Help. I shouted in my head hopping for some miracle he would hear me but I knew it was useless since my mind was silent to him. I moved too slowly and I was being held against a tree with the vampire moving towards my neck slowly. A distant howl floated through the forest and I was let go. The strength flowing through me seemed to vanish momentarily making me tumble to the ground. My wings formed a barrier and a strange feeling passed through my body like when I turned invisible.

Invisible. That's it!

With a new burst of energy I searched for the vampire and found him looking around, mostly likely searching for me. I ran at him holding the element of surprise and used my wing for cushion as I rammed into him. The man fell to the ground and right at that moment a familiar looking wolf burst through the trees and my Angel.

"Bella," Edward flew to my side. His eyes fell to the blood running from my mouth and froze momentarily, their color changed from topaz to onyx then settled for a dark golden.

"Edward," I breathed out a sigh of relieve. He was a few feet away from me before I felt myself collapsing.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Evelyn POV**

"So nice to meet you again," James greeted me.

I nodded to him in response. I had called upon James and his mate for an update and the forest nearby was the perfect place to meet since we wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. His eyes were bright red and a slight smile was set upon his face.

"James as well as I," his mate, Victoria, appeared next to him.

"What do we do need to do now?" James asked, his eyes were begging for danger and excitement something I could provide.

"Stay out of the area so the werewolves don't pick up your scent and if you can manage to do that you can take your pick of the humans in town or in the city," I told them casually.

"I'd rather pick the girl with the Cullens, her scent is quite delectable," James said licking his lips.

"No!" I spoke sharply, "She is off limits, for now."

"We'll have our fun soon, baby," Victoria said comfortingly.

"Inform Laurent of the orders and I'll get back to you soon," I finished and parted ways.

I headed back to the house I inhabited and found it quiet unlike other times. Of course, it was silent because of the little surprise I sent the Cullens and Bella along with the student population. For the past few weeks I, I mean Audra, had been laying low at school and missing a few days when my anger threatened to get the best of me. Watching Bella _cuddle_ with her beloved vampire sweetheart brought back too many memories of what could have been. The life I could've had but no. I had been living perfectly with my small family just ready to start a family of my own when everything happened.

I was attacked by a vampire . . . and Bella should have been there to protect me!

Instead she was protecting the _innocent_ and _human_, well guess what I was innocent and human too so where was she? It was by luck that the vampire feeding on me had stopped at all but left the venom spread into my body. I woke up alone, angry, and thirsty.

"Your ability is shifting, Evelyn," another voice appeared in the room, "I can see your hair changing colors."

"I beg your pardon some of us don't have perfect control," I responded sarcastically.

I heard a laugh and then some rustling of clothes; I turned around to face her. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing her black cloak hiding most of her face; she was wearing a simple dark red dress that looked stunning on her. I took a seat in one of the couches and waited for her to speak.

"Things are getting complicated," she sighed diverting her crystal blue eyes to the window, "If we want to get everything right then the timing has to be precise."

"I sent the surprise just like you asked," I informed her, "None of them have come back and I don't expect them to actually."

"Start saving up your army," she said turning back to face me, "The Cullens can easily make a compromise with the werewolves and that clan up in Alaska."

"What about James, Victoria, and Laurent?" I asked. "James is a tracker and has a surprising about of interest in one of the Cullen girls." And Bella, I added silently.

"Keep them away for now," she replied, "We don't need things getting _too_ complicated."

"As you wish," I said.

"I'll be leaving now before I arouse any suspicion," the woman fastened her cloak around her shoulders ready to leave.

"Katheryne," I called her, "What will happen to Bella?"

Was that a worried tone in my voice?

"No need to concern yourself with that Evelyn," Katheryne smiled sending an unsettling feeling down to the pit of my stomach. "Until our next meeting."

"Until our next meeting," I nodded to her and watched her exit the room silently.

* * *

**Yeah, quite a few things revealed in this chapter. I'm getting to a point where everything is coming together for . . . the End but that doesn't mean I'm still finished yet. Anywho, what'd you guys think? Any questions, comments, concerns, theories (I love theories) send them in, you know I love hearing it all. :D **

**Oh, almost forgot. The song playing at the dance is **Lullaby by _The Mitch Hansen Band_**. I've got a link along with pictures of the costumes on my profile! **

**Shout Out Time: Too many special people to shout out to, yes I'm talking about everyone! **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	44. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, here's chapter 42! Hope you like it! ;D **

_Recommendation for this Update:  
_**_Blood and Power_** & _**Into The Fire**_ by **_alanacullen19_**

Awesome stories which you guys should check out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella!" Jasper shouted breaking through the growls and roars of the vampire I was fighting.

I heard the body of a vampire ram into my sweet Bella and the breath leave her lungs in a whoosh. My body had frozen in fear of the sound and the next thing I knew my face was being pushed into the ground. The newborn vampire was holding me down and in its thoughts I saw the intent to rip me apart and drain Bella. Hell no! In a moment of distraction I threw myself upwards and crashed into the newborn with enough force to send them tumbling away from me and into the ground.

_I've got it Edward,_ Jasper thought to me and handled the newborn expertly.

I nodded at him and searched for the leader of the attack but came up empty until a trickle of his thoughts invaded my own.

_So good_.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes appeared in my mind making me freeze again. My heart constricted painfully at the thought of something happening to Bella and worst case scenarios flashed through my eyes with a mind of their own. I choked back a sob and fell down to one knee.

_Edward! Help!_

The voice of my beloved pierced through the visions of death my mind came up with and I gasped out loud. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were at my side in a second asking what was wrong. I pushed through them and turned my body North where I'd heard Bella crash.

"Bella," I said and ran. There was a howl but I didn't pay any attention to it, my main priority was to get to Bella.

_Crap, the scent was vampire!_ Seth Clearwater's thoughts paired with mine, _Edward Cullen?_

"Yes," I answered back quietly. He was running in front of me and I followed him for some reason.

Seth broke through a line of trees and there was my Angel standing over the leader of the newborns, wings spread wide, ready to pass out. Relief passed over me like never before and I called out trembling and scared.

"Bella."

I was at her side in an instant, just a few feet away from her, when my eyes trailed down of their own accord to the blood smeared from her mouth to her neck. The fresh smell of it took me off guard and poked a hot iron rod at the monster craving it. I knew my eyes changed from topaz to deep onyx then find a balance at dark golden.

"Edward," my love breathed out and then she was falling.

I reached out worriedly and steadied her in my arms carefully, her heartbeat and breathing quickened. She was trembling like me. Her wings suddenly disappeared from her back and a glazed expression passed through her eyes scaring me a lot. The sound of metal being ripped apart brought me back to focus. Seth had already begun ripping the vampire apart when my siblings arrived and helped burn the pieces.

_Edward, her blood,_ Jasper breathed out, _Why is she bleeding?_

"I see her passing out," Alice said, "Don't let her fall asleep until Carlisle checks her out."

"Bella, love?" I shook her gently trying to get the glazed looked out of her eyes and bring her back to full consciousness. "Can you hear me?"

There was a lasting silence before she answered in a small whisper, "Yeah. I'm tired."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," I soothed her and moved us both away from the burning pile of ashes. I slid down to the ground gingerly with my back against a tree and held Bella on my lap.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Alice informed us.

She was hugging Jasper still feeling somewhat surprised at what had just happened. Jasper was hanging onto Alice almost desperately; fighting off newborns had brought painful memories back from his time in the South wars. Emmett and Rosalie seemed shocked too but were a little smug that they had finished them off. My siblings were standing a few feet away from where I was sitting and throwing Bella and I concerned looks.

_Edward?_ Seth asked focusing my attention back to him. _Sam and Jacob are on their way, they're angry but know that you guys had nothing to do with this, I made sure of that_.

"Thank you Seth," I told him sincerely. He let out a soft, happy bark and lay down on the floor trying hard not to scrunch up his nose at the smell of the ashes combined with ours.

In the background, police and ambulance sirens could be heard along with faint whispers from the students and teachers. I wasn't that far away that I couldn't hear what was being said and the student population was scared, understandably, but wasn't sure of what really happened. Most of them were making up their theories of a possible animal attack, hungry wolves or a few irritable grizzlies. Fortunately enough, the purple smoke coming from the burnt vampires had disappeared and the traces of any evidence of an attack had vanished.

I dismissed everyone's thoughts since they weren't important to me at this very moment, only Bella was. Her breathing had become steady almost too deep like she was sleeping and in fear that she had I called her name loudly.

"Bella?"

"I'm still awake but hurting," answered Bella. I was glad to hear the tone of her voice had returned to normal and no longer had that I'm-about-to-pass-out haze to it. "I guess that's what I get for fighting a few vampires, no?"

Emmett laughed freely while I glared at him and sent Rosalie a pleading look. She nodded in understanding and smacked him upside the head. He muttered a quick apology and settled down.

Finally I could hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts not too far away and then joined the scene. Esme inspected us like a hawk and her gaze lingered on Bella leaning against me. Through her eyes Bella looked sick and hurt. Seth had turned back to his human form and joined Carlisle to tell him what he knew along with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

"My babies!" Esme cried and pulled me and Bella into a hug.

"Esme we're fine," Bella tried reassuring her but it was a lost cause. Esme was worried and her motherly side wouldn't let it go.

"Carlisle?" I called, "Could you please check Bella for any minor or major injuries?"

"Of course," he replied concerned. _What happened?_

"Perhaps if we could go home instead and away from here to explain what happened tonight," I suggested.

Carlisle pondered a few things and turned to Esme. "Esme, why don't you take Edward, Bella, and the girls home while I speak with the wolves?"

"Certainly," answered Esme.

I stood up holding Bella still and began running home with my mom and sisters behind me. For some reason the run home didn't bring me any relieve like my previous runs and seemed to last longer too. Once we got home I plopped down on the couch and held onto Bella afraid to let her go. My mind wasn't thinking clearly and able to process exactly what happened, I just wanted to have her presence near me.

"Sweetie, I'm alright," Bella broke through the silence and her warm hand caressed my cheek, "Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing major I promise. I can feel your worry inside me, it's okay."

"I know," I said uncertainly, "I just . . . can't explain my irrational behavior right now."

"It's called love, dear brother," Alice interrupted taking a seat on the couch next to me.

That definitely explains it.

I sighed and loosened my lock around Bella even though I kept expecting something to happen. When nothing did I took the opportunity to run to the bathroom upstairs, grab a clean towel, wet it, and be back downstairs in a matter of seconds. I turned Bella so she was facing me and gently dabbed at the dried blood around her mouth then down her throat. Bella's eyes fluttered shut of their own and she exposed more of her neck to me. I finished wiping the blood away and couldn't help myself as I placed butterfly kisses along her jaw.

She didn't stop me or say a word, just lifted her hands from her sides and ran them up and down my shoulder each time reaching a little higher into my hair. I pulled her closer and finally reached her delicate lips.

"Whoa, private moment!" Emmett shouted ruining our intimate moment.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"What?" He asked innocently, "Not my fault I got to see you giving little Bella a wet hick-"

"Emmett!" Alice hissed this time, "We left to give them some privacy and then you go and ruin it!"

I didn't even notice when Esme, Alice and Rose left the living room. That's never happened before.

_Sorry to interrupt son, but we've got a few things to talk about,_ Carlisle apologized.

"It's alright guys, come on in," Bella sighed with a light blush on her cheeks. She settled herself next to me on the couch and laid her head on my chest.

My parents sat down together in the couch in front of us while my siblings settled themselves on either side of them on the floor. Now that were we a little more calmed they were processing what had happened just a few hours ago. Their thoughts were chaotic and on the verge of giving me a 'vampire headache'.

"From the beginning," Carlisle began thankfully, "Please explain."

"We arrived at school, a few people were staring as always, and there was nothing unusual. We were actually having a good time," Alice pouted before continuing, "I didn't even see anything coming! The night went on fantastically especially for Edward and Bella."

Alice broke out in giggles which Jasper picked up and sent to the rest of the family. I suppressed a groan and buried my face in Bella's hair.

"While Edward was attacking Bella in a dark corner we were dancing and after some time _Jasper_ and _I_ disappeared in a corner," Alice giggled again, "Any who, Edward and Bella were dancing when I had a vision of students screaming and something attacking them, I just couldn't make out what the thing was. I went straight to Bella to let her know what I had seen."

"She pulled us into a corner and was about to tell us what she had seen when everything around me went quiet," Bella took over, "I saw Alice talking but I couldn't hear anything then all sound exploded around me and a sharp pain shot through my head. I heard you guys calling my name and someone holding me then there was a whisper in my mind, it said: danger."

"Yeah, that kind of freaked me out," Emmett confessed.

"Have you ever had this happen before?" asked Carlisle curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yes only it was different. There wasn't the stab of pain or anything like it; the first one was when I came that first day to the house."

"And I thought that was coincidence," muttered Rosalie.

"The second one was when I came to see Esme and got hurt 'cause I kicked that werewolf in the forest and the last one was when all of you went hunting," replied Bella.

"Bella asked Alice what she saw again and right in the middle of her sentence a couple of students came in screaming in terror," I then began explaining, "Bella took off towards the students and began asking them questions, their answers were hard to understand as well as their thoughts. Suddenly I began to hear thoughts that weren't coming from any of the students or teachers, they were calling for blood, and then the lights began to act funny by turning on and off. We began hearing roars and then I realized there were _newborn_ vampires outside. All of us headed out into the hall where Bella made a small plan to get them away from the school."

Jasper and Emmett started explaining after me, they filled Carlisle on what had happened exactly after we separated. Carlisle and Esme listening attentively to every single word and their thoughts ran along the same questions. Why? I wondered that myself but of course there was some sort of evil after us and with the series of incidents occurring as of late this one fit in with those. Something else popped into my head suddenly . . . I had been able to _hear_ Bella calling me through her _thoughts_!

"Wait!" I called out silencing my brothers.

"What is it?" Bella asked tensing up.

"When I finished fighting with one of the last two newborn vampires left something happened," I answered, "I was looking for Bella and the other vampire when I saw her through the leader's eyes."

"You froze up," Alice piped up.

"There was a moment where I heard Bella's thoughts," I breathed out, "In her soft voice she yelled for me to help her."

"You heard me!" Bella gasped standing up from her seat. "Ouch!"

"Bella!" My family and I shouted alarmed at the same time.

Bella was holding her side tenderly and rubbing her temple like she was trying to fight away a headache. I sat her down again and threw Carlisle a pleading look. He understood my request and went into doctor mode.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"I'm hurting all over," she replied, "but it really hurt my side when I stood up and my head as well."

Carlisle ran his hands gently through Bella's head searching for any bumps or bruises. When his fingers prodded the back of her head Bella winced noticeably and jerked in her seat.

"Did I forget to mention that I've been slammed to the wall and a few trees?"

"Ah, you might have suffered a light concussion," Carlisle concluded, "Now let me see your side."

It wasn't hard for Carlisle to inspect Bella's side with the costume she still had on that allowed part of her flat stomach to show. I looked away to give them a sense of privacy and caught Emmett's teasing smile. He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively but stopped when Esme threw him a scolding gaze.

"Nothing broken just a few bruises that will remain tender for a day or so," said Carlisle, "After all you did fight off newborn vampires."

Bella sighed and returned back to my arms only I made sure she wasn't pressed to tight against me so I wouldn't hurt her more. I sent Jasper a pleading look and the atmosphere in the room relaxed more specifically Bella.

"Back to the subject at hand, Edward you heard Bella's voice?" Carlisle asked for confirmation. I nodded in response. "Before and after that could you hear her?"

"No, one minute I could only hear the newborn's thoughts and then Bella's cry for help invaded all my thoughts," I answered.

"Hmm, maybe you heard her thoughts because she was in danger and she is your Angel so a type of connection could have been made," theorized Carlisle, "That is my best guess at the moment."

_That is until I can find more time to sit down and think properly,_ he continued musing silently.

"What did the werewolves say, dear?" Esme asked concerned.

"After Seth Clearwater, the only wolf around, explained everything to Sam and the others they decided to up their patrols," answered Carlisle, "They also mentioned something interesting. The scent of the newborns comes close to the border of the reservation, but never crosses, and leads very close to Seattle."

"Could the leader have known there were werewolves in the area?" Jasper asked.

"Possibly, they aren't hard to smell out," I responded, "I didn't pick up any stray thoughts from them except that they had been starved and trained."

With this new piece of information out in the open my family pondered on the recent attack and began to get antsy. Each person wanted to spend time alone with their respective mate and have this incident behind us as soon as possible. I quite agreed.

"Do you think this is the danger you were looking for, Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

I tensed up without meaning to at Alice's question which Bella noticed and sent a questioning glance. If this was the danger that she was here to protect us from then she'd have to leave soon and I couldn't let her do that. Being self-sacrificing and letting her go was no longer in my book; selfishness had taken its place. After a minute of silence on Bella's part she answered.

"I don't know," she said, "My head is just spinning in circles at the moment and I'm not really in tune with myself so I can't give you a definite answer."

"Why don't we leave this topic for another time?" suggested Carlisle.

"Sounds good to me," bellowed Emmett, "Come on Rose, let's go change."

_Into our birthday suits!_ He finished in his thoughts. _Oops, sorry 'bout that Edward_.

_Get Bella to sleep, she's exhausted, and don't keep up her,_ Alice ordered and disappeared upstairs with Jasper.

_If you need me to calm her down just call,_ Jasper thought and turned his mind away from mine.

I went back to Bella and found her trying to stand up, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Going upstairs," she answered confused.

"Here, let me," I said and lifted her from the ground.

In no time at all my love had taken a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothing ready for bed. I tucked her in and lay right next to her. The room was dark with only a stream of pale moonlight falling through the window illuminating everything, mostly Bella. Her eyes had drifted shut as soon as she tucked her head in the crook of my neck and her breathing slowed down to a deep pattern. I openly adored her as the night progressed but found myself falling into a restful trance that could be compared to sleep.

"Edward," muttered Bella, "Don't . . . wanna . . . leave . . . you."

"I don't want to leave you either," I whispered to her.

"Save . . . me," she muttered with a longing I knew only too well, "Fight for . . . me."

"Against everything," I promised, "My sweet Angel."

"Forever."

*** * ***

A little past four o'clock in the morning Esme called for my attention. My focus strayed from watching Bella sleep and turned to my mother's thoughts._ Edward, dear, may Carlisle and I have a talk with you?_

"Of course, mom," I replied softly.

_Let's go for a walk,_ suggested Carlisle.

I grew curious as to what they wanted to talk to me about since their thoughts didn't betray anything and I hadn't been paying much thought to the others around me except my love. I placed a gossamer kiss on Bella's forehead and went to find Carlisle and Esme. They were waiting for me at the front door both wearing easy smiles which served to calm me down. We walked out of the house in silence and settled into a smooth human pace near the edge of the forest.

"Is there something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, not at all," replied Esme, "We just wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Bella."

"Oh," I mumbled suddenly feeling an impossible hot flash pass through my cheeks close to what felt like a blush.

Esme smiled at me while Carlisle chuckled at my reaction.

"This is all new to you, son, don't feel embarrassed," Carlisle said.

"It seems all new to me but I feel like I've known this forever," I responded surprising myself although it was true.

"Edward, earlier when we were talking Alice asked a question and you tensed up . . ." Esme began cautiously.

"If that was the danger then Bella wouldn't have a reason to stay anymore," I burst out growling in frustration and started walking ahead of them in an attempt to hide the hurt flying through my expression.

"Oh my son," Esme sighed sadly and wrapped me in a tight hug, "You don't really believe that."

"If there is something that I know you've learned since Bella revealed herself is faith, Edward, and hope," Carlisle patted my shoulder in assurance, "Two things that you had pushed away along with the thought that you didn't deserve love."

"Bella brings out the best in me and the worst," I added in thinking of my bouts of jealousy and possessiveness when another man tried getting her attention, "It's just that Bella is an Angel, a guardian at that, and I'm just a vampire she's protecting. Even though I know that she loves me as I do her my mind just inserts a hint of doubt."

"Have you talked to her about this?" asked Esme.

"Not entirely," I answered shamefully, "I have this crazy idea that if I do she might just realize she doesn't want to be with me."

"You should talk to her," Esme encouraged me, "before you can't get the chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting alarmed.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a few looks that nearly sent my dead heart into overdrive and their thoughts weren't saying anything.

"Has she said anything?" I pressed on, "Tell me, please?"

"Calm down Edward, she hasn't said anything that should cause you to worry about," Carlisle answered.

"Answer me this," Esme spoke up, "Has Bella ever given you a reason to doubt her love for you in any way?"

No. The answer was no. Bella has never given me any reason to doubt our relationship. She gave me all of her, not in the whole sense of being joined as a man and a woman, but in the sense that she gave me her heart and soul. I have given her all I own and have with the exception of a few details. The only things we've kept from each other are our insecurities and doubts for fear of being rejected, irrational I know.

"No," I answered.

"Talk about this with her, tell her your fear that once this is all over you're afraid your love won't be enough to keep her here," advised Esme, "You never know, she might have the same fear that you won't want her to stay once this is over too."

"That's not going to happen," I responded dryly.

"But you haven't told her not to worry and soothed her pain," Carlisle countered, "I do believe we all fear what will happen if she leaves."

Disaster is the only thing that will happen if that comes to pass. I don't think my heart can take it, as strong as I am on the outside on the inside I still feel like a seventeen year old boy.

"Don't start doubting your love now," Esme finished, "Both of you chose each other after ages of waiting and searching."

"Thank you, mom, dad," I smiled and hugged both of them.

"You've been alone for so long and I know that Bella is the one," smiled Esme.

"Now, don't let your siblings' remarks get to you," Carlisle chuckled.

I laughed loudly at his comment and ran back eager to get to Bella. As I approached her room there was a weight inside of me that lifted and vanished without a second thought. The part of me that cursed this life and bore pure anger of resentment. I began believing that maybe I did have a soul after all. That maybe someone out there, besides my Angel, was looking out for me and my family.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick?" Jasper yelled out. "Ha, top that!"

It seemed to be a new day at the Cullen's house. I woke up to see a smile so bright on Edward's face that it should have been illegal and adorned with sweet kisses. My feet barely touched the ground before I was being swept off my feet by my Eddie and paraded around the house like I was a princess. Esme and Carlisle looked on with happy smiles until Carlisle had to leave for work and Esme decided to go with him to see if she could volunteer for a while in the kids ward.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined us and blew me away with their happy-go-lucky attitudes. I was sorely tempted to ask the good news was but I just went with the flow which brings us to this moment now, a few hours later. I said something about tongue twisters and all of them took it pretty seriously, blabbing one here and there towards each other in attempts to beat one another.

"If a dog chews shoes, what shoes should he choose to chew!" Emmett yelled back jumping on top of the couch, "Try that one on for size."

"Top chopstick shops stock top chopsticks," Rose shouted but a little more softly grinning, "Tiny but good."

"What about size?" Alice's flashed dangerously and then she was spitting words really fast at them, "Shep Schwab shopped at Scott's Schnapps shop; One shot of Scott's Schnapps stopped Schwab's watch."

Edward and I stifled our laughter at the shocked looks on Jasper, Emmett, and Rose's face. Alice had finished by knocking Emmett off the couch and taking his place.

"I got a better one," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you want to go messing with that?" I asked giggling.

"Watch," he grinned and cleared his throat dramatically getting the attention of his siblings, "Three Swedish switched witches watch three Swiss Swatch watches switches. Which Swedish switched witch watch which Swiss Swatch watch witch?"

"My brain hurts!" Emmett burst out dropping to his knees, "Rose, make it stop!"

"Okay, okay, you win Edward," pouted Alice then quickly regained her good mood, "Let's play a game!"

"I thought we were already playing one," said Jasper with innocent confused eyes.

Just watching Jasper with those eyes made me burst out laughing and soon all of them were laughing along with me. By the time I managed to stop my stomach was aching and my side was hurting a little from all the constricting.

"Alice," Edward groaned, "Must we play that?"

"Shush Edward," Alice scolded him playfully, "I want to play hide-and-seek!"

"Ooh, I want to play that," grinned Emmet.

"Same here," smiled Rose.

"Count me in."

"Fine, I'll play," sighed Edward though I could see the excited smile fighting its way onto his lips.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Yay!" Alice clapped excitedly, "Okay, who goes first?"

Everyone looked away and remained quiet avoiding Alice's eager eyes expertly. I sighed and raised my hand to volunteer.

"I'll do it," I told them.

"Hurray, now no hiding in the house and no leaving Forks either," warned Alice.

"I'll count to fifty slowly so you guys better start hiding," I covered my eyes and heard them scrambling.

"See you in a little while, love," Edward whispered and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

After I reached twenty I hopped off the couch and went upstairs to change into a fresh pair of clothing since Alice didn't even mention my current attire. Instead of going to _my_ room I went to Edward's. I chose one of his shirts, a red one, and some really comfortable sweatpants. To say the least I didn't look that bad wearing his clothes and wearing this made me feel like I had stamped 'Edward's mate' on me. I drank in his intoxicating scent and remembered I was still playing.

The house was silent except for my footsteps and breathing. If there was one place that was clear of the Cullen kids was the house so I began to think where each one was hidden. Jasper and Alice seem like the most likely couple to stick together in this game but then again so did Emmett and Rose. I think I had an idea where Edward was . . . unless he dec-

The loud ringing of the telephone rang throughout the all too empty house. I jumped in surprise and laughed at my silliness. I went down to the living room and answered the phone.

"Cullen residence," I chirped.

"Hello? Bella?" A familiar panicked voice seeped in through the line, "Bella, is it you?"

"Yes," I became instantly alert, "Who is this?"

"Oh thank goodness," the girl's relieved voice said, "Bella this is Audra, I need your help!"

Audra!

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, there's people here in my house," Audra cried desperately, "Their touch is so cold and their eyes are . . . blood red."

Vampires.

I gasped and nearly dropped the phone, "Audra, I need you to get out of your house quietly and come down to La Push. Can you do that for me?"

"La Push? Why? Who are these people?" asked Audra, her voice getting louder with each question.

"They're bad people Audra, get out of the house," I told her.

"Oh shoot, I cut myself." Oh no. I suddenly heard Audra scream into the phone, "They're coming out of nowhere, Bella, help me!"

"Audra!" I yelled before the line was cut off.

My mind jumped into instinct mode. I dropped the phone and ran through the front door, spreading my wings once I was outside. I knew I should have called at least one of the Cullens but my Angel side wouldn't let me stop at the expense of an innocent. I flew straight up into the air at the same time rain began to pour down, hard, and headed to where Audra had told me she lived in the first day I met her.

The dark clouds provided cover for me while the rain made it a little harder to fly but I pushed this aside and continued. Everything on the ground had turned to almost a blur, that's how fast I was gaining speed, and at last I saw Audra's house. More like a mansion really. It resembled the Cullen's house with three stories though a lot less extravagant looking and painted a pretty gold color. There were some trees around it unlike the Cullen's who sat in the middle of the forest.

I landed quietly on the ground and dashed behind a tree pushing my wings back. No sound was coming from inside the house or movement. I hoped Audra was alright and the vampires attacking her house hadn't hurt her. I wondered if her parents and uncle had been inside too but dismissed the possibility since she said they had been away for a trip. Just as I moved away from the tree a scream of pain shot through the silence making me break out in goose bumps. I willed my wings back out and threw a light cloak of invisibility over me and headed inside the house.

No vampires came out and attacked me; all was quiet, too quiet. The inside was dark to the point where I could barely make out what was in front of me but I kept on going. I had to help Audra. An uneasy feeling passed through me telling me this was the wrong place to be at. I ignored it and walked a few steps forward then stumbled until I was falling face first. My hands shot out to break my fall and landed on something slippery. I picked myself off the floor rapidly, wiping my hands on my clothes, hoping I hadn't made too much noise. A flicker of light caught my eye so I moved towards it cautiously only to find that it was a staircase.

I climbed the stairs and reached the first landing when another scream of pain pierced through the silence. It was coming from this part of the house.

"Audra! Audra!" I yelled without thinking.

I looked around and found I was standing at the beginning of a long dark hallway. A dreadful sense of Déjà Vu filled me so unexpectedly that I reached out to steady myself against the wall as a wave of dizziness passed over me. I don't know how long I stood there trying to regain my balance while my body began to ache too get out of here. I glanced around and caught sight of a door at the end of the hallway whose lights were turned on illuminating the edges.

No, no, no, no!

I dreamt this before, weeks ago, and now it was coming true. I choked back my cry of fear that at the end is where I would find Audra and _Edward_. Don't think like that! Edward is somewhere near the house hiding, he's not there behind the door. Please don't let him be there. Just like in my dream a series of growls sounded behind me and the feeling that I was being watched struck me. I moved away from the stairs and saw red on my hands; blood. My mind stopped my fear from taking over and pushed my body forward towards the door. I opened it and was prepared for the worst, Audra dead or Edward being tortured.

What I saw didn't even cover it.

"My dear Bella, I'm glad you decided to join us this morning and _alone_."

* * *

**Soo, what'd you guys think? **

**Don't be shy people I love all your opinions, comments, and theories! **

**Shout Out Time: To everyone and specially to all those who've written the best reviews ever! You know who you are! **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	45. Chapter 43

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay but some things just wrote themselves in . . . so here's chapter 43! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and pardon my randomness but have any of you seen the new Paramore music video for "Ignorance"? They just keep getting better and better! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella POV**

No!

No!

No!

What the hell is going on?!

My eyes were deceiving me, for in front of me stood Audra Braiden but her eyes were . . . blood red. She had on the same waist length black hair, slender body, and pretty complexion just no bright blue eyes with smudges of grey. Her eyes held none of the friendliness with which she greeted me at school, now they were glowing with resentment and anger. They were directed towards _me_.

"A-Audra?" I called out my voice shaking.

"Not quite," she hissed and snapped her fingers.

A bad sign, I knew.

My body acted before my mind and the familiar feeling of turning invisible washed over me. I stumbled backwards without thinking and hit the wall with a thud. My thoughts were reeling with too much shock that I didn't have time to react when a pair of pale cold hands latched on to my shoulders and pushed me inside the room. I gave a yelp of surprise and my invisibility shattered making me visible once again. Audra or whoever this person was laughed sending chills down my arms and stepped backwards until she was leaning against the furthest wall.

"Smells delicious," a man's voice said.

I twisted myself in the man's hold and received another shock. It was Audra's father, James. His eyes were also blood red and staring at me with an uneasy amused expression.

"James set her down on that chair in the corner," Audra spoke.

The room blurred for a second and then I was tied down to a chair. I honestly couldn't move as my mind was trying to process what was happening in front of me.

"Maybe you should explain before our little guest loses it," another familiar feline voice sounded in the hallway. There was a flash of red and then Victoria was standing next to James.

"Victoria, be a dear and hold down her wings please, they give her strength," Audra said in a bored manner.

"With pleasure," Victoria purred and yanked my wings together in a painful way. I tried not to let them see how much it was hurting me.

"Where is Laurent?" asked Audra directing her question towards James.

"Somewhere outside," answered James, "If I would take a guess I'd say he was developing a conscious."

"Doesn't matter," Audra said dismissingly then turned to me, "I can see the shock in your eyes Bella and as much as I'd like to see you in pain we have to get a few things out of the way first. I am not the stupid human girl Audra that you met at school, my name is Evelyn, a name you should know rather well."

"I don't know who you are," I whispered.

In the blink of an eye Audra, Evelyn, was standing in front of me with rage in her eyes and out of nowhere her hand came in contact with my cheek. My head swung to the side and my eyes teared up with the pain of the blow.

"Don't lie, Bella," Audra growled, "I think you know exactly who I am. Moving on, I know you're an Angel and here on a mission. I know you're protecting someone, someone in the _Cullen_ family. Edward Cullen to be precise."

An involuntary hiss escaped my lips at the name of my Edward pouring from her mouth. This girl was a person I didn't know, a red-eyed vampire, and all my senses were on full alert. She could be the one endangering the Cullens and that was all I needed to know to get her on my list. There was no way she was going to hurt them even if she ended up hurting me. I'm an Angel and I'm protecting my charges by any and all means.

"Ah yes, Edward is your mate isn't he?" Audra toyed with me, "I can only imagine the pain either of you would feel if the other was killed especially you since he is your charge."

"You leave them out of this!" I shouted angrily. Audra laughed and nodded at Victoria who clutched my wings tighter together and dug her nails into my back.

"Now why would I do that? I think they deserve a chance to defend themselves from little old me," Audra laughed again, "After all they did magnificent on getting rid of the newborns just yesterday."

"That was you?"

"Oh yes, those particular newborns were giving me trouble so I had to sacrifice them in battle and what better way to send them off as a present besides I got a pretty good idea of how the Cullens fight," smiled Audra, "They work together really well like a family. Don't they consider you family, Bella?"

I remained silent and glared at her. I won't risk saying anything that she might use against me or them.

"I don't think you know exactly how much the Cullens love you, adore you," Audra continued, "I bet they're willing to do anything to save you just like you would."

"Like I would allow that to happen," I told her.

"Oh Bella, you're just one Angel against me and what I have planned. That and a little something on the side that you had coming for decades," Audra's smile turned cold, "Tell me Bella, how many charges have you lost?"

I turned my head away from her and answered, "None."

"None? I don't think so, you have lost at least one person," countered Audra.

"No I haven't," I insisted confused with where she was going, "I've always saved my charges."

"Sticking to your story then," said Audra.

"Let us toy with her a little Evelyn, just to make her more cooperative?" James asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," sighed Audra, "Careful not to make too much of a mess."

"We won't," Victoria said on the verge of cutting through my skin.

"Wait, there's one more thing I'd like to try," murmured Audra.

She moved towards me in swift steps and stopped in front of me. I stared into her eyes trying not to flinch at their color and held my ground even though I was at a disadvantage. With a flick of her wrist a small silver knife appeared in her hand and hung precariously in between her fingers while her eyes light up in a bad way. She grabbed one of my arms and pulled it up forcefully until the rope around me snapped leaving a slight burn mark on my skin. Audra lowered the knife down and passed it softly against my wrist then pressed down hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. The cut stung a lot but I didn't dare make any noise at the moment seeing as the eyes in the room except for mine turned a deadly black.

Beads of blood gathered around my cut and began falling one after the other to the floor. Without warning Audra was licking the blood away and one of her teeth brushed against my skin dangerously. I saw an opportunity and took it. I gathered as much energy as I had at the moment and pushed Audra away from me sending her crashing against a window. Since the ropes were broken I spun out of my seat and rounded on Victoria ready to push her away. My wings hung behind me somewhat numb thanks to the abuse of Victoria but they were still useful to me. I was pushed from behind and sent crashing into a window just like Audra.

"Looks like the little girl knows how to play," James chuckled.

"Damn right I do," I growled back.

"Let's see if your blood tastes as good as you look," he said and made a step for me.

"No, I can smell them coming!" Audra roared and caught my eyes with hers, "I'm not the only one you should be worried about this is just beginning."

She jumped through the window I had sent her crashing into and then she was out of sight. James gave me one last lingering look and followed her through the window as well. Victoria simply hissed at me and instead of just jumping out she ran at me and pushed me _out_ the window. I reacted before I hit the ground but managed to hurt one of my wings in the process. The rain was still pouring outside instantly soaking me and as I stayed still I noticed that I could sense the Cullens near. I concentrated on where they were coming from and headed in their direction. After a few minutes I heard a melodic soprano voice call my name in front of me and I sighed in relief.

"Alice!" I yelled back.

Alice's worried face appeared behind a couple of trees and then I was being squished by the force of her hug. I winced when her arms wrapped around my wings too hard and pressed against my back.

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding," she gasped, "Carlisle!"

A second later the rest of the Cullen clan appeared and dashed to engulf me in a hug. I silenced the whimper of pain when they touched my wings. Edward appeared lastly and took me in his arms before letting out a few prayers of thankfulness. I never wanted to let go of him but there was new information I had to fill them in on.

"Let me see Bella," Carlisle called me gently. I gave him my hand so he could inspect it since it was still bleeding but not as bad as before.

"Can we get out of here?" I pleaded and didn't need to say anymore.

"Don't touch her back," Jasper warned as Edward moved to embrace me again.

"Why?" All of them asked.

"Let's just get out of here, please," I said nearing the edge of a meltdown with everything that had happened.

Edward nodded in Carlisle's direction before picking me up bridal style and began running. I wrapped one arm around him since the other one was bleeding to hold on to him and he was careful not to touch my back tightlyor my wings. I turned away from the scenery blurring by and rested my head against his chest but I tensed up when my cheek pressed against him and the spot where Audra, I mean Evelyn, smacked me started throbbing painfully.

"We're almost home," Edward whispered comfortingly.

The way he said home had me tearing up again. Even though my thoughts were everywhere at the moment the love I felt for Edward pushed it all away and soothed me gently. I let out the breath of air I had been holding in and shivered once the cold air hit me full on the face. Luckily the Cullen house came within view and then a refreshing warmth enveloped me almost lulling me to sleep. I was sorely tempted to.

"Come on love, you need dry clothes before you get sick," my Angel said and set me outside my bathroom.

I nodded slowly and grabbed some random clothes then headed into the shower. I almost fell down to the floor in pain as I made my wings disappear on my back and greeted the hot water welcomingly while I willed my mind to shut down for a rest until I could talk with the Cullens. I wasn't aware of how much time I spent standing under the water but eventually it started turning cold so I turned it off and got out. I changed and ran a comb through my hair. When I came out of the bathroom Edward was waiting by the door with open arms. I didn't even think twice as I accepted.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs for you," he let me know, "I don't know what happened but please never do that to me again."

"I don't plan to," I told him. "It'd be best if we talk now instead of later there are some things you guys have to know."

"If you're sure," said Edward and walked with me downstairs where everyone was waiting in the living room.

"I'll bandage that up for you Bella," Carlisle said. I sat down on the couch and waited patiently as he wrapped a gauze around my cut that had finally stopped bleeding; now it only stung.

"Oh my," Esme gasped from her spot, "Your cheek."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, what the hell happened?" Rosalie shouted.

"Alright, calm down," Jasper spoke sending waves of serenity across the room.

"Carlisle could you also check my back and wings?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella let me see," answered Carlisle.

I extended my wings hesitantly and swallowed back my cry of pain. I searched for Edward's hand to hold while Carlisle prodded my back with his cold fingers. They passed over where Victoria had dug her nails into my skin, no doubt there were red angry marks there. Next he inspected my wings carefully and I almost jumped away from him when he touched a rather sensitive spot on the wing where I landed on.

"This might hurt, Bella, I need to move your wing around a bit," Carlisle said.

"Go ahead," I told him and closed my eyes preparing myself.

There was a quick snap and a momentary flash of pain then nothing. I made my wings disappear and didn't feel the same amount of pain as before just a slight bruising.

"Thank you Carlisle," I thanked him gratefully.

"On to business then," he smiled.

"From the beginning, we were playing hide-and-seek . . ." Alice began and looked at me.

"All of you went to hide and while I was counting I went up to change, on my way down the phone rang so I answered it. On the other side was . . . " I trailed off opening my thoughts up again, "Audra Braiden."

"I knew that girl was trouble!" Rosalie shifted in her seat angrily.

"She sounded frantic on the phone," I muttered looking away from my family's faces to keep them from seeing my eyes tearing up, "She asked for my help because people - vampires - had broken into her house and I told her to head to La Push but then the line was cut off. My mind just registered the fact that there was an innocent to save and it was my job.

I flew to her house to help her and heard a scream of pain coming from inside. I should have known there was something wrong because no vampire came out to attack me and my gut was telling me to leave and I didn't," I whispered the last part, a single tear slipping out, "There was no one downstairs and when I moved to the second floor of the house I heard another scream. I came to a hallway, at the end there was a closed door yet I could see the lights on. I felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu and a wave of dizziness passed over me. Then I remembered my dream that I'd had before and everything was exactly like it."

"The nightmare you had," muttered Edward.

"Yeah, which only served to freak me out and I prayed that _you_ wouldn't be at the end of that hallway being tortured by newborns," I cried and reached out to touch my love just to remind myself that nothing like that had happened, "I opened the door and felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. The person in there said, '_My dear Bella, I'm glad you decided to join us this morning and alone_.'"

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Audra Braiden," I replied, "It was her but she had _red_ eyes and they were filled with anger directed towards me."

"Hey, I just remembered," Jasper spoke up, "A while ago at school I began feeling someone's intense emotions of anger and resentment I just couldn't pinpoint whom they were coming from. The answer was right there, that girl was in my class."

"Holy Cheetos," Emmett breathed out.

"That's not possible," said Alice, "We've seen her at school and she was most definitely not a vampire."

"I know Alice but she was a vampire - is a vampire," I confirmed the information, "I called her name confused and she snapped her fingers. I knew it was a bad sign so I turned invisible and went back to the hall although I was going into shock. Unfortunately, another vampire appeared and got a hold of me and brought me back in. It was James."

"Her father?" asked Edward.

"He's a vampire too," I answered, "Not to mention the other two, Victoria and Laurent. Victoria joined in but Laurent never appeared."

"Son of a gun," Jasper hissed quietly, "Weren't they at the hospital banquet?"

"That's the scary part," I nodded in response, "Edward and I met them, they certainly weren't vampires either. Turns out Audra isn't her real name, its Evelyn, and she said that I should know who she is."

"Do you?" Esme asked.

"No that's the thing, Evelyn was insistent that I knew her name and who she was but I really didn't know," I said, "She smacked me actually out of rage."

"She's dead," growled Edward.

"I couldn't exactly stop her because Victoria was holding onto my wings in a tight and painful grasp, her nails were digging into my back which I'm surprised she didn't draw blood," I continued, "She also knows that I'm an Angel and protecting you guys, well, she thinks I'm protecting just one of you. Edward to be exact."

My emotions flew out of control for a moment before I pulled them in again and didn't miss Jasper tightening his hold on Alice. I caught his eye and saw understanding in them.

"What else Bella?" Carlisle nudged me.

"She said a few things about Edward and you guys that caused me to lose control," I said through clenched teeth, "Evelyn was the one who sent the newborns to attack us and I fear we may have given her a certain advantage over us, your style of fighting. She has something bad planned and I think she's not working alone."

"Who else could she be in cahoots with?" asked Emmett.

"Another vampire perhaps," Carlisle theorized, "Although I don't understand why the intense need to attack us and you."

"I don't get that either," I admitted, "She also said that I had something coming for _decades_ and proceeded to ask me how many charges I'd lost."

"If she said decades then she must know you maybe before you turned into an Angel," said Rosalie.

"I don't know, I don't remember her," I sighed.

"Have you lost any charges?" asked Alice.

"No, no one," I answered, "She seems to think otherwise though and was pretty convinced of it."

"This girl sounds delusional," Esme said, "but what happened next?"

"She was about to let James and Victoria make me more 'cooperative'," I whispered hopping they wouldn't catch that, of course they did by the series of growls following, "Before she handed me over to them she appeared with a knife and cut me on my wrist then licked the blood away. When her teeth touched my skin I was almost afraid she was going to bite me."

I sneaked a peek at Edward to see how he was taking all of this new information and saw his murderous glare. He wasn't looking at me but at the wall and if looks could kill the wall would be nothing but ash. I tugged on his hand in hopes of calming him down and scooted closer taking in his soothing scent.

"I saw an opportunity and pushed her away with a moment of strength that sent her crashing into a window. Evelyn had broken the ropes restraining me when she grabbed my hand giving me a slight burn," I lifted the sleeves of my shirt and showed them since the previous shirt I had been wearing had covered them, "James pushed me away and was about to taste my blood as well. Evelyn suddenly yelled that she smelled you guys coming and warned me that she wasn't the only thing I should be worried about and that this was just the beginning.

"Oh and they jumped out the broken window but not before Victoria threw _me_ out of one, after that I heard Alice calling my name," I finished.

"Well damn, Bella," whistled Emmett softly.

"As if I needed all of this too," I groaned and closed my eyes feeling a headache in the making. "Wait, how did you guys find me?"

"You know how we established that no one would hide in the house?" Alice asked. I nodded in response, "Well, Jasper wasn't paying attention and hid in the garage closet."

"The thing was that I didn't hear the phone ringing or anything," explained Jasper, "The garage has sound proof walls because of . . . um, certain people's activities in there and the thing that clued me in were your emotions going haywire. I thought you were just freaking out over where we were hiding but then your emotions, and self, just disappeared. I figured something happened."

"Jasper called me and told me what happened," Alice took over, "I called everyone else and explained, it wasn't until I had a vision of you lying outside bleeding that Edward went all vampire lover on our butts and started searching for your scent."

"Alice called us and we came home immediately just in time to catch Edward before he went running off after he found your scent," Esme explained too, "I was barely able to catch your smell yet Edward just knew where to go so we followed him."

I snuggled closer to Edward and had no plans of moving from my spot for at least . . . a week and that was keeping it short. Edward put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair close to my neck. Sweet words of affection were whispered past his lips and went straight to my heart. I played with the hair on the back of his ear while I placed small light kisses along his jaw.

"Do you think they'll get to it eventually?" I heard Emmett whisper in the far background and then a smack.

"You're not very good at eavesdropping are you, babe?" Rosalie whispered back.

*** * * **

"Edward, you need to go with your family hunting," I told Edward for the tenth time today, "I think you have invented a new shade of black."

"But Bella, I don't want to leave you alone," Edward defended himself.

"Sweetie, you're just going hunting and will be back soon, there's nothing to worry about," I reassured him, "Besides nothing has happened for almost two months and I haven't had any bad feelings either."

"Edward I think Bella can stay out of trouble for a few days," Alice chirped into our conversation, "If it makes you feel any better I haven't seen anything and I will keep on looking all throughout our trip."

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Edward asked defeated, "You know it makes me anxious being away from you."

I smiled and stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss, "Trust me I don't want you leaving but I want you to be well fed."

"How do I say no to that," chuckled Edward, "Alright, I'm going, just not yet."

"Good," I giggled, "Now give your girlfriend another kiss."

"Oh but you're so much more than that," grinned Edward.

"Yeah you may as well be the wifey, Bella!" Emmett yelled from upstairs, "Embrace it girl."

I blushed at Emmett's teasing then laughed, "Come on Edward, we have a few hours until you guys leave."

We locked hands and Edward began to lead us outside to the backyard. There was a familiar comforting silence between us while we walked. The sky had turned a light shade almost like the sun wanted to make an appearance although dark rain clouds were coming in from the west. It had snowed a couple of times last month which alone was unusual or so the Cullens told me meaning there were a couple of snowstorms due soon. I pulled my sweater closer around me and leaned my head against Edward feeling content.

After a few more seconds of walking Edward stopped us and stepped away. I looked at him questioningly but he just took my hands and looked into my eyes. I took in the controlled expression on his face.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you," Edward sighed.

"What is it?" I asked getting worried.

"There's something about me that you don't know about," he began cautiously, "I fear that if I tell you you'll realize I am a monster."

"Edward, my love, you will never be a monster in my eyes," I whispered lovingly, "Kneel down."

Edward did ask I requested and got down on his knees without another word. He looked up at me with slight tortured eyes; I knelt down on my knees in front of him. I grabbed his hands like he had done with me and brought them together, our finger tips directed towards the sky.

"Are we praying?" Edward asked teasingly.

"I should make you but, no, there's something else," I said, "Just look into my eyes and tell me. Don't be afraid."

"I have experienced dark days in my past Bella, days where I wished I were dead than live the way I was. I left my family and lived another life style," Edward started, "I was angry and confused, mostly at Carlisle for saving me when it could have been someone else, someone better than me. I realized my anger wasn't all directed at Carlisle, he had complied with Elizabeth's wishes and out of loneliness.

"Out of that anger that I had I began drinking human blood, an adolescent rebellion if you will. I killed people," he stopped talking but I told him with my eyes to continue, "I only killed the bad guys, those who had blood on their hands and no regards to innocent human life. I lived this way for a few years until I grew tired of taking lives and accepted the fact that I was and always will be a Cullen."

I took in the remorseful emotions in his eyes and didn't even hold it against him. How could I? Yes he had killed people, the guiltier ones, but I did not see him as a monster and it was foolish of Edward to think that I would. Then again Edward was like me, he held in things for long periods of time even if it cost him pain he would still keep them and not let other people know. Just smile and pretend.

"It doesn't matter Edward, it's in the past," I murmured and placed a kiss on each of his eyes, "What if I told you that you saved a lot of lives?"

"I would probably be really doubtful of that," he replied.

"Well, my love, you did," I said kissing his fingertips, "I heard other Angels talking that their charges had suddenly become safe again, the danger had vanished unexpectedly. I know that you feel the weight of killing a human being but you did save people."

"Wow, I never knew that," Edward said stunned.

I smiled, "I love you with all my heart."

"Are there other words to describe how I feel about you without making me look less than eloquent?" Edward muttered to himself making me smile. He pulled me to him and hugged me with more strength than usual. "I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders . . ."

"All of us have regrets, Edward, things we wish we hadn't done or things we wish we should have done, it's in the past," I repeated.

"How do you expect me to leave for a few days after this?" asked Edward groaning, "I just want to be with you now."

"I'm here," I told him and crashed my lips into his.

My hands twisted in his hair and without thinking I pulled him even closer than what we were already. I heard Edward moan then my back was being pressed against the ground. One of my legs wrapped around his and suddenly I was kissing cold air. My eyes popped open and met with the cloudy sky and no Edward.

"Edward?" I called standing up.

"Give me a minute," I heard his strained voice come from behind a tree.

A full minute later he reappeared and approached me hesitantly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I almost lost control," he breathed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Edward laughed lightly, "I can't believe I almost _bit_ you!"

"Hey don't worry about it," I told him although I could feel my cheeks heating up for some reason.

"Bella, you have too much faith in me," said Edward, "Sometimes it's so easy to forget I'm a vampire when I'm with you."

"Bella! Edward!" Alice shouted, "We're leaving!"

"Let's get you on the road," I teased and headed back to the house with Edward.

"There you two are," Alice giggled giving us a knowing look, "If we want to come back earlier we have to leave now."

"Alright Bella, you have all our numbers and please stay safe," Esme said hugging me, "We'll be back soon, dear."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice piled into the BMW while the rest climbed into the Mercedes. Edward gave me one last lingering look and whispered in my ear.

"I'd give you a kiss goodbye but I might just end up loosing control, love."

"Well get those beautiful eyes golden again and come back to give me my kiss," I said. He smiled and got in the Mercedes. "Bye."

I watched their cars leave until I couldn't see them anymore and headed back inside. As the door shut behind me the house suddenly seemed so alone without the Cullens. The only thing I seriously considered doing was curling up with some of Edward's shirts and sleeping for a while. It was a good thing school was out for winter vacation. I made sure all the doors were locked before heading upstairs and grabbing a sweatshirt from Edward's closet like I planned then jumped into bed. His scent washed over me like a blanket and I might have dozed off because I was woken by a phone ringing. I reached for my cell phone on my nightstand and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Bella!" Alice's happy voice greeted me, "Wakey wakey!"

"Alice? Did you just leave?" I asked a little woozy, "Did something happen?"

"No, of course not silly, I just wanted to talk about a little something I saw earlier," laughed Alice.

"Oh, yes, Edward was on the verge of loosing control and biting me whi-"

"No way!" Alice's squeal cut me off, "I didn't see _that_ but oh my God!"

"That wasn't it?" I blushed and stifled my groan with a pillow.

"Eddie, our Eddie, almost bit you Bella," Emmett's voice interrupted, "Ooh, that's hot."

"Never knew he had it in him," Rosalie's voice also floated in.

"Am I on speaker or something?" I asked mortified.

"Yep!" All three of them answered at the same time.

"Just swallow me now," I muttered.

"Anyway, I'm glad to know my brother's male instincts work but what I saw was him telling you about his rebellious years," Alice continued on happily, "Just to let you know, he never lets anyone mention that unless it's Carlisle or Esme directing the conversation."

"Edward told me everything about that and I assured him I wasn't about to run away from him screaming," I smiled.

"Good on you Bella," Rose complimented me.

"Hey Bella?"

"_Bella?_"

My body jumped in its spot and the phone dropped from my hands onto the bed. I scanned the room expecting to see someone but there was no one. I could've sworn I heard a woman's voice call my name and it wasn't Rosalie or Alice. I grabbed my phone again and listened to Alice talking away.

"What do you think of that Bella?" She asked.

"_Bella?_"

"It's great Alice," I responded, "Hey mind if I call you back?"

"Uh, sure," chirped Alice, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just feeling a little tired and thought I'd take a nap," I replied not necessarily lying since I really did feel tired and wanted to take a nap.

"Alrighty, talk to you later," said Alice, "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and waited for the woman's voice to come back. She sounded familiar.

"_Bella?_"

Missy!

"Missy, is that you?" I asked out loud surprised.

"_Took you long enough, little one,_" Missy chuckled, "_Bella, we need to talk immediately. At the house._"

"I'm on my way," I said and hurried down to the garage to get my car.

In less than ten minutes I parked the car at my house and got in through the back door. Surprisingly there were no piles of dust or stray animals living inside, everything was like I had left it before I moved in with the Cullens. I stood in the middle of the living room and waited for my mentor to show up, that alone was strange since the Council or any Angel couldn't contact me while I was on a mission. Not long after I arrived a bright light appeared and I saw my mentor walking towards me with open arms.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," she greeted me.

"Missy," I hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Bella, there are many things that have been happening," Missy said instantly concerning me, "Some greater than others."

"What is it?"

Missy sat down on one of the couches and I sat on another, she opened her mouth to speak when she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened with surprise and I knew she had smelled the Cullen's scent.

"Vampires."

"I know, it's okay," I told her before she could just to any conclusions, "They're my charges."

"Charges?" asked Missy, "More than one?"

"Yes, seven charges, a whole family," I replied, "and they're vampires too."

"Oh grace," Missy breathed out and laughed, "The Council isn't aware of this I'm sure or else there would be involvement but the Foreseers I'm sure knew about this."

"It hasn't been seen before Missy but they are in danger," I assured her, "To tell you the truth, I feel like I'm in the right place."

"Isabella," Missy said my name with a slight gasp, "You have grown attached to them."

She knows.

"Yes," I responded truthfully.

"Look at you, you're practically glowing with . . ." she paused, "You've found him, haven't you?"

For a second I was almost afraid to answer her but I couldn't lie to her, she's been like my sister for the past decades.

"I have," I answered her, "He's one of my charges too."

"Oh, Katheryne and William are not going to like this," said Missy.

"I'm not marrying William," I said with as much firmness as I could, "I love Edward, he's my soul mate."

"Bella, you know I will support you in anything you do, you've never given me any reason not to trust you," smiled Missy, "Things are going to get complicated with this."

"Love is worth it all."

"That it is," Missy sighed with a far away look in her eyes, "I actually don't have a lot time to speak with you Bella. For the past couple of months since you've been gone I have felt an unsettling presence up there."

"What? Does the Council know about this?"

"They feel something, Saianna feels it more strongly," she replied, "In fact, Saianna showed me something that you really need to know about. The Foreseers made a prediction."

"But no one gets to see the predictions unless they're . . . urgent," I stopped talking for a second and looked at her.

"The Foreseers saw Angel, Bella, and she said your name," said Missy.

Angel! God's angel-messenger!

"What?" I gasped.

"Yes, some kind of event is going to cause Angel to come into this world and it has to do with you," Missy explained, "Whether it's good or bad still remains to be seen."

"Wow, Angel's coming," I said, "and she knows _me_."

"Hard to swallow, I know, but Katheryne is pushing the Council to bring you back so you can be tied down to William. I fear that she's gaining some leverage although Saianna isn't as moved," she informed me, "They want a report, Bella, and they want to speak with you."

"Do you know when?" I asked.

Missy shook her head, "No, they may be here tomorrow or not even come at all."

I began pacing and stopped the scream of frustration threatening to break free. If the Council found out that my charges were vampires they could take me away but not until I completed my duties. I would be punished though. Now that William was supposed to be my mate things shifted, I never held more of a conversation with Katheryne than was necessary, and her being a Royal Angel gave her some power. At times she gave me looks of intense loathing and I barely looked at her.

"I'll deal with all of this when the time comes," I decided, "I will fight for this family even if I have to give up my wings."

"You love them that much?"

"I do, Missy, I have no problem giving my life for them," I responded.

"You're so much like your parents," whispered Missy.

My head snapped in her direction. "How do you know my parents?"

"Bella, there are many things you don't know about them," answered Missy tenderly, "Things that you should have known about them."

"What do _you_ know about them?"

My mind was once again spinning at this new information and from Missy.

"I know a lot about Renee and Charlie Swan, little one, but one thing you have to know is that they were actually Ro-" Missy broke off her sentence and snapped her eyes shut. "What now?"

"Missy?" I called her uncertain of what was happening.

"Someone's calling me I have to leave," Missy hugged me again, "Take care of yourself you hear and everything will be alright. Bye Bella."

"Bye Missy," I hugged her back, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Stubborn, just like your father but loving like your mother," Missy laughed and then she was gone.

I stared at the spot where she had been standing in and fell back on the couch feeling feint. So Missy knew my parents although they were human . . . which doesn't make sense at all. My father died before I was born. How did she know them exactly? This time I didn't restrain the scream of frustration building up I let it out into one of the pillows on the couch.

Just get home soon Edward, I prayed.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? Was it info overload again? :) **

**Now, let me know what you think, or if there's a little something extra you'd like to see before *dun dun dun* other things happen. ;) **

**Shout Out Time: Whoa to EVERYONE! Sorry I couldn't answer back to some of your reviews, my account just decided to act funny on me. **

**Until next chapter. ;D  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	46. Chapter 44

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! **

**Excuse numero uno, it was my birthday and I got to celebrate it twice. :) **

**Excuse numero dos, new unexpected twists got written into the story. **

**Now, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out much faster than this one. Let me know what you guys think and don't kill me! (You'll see at the end). **

**Until next chapter,  
~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Switchfoot songs however awesome they are. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

I don't know what I must have been thinking, leaving my Bella all alone but she insisted that we come hunting without her. My mind was all set to argue the point and then she unleashed those beautiful brown eyes on me and it was a lost cause, sort of like Alice never being able to shop under a limit of one thousand dollars for some reason. Although my eyes had been dark they were now a light golden and I felt extremely full, now a days it didn't matter ever since the incident with Audra or that girl Evelyn I've had strange reactions to Bella. I couldn't figure it out and didn't want to bother Carlisle without having some sort of explanation as to what I was experiencing.

On some nights an unusual thing happened while Bella slept, for a few minutes, I could get a glimpse into her thoughts. What I heard wasn't what I expected at all . . . she thought of _me_ in every single moment. The same sentence kept repeating like a mantra: _I would gladly give my life for them_. I'm not sure which I thought to be more shocking, the fact that she thought about me as much as I thought about her or that she would give her _life_ for us. Of course, I haven't told Bella this for fear that she would get angry with me. Another thing was that whenever she would be too near me, perhaps brush her warm fingers against my own in a loving gesture, my senses would hyperventilate which I wasn't sure was possible yet it happened. Just last week my mind began screaming at me to bite her when she simply said that she loved me. I had two medical degrees but I was completely lost in this area and the instincts that threatened to guide me if my conscious self wouldn't.

I gave out a loud sigh of irritation at my zooming thoughts and brushed my pants from any grass particles as I stood up from the ground. My family was around hunting and having a moment by myself to think hadn't been such a bad idea, now I just wanted to talk with Carlisle and Esme and get home as soon as possible. I was getting lonely.

After a couple of hours everyone was comfortably full so we decided to head back early even they were missing Bella's company though for entirely different reasons than mine. I headed back with my parents and decided to talk with them now.

"Eh, mom, dad, may I talk with you?" I asked politely, my manners surfacing unconsciously.

"Of course, dear, no need to ask," Esme smiled warmly at me and twisted herself in her seat.

"Is there something troubling you, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, yes and no," I began, "I've been experiencing something confusing and don't know what to make of it."

"By all means darling, continue," said Esme, "Does any of this have to do with Bella?"

"Yes," I answered, "I keep getting these urges to do things and other stuff."

I started feeling shy all of a sudden and shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Usually I would say to act on your urges but by the troubled look in your eyes that would be the wrong answer," Carlisle said, "What kind of urges are you getting?"

The way he phrased the question almost had me choking on my venom. He thought that I - oh no, this just became embarrassing.

"No, Carlisle, not that," I answered, "Though, I won't deny it. The point is that whenever I have Bella near I want to bite her, not to simply drink her blood but to . . ."

I trailed off unsure of how to explain it. I wanted to mark her as mine, like my mate, my _wife_! Was that just part of a vampire's instinct? Then I also wanted to be connected with her because I'll be damned if I didn't want her to bite me too! I might just be loosing my mind.

"We understand, Edward, it's so much more than that, you want to be with your mate," explained Carlisle, "It's normal, Edward. I understand why you would be concerned."

"There's another thing too, on some nights I'm able to hear Bella's thoughts for a couple of minutes while she's sleeping," I confessed.

"I wonder why that is," pondered Carlisle.

"It's not hard to understand really," Esme laughed softly, "You want to be one with Bella."

_In more ways than one_, she added silently.

"I told her about my dark days," I blurted out suddenly needing them to know this important piece of information, "I told her before we left."

"Oh Edward," Esme gasped, "I'm so proud of you."

"I expected her to freak out but she didn't," I told them still amazed then grew excited, "Bella told me that I actually _saved_ people's lives!"

"How?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well, she said that some of the people I had killed had been going for a few of the other Angel's charges," I explained, "Don't get me wrong either I still feel like a monster for killing humans, just not like before."

_My baby_, Esme thought happily and without shame. Carlisle was thinking along the same lines, about me and Bella too.

I scooted back in my seat and for once enjoyed the scenery passing by even if it was just trees and dark clouds. My emotions were running away with me that I'm sure Jasper could feel them a car away. The minutes passed by slowly yet fast, Carlisle and Esme were conversing amongst each other in a way that reminded me so much of Bella and me.

_Check your phone, Edward,_ Alice shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

As soon as she finished talking my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and smiled widely when Bella's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello my beautiful Angel," I answered.

"Even through a phone you manage to make me blush," I heard Bella's sweet laughter.

"I do try, love," I smiled, "What are you doing?"

"If you must know Eddie, I'm snuggled up in bed with one of your sweatshirts wishing you were here with me," replied Bella making a shiver run through me, "What are you doing?"

"You little tease," I breathed out grinning, "I'm sitting here counting down the seconds."

"Hey Edward, uh, there's something that . . . " Bella trailed off, her tone switching from playful to serious.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked immediately, "Did something happen?"

Carlisle and Esme straightened up in their seats and waited for an answer with me while discretely giving us privacy.

"No," Bella rushed out, "Yes, well, sort of."

"Tell me," I demanded as politely as I could without freaking out.

Bella sighed into the phone and there was a brief silence, "You know that I would give my life for you, right?"

My heart skipped a beat, figuratively speaking, at the amount of seriousness in her tone. I gripped the phone a little tighter and answered, "I do. Why?"

"I just wanted to let you know, my love."

"Is that it?" I asked calming down once again, "No bad vampires or werewolves?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I invited the wolf pack and we're having drinks," answered Bella. For a second there I actually believed her that is until she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," I joked back, "You'll be cleaning the smell of the furniture then."

"Not without your help," Bella giggled. "Are you almost home?"

_We're almost home, son,_ Carlisle informed me.

"Definitely," I let her know.

"I'll wait for you then," said Bella, "Bye Edward."

"Bye my Bella," I practically sighed into the phone.

I didn't close the little device until I heard the click on her side. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. For some reason, whenever Bella tells me how much she's willing to give up for us I get an uneasy feeling. It's like she's saying goodbye which scares me a lot.

"Is everything alright at home?" Esme asked.

I nodded in response and gave her a small smile but I'm sure she saw right through me. Esme just knew. I returned to looking out the window when one of Alice's thoughts caught my attention and then I was being sucked into her vision.

_"You wrote me a lullaby and now you've written me a song, I'm most flattered," Bella smiled blushing. _

_I saw myself standing in front of her with the familiar look of love I saw on my family's faces. I took a good look at the surroundings and my eyes widened at the scenery. An impossibly brilliant full moon hung above us, a veil of shinning stars covered the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the breath of air was stilled around us reverberating soft wisps of air like a song. A sea of ice spread out for miles around until it touched snow covered land and then pine trees sprinkled with white tears. White mountains loomed in the distance. _

_My attention was brought back to Bella and I, she was floating backwards with her arms spread out on either side of her. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, a serene smile played across her lips while I had one hand placed on her back and the other one on her waist as I floated with her too. It was then that I noticed her white wings slightly elevated and guiding us through the ice. She looked beautiful and both of us were glowing in the moonlight. I looked different, I noticed. I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her throat. _

_"I'm afraid it does you no justice but I did the best I could," I responded in a whisper close to her ear. _

_Bella took a breath of air and murmured, "Be still my heart." _

_"Bella, my love," I kissed her lips once to get her attention. _

_"Yes, Edward?" Bella opened her eyes and connected them with mine. _

_"It's you," I said. _

The vision ended there and I was brought back to the present. A really loud squeal of happiness could be heard from behind us and then my phone rang again. Knowing it was Alice I flipped it open but kept it away from my ear.

"Did you see that?" She all but screamed, "Oh my goodness, Edward, it was so sweet. You and Bella were totally in the moment and I know something else was gonna happen but I didn't get anything else besides that which means we're going ice skating, all of us!"

"Sweetie, you're talking a little too fast," Esme said.

"Sorry Esme, I just can't control my joy," Alice apologized, "If only you could have seen my vision!"

"The point is we're going ice skating," Rosalie shouted in the background, "I'm all for it."

"Ditto," Emmett and Jasper joined in.

"Sounds like fun," Esme agreed.

"Carlisle hit that pedal, we have to get home," Alice squealed, "I need to go shopping!"

It was past midnight when we arrived home the next day and the rhythmic beating of Bella's heart met my ears. She was breathing deeply and no other movement came from inside the house. My family made their way inside quietly and up to their rooms, their thoughts were quiet and peaceful, except for Alice's who was partly thinking of shopping. I chuckled softly and made my way up to Bella's room in hopes of cuddling with her after being away for a whole day. Her door was wide open but inside was no Bella. I panicked and was about to shout for Carlisle when I heard her calling my name softly from _my_ room.

I sprinted to my room and found my Angel on my couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She was sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes in a way that hade me smiling. I kissed her forehead and set her head on my lap so she could continue sleeping.

"I thought it was you I sensed," she mumbled closing her eyes and grabbing my hand, "You're early."

"We finished early and decided to head back," I said pushing a few stray locks of hair from her face. "Sleep Bella."

"Love you," she murmured before her breath evened out again and she was in a deep sleep.

"Me too, sweetheart," I sighed affectionately and ran my hands through her hair as gently as possible while she slept.

*** * * **

"Let me get this straight, you took us all shopping all the way over here to get and I quote, _'the bestest most perfect snow outfit,'_ just so we can go ice skating?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Alice giggled and bounced in her spot in front of Bella.

Alice had dragged all us kids to the mall first thing in the morning and demanded that we pick an outfit or someone was going to get hurt. By this time we knew not to mess with her and tried to enjoy the time we spent together.

"It's a good thing you're a cute pixie," Bella laughed and ruffled Alice's short hair.

_Gasp!_ Emmett thought at the action. Only he would sound the effect out.

_Ooh, she just touched Alice's hair,_ Rose said in awe.

_Not one bit mad, huh, interesting,_ thought Jasper.

"Well let's get going," Alice grinned and pulled us into the nearest store.

As usual instead of us picking our clothes Alice took the liberty of doing that, not that I minded this was her thing. Instead of enduring my sister's clothing rage I pulled Bella back and both of us made a mad dash into a bookstore nearby before she could stop us.

_Don't think I didn't see that Edward!_ Alice scolded me, _But have fun._

"I don't know if I could have spent all day shopping," laughed Bella throwing her arm around my waist.

"Same here," I joined in her laughter, "Emmett and Jasper are gonna be pissed."

"Now, let's see where you dragged us in," said Bella and stepped away from my embrace. She scanned the room and disappeared through one of the many shelves.

I followed quietly behind her scanning the shelves myself occasionally but keeping my full attention on Bella. I quite enjoyed the soft relaxing music playing in the background, it was actually music not the kind of thing they played now a days. The atmosphere was calm and even the thoughts of the other people as well. After browsing through a couple of shelves, and stopping a few times, Bella grabbed a book and motioned for me to follow her. She headed to the back of the room and went up some stairs that led to the second story of the bookstore. The room didn't hold bookshelves like the ones downstairs but offered a place to read with couches littered around. Bella and I sat down in a corner and let the music envelop us for a moment.

My Bella stared at me never once breaking eye contact and a series of emotions passed through her eyes. She was an open book but sometimes I had the hardest time figuring out what was going through her head since she had a tendency to surprise me more often than not. I was the first one to break the silence as I couldn't take it any more.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure you want to know what goes through my head all the time," she answered rather mysteriously, "My thoughts can hurt you."

"I think I'd like to take the risk," I told her honestly except for a hint of hesitancy that expected rejection.

"Yesterday I received a visit from an old friend," Bella said.

What?

I tensed at her information, "Explain."

"Relax Edward, it was my mentor Missy that came to visit me after you guys were gone," Bella explained, "She wanted to talk to me, see how I was doing."

"Oh," I looked away for a second then turned back to her.

Bella parted her lips and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something else, she did this a couple of times but nothing came out. She shook her head and gave me a smile, a weak one. I wondered what all that was about. Before I could ask her anything else both of our phones beeped with an incoming text message. I checked my phone and saw it was from Alice; we were ready to go home, surprisingly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," sighed Bella standing up, "I guess I didn't want to bring it up because it would remind you of how this seems so . . . temporary."

"Temporary," I said emotionlessly, "Right, I get it."

"Edward, please don't take it like that," Bella pleaded, "I also didn't want to worry you with this."

"It's okay Bella," I assured her, "You don't need to hide things from me just because you feel it will hurt me."

Bella tilted her head to side ever so slightly and I swear her eyes swam with tears. It looked like she really wanted to tell me something but it wasn't coming out. Our phones beeped again and I imagined Alice tapping her foot with impatience. I let it go knowing she would tell me, whatever it was, when she was ready.

"Come on before Alice throws a fit," I grinned and took her hand in mine.

As expected Alice was waiting for us with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one foot. Emmett and Rosalie were glued together inside my Volvo while Jasper shook his head with disgust at his sibling's displays. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"So Alice, did you get everything you wanted?" Bella asked distracting her.

"I sure did but it would have been better if a certain couple had been there helping," answered Alice then hopped into the backseat with Jasper.

"You know I don't like shopping, pixie, but whatever you bought I'll wear it," said Bella as I started the car.

_Yay! She's gonna love it!_ Alice thought happily. "Thanks Bella, I'm happy now."

_Hey Edward, why does Bella feel like she's betraying someone?_ Jasper asked all of a sudden grabbing my attention. I shrugged my shoulders subtly and threw him a curious glance through the front mirror. _She's feeling conflicted, sad, angry, and fearful_.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face portraying the exact emotions Jasper had mentioned. As quick as I had noticed her face wiped clean of them and a lifting smile appeared. I took her hand once more and felt a sudden shock of electricity and energy engulf me, it swept through me and filled me with an impossible warmth.

_Whoa, what was that?_ asked Jasper surprised.

_Hey, I felt that. What the heck was it?_ Alice asked too.

_I feel so loved,_ Emmett and Rosalie thought at the same time.

Somehow I knew Bella had caused this and from her teasing grin I confirmed it. My Angel was certainly full of surprises, by now I should know. For the rest of the journey home I watched in silence the interaction between my siblings and my Bella, from their joking manner to their harmonious laughter. If Esme would've been here she would have that joyful motherly smile.

I pulled up at the house just as Esme and Carlisle were coming out of the garage with _Christmas lights_. I wasn't the only one surprised to see our parents. As soon as I stopped the car Alice was out of her seat, on Jasper's lap, and zoomed over to help them. Her thoughts were all over the place and she was humming a Christmas song.

_Can't say I'm surprised to find that I'm excited for this holiday,_ Jasper thought before going over to offer his assistance.

Emmett immediately grew excited which in turn made Rosalie excited as well. Their playful bickering over which colors looked better carried in the wind as they made their way over to help as well. Bella threw me a teasing smile and waltzed out of the car towards where my family was gathered. I looked at the spot where she had been and followed her.

"I wanna do it!" Emmett shouted, "Please, please, please, please?"

"Just give him the lights Esme, or we'll never hear the end of it," Alice laughed, "Unless Bella wants to do it, which I think will be much faster."

"Sure," smiled Bella. Emmett gave her a puppy-eyed look, "and Emmett can help."

"Alright dear, here you go," Esme said giving her a cord of light, "Be careful."

"Hurry up Bella!" Emmett yelled from the roof.

Bella laughed extending her wings in the blink of an eye and lifting up to where Emmett stood on the roof. I watched her with hawk eyes just in case anything was to happen. Carlisle and Esme went to the garage to get more lights and such while Rosalie supervised Emmett so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Alice shouted out orders to Emmett and Jasper watched the whole thing with amusement. Never in all years prior had I seen my family so alive during this holiday, of course we had our fair share of good moments but never like this. Jasper's worried thoughts snapped me out of my musings.

"What'd you see, Alice?" He asked.

"There's gonna be a snowstorm in a few hours!" Alice burst out chanting, "This is perfect, we can go ice skating in two days and it's going to be fantastic!"

"Hey guys, how does this look?" Bella asked.

"It looks perfect, Bella," Esme answered, "Now come down, there's going to be a storm."

"Okay," Bella said.

_Uh-oh!_ thought Emmett. "Don't step there Bella!"

"Step where, ahh-"

My head whipped up just in time to see Bella slip on a roof tile and fall into thin air. Even though I was a vampire I felt like I had a heart attack and, figuratively speaking, my stomach jumped up to my throat. My body reacted before I could even think I jumped from my spot and caught Bella in my arms half a second later. I landed back on the ground and hugged Bella close to me, I found myself growling at Carlisle when he neared us.

_Edward?_ Carlisle asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized embarrassed.

_No need to apologize, we've talked about this, it's instinct,_ he said.

"Sweetheart, I would have been fine," Bella giggled running the back of her hand across my cheek sweetly, "I would have used my wings, just I was cut off guard."

"I say this is enough excitement for today, let's go inside," Rosalie suggested. I noticed s hint of fear I lingering in her.

"We can finish this up later," Esme agreed. Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement and headed to the garage to work on the Jeep. Alice and Jasper disappeared inside the house with Carlisle and Esme right behind them.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked Bella setting her down on her feet.

Bella flashed me a dazzling smile, "Love me."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

Ever since Missy's visit all I could think about was telling Edward the truth, the real truth, because it was eating away at my consciousness. Whenever he would look at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his I felt my heart falling but my brain shouting at me for betraying him this way. I tried to tell him the other day when we were at the bookstore but I just couldn't. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper came up to me and demanded to know why I felt so conflicted, then again I hoped the Cullens hadn't noticed anything.

Oh what a tangled web we weave.

I felt the edge of our relationship, the moment where everything was changing between us, and the rest of the world. In my heart I felt it and my instincts, my _Angel_ instincts, told me to give into it. To give into the love and live in it. That it was time to become one with my love, my soul needed it, and I know Edward's did too with the way he almost bit me. In order for me to do that I had to tell someone, anyone, what I've been keeping a secret. My fists balled up in frustration with my thoughts and I was glad Edward was outside helping his brothers clear up the driveway from all the snow that had fallen yesterday.

I need to talk with someone, I concluded and exited my room. I was about to take my first step down the stairs when I saw Carlisle walking out of his study. Perfect!

"Carlisle," I called out.

"Yes Bella, is something wrong?" He asked peering into my eyes. There was a momentary silence and then Carlisle opened the door to his study. I guess he must have noticed one of my many emotions on my face.

"May I talk with you for a few minutes?" I asked politely, "It's really important."

"Of course, always," he replied closing the door behind us. "I'm assuming you don't want Edward to hear about this."

I bit my lips nervously and nodded. "Yes."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked sitting in a chair in front of mine instead of on the other side of his desk.

"Remember when I told you and Esme that I had been forced into a compromise in which I had no say in?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered patiently.

"What if I told you that . . ." I trailed off suddenly afraid of saying my secret out loud and telling it to Carlisle, the father of my love.

"You can trust me, Bella," Carlisle said patting my hand in reassurance.

"What if I told you that . . . " I trailed off once again taking in a large breath of air feeling dizzy and on the verge of hyperventilating, " . . . I'm . . ."

My vision blurred with tears and the next thing I knew Carlisle was hugging me, keeping me from falling apart. Damn tears. How was I supposed to tell Edward this if I couldn't even tell Carlisle? I really needed Jasper here to keep my emotions under control.

"It's something that could hurt your relationship with Edward, isn't it?"

I nodded into his shoulder and then whispered, "I'm supposed to marry someone else."

As soon as I had spoken the words I wished with all my heart I could take them back and dispose of them, they were poison. My shoulders shook with silent sobs and I tightened my hold on Carlisle to keep from making any noise. I'm a bad person.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella," Carlisle murmured gently, "This isn't your fault."

"It is," I cried, "I should have told Edward sooner before things between us changed. I'll be responsible for his broken heart, his broken soul, and mine."

"No Bella, I can't and won't let you talk like that," said Carlisle, "You've fallen in love with my son, your _soul mate_, and you have a bond that surpasses that of some man you are due to marry. I know that this breaks that compromise, since no Fate is that cruel, you belong with Edward."

"I belong with Edward," I repeated closing my eyes.

"You belong with this family," continued Carlisle, "A true Cullen."

My tears subsided and the tension seemed to flow right out of me making way for a gentle warmness seeping in. I told Carlisle and he was still with me, he didn't judge me. He still wanted me to be with Edward.

"I just needed to tell this to someone, my guilt was eating me away and I know I have to tell Edward," I said.

"You do need to tell Edward but not today," said Carlisle, "I know him and he'll have the tendency to overreact so just wait for a little bit."

"You're not acting as surprised as I thought you'd be," I noted wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Esme and I had our theories?"

I stared at him shocked and then laughed, "Nothing escapes you guys."

"That's what parents do," Carlisle laughed with me.

"Thank you listening to me Carlisle," I smiled at him, "You're like the father I never had."

"My pleasure."

I hugged Carlisle again out of happiness and decided to wait a little bit before dropping the "bomb" on Edward. I also needed to prepare myself to tell him. I just hoped I wasn't making a mistake in not doing so right now. Carlisle opened the door for me to walk out. I saw a flash of white, like blond hair, disappear behind the hallway but didn't give much thought to it, I just wanted to go splash some water on my face and go find Edward.

A few minutes later I was walking down the stairs just as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were coming in from outside. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes rested on Edward. He was absolutely stunning, his golden eyes dancing with mirth as he joked, and melting snow hanging off his bronze hair. I could just melt right here in the stairs but then Emmett would make fun of me.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Sure did," Emmett replied, "You should have seen me push Edward into a tree."

"It wasn't all that great," Edward said coming over to hug me. He gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

"Oh Bel-la!" Alice called from somewhere in the house.

"Time to change!" Rosalie called too.

I groaned but I did promise to wear whatever Alice had for me, "I'm coming."

"Good luck," Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"I don't think you'll get out of it either boys your clothes are waiting for you," Esme informed them.

*** * ***

"You know, I think I can grow to like this dress," I muttered looking at myself in Alice's mirror.

Alice had chosen a really pretty light blue dress made out of chiffon and silk, with every movement I made its layers went flying everywhere. It came up to my knees and had different swirls of blue from one shoulder slithering down to the hem; there were also a couple of layers here and there covered in a \sparkling material. I wore some light but warm white leggings, with panty hose underneath, and a pair of leg warmers. Since the top of my dress was very light I told Alice I was wearing an undershirt and she didn't argue with me. I even got her to let me wear some sleeves for my arms. I put on some ballerina shoes so they would be easy to take off and put on skates. I really hoped I wouldn't fall on my butt; I had never done this before though Rosalie told me to compare it to floating on a cloud. For my hair, well, I didn't let her touch it. I just ran a brush through it and that's it.

Rosalie had a dress similar to mine but in swirls of red and white. It looked simply stunning on her. She didn't want any leggings but was all for some white fishnet panty hoes and leg warmers with some ballerina shoes too. Alice had a dress different from mine and Rosalie's hers was a cute pink pleated chiffon dress that made her look like a pixie queen. The dress tied at the back of her neck and shimmered around her legs too, some leg warmers was all she wanted to wear. Now for Esme, Alice bought her a rich purple dress made out of the same material as my dress, only hers was a little more dramatic and flowed asymmetrically. She looked really pretty in it, as expected.

"I knew you'd like it," giggled Alice.

"I'll go check if the boys are ready," Esme said and left.

"I'm going to fall," I gulped.

"Like Edward would ever let that happen," laughed Rose, "He's not gonna let go of you."

"Don't worry Bella, I haven't seen anything bad happening," said Alice, "We're going to have fun."

"I'm counting on that," I laughed, "Alright, I say we wait downstairs."

Thirty minutes later little Alice was pushing us out the door and into the cars, Carlisle's and Edward's. Emmett and Rosalie got in with us while Alice and Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know exactly where we were going but I had a feeling it wasn't a skating rink.

The boys had dressed in matching winter clothes consisting of dark pants, white shirts, and sweaters. Carlisle had a scarf, Edward had gloves, Jasper had a beanie which made him look rather dashing if I do say so myself, while Emmett didn't bother with anything else. Esme brought along an extra bag of clothes and warm blankets for me, should anything happen.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, or snow covered trees blurred by, before Edward pulled up into a secluded path and we got out. The sky had been covered with dark clouds in the morning and had cleared up on some spots letting brilliant stars shine through as well as the full moon. The rest of the Cullens gave me an excited smile and ran into the forest leaving me alone with Edward. I wondered what that was about.

"We have to go running from here," Edward said clearing up my confusion, "From what I saw in Alice's vision, the lake is rather beautiful."

Edward gathered me in his arms, positioning me on his back, and took off running into the forest like the rest of his family. Almost instantly we were out of the forest and staring at a frozen lake surrounded by mountains covered with a blanket of snow. Pine trees at the base of the mountains and little crystal drops hanging to their evergreen coats. The lake itself went on for miles all around and was as smooth as glass reflecting the calm water underneath. My breath caught at the sight and the sheer beauty of the scenery. It looked so . . . ethereal.

"I find it hard to believe that some humans don't find this breathtaking," Edward whispered behind me, "If life were filled with more of these moments I do believe that they would appreciate and love more instead of hating and corrupting innocents."

"Free will," I whispered back, "_We_ can enjoy this moment."

"I intend to," Edward said with so much conviction a wave of goose bumps fell down my back, "Let me help you with the skates."

I sat down on a patch of ground that wasn't covered with snow and let Edward slip on my skates and do all the complicated laces. He was done in a few seconds and they perfect, not too tight or too loose. He surprised me by lifting me off the floor and carrying me all the way to the ice where he expertly flowed into.

"I might fall," I said fearfully as he was putting me down.

"You always find a way of falling into my arms," he teased, "I'll be here the whole time."

I took his hand and floated through the ice like Edward though I stumbled on a few places. There was no wind leaving a silence around us except for the occasional wolf howl or owl hoot that made this place so much more magical than just a few seconds ago. I had to remember to thank Rose; this did feel like floating on a cloud. When I looked up at Edward my heart began beating out of control at the pure serenity displayed there. There really were no words to describe what else I saw and I don't think I wanted there to be any.

"You're beautiful," I told him, "and I love you so much."

"Yet you're the one who takes my breath away," Edward chuckled, "I love you too, I even wrote you a song."

"You wrote me a lullaby and now you're written me a song, I'm most flattered," I smiled with a blush.

Edward glided back and brought me forward so that I was skating backwards. I spread my hands out and tilted my head back closing my eyes in the process. I felt like I was flying. A second later I spread my wings out and let them move us forward. Edward placed one hand on my back and the other on my waist. I then felt Edward's cool lips place a ginger kiss on my throat making me shiver.

"I'm afraid it does you no justice but I did the best I could," he responded close to my ear with a whisper.

I sucked in a breath of air and murmured, "Be still my heart."

It was going impossible fast and beating strong for Edward, only for him.

"Bella, my love," said Edward kissing my lips.

I opened my eyes and locked them with his, "Yes, Edward?"

"It's you," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck like we were about to dance but we were already dancing. His arms went around me in a tight yet gentle embrace securing me against him. We continued to move forward on the smooth waters and then he was singing softly in my ear with love ringing in his every rhythm.

"_There's always something in the way  
__There's always something getting through.  
__But it's not me  
__It's you  
__It's you. _

_Sometimes ignorance rings true.  
__But hope is not in what I know.  
__It's not in me  
__It's in you  
__It's in you  
__It's all I know  
__It's all that I know  
__It's all that I know._"

My heart raced again and my breath came out in unsteady pants. I tightened my hold on my soul mate and tried to will the tears away. I don't think I could separate myself away from him and by this point my heart would surely break if it happened. With or without my wings I'm not giving up this fight, this is my family and no one is going to say otherwise.

"_And I find peace when I'm confused.  
__I find hope when I'm let down.  
__Not in me, me,  
__In you  
__It's in you. _

_I hope to lose myself for good  
__I hope to find it in the end  
__Not in me, me,  
__In you  
__In you . . . _"

Edward removed his hands from around my back and kissed me pouring all the love that I felt at the moment. I loosened my hold on him and he broke off our kiss but continued singing lowly until he turned his topaz eyes to my brown ones. He created a small distance between us and brought us to a slow stop then went down on one knee in front of me.

"I've waited through the ages for you and I will wait again if necessary. You've let me see into your soul and found mine. Here with you I want to stay, for all eternity to come, together as one," said Edward, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

Love _is_ worth the fall.

______________________________________________________________________

**Katheryne POV**

Things change.

Plans change.

_People_ change.

I no longer want Bella here to marry my son although I'm one step away from achieving that. No, now I want Bella at my side as a pet or . . . dead. The Council really shouldn't have pushed me aside, Saianna to be exact, they have no idea what I've done and can do. This place is about to change and I'm going to start with Missy. She's the only one who knows my secrets and all by chance.

Evelyn is another perfect pet of mine, she's been so easily influenced and the fact that she can't remember her past, besides the things I tell her, will help me. Angels aren't the only creatures who can get in this world it just so happens that vampires can too. If I have to spill innocent blood in order to get what I want so be it. My plans have changed but I still want my revenge.

_You are going too far, Kath,_ Renee's voice suddenly ringed in my head, _This isn't right, no one ever wronged you and you know it!_

I shook my head in order to rid her voice from inside my mind. I couldn't possible be hearing her, she's dead. I know she is. I surfaced from the shadows in my room and wrapped a black cloak around me covering all of my self. William doesn't need to know about this, all he needs to know is that I love him and one day he'll understand.

This world is mine now.


	47. Chapter 45

**SORRY! **

**I had a temporary writer's block - meaning I didn't like anything I wrote. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 45 (I thought it was okay) and sorry about the length, it's too short I know. Not to worry I've already started the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Jasper!" I nearly shouted at my husband. He was laying on the snow near an oak tree and staring up at the sky looking so peaceful and as soon as he heard my loud cry he was next to me instantly.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?" He asked concerned.

I nodded my head in response and tried to get the words out but I was way too excited to say anything. I let out a heartfelt laugh and grabbed Jasper's hand lovingly. He stared at me confused though he didn't stop me when we started going in circles in the ice. I could honestly say that I have never felt more happier in my life, of course there were a few exceptions.

"Jasper," I whispered softly in his ear, "Edward proposed . . . "

Jasper's eyes widened in shock, "Hell."

"I think a more appropriate response would be, _'No way, my little bro finally popped the question,'_" I said teasingly, "Come on, we have to find the rest."

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" asked Jasper while I dragged him away.

"Nah, it's up to Edward and . . . " I let out a giggle, "my new sister-in-law!"

"I think you mean _our_ new sister-in-law," laughed Jasper and his enthusiasm filled me.

Both of us laughed freely and skated to where we had seen Emmett and Rosalie head off to. Thankfully no unusual sounds were heard except for their voices talking. I saw Emmett staring intently at a block of ice in front of him and Rosalie sitting down a few feet in front of him playing with a bouquet of flowers. I had the feeling that he was trying his hand at ice sculpting.

"Are you trying to melt the ice with your eyes, Em?" I couldn't help but joke.

"Well now that you're here it shouldn't be a problem," Emmett joked back laughing. I smacked him on the shoulder and went to sit with Rosalie.

"I'm assuming this pow wow is for an important reason," Rosalie guessed.

"This _pow wow_ is soon to turn into a wedding committee!" I burst out then clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Wedding committee? Are you and Jasper getting married again?" Rosalie asked.

"No," answered Jasper, "and neither are Carlisle and Esme."

"But that only leaves . . . " Rose trailed off, "Oh my God!"

"What? How does that leave?" Emmett asked dropping his block of ice, "Tell me."

"I know!" I said and joined Rose in our happy dance. "Wait, shoot! I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"We know that was a hard thing for you," Jasper sighed.

"Edward's gonna kill me for spilling the beans," I sighed as well, "But now that you guys know we may as well tell Esme and Carlisle."

"Yeah, let's do that," said Emmett, "Though, who's getting married?"

"Someone's getting married?" Carlisle's curious voice popped in.

Carlisle and Esme emerged from around a couple of trees their heads covered in a layer of snow just like Jasper. Since the beans had already been spilt I ran to Esme and lifted her off her feet in a hug. They're gonna love this I'm sure.

"Come on," I motioned to all of them and bounced away with my family right behind me.

I ran human speed towards where my brother and soon-to-be new sister were having their moment trying not to let my thoughts get too loud just in case Edward was paying attention to anyone else besides Bella. There were a couple of trees where we could hide behind and witness Edward's proposal because I was not going to let anyone ruin this. I heard everyone move behind me and get into place, I sent Emmett a warning glare to not do anything funny. Trusting him for now I turned and tuned in to what Edward and Bella were saying.

The love birds were holding onto each other skating through the ice smoothly and Bella's wings, glowing with the moonlight, guiding them gently. Edward placed a kiss on Bella's throat and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm afraid it does you no justice but I did the best I could."

Bella seemed to gasp for air and then murmured, "Be still my heart."

Aw, how cute. Her heart _was _going impossibly fast.

"Bella, my love," inquired Edward kissing her lips.

Bella opened her eyes and stared into my brother's with an intense look, "Yes, Edward?"

"It's you," he said.

Bella's arms went around his neck and it really looked like they were dancing on ice. After a minute of silence I heard Edward start _singing_. I can safely say I wasn't the only one surprised at the act. Cool and reserved Edward was displaying emotions we had always hoped he would feel soon and now he was really letting go.

That tune sounded oddly familiar but where have I heard it before. Where? "Oh my god," I whispered as I realized where I had heard it.

"What is it Alice?" Everyone asked alarmed.

"That song, he's been composing it for months, I heard a little bit of it when he was humming it to Bella while she slept," I answered, "How sweet."

"Adorable," Esme agreed. She was holding onto to Carlisle like she might fall down if she wasn't, "He's not going to be alone anymore, Carlisle."

"I know, dear, he is _not_ going to be alone anymore," Carlisle said, his eyes burning with an unknown emotion to me.

"He won't," Jasper spoke looking at Carlisle with the same emotion.

"We won't let him be alone anymore," Rosalie spoke up as well.

We turned back to Edward and Bella, the atmosphere was thick between them with love I could see it and feel it. It was almost time.

"_I hope to lose myself for good  
__I hope to find it in the end  
__Not in me, me,  
__In you  
__In you . . ._"

Edward trailed off singing and kissed Bella with one of those moment defining kisses. They pulled away and he continued singing softly just staring into each other's eyes until Edward created a small distance between them. They stopped and like in the movies everything happened in slow motion, Edward went down on one knee in front of Bella.

"I've waited through the ages for you and I will wait again if necessary. You've let me see into your soul and found mine. Here with you I want to stay, for all eternity to come, together as one," Edward proposed, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

I held my breath waiting for the answer. My vision had cut off before I could hear the answer so I was just as clueless as the rest of the family. The expression on Bella's face was pure joy and shock, she blinked and fell down to her knees. I grew confused at her action and for a brief moment wondered if she was thinking about saying _no_.

"Edward, my love, there is nothing I would rather do than become your wife," responded Bella, tears falling from her eyes, "I will marry you."

Suddenly her words triggered the world around me to warp and change. I managed to grab Jasper's arm to steady myself and prepared for my vision but all I saw was the scene before me only a little more fogged up. Huh, what do you know? This has never happened before unless I _am_ seeing a vision. With that in mind I focused on what I was seeing. Things cleared up considerably.

_Edward and Bella were stuck like glue still kneeling down in the ice and on her finger was a beautiful platinum domed ring with small round bead set diamonds sprinkled along. In the center was a stunning silver colored diamond being held down by carved elegant wave with subtle designs on it. Edward broke their kiss panting and gasping for breath then leaned in to whisper. _

_"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked. _

_Bella nodded, "Yes, become one with me." _

_Oh. Yeah, don't really want to see that. _

_"We will," whispered Edward adoringly, "I'll make you mine." _

_Bella gasped softly and tangled her hands in Edward's hair before pulling him down to her lips for another kiss. It grew more intense by the second and I guessed the only thing keeping them from making love right there and then was the fact that they were out in the ice. Honestly, I don't think they'll make it to the house either. With that last observation my eye sight returned to normal._

Jasper held onto me and became my rock while I grounded myself. I was about to tell them what I saw when Emmett burst the quiet circle around us by stomping out of our hiding spot and heading towards Edward and Bella. Clearly by the look in their eyes they were close to ignoring any of us were here and running away.

"They want to be _alone_," I muttered to Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. They understood the meaning of my words.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed and almost tackled her husband to the ground.

"Dude, you're going to get married, isn't tha-" he was cut off by Rose, "Rose, you're . . . crushing . . . my . . . neck."

_Sorry Edward, _I apologized for Emmett, _I'm so happy for you and Bella_.

I winked at the newly engaged couple and turned to the rest, "Come on people, there's nothing to see here."

"Uh, Alice, you obviously haven't been paying attention," laughed Emmett, "Rose . . . not . . . again . . ."

_Go,_ I nudged Edward gently.

The look on my brother's face stirred something in me that was almost foreign yet so familiar I couldn't quite identify. The word "joyous" didn't quite cover it at all. He took Bella in his arms gently as if one prod could turn his world upside down and in his embrace he'd keep them both safe. We disappeared from their presence and it was just them. Their eyes were clouded with love and a hint of lust but complete in a way. Bella looked away from Edward's eyes for a second and the smile on her face was enough to brighten my day, er, night.

There was a slight whooshing sound and they were gone. I fell back against Jasper and closed my eyes in relaxation. Everything was perfect. Carlisle and Esme were whispering away a few feet down from us sitting in the snow. Emmett and Rosalie were playing around on the ice, jumping and throwing pieces of snow at each other. This really was a Kodak moment. Dang, I should have brought a camera on this trip but how was I supposed to know Edward would propose _this_ time. Oh well, it's a good thing we vampires have perfect memory.

"What do you say to making snow angels?" asked Jasper casually.

I giggled in reaction and cuddled up to his chest, "Well, there's snow," I pointed to the sky where little crystals were beginning to fall and turned to him, "and you're the angel."

*** * ***

"Hey Rose, do you think Bella would like this theme?" I asked Rose showing her one of the pages of the magazines I was looking through.

Each of us had spent the night together on the lake simply skating and enjoying the other's company treating it as a family trip. I don't know why but I felt like there was a purpose as to why we were together as a family it almost reminded be back when I had my first vision of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. It wasn't until the first rays of sun hit our bodies and threw millions of rainbows everywhere did we decided to head home. The house was empty and as soon as we filled it up everyone had maintained a high energy. Of course, I got started with wedding details since I couldn't wait for Bella and Edward to get home.

I still can't believe Edward proposed! I mean it was about time and I am extremely happy he did.

"I think she would, it has that magical-y feel to it," Rosalie smiled checking out the paper I showed her, "If you stopped bouncing though I could look at it better."

I realized I was bouncing and stopped, "Oh sorry."

"Alice, dear, shouldn't you wait until Edward and Bella get home?" Esme asked walking down the stairs holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I was but I couldn't wait," I chirped clapping my hands.

"Maybe you should . . . "

_Edward and Bella had replaced the living room and I found myself in the center of a beautiful spot surrounded by white trees, pink flowers, and red petals raining down from above. The air felt warm and serene unlike the weather in Forks. Where was I? Where had Edward and Bella gone to? I had never seen this place before or anything remotely close to it, I could even hear a waterfall in the distance. I turned my attention back to the couple and saw they were thankfully covered but with little amount of clothes to give me the main idea. _

_"Edward, there's something you have to know about me," Bella said breaking the peaceful silence between them. _

_I caught the worried look in her eyes that had me on alert instantly. What did Bella need to say? _

_Edward shushed her with a kiss, "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter now." _

_How can he not see how much it's affecting Bella? _

_"But Edward, you really ne-" He stopped her again. _

_"It's behind us, love, you don't have to tell me," he explained, "It doesn't matter. All I need to know is that I love you and you'll be my wife soon." _

_Ugh, Edward, sometimes you can be so blind! _

_Bella stared into his eyes and then spoke, "Make love to me again." _

_"As many times as you want," Edward promised her, "We have forever." _

The vision faded away and everyone was in front of me waiting for me to relay what I had seen. I was still trying to make sense of what happened and was about to speak when I was sucked into another vision almost forcefully which usually meant trouble.

_It was raining hard. _

_Bella was on the ground in her knees with tears streaming down her face. In front of her stood three people, two women and one male, towering over her. The male was looking at her with a look that had me wanting to rip his eyes out and protect my sister. His light brown hair was dark with water and crystal blue eyes watched her. One of the women had a small smile on her face and behind her cool expression I saw the intent to hurt Bella too. The other one was nothing like the other two. She had brownish, grayish, hair with warm blue eyes and stood tall but a controlled mask covered her face. It was then that I noticed the wings behind their backs. _

_They were angels! _

_Behind the three was a women, about the same age as Esme looked, being held in place by one man. Both had wings too. The women was looking at Bella and seemed to be trying to get to her but they wouldn't let her. I snapped my attention back to Bella and noticed us on the front steps frozen, literally. I could tell that we couldn't move and expression on our faces was killing me. Edward looked like he'd had his heart ripped out and handed back in nothing but ashes. _

_"Curator Angelus Isabella Swan," the kindest looking women spoke, "You have broken the rules and will stand trial immediately, for falling in love with your charge and disobeying your promise to marry to William." _

_"No, you can't take me away!" Bella sobbed, "I love Edward, he's my soul mate, and William doesn't mean anything to me!" _

_"Now don't say that darling," the man standing next to the other mean looking women said, "We are promised to each other." _

_What? No, that isn't true! _

_"Be thankful we haven't killed them," the other women said glaring at Bella. _

_"Please, don't take me away," pleaded Bella, "I beg you." _

_The older women looked greatly affected by Bella but shook her head when the other women cleared her throat. _

_"You will stand trial and marry William like planned, that is the end," she said then reached into her cloak and pulled out a pair of silver chains, "Necto." _

_Suddenly the chains sprang to life and attached themselves to Bella's wrists. They glowed for a few seconds and returned to normal. The young woman tried breaking free from the man holding her and shot dirty looks to the younger women and William. _

_"This isn't right, Saianna, and you know this!" She shouted. _

_"Hush, Missy, this is not your place," the other women silenced her, "You'll be lucky if you don't get pulled into the trial for helping Isabella." _

_The woman, Saianna, approached Bella and knelt down. "I'm so sorry for this, little one, there's nothing I can do. You have broken the rules." _

_"Don't hurt them," whispered Bella, "Don't hurt my family, they did nothing wrong, let them go." _

_"I say we interrogate them and find out how they got Bella to trust them so easily, just look at how dependent she's become on them," William smirked. _

_Bella raised her head and if looks could kill that guys would be dead. In a matter of seconds, she was off the floor and bringing William down to the ground. She punched him in the jaw before she was being pulled off him by the unknown women and handed to the other man to hold. _

_"Keep your hands away from them," Bella hissed. _

_"Aren't we to have fun when you're my wife," laughed William rubbing his jaw. _

The second vision was gone just like that. My family came back into focus but everything seemed so out of place. There was a silence that scared me and I began sobbing into my hands. Jasper's arms were around me immediately but even he couldn't erase what I had just seen.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Bella . . . chains . . . angels . . . gone . . . " I sobbed unable to form a singe coherent sentence.

I knew I needed to tell them what I saw but I just couldn't stop my emotions from taking over. My vision didn't make sense, it showed Bella was lying about this William person and her being accused to protecting us. No. She wouldn't be capable of this and it was our fault she has to stand trial. I pulled myself out of my misery and found my family waiting for me to speak. This was going to break us.

"I have bad news," I whispered, "Really bad news."

Esme gasped and held onto Carlisle preparing herself to take the worst. I took a deep breath and began talking.

"The first vision I had was of Edward and Bella talking," I said, "Bella was trying to tell Edward something but he told her it didn't matter whatever she wanted to say, everything was behind them in the past.

"On the next vision I saw three angels standing in front of Bella, who was on the ground, and were ready to . . . take her away," I cried, "Bella was pleading for them not to take her and they wouldn't listen, they said she had to stand trial for falling in love with Edward."

I closed up and couldn't say any more, it was confusing. I wanted Bella here to tell me what I heard wasn't true. She wasn't supposed to marry someone else, this William person, and everything was okay. But she wasn't here right now and those angels were going to be here in a few hours!

"They're going to be here in less than four hours," I told them, "They are going to take Bella away and there's nothing we can do about it."

I pushed my emotions away and sat on the couch staring straight ahead. There were just some things I couldn't take or accept. I didn't know what was going to happen next only that it was big and tearing us as a family. Poor Edward and us too.

God help us.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV**

What Alice told us simply couldn't be possible. There had to be some sort of mistake. I mean, these angel people couldn't just come down and take our Bella away like that. She was our protector and we were hers. We loved her not to mention Edward. They were engaged for Pete's sake! How are they going to do this without some consideration. How dare they?

"It's going to be okay, right?" Rosalie asked seeking my reassurance. I didn't know what to tell her, I had no answers.

"I don't know, baby, I hope," I answered feeling like an ass for not being able to comfort her any better.

Alice hadn't moved from the couch since she told us what she could from her vision and stared straight ahead with Jasper hovering over her protectively trying to get her to react. Esme was on the verge of going hysterical on Carlisle's arm while he tried comforting her. Rose sat next to me silently and occasionally laying her head on my shoulder. Edward and Bella still hadn't returned home and if it had been any other night I would have cracked a joke about it.

Nobody moved unless it was necessary and every little sound outside had us jumping. After an hour of silence I couldn't take it any more, the nerves were getting on my nerves. I didn't want to wait anymore. There had to be something we could do or say that would make it possible for the angels to let Bella stay with us.

"We have to do something," I burst out, "We can't just let them take her."

"Emmett, they're angels," said Rosalie, "What can we do, we don't know anything about them?"

"I don't know, fight them in a duel or something," I suggested, "Maybe we can get the werewolves to help or the Denali clan."

"It won't work," Alice said, "They're still going to take her away."

Another deafening silence settled over the room and a sense of doom fought its way onto us. I don't know about the others but I was going over any ideas on how to keep Bella here and all of them seemed impossible now that Alice said it was no use. We didn't have to wait for long, I managed to hear a faint heartbeat coming closer to the house and it could only be Bella. I was torn between hiding my thoughts from Edward so he wouldn't freak out and showing him everything so he _would_ freak out that way _he_ could think of something. I settled on shielding my thoughts but letting him know everything wasn't fine and dandy.

A few minutes later Edward and Bella entered the house bathed in the other's scent and happier than I had ever seen them. How were we supposed to break this to them? The second I didn't crack a joke, or it might have been the expressions on our faces, the happy couple turned somber.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella.

Oh man. Edward's gaze turned to me and I had to look away.

Alice had finally gotten out of her zombie phase and stood next to Carlisle. She didn't say anything, just looked at Edward then at Bella then at Carlisle. I'm sure she didn't want to say anything either. Rosalie came to stand next to me and took hold of my hand for support. Esme went to the other side of Carlisle and nudged him gently, telling him we had to say something.

"What are you all hiding from me?" Edward asked taking on a defensive post.

"Son, Alice had a vision," began Carlisle then paused.

"Tell me," demanded Edward.

No one spoke, no one wanted to speak.

I squeezed Rose's hand and waited for the inevitable.

"I saw . . . " Alice trailed off biting her lip.

"They're coming for me, aren't they." It was more of a statement than a question. Bella sighed in resignation and stepped away from Edward.

She knew.

"Yes," said Alice, "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, so sorry Bella."

"Who's coming? What do they want with Bella?" Edward asked rapidly turning to each of us. "Bella?"

The look in Bella's eyes will be one I won't ever forget for a while. She was torn in two, hurting, and even Jasper cringed as he got a taste of it. My baby sister approached Edward slowly and looked straight into his eyes before speaking.

"I love you so much Edward," she said, "I've waited for you all my life."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" winced Edward, his eyes swam with unshed tears. "Tell me you're not, please?"

"I tried telling you before about som-" Bella suddenly stopped talking and fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

"Bella!" Edward shouted and moved to hold her but froze in mid action.

What the hell!

I moved towards Bella and a strange sense of numbness came over me stopping my actions. My body wouldn't move like I wanted it to and my mind was shouting at me to do something. I just couldn't! Out of the corner of my eye I saw my family frozen in the same way I was and that could only mean one thing. These angel people were here.

Bella screamed again in pain and curled up in a ball holding her head. It was torture watching and not being able to do anything. I had to fight this. They were going to have her away.

The front door flew open and a gust of wind flew around us with a hint of scent just like Bella's. A man and a woman walked through the door and stopped a few feet behind Bella. They had a certain heavenly beauty and aura about them that screamed angels plus the white wings on their backs certainly confirmed it. They scanned the room and their eyes widened when they saw us. The women had brownish grayish hair and looked older than her appearance, it was all in her blue eyes. She turned to Bella and knelt down until she touched her temple.

Bella's screams faded, thankfully, and soft sobbing sounds filled the room. The women nodded at the man and began walking towards us. I watched the man lift Bella from the ground and kept her standing.

"Don't fight or you will be destroyed," she said and glided back out the door with the man holding Bella.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered faintly before she was out of sight.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? It's okay if you hated it. **

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Now, I wrote an accompanying chapter for this one that has some "details" *wink wink* regarding Edward and Bella. So, would you guys like me to post it as a take out chapter before I post chapter 46? I must warn you though it's not all sour lemony or anything, just sweet I guess. Anywho, let me know! **

**Thanks for all the awesome review guys from last chapter and for reading and for WAITING! :D **

**Until next chapter which will be up way sooner than this one, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	48. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! **

**Like promised here's chapter 46, on time, unlike the last one. Okay, hope you guys like it. **

**One another thing: the 3rd New Moon Trailer . . . OME! ;) **

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I'm sorry."

Bella's voice rang through my head over and over again like an endless echo and receded deep into my mind. I heard the words and I knew their meaning but they didn't make sense to me. Not even the thoughts whispered throughout coming from my family. All that made sense was Bella, my Bella, being taken away from me by angels and the broken expression on her face as her eyes connected with mine. Mine reflected her own. I stared into the empty space where she had been frozen in the position of reaching out to her and like I'd been punched in the stomach the stillness around me was shattered.

A sudden rush of breath filled my lungs, I swear my heart beat with life for a second, and then a growl of rage escaped my throat at having my _mate_ being taken away. I didn't give a shit in the world that those were angels. She was mine! My soon-to-be wife. My lover. Whatever type of binding I was in I felt it snap and then I was flying through the living room and out the door where I stamped into another invisible wall of immobility. My limbs locked in to place and all I could do was watch again, behind my family was in the same position.

The skies outside were the darkest I had ever seen them and rain pouring down in fat cold droplets. I was soaked instantly, the least of my worries at the moment. Not far from the front steps where I stood was my love on the ground on her knees and crying. Mud cloaked the lower half of her body as if she had been thrown down forcefully. In front of her stood three people - angels - two women and one male towering over her. One of the females was the one that had spoken inside. I took one look at the male and saw the glances he kept throwing at Bella and I began seeing red at the edges of my vision. His thoughts hit me and shocked I saw that they were filtered meaning I couldn't hear everything just bits and pieces. The women standing next to him had a satisfied kind of smile on her face and a clear intent to hurt Bella.

I took in the controlled expression on the other female's face and saw a hint of uncertainty flash through them. Their wings were out and behind them looking ready to move or leave at any given second. Behind the three was another woman, younger than the other two, being held still by a second male. She was livid. Her eyes were on Bella while she kept tugging roughly on the man holding her. Even without being able to read her thoughts entirely I knew she was good.

_They're going to hurt her!_ A couple of her thoughts crashed into me along with a flash of images flying too fast before my eyes to make out. _Oh great God, give her strength._

If I wasn't being held in place my knees would have buckled from the obvious pain in her voice and conviction that Bella wasn't going to make it through easily.

"Curator Angelus Isabella Swan," the one with the controlled mask spoke, "You have broken the rules and will stand trail immediately, for falling in love with your charge and disobeying your promise to marry to William."

_No!_ Alice yelled from her thoughts. _My vision._

Everything fell apart.

The pieces of my world slid to the ground.

My heart stopped living its newly restored life.

Death seemed to beckon me now.

"No, you can't take me away!" Bella sobbed, "I love Edward, he's my soul mate, and William doesn't mean anything to me!"

She yelled and even her words did nothing for me.

"Now don't say that darling," the youngest looking man said, "We are promised to each other."

He was William. The man meant to marry Bella, _my_ Bella.

"Be thankful we haven't killed them," the other woman said glaring at her.

"Please, don't take me away," pleaded Bella, "I beg you."

She _begged_ . . . no, that isn't right.

The older female angel looked extremely affected by the state in which Bella was in and a few of her sorrowful thoughts flittered through me but she shook her head when the woman behind her cleared her throat.

_Finish Saianna, don't let your pathetic weakness get in the way now_, the woman thought as she urged her.

"You will stand trial and marry William like planned, that is the end," Saianna said and reached into her cloak where she pulled out a pair of silver chains and whispered, "Necto."

Bind. She had spoken in Latin and suddenly the chains sprang to life and attached themselves on Bella's wrists. They glowed for a few seconds like something was supposed to happen and then returned to normal. The other angel being held tried breaking free again and was shooting dirty looks at William and the angel next to him.

_Why aren't the chains burning her flesh?_ William thought confused, _She's guilty of all crimes and yet they don't burn her like it would for any other angel. Could something be misunderstood?_

_Damn you William and damn you Katheryne!_ The young woman being held yelled and then shouted out loud, "This isn't right, Saianna, and you know this!"

"Hush, Missy, this is not your place," the woman, Katheryne, silenced Missy, "You'll be lucky if you don't get pulled into the trial for helping Isabella."

_Better than betraying my own kin, you hag,_ Missy hissed.

Saianna approached Bella and knelt down, brushing a hand across her forehead gently, "I'm so sorry for this, little one, there's nothing I can do. You have broken the rules."

_Just like my dear Renee,_ Saianna thought sadly.

"Don't hurt them," whispered Bella, "Don't hurt my family, they did nothing wrong, let them go."

She was worried about _us_!

I don't understand.

"I say we interrogate them and find out how they got Bella to trust them so easily, just look at how dependent she's become on them," smirked William.

Bella raised her head and a murderous expression crossed her face. In seconds she was off the floor and bringing William off his feet to the muddy ground. She punched him in the jaw with a surprising amount of force since her hands were cuffed and then she was pulled off him by Katheryne who then handed her to the other man to hold also.

"Keep your hands away from them," hissed Bella.

"Aren't we to have fun when you're my wife," William laughed rubbing his jaw.

No, she's mine!

_Apparently she was never yours to begin with_.

My mind reeled with the unexpected voice inside my head, it was my own and it was threatening to take over me. With it anger began to course through my system. The thoughts of my family were forgotten in the distance because I didn't want to hear them, not one of them did I want to listen to to try and tell me everything was going to be okay. Okay was the farthest word in my vocabulary at this moment. Nothing was going to be _okay_ anymore.

Bella. My beautiful Bella. My rational side cried out for the loss of its mate.

_She was never yours_. The irrational side hissed again. _Bella tricked you, you were after all only her charge. Just another assignment_.

No. I wasn't simply another assignment. I can't be.

_Then why is there another man ready for her? Why didn't she tell you? Why?_

"Saianna . . . leave . . . take . . . Bella . . . William . . . punishment . . . Missy . . . " someone's voice faded in and out.

The world around me didn't make sense anymore. My eyes were open but I wasn't seeing anything in front of me. There was a flurry of movement from behind me and in front of me that I knew I should be paying attention to I just didn't care for it. I didn't want to care for it. What was the point anyway?

"Edward! Edward!"

Sobs racked through my body violently at the sound of Bella crying out in agony for me. There was pain. Hurt. Fear. Desperation. Her voice cracked as she called my name again . . . begging me to save her but I couldn't move from my spot although my entire body had been removed from the thing keeping me frozen. I focused on the sight before me and saw no one else but Katheryne, William, and Bella. Katheryne had the chain linking the cuffs together twisted in her hands and pulling it roughly while William's arms caged around Bella. She kept pulling her small hands away and pointing them in my direction, tears melting with the rain falling down her cheeks. She was begging me to save her, for God's sakes.

"Please Edward," she whispered and I still hadn't moved. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground crying like I'd never heard anyone cry before. I felt it inside me, the way her emotions were pressing all around and draining her. "You promised to fight for me . . . you promised."

Now I was the one that fell to my knees and was in the same position as she was. I had promised but why couldn't I fulfill it. She needed me! I needed her.

"Pray we never meet again," Katheryne hissed in our direction before yanking the silver chain and the smell of Bella's sweet blood filled the air.

"Mother, you're hurting her," William glanced at Katheryne with new found uncertainty, "Mother?"

"She deserves it!" Katheryne snapped at him, "Let's go!"

With one last look at Bella's crumpled form they disappeared and six thumps fell to the ground behind me. I paid no heed and continued to stare at the spot where my - no not mine - Bella had been. The droplets of blood spilled on the ground held my attention. I had let them take her but that's where she belonged. Not with me or my family, with the angels. I let out a loud roar of rage that echoed into the silent forest and hit the ground with my fists.

I wish I had never known the days where Isabella Swan had completed my pathetic existence.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV**

One minute the weight of the world had been pressed around me and the next the world held nothing but glass stillness. I wasn't sure which was worse: feeling or no feeling both left behind a dam filled with emptiness. Things fell out of place in front of my eyes and there wasn't one damn thing I could do about it. In my arms I held Alice protectively and grasped her hands in time to ground her before she cried into my chest. I rocked her and for once I didn't know how to soothe her.

"I want my best friend," cried Alice.

She wanted her sister.

Carlisle held Esme as well, the events that had just occurred shined in my parent's eyes, particularly in Esme's. I know she relieved the moments when she held her baby and then lost him, this cut close to her heart too close. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand were not breaking down; they shared a single look and turned towards Edward's unmoving form at the bottom of the steps. Rosalie hissed in his direction crouching down and pouncing on him. She knocked him to the ground a few feet away but he didn't move and began hitting him, swinging with the force of a lioness, fighting tooth and nail. Emmett watched with unusual emotionless eyes until he hissed as well and pulled Rosalie away from Edward.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Rosalie yelled furiously, "At least have the courage to face the reality bastard."

"Rosalie!" Esme shouted at her, "Do not talk to your brother that way, young lady."

"He is not my brother," growled Rose.

Alice tightened her hold on me and put my hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the shouting but we both knew it was impossible. Rose shouted a few more curses at Edward who still lay on the ground without moving then Carlisle silenced her. He was trying to reign in the chaos threatening to break out between us but at this point I don't think any of us wanted to stop it.

"This isn't the time to be fighting," Carlisle growled, something that never happened.

"Carlisle's right," Emmett spoke up, "We need to figure out a way to get Bella back here."

"What's the point?"

All of us snapped our attention to Edward and stared at him, at the words that had escaped his mouth. He sat up slowly, like it hurt him to move, and faced us. I flinched at the dead stare in his eyes and resigned emotions. He was acting like he didn't care! I kept my mouth shut and thoughts to myself before I exploded and gave him a piece of my mind and fist. Esme was off the ground in an instant and hugging him although even that didn't have any affect. She pushed locks of wet hair away from his eyes soothingly.

"It's going to be okay Edward," she said, "We never abandon family and especially not your mate."

"Stop!" hissed Edward, "Bella is not my mate."

He pushed Esme's hand away and darted off into the forest but not before all of his emotions washed over me and then disappeared. A grunt of pain escaped my throat catching Alice's alert senses. The question was clear in her eyes.

"Edward's feeling betrayed and hurt and confused," I replied rubbing the spot where my silent heart was. "He doesn't know what to think."

"He's being such an idiot," Alice groaned, "and I can't say I blame him."

"Don't try to justify his actions, Alice," Rosalie spat, "You saw with your own eyes how Bella called for him and he simply stood there. He let her go."

Rose was burning with fury and not just at Edward but to all of us and herself. She felt torn between wanting to let her anger out on her brother and wanting to let her anger our on Bella. She was confused too.

"I'm not," Alice spat back glaring at Rose, "Jeez, Rosalie, he just proposed to Bella and then all of a sudden he learns that she's supposed to be marrying some other guy. What would you have done?"

"I certainly wouldn't have run away," said Rose.

"Liar!" screamed Alice.

"Girls, that's enough!" Esme cut them off in raised voice, "Everyone get inside, now!"

The look on Esme's face was not one to be messed with and her emotions were equally threatening. The fact that we were soaked to the bone and sitting on her couches didn't faze her at all; she had on a stern expression and kept running a hand through her wet hair. Carlisle's aura was contemplative and I found it alarming that he didn't feel as shocked as the rest of the family concerning the startling news that had just been revealed. To think of it, neither was Rosalie. Something wasn't right here.

"What was just revealed to us regarding Bella isn't top priority right now," began Esme, "What is important is that Bella is going to be put on some sort of trial and punished because of us."

"Things aren't what they seem," Carlisle said, "Those last two angels treated Bella like some sort of criminal when all she did was love and yes she was due to marry William but the young woman being held back knew something. This isn't right."

"We have to get someone's help," Emmett pleaded, "Are we just going to let them punish her?"

"It's not like we can run a corner and hit the stairs to heaven," muttered Alice.

"And the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring them into this," I responded, "They'd most likely find a way to capture an angel and make them join the guard for power, if not then to study them."

"Carlisle, you were there all those years ago, did you ever come across a book that mentioned anything regarding angels?" asked Rosalie, "What about Eleazar?"

"No, I never found any information on them or came across a book until I met Bella and she told me what she could," replied Carlisle stressed.

"Wait!" I called out loudly, struck with an idea, "Remember that we're connected with each other's minds and Bella's, that's got to count for something."

"And after we've contacted her, what then?" Edward's hollow voice interrupted our hopeful moment.

He was an empty shell, even worse than before.

"We try and bring her back," I answered swiftly before another fight erupted.

"Why, so she can come back and give us a _proper_ goodbye then be on her way to the alter to marry some other guy," said Edward venomously.

I understood he was hurt, I did, but he was crossing the line with me.

"Forgive me, Jasper, you're not the one whose emotions were toyed with and taken for a ride," he added in, "You do not do that to the person you say you love, the person you give yourself to."

"Did you ever think that maybe she had her reasons to keep this a secret from you?" I asked him getting to my feet, "Or that maybe she was trying to tell you before and you just didn't listen?"

Edward remained silent and turned in his spot ready to run away again.

"I am not running away," he said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Ugh, that's bullshit, Edward and you know it!" I growled frustrated.

"Maybe she just didn't love me enough to tell me the truth," he sighed.

"I think she loved you more than she could take," Carlisle stepped into the conversation, "Son, try and see this from her point of view."

"No," he replied like a petulant child. Self-loathing entered his system.

"You are being impossible Edward," Carlisle said gritting his teeth in irritation, "Your reaction could have been what stopped her from telling you each time she tried."

My head filled with realization at some point thanks to Carlisle's words.

"You knew, Carlisle."

"I did," he answered.

"And you didn't think I deserved to know!" yelled Edward.

"Carlisle promised he wouldn't say a word and," Rosalie seethed, "he kept his promise. I overheard their conversation by accident and I quite agreed with Carlisle, you would overreact."

"Why didn't she say anything before Edward proposed?" asked Alice.

"Because she didn't know he was going to propose," Esme answered thoughtfully then turned to Edward, "You got ahead of her and what woman could break the moment with such news while her lover is trying to steal her heart."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

There was only darkness blinding my vision and a single ray of moonlight hitting Edward's mother's ring. My engagement ring. The light made it sparkle and I didn't have the strength to move my hand away.

How did everything go so wrong?

My body was strewn on the ground, slightly curled in a fetal position, with my hair over my face shielding me from view. The cuffs of binding were still around my wrists stinging slightly at first, the discomfort had vanished, and my dried blood encircled my skin even the usual smell that made me feel faint had no affect. Along the way I think I blacked out and the next thing I knew I hit the cold floor in this cell room. All I knew was that Katheryne and William had put me here.

What does it matter now, I thought to myself in despair.

My eyes stung with unshed tears and the aching in my heart started again stronger. I clapped a hand over my heart and my body shook as I started crying. I don't know how long I poured my emotions out with no relieve of the hurting it just became worse. I couldn't handle it. My heart was breaking in the most horrible way and I could _feel_ the hurt in Edward inside me. The world was upside down and down way up.

Edward's face burned into my memory, the way he simply stared at me while I called for him. He didn't do anything, just stared. I couldn't fault him though I did him wrong and I don't deserve his help or his love. Perhaps it'd be better if I didn't feel anything at all then I wouldn't want to wish I were dead. My thoughts suddenly turned to the Council, Saianna, Missy, Katheryne, and William.

Saianna didn't want to bring me back here to stand some trial, I saw the sorrowful look she gave me and that had been enough to let me know where she stood. Missy had been physically held back from helping and appeared to be angered by the entire situation. Katheryne on the other hand gave me the impression that she was behind this and William was a spectator giving an occasional helping hand. If I had learned this information sooner I would have been freaking out but now I didn't even have it in me to move much less come up with any theories to explain their behaviors.

Slowly my tears dried on my cheeks and I let the darkness around me lull me to unconsciousness because I don't think I could sleep with my heart breaking.

I'm so sorry Edward, please forgive me.

*** * * **

"Bella."

A familiar voice called my name softly, bringing me back to the conscious world. I fought back against it not wanting to face the reality of what had happened. My ears rang with a light chuckling that had my heart stopping.

It was Edward.

"Bella, wake up, please."

That was his voice calling me.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes with great effort, my lids felt like a thousand pounds, and the rest of my body wasn't responding either. I was numb and really cold. There was no difference however, everything around me was black even the moonlight had gone.

"Edward?" I meant for my voice to be louder but all that came out was a low whisper. My voice cracked and I coughed roughly from the dryness in my throat.

When I opened my eyes again I saw him kneeling a few feet away from me holding out his hand in my direction like he was asking me to take it. I saw his beautiful golden eyes and breathtaking smile making my heart clench painful at his beauty. I raised my hand from the cool ground and reached for him. Just as I was about to touch him another voice called my name.

I whirled around afraid but saw it was only Missy. Not the person I wanted to see. I turned from her and faced my love only to find him gone. The emptiness filled in the place where he had been and I let my hand fall through the space. I choked down a sob and lay back down bring my ring close to my lips and whispered his name again.

"Please, parum angelus, listen to me," Missy whispered. Her hands ran through over my head with a feathery touch. "I know you must be in a lot of pain right now but I have to get you out of here."

Without moving an inch I whispered back, "Why?"

"Remember when I told you something was wrong here, well, it was true," she replied, "Someone has betrayed us, Bella, one of our own. You are in danger more so than the rest of us and I won't let the same thing that happened to your mother happen to you too."

My mother? What was Missy talking about?

"Missy, I don't understand," I told her.

"I promise to clear this confusion up for you but now is not the time," rushed Missy, "I have to get you back to the Cullens before the Council suspends the transportation between our worlds."

I nodded in understandment and put my arm around Missy to help me get off the floor as best I could with the cuffs on. I barely had the strength to stand.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"I learned from the best," answered Missy with a rare melancholic smile. She must have noticed my confusion because she continued, "Your father, Charlie, he was a great man."

My mind was already reeling with all the events in the past I-wasn't-sure-how-many hours and this new piece of information confused me even more. I asked no questions and waited for Missy to get us out of here. She walked us to the door and placed her hand on the side where a slight glowing appeared underneath. There was a click then she pushed the door open carefully and poked her head outside. No one was outside which alone was strange. Missy closed the door to my cell and guided us through a corridor, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a gust of cold air glided through our feet. I couldn't hear one sound besides our footsteps and my labored breathing.

This wasn't the place I used to call home.

"Missy," I called out to her in fear.

"I know, this appeared a little after you were brought back here," Missy said trying to comfort me.

We continued in silence down the corridor until I noticed the pathway getting familiar. We were on one of the main pathways that led to the Great Hall and further from that the rooms where angels left for assignments. It was in fact chilling that we hadn't come across another angel or witnessed any disturbance. Just as we passed the main hallway I heard shouting not too far away.

"I don't think so, mother, I am not going to let you lock me in my room to protect me!"

The shouting grew stronger and I realized it was William who was yelling. Missy hid us behind a corner just in case.

"You are going to do as I say, William, or I will put you in a cell if I have to," Katheryne's words pierced through the silence as well. "I'm doing this for your safety, son, you must understand."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I don't," he snapped, "I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what's about to happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Will," laughed Katheryne.

"Mom, are you sure you're not confused?" asked William softly. "Maybe you should . . . back away."

There was a rustling of clothes then the sound of a hand making contact with flesh. A few seconds later a groan of pain echoed in the silence.

"You slapped me?" William asked incredulously.

"Maybe you don't want Isabella as much as I thought," said Katheryne, "We should just forget all about her and let her continue with her life that I'm sure those vampires want a part of."

"That's enough!" William raised his voice, "I'll go to my room and let those guards stand outside my door but only because you're my mother."

"You'll understand soon," Katheryne sighed.

"I'm starting to think that I _don't_ want to understand," muttered William and then there was silence once again.

I glanced back at Missy to see her reaction and saw her with an extremely worried expression before she wiped it off and nudged me to walk again. I looked around for any signs of William or Katheryne and found none thankfully. As we neared our destination a warning sensation in the pit of my stomach made me stop Missy. I concentrated on it and while I didn't get any answers I had a feeling that it was too late to prevent whatever it was. I opened my mouth to explain it to my mentor when I was suddenly pushed against the wall away from her.

My back, and head, hit the wall with enough force to stun me and keep me immobile for a few moments. I heard Missy call my name and told me to run but I couldn't. My vision was fuzzy and nothing would stay in its place. I slid down to the floor, rubbing my wrists against the silver chains and drawing more blood, when growls that could only belong to a vampire sounded around me. The realization that there were vampires here snapped my vision into place and forced me to react.

"Don't even try it, my dear," Katheryne warned stopping me in place. I stifled the gasp as I saw her standing behind three red-eyed vampires, one of which was holding Missy against the wall.

What the hell?!

"Isabella, what a pleasant surprise, you're out of your cell," said Katheryne amused, "Of course, Missy had something to do with it and she shall be punished later for it. You see, _I_ am the Council now and I declare _you_ guilty of all crimes."

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Let the punishment begin," she continued on like she hadn't heard me.

"No!" shouted Missy.

There was a flash of red and then my world went black again.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Let me know. :) **

**Oh, and of course, big huge thanks to everyone for reading and those who review. You guys really push me to write better each time, no lie. ;D **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	49. Chapter 47

**Hey there awesome readers! **

**Here's chapter 47 for you guys, two days ahead of schedule! Hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I don't know how much more I could take.

Of the reality.

Of all the sadness.

Of everyone's pain.

Of Edward's cries of agony through the loud music coming from his room.

It had been almost a day since the angels had taken Bella from us and each second was pure torture. No one wanted to move or speak in fear that any word would unsettle the others and create a frenzy. I sought my main refuge in Jasper and Esme, I wasn't afraid of having a minor breakdown in their presence. Esme had Carlisle although he tried his best to remain composed and be there for his family but even he had his limits. Emmett and Rosalie still hadn't uttered a peep of how they felt except for brief displays of anger when Edward would walk into the same room they were in. I could only imagine what thoughts they were sending him.

After the family meeting Edward left. Where he went even I couldn't see. Maybe he went to Denali or maybe he lost himself in the forest. When he came back, he walked through the front door without a glance at us and went straight to his room shutting the door behind him. Seconds later loud music beat through the silent house and that's when the sound of things breaking could be heard. Every item that hit a wall, fell the ground, smashed into the ceiling, made me wince and I wasn't the only one. None of his CD's ever moved from their respective places, just from his shelf to the stereo and back again. The sound of things crashing stopped and his cries began.

Morning passed in near silence until he would begin again and our desperation increased because we didn't know how to comfort him. How do you comfort someone with a broken heart? Many words of peace could be spoken yet the aching will continue. Night was the worst, while we embraced our mates Edward was alone . . . no, he was worse. From twilight to exactly midnight Bella's Lullaby would play again and again then the song Bella sang when we went karaoking then another song I wasn't quite sure about, I believe it was called Forever In Your Eyes by Jessica Simpson, then the song they danced to at the Halloween dance then lastly the song Edward composed before he proposed.

I wasn't the only one who had to get out of the house halfway through the repetition of Bella's lullaby. Jasper was already fighting hard not to pass Edward's emotions to us and I didn't want him in that type of pain, he already had his own feelings to deal with. Hours later Jasper informed us that no more emotions were coming from inside the house; it was like no one was there, like an empty shell. For the rest of the time I came up to the roof and it became my other sanctuary with Jasper not too far behind. He had his guitar laid out on the ground in front of him and he just stared at it with sad eyes until he actually picked it up and transferred feelings to music. I tried shielding my thoughts from my brother but I doubt I was succeeding.

At first I was furious with Bella for keeping such a secret from us and from Edward especially. She really hurt him. But then it faded away because I could never be mad at her she was after all my sister and best friend. What Carlisle and Jasper had said during the meeting caught my attention and I realized that Bella had to have had a reason not to divulge the information. It wasn't exactly something you bring up out of the blue. Then I remembered that even in the presence of the man she was to marry Bella fought for us and recited again and again her love for Edward which is what got her in trouble. Bella had made a mistake, yes, and I was not going to fault her for it. We were going to get her back one way or another because this family needed her; she was an essential piece just like any one of us.

"We will get Bella, Alice," Jasper hugged me from behind, "Not one person in this family will let go without a fight."

"Jasper!" I gasped when the view of the forest dissolved and disappeared.

_We were standing in the baseball field, waiting, looking to the line of trees to the South. The sky overhead was dark, clouds heavy with rain, though not one drop had fallen yet. It was some time after midday. Wind howled left and right, swinging the trees one way then the other and against each other. Mother Nature was not happy; she was pissed and ready to take out her anger on the unfortunate souls who dared mess with her today. _

_I blinked slowly and stared straight ahead ignoring the locks of hair swatting my face blowing with the wind. My body was in a half crouch and tension rolled off my shoulders. From the corner of my eyes I saw my family in the same position as I was, their emotionless expressions fixed on a certain spot. Someone would give a slight nod and determination filled their eyes. _

_On my other side Jasper had his sights fixed ahead but his body leaned more towards me in a protective manner. He was the predator. It was then that I smelled the distinct odor of werewolves and found them a little further down from us, about ten of them. They were not looking at my family but out into the forest like the rest of us, waiting. We formed a barrier and whatever was coming out of those trees would not get past us. _

_"Remember what I taught you, there may be more of them but we hold the advantage," Jasper spoke breaking the tense silence, "The first group of newborns are about to run forward." _

_Newborns. _

_"Let them come," Emmett cracked his knuckles together, "This is for our Bella." _

_"For Bella," Rosalie and I echoed. _

_"For our sister," Jasper growled crouching down further. _

_"For our daughter," Esme hissed while Carlisle nodded. _

_"For my love," Edward whispered into the wind. _

_The wolves howled their responses and began snarling. We were ready. _

_There was a single moment of a woman's playful laughter descending from the trees before a flash of red streaked through the trees and the first line of newborns emerged hissing and growling with thirsty rage in their bloody eyes. Waiting to rip us apart. _

"Alice! Alice!"

The vision disappeared and Jasper's worried face came into view. He looked just about ready to have a heart attack if it was possible. I couldn't help the second gasp that escaped my lips as I processed my vision and jumped from my husband's arms.

"Family meeting!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and know I wasn't kidding. I grabbed Jasper's hands and dragged him the kitchen.

In a matter of seconds all of us, except Edward, had taken a seat around the dinner table and waited anxiously for me to speak. I saw in their eyes hope and fear.

"I had a vision," I began, everyone held their breath, even Edward's loud music had stopped, "There are newborns heading our way."

Jasper hissed in response. Carlisle called for our attention before any more chaos erupted and asked me to continue. I relayed every piece of information from what I'd seen from the somber weather to our 'parting' words to the final pieces I saw in the forest.

"Did you get a clear timeline of when they will get here, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really, but I'm guessing in a few days at noon," I replied.

"Jasper," called Carlisle and sent him a strange glance before exiting the kitchen with Esme. It was a look Carlisle often shared with Esme when they were having one of their many silent conversations, ones not even Edward could understand. Jasper nodded to him before he left and turned back to us.

"I'll be teaching and training you with everything you need regarding newborns," Jasper spoke falling back into a tone of his earlier years. "We must start immediately and that includes you too Edward."

For once Emmett gave his full attention without a single joke, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Rosalie didn't say anything either and I couldn't help but compare her to a soldier ready for orders. Edward hadn't said a word regarding the situation and I hoped he was paying attention because if he got hurt things would turn from worse to terrible. Jasper started giving us bits and pieces of information and bringing up strategies. Carlisle and Esme returned to the kitchen and filled us in that they had called the werewolves and told them of my vision, they were to arrive soon.

"I tried reaching the Denali's but the line goes dead as soon as the phone begins to ring," said Carlisle.

"We'll be okay, dad," I told him, "Bella made this family strong too."

"And we made her strong too," Esme said, "We're going to get through this and we're going to get her back."

*** * * **

"Newborns attack without reason, they're ruled by their animalistic urges which are guided by their bloodlust," Jasper was explaining.

The pack of wolves had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and since then Jasper had taken control of the situation by training us. He was going over everything he knew and giving us tips on how to defeat them. Carlisle and Esme were hesitant on ending any person's life but agreed that it had to be done.

"Don't let them get a hold of you," he warned us.

"Hey, pixie?" one of the younger pups nudged me.

I turned my attention away from Jasper and saw it was Seth, one of the wolves I liked. "Yes?"

"Where's Bella?" He asked curiously then nodded in the direction where Edward stood in the shadows, "and what's with Edward?"

Edward let out a low growl of warning in my direction, which didn't go unnoticed by my husband, and disappeared inside the house. If they were going to be involved then they needed to know the truth too.

"One day ago Bella was taken away by angels and she's going to stand trial for falling in love with Edward," I answered, "Just hours before, Edward had proposed to Bella and she accepted."

"Oh man, that sucks," whistled Seth, "No wonder Edward's all down."

"He's being an idiot," I scoffed.

"Eh, is that why he smells like Bella too?" asked Seth with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle and nodded before turning serious, Seth let out another low whistle and turned his attention back to situation at hand. He was one of the few wolves that had trusted us enough to turn back to their human form. The other two were Sam and Jacob, while the newer pups stayed a little away and remained with the older ones just in case they felt the need to vent out because of our proximity. So far everyone was on the same page and willing to cooperate and I guess neither of us had any choice. We wanted to protect what we had and the lives of innocent humans. How I wished Bella was here in this moment but I remembered the fierce words from our family and had to settle for that right now.

"It's almost dawn," Jasper brought my focus back, "This is it for now until later this evening, we have to be prepared to the best of our abilities."

He returned to my side while Carlisle set up the specifics for later today and hugged me like I was his path back to the person he was. I hugged him back and let my emotions speak for me better than my words. I watched the wolves disappear into the woods, away from our house, and let my love know that there was hope even though it seemed obstructed by a shadow. The near prominent black ring around Jasper's dark golden eyes caught my attention making me frown.

"What's wrong, darling?" asked Jasper concerned.

"We need to hunt soon, before the newborns come, or we may not have the strength necessary," I told him, "Together is our best way instead of in groups."

"I agree," Jasper said, "Perhaps the wolves could take patrol around here while we leave for a few hours to feed."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, "I'll tell Carlisle."

"Okay," Jasper smiled back, "and Alice?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, honey," he whispered placing his forehead on mine and staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Jazzy."

We stayed that way for a few seconds or minutes but eventually I pulled away and went to find Carlisle. I located him in his study and headed that way. As I passed the music room I saw Esme looking at a photo and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Esme," I chimed.

Esme turned and gave me a small smile before placing the picture she had in her hands back to its place on the counter where other photos of the family were. It was a picture of Edward and Bella completely oblivious of the camera and staring into each other's eyes like the whole world passed around them without a care. I remember taking that picture; it was of the early days when Bella had barely moved in.

"Beautiful, isn't it," sighed Esme, "I know Edward's trying to come to terms with everything that's happened and it really pains me to see him this way, I who was there through most of his triumphs and tribulations, but I fear that if he continues down this path he will meet his own demise."

"I know, Esme, I know," I breathed out.

"It'll take a miracle to set things right by this time," Esme said watching the picture with troubled eyes.

"No, not a miracle, just Bella," I contradicted gently.

"Bella _is_ the miracle," smiled Esme.

Yes that she is.

I excused myself and knocked on the door to Carlisle's study though no sound came from inside except for the frantic turn of pages. I tried again and still no answer. I pushed open the door and peeked inside only to find Carlisle staring intently at a book in front of him, his brow furrowed with concentration. He looked up finally when I made a coughing noise and gave me a guilty look.

"Dad?" I called out, "What are you hiding?"

Carlisle lifted the book from his desk slowly and held it for me to see the title. I half expected it to be an old medical journal of his but grew confused when I saw the language in which it was written in. Latin, of course. _Angelus Fabula_. Angel myth? Carlisle motioned for me to come and sit knowing I wasn't going to leave just like that. He knew I hated to be kept out of the loop.

"When I was in Volterra all those decades ago I browsed through the brother's extensive collection of knowledge and spent most of my time there especially when it was feeding time," he began, "I picked up a lot of things that I've never been able to learn anywhere else in the world and after asking for permission Marcus himself went through all the books, documents, scripts, and translated them into English for me even though I offered to do it myself.

On one of my many explorations of the castle I came across a rather interesting room that held leather bound journals and small stacks of parchments ordered in neat folders. That's where I found this particular one," Carlisle nudged the book on the desk, "I took it with me when I left although I should have told them I had it. Anyway, years later I found out that Aro had tried to keep me away from that room because of the type of information in there."

"What was in there?" I asked intrigued.

"Mostly records of Aro's, Caius's, and Marcus's era," answered Carlisle, "Centuries before them and centuries after they were turned into vampires, even records of the time of the immortal children, and some records that contained secrets."

"What kind of secrets?" Esme asked breaking the silence.

Almost the whole family was standing behind us and clearly as astounded as I was. I didn't even hear them come in, that's how much I was concentrated on Carlisle's tale. They settled around his desk and listened attentively as he continued.

"Secrets I cannot even begin to explain and some I'm still trying to comprehend," he said, "When Rosalie mentioned if I knew any book that could help us I really meant it when I said I didn't, that is until I remembered this book."

"Did you find anything that can help us?" Rose asked, hope gathering in her eyes.

"I'm not sure but I've been looking through and found more information on angels which leads me to believe that the Volturi have had interactions with them in the past," Carlisle replied, "Listen to this:

_'It is believed that angels are a spiritual bridge between heaven and earth, serving as messengers, guides, and guardians. They hide in plain sight, in their natural form or in human form. Their eyes are the only part of them that remains the same in any disguise as they are the window to the soul and through it their celestial aura shines. While they roam the Earth as protectors, warriors in heaven, and gentle creatures through the times, it is said angels exist in Orders, or Choirs. _

_I have seen nine orders of angels that surround God and the nine are further divided into groups of three, or triads. The first group of angels communicate with Him directly, then pass their knowledge to the next group in line and so forth until it is passed on to human beings. The first group is the Seraphim, Cherubim, and Thrones. Angels closest to God, it is said that these are angels of love and knowledge, charioteers of God. The second group is the Dominions, Virtues, and Powers. _

_These angels oversee other angels to make sure they fulfill their duties and known as the shining ones, the miracle makers. It is also said that they are the guardians of human souls and guard the levels of heaven from the first to the second. The third group are the Principalities, Archangels, and Angels. The watchers who never sleep, the messengers from God to humans who also fight the devil. Among them are the guardian angels who are assigned to every human at birth. _

_In a separate order all their own are the powerful curator angelus, or Guardian Angels. Not much is known about them and they are often confused with the angels in the third triad. I believe I have seen one and what I thought to be impossible for my kind was defied. Tears ran through my cheeks, the venom in my body, by the beauty and goodness emanating from them. I was brought to my knees and in the same second she disappeared from my sight. Her name was Angel.'_ "

"Damn," Emmett stared at the book with an open mouth.

"There's more but at the risk of overloading you with information I'll shorten it," grinned Carlisle, "As surprising as it is the angels had a war similar to the one in the South, many angels were killed and there were many angels that were not supposed to be angels. They formed a forbidden order of Dark Angels that resembled the Angels of Death only these killed at their leaders will and with a special poison designed for angels. I guess they are similar to the time of the immortal children."

"You'd think angels would never have any conflicts," Rose said.

"They have more reason than humans to have conflicts, seeing as they protect humans and they themselves have the fight between what's right and what's wrong just like the rest of us," said Carlisle. "Now, I don't know exactly how this helps us but I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to talk about Alice."

"Oh yeah," I remembered what I did come up here for, "Jasper and I think the whole family should go hunting to keep up our strength if the newborns should turn up unexpectedly."

"And the werewolves can keep an eye out on things here while we do," added Jasper.

"That sounds like a good idea," nodded Carlisle, "The sooner the better."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

It was finally time for another meeting with the werewolves.

I didn't mind working with them for they were helping us keep unsuspecting humans safe, just like Bella would have wanted, and giving us an opportunity to make things possible for us to stay here in our home. What I did mind was the horrible smell that came off of them that I could not stand; of course we didn't smell all that great to them either. This time instead of meeting at the back of the house we went up to the baseball field. Might as well practice there.

At the moment Jasper was giving all of us a demonstration with Alice and Emmett's help. While Emmett tried attacking Alice, by coming at her, she moved out of the way a second beforehand making they look like all their moves were coordinated. On the inside I was glad I was seeing Alice do this, to me she looked so small and although I knew she had a personality that more than made up for that fact I still worried just a little less now. I'm sure I wasn't the only reassured.

Jasper was really stepping into his military role which made me glad he was one before as bad as that sounded. If he wasn't we probably wouldn't have a chance at winning this fight. Something I wondered was why there were newborns coming to fight us in the first place. I know from what Alice said it had something to do with Bella, I just wasn't sure what the connection was. I had the strangest feeling that I was missing a major fact in all this and it was right in front of my eyes but I couldn't figure out what. It was frustrating to say the least.

Not as frustrating as Edward that is!

No Rosalie, don't even go there, I told myself in an attempt to calm down before I went over to where he was leaning against a tree on the other side of the field brooding in the dark and gave him a good kick in the ass.

_Yes, I did mean that!_ I shouted at him and added in a glare for good measure.

Edward sent a warning growl in my direction but I ignored it. I was a _vampire_ woman who was pissed off. He was not scaring me. Luckily Emmett snapped me out of my staring contest with . . . that man . . . and turned my attention back to the situation at hand. I could beat Edward all I wanted later. My brother was just finishing up and was now talking to the pups directly, mostly giving them suggestions of what they should expect and such. After he told them everything he needed to he went back to Alice's side and Carlisle came to talk to their leader about our plan to go hunting.

"Um, if you'd like we could send one of our brothers with you in case anything happens you'll have a way of letting us know immediately," Sam suggested nervously.

One or two of the wolves looked surprised at the suggestion and stared at their leader with wide eyes. One of the younglings actually looked excited about it, what strange creatures.

"No need Sam but thank you for the suggestion," Carlisle told him sincerely noticing the great improvement between our kinds, "We will only be a few hours away and we think it would be best if you could also patrol around here while we're away."

"Certainly," Sam agreed, "We're in the same trouble and working towards the same goal."

"Thanks Sam," smiled Carlisle.

Sam spoke with the wolves and reached some sort of deal regarding patrols, then excused himself. They left and we got ready to leave, there was a good ground for hunting about an hour away and should fill us up more than enough. After Carlisle reminded us to stay together we ran into the forest. I stuck to Emmett's side, not that he was complaining at all, and hunted with him. We took down a few elk and were fortunate enough to find two sleeping bears to fulfill our thirst and then some. Once we finished up I spent some quality time with my husband, strictly making out, and went to re-unite with the rest of our family

The only person waiting for us in the appointed spot was none other than Edward. For the first time since Bella . . . _left_ . . . I kept my thoughts to myself and didn't glare at him like I usually did instead I left him with silence. I took a closer look and saw he really did look awful and dead. The life I had grown so accustomed to seeing in his eyes was entirely gone and replaced with a depth of sorrow and hurt that was hard to acknowledge. I shook my thoughts away and let Emmett fill in the silence since he wasn't being so unfriendly towards him like I was. You know maybe Edward was changed too young but then again so were all of us.

Emmett made small talk with Edward, well, tried to and not five minutes later the rest of the family met up with us, all in a more relaxed mood. Our eyes were shinning a golden yellow I'm sure from all the animal blood in our system. Except Edward, his eyes were pitch black despite the fact that he had just fed. We made our way back just as the dawn was breaking and Carlisle let the wolves patrolling near by know we were back. As soon as I passed through the front door the gloom settled over us once again and every insecurity that had vanished came back full force.

*** * * **

Two days. It's been two days since our hunting trip and countless others since our Bella was taken away. If things didn't change soon this family was going to fall apart beyond repair. I mean we weren't even talking about it, for goodness sake! The hole was there, we all felt it, yet no one wanted to speak of it which irritated me to no end but I was the same because I didn't want to open that floodgate.

The sound of Alice's laughter filtered in from outside and broke me out of my thoughts. It was one of those mornings where we were actually being blessed with peace even if for a short time. Everyone was tense especially Esme and Jasper and I hated seeing my family this way. Esme went around the house cleaning frantically and on more than one occasion Carlisle had to calm her down before she reached a mini breakdown. Jasper on the other hand was always pensive when he wasn't with Alice and strategizing like crazy.

Everything was a mess.

"Oh no! No!" The sound of laughter was replaced with Alice's cry of desperation, "Guys, it's time!"

I froze at the news and joined Alice's side to make sure it really was time. I wasn't the only one. Alice repeated over and over that this was the day the newborns were going to come. Without another word we were on our way to the baseball field and meet the vampires head on. I left the gloom behind and filled my mind with determination and let out all the anger I had been keeping inside. We'd need it to get through this. There was a wolf howling in the distance and soon others joined in. Rapidly they grew closer until the distinct smell of werewolf filled the air and ten of them emerged from the trees. The two biggest ones were Sam and Jacob; they nodded at Carlisle and waited for further information.

"I'm afraid it's time," Carlisle said.

We made our way to the middle of the field and faced the southern direction where they were to come in from. The weather reflected the somber moment with dark skies overhead veiled with rain clouds ready to fall at any minute. The wind picked up until there was a ringing in my ears from the way it was making the trees sway against each other. My hair was tied back securely and left a few pieces of stubborn locks to fly against my face. We stood in a defensive line with the wolves next to us and simply waited. Tension crackled in the air and even between our stone bodies building up the static around us.

Naturally our forms had taken on defensive crouches because our senses knew danger was on the horizon and headed our way. I fixed my gaze to one spot and leaned a little closer to Emmett feeling the ferocious side of me taking over. No one was going to get past us and those newborns were certainly not going to hurt my family. Bella made sure of that, she strengthened my faith towards our family.

"Remember what I taught you, there may be more of them but we hold the advantage," Jasper spoke, his voice carrying in the wind, "The first group of newborns are about to run forward."

My senses went on alert and a growl was building up in my throat. I felt my eyes loose their color and take on a menacing dark one.

"Let them come," said Emmett cracking his fingers confidently, "This is for our Bella."

"For Bella," Alice and I echoed with every ounce of determination we could muster.

"For our sister," growled Jasper becoming more feral by the second.

"For our daughter," hissed Esme and held on to Carlisle with strength.

Edward then whispered for the first time, "For my love."

His tortured and weak voice carried on in the wind.

The wolves howled their responses to our words and began snarling in the direction we were staring at.

We were ready.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? You know I like hearing it all. **

**Now I gotta go work on the next chapter which I have already started. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :D **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	50. Chapter 48

**Hey guys, here's chapter 48 for you. **

**And yeah, this chapter kind of killed me. You'll see why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Alice POV**

Being always right sucks.

I didn't want to be standing here about to face newborn vampires and have the threatening possibility of never seeing one of my family members again or having to kill those who didn't have a chance against whoever changed them to come fight their dirty battles. I could just imagine the faces of the people who loved them, their sad expressions grieving their death, and in a way we would be giving them death and it should never have to be this way. But I was protecting my family and this was necessary.

The shrilling laughter from my vision resounded in my ears and faded into the distant forest. I couldn't help but find it familiar; I knew it from somewhere I was sure. The thought seeped into the back of my mind as the first line of newborns emerged hissing and growling with thirsty rage filling their blood-red eyes. They wanted to rip us apart. We were caught in a momentary battle between staring down our enemy and waiting to see who would cower first at the predatory snarls emitting from both sides. A single crash of thunder from overhead drowned out the sounds of us vampires and an eerie silence descended. Jasper touched my hand in comfort and as a goodbye in case it was needed, I let my feelings wash over him in turn.

_If I don't make it Edward, I will come back from beyond wherever we go to and kick your ass for what you put Bella through,_ I whispered to Edward half joking and half serious, _If you dare get yourself killed I will not rest until I have brought you back, remember we now have friends in high places. Love 'ya brother of mine_.

A twig snapped and chaos erupted.

Ten newborns ran towards us at full speed and I knew nothing more of my family. The wolves howled and the field was soon covered with moving bodies, clashing and running. I was free for half a second before two vampires cornered me and moved to hold me in a steady grip just like Jasper warned us. I covered Alice Cullen's eyes and became another vampire with a mate to protect and family to return to. One lunged frantically at me and missed when I side stepped it at the last minute and managed to hit the one behind me. Stone against stone collided while I took the opportunity to aim a kick to their back and make them stumble from the force. I jumped on the back of the closest one and had the other one gripped from behind. Like I had called him Jasper appeared and with one swing tore the head off, I let him finish and took care of the other one underneath my feet.

We'd have a little while before the vampires regenerated themselves so we piled them and continued. The werewolves were proving to be extremely helpful I noticed. In less than five minutes I had ripped apart another newborn but there were still a lot more to be handled. Two more came at me only they didn't run straight towards me like the others had, these two were toying. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were twins. I took a step back as one swiped at me but went flying backwards as the other hit me straight in the stomach. The blow hindered me momentarily but enough for them to pin me down effectively. I cursed and was about to roll over when they were thrown off me.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" Emmett yelled.

I took advantage of their stunned form and concentrated on one while Emmett got to the other. Like Jasper we worked as a team and took them down as fast as we could. My back began hurting just then from the weight of the vampire and how I landed on the ground. I shrugged it off; I had to, and focused on the scene ahead. The wolves were in teams holding their own and my family was doing their best with the newborns as well. We were spread out on the field and from my point of view I saw that there were quite a few number of them, each had a more maddening look than the next.

We'll make it through, we have to.

All of a sudden Esme's cry of pain snapped my attention to her but in less than a second Carlisle was by her side and helping her with the three newborns that had decided to team up against her. I caught the ripped pieces of her shirt across her stomach and saw the angry red scratches there which would heal permanently after she hunted again. In the time I had paid attention to the cry from my mother a newborn had crept up from behind and threw itself on me. Jasper's words rang in my head warning me not to let it get a good grip. We tumbled to the ground and came to a stop near the edge of the forest where I threw it off me with a growl of anger.

"Right where he wants you," the girl hissed and stared straight into my eyes. Ruby red against topaz.

My thoughts disappeared and a strange sense of familiarity settled over me. I couldn't move and while my mind was fighting to break this intrusive feeling my body relaxed of its own accord. The sounds around me faded into the background without my permission, angering me greatly, and the girl just laughed and looked behind me. Damn it, why can't I move? The confines of my head were very well aware of what was happening and the rest of me just was an hour behind or something. Wait until I break free from this that newborn is going to pay. Alice is not happy.

"Rather interesting ability that one has, wouldn't you agree?"

The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the new voice. It was cold and arrogant yet familiar as well. I couldn't turn around and see who it was, I couldn't do anything period. I was getting extremely pissed off here. It also didn't help that my _spidey senses_ of danger were tingling. The man whose voice belonged to chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, lightly touching my spikes.

"I've waited a long time to see you," he sighed. I felt him come closer and _smell_ me. Uh, creep. His words grabbed my curiosity however; he seemed to know me, "Mary Alice."

Correction, he knew me.

"Oh how beautiful you look and your smell is as delectable as it was all those years ago," he said, "Funny how I should find you in this small town and following that atrocious _diet_ that is as unnatural as coexisting with humans. Imagine how your creator would react to you now, you're no longer that pretty little frail thing rotting away in an asylum. Oh no, I forgot, I killed him for taking what was mine."

He knew my creator and who I was before I became a vampire. How do I know he's telling the truth?

"Who are you?" I surprised myself by saying apparently my mouth wasn't as immobile as I thought it was.

I felt him move until he was finally in front of me and saw his dirty blonde hair tied behind his neck and red eyes. I gasped because I recognized him. He was the man from my vision! The one who wanted to get Bella and feed on her. James, that's his name. What the heck was he doing here?

"I see you recognize me," James smirked.

"James," I whispered.

"Very good, my lovely pet," laughed James, "It's a shame really that I must destroy you now, you were the one that got away, well besides little angel Bella. She has a scent to rival yours although I imagine drinking from her will bring much more satisfaction."

At the sound of my sister's name coming from his mouth the edges of my vision turned red and a fearsome snarl erupted from my throat. His expression turned to one of fear and he took two steps back from me before throwing a quick glance at the newborn girl standing behind him. Ability be damned, it was not going to stop me from attacking him. Just as I was the red faded and were replaced by blurred images. Come on, now was not the time to have a vision!

_My eyes were shut tight trying to block out more than the whiteness of the room but the dripping noise as wave after wave of pain washed through my body. The room was cold and I was shaking. I had no idea what was going on except that my hands were tied above me and my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. Slowly the darkness concealing my eyes lifted and the first thing I saw was a pool of dark red liquid at my bare feet. It was blood. _

_I didn't have the strength to lift my head so I couldn't see much except the floor and that I was wearing a floor length white dress. Dark mahogany colored hair fell down my shoulders in wild waves. This wasn't me then, but someone else and I had a pretty good idea who. _

_Bella. I was watching this through her eyes. What was happening to her? _

_Snap! _

_I - Bella - screamed in anguish. My feet buckled from underneath me until I was on my knees and the current of torment running through me was unbearable. I could tell this was the first time my poor sister had screamed from this torture by the satisfied muttering behind her. I wanted to retreat from her perspective to take a look at who was doing this to her and where she was but I couldn't. I was being subjected to watch and feel through her eyes. There was silence and then more dripping sounds, plops hitting the ground, and then I saw the pool of blood spreading out further on the cobblestone floor. _

_Snap! _

_A fresh round of hurt flowed through me only this time there was no flinching scream coming from Bella, just the sound of her labored breathing and her shaking body. Bella's eyes closed again to which I uttered a sigh and a sob of relief and my brother's name being whispered in the blackness. _

_Edward. _

_Snap! _

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

With a last growl I took down two newborns like they were two tumbling towers and I was the crack that doomed them. I threw them in a pile ready to be burned and searched for more of the red-eyed vampires to kill. I needed to make my body feel something other than despair or my mind would fall into the pit of darkness that had been threatening to consume me since Be-_she_ left. To tell the truth, I do not know what has happened to me the past three days, I couldn't say even if I had written it all down. It's like I put on a blindfold and let someone else guide my actions because living in a world where I was alone again was too painful and terrifying.

The world around me had lost its color and meaning. I was in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs yet no one knew it was me or even spared me a pity glance and with this curse that allowed me to read minds . . . I couldn't do it. I realized I didn't have the strength I so long thought I had I was weak and the one person who made me strong wasn't by my side. I let her go.

Now this new threat to my family was the only thing keeping me lucid and half attentive. I was not going to allow a death to scar us; at least if anyone should feel cursed it was going to be me. I was indeed. My sanity was hanging on a dangerous thread and I didn't want it to break just yet. That is why my room had been filled with loud music, to block out my thoughts and my crying, but the one thing that kept me alive was her lullaby. I played it over and over because I could _hear_ her voice calling to me, telling me how much she loved me. I had even _felt_ her warm hand caress my cheek and those plump pink lips placing kisses on my forehead in comfort.

All of a sudden I stumbled forward as one of the newborns took advantage of my distracted state and got a grip from behind; I hadn't even heard their thoughts. I snarled in warning and twisted my body around sticking my feet in between my opponents and used their body weight against them. Both of us fell to the ground and I took the chance to rip its arms off but not before it got in a few good hits on me. As I turned my attention away from the pile of limbs accumulated on the ground Alice's voice invaded my head.

"James" she whispered.

A growl of recognition passed through my lips when I saw him through her eyes. There was no way I was mistaken this was the man that was associated with Audra. His thoughts passed through my own and then I was running towards the edge of the field on the other side.

"Very good, my lovely pet," James laughed, "It's a shame really that I must destroy you now, you were the one that got away, well besides little angel Bella. She has a scent to rival yours although I imagine drinking from her will bring much more satisfaction."

At the same time both Alice and I let out a ferocious snarl inciting fear in James. I was close when Alice's mind turned away from reality and a vision took control. I went tumbling alongside. What I saw dropped me to my knees.

No! No! No!

The vision was over in a matter of seconds and I was left aching, not only my heart but my whole self. I pushed that away and ran the last few feet to my sister's side before James could hurt her. I wasn't the only one who had been alerted by Alice's cries, Jasper was running towards her also. I lunged myself at James pinning him against a tree and let Jasper get Alice. James simply laughed.

_Why lover boy, I'm surprised to see you here_, he said, _Where is little Bella?_

I acted without thinking and punched him in the stomach with as much force as I could. He grunted in response and choked since I was blocking his windpipe. He didn't need air I reasoned with myself. I stamped him against the tree again and hissed.

"Never say her name," I told him.

_You don't have it in you, boy_, he taunted me, _You're not strong enough_.

"I'm strong enough to kill you," I yelled at him. I pushed further and the tree snapped against the force of my strength.

Red lined my vision and black spots danced across my eyes at the sheer rage coursing along my body. I did not hold back as I ripped James apart and it wasn't until I was knocked from my feet did I regain my surroundings. Jasper's face loomed over mine with a cautious expression and shook me a little. I saw Alice behind him looking at me with a certain amount of fear and sympathy.

"Are you yourself again?" asked Jasper preparing to take me down if I posed a threat.

"Yes," I answered and allowed a numbness to take hold of me once again.

"There are a few newborns left but the wolves are handling them with Emmett and Rosalie's help," he informed me.

I nodded and without another word lit the pile of limbs that belonged to James. Instantly a suffocating purple smoke rose up from the ashes and permeated the air. I went around lighting up the other piles and once I was finished with the last one a woman's spiteful voice beckoned me. I scanned the area and found no one whose voice that belonged to.

_You killed my mate_! The woman shouted, _As I will kill yours_.

"No!" I roared but remained where I was.

In between the trees I spotted a mane of flames and then a pale face smirking at me with ruby eyes. I recognized her too; Victoria.

_Oh yes, Bella is dying as we speak because you didn't have the courage save her_, the voice continued driving my tormented sanity out in the open, _You were selfish enough to keep her for yourself when you should have let her go. You basically murdered her_.

"Bella," I repeated her name feeling a little more of my heart breaking.

I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her.

I was on the ground curled up and muttering to myself. In the distance I heard a crash of thunder indicating a storm and the rain finally falling upon us. The wind howled in lament or it might have been mocking me, either one was sad. My family knelt around me though I paid no attention to them and fought to lock my emotions away for surely death was better than feeling this.

"_Hold on to me, my love, don't let go_," her sweet voice enveloped me and I surrendered to that blindfold. The one that would give me relief as another version of me took over.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

All I knew was that I was blindfolded.

I hadn't seen the sun or any light for days and I don't know where I was being kept. While I was aware of my surroundings there was a part of me that was in the dark. I didn't want to feel if Edward didn't love me. I didn't want to see if Edward wasn't there. I didn't want to touch if Edward wouldn't take my hand. I didn't want to live if Edward forgot about me. My main concern at the moment was knowing if Missy was alright though I had to know for sure that she wasn't hurt or worse dead because of those vampires we encountered. I'm still confused as to how they got here but upon seeing Katheryne I had my answer. How could she was my question. She was a Royal Angel, she above anyone else should know to protect and hold the rules. The royal blood runs through her veins and yet she has allowed this to happen.

I don't know anything anymore, everything that I believed has been re-written these past few months, every single thing. I'm not sure whether to be relieved my world has changed or grieve over it. Doesn't matter now, I have to figure out what was going on but I had to get to Missy and get out of here before . . . they kill me. That is easier said then when you're heart and soul is breaking in two. The aching won't go away and every breath is harder to take than the next. I didn't want to remember because of the pain it will bring and I was terrified to forget.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Katheryne's sudden interruption of the still silence set off a sense of dread inside me. "I really didn't plan for all of this to happen, you know, things just fell into place for me and I intend to follow through."

I remained silent and unmoving on my spot on the ground. Even through my numb exterior I felt hate boil for this woman I thought I knew. There were a lot of things I didn't quite know at this point I was beginning to realize.

"Like pushing the Council away and naming yourself the one who makes all the decisions now," I burst out angrily, "How about letting the vampires you led here."

"Hush, girl," Katheryne slapped something against the wall, "Yes, I did do away with all those good for nothing elders and don't think you're the only one who's come in direct contact with vampires. I help them they help me, it's as simple as that."

"You're not going to get away with this," I whispered.

"And who is going to stop me, Isabella? You?" Her words hit me deep. Just because I was being held down by her didn't mean I would turn my back on my kind. "There are pieces of the puzzle you do not know about but if you knew what I knew I doubt you'd be working against me."

"I would never, not matter what missing information, do this," I shouted at her.

"Well, look here, you're acting exactly like your dear parents," laughed Katheryne.

My breath hitched and I froze in my spot, "What do you know about my parents?"

"You don't know, dear?" She asked me mockingly, "I thought Missy or Saianna would have told you by now. Oh my, this is good."

"Tell me!" I demanded. Any information she gave me might be false and at this point I was willing to take the risk. The people I knew seemed to have known my parents and I had to know why.

"Now, now, settle down child, I can see why Missy hasn't told you after all I have her under control," began Katheryne, "and Saianna, ah yes, I remember why she has never spoken about Renee and Charlie Swan to you."

She stopped and for a second I thought she left the room until I felt her come closer. Reacting without thought, I moved away from her and then a pair of hands clamped down on my shoulders, sharp nails digging into my skin. Katheryne leaned down and stopped next to my ear.

"She doesn't know you exist," she said lowering her voice 'til it was beneath a whisper, "Doesn't know you're her _great grand-daughter_."

I gasped in shock at the revelation while my ears began ringing with Katheryne's foul laughter. Her nails dug out of my skin and I fell to the floor not sure how I should act. If I was Saianna's great grand-daughter then my parents were angels? Either that or I had been adopted and Renee hadn't really been my biological mother which I doubt. Part of my subconscious sighed with irritation; it's like I was being asked to be confused.

"I'm sorry to break this to you but your parents weren't who you think they were," Katheryne brought me back into focus, "They were both angels and after all these years I still can't find why they were in the first place."

"We can't all be evil like you," I hissed.

"Evil, oh no, I'm not evil," said Katheryne, "It's simply a matter of perspective, now stop interrupting. Renee was my best friend and I supported her while she was off playing princess with her training, I on the other hand found love, my sweet Charlie. He was everything an angel was supposed to be and then your mother had to come and ruin it all."

"They connected, didn't they?" I asked although I already knew the answer, "My parent's were each other's soul mates."

_"Father was your Angel."_ I remembered back to my human days when I told my mother this.

_"Yes, your father was my Angel and I was his."_ She had answered. I understood her meaning now.

Although I could not see anything around me the angered expression on Katheryne's face was one I could imagine. I almost felt like smirking at her.

"Since you seem to know a lot of soul mates, let's see how your vampire will react," she spat and pulled me off my feet with a forceful tug.

My body screamed at the sudden movements and begged silently to stop them. Through them I made no noise, she was not going to get any satisfaction from my pain. When my mind registered her indication of Edward I reacted without thinking and fought against her. I was struggling against her one minute then the next I was airborne and being thrown to the ground. I landed on my back and gritted my teeth to stop the hiss of pain from passing through my lips. My fingers pressed down against the floor and found the ground to be cobblestone. That only meant one thing.

The trial room.

Cold hands, _vampire_ hands, lifted me up and the silver cuffs were wound around my wrists like before. They were connected to the chains hanging from the ceiling. A wooden door slammed shut to my right and the echoing of light footsteps rebounded off the walls. My broken heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and breathing wasn't any easier. I had an idea of what was to come so I shielded my mind in itself for protection.

"Let's see how strongly you're connected to your mate," Katheryne taunted.

*** * ***

Crack!

That was the tenth lash hitting my back. Not one sound had escaped me since she started I promised myself I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me. Although every inch of my body, mind, and soul felt the burning after each stroke and part of it didn't even have to do with the pain Katheryne was inflicting on me. If only she knew just how much I was suffering. Not long after she began the sense of dread that had washed over me returned and developed into a full blown panic attack. My breathing had already been ragged and labored making it impossible for anyone to tell the difference.

The string that was connected to the Cullens inside me started to pull at my heart and pulsate. They were in danger and I was stuck here without any means to help them. This only added to the fire of guilt I felt. I was supposed to be protecting them and I couldn't. Tears of hopelessness ran down my cheeks and fell to the floor down below. I uttered prayer after prayer for their well-being because even though I didn't deserve their forgiveness for causing them pain they were still my family and that was my love down there.

"I'm curious whether any of your vampires are feeling exactly what I'm doing to you," Katheryne spoke after she hit me again.

That's because I'm blocking it and taking it in on myself, I answered silently gritting my teeth.

"I know, it's time for that blindfold to come off," said Katheryne and in a flash the piece of cloth was removed from my eyes.

They burned from the sudden bright light and I could do nothing to cover them up. The only thing I thought of was to keep them shut. Instead of focusing on that I turned my attention to the dripping sound filling the otherwise silent room. It was my blood, I knew, I could smell it. I was shaking and my arms were numb from being lifted above my head for so long. I opened my eyes a bit and saw the dark pool at my bare feet. Exhaustion claimed me and I couldn't lift my head anymore. It was then that I noticed the white dress I was wearing, not one speck of dirt on it, and my hair was loose around my shoulders. I definitely wasn't wearing this before.

Snap!

A scream tore through my throat involuntarily and my feet buckled from underneath me. I fell to my knees and the thread connecting to the Cullens slipped for a second. Katheryne let out a quiet chuckle but it hadn't been just from the whip making contact with my skin. Through the same thread I had received something as well, one of the Cullens had gotten hurt and I felt it. Oh no.

Please, let me feel everything and not my family. I prayed in anguish.

Snap!

There was only my hurt this time flowing through my body and no scream. I closed my eyes and whispered my lover's name. Edward. His beautiful face appeared in the darkness shining with a sweet boyish smile and loving topaz eyes. The bronze locks I adored so much fell on his forehead and laughter rang in my head. My Edward.

Snap!

_Hold on to me, love, forget the pain_. His velvet voice cooed in my ear.

I am, Edward, I am, I recited.

_Yeah Angel-Bells, we can take this evil witch_, Emmett's booming voice laughed.

_You're way stronger than her, little sis_, Jasper laughed too.

_My best friend and soon-to-be sister does not give up!_ Alice said.

_Please, you're a true Cullen woman_, Rosalie smiled.

_We trust you_, Carlisle and Esme whispered sweetly like only parents can.

I opened my eyes again and Edward's necklace glowed from its spot where it rested above my heart. My right hand fell over my left and touched the engagement ring Edward gave me. I was going to get out of here.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?"

Evelyn?

"Getting Bella out of here!"

That's Missy!

* * *

**He he, so, what'd you guys think? I hope it wasn't too awful. **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	51. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, here's chapter 49! **

**A little late I know but just a few announcements and you can go read the chapter, I promise. :) **

**1) I've been meaning to mention that I have a Twitter account, I got one just to see what all the fuss was about so if you want to know what I'm doing for some reason look me up. _www[dot]twitter[com]/MimiLove4Ever. _**

**2) Have you seen the music video for **_Meet Me On The Equinox_ by **_Death Cab for Cutie?!_ **

**3) Have you heard that the New Moon Soundtrack is going to be released tomorrow instead of next Tuesday due to popular demand? **

**4) Some of you have been asking how many more chapters there's going to be and the answer right now is "I don't know". I have the story planned out all the way towards the end and I'm not sure how many chapters it's gonna be. **

**That's all people. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Kathie (katmom), girl you know what for. Thanks a million! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . although I'll be owning the New Moon soundtrack tomorrow. Woot woot. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Missy!"

I don't know what possessed me to yell out my mentor, and friend's, name, it might have been out of desperation or relief, but I did. My body jerked in its place and with the strange presence I felt from my family only minutes before I pulled down on the silver chains holding me, ignoring the burning everywhere on me. There were rapid footsteps slapping against the floor before Katheryne shouted something, I wasn't paying attention to her, the chains came loose, unwrapped around my wrists, and sent me reeling into the wall. I collided head on and most likely acquired a concussion from the force of the impact. I brushed away the pain and regained my footing and surroundings.

Under the doorway stood . . . Evelyn, I hissed in her direction by instinct, with her menacing blood red eyes and not the blue ones I had last seen her with. I saw the vampire that she was as her gaze washed over me the same resentful glare she had given me before pierced through. Her animosity towards me was one I didn't comprehend even though I had analyzed it over and over again, every answer made no sense to me. Could it have possible been that years before I became an angel I _had_ known her and we'd shared some type of relationship, perhaps she had been a friend of mine's. I didn't think so though for I would have surely remembered because you don't forget things like that. Her appearance caught my attention for her thick, long black hair was in disarray and knotted in a way that made me think she rolled around on the floor for quite some time. The clothes she had on, a simple bright red shirt and jeans, hung off her body in the same way as her hair, ruffled and dirt-filled. It wasn't normal.

That's when I noticed the pale hand on her neck and the person behind her, keeping her in place. It was indeed Missy. From where I stood I could see the fierce expression in her eyes laced with another I had never seen on her face. Truthfully it scared me to see it there in her gentle eyes. Her appearance was much like Evelyn's, except she was wearing the usual white dress and traditional - for mentors - light purple cloak. Her wings were slightly spread behind her; ready to spring into action, and her stance was that of a prepared fighter. Missy was keeping her still and as she glanced at me reassuringly her attention went back to Katheryne. My mentor's strength gave me what I needed to numb the aching of my body; this was the chance to get back to the Cullens and to Edward.

"Missy I suggest you go back the way you came from and settle yourself with the other Council members," Katheryne said in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"You mean the ones being held captive in their cells!" shouted Missy tightening her hold on Evelyn.

I gasped at the revelation and turned on Katheryne, "What have you done?"

"Like I told you Isabella, I didn't plan for all of this to happen but if I see my chance I will take it no matter what stands in my way," she replied.

"You planned for all this _Katheryne_," Missy spat her name, "You are the farthest thing from innocent in all this, the only one innocent here is Bella and you know it."

"You're right," cackled Katheryne focusing her gaze on me, "You're the innocent here."

The way she looked at me sent my instincts in a frenzy and me backing against the wall. Who was this woman? I didn't know the person I thought she had been never was. No wonder William was the way he was.

"I wouldn't try that," hissed Missy, "You threatened me before and I was young then, powerless, but now I'm not letting you control me."

"I still control you!" yelled Katheryne.

I blinked slowly and watched, unable to move, as she threw herself on me at the same time Missy kicked Evelyn away from her. A scream caught in my throat when Katheryne's body collided against mine and knocked the breath right out of me. My wings sprouted from my back in reaction, a wrong move indeed, and pushed my body away from the wall. A crazed look entered Katheryne's eyes as her hands locked on my shoulders and pushed me away from her. I twisted out of her hands and landed a kick on her stomach hard enough to stop her for a few moments then searched the room for Missy and Evelyn. I found them across the room both in a half crouch and glaring at each other, the intent to kill was clear on their faces. I couldn't let that happen, couldn't leave Missy with that burden.

Evelyn let out a threatening growl that matched her menacing bright red eyes and the sound set off a chain reaction. I hissed and didn't think twice as I jumped at her, knocking her away from Missy. I didn't realize I had left myself unguarded until Missy jumped in front of me and tumbled into Katheryne. A stream of curses were muttered under my breath. My mentor and William's mother were in a dangerous fight, both had the power to end the other's life easily and now that Katheryne had imprisoned the Council things could be much worse.

"We meet again, Bella," Evelyn snapped.

What I felt in the next second brought me to my knees from the sheer pain on my back. The rusty smell of my blood permeated the room thickly and had my senses spinning out of focus. Shots of adrenaline were pumping through my body ready to spring my body into action but my breathing became shallow and my vision blurred from the tears spilling down my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye Evelyn entered my line of sight; the fingers on her left hand were bloody from where her nails had scratched me. Her eyes turned a deep onyx color and like our last encounter she licked the blood right off her fingers.

"Who knew angel's blood tasted so sweet," smirked Evelyn, "If only I could be there as your precious family is being torn apart."

My body froze with her words. "You're lying."

"No, my dear _parents_ are paying a visit and they took some friends with them," she laughed, "Personally, I hope they go for Edward, his death would weigh down on your conscious pretty heavily."

"You bitch," I growled. I knew exactly what she meant by that.

My vision blurred once again only this time there were no tears, I was furious, and a red haze set in. I could have been an inch away from death and it still wouldn't be enough to hold me. This just went too far, I wasn't going to allow her to threaten my family and Edward. I promised my beloved I would give my life defending them and I had no problem doing it except that if that meant there was a chance I was not going to see Edward again I will follow through. At least my heartbreak would go away . . . .

I was vaguely aware of sending Evelyn crashing back into the wall before she circled me, snarling, and pouncing. I stepped to the side and missed her by a few centimeters and managed to draw enough strength from my wings to hurl her across the room. As soon as she landed on the cobblestone floor I stood over her and caught the silver flash of the chains that had been binding me. I was about to reach for them to put them on her when a pair of strong hands stopped me. One settled over my mouth and the other around my stomach. Whoever was holding me pulled me back against them and rubbed against my wings and back harshly drawing more blood out of me.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?"

That voice was from the one and only; William.

He turned both of us around and seeing Katheryne holding Missy by the throat added wood to the intense fire raging already. It was clear that they had had a ferocious battle and burned to continue until one of them fell. I tried communicating with Missy with my eyes to let her know I was so sorry for bringing her into this mess. Her eyes flickered and softened before giving me a look that told me not to give up; there was a way out of this. Suddenly I realized that I was ready to give up and just let them kill me instead of having to fight one more battle and ending the war. The realization scared me more than anything at this moment because I felt like I was betraying those I loved and I was the sole cause of this situation. If I let things crash around me then I was not going to be the only pulled down under, everyone would be too. That meant Edward as well.

Edward.

"Not now, William. Take Isabella and wait for me outside the Foreseer's chambers," Katheryne ordered, "I need to finish with this one."

"That vampire," William nodded his head in Evelyn's direction, who had now stood up and watched the scene with guarded eyes.

"Leave," commanded Katheryne once more.

"Whatever you say, _mother_," William said and dragged me away from the room.

Missy gave me one last glance before she was out of sight. My body slumped in Will's hands involuntarily as every injury, scratch, and ache caught up with me. I began to feel the blood loss draining what energy I had left and the pounding in my head made it worse. The hallways were devoid of any sound besides my labored pants and slithering frost etched around the corners. I couldn't help but ask myself where all the other angels were. It was strange to see everything so still when I knew it wasn't like this. Once we were outside the chambers of the Foreseers there was a subtle charge of energy in the air that meant there were angels around and taping into the lower levels of ancient strength. William seemed to have taken no note of it and for that I was glad.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior," he began whispering in my ear, "She has her reasons for doing the things she does and I am but her son, the only thing she has from my father. You must understand my dear."

"I'm not your dear," I muttered as best I could with his hand still clamped over my mouth.

The force of his pulling increased and if he didn't stop I was surely going to pass out. There was only so much I could take and I was tired.

"His scent is all over you," William remarked, "There isn't one place where his hands or lips haven't touched you. That vampire has claimed you and by that ring on your finger you've claimed him."

I remained silent, more from trying to save my strength than wanting to punch him in the face again.

"What I wonder is why you're trying hard to escape your home when he doesn't even want you back," he continued, "I saw the refusal in his eyes while we were taking you away from him, he didn't want to you to stay."

"That's not true," I murmured not letting my insecurities show.

"Would I lie about that, really, during those few minutes no was holding him back," chuckled William, "The field keeping them at bay was _gone_ and yet he stayed where he was."

"No," I cried softly, "No."

"Yes."

He laughed and his hand lifted from my lips but no words came out just my cries and fresh tears pouring down. My heart fought to keep the information away since there was no reason why I should believe him yet my head reasoned that it must be the truth. I was stuck at a crossroads between misery and despair. What was I supposed to do now?

"You!" William gasped behind me then his presence was no longer behind me. I had not the will to turn around.

Gentle hands pulled me in a new direction and I let them. Soft words were spoken in an attempt to raise my spirit and get me to move; stubborn as I was I let them brush past. I raised my head to see the person caring for me and rejoiced a little when I saw it was Missy. She had her arms wrapped protectively, yet carefully, around me and keeping alert. A deep sigh of relief escaped her and she turned to me.

"I'm taking you back to the Cullens, little one, there isn't much time left before the path between Earth and here is closed," she said, "I will deal with things up here and I know your family will keep you safe."

I nodded my head in response and the sensation that I was falling engulfed my senses.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV**

Various piles of ashes were burning around the field and thick purple smoke rose up in the air. The rain had stopped not a couple of seconds ago which led me to believe this was over in a sense besides the occasional rumble of thunder. I let Emmett take over for me while I searched for Alice; I was in need of her comforting touch to chase away the bad memories of my past. That and I needed a distraction from the new stinging bite marks on my arms and leg. Not to mention the strange and powerful bursts of pain I had experienced that had not been caused by the newborns. I hadn't been the only one that had felt them. Every single person around me was emotionally exhausted and weak from having to end another thing's life. Underneath it all there was a hint of peace at having this threat behind us.

For now at least since the woman, Victoria, did not show up with the newborns. She was here, that I knew, but now she had disappeared. Good thing too, for her, if I had encountered her she would have suffered because of the things she had done and for what her partner had wanted to do to my wife.

Carlisle was tending to the wolves that were hurt and hovering over Esme, examining the injuries that would fade away once we went hunting, didn't matter to him though. Rosalie was keeping a hawk eye on each of us and remained tense, the aftermath of the fight ruling her. A few feet away from where James' pile of ashes burned were Edward and my little Alice with her arms around him. I neared them slowly because of Edward's emotions or lack of I should say. Like I told him once I wasn't an expert on my gift just because I had it but through the shield he was trying to hide in the feelings fighting to course through his body were greater. He was aware and at the same time unaware, shifting in and out of focus.

Alice caught my gaze and pleaded for my help. I simply nodded and placed my hand on my brother's shoulder then letting the numbness slip away little by little, enough for his mind to find some peace. Through the many emotions coursing through, I noticed a great deal of anger that had me flinching; it was directed to all of us, himself, and Bella. Edward's eyes snapped open and pitch black orbs rounded on me; he was out of Alice's embrace and pushed my hand away.

_Edward, let me help, please_, I pleaded with him.

"Get away from me," he growled in a way that made me edgy. I didn't fail to notice the way he had sunk into a crouch.

"Edward," Alice whispered hurt by his rejection, "Please."

His eyes lost a little of their fury but not nearly enough. It was like he was loosing control of himself. "Don't ask anything of me, just don't."

"I know this is hard and your mind is trying to process everything that has happened, Edward, do not close yourself," I warned him concerned.

_It's okay to be confused and hurt_, I added silently.

A small hiss escaped his mouth and then he was uprooting a tree, "Stop manipulating my emotions. If I want to be numb then let me!"

The large tree went flying quite a distance before crashing near where the wolves were talking with Carlisle. Automatic snarls erupted from them, once they saw it was Edward they stopped and their sympathy hit me; they knew then. Alice and I watched silently as Edward uprooted another tree and sent it flying in a different direction. The only thing we heard was the whooshing sound and the thump of it landing somewhere. I took a step in his direction to see if I could at least help him in some other way when I suddenly _stumbled_. My instincts sprang into action and I was running into the forest frantically, away from the baseball field. I faintly heard Alice shout my name in the background then all I was focused on was on the direction in front of me.

I might be going crazy or my mind was playing tricks on me but I swear I picked up _Bella's scent_! My sister's unique angel and floral scent. It was hers and I had nothing to loose by checking it out. The short bursts of wind coming in my direction increased the smell. Exactly one minute later her faint heartbeat was like music to my ears and that's when I skidded to a stop unwillingly. There was someone else with her, for one, and the smell of her blood wafted through the air. It hung heavily around the trees which had me panicking. The vampire side of me wanted to feel the blood running down my throat to rid the burn I had put away for so long and another side of me was telling me to make a decision because my sister was in serious trouble and I needed to help not make the situation worse. The choice was made for me as Bella's state of emotions collided with mine. She needed help.

"Jasper!" Carlisle and Alice called from behind a couple of trees.

"It's Bella!" I yelled back and took off once more.

I let the sound of her heart beats guide me instead of the blood, just in case. I brushed past trees and finally came upon a meadow. This must be the meadow Edward and Bella went to on many occasions; the sight I took in shocked me though. An eerie sense of Déjà Vu washed over me. There was Bella, unconscious, with her back turned to me and her wings lying limp on the ground. A lot of blood was pooled on the ground and staining the white dress she had on.

Dammit, it was exactly like the sketch I had seen in Evelyn's notebook when she had been disguised as Audra and she had accidentally bumped into me. It was real!

A second heart beat and emotions entered the meadow, a whiff of their scent let me know they were an angel too. If it was one of the angels that had taken her away I would have no hesitation in bringing them down not after what they had done to Bella. A woman stepped out of the trees and, much quicker than I had time to blink, stood in front of Bella protectively, wings expanded. Her strong intentions of defending stopped me from attacking. I recognized the woman as the one that had been kept from moving; she wasn't here to do wrong.

"I'm not a threat to you," she established clearly. "I need your help, please."

Her words echoed sincerely and left no room for doubt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie snapped stopping on one side of me. "Haven't you done enough!"

The silence was broken by a series of growls behind us which announced the arrival of the rest of the family. Even Carlisle and Esme were prepared for another if it became necessary. What surprised me the most was seeing Edward standing there and glaring at the angel. He took two steps forward when I shot my hand out and stopped him in his tracks.

"No, Edward," I told him, "Look behind her, she's here for our help."

Edward wasn't the only look to by the gasps erupting. I fought the onslaught of emotions and managed to keep everyone calm if only for a few minutes.

"I only have a few minutes to explain," she spoke hurriedly, "The woman you saw chaining Bella, her name is Katheryne, has turned against us and is planning to overturn our world as she sees fit. It is such a long story the one you and Bella need to know and there simply isn't enough time to tell it all. Katheryne holds a grudge against Bella for something her parents _didn't_ do. What Bella knows is a lie and it's not her fault she doesn't know what really happened before she was conceived, I'm the only one that does besides Katheryne herself.

"Please, I need to know you will take care of her, now especially?"

"What happened to her?" asked a shaken Esme.

"Katheryne. I'm ashamed to say I didn't have the power to stop her from torturing Bella but I can feel the unbreakable bond she has developed for each and every one of you. Bella has kept you safe from dangers she didn't even know and I'm asking if _you_ will protect _her_ now?"

"With our lives," were our responses.

"I need to leave before the travel between our worlds is frozen. I will do everything I can to fix this and not only are there angels involved but vampires as well," she informed us, "Your house will be unspottable and no other angel will find you and Bella won't be able to go up there either. Keep her safe."

Her wings flapped and in the next second she was gone. We made a circle around Bella immediately and the sight of her up close was heartbreaking. I was grateful vampires couldn't cry. Carlisle began examining her and from the expression on his face things weren't good. Edward's feelings spurred voraciously to life, I got up from my spot and stopped him by sending him powerful waves of calm. Emmett caught my actions and helped by taking a good hold on him to prevent him from moving if I slipped up.

"She needs to go to the hospital right now," Carlisle said, "Bella's not looking good."

"We can't, Carlisle. How would we explain the mysterious pair of wings on her back?" Alice spoke up, "We need to get her home."

Carlisle nodded and asked Esme to help him. Between the both of them and Alice and Rosalie's help they lifted Bella from the ground. They headed for the house. I looked straight into Edward's eyes and spoke.

"I will personally rip you to pieces if you do anything to hurt Bella or our family members," I warned him, "I'm not fooling around, Edward. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please, let me go to her," he cried. For the first time his emotions returned to normal and the dire need to be by his mate took over. He was Edward again. Emmett let him go and the three of us ran home.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

1,080,000,000,000 shakes.

10,800,000 milliseconds.

10,800 seconds.

180 minutes.

3 hours.

That's how long I've been glued to my spot on the floor right outside Bella's room. I counted each movement of time passing and still I remained frozen staring at nothing in particular with only my heartache for company. I watched as my family brought in Bella and lay her on her side due to the wings and injured back. The deep, serene beating of her heart I had grown so accustomed to was out of place and irregular. In the twisted corners of my mind I kept expecting it to fade away and never return and with that alert there I made a decision. If Bella died then I would not be far behind. Alice's audible gasp from inside the room let me know she saw what I had planned but I was set, nothing they could do or say would keep me from following through.

_Never, Edward, do you hear me? I will never let you do that_. Alice whispered through her thoughts and kept quiet.

Once Carlisle started accessing the injuries on Bella's body I turned away and tried like hell to block him out because each observation sent my little regained self out of control. I stood the side and let the blood that tormented me before wash over my senses to let me now this was real. Too many thoughts and doubts were parading around my head to make sense of things and the added weight of those around me was adding to my confusion. For a moment my present state reminded me of my early years as a vampire when I lived conflicted with myself over wanting to stay with Carlisle and Esme and wanting to leave because I saw myself as knowing best.

_Edward, I need your help son_, Carlisle's sudden controlled thoughts snapped me out of my stupor.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped into Bella's room. My heart ached and dropped into my stomach at the sight of my love, she was still unconscious but her expression was twisted in pain. Unsure of how to act I waited for Carlisle to acknowledge me and tell me what he needed. Rosalie, who had been standing by the window, gave me a once over and left the room quietly even her thoughts stopped.

"I've been trying to bring her out of her unconscious state," Carlisle informed, "She's not responding to me. I think she'll respond to you."

"Carlisle, I-I don't-"

"Edward, if Bella doesn't wake soon she may die," he interrupted, "and she will not be coming back to life like before."

His harsh words had me flinching, mostly from the truth in them. My steps brought me closer to the bed and then I was kneeling on the ground next to Carlisle. Bella's lips were turning a faint blue color and her face was pale enough to rival ours. Dark smudges under her eyes contrasted shockingly with her skin and dried blood clung to her hair around her face. Esme had tried to wash her face as best she could with a damp towel and didn't get very far. I reached out my hand to touch her face hesitantly and backed away touching her hand instead. It was a wrong move though for I noticed her wrists were bloodied and held signs of abuse, from the cuffs that were put on her I'm sure. I swallowed my nervousness and brushed my thumb across her bruised cheek with the gentlest touch I could muster.

At first there was no reaction but when I caressed her cheek again there was a quickened pace to her heart and then it went back to normal. Her eyes twitched ever so slightly then her dry lips parted and a small moan escaped her. Unexpected hope filled me entirely and I let it while I watched Bella respond to my touch. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and encouraged me all the while calling Esme to bring some water, towels, bandages, and ointment. Bella moved her head a few centimeters, leaning into my hand and then slowly one of her hands rose from the bed to touch mine. The strength with which she gripped me was astoundingly weak. There was a soft sigh before Bella opened her eyes slowly and her brown eyes met mine. The eyes I could always read so well flooded my system with words not needing to be spoken. She was an open book to me, although her thoughts remained a mystery, and what I saw in them sent yet another pang of hurt into my heart. I was unable to look away from her as I began to sob. The fact that I had no tears to shed made me feel powerless.

"Are you real?"

"Yes, love, I'm real," I cried leaning over to place a gossamer kiss on her hand.

"I've seen you before," she whispered, "then you disappeared . . ."

"This is real," I assured her, "I'm here."

"My back . . . hurts," panted Bella, her eyes clenching shut, ". . . Edward."

"What did they do to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

"They . . . whipped me," Bella replied.

"Oh my God," Esme gasped from the doorway. The rest of the family was behind her staring wide-eyed at Bella.

"How many times did they . . . hurt . . . you?" asked Alice.

"I lost count."

"Those angels are gonna pay," Emmett hissed angrily.

"Wait, where's Missy?" asked Bella sitting up rapidly, "Ah!"

I reacted without thinking and got up on the bed securing Bella with my arms in a tender embrace. She locked her fingers on my shirt and muffled a scream into my chest. Jasper grunted and worked to lessen the pain coming from Bella.

"She left right after we found you," I answered her, "Stay still, you're badly hurt."

"Hold on," said Bella and pushed away from me. A second later her wings disappeared from her back and another scream erupted from her mouth. She fell limp against me and breathing hard.

"Carlisle, she's in too much pain," Jasper spoke up alarmed, "She's about ready to pass out again."

"Bella, look at me, please," I intervened before Carlisle. Bella's head lifted with heaviness until our eyes connected again, "Just focus on me."

"That's how I kept myself alive," Bella said before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading. Heart U Guys! :D **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	52. Chapter 50

**Hey there guys, here's chapter 50!**

**Dude, this story has gotten over 1,000 reviews! Are you kidding me? I almost had a heart attack, seriously . . . **

**Before you can go and enjoy the chapter, I must give a huge thanks to Bree (causewerewolvesdontsparklexx). You know what for, girl. Also, I'd like to recommend her awesome story, _Guardian of My Heart_.**What if Bella wasn't just a silly human? When Bella turns 18, a drastic change will occur and change her life forever. Set in New Moon. Edward hasn't left. 

Here's the summary on the story:

You guys should go show her story some love, it really is good. :)

**Alright, one more thing: What did you think about the New Moon Soundtrack or the new 45 second"Volturi Fight" clip? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, short and simple. I'm gonna go faint now at the amount of reviews. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Edward, would you stop?" Jasper hissed quietly.

Why did I hear Jasper?

"I can't help it," the voice of my Edward whispered back, "I didn't know I could feel this territorial, you know."

Why did I hear Edward as well?

Wait . . . I'm no longer stuck up there but down here with my _family_. Relief like I had never known before washed over me and lulled me into a serene state of consciousness. There were bodies moving around me, occasionally touching me with butterfly fingers, and exuding loving worry over me. Quiet murmurs ensued and now that the danger of being killed or tortured to death wasn't hanging over my head I let my mind be free for the first time in days. I recoiled after a little while, afraid to be snapped back into a reality where I wasn't really out of Katheryne or Evelyn's reach. My body tensed in anticipation of another stroke of the leash and the pain that would accompany but nothing ever came except for the draining feeling as the fear left. I couldn't even find it in me to worry about Missy like I should have, I just wanted to be and feel safe again.

Unconsciously my soul was aware that its mate was nearby and called out in joy with every deep breath I took. I know Edward held me in his arms by the tiny electrical currents he set off against my skin. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed since the pain became too much and knocked me into a black oblivion. By the stiffness of my limbs I'd guess hours if not a day or so. Just as I thought of the aching it returned with a vengeance that brought me awake. I became aware of my surroundings slowly. Cool air blowing past my face, gently caressing my cheeks and lips. My hair pulled to my side and held together with a band. I was lying on my stomach and scrunched up a little in a ball. The white dress I had been forced into was still on me and the shimmering fabric felt like a few hundred pounds. I shifted my face upwards a few inches and was met with the familiar spot in between Edward's neck and shoulders. I buried myself there eagerly. With one gulp of air his mesmerizing scent covered my self in a way that felt too intimate to be viewed by anyone else.

I knew I was safe. Here with Edward.

My fingers tightened on his shirt and the ring on my finger began engraving itself on my skin, something that pleased me, there would be a mark.

"She's awakening again, let her hear your voice," I heard Alice whisper from a corner of the room.

"Carlisle, she's too warm. I think she might have a fever," Edward rushed out, "Bella, open your eyes, love."

I had to resist the urge to pout and stomp my foot. It was hard enough to stay awake much less opening my eyes and speaking. Instead of moving I sent Jasper, who I knew was nearby, a couple of my emotions so he could let the rest know.

"Whoa, Bella. Hold on, one at a time," Jasper breathed out.

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's sending me some of her emotions," replied Jasper, "She's conscious but she's too weakened to do much."

"Bella," said Carlisle gently, "I know you're hurting, I'm doing the best I can at treating your wounds, but you can't give up. Okay?"

Never.

"She won't, her determination is quite strong," chuckled Jasper.

"That's my girl," I thought I heard Edward say.

The room filled with a brief moment of silence before it was broken by a gasp that came from Alice, I was sure. Rapid footsteps crossed the floor and whispers too low for me to hear were muttered. There was a sigh, a couple of more footsteps then a door closing.

"Our future disappeared," Alice explained, "I think it's the werewolves that are blocking my vision."

Her voice wavered for the slightest bit with uncertainty, alerting my instincts to protect. I was about to push off the bed and stand up when soft hands stopped me. As if I would have been able to get up anyways.

"Hey, now it's our turn to protect you, Bella. You have to rest," Carlisle said, "The wolves aren't a harm to us; they must have a reason for wanting to speak with us. No need to worry."

Easy for him to say, I sighed internally. All my senses were telling me to get up and be their protector; I wasn't used to feeling taken care of or being so hurt.

"If you don't mind," said Edward a few seconds later.

"How about letting us in on the conversation?" shouted Emmett from somewhere outside the room.

"We'll meet the wolves outside while _Edward_ looks after Bella," Carlisle replied.

"Get better my sister," Alice murmured brushing her fingers across my head.

"I remember Jasper," Edward said, "Thank you."

"If you need me, I won't be far," Jasper said. I knew he was talking to Edward and I, though with different meanings.

I sent him my gratefulness. He chuckled in response. The door opened and closed one final time until it was only the both of us. Silence overtook the space around the room and only our breathing echoed in the same rhythmic pattern. I didn't notice how hard it was to move until I tried lifting my hand in an effort to touch Edward's face. I felt him move to take my hand in his and then lift it gingerly to where I wanted. The coolness of him grounded me in a way that took my breath away. Slowly but surely my hand moved down his temple to his cheek and lastly to my favorite part, his lips. They felt so smooth against my fingers and the way they parted slightly sent cool breath rushing past like a breeze. They quivered and a low sob reached my ears before he placed a gossamer kiss on them.

Butterflies danced in my stomach and my heart began beating more strongly than before. Everything he did affected me so strongly even if he wasn't aware of it but every action and consequence latched onto my soul. It was because the bond we shared and the love that kept us who we were. After he kissed my thumb I ran my fingers over his face again suddenly feeling like I had to memorize him.

"I love you, Bella," Edward sighed into my hair, "So much. To see you hurt or in any kind of pain sends me to my knees. When I saw you on the ground looking like you were asleep, it scared me a lot; there was blood on you and pooling on the grass. My mind kept seeing you there, fearing you were never going to wake up, and I nearly lost it right then and there. If you die, love, then I'm right behind you."

"Ed . . . ward," I breathed out, "No."

"I am not lying about this, Bella. If you should ever part from this world then all that I'm wanting to live for will be gone and nothing would keep me here," continued Edward seriously, "because I need you and I am no one without your love."

I wanted to shout at him that I wouldn't want that for him, to die after me. He needed to live and be with his family should that ever happen. I know I would want to die if he was the one that left from this world and understood his wish but I just couldn't have him fall like that. A couple of tears fell from my eyes from sadness.

"Wolves," I said in an effort to distract ourselves for a little bit.

"They're outside now," he informed me, "They wanted to talk to Carlisle about two scents they picked up but it was just yours and now he's filling them in on your . . . return."

For the next fifteen minutes Edward filled me in on what was going on downstairs with the meeting. At one point Edward grew extremely tense and let out a warning growl, I had to assume it was towards one of the wolves' thoughts. I tried asking him what had bothered him and all I got was a kiss on the forehead and his body shifting closer to mine. Edward kept touching me ever so often as if to assure himself I was real and not going to disappear if he moved away, a feeling I knew well.

"The family is going on a quick hunt if they are going to be so close to you, your blood is still very potent," Edward told me a while later.

At some point I had enough energy to open my eyes but the sight of Edward had me wishing I had kept them shut. His eyes were dangerously black with little sparkles of dark golden here and there. That wasn't the part that made my heart pang with hurt; it was the emotions written so plain there even a blind man could see them. He was a mess with his bronze hair unruly and clothes disarranged. He had needed me as much as I had needed him. With William's words threatening to block my logic I pushed all thoughts and questions that could lead to the events of the past few days away. I wasn't ready to face them just yet and neither was Edward. There would be a long talk about it just not now. Right now I needed him to be my lover and friend.

"Edward," I called out more strongly than before, "I hurt."

"I know, my love, I know," he cried woefully. "Wait just a few seconds."

I nodded and he was gone from my side. Against my better judgment I started to panic at not having him close although I knew he was still here. Before a panic attack surged forward Edward appeared next to me again. I took in his expression and questioned it with my eyes.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" He asked.

"I trust you," I let him know.

A ghost of a smile flittered on his lips before a concentrating look took over. He lifted me off the bed carefully only causing me slight pain and carried me out of the room. He had an arm a little below my neck and around my knees while I did my best to held on to him at the slight burn I felt. I wondered where he was taking me. Surprisingly he carried me into his room and instead of putting me on his bed like I thought he would he walked straight into the bathroom where I heard the shower running. He closed the door with a tug of his foot and flicked off the bright lights, only in the near darkness did I see candles around glowing and giving off a warm scent. Without realizing it Edward had taken off his shoes. He placed a kiss on my temple and whispered into my ear.

"This will sting a little," he said.

I nodded at him to continue whatever it is that he was doing. The water had been turned off and then Edward lifted me once more and settled the _two_ of us into the bathtub. He settled down until his back was touching the tub and let me rest on his chest. My body welcomed the hot water like air into my lungs but the gashes on my back did not. I did my best not to scream out and settled for a whimper. Edward began speaking in an attempt to divert my attention, it worked better than I hoped for. It felt like forever but the stinging disappeared, for now, leaving me tired and scarred. I lay my head on Edward's chest and focused on how when my heart beat it went through me and resounded through him creating the illusion that his heart was still beating. I know he felt it like I did. In no time at all both the water and Edward's body turned the same temperature and almost put me to sleep.

"Did you ever think of me while I was . . . away?" I asked out of the blue.

His body tensed beneath me and a growl built up in his chest, to whom it was directed I didn't know. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Yes," he answered curtly and with a tone that left no room for further questioning on his part. "Did you ever think of _me_?"

Unexpectedly I choked back a sob as I remembered just how much I thought of him. "More than I can explain to you, Edward. I wasn't lying to you when I said you kept me alive."

We fell into a silence that neither of us felt the need to ask any more questions. I simply let my body melt with Edward's and hummed along as he tentatively started my lullaby. Half way through he began scooping water and letting it run down my back. He repeated the motion again and again with a carefulness that made my heart ache for him. He washed the dried blood off my tangled hair and did it without getting any water or shampoo on my face. Next, he cleaned my wrists delicately and kissed each one when he was finished. Lastly, Edward ripped open my dress from the top to my waist; the thin sleeves kept it from falling completely off my shoulders, and moved the fabric to the side slowly so he wouldn't end up hurting me. He dabbed a hand towel in the water and removed the blood clinging to me. I was gripping his wet shirt tightly to keep from flinching every time he touched my wounds. When he touched the middle of my back I couldn't help the wince that descended through my body. In that particular spot it hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry," whispered Edward.

"It's not your fault," I whispered back feeling like he was apologizing for more than this small incident.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said again.

"It's not your fault, Edward," I repeated.

Edward let the water run down before slipping a warm, fluffy towel around me and taking me out of the tub. He set a couple of more towels on the edge of his bed and lay me on my stomach. Edward changed out of his wet clothing rapidly and knelt on the floor where he began placing rubbing an ointment over my wounds then putting gauzes over them. He did this for a couple of minutes until he was satisfied with his work and covered me again with a towel. He pulled on the cloth around my shoulders and let it fall to the floor at my feet. I barely registered the shirt being lowered over my head and the shorts underneath. All the towels fell to the floor. Edward got us under the covers and made sure I remained warm and comfortable but most of all pain-free.

I pulled him as best I could to my level and kissed him putting every bit of emotion I was feeling at this moment but most of all my love for him. He responded and kissed me back with a fervor that ignited an all too familiar spark around us. We broke off at the same time gasping for air and held each other in a tight embrace. Edward whispered sweet nothings into my ear and the sound of his voice, like times before, lulled me to sleep. This time I wouldn't wake up to a dream, it would be real.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

I was waiting impatiently at the edge of the forest for the rest of my family to finish hunting so we could go home. I had to admit it made me antsy to be away from Bella and Edward, I didn't know why and it was driving me crazy. The joy I felt at having my sister back was incomparable to anything, respectively, and even in the horrible condition those so-called angels left her in. The hope that I had lost in Edward returned and I begged him through my thoughts to take care of Bella because no matter how much we loved him we would not forgive him if he left her in a worse state than she already was.

Surprisingly we had reached a new level of understanding with the werewolves and while we hadn't become the best of friends in such a short time the previous heavy tension between us had disappeared. The smell still bothered me though. When the wolves had appeared earlier I freaked out honestly but when I learned that they had only wanted to talk I calmed down again. They came to us because a familiar scent crossed their way as they were heading home, turns out the scent had been Bella's and the woman who brought her to us. Since they had smelled a scent like theirs - angels - before and it hadn't turned out to be a good thing they came to warn us. Carlisle cleared everything up and informed them that Bella was once again with us. One of the wolves in particular became really agitated when they said they had also smelled a lot of blood. Jasper then explained the condition in which he had found Bella all the while keeping their tempers in check.

"You're not going to turn her, right?" The leader, Sam, asked.

"I don't think that's possible," Carlisle responded quickly and swiftly, "but if it came to that we would try."

They were shocked with his answer.

"If you don't mind now we need to hunt," Esme stepped forward wielding the matriarchal aura she possessed as a mother, "My daughter is hurt and her fiancé is caring for her. We need to be with there too."

Even my mouth dropped open at the way Esme commanded our attention. She left no room for arguments or disagreements and at the same time holding her quiet nature. Carlisle bid goodbye to the wolves and disappeared with her leaving us to follow our own way.

Alice was the first to join me back, a small strained grin appearing on her face. I could tell she had a hard time like me by the faded spots of blood on one of her favorite jeans and random leaves sticking in her hair. Without uttering a single word the little pixie waltzed over and hugged me. Her shoulders heaved slightly with silent cries and I hugged her back knowing how she was feeling.

"It's okay, Alice, we got her back," I assured her, "She's not going anywhere."

Alice let out a low chuckle and stepped back, "I know but they took her away so easily last time and there was nothing we could do about it. That almost killed us; I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to look into the eyes of my family, and mine, and see the dead expression there."

"Hey, hey," I calmed her down, "You're not. Now turn that frown upside down."

"That's my line!" grinned Alice bouncing back to her usual chirpiness. "Thanks Rose."

"Anytime, sis," I grinned back, "I'm not a heartless person you know."

"Technically . . . "

"Oh shut up," I cut her off pushing her playfully.

Our laughter filled the forest and like a beacon, Jasper and Emmett ran out of the trees with genuine smiles followed by Carlisle and Esme. We gathered around the edge for a few seconds to 'regain our breath' before heading home. Our moods were certainly lighter than they had been before. The run back was shorter than expected and as we neared the house one steady heartbeat and two deep-filled breaths echoed from inside. Jasper stopped a few feet away from the front door and closed his eyes like he was testing the atmosphere with his empath ability.

"He did it," Jasper said opening his eyes.

"Did what?" asked Emmett.

"Edward was on the verge of leaving all that he worked so hard for," Jasper answered mysteriously, "They need each other more than I thought."

"Come on then," Esme smiled.

I shed off the jacket I put on hastily before going hunting and hurried upstairs to see Bella. I caught Jasper's questioning glance as I did so but the feeling that had been hanging over me returned. Bella's room was empty when I looked inside and almost started to panic when I heard Edward's voice from his room.

"In here, Rose," he said.

I followed his voice to his room and saw my sister sleeping, her head on Edward's chest. For a second I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder off.

"You didn't . . ." I trailed off.

"No, Rosalie, please," he half-glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized and added silently, _I'm just feeling rather protective, you know_.

Edward smiled weakly and returned his gaze back to Bella. She really did look better but far from okay. I didn't smell any fresh blood outside her wounds just a bit lingering and by the look of it her wrists were looking better as well. Angry, red marks encircled her flesh and just the thought of what happened to her sparked my temper. Carlisle entered the room to check on Bella and make sure she was doing okay. I tuned out the conversation and noticed the lights were dimmed, something I hadn't seen due to our perfect vampire vision, then the smell of candle wax wafted through the room from the bathroom.

"I know you don't want to leave Bella's side but you have to hunt too, Edward," Carlisle said catching my attention.

"I don't have the energy to argue," sighed Edward, "I'll be back soon."

Carlisle and I left the room to give Edward some privacy and waited outside. I found Emmett coming up the stairs and was welcomed by one of his bear hugs that managed to always warm me from the inside out. It had been too long since I spent any real quality time with my husband or even did something by ourselves.

"You're worried," Emmett noticed.

"I'm not sure what about exactly," I confessed, "everything is keeping me on end."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss 'cause you're not usually like this," teased Emmett.

"As bad as it sounds, I'm glad I have something to stress over," I sighed, "makes me feel human and useful."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I find myself needing you every second of every minute," Emmett grinned, "I imagine it will stay that way forever."

*** * * **

"Stop, please, no."

I jumped from my spot next to Alice and Emmett on the couch and raced upstairs trailing behind Esme who had reacted a few seconds before me. The house had been quiet as we tried to give Bella some space and time to rest before we sat down and talked about everything that had happened, something that could take hours and would be emotionally draining no doubt. Edward had only been gone for a couple of hours when Bella's desperate cries permeated the silence.

I suddenly picked up the scent of Bella's blood. I rushed into the room cautiously afraid she could be hurt and saw Esme holding her breath but trying to settle a restless Bella. She had switched positions and was now lying on her back, the sheets were tangled around her body tightly and she looked like she had a fever. Through the darkness in the room I saw spots of blood on the bedspread and on the shirt she was wearing. I could only guess that she had moved too rapidly or pressed against her injuries too tightly and caused them to open up. She was having a nightmare.

Carlisle hurried inside the room ready with new gauzes and some ointment to patch Bella up. I helped him and Esme move Bella gently and untangle the sheets from around her. It was hard to do so while I watched sweat roll down her forehead and a pained expression on her face. She lay silent for a moment before calling out Edward's name.

"Alice?" I called out.

"He's coming," Alice answered sticking her head in, "in about ten minutes."

I can deal with ten minutes, I thought to myself.

Apparently ten minutes do not pass quickly when someone you love is hurting and crying out for the one thing that can make it all better. Carlisle finished up bandaging Bella and was trying to lower the spike in temperature which was much higher than a normal human's, however, us being near her helped. I almost gave out a cry of relief when Edward made his presence known. He almost ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get inside. I couldn't help but watch in amazement when Bella took a hold of Edward's hand and opened her tired, bloodshot, eyes. A look of understanding passed between them.

"When I didn't feel you next to me, I thought this had all been a dream," Bella whispered frightened, "You and everyone else didn't really save me."

"Shh, I'm here now," comforted Edward, "Your family is here with you."

"Yes," said Bella closing her eyes, "I would keep fighting to stay and I know you guys wouldn't let me leave. We're a family."

For some reason Edward tensed up the slightest bit then relaxed instantly, it happened so fast I wasn't sure if I imagined it. A look at Esme and Carlisle told me they hadn't spotted anything but I was sure there had been a reaction from Edward, a negative one. Something isn't right here. The same feeling of dread I've been having all day made itself known in the pit of my stomach.

"There's nothing else we can do right now but let Bella rest," announced Carlisle, "It looks like Bella has a fever but it's not actually one, her body temperature is just rising unnaturally. I'll try to see if I can lower her pain levels so I'll be in my study."

I looked straight into Edward's eyes and thought to him, _We need to talk, the whole family does. Things need to be settled_.

I left the couple alone knowing Edward would ease her fears and went to the living room. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were like statues as I sat down. No words were spoken amongst us, the nearness of one another was enough comfort. Occasionally Jasper would let out waves of patience, that's what they felt like to me, but I wasn't sure who he was directing those to. Eventually Esme and Carlisle came into the living room and by the look on our dad's face he would like some answers. All of us wanted them, that and to know what happened. What was going to happen now?

From upstairs murmurs even I couldn't hear were uttered and then slow, steady footsteps were heard. Coming down the stairs was Edward _and_ Bella. I practically jumped out of my skin at seeing her walking although it seemed most of her weight was leaning on Edward. She did look sickly yet there was an aura about her that rang with strength. A robe covered her. I noticed the reprimanding look Esme sent Edward and had to stifle a laugh at how _normal_ that seemed.

"As much as I know you want to take care of me, I have to do some things by myself," Bella explained simply. Her reasoning was a thing all of us understood. Edward helped her get comfortable on the couch next to him. "Time for a discussion, I'm assuming."

Carlisle was the one that responded, "Yes, Bella."

"In that case, you guys should go first," said Bella, "Starting from the day at the lake."

This was going to get serious . . .

* * *

**Okay, short I know. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. For now, what did you guys think about this one? **

**Now, I'm going to start on the next one. Thanks for reading. **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	53. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 51 for 'ya and it's longer than the last one just like I promised. :) **

**Uh, nothing to report really except that I found out my uncle's dad lived to be 127 years old, yep that's right. Hehe. Anyway, go ahead and read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Bella POV**

As much as I didn't want to have this discussion because of the things it was sure to bring we needed it. There was no point in avoiding it any longer.

"What happened when Edward and I left?" I nudged them gently.

There was also no point in rushing through this either.

"We spent the rest of the night on the lake," Alice began, "When morning came we ran back to the house and occupied ourselves with other things."

I noticed the way Alice's eyes sparkled as she talked but dimmed like she had a realization that saddened her. While I wanted to know what they did I wasn't going to pressure them to reveal every single detail. Alice remained quiet for an extra couple of seconds before shaking her head slightly and resuming.

"During that time I got a vision, it was of you and Edward, in some sort of meadow I've never seen before," Alice said, "Care to elaborate on that?"

I looked to Edward before answering, "The meadow-like scene that you saw in your vision was of my secret garden. It's hard to explain but I can create doors to this place which only I can go into unless I show someone else how to enter. This specific place isn't somewhere, it just exists."

"It's beautiful and right next to the meadow," Edward spoke up smiling wistfully.

"Wow, I didn't know that," confessed Alice, "No wonder, I saw some trees that I've never heard of before. Anyway, I saw you guys _talking_ and then Bella needed to say something but that led to some other things . . ."

Even under the circumstances I couldn't help the blush that spread through my cheeks. I knew exactly what came after that. I squeezed the hand that was intertwined with Edward's, the one with my ring, and smiled. Edward returned the gesture, telling me he remembered all to well. Emmett snickered in the background before Rosalie poked him in the ribs to silence him.

"Yes, Carlisle, I can explain in further detail later," I added in seeing the familiar twinkle in his eyes. He ducked his head almost timidly and smiled.

"That was the first vision," Alice turned serious, "The next one I was pulled into rather harshly but it was of the angels taking you away. After I came out of my trance I explained what I saw and tried to come with a plan to prevent it from happening. There was nothing we could do so we waited for you guys to show up."

"You couldn't change it, Alice, it wasn't our decision but _theirs_ that you saw," I comforted her, "I'm actually surprised you could see them so clearly seeing as you couldn't before."

"After you came into our lives, I learned to live with strange things like that happening," Alice giggled, "At the time I wasn't worried about that, I was too busy freaking out and wondering how we were going to get through this."

"Not long after, you and Edward returned," Esme said, "The only reason why we were shielding our thoughts from you, Edward, was because we didn't want you to do anything rash like taking Bella somewhere else."

"It might have worked," Edward muttered in a defiant manner, his eyes blazing.

"No, it wouldn't have," I contradicted him gently, "They would have found me anyway and besides it was better that they did here instead of wherever you would have taken me."

"Better," Edward scoffed, "I think not."

"Edward," I said firmly, "Angels aren't the beings that are written in human books or seen on television. They're not flying babies with wings, though it seems like it, they have a darker side as well just like everyone else. I'm saying it was better for them to find me here because then your lives wouldn't have been in so much danger."

"Who exactly were the angels that took you, Bella?" asked Jasper.

"The first woman and man that entered the house and immobilized me were a guard and Saianna. She's the head of the Council," I replied, "I know you may think that they are the enemy, they really aren't."

"By the way they were treating you, we beg to differ," Emmett frowned.

"I know, and partly I deserved it," I confessed, "Look at the mess I've made, it was my entire fault."

I wasn't worth it.

"You're wrong, Bella," Jasper practically shouted, making me jump in my seat.

A streak of pain ran down my back at the sudden movement and I whimpered leaning into Edward's cool body. The sound that erupted from my lips had the Cullens crowded around me instantly, their faces scrunched up in worry. Jasper soothed my emotions while Edward whispered words of comfort in my ear. A few seconds later the feeling disappeared and I was able to relax again. I breathed out a sigh of relief and shooed my family back to their places.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that," Jasper apologized, "It's just that your emotions couldn't be more misplaced and I needed you to understand that you _are_ worth it."

"Silly Bella," Rosalie and Alice chuckled.

"Okay, okay, back to the story," I got us back on topic, "The woman that was beside Saianna is Katheryne and the other male was William."

As soon as I mentioned those two names a series of growls went around the room, the loudest being Edward and Esme. Everyone stopped when they realized what they were doing and glanced around confused as if they hadn't meant to react that way.

"Well, that's never happened before," Carlisle observed, "Interesting."

"The woman that was being held by the guard was Missy," I finished, "You can continue."

"What was happening when Saianna and the guard came to get you, why couldn't we move?" Esme asked curiously.

"Saianna immobilized you too but in a different way than me," I tried answering, "She froze you in place, not literally, more like enveloped you in a shield that kept you from moving so that you wouldn't interfere."

"The shield went away for a couple of seconds though," Rosalie piped up throwing Edward a glance, "Edward was able to move seconds before we could. It was like he broke through it and once he did the shield holding us was weakened and we fought it."

_The field keeping them at bay was gone and yet he stayed where he was_.

William's words pushed their way into my head. Like poison the seed of doubt took hold of me. So it was true that they hadn't been held back throughout all of the confrontation. If they did it once why didn't they fight it until the end? Tears prickled at the edge of my vision but I swallowed them back, I needed the full story.

"I was enraged at having you being taken away from me, Bella," Edward began speaking looking straight into my eyes, "I snapped. I felt the thing around me fall away and then I was running towards you but was stopped once again at the front steps. Then all I could do was watch. The moment felt unreal, what I was watching with my own eyes was like something from a story book.

"I didn't know how to act or what to think. The thoughts coming from them contradicted each other so greatly that I fell in desperation," Edward's voice quivered, "They were going to take you away from me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered so lowly.

"But then I heard William say what he did," said Edward, "and everything just fell out of place."

Hearing him say that was like a punch in the stomach. I heard it in his voice and saw it in his eyes, the fear and hurt. He wanted a possibility that it hadn't been true or it had just been a misunderstanding and I couldn't give him that. My foolish mistake. My betrayal towards him. As bad as the truth sounded it was still the truth and most of the time it hurt to admit it. Looking at him now I saw he was like me in a way with this situation. Both of us had been given the short end of the stick. He with me and me with William.

"Say it," I spoke softly.

Edward looked at me and the words fell from his mouth, "No."

"Say it, Edward," I insisted. He needed to say the words and I needed to hear them. It was the only way if we wanted to get past this wall between us.

"No," he repeated fearfully. The battle was clear in his eyes golden eyes but his stubborn side kept him from saying anything.

Silence settled over us as I watched Edward hoping he'd change his mind. He was the first to break our stare. I looked away too and found the rest of the family watching us. This was also tearing them apart inside, watching, when all they wanted was to see us okay.

"Then they took you away," Esme finished their side of the story.

"Then they took me away," I confirmed. "What happened next?"

"We got into a bit of an angry discussion," Jasper replied.

"It was more of a yelling contest," Rosalie corrected him, "We fell apart."

"I was crying, Carlisle was trying to comfort Esme," Alice filled in the details, "Emmett was shocked and Rosalie was trying to beat the crap out of Edward."

"What?" I gasped.

"Hey, I was angry at that S.O.B. and I was not about to bottle it up," Rosalie defended herself, "Of course when he didn't fight back I grew even more venomous and nearly ripped him apart."

"Don't forget what he said too," Emmett added in.

Rosalie's eyes widened and a sparkled with fury, "That's right."

"What did Edward say?" I asked looking between them.

"Now is not the time, Rosalie," snapped Edward.

"Okay, calm down," Jasper interfered swiftly, "The point is that everyone was hurt and confused, it all happened so quickly. Edward said some things that were only said because he was trying to cover up his emotions and when he couldn't he left."

"Coward," Rosalie muttered.

"He was being an idiot but he didn't know how else to act," Alice clarified seeing my confused expression.

"So basically there were a lot of heated arguments," I said feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, it was my entire fault again."

"No, Bella, don't apologize," Carlisle said, "Our top priority was to help you."

"We didn't exactly find anything that would help us, at first," continued Jasper, "The only thing we had going for us was the connection we had with you."

I remembered only too well of that connection. Just the thought of it brought me back the pain I had felt, their pain coupled with mine.

"Then Edward came back and started being a pain in the butt," Emmett added in.

"Oh yes, let's not forget that part," Jasper agreed.

"Settle down," Carlisle calmed them, "I'll admit even I lost my temper with him but he was in his right to be angry as you were in your right to keep some things a secret, Bella."

"You didn't tell him," I smiled sadly at Carlisle. He had kept my confession to himself like I had requested.

"Of course not, you asked me to keep it," Carlisle smiled back.

"Thank you," I breathed in deeply. I wasn't sure why I was thanking him about keeping my secret but something told me it was the right thing to do.

"The next few days were hell on all of us," Carlisle told me, "It was like someone had truly died. Our family was torn apart in every crack. Esme and I could not find it in ourselves to push aside our own feelings and comfort our children like they needed."

"It was the worst on Edward though," Alice spoke up slowly.

"I never left my room," whispered Edward, "I couldn't bare seeing my family because they all thought of you and I screamed at myself that it wasn't fair, what was happening to me. Never did I stop to think about what Esme or Alice or Emmett or what the rest were feeling. I thought it was just about me, I was the most affected, you were my love."

At his confession the tears I had been holding back fell from my eyes silently. I kept from looking up into his eyes or else I would surely break down.

"How was I supposed to figure anything out when you kept appearing everywhere I looked?" Edward asked, "I had no peace of mind to find the answers I wanted, the pain was too much for me. I think I lost myself for when I finally began thinking clearly again it was a different time.

"My body was curled up in front of the window and my stereo was blasted up high which I didn't remember touching at all," frowned Edward, "The only thing I heard was Alice calling a family meeting and the eerie silence in my head that for some reason wasn't filled with other's thoughts."

Honestly, I wasn't sure how to react. I felt it was too much. There was a hole in my heart that ached terribly and pulled at me to cry for him and myself. Thankfully Jasper helped me move past it until I was ready to deal with it and let me focus again.

"Alice had a vision of newborns heading our way," said Jasper, "Seeing as I was involved back in the South wars long ago and had quite a lot of experience with newborn vampires it was my job to make sure we were ready."

"I called the wolves and we trained together, united with a common goal," Carlisle said. "Our motivation was you, Bella."

"After one of the training sessions Carlisle decided to mention that he had a book that mentioned angels," Alice said giving Carlisle a pointed look, "He read to us of the nine orders of angels which I must admit was fascinating."

"What intrigued me the most while I was reading out loud was a particular entry," began Carlisle, "The observer was a vampire, they added in of a special order of angels. The vampire said they cried at the sight of one of them, a thing that is not possible for our kind. The last thing they wrote was that the angel's name was Angel."

I stopped breathing completely and stared at Carlisle in shock. A million thoughts flooded my head but the main one being that a vampire had actually met Angel.

"Bella?" Edward shook me gently, "Breathe, you're turning blue."

I broke out of my trance, "There was a record of Angel?"

"Yes, that's what it said," nodded Carlisle, "Do you know her?"

"No, at least not in person," I answered, "She is the angel-messenger from God. Angel is one of a kind in her own way, her soul is made of good and life. I didn't know she traveled on Earth."

"This was written thousands of years ago," Carlisle said.

"Usually her presence indicates that something big is due to happen," I explained, "I've never heard of an encounter like that and know . . ."

I trailed off as I remembered what Missy had told me not long ago.

"And know what?" Esme asked.

"One time when you guys went hunting Missy visited me," I replied, "She was worried because strange things were happening up there and she wanted to warn me, to be careful. One of the things that she said to me was that the Foreseer's saw Angel and she said _my_ name."

"What does that mean?" They all asked at the same time.

"I don't know," I responded, "Too many things are happening that aren't making any sense."

"I knew we stumbled upon something," pondered Carlisle.

"We'll deal with that later," I said, "The newborns?"

"We didn't have to wait long until they appeared but by that time we were ready," Jasper took over again, "Fighting the newborns with the wolves' help made it easier."

"During the fight I met someone who knew me from when I was a human," Alice spoke up, "He knew me, knew the vampire who created me and killed him because he wanted my blood."

"It was James," hissed Edward, "The man that pretended to be Evelyn's father. He was a tracker."

"What happened to him?" I asked beginning to panic.

"I ripped him apart," I heard him whisper, "While he had Alice frozen, she went into a vision of you . . . being hurt."

I drew in a sharp breath of air and looked to Alice for confirmation.

She nodded, "I was seeing, and feeling, through you, Bella."

"Oh God, Alice," I cried.

"My vision made Edward snap and take care of James," she said, "Even I felt fearful as I watched him, the rage in his eyes, and then he just stopped."

Her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She leaned into Jasper for comfort.

"I finished him off and found myself falling back to my numb state, that is until I heard Victoria's thoughts," said Edward, "She was the one leading the newborn vampires towards us and saw me kill her mate. She threatened you and I felt my sanity slip away. The things she said through her thoughts were enough."

"Stop," I sobbed, "Stop."

This had suddenly become too much for me to handle. How could I deal with this? How could _Edward_ have dealt with this?

"Bella, look at me," Jasper was kneeling in front of me and calling me, "Breathe. It's gonna pass."

I gripped Edward's hand in my own and stopped the suffocating feeling pushing through my chest. In the next second I was enveloped in Edward's arms and the feel of him all around me set me back to myself. Once the feeling passed I faced the rest more calmly and let them know I was okay.

Alice got up from seat next to Jasper and plopped down next to me. Her mere presence was enough to comfort me too. She took hold of my other hand and nodded to Jasper.

"In the end everything turned out okay, the wolves finished up and no deadly injuries were received," he said, "I'll skip a head a little, you do not need to know all the details concerning Edward. You'll give yourself a break down, little sister. Somehow I sensed you and I let my instincts guide me to you. The rest of the family was behind me and that's when I found you, Missy left you with us to protect you."

"And we're going to protect you, Bella," Esme smiled.

"There's something else," Jasper interrupted, "When I saw Bella on the ground it wasn't the first time I saw her like that."

"Explain," demanded Alice jumping in her place.

He sighed, "I saw that same scene in one of Evelyn's notebooks when she was pretending to be Audra, it was a sketch she had done. Somehow Evelyn must have known this was going to happen, there's no other way to make sense of it."

"That devil," growled Rosalie.

"Maybe Evelyn has an ability too," I wondered, "She is a vampire."

That would explain a couple of things.

"That's what happened from our part," said Carlisle.

I cleared my head as best I could from the recent information I had learned to get through my part. I reacted to them and they would surely react to mine.

"When Katheryne and William took me away I don't remember what happened exactly," I began, "It's like my mind shielded itself from the situation. When I regained full consciousness I woke up in a dark room, it was actually a prison cell, and a single ray of light. I was trying to figure out what had happened. I do think I'll spare some details as well but if there is one thing you should know is that Edward kept me alive.

"He brought me out of the dark right when it was necessary. Missy had been kept in a room like mine but escaped hers and came to me with the intention of getting me out of there," I said, "She wanted to bring me back here before the Council stopped all angels from traveling from up there to Earth and vice versa. Anyway, she managed to get us out of the room I was being kept in and into a safe place where she could get me back here.

"There was definitely something wrong up there. I could just feel it," I shuddered, "Before Missy and I could reach our destination we overheard Katheryne and William arguing. They didn't argue for long but the trouble wasn't far from us, next thing I knew three vampires attacked us and Katheryne appeared. After that I blacked out."

"How did vampires get there?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I don't know but I'm sure it was Katheryne's doing," I guessed, "Much like Edward, I tried figuring out what was happening. There was no sense of time really and the blindfold they put on me didn't help at all. I kept circling around worrying about Missy, if she was okay, wondering if you guys were okay, and asking myself why Katheryne would betray her own kind like that. She locked the Council in cells like prisoners and I have no idea what she has done to the other angels."

"How did Katheryne become so evil, she's an angel," Esme wondered.

"Technically she didn't become an angel, she was born one, and I have an idea as to why she's become this way," I told them, "Recently I found out that my parents weren't the people who I thought they were."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Remember when I talked with you and Esme?" I asked them. They nodded. "Turns out that Renee and Charlie Swan were angels, _royal_ angels."

There was a collective gasp around the room before Emmett started laughing out of the blue. We looked at him and asked him what he found so funny. He just shook his head and calmed down.

"You do realize that this means Bella is like royalty, right?" He asked.

For some reason a light blush etched onto my cheeks.

"Holy . . . Bella," Alice gasped somewhat excited, "Emmett's right, well, there's something you don't say every day."

"There's more," I added, "Katheryne told me that the reason Saianna has never told me about them is because she doesn't know I exist even though I'm her great grand-daughter."

This time there was complete silence and the Cullens stared at me with open mouths. I bit my lip nervously and waited for them to say something, anything.

"And you didn't know this, why?" asked Rosalie breaking the silence first.

"I never knew," I replied, "When she told me I thought she might be lying at first but then Missy pretty much confirmed it. Katheryne was supposed to marry my dad and Renee was her best friend but my parents met and they connected, they were soul mates."

Just like Edward and I.

"So she's after revenge?" Jasper guessed.

"I think so," I nodded, "What I don't get is how I was human and how my mom was human too? Clearly my parents were married and they had me but I never knew my dad only the stories I heard of him. My mom married Phil though and later on I died and became an angel. Saianna knew my parents but she didn't know and that I was their daughter . . ."

"That is one messed up situation," whistled Emmett.

Yes, indeed.

"Back to the story," Alice forced us to focus.

"Right," I continued, "Katheryne boasted that she was the Council and then began punishing me. I was taken to a specific room and chained to the ceiling with the same silver chains they bound me in when they took me away. From Alice's information this was happening about the same time the newborns were attacking."

I trailed off a little at the end not sure how I was going to tell them that I was feeling everything that was happening to them. They would feel guilt although they had no control over that. I let my gaze fall to the floor and came out with it.

"With the connection we had I could feel every scratch, hit, and hurt that was inflicted on all of you during the battle," I rushed out.

"You what?" Shouts erupted.

"I took it all and if I hadn't been paying attention you would have felt the torture that was being put on me," I spoke over the growls, "and I took it willingly because I am still your protector." They expressions changed from shocked to respectful to thankful. "That's when Evelyn and Missy popped in."

"Evelyn was there too?" hissed Edward.

"Yeah, Missy was holding her like a shield. Katheryne and Evelyn know each other, of that I'm sure of. I was frightened by the look on Missy's face, though, she looked like she was out for blood," I shuddered, "Everything after that happened so fast, Missy and Katheryne began fighting each other while Evelyn taunted me and I lost control of my temper and attacked her."

"What'd she say?" Rose and Jasper asked at the same time.

"She was hoping that the newborns would kill Edward because his death would torment me," I responded getting riled up, "I didn't get to rearrange her face because William appeared and under his mother's orders he grabbed me and moved us out of there. Missy ended up rescuing me from him and brought me back here where Jasper found me in the meadow.

"William said things to me that made me realize something that I'm having trouble accepting," I closed my eyes and the feeling of betrayal crept in. I let my hand fall from Edward's and wrapped my arms around myself instead.

"And you're going to believe William?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes again and looked at him, "Just answer this question for me, during the last few minutes when they were taking me away, was the shield keeping you frozen gone?"

He looked back at me without saying a word, an unreadable expression crossing his face, but that was more than enough to give me my answer. The shield had been gone and he stayed where he was, granted there was little he could have done, even so he made not one move towards me to let me it would be okay. Maybe he did realize that he didn't want me. I swallowed back tears.

"No, it was there, we all felt it," Esme insisted.

"There's you answer, Edward," I replied to his earlier question in a detached voice. I can't believe William was right. "Why, though?"

"I just couldn't . . ." Edward struggled with words.

I let out a humorless laugh, "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"What's going on?" I heard Alice Carlisle softly.

"Don't turn this around on me," said Edward standing up from his spot next to me, "You're not the one who's been . . ."

I didn't even think about the injuries on my back, and ignored the protests from the other Cullens, as I stood up from the couch and faced him angrily, "Say it!"

"Betrayed, okay," Edward burst out agitated, "I feel betrayed and angry and confused."

"This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me," I said, "I'm finding that I'm a whole different person on top of everything else and it's not like there's a book with detailed instructions on how to deal with it but I'm doing the best I can."

"Well I don't necessarily have your way of seeing things," muttered Edward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to keep calm or else I might strangle him.

"I just think that, scratch that, I don't know what to think right now," he answered, "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you but my feelings are shadowed right now."

His words were a blow to my heart. It sounded like he was trying to push me away.

"Are you trying to say that we should stop this?" I asked unemotionally, "Us?"

"I don't have the slightest clue!" shouted Edward, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to marry William?"

"Is he really not paying attention?" Emmett muttered.

"I was not going to marry him," I replied coolly, "The Council chose him to be my mate _against_ my wishes, Edward, I did not choose him for me. There was nothing I could do about it but swallow my cries. Did you know that when it comes right down to it, I would have given up my duties as an angel than marry him. Unlike for you, I would give everything, you are my soul mate, and none of their rules could keep me from becoming _your_ wife."

By the end I couldn't keep my tears down and began crying openly in front of him. He had to understand that William meant nothing to me. Our arrangement was designed by others and without my consent, I was simply forced to go along with it because it was expected of me. I uncurled my fists and my ring caught a reflection of light sending rainbows in Edward's direction. I touched it lovingly then ran delicate fingers over the necklace he had given me. His earlier words of not knowing what to do melted away. I knew what I was going to do.

"I didn't tell you about the arrangement because I had you," I spoke up again, "I knew if you found out about him you were going to disappear from my life without giving me a chance to explain. You were going to know me as the angel who was trying to save your family and once I was gone both of us would lose our hearts forever."

"I'm stuck between leaving and making sweet love to you, Bella," admitted Edward.

"Don't leave," I pleaded.

"Edward's being an idiot again," Rosalie whispered heatedly in the background.

"Shh, Rose, they need to settle things between them," Alice shushed her.

Edward's eyes fell on the ring, "I'm at a loss as to what to think or say. I need to figure this out before anything else."

"If you really want to end this I won't stop you but if this is about William alone, you have another thing coming Edward Cullen. I am not about to leave."

"Ooh, Bella's mad," whispered Emmett excitedly.

"Yeah and Edward's being a jealous son of a rainbow," Jasper growled.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

Those eyes, sparking with determination and ferocity.

Those lips, twisted into a proud smile.

_My_ mother's engagement ring on _her_ beautiful finger.

_My_ grandmother's necklace on _her_ smooth neck.

I was lost when there really was no reason for me to be so.

I was being stubborn but there was something that kept me from putting this past me. Bella's words were on repeat in my head explaining and defending our relationship while I was the jerk stuck on a stupid reason on why we should stop. I didn't want this to end us; I had asked her to be my wife for Pete's sake. When I told her I was at a loss with my thoughts I wasn't lying. Bella is my life, I love her, and I do want to marry her. Knowing that she was going to marry another man was getting the best of me and like Jasper said, I was freaking jealous. I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever touched her like I had or even stolen a few kisses from her.

The insecurities of my past also resurfaced and taunted me. What if I turned out to be the worst person for her even though I was her soul mate and that William was a better option for her? Bella had eased my fears when I told her of my rebellious past and these doubts coming back were simple echoes. Too many what ifs were breaking me apart. I wanted to yell that while my head was a whirlwind of emotions, I felt like I had betrayed her and the family as well. I felt mad at myself and confused with my actions. I couldn't believe I was giving her the option of walking away and forgetting me. With my silence to her question it was like I was saying that I didn't love her. What kind of person was I being at this moment?

_Are you going to say something, idiot_? Rose's snapping caught my attention.

I focused on Bella who was staring at me and looked behind her to see my family holding their breath. Carlisle was looking disappointed in me and Esme was trying hard to block her thoughts from me. Alice was extremely sad and keeping from pouncing. Jasper and Emmett were both angry. Rosalie was threatening me with a glare but underneath it I found she was scared. Of what I didn't know and the fear in her was growing with each second I remained quiet.

Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Maybe we should end this."

I grew horrified with my response but the damage was done.

"If that's what you wish," Bella whispered. Her eyes glazed over with tears and her body swayed the slightest bit. I reacted unconsciously and steadied her. She looked down and said, "Thank you."

My hand slumped down away from her. Bella stood on her tip toes and placed a butterfly kiss on my cheek before turning around and walking out of the living room. I was frozen in my spot and watched everyone walk out one by one without throwing me a second glance. All except for Rosalie, she stopped and sent me her thoughts.

_You let them win_, she said softly.

I don't know what she meant by that.

What I had wanted to say to Bella was that it had been about William alone, the reason why I was being influenced this way . . .

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I'm almost afraid to ask.**

The next chapter is pretty much already done except for a couple of things to add in.

Just wanted to say again, thank you everyone for reading and for those that review and leave me all those fantastic things that I don't even know what to reply back. :D

Happy holidays.

Until next chapter, 

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


	54. Chapter 52

**Hey guys, here's chapter 52. **

**I would have put it up sooner but I got sick (still am) that being said forgive me if it feels kind of off, I did write most of it while my head was spinning in circles. I knew typing with my eyes closed would come in handy. Anyway, onward with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . **

* * *

**Edward POV**

_She hasn't uttered one cry, or whisper, since the other night_, Alice thought worriedly to herself.

I jumped in my seat at hearing her, a usual occurrence since yesterday, and slumped down again when the familiar prickling pain consumed my body. During the better part of the last day a raging storm had blazed outside and covered the outside with record breaking inches of snow. The house descended with a cold even I felt despite our inability to feel differences in cool temperatures. Esme busied herself with tending to the fire for the first couple of hours until it was back to a warm, comfortable atmosphere for Bella.

Bella.

The thought of my love had my knees quivering and my eyes glazing over with tears that would never fall no matter how much I wanted them to. My mind kept replaying the scene of her giving me one of her love-filled kisses and walking away from me, out of sight. The vision echoed and echoed and just when I thought I had processed it, it taunted me with new strength. More than once I had to keep from screaming in agony and settled for watching Bella through my memory. Of course, this only served to remind me of the jerk I was and to accept the consequences of my actions. Honestly, never have I felt more regret at being a vampire than I did at this moment and the realization of it returned my earlier perceptions of being a monster. I was one. How could I hurt the woman that has given me everything and still claim to love her after the actions I had taken against her?

A true crime, it was.

My punishment would be to suffer alone and even then the sentence would be too light.

As I thought this the stupid little voice in some part of my head plagued me, saying how much in my right I was in feeling the way I am. Another voice, though, said I was overreacting, a likely occurrence when it came to anything having to do with Bella.

But who was more right, that one voice or the voice of eight?

Didn't matter, I was suffering and most importantly _Bella_ was suffering. Of all the things she trusted in me to do without actually asking I held back in. Why, I wasn't sure.

That is how I spent the better part of the afternoon in my room, debating with myself, and letting the thoughts of my family drift by. As night fell, you could only tell by the clock because of the dark clouds outside, my position shifted from my couch to the wall that separated my room from my love's. I sat cross legged on the floor and placed both my hands on the wall as if I could transfer the current of emotions out of me and towards Bella. In return I wanted to know if Bella was alright and what her thoughts were regarding me. Perhaps she still loves me even though I lied to her and told her I wanted to end _us_ which is an impossibility. Our us could never end, not by me or her or anyone else. The bond we had was one that would endure the times, just like Carlisle and Esme's. Emmett and Rosalie's. Jasper and Alice's.

I was fooling myself.

I was being difficult and stubborn to admitting my faults, a hard feat indeed by anyone. In that department Rosalie beat me by just a couple of centimeters.

Now as I listened in to the family my anger and uncertainty washed away to make way for the worry. Their thoughts weren't directed towards me, Rosalie jibbed me a little, but other than that they pondered to themselves. I did not pay attention to them once I came into my room and though I didn't miss much something changed. I searched the thoughts of Carlisle and found him working on medicine files while half of his thoughts were on Bella and what to do to rid her of the physical pain she must be feeling thanks to her wounds. Esme was in his study going over the information we had learned hours ago. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room reciting words of love to one another and at the same time figuring out fun things for the family to do now that all of us were together again. Alice was pacing in her room, her ears trained on whatever movement Bella made, and her mind ready for any vision that might come her way. Jasper was sitting on the bed ready and concentrated if there was any need should any of us, Bella especially, break down.

I found that while I had moved around the room like a restless animal, Bella on the other hand had made not one sound or moved. The only sound coming from her room was her steady breathing and heartbeat. For a brief moment I thought she was asleep but every couple of seconds her heart sped up then dropped down dramatically. It had the whole house nervous to say the least.

_There goes her heart again. What is she doing?_ Alice asked herself concerned, _Nothing, I can't see anything. Okay, Alice, don't panic just stay calm_.

"Ugh, Jasper!" Alice hissed and the sound of her tiny rapid footsteps hitting the floor broke the near silence, "What is she feeling? Is she okay? Tell me, please, I'm loosing my mind!"

"Well, someone's lost it," Emmett muttered, "Glad it wasn't me first."

"Darling, calm down, you're going to give yourself fake gray hairs," responded Jasper, "I've been concentrating on Bella ever since yesterday but I can't feel anything from her, it's like she's put a wall between us and I'm not getting anything."

"Oh for the love of Fendi!" cried Alice, "She's my best friend, dammit, and I'm going in there so don't try to stop me."

I saw through Jasper's thoughts Alice waltzing out of the room with a determined expression on her face. Jasper followed her and stood back as he watched his wife practically kick down the door with her high heeled boots. The door to Bella's room smashed open, and remained unhinged, to reveal Bella sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. I focused on every detail through my brother's thoughts as I had not the courage to see it for myself. My Bella's brown silky hair hung off her shoulders and framed her face. The color of her skin was much too pale and the little color she had gained yesterday vanished. Redish bruises stood out under her eyes. The robe I had dressed her in hung low around her waist letting me see the shirt she was wearing, one of mine. The sight of her in my clothes, a thing I had seen before, flared instincts to an all time high that I had me letting out a low snarl and making dents in the wall.

My eyes changed from golden to onyx in a matter of seconds and it wasn't until Jasper had to come into my room to calm me down did I stop the sounds coming from me. The reaction I had frightened me some what but not because I didn't know why I reacted so. I turned to Jasper.

"She's meditating," I told him.

"That definitely explains the silence coming from her then," Jasper nodded.

"Don't touch her Alice," I warned her, "Remember what she said last time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alice dismissed me from the other room, "Hey, look, she's starting to cry!"

A brief flash through Alice's mind showed me quiet tears rolling down Bella's face one by one and falling into her hair. Alice reached out to touch her and with a cry of surprised was suddenly pushed back a few feet towards the wall. The unexpected commotion caught the attention of the rest of the house. I forget my plan to hide in my room and leaped to my feet.

"How dare you!" Jasper pounced on me in a sudden change of mood and knocked both of us the floor. His face was twisted in anger and determination; his thoughts were blurred and almost impossible for me to read. He punched me in the stomach hard enough that the little air I had was knocked out of me. "I trusted you."

"Jasper, what the hell?" I shouted as he threw another punch in the direction of my face. I dodged it and kicked him away to regain my footing.

No sooner had I planted both feet on the ground that Jasper leaned down to a crouch and snarled at me. I mirrored his actions and waited for him to move first.

_What's going in there_? Esme thought. A second later she appeared in the doorway and scanned the room swiftly. Her eyes swept over mine and Jasper's position. "Explain, both of you."

"It's Jasper- crap."

Jasper moved towards me and because I didn't have the advantage of reading his thoughts I was caught off guard. I was barely able to side step him and push him down to the ground. My knee pinned him to the ground just as a wave of exhaustion hit me full force and caused me to stumble backwards. Esme growled softly, catching my attention, I turned to her and saw her on the ground holding herself up with the door. The powerful waves coming off Jasper were not only affecting me but everyone else as well.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

"Son, what are you doing?" asked Carlisle. Both their voices sounded strained just like Esme looked.

"You lied, Edward!" Jasper yelled ignoring Alice and Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting angry.

"You lied," he repeated.

He was up on his feet and with the exhaustion weighing me down the next thing I knew I was flying through the room. My body crashed through the window and I landed outside on the snow covered ground. The haze that had slowed my mind lifted completely and I took the chance to jump from my spot on the ground to my room through the broken window. I rounded on Jasper with a growl only to have him put up his hands in a surrendering motion, his thoughts were clear again, and they were filled with confusion.

"What happened?" He asked confused looking at the smashed window.

"Alice, are you okay?"

My undead heart thudded in my chest as I heard Bella's voice break through. I froze involuntarily while I let her gentle, sweet voice wash over me. The realization of what had happened not too long ago crashed into me. My state of mind zapped my thoughts and I retreated to my same me without emotions although the only thing I wanted was to go hold Bella in my arms.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Alice cried, "Bella, I thought you had gone into shock or something."

"I'm alright," Bella said, "Don't worry about me, everything's going to be okay."

How I wish I could believe her words.

"Jasper, are _you_ okay?" Esme asked.

I painfully withdrew my attention from Alice and Bella to my brother. He scratched his head unsure of what to say. A somewhat reasonable theory was forming in his head.

"Eh, I came here to calm Edward down when Alice mentioned that Bella started crying and everything went hazy . . ." Jasper trailed off. "I felt like another person was controlling my body and when I gained full control again Edward jumped in from outside."

_I also felt incredible anger coming from Bella just a few seconds before Alice spoke_, he added silently just for me, _It was all I was feeling and it started guiding my actions_.

"Okay, that's it!" Emmett's voice shook the house, "I would like everyone down in the living room right now!"

I searched for Emmett's thoughts but found them blocked as were Rosalie's. The tone with which he had spoken in was one I rarely heard from him. He was irritated and fed up. The rest of the family's thoughts were floating around with questions wondering what Emmett wanted. Esme gave both of us one last long look before heading downstairs, a flash of Alice running by right behind her.

_Did I break your window_? Jasper asked curiously.

I lowered my voice so he would be the only one to hear me, "No, you kind of kicked me out of it. That and you aimed a really good punch at my stomach which did hurt, besides that a couple of other decks."

_Oh, sorry_, he apologized, _although you did deserve it. Just saying_.

We're in accordance there.

We headed down to the living room where Emmett was waiting for us with his arms crossed. That was a sight. A grin was about to break out across my face when Bella's scent invaded my senses in the only way she could ever do. Seeing her with my own eyes was sweet torture since I could not go over to her and my body screamed for her warm touch. The necklace I had given her began taunting me with the way the roaring flames kept reflecting in my direction and the worst was the way her ring simply called to me. She hadn't taken it off. My hopes that maybe she could give me the slightest chance at winning her back after the biggest lies I had told her arose. Our eyes connected and I saw the raw pain in them. The hope dimmed though when she looked away and rested her gaze on the floor.

Bella didn't want me back after all.

Fine.

That stung and hurt like never before. I had brought it unto myself and now I had to endure it. How to do it without wanting to end my life?

"Now that you're all here, I have something to say," Emmett started speaking, "I'm tired of seeing all the sad faces and yes that includes mine so I have decided, with Rose's help, that we will do a fun family activity."

"What did you have in mind?" Carlisle asked surprised with Emmett's request. Even I wasn't expecting that one.

"I say we Karaoke again!" Emmett burst out excitedly, his eyes shining happily for the first time.

"But, wasn't it enough last tim-"

Emmett cut Jasper off, "That or you can all sit around and listen to Rose and I-"

"Karaoke it is." Everyone's faces brightened.

About an hour later Alice and Emmett had miraculously set up a mini stage in the living room, setting the couches out of the way, and arranging a couple of other things. Esme suggested we change into "comfortable" clothing which gave Alice the idea that we should dress in our pajamas. Surprisingly nobody argued with her and we all changed quickly. All the while I was trying to think of a way to get out of this. Once we gathered together again, I sat at the back, Alice was holding a bag that apparently had our names inside and she would draw one.

"Alright, let's see who goes first," chirped Alice coming into her usual joyful self once more.

"Alice wait," Bella spoke up.

"Don't try to get out of this," Alice warned her.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm not. May I go first?"

The question caught Alice by surprise but she recovered quickly and let out a squeal of delight. Instead of Bella heading to the stage set up she disappeared, throwing us a mysterious smile, and re-appearing a few minutes later with Jasper's guitar. Her actions left me confused and dying to know what she was planning. This time she got up and sat down on a chair she put up there.

"Thought I might do this a little differently," said Bella, "There are a couple of things I need to say and someone needs to listen."

Her gaze turned to me before the house filled with the sound of her strumming the guitar. Bella closed her eyes and a serious expression settled over her face. She wanted me to hear her out. Would I listen?

Yes, I owed her a minimum of that.

"_I've gone for too long _

_Living like I'm not alive _

_So I'm going to start over tonight _

_Beginning with you and I _

_When this memory fades _

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced _

_With chances taken, hope embraced _

_And have I told you?_"

I gasped softly when she began singing. Her voice rang through my ears and into my head in a delightful chorus. I wanted to shout out that I _was_ listening, with all the attention I could possibly muster.

"_I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle _

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle _

_When it might save you. _

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable _

_We've tied our pain below _

_And no one ever has to know. _

_That inside we're broken _

_I try to patch things up again _

_To count my tears and kill these fears _

_But have I told you, have I?_"

She's . . . not giving up on us.

Her eyes opened and stayed with mine. I could see and feel everything she was trying to tell me. Her emotions were pouring out of her and Bella had no intention to stop them. She was doing this for me and _I_ needed to make things right between us. It was my turn, a turn that I should have played long ago.

"_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes _

_Oh why? _

_We'll get it right this time _

_Let's leave this all behind _

_Oh why? _

_We'll get it right this time _

_It's not faith if you use your eyes _

_Oh why? _

_Now I've gone for too long _

_Living like I'm not alive _

_So I'm going to start over tonight _

_Beginning with you and I. _

_I don't want to run from _

_Anything uncomfortable _

_I just want, no _

_I just need this pain to end right here._"

I will end it, Bella. I promise.

I jumped up from my seat and took two steps forward. My actions caught the attention of the entire family and their thoughts narrowed down to one warning: I better be careful. I knew exactly why that was their warning. As much as I didn't want to lose Bella, they didn't want to lose a beloved sister and daughter.

"_I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle _

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle _

_'Cause it might save you. _

_Yeah, it might save you. _

_Oh, it might save you. _

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes _

_If you use your eyes _

_If you use your eyes . . ."_

I knew that now.

I stopped in front of Bella on the stage and uttered humbly.

"I'm sorry."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

"I know," whispered Bella placing the guitar aside and stepping off the stage.

The tension in the room dissipated as if it had never been there in the first place and we took a fresh breath of air. I kept the excited giggle bubbling in my throat silent and hugged my Jazzy closer watching my brother and Bella stare into each other's eyes without so much as a thought towards us. It was them in this moment and they had a lot to talk about. While we were stuck inside the house because of the slight snowstorm outside I do believe it was possible for us to give Bella and Edward a sense of privacy.

_Please, don't screw this up, Edward_, I begged him silently.

"Come on, Jazz," I patted his hand and got up from my seat, "Karaoke is so over."

"Aw, man," called Emmett pouting.

"Let's go, teddy bear," Rosalie said standing up as well and smiling at Emmett, "You can Karaoke with me."

The five year old pout on his face dissolved quickly and a playful one appeared. They raced upstairs to their rooms most likely and music actually started to come from their room. Weird, I know. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, throwing Edward and Bella a hopeful glance, and heading upstairs too. As soon as I got to our room Jasper settled on the bed with a book and I took a seat right next to him with my laptop. There were some things I'd like to get ahead on, of course assuming they were still going to happen and the fact that I hadn't gotten a vision telling me otherwise gave me the okay. I was greeted with my welcome screen, a picture of the whole family when we had gone to a _picnic_ last month, and then I caught sight of the little calendar on the sidebar.

"I don't believe this!" I almost screeched.

I can't believe I forgot.

"Alice, what is it?" asked Jasper concerned, "Did you have a vision?"

I shook my head sadly, "No, it's something worse."

"What?" He demanded going into panic mode.

"I don't have time to go shopping," I replied miserably. Upon seeing his incredulous expression I turned the laptop towards him and pointed to the calendar, "Just look at that, Jasper. How could I have forgotten that?"

Jasper let out a whoosh of air and ruffled my hair, a thing he knew I hated, "Is that all, my pixie? Darling, it's just a holiday."

"Just a holiday?" I repeated raising my voice, "Whoa there husband of mine. Let us rewind, push play, and press pause. It's Christmas!"

"Yes, I know what it is," he chuckled, "We've had plenty of those before, remember?"

"Oh I remember," I retorted, "The first real Christmas I was with you and if I remember correctly we spent it under the bright stars and the full moon."

"You did love your gift," grinned Jasper.

"Exactly and the second most memorable Christmas was spent with our family after all those years of looking for them," I explained, "Our family was incomplete, Edward was so alone then, but now Bella is part of us. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

His face was blank for a moment before realization filled his eyes. A tender smile crossed his lips, "Sweetheart, are you feeling sentimental?"

"I guess I am," I sighed falling back against my pillows, "We're complete now and even with my visions I never thought that _this_ would be my future."

"I know exactly how you feel, no pun intended." Both of us laughed and he continued, "If someone had told me when I was human that my future consisted of a loving family and amazing wife I would have laughed in their faces, perhaps added in a glare for good measure, and walked away. Now if someone had told me that years after I became a vampire, let's just say all there would be left is a pile of ashes. When I took your hand that day in the diner I knew, I felt, I was going to be okay; no more running away."

"Aw, Jazz," I whispered lovingly.

Even though we were known for our silent exchanges there were times when both of us felt the need to express our feelings out loud. Jasper lay next to me and I automatically curled my body into his until he was practically a blanket over me. I played with his honey colored locks and ran smooth strokes down his cheek with my fingers. In the background I was trying to block out the other sounds coming Emmett and Rosalie's room as well as Carlisle's study so I could enjoy this moment. The hardest ones to block were coming from Edward's room and they were faint whispers mixed in with crying. At one point, love and passion were rolling off Jasper and straight into me. I didn't have a problem with it until it became a bit too much for me to be contained.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked him teasingly.

"Edward and Bella are just emitting wave after wave of it," Jasper responded smiling, "I'd tell them to cool it, in any other occasion, but it seems they are basking in it and I don't have the heart to tell them to stop."

"Well, even though it might be a little late for getting presents we can still decorate the house accordingly," I contemplated, "The twenty-fifth is in two days and we can make it work."

"Of course we can."

*** * ***

"Is it me or does anyone else _not_ feel Edward and Bella's presence?" I asked loudly a couple of hours later.

I had taken notice of the quiet in the house besides the rest of the family's individual activities. At first I thought nothing of it because I was too preoccupied with the very important task ahead I wished to complete but then everything was too silent and that was just unusual. Jasper put aside the book he had resumed reading not an hour ago and concentrated.

"Hmm, that's strange," he said furrowing his brows together in confusion, "I could feel their emotions fifteen minutes ago."

"Not to worry, dear, I'm sure they're fine," Esme reassured me from her spot in the house.

"Okay," I said and leaned back against the headboard.

I nearly screamed in annoyance when the internet page I had been viewing was gone and a little message saying it was unavailable popped up. How was I supposed to get anything done if the net wasn't cooperating? Instead of getting into a potential yelling match with my laptop, which I would do, I simply closed it and pecked Jasper on the cheek before skipping down to the living room to clean up the stage Emmett and I had set up earlier. I finished quickly and went to find Esme to see if she wanted to help me decorate the house a bit. She agreed quite happily and we got to work.

By the time Esme and I were finished downstairs it was like a winter wonderland fairy tale exploded to the extreme . . . it was fabulous. I could almost forget that this was our home and we were living in a castle of sorts instead. The thought was pleasant after all the non-pleasant things that had happened thus far. Satisfied with the result, I gave Esme a hug then went back upstairs to find Rosalie, just because I couldn't go shopping didn't mean I wasn't going to not give my family some sort of present. I'm creativity at its best.

I stopped short as I began hearing Edward's voice more strongly and I picked up his scent. They were in Edward's room again, I wondered where they went. I couldn't help but listen this time around.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Edward in a whisper. Music was trickling out of the closed door like a gentle stream and filling the hallway.

"I'm fine," Bella whispered back, "My back is healing slowly but surely thanks to Carlisle."

"I can't help but saying it again, Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said. I could almost see a frown on his face and the tortured look in his eyes he had perfected, unconsciously, over the decades.

"We talked about this, my love, it's okay," comforted Bella, "I hurt you and I acknowledge that, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hurt you more though," insisted Edward, "I acknowledge _that_ too and don't try to tell me otherwise, Bella."

Bella chuckled, "Okay, okay, we've got the rest of our existence to convince the other that it's alright."

"I very much like the sound of that," Edward murmured, a strange tone entering his voice.

"So do I, my soon-to-be _husband_," giggled Bella lowering her voice at the end.

I heard Edward growl, "Eager are we, my soon-to-be _wife_."

"Yes, so much in fact that we could be married right now without any sort of ceremony," said Bella.

Not on my watch.

"No you will not," I spoke up, "This is going to be done the right way."

"Yes Alice," both Bella and Edward responded.

"No mocking either," I pouted walking away from Edward's room. I heard them laugh and couldn't help but laugh as well. It felt so normal to do so. I gave Edward a last piece of my mind before leaving them alone.

_Thank you, brother_.

The festive mood of Christmas started taking hold of the rest and one by one they came down from their rooms into the living room. I was really proud to see the happy light enter their eyes as they raked the room hungrily and took in all the decorations. The only thing missing was the tree and we were going to send Emmett to go get it. He loves doing it anyway. I pitched the idea to him and his eyes sparkled again like a little kids while nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I go now?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Go before you make a dent on the floor," Esme smiled.

"Yeah," Emmett pumped his fist in the air, "Be right back."

True to his word, Emmett appeared at the front door carrying in a rather large pine tree covered with a layering of glowing white snow. Knowing he'd leave a trail of sorts, I set up a couple of plastic rugs on the carpet for him to walk on. Esme looked on with approval. Carlisle was in charge of setting up the tree, he even made a show of it being a little too heavy as he moved it around the living room to the exact spot Esme wanted it. When he was done I got two boxes that held the decorations and placed them on top of the coffee table.

"Bella, Edward," I called, "Get down here already."

"You can suck faces later, kids," Emmett yelled jokingly.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"We were not sucking faces as you so kindly put it," Bella said coming down the stairs with Edward. They had their arms around each other and the familiar glow I had grown so accustomed to seeing around them was back. It was pretty obvious too and we all saw it.

"Come here, Bella," I tugged her from Edward's arms gently still aware of the wounds on her back.

"I'm not made of glass, pixie," laughed Bella.

"I know but you can't blame me," I told her, "I've got something to show you."

I reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a smaller box wrapped in gift paper. I handed it to Bella and asked her to open it after promising her it wasn't just a present I decided to shop for. She sat down on the edge of the couch next to Edward and tore the wrapping off carefully. Edward and the rest knew the significance of what was inside, they just didn't know exactly what kind of item it was, and for that they gathered around to see. I plopped down to the ground and watched too. The last of the wrapping fell to the floor and a surprised gasp escaped Bella. She lifted the lid on the little box and hesitantly picked up the ornament inside, special made.

It was a crystal apple and it fit perfectly in her hand. The thick strips that made up the apple were a hazy white-grey color. There was the stem and a small leaf hanging gently, loops made petal patterns around it and seven strips ran down until they met another petal pattern at the base. Around the apple hung six different colored crystals - silver, lilac, red, orange, pink, and green - and one blue diamond hanging in the middle. As far as Bella was concerned those crystals and diamonds were fake, if I told her they were real she'd no doubt freak. I looked up to see Bella's reaction and found tears in her eyes.

"Alice . . ." she started.

"It's tradition for each member of the family to be given a special ornament to hang on the tree," I explained before she could refuse it.

"All of us have one, love," Edward said in assurance.

"We sure do," I giggled and proceeded to hand each box to their respective owner.

Edward had picked out a small golden gramophone. He surprised us by picking that instead of a piano. When Emmett asked, Edward simply answered that it reminded him of a childhood memory and put a genuine smile on his face. After he got it I sent it to a special shop to replace the fake diamonds around the edges of the box to real ones.

Rosalie picked out a very pretty glass red rose. She was mum on the meaning behind her ornament but no one pressed the issue except perhaps Emmett who might know the story, he just won't tell us. I was quick to notice that the little figure had no thorns just pointy leafs, and the red of the rose faded from the top to bottom. It suited Rose despite that.

Emmett on the other hand decided to have fun with his pick and chose a bear. Not just any, the little bear was standing up wearing some boots and a red vest with a matching hat. On one hand the bear held a gun, a belt filled with bullets hanging like a sash, and on the other a little sign that read '2nd Amendment: The Right To Arm Bears'. For some reason he really got a kick out of that. I suppose when you think about it it's funny but we just shook our heads at it.

Carlisle had chosen a gold and silver cross although we had tried to get him to choose a little doctor one, he really wouldn't budge on that. The cross was almost three dimensional and it did hang really nicely especially with the designs on it.

Esme chose a little house made of twigs and leafs with a white dove guardian the entrance hole. She said that she was the bird and the house was her nest, meaning she was nurturing us like the mother she is. No one said the contrary because we all knew it was true despite our ages, on the inside we still thought like teenagers.

Jasper was torn between getting something Civil War related or another item of his human days. Finally he got an old world globe table top and showed it to me proudly. I admit that I laughed when I saw it but only because it looked so adorable hanging from his pinky by the string. I asked him why he got it and he simply replied that it was because he was part of history. That did make sense.

My decision was not as hard as I thought it'd be. Granted, Rosalie mentioned that I should get something that commemorated my love for shopping. I agreed on it even though she had been joking. The ornament of my choice was one that had two shoes hanging right next to two bags. It had been fun to look at and I knew that just had to be mine.

"They all fit you guys so well," Bella commented grinning.

"Can we hang them up now?" asked Emmett, "All the other decorations have been placed on it."

"Go ahead but don't knock the tree over," Esme answered.

Now that the tree was all dolled up the Christmas-y feeling lifted in the air and was enhanced by the fresh rain of snowflakes falling outside. I found it hard to believe that a couple of days ago I thought our family was broken beyond repair. Everything wasn't fine and dandy either, I knew that, but just the fact that we were together and _happy_ made me smile like never before.

"If only we could have a couple of . . ." I stopped speaking as the scene before me faded unexpectedly into a vision.

_"Jasper, did you really see that in that vampire's sketchbook?" Rosalie asked. Her face portrayed a look of dread that unsettled me. _

_Tiny pieces of snow were falling on her golden curls just like they were on Jasper's. They were standing outside behind the house, by the door near the kitchen, and laughter rang from inside. _

_"I did," Jasper replied slowly, "Why are you afraid?" _

_"I think, no I know that something bad is going to happen," she responded growing agitated. _

_"How do you know? Has Alice told you of a vision?" asked Jasper. _

_"She hasn't told me anything or had one but I had to make sure," Rosalie said evading Jasper's question partly, "I didn't want to say anything that would alarm our family and as you can feel, I am freaking out." _

_"Tell me, please." _

_"Some incident is going cause Bella to leave us," Rosalie breathed out. _

"What?" My sight returned but the breath in my lungs left me and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"No!" Edward sprung from his seat, relaying the images of my vision before I could block them from him. "No! I will not let that happen!"

I watched frozen as my brother fell to his knees in front of Bella and hid his face in her lap, his shoulders shaking with tearless cries that reverberated throughout the room. He lifted his face a mere moment and uttered.

"I can't loose you, Bella. I can't."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? **

**A lot of interesting reactions from last chapter, I must say, and some of you really left me feeling like the best writer in the world. Hehe. So thank you so much!! **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	55. Chapter 53

**Hey there guys! Here is another update with chapter 53. **

**Forgot to mention that the song in the previous chapter was Miracle by Paramore (the best band ever). **

**Uh, a week left for New Moon, who's excited for that?! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Bella POV**

My lips tingled with the gentle kiss I had placed on Edward's cheek, a good bye kiss. A selfish act on my part, he wanted to put an end on what we had and I wanted one last thing from him.

I walked out of the living room, away from him, and headed straight for my room to seek some refuge because even though this is what Edward wanted it still hurt like hell. The rest where trailing out of the living room silently and I could hear Alice's distinct footsteps catching up to me. I was between closing the door before she could reach me and waiting to hear what she would say. No doubt she'd offer some consolation and a promise to hurt Edward for saying that, I knew that's what they all wanted by the shocked expressions on their faces when he said what he said. Before I could make a decision she touched my arm in a way that I couldn't ignore. I put up an easy front and faced her.

"Bella," she whispered, her face filled with sadness and disbelief, "He doesn't mean that, I believe it. Edward knows you're the light in his life that he's letting walk away."

I know, Alice.

That's what I meant to say but the words wouldn't come out. My throat was dry and every sudden breath of air rushing through my lungs was like fire. Tears were glazing my eyes and they wouldn't fall, my whole body was tired. The thoughts flashing through my mind were becoming too much for me to handle. My heart was breaking in half. The whole reason for my existence was downstairs and he didn't want me. Realization at the situation sunk in and with a painful shock my body trembled ready to crumble. I took a step back away from Alice and cleared my voice.

"Don't bother him about it, please," I said, "Clear your thoughts of me as much as you can so he can be in peace."

"Okay," Jasper whispered coming behind me.

I nodded and entered my room, closing the door behind me with a soft push. With great force I willed a shield to cover my mind and send me into a meditative state. Instead of getting into a proper stance, which I didn't have the strength to, I got under the covers of the bed and curled into a ball. The bad thing was that the smell of him was everywhere I turned. I was glad for that though, that meant I could still feel him near me for a little while longer. The was the last streaming thought I had before falling into a deep state of unconscious sleep.

*** * * **

Everything had been closed off to me with the hope that I would hurt just a little less and it did, for a while. Not long after I had fallen into my form of sleep all thoughts vanished and left me in a sort of numb state but that could only work for so long. I regained conscious, just enough to be able to form coherent thoughts and take a notice to my surroundings despite the meditative state I was in. I couldn't help but think how foreign this position was to me now since I chose to escape in the dream realm most nights with Edward holding me by his side.

Edward.

Even though I was not saying his name out loud, in my head I may as well have, it was like a knife to my soul. Part of me felt foolish for hanging on like this then again another part felt like I should hold on. I mean I've been alive a long time, and I'm still considered a child in the eyes of other angel's, but I haven't been _living_ my life . . . that is until I met Edward and the Cullens. I'm with breath in my lungs and love in my heart because and thanks to them. I owe them a lot . . .

Which is why I'm not letting Edward go that easily with a few simple words!

I jumped from my curled up position and began pacing back and forth. In actuality my body, physically, was still on the bed in the same way I had left it but being in this current state my _spirit_ for lack of better word was allowed freer access to move around. I was undetectable to anyone's senses unless I made it otherwise so. The room was dark and cold and gave me a more controlled environment for me to think in peace without complication. My emotions were well guarded from Jasper so I didn't have to worry about possibly tormenting him in any way. I was distracted momentarily by my worry and almost left the room in my need to check on the family. As much as that would calm me, first I had to sort out myself before trying to help anyone.

I wasn't going to waste my time either going over all the pain of the last few days because that would only block any progress. The problem, well not exactly a problem, was between Edward and I and William if we counted him. If we got down to it, from my point of view, Edward was jealous. No more no less. I would be too, maybe a lot more, if he was the one in my shoes and while he did a couple of things that left me without words I didn't find the anger necessary to blame him. I love him with everything I have and don't have.

Can I forgive him? Of course. Do I want to forgive him? Yes, I do.

Although I asked him if he wanted to end what we have I doubted his answer only because of the way his eyes spoke to me. The emotions written there so plain to see weren't the ones a person would have if they really meant what they say. Edward was conflicted. I backed away to give him some space. Besides all this I still wished for him to tell me face to face what he really thought and not just in a second's decision. Whatever happened after would happen.

_I need to know if you're alright, Bella_!

Edward's sudden voice startled me that I almost tripped and fell towards the wall separating our rooms. That would have been interesting. I regained my footing and approached said wall where I heard him. After a minute of silence I began to think I had imagined the whole thing and then I heard his voice once more.

_I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean it_.

I relished in the sound of Edward's smooth voice before wondering how this was possible. I was pretty sure I wasn't imagining this now, clear as day I heard him speaking. Taking my chances I ran my fingers softly against the wall and felt a warm rush of energy pass through my skin right into me. I gasped at the unexpected reaction and leaned towards the wall to hold me steady as a torrent of emotions washed over me. They were from Edward, that I was certain, and he was right on the other side. He was restless and worried about _me_. I could almost cry out in joy but decided to take it one step at a time. The both of us needed to have a talk first.

I remained next to the wall for a while before making my way over to my body and falling back into myself. While I tried to clear my thoughts to get some rest I discovered how much the bond between the Cullens and I had grown since the last time. That must have been how I heard Edward's thoughts and felt was he was feeling. He was projecting them pretty loudly too.

My musings took an unnatural turn and images flashed before my eyes. Had I been fully conscious I would have screamed at what I saw. Instead I felt my body rise from the bed and assume a cross legged position. I saw a flurry of white wings. Drops of blood splattering across the ground. Darkness. Katheryne. Evelyn. William. Missy. More darkness. Just as quick as it had come my thoughts became my own and a dire need to protect the Cullens arose and the wouldn't go away. I was confused to what it all meant and trying to figure it out was fraying my nerves in a way that made me extremely anxious.

Why couldn't this be clear, dammit?

I was ready to burst with anger and frustration when a smashing sound brought me out of my meditative state. I blinked a couple of times and the first thing I saw was Alice standing in front of my bed swaying uncertainly, her eyes looking tired and glazed.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked about to panic.

She shook her head and stood straight up looking me directly in the eye. I don't know what it is that I saw in her them but something about her expression snapped me back to reality. I was fighting back for them.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she cried almost desperately, "Bella, I thought you had gone into shock or something."

I smiled at her, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me, everything's going to be okay."

"If you ever do that to me again I'm gonna hurt you, dear sis," Alice threatened with a believable glare, it was interrupted though by the wide grin appearing.

"Warning taken into account," I grinned back, "I heard glass breaking."

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about," answered Alice, "I think Jasper was wrestling around with Edward."

"Boys," I chuckled.

"Seriously though, are you okay Bella?" Alice asked wringing her hands nervously.

"I will be," I replied back mysteriously. She raised her eyebrow in question but I simply smiled. I know my silence would drive her crazy.

"Okay, that's it!" Emmett shook the house with his voice, "I would like everyone down in the living room right now!"

He sounded serious and slightly irritated, a thing he rarely was. Alice shrugged her shoulders at me and walked with me downstairs. Her touch gave me comfort and I appreciated it greatly. I stopped Alice and whispered.

"How long was I meditating?"

"Almost two full days," she responded, "Everyone was so dead . . ."

Wow, two days. That's one of the longest times I've ever been in deep mediation, the winner was four days and that had been the day after I helped Carlisle with Esme. I shook my head to rid myself of those worries and concentrated on not falling as a sudden wave of dizziness passed over me. I stumbled for only a second, thankfully Alice was right beside me, and recovered quickly. I looked up and my eyes connected with Edward's. There was pain in them that made me look away, I just couldn't hold his gaze and not because I didn't want to. On the contrary, I wanted to lose myself in the beautiful golden that were his eyes.

I kept my face down the rest of the way to the couch and seated myself. I didn't look up until Emmett began speaking.

"Now that you're all here, I have something to say," he said, "I'm tired of seeing all the sad faces and yes that includes mine so I have decided, with Rose's help, that we will do a fun family activity."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Carlisle. I was curious and a little surprised with Emmett.

His eyes burned with excitement and he burst out, "I say we Karaoke again!"

Perfect. This is exactly the opportunity I need.

"But, wasn't it enough last tim-" Jasper was cut off by Emmett.

"That or you can all sit around and listen to Rose and I-"

"Karaoke it is."

I suppressed the giggle at everyone's faces when Emmett mentioned that. It sounded normal and I needed that right now. Especially since I couldn't hold Edward, not yet at least.

While Alice and Emmett made a fuss about making a mini stage for the activity to be authentic, the rest of us were ordered to change into comfortable clothing. I changed quickly and avoided bumping into Edward just in case. I was a bit frightened with his reaction, if any should surge. It was best to stay away from him until I sorted out a few things first. When we were sitting downstairs again Alice conjured up a bag where she would draw our names.

"Alright, let's see who goes first," Alice chirped living up to her usual self.

I stopped her, "Alice, wait."

"Don't try to get out of this," she warned me.

I laughed knowing she'd say something like that, "No, I'm not. May I go first?"

Alice was clearly surprised with my request but she quickly recovered and let me go. I left them with a smile and walked to the music room to grab Jasper's guitar. Somehow I felt like this was the right thing to do at this moment, besides, the words were already flying around in my head organizing themselves accordingly. I came back and sat down on a chair I brought up with me. Their faces showed confusion and eagerness to know what I was planning.

"Thought I might do this a little different," I told them, "There are a couple of things I need to say and someone needs to listen."

I dropped my fear and looked directly into Edward's eyes. Unwillingly I closed my eyes as the notes I was strumming filled the room and washed over my family with the emotions I was working into it. I didn't have to see Edward to know he was listening to me. I felt the intense gaze on me and that alone reassured was reassuring. The words flowing together were pouring from my lips and my fingers were creating the rhythm and harmony. I believe I might have even heard Edward gasp.

At one point I opened my eyes and let them rest with his. Determination and _love_ clouded his eyes and then I knew he understood. Edward still loved me and that was all I needed. I was finishing when Edward jumped up from his seat like he'd been electrocuted and moved towards me. I managed to catch the warning looks the other Cullens were giving him. One last note was strummed and my love stood in front of me. The words I didn't know I wanted to hear were uttered.

"I'm sorry."

I placed Jasper's guitar to the side and whispered to him stepping off the stage, "I know."

It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breathe again. I stared into Edward's eyes and kept the tears forming in my eyes from brimming over and falling. We kept our stare and silent exchanges were made. A talk was coming both of us were expecting it but nothing could stop me from enjoying this feeling. The world was ours again. Edward interlaced our fingers in the embrace that was so natural and without a word led us to his room. We would be given privacy for as long as we needed it.

I closed the door behind us and immediately noticed shards of glass in a corner of the room. There was no broken window though. I questioned Edward about it.

"Jasper seemed to have channeled some of your emotions and decided to teach me a lesson," he answered lightly, "Doesn't matter, I deserved it."

"I have a question and before we go any further I'd like for you to answer it honestly," I said facing him, "Did you really mean it when you said you didn't want this anymore?"

Edward sighed and rubbed his face in a tired manner. He took my hands in his and answered, "No Bella, that is the last thing I want. I lied and I'm so, so sorry for that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Let's sit," said Edward grabbing a blanket from the closet and wrapping it around us on the couch. "I said those things because I was jealous. Jealous of William and the possibility that maybe he was the better choice despite the situation. Like I've told you before, I'm simply a vampire and he's an angel, royal at that, and the fact that the Council paired him with you made my blood boil."

Jealousy, that was it. He never not loved me. That in itself was comforting.

"And yes, now I know that you never wanted that but you couldn't say otherwise and had to accept it," Edward continued. He pressed his face into my hair and breathed in deeply before speaking again, "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you and I apologize again if I made you believe that. I guess despite my years I still think like a teenager at times and I chose a bad time to do it."

"It's okay," I comforted him, "I'll admit that your words hurt me and left me feeling broken but I understood, to a certain extent, how _you_ were feeling. A normal person would have reacted worse if that kind of bomb had been dropped on them."

"We're not normal people after all," chuckled Edward, "I'm in love with a beautiful angel, forgive me, a _royal_ angel."

I forgot about that.

"Well, we were both bombarded with information," I said leaning into him, "The Council pairing William and I together makes more sense now although from what I know they don't have the knowledge that I'm one. Katheryne did turn out to be a piece of work so her influence over them might have been why they did that. Besides, she still wants her revenge for whatever else my parents did to her and I doubt they actually did anything bad."

"Basically, she's using you," growled Edward, "She wants you to suffer and be with her son, to keep an eye on you then possibly end your life."

What he said made sense.

"Another way you guys saved me," I said, "By coming to protect your - our - family I pushed that compromise off if only for a little while and I don't intend on following through just to please the Elders."

My fingers made their way to Edward's bronze locks and started running circles on his scalp. I smiled when purring began to vibrate through his chest. Without stopping my movements I leaned forward and kissed the lips I've been dying to touch. The purring increased until it became soft growling much to my pleasure.

"Sweet as honey," I giggled, "but more addicting."

"Bella," groaned Edward after I pulled away too quickly.

"Not so fast," I whispered, "There are a couple of things I want to get out of the way, beginning with an apology of my own. Shh, I do need to apologize, Edward. Forgive me for not telling you about William."

"You're forgiven," Edward whispered back, "even though you don't have to say it, love, I'm the one who made a mess of things."

"You said it," I joked trying to alleviate the tension. Edward barely cracked a smile. "Come on, Edward, how are we supposed to move forward if we can't laugh about something. Cheer up, please."

"You make it seem so easy, like you're without a care in the world," sighed Edward, his arms holding me closer.

I blushed, "Well, with you I am."

A most comfortable silence descended upon us as were locked in our embrace, forgetting about all the other problems. Edward would caress my face gently or touch a strand of my hair every few minutes and I would do the same, I wasn't sure of his reason but mine was to assure myself that this wasn't a dream. After a while I started dozing off because of how safe I felt. Edward whispered a few words I didn't quite catch then laid down on the couch and set me on his chest. I folded my arms in front of me, rested my chin on top, and closed my eyes.

"Sleep, my sweet Bella, sleep," he cooed.

I smiled through closed lids and slowly the wooziness faded. I listened to Edward's humming and the storm going on outside. My eyes opened a few minutes later to find him staring intently at me. For some reason I felt compelled to ask another question, one that I was afraid to know the answer to.

"Edward," I broke the silence, "Just one more question."

"Anything."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," responded Edward, "Now more than ever do I want to make you my wife and long-time companion."

"Good," I smiled, "Because I want you to belong to me, in every way so the whole world can see you're mine."

"Getting a little possessive, are we?" teased Edward.

"Oh definitely," I teased back.

"You know, I feared you would take this," he touched the ring on my finger, "off and demand I forget all about you."

"I feared the same thing," I confessed. Finally the tears I held back came loose and fell in droplets on Edward's shirt.

"Let's put this behind us, as you say, and look ahead," suggested Edward, "I don't like to see you crying or in distress."

"Hmm, kiss me."

Edward's smoldering gaze returned at my request and with delicate fingers brought my face down to his. He paused for only a second and then our lips met in the middle. Like many times before I lost all thought and rejoiced in the feeling coursing through my body. It had been too long since we shared a kiss like this and I stopped myself from making it deeper like I wanted to, just in case. Edward on the other hand had a different idea, he pulled me closer and traced the contours of my mouth teasingly. I shivered though when he whispered in my ear words that had me blushing profusely and practically attacked my lips with a fervor, not that I was complaining.

It was a while before we had the strength to part and control ourselves. At the risk of _me_ attacking _him_, I got up and distracted myself with turning on the stereo and selecting CD's. That and I needed to regain my breathing.

"I missed having you so close," Edward spoke right behind me. He enclosed his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. We started swaying in time to the music and created a rhythm of our own.

"Me too," I told him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

I cuddled against him, "I'm fine. My back is healing slowly but surely thanks to Carlisle."

I heard Edward sigh, "I can't help but saying it again, Bella, I'm sorry."

Butterflies danced in my stomach and my heart softened, I hoped some of my strength would flow into him. Edward had such a heavy conscious.

"We talked about this, my love, it's okay," I comforted him, "I hurt you and I acknowledge that, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hurt you more though," he insisted, "I acknowledge _that_ too and don't try to tell me otherwise, Bella."

So stubborn.

I laughed softly in defeat, "Okay, okay, we've got the rest of our existence to convince the other that it's alright."

"I very much like the sound of that," murmured Edward.

"So do I, my soon-to-be _husband_," I giggled lowly.

As expected, Edward growled in response, "Eager are we, my soon-to-be _wife_."

"Yes, so much in fact that we could be married right now without any sort of ceremony," I said seriously.

"No you will not," Alice piped in, "This is going to be done the right way."

"Yes Alice," Edward and I said.

"No mocking either," she chirped.

I couldn't help but laugh at her and neither could Edward.

About an hour later Edward let me know that Alice and Esme had taken it upon themselves to decorate the living room according to the Christmas spirit. I grew excited at the mere thought of it seeing as this would be my first Christmas with the Cullens and it was bound to be interesting. I confessed to Edward that I hadn't had a Christmas in over fifty years to which he made fun of me and promised this would be the start of a long tradition for years to come.

"There's Emmett with the tree," said Edward, "He got an extra large one just for you."

We left the room and began heading downstairs when we heard Alice.

"Bella, Edward," Alice called from the living room, "Get down here already."

It was easy to tell she was impatient.

"You can suck faces later, kids," Emmett yelled.

I laughed at that.

"Emmett!" growled Edward.

"We were not sucking faces as you so kindly put it," I said coming down the stairs with Edward. Wow, it really was Winter Wonderland down here.

Alice jumped in her spot energetically and ran to me.

"Come here, Bella," she smiled and tugged me from Edward's arm with restrained hands.

"I'm not made of glass, pixie."

"I know but can't blame me," Alice said defensively, "I've got something to show you."

She got a small box from one of the two big boxes sitting on the coffee table and handed it to me. It looked suspiciously like a present. I remained quiet and sat down on the edge of the couch before opening it. When the last wrapping was removed I gasped as I saw what was inside. A crystal apple, it fit perfectly in my hand. To be putting it lightly it was beautiful. Although I had the idea that the crystals around the apple were real I passed the thought because then I noticed the colors. All were representing of the colors I had seen around each of the Cullens when I connected our minds together.

Silver for Carlisle.

Lilac for Esme.

Red for Rosalie.

Orange for Emmett.

Pink for Alice.

Green for Jasper.

And the blue diamond in the middle for Edward.

There were tears in my eyes once again. I looked at Alice and was speechless with the gift.

"Alice . . . "

"It's tradition for each member of the family to be given a special ornament to hang on the tree," she explained, sensing that I would refuse it.

Edward then reassured me, "All of us have one, love."

"We sure do," giggled Alice and handed out the same little boxes to the others.

It was amazing to see my family open theirs and handle the ornaments with care, not to mention with shining eyes. Edward had a gramophone, something I hadn't seen in a long time, and showed it to me like a little kid would with a new toy. Rose had a beautiful rose. Emmett a hunting bear; how ironic. Carlisle a golden cross that fitted him perfectly. Esme had a twig house with a dove outside guarding the entrance. Jasper had a world globe and Alice a shoe and bag ornament. They all chose the best ones that represented them in a unique way.

"They all fit you guys so well," I told them with a grin.

"Can we hang them up now?" Emmett asked bouncing up and down, "All the other decorations have been placed on it."

"Go ahead but don't knock the tree over," answered Esme.

The ornaments were put up in their rightful places to complete the tree decorations. My spirits were lifted to match the serene atmosphere. How could I not be happy right now? I wasn't the only one soaking in it, so was Edward.

"If only we could have a couple of . . ." Alice began but trailed off. Her eyes glazed over indicating she was having a vision.

Hopefully she was having a good one but who was I fooling, knowing my luck it wasn't good at all. By the way her expression changed dramatically from happy to pained my own mood plummeted to the ground. I wonder which of my many problems were coming to ruin my life and the Cullens.

"What?" Alice rushed out coming out of her vision. She was on the verge of panicking.

"No!" Edward sprung from his seat startling me, "No! I will not let that happen!"

Edward fell to his knees in front of me and hid his face in my lap. The action reminded me too much of someone coming to a defeat, a terrible one. His shoulders began to shake with barely controlled sobs and tearless cries. They were the only sound around the room. He lifted his face for a moment and uttered to me.

"I can't lose you, Bella. I can't."

I cringed at the pure desperation tone in his voice and gripped him tight feeling dizzy. No one said anything for a while and the near silence was getting to me. I looked up to Alice and begged her to tell me what she saw. Edward tensed but didn't move away. He was trembling with fear, I guessed.

"I saw Jasper and Rosalie talking," Alice began hesitantly, "Rose was asking Jasper if he really saw something in a vampire's, I think Evelyn's, sketchbook."

Rosalie gasped, her eyes widening in shock; she knew what Alice was talking about. Jasper turned to her not looking the least bit confused. He knew too.

"Why Rosalie?" asked Jasper.

"Remember when you told us you saw a drawing of Bella exactly like you found her in Evelyn's book?" Jasper nodded, "Well, I saw one too."

"When?" Both Alice and Jasper asked at the same time.

"It was months ago at school, Evelyn gave it to Bella during lunch and then she gave it to me because I was curious, I didn't trust her," replied Rosalie, "I really didn't give it a second thought but then Jasper said he saw one like it and I began freaking out. I was afraid to say anything."

"Wait, I remember that day," I spoke up, "The drawing was of me, I was standing in a field and had my back turned almost like I was saying goodbye."

"Yeah, that one," said Rosalie, "Some incident is going to cause Bella to leave."

"What are the odds that it's going to be true?" Carlisle asked.

"One was true, right down to the last detail, Carlisle," Jasper reasoned, "What if Evelyn does have an ability and this is it?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think Jasper's right," Rosalie whispered.

"I'm not leaving!" I raised my voice, "You can bet on that."

"We know," Esme said strongly.

I smiled at her and turned my attention to Edward. I leaned down and whispered to him. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm yours forever."

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

"How are you going to get Bella now?" I asked twirling a pencil in my hand trying to distract myself from Katheryne's incessant pacing.

"How do you think?" she snapped stopping her movements for a few seconds.

"Don't snap at me, Katheryne," I warned her dropping the pencil so it made a clatter as it hit the floor.

She turned away and I settled myself back on the couch. It was only me and her in the room, or the Great Hall as they called it here. The windows were tinted to a darker shade and allowed little light to pass through. Katheryne had locked the main doors and proceeded to sit in the center of a grand table. I believed that is where the Council once sat, now they were in prison cells. All except for one; Saianna. I didn't know where she was being kept and frankly I'd rather it remained that way. This business was getting a tad too _sinister_ for my taste and there were many things Katheryne was keeping quiet about. One of them being the real reason why she was after Bella.

Oh yes, I had figured that one out by myself. It wasn't for _my_ benefit but for hers and that really made me angry. She was going for a revenge that didn't even involve Bella at all, it involved just her parents and they were dead. I wasn't going soft but the concept of her destroying a family like that irked me a lot. Who was I kidding, I was trying to do the same thing. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and focused again. With my vampire sense of smell I caught William's scent coming right to this hall probably to talk to his mother.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree . . .

"Your son," I spoke up.

"Ah, good, I want to speak with him alone."

"Whatever you want," I shrugged and stood up, wrapping the dark grey cloak I had been forced to wear around myself. "I'll be around."

"Be on the lookout for Missy," she reminded me, "I know she's around here somewhere."

Katheryne greeted her son and I disappeared from the room swiftly. Missy had disappeared without a trace but Katheryne said she was still here somewhere and she was dangerous to her plan. From my view, Missy had information that threatened Katheryne. Things just keep getting better. With the cloak covering half of my face I was able to move a little freely because although Katheryne had assumed charge strange things were happening. Even she repeated that having vampires in the realm of the angels was unnaturally, especially with vampires like us who had killed so deliberately _and_ didn't regret it.

"Do we really have to wear these things?"

I smelled her before I heard her; Victoria. What was once an inhumanly beautiful face was now turned into a hard, menacing smirk. The recent death of her mate, James, had seriously twisted her mind and she was out for blood. That alone could possibly make her the most expendable, I relayed my views to Katheryne. Out of the three nomads, she was the only one with the real talent. Laurent bailed and ran up North. He wasn't ripped to pieces, he served his purpose.

"Unfortunately, yes, unless you'd like to accessorize," I replied.

"A little bad tempered there," Victoria smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed not in the mood to put up with her.

"Just looking for Katheryne," she answered nonchalantly, "I thought it was time for her to live up to her end of the bargain. Edward Cullen killed my mate and it was partly her fault."

"She's in the hall," I pointed her in the right direction, "but if you're looking for that type of payment you'll be joining your mate sooner than you thought."

"I doubt she can kill me," said Victoria arrogantly.

"Care to find out."

"Listen, child, I am hardly intimidated by you or her," she growled, "We agreed to help her and it is not my fault she cannot accomplish her own pathetic ends. I want to fulfill mine, now."

"Your mate should have been paying more attention instead of getting distracted by an old ego trip," Katheryne spoke up, "Can you wait a couple of more hours or do I have to put you in your place?"

Victoria glared at Katheryne and nodded.

"Good. Perhaps if you can locate Missy I might let you have your fun beforehand."

"What is it about this angel that you are in dire need of?" asked Victoria.

"I'm sure you're aware of the saying, curiosity killed the cat, right?" Katheryne retorted with a question, "There are some pieces of information that should simply stay hidden, whether you happen to stumble across them or not."

I had to admit her response was creepy alright and also confirmed my theories.

"So capturing Missy will keep these secrets in the shadows?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no," was her response, "I want to remind Missy that history repeats itself only too easily."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Hope you liked it. **

**Thank you, thank you, for all the awesome reviews and for those well wishes, they sure made me feel better. Hehehe. **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	56. Chapter 54

**Hey guys, long time no see I know but here's chapter 54! Isn't that awesome? **

**Okay, so there was - and still is - New Moon madness and Thanksgiving holiday I had to get through. Sorry it took so long to update, that and FF was having some problems. **

**On that note, what did you guys think of the movie. Personally, I thought it was fantastic (both times I went to see it) although there was too much Jacob for my liking. For the sake of not rambling on and on I'll just let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

_I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm yours forever_.

Forever.

I kept repeating the words in my head in reassurance, trying to keep it together, as I watched Bella laugh freely like there wasn't a care in the world. Right now I wanted Bella to feel like she didn't have any worries, she should be able to enjoy herself especially at a time like this. It was her first Christmas since she became an angel and we got to make it special for her and us too. The girls managed to distract us from Alice's vision and the discussion afterwards by thinking of ways to make us laugh, they were doing a pretty good job of it. It also helped that Emmett was _in his element_, or so he thought.

Everyone kept their thoughts mellow and calm although I'd occasionally hear a stray thought that made me want to flinch. I should be down on my knees begging my love for forgiveness but I wasn't because Bella wouldn't let me. That woman was too compassionate for her own good. I found it better though knowing that I had the rest of our existence to make up for my stupidity. Existence, that word held new meaning for me and humbled my spirit. Immortality had never sounded so sweet like it did now and to think that I twisted and turned at the mere though of living forever _alone_. A daunting thought in deed for me for so many years. How many people dreamed of this, I should know, and hoped that the world had deeper meaning such as love to rewrite their lives?

_Edward, could you please accompany me to the kitchen_? Esme asked gently excusing herself from the group and waited for me. I nodded and slipped away to follow her.

I watched my mother as patiently as I could, it made me anxious not seeing Bella with my own eyes, gather a few things around the kitchen silently. Her thoughts didn't betray anything either. After a little while Esme sat down on one side of the island and patted the chair next to her for me to sit in. I did so without question knowing she would start talking when she found it appropriate.

_I see it in your eyes that you're happier_, Esme started, _but I want to ask how you're feeling about everything_?

I ducked my head shyly then answered her honestly, "I feel like I should be begging for her forgiveness and praying she doesn't change her mind about me."

Esme patted my hand comfortingly with a smile and said out loud, "There's only so much one person can do in a relationship, Edward, even though they may want to carry the weight of it all. It's not possible and if you see it being done then there's something missing there. You must let the other person choose and allow them to strengthen you, and vice versa."

"I know," I whispered.

"Don't beat yourself over it, I know Bella meant it when she said she would stay by your side because she loves you," said Esme.

"And I love her, so much that it blinds my thoughts apparently," I mumbled.

Esme laughed lightly, "You may be older than me, my son, but I've learned from different experiences that love isn't logical or a thing you can command. That's just a part of love, the way it's suppose to be, in it's natural form and the love Bella gives to you is pure."

"I suddenly feel like a young fool," I sighed, "I can never get it right."

"Where's the beauty in that?" asked Esme, "Besides, you learn from your mistakes and the people that don't are doomed to meaningless moments of life to live."

"Very philosophical," I teased gently.

"Well, I have to read something while Carlisle's at work," Esme laughed again, "I like driving my man wild with a simple thought."

"Okay, okay," I said in surrender before any other thoughts surfaced and made me run for the hills.

"Anyway, I'm really happy for you and Bella," said Esme getting serious once more, "I knew the first time you mentioned her that she was the one for you just like I knew that the first time I couldn't erase Carlisle's eyes from my mind when I met him that day I broke my leg."

I let out a wistful chuckle, "Yes, you've mentioned that before. Carlisle thinks about that day often too."

There was a brief silence between us which was interrupted by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Esme turned to me and thought softly.

_Are you worried about what Rosalie said_?

The mention of it made me tense and ball my hands into fists. I wanted to tell her exactly what I thought about it and how worried it actually made me. Compared to all those years of not feeling anything as I did now the humanity I was sure I lost hung over me. My stomach churned in fear and the crazy what ifs rang through my mind without stop. I didn't want to confess that I was on the verge of having a panic attack and really the only thing that kept me from it was Bella. Instead of lying I answered as truthfully as I let myself do.

"Very," I replied frowning, "It seems like we can never catch a break."

_You're getting there, don't give up Edward, I know this will all be over soon_, said Esme, _Besides I think we have earned our chance with happiness, don't you_?

"Bella certainly seems to think so," she smiled.

"That she does," I agreed.

"Carlisle!" Alice all but yelled catching my attention, "Phone for you!"

"Thirty bucks says it's Helen the receptionist," I heard Emmett say.

"Oh you're on," Jasper took the bet, "but it's Karen the nurse so prepare to lose."

Esme and I rejoined the group taking our previous seats next to our mates. Bella curled her body into mine and rested her head on my chest while she played with my fingers. The contact, and peaceful expression on her face, was enough to banish my other strained concerns.

"It's neither of them so pay up," Alice chirped and stretched out her hands towards them.

"The phone hasn't even rung Alice," Emmett pouted.

Alice held up a finger to keep quiet and as soon as she smiled the phone began ringing. For some reason this made us all laugh in response. Carlisle ran up to his office to answer leaving Emmett and Jasper to take out their wallets and hand Alice her money. The looks on their faces was rather amusing to watch to the rest of us. Rosalie smacked Emmett lightly on the shoulder and reprimanded him for betting, and without consulting with Alice, although she had on the same grin. Esme, Bella, and I barely had the chance to stifle our laughter when Carlisle called for my attention. I turned in the direction of the stairs and caught sight of my father, phone next to his ear and puzzled expression, coming down.

The action alone of seeing him confused alerted me that something wasn't right. I tried like hell to keep the sudden poisonous thoughts from invading my concentration. Seconds later Bella followed my gaze and so did the rest of the family. Carlisle stopped at the bottom of the staircase and muttered something to the unknown caller then spoke.

"It's Eleazar," he said, "He needs to speak with us. Eleazar, you're on speaker."

Carlisle sat down next to Esme and placed the phone on top of the coffee table. We sat up straighter in anxious alertness and waited. There was some crackling on the line from static, I'm guessing, and then Eleazar's voice broke through.

"Pardon the interruption, my friends, I know the last time we met it was on awkward terms," he said chuckling, "There have been some strange, well _out of the ordinary_, things happening up in Alaska that have us concerned."

"What kind of things?" Carlisle asked curious yet worried at the same time.

"I wouldn't know how to explain correctly," sighed Eleazar sounding impossibly tired, "To name a few things, the weather has changed dramatically, and although it may sound crazy it's like nature truly has a mind of it's own. Not only that but there have been unsettling thunderstorms that even have the humans concerned."

"Mother Nature has made her stand," Emmett whispered grinning. "Ow, Rosie, that hurt."

"That she has Emmett," Eleazar chuckled, "What is concerning is that these patterns disappear instantaneously leaving behind a mess and dark, pressing force. We're not the only ones who perceive it, the humans do as well. Kate has even found comments speculating an impending disaster but that's just the humans."

"We haven't seen anything like that here except for the regular snowstorms," Esme said.

"Carmen was the first to notice these anomalies and it wasn't until a nomad passed through here that it was brought to our attention," Eleazar further explained, "I'm confounded with all this which led to this phone call."

"Have any of the humans been hurt in this events?" Bella asked moving away from my embrace.

"Isabella?" Eleazar inquired with a note of surprise, "I thought you were gone."

Bella shared a quizzical look with us, "No, I'm not leaving any time soon. Why are you surprised to hear me?"

"The nomad that came through here knows you and said that you had gone from the Cullen's home," Eleazar answered, "We weren't given more details but Tanya was on the verge of popping in for a visit."

_Of course she was_, Rosalie muttered in her thoughts.

"Who is the nomad vampire?" I asked, well, demanded really.

"His name is Laurent," he replied, "and he's found a mate in Irina, surprisingly."

I growled at the sound of Laurent's name and wasn't the only one. Eleazar asked about our reaction but I couldn't stop the rumbling in my throat. That name brought on unpleasant memories I'd rather not remember, ever, for the rest of my life. I heard Carlisle explain briefly in little detail while we tried to compose ourselves, Bella's soothing touch helped a lot. I closed my eyes and breathed in her unique scent to further assert myself that she was here with me and not going anywhere. Once I composed my emotions, Bella's smiling face was the first and only thing I saw. I returned a small smile and murmured a few tender words of love to her.

"No, Eleazar, we haven't had an exact encounter with him but be wary for the time being," Carlisle was saying when I tuned in again, "The company he traveled with was dangerous and posed a threat to my family."

"I see," Eleazar sighed again, "I believe we must meet again and get this all sorted out. I don't want to have to expel Irina's mate but if he is whom you say then I have to protect _my_ family."

I grew surprised with Bella's next words, "I don't think you have to do that. He left the nomads he was traveling with a couple of months ago and I doubt Laurent communicated with them after that. James is dead and Victoria is long gone from here."

"Yes, Laurent did mention leaving them," said Eleazar, "Thank you that information, Bella. Back to the situation at hand, would you happen to have any possible theories regarding this erratic behavior?"

There was silence although everyone's thoughts were zooming ideas. Of course, the one mind I wanted to hear the most was the one I wasn't allowed into and by the contemplating expression on Bella's face I'd say she was on to something. After what felt like hours when in fact it was only seconds, my love spoke up. She called for our attention and just before she said anything Jasper sent me a quick thought.

_Either Bella's truly afraid of what's happening or she actually knows_, he said.

"I know what's causing this," Bella responded.

"What is it?" Alice asked immediately, "I can't see anything."

"It's the angels," she whispered with so much confidence I froze up. My family displayed expressions of shock and inserted the feeling of dread back into me. If Bella was correct, and she usually was, that meant that trouble was heading our way whether we wanted it to or not. Alice's vision replayed once in my mind just to torment me.

"Are they bringing on the apocalypse?" Emmett was the first to break the tense atmosphere with a joke.

"Emmett, angels don't bring on the apocalypse you know," Bella said rolling her eyes at him, "What I meant was that because the orders of angels are out of balance the effects are more prominent here on Earth. That's why the weather has changed dramatically in Alaska and if it continues then more of these changes are going to occur somewhere else."

"That . . . sucks," Rosalie breathed out.

"So this is bad," Eleazar stated.

"Yeah, it is," winced Bella, "This isn't good. If there was only a way I could find Missy or help out."

A series of 'No's' echoed around the room, mine and Alice's being the loudest. Arguments erupted from every which way drowning out Eleazar on the phone again and Bella's pleas to calm down. The only reason why _I_ wasn't joining them was of the thundering cries both flooding my head and ears, making it near impossible to organize my own thoughts.

"Bella, it's too dangerous," Alice retorted, "Just look at what happened to you."

"We promised to keep you safe," Esme said, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Hell no, not without us little sis," shouted Emmett, "I'm kicking some angel butt with you."

"Quiet," Carlisle raised his voice over the chatter, "Please."

"Are those the Cullens on the phone?" Carmen's voice was heard in the background.

"They're a bit rowdy," Kate joined in, "What's going on?"

"Guys, stop it!" cried Bella.

"Hey, it's Bella," Kate piped in excitedly, "I thought you were gone, angel."

"She's still here, Kate," Eleazar told her, "It seems all of us must meet again to discuss a few things."

"Back to the topic at hand," Bella said, "I know it's dangerous but I have to help somehow if it comes down to it and you all know I would find one way or another."

That was true.

Bella was not going to stand around if there was a chance for her to help. In the situation we were currently in it was inevitable.

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night," I spoke up or this conversation would keep on going, "Eleazar, thank you for letting us know what's going on and if we notice anything else here in Forks, we'll call you."

Carlisle and the rest of the family continued a more quiet conversation with Eleazar. I nudged Bella slightly and both us got up, wished everyone a good night, then went upstairs. I wanted more time alone with my love to talk and to give us privacy because as much as she was trying to hide it I saw her exhausted movements. That and Jasper let me know too. Bella threw our family one last look before throwing her arms around my neck and nuzzling into my chest. Her gesture brought comfort and chased away the stress surrounding us.

_Aw, you guys look so cute!_ Alice squealed once we were out of sight.

I chuckled at her comment. I gave Bella her human moment to get ready meanwhile popping in a CD and lowering the volume to a soothing place. Just as I moved away from the stereo my Bella walked out of the bathroom looking ready for bed in a very tempting ensemble. The articles of clothing were innocent enough consisting of a simple light green shirt and pants but to me they may as well be something else. I shook my head from such thoughts and welcomed her back. She let out a deep, tired sigh while settling into my arms, her head finding a place on my shoulder and one of her long legs over mine. I found such tranquility with our position that I merely threw the covers over the both of us instead of simply wrapping it on only her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice weather changes earlier," Bella murmured a little while later, "I should have."

"You've been so worried about everything else, love, it's okay," I reassured her, "You were hurt and no one expects a quick recovery."

"I know but I still can't shake the feeling that it was my fault," said Bella, "Things just became too complicated . . ."

"You're really worried about Missy, aren't you?" I asked.

Bella looked up into my eyes and the answer was clear there, she nodded.

"It's hard for me to explain," she whispered, a frown forming on her face, "She tried rescuing me when I was in that cell and actually rescued me before Katheryne went too far and killed me. I've known her for many years and she's guided me through a lot of things that I would have been otherwise lost. There was a time when I began to see her as a mother instead of a sister, I stood on my own two feet but she was always there like a parent. Even though she used to chastise me when I stated my thoughts against any decision the Council made that I didn't agree with. Of course, I wasn't the only one to do so but since I was and still am a youngling I wasn't really supposed to speak out. Oh the explosion she got out of me when I learned that I was supposed to marry William, Missy had been so close to chaining me to my bed in order to stop me from making a scene.

"Now that I know my parents were angels, and I was always destined to become one, I do wonder why Missy never told me if she knew that I was not only their daughter but all the history before me. I suppose she does have the right to keep that a secret, seeing as Katheryne has such a hold on Missy regarding that," Bella sighed again, "I just want things to be alright again. All these secrets have caused such a devastation on the angels. I can't live my life with you knowing that any second an angel could possibly come and harm any of you because of me. If anyone can fix this mess it's Missy and I don't want her to do it alone, angels are capable of terrible things if thinking their reasons are justified which could be why Katheryne is doing this."

"That doesn't give her the right to harm you," I told her, "Whatever was done to her by your parents is not reason enough and it never will be."

"You know, I've no idea what my parents actually did to her," wondered Bella, "If I knew so many other things would make sense to me and the only one whom I trust that can give me those answers is Missy. Saianna may be my great grandmother but she didn't know about me, besides them Katheryne knew too. See, how did Saianna _not_ know who I am but Missy and Katheryne do, it's all too confusing."

"Shh, don't worry about it right now," I shushed her gently, "Sleep, my love, sleep."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes, "I will just . . . don't go away, please."

"I won't," I promised her, "Besides, you have to be well rested for your first Christmas tomorrow. I can assure you it will be chaos with us vampires, Emmett is even thinking of placing you on top of the tree as an ornament."

Bella laughed at that, "I'd like to see him try."

"He will but I won't let him," I said, "He'll just have to entertain himself another way."

"Endless possibilities," giggled Bella before letting out a long yawn.

"I keep distracting you from your sleep, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No need to apologize," Bella said falling into a sleepy state quickly. I thought she fell asleep but then she muttered, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," I muttered back placing a kiss on her forehead.

*** * * **

_Edward_, Alice called me faintly.

I ripped my attention away from watching Bella sleep and focused it on my sister. Alice was with Esme and Rosalie downstairs working on something, I couldn't quite tell what. I saw through her eyes the surroundings around her disappear. The familiarity of it had me alert and watching whatever passed through her eyes like a hawk. Jasper felt the change of emotions in his wife and was by her side in less than a second. She was having a vision.

_The sun was in my eyes, blinding me, I couldn't see what was in front of me even with my vampire sight. The fact that I was incapacitated as so didn't bother me at all, there was something telling me I shouldn't worry. I let the rays of sun fall on me and warm my cool, granite-like skin. It was soothing and calm. No troubles were on my mind and the strongest sense of euphoria kept building up in the pit of my stomach. After what seemed like the longest time, the path of light keeping me blind lifted and suddenly I wished time would freeze in it's spot so I could cherish this moment forever. In front of me stood a vision of loveliness and beauty; my Bella. _

_Her brown chocolate orbs were staring deep into my own, shining and glowing like they never have before. Tears danced along the rim of her eyes, threatening to spill over. I noticed how her delicate hands rested on mine and how my mother's ring threw millions of rainbows everywhere. It was then that I saw my skin _not_ glittering, there was only a gentle glowing. I gasped in shock, running through a million possibilities of why this was happening. I could think of none but strangely I wasn't bothered by it. My attention was once again caught by Bella and the way a joyous smile grazed her soft features. A beautiful tiara sat upon her head, the rest of her mahogany colored hair danced in ringlet waves and brushed her shoulders. She moved a step forward to me and the swishing of skirts became music to my ears. _

_Bella was wearing a glorious wedding dress. The likes of which I had never seen before in any decade I had lived through. The dress seemed to have been made by beings outside of this realm . . . by angels if I had to put a name. White lace made up most of the bodice and outlined the edges particularly, the thin lace sleeves hung off the shoulders revealing the porcelain skin of my love so temptingly. Several designs ran along the material with beads sparkling with diamond dust. Going down, the skirt making up the bottom half was of satin and organza creating an enchanting pair. On top of that hung a veil of soft tulle, it gathered on one side of her hip and a freesia flower held it there. Seeing Bella this way was too much for me. The unexplainable feeling bursting inside me was becoming too much, I wanted to weep at the wonder and beauty that was my love, and she was to be my wife. Mine. _

_"I do," she whispered into the air. _

_My lips formed the words automatically but before I could speak them the scene before me changed. No longer could I see Bella, all that was there were a pair of bright green eyes and locks of long auburn hair. I immediately thought of my mother, Elizabeth Masen, and stumbled back. This wasn't possible. My eyes focused involuntarily and the young woman that stood there wasn't my mother. The concerned expression on her face brought on a surge of protectiveness so fierce I let out a growl. _

_"Awake little Bella," the woman said, "Protect her, Edward, only you can."_

I was shattered out of Alice's vision by an incessant shaking, my body jumped in reaction and sought the person shaking me. I looked up to Rosalie staring at me with cautious eyes. For someone reason the growling in my throat increased dramatically until it was loud enough to be heard by human ears rather clearly. Bella stirred next to me and her eyes fluttered open. I leaned over her in a protective manner and _snapped_ at Rosalie when she neared us.

"Edward, what the hell?" she growled back.

"Sorry," I managed to say.

"What's going on?" asked Bella confused.

At her question Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice flooded into the room. Alice filled in the family on what she had just seen while I tried to regain focus. I managed to quiet down but as soon as someone would throw Bella a quick glance I would start up again. The reaction was simply out of my control.

"What I don't get is who was that woman warning Edward?" Alice finished explaining, "I don't know why I saw what I saw but I think this was a heads up, guys something is gonna happen and soon."

"Hold on," Bella spoke up, she moved and I followed closely, "Bright green eyes and auburn hair, that's Angel!"

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I finished speaking a clap of thunder was heard overhead causing me to jump in my spot. Luckily I was in Edward's arms, preventing me from falling off the bed. The little light that was trickling into the dark room from the bathroom began flickering for a few seconds before it went out with a loud pop. My skin broke out in goose bumps and the Cullens started growling, even in the darkness I could see the instinct rising in their eyes, in Edward's most of all. Alice threw Edward a knowing glance of sorts and disappeared from the room. She reappeared seconds later with lit candles and placed a couple of them around the room.

"The power's out," she said, "Bella, why do you think I would have a vision of Angel?"

I racked my brain trying to find an answer and one that would make sense but I couldn't. The last time Angel was mentioned, by Missy, it led to something bad because of the circumstances. I didn't want to acknowledge it, the fear it gave me, I had too much to lose. Alice's vision was proof of that. She saw me on my wedding day, saying 'I do', and Edward standing there with me.

I turned to her and replied, "I don't know."

A tense-like silence gripped us and my imagination ran wild with thoughts and possibilities of what could happen, none of them good. I couldn't help it. In response I sought Edward's presence to chase away my nightmares and I found he was seeking mine too. The fear was also clear in his eyes, I knew how much he'd be affected if any of those things were to come true. His outburst from yesterday rang clear in my mind.

"She looked like my mother," Edward whispered suddenly breaking the silence, he turned to me and buried his face in my hair, "I mistook her for Elizabeth."

"Edward," I whispered his name.

Jasper crouched down in a swift movement, hissing, and faced the glass window. Waves of unknown emotions flashed over me and were gone as quick as they had come, they were from Jasper. "Someone's outside and it's not the werewolves."

Emmett and Carlisle ran forward ready to defend while Esme and Rosalie waited for any signal to be given. Alice hurried over to Jasper and got him out of his crouch. Carlisle held up his hand for us to remain silent and not a second after a crashing sound could be heard outside. Before anyone could move Edward stopped them, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Wait," he muttered, "I think it's Missy, she's outside, someone else is with her."

Edward's words sunk in and I was out of his embrace faster than I thought possible. I barely heard one of the Cullen's call my name as I ran down the stairs, surprisingly and thankfully I didn't trip on my way down. The house was dark but I managed to make my way over to the door without injuring myself. I threw open the door and ignored the cold snow at my feet or the wind stinging against my face, all I cared about was getting to Missy. Granted, my surroundings were blurred because of the snowstorm raging.

"Missy!" I yelled. My voice was drowned out by the screeching of the wind.

"Bella!"

My name was called out from two different directions that I didn't know where to look first. Now that I was outside standing in the cold did I begin to feel the numbing of my body and how difficult it became to breathe. I couldn't even summon enough strength to shout again. A pair of strong, familiar, hands caught me before I tripped and plummeted to the snowy ground. I knew it was Edward. He tucked me into his body, which was shockingly warmer than my current surroundings, and just as he did I saw her. Missy ran out a line of trees and became visible. Her head turned in our direction and was beside me in a matter of seconds although she _wasn't_ alone. A man I didn't recognize was only a few feet behind her, almost like he was shadowing her, protecting her.

"Oh Bella, you're okay," Missy cried and turned to Edward, "Thank you so much."

"Missy, why are you here? What happened to Katheryne?" I questioned panicked yet still relieved she was here, "Hey, you're bleeding."

"Let's get back to the house," Edward spoke swiftly, "We can talk there."

I let Edward carry me back to the house, not that he didn't leave me much choice since he wouldn't let me down. Missy and the mystery man followed behind though I didn't fail to notice their joined hands. I kept my observation to myself. The other Cullens were waiting for us, impatiently, and as soon as they saw me and Edward their faces turned from stressed to more calm. I was let down and the first thing I did was hug Missy tightly. She patted my back gently and assured me she was alright. I took in a much needed deep breath but the salty smell of blood invaded my nose making me close my eyes and my stomach to quiver sickly.

"Carlisle," I called out. He too must have smelled the blood for when I opened my eyes again he was taking out a roll of gauze from his medical bag and asking Missy if he could bandage her up. Always the gentlemen. "How did you get hurt?"

"For the sake of time, it's a mess up there," replied Missy, "Katheryne has really turned into a monster, I can't help but think she was always one. She's let vampires in and even managed to twist the minds of some of the angels into believing what she's doing is right. The good thing is that she hasn't gained control over the Foreseers, that's where some angels are hiding and the rest are either here on Earth laying low or on on-going assignments.

"Two of the vampires at her side in particular have me worried, Katheryne has them looking for me," she explained, "She knows how dangerous I am to her with everything I know and that includes where you are, Bella. There was a brief encounter with one of the vampires, Evelyn, and that's where I got this, she has a powerful ability for a vampire."

"Evelyn did this to you?" I asked seething with anger.

"What's her ability?" asked Emmett, "We know she has one but we aren't sure what it is."

"She can make illusions and project them," Missy answered.

"That explains so much," Rosalie whispered in the background, "She showed us her ability and we didn't even know!"

"Wait, I thought the coming and going of angels was going to be frozen," I told her, "How are you here?"

"A few seconds before it was frozen we managed to slip through," she replied.

"The bad thing is that . . ." the man behind her trailed off and a sly smile appeared on his face. I knew it before I felt it, my body freezing in place, " . . . she's not Missy."

Two things happened at once.

The faces of the people in front of me changed, like a mirage, and turned into ones I recognized. Evelyn and Victoria.

At the same time the front door burst open and two figures I couldn't discern stood there.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? **

**I had to end it here on purpose and you'll see why in the next chapter which I'm hoping to finish by Thursday or Friday. A little note: I'm gonna put up a picture similar to the wedding dress described in Alice's vision if you want to check it out. It is completely gorgeous. :) **

**Thank you, thank you, for reading and all the awesome reviews thus far! **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	57. Chapter 55

**Hey there, here's chapter 55! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the awesome Paramore song . . . or a quote I used in here which I can't remember where I heard it from. :D**

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

_What a shame we all became,  
Such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains, just a tiny spark  
I gave it all my oxygen  
To let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin._

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be our glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all, and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all . . .

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Hello Bella," Evelyn spat.

Quicker than I thought possible, her hand shot out and hit me straight in the chest, sending me across the room and hitting the opposite wall. The impact knocked against my head hard enough to leave me stumped all the while blurs ran around the room, boulders colliding, and raged roars. My mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that Evelyn and Victoria were here and they were out for blood, they did not care about anything else but hurting me however they could. This was the perfect shot for them, there were seven possible targets in this very room that could cause me to break and they knew it.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that wasn't Missy and this mistake was going to cost me.

I blinked rapidly trying to fight away the black spots dancing across my vision in random movements impeding me from seeing anything in front of me. Without hesitation I let my vision take a backseat and brought forth my other senses. Right away I pin pointed the presence of my family, the two vampires, and two _angels_? As soon as I felt their presence I recognized it to be Missy, the real Missy I knew, and she had someone with her, a male. It was a strange, delusional, déjà vu but at least this time I knew it wasn't a ruse. I stood from my spot on the ground and hesitated only a fraction of a second before letting my wings emerge. To say the least I wasn't prepared for the pain that erupted on my back, so similar to the one Katheryne inflicted on me not long ago, or the smell of my blood filling the air. I gasped and my sight snapped back to perfection.

The fighting had stopped and I found nine faces staring at me, all had black eyes and two held that ravenous hunger vampires were known for. Edward and Esme were the first to break through the trance of my blood and took advantage of the still forms of Evelyn and Victoria. Esme ran towards me swiftly while Emmett helped Edward, I wanted to help them but another pair of hands stopped me. I turned and found the male accompanying Missy stopping me. Something in me just wanted to shout at him to let me go but I couldn't.

"Esme, get Bella out of here!" yelled Edward barely avoiding one of Evelyn's swipe at his head.

"Lady Isabella, you must go," the male said urgently, his voice was deep yet surprisingly gentle and even I could hear the worry in his tone. I wanted to question him, demand some answers, although it wasn't the time.

"No," I told him, "I am not leaving, not with them here. I won't let my family get hurt."

He gave me a surprised, disbelieving look and turned in Missy's direction. I turned to her in time to see her throw Evelyn through the front door. Alice appeared next to me and began to drag me towards the kitchen, Esme was closed behind. Of course, I fought but it was useless at this point.

"Come on, Bella. They're after you and I'll be damned if I let them near you," Alice growled.

"Alice, no, you can't expect me to walk away," I confronted her, "I'm helping and that's final."

"No need," she said and pushed me down on one of the chairs around the island. Faster than I could protest she stuck shoes on my bare feet and pulled me up again, "There's only two vampires, we can handle them. Please, Bella, if you get hurt in any way shape or form Edward is not going to be the only one to loose it."

I almost caved in with the pleading eyes she was giving me, that was shattered by the multiple snarls echoing from outside. My feet acted for me and carried me to the kitchen door; I kicked it aside and froze in my spot. There had to be at least ten red-eyed vampires at the front door ready to pounce at the first thing that moved. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were in dangerous half-crouches. Victoria stood in the back grinning maliciously; with those black eyes I could have easily mistaken her for a demon. Edward, Missy, the unknown man, and Evelyn were missing from the room. In the almost near silence I heard fighting outside and knew it was them.

How was I supposed to leave when there was so much danger around the people I loved and it was my fault?

I knew the answer to that one, I couldn't and _wouldn't_. There would be no living with myself if I did.

"Bella," Alice hissed from behind me.

Victoria locked her gaze on me and I watched as her eyes filled with a hate so deep I feared it would burst out of her. She took one step forward, ignoring the mirrored ones from my family. The air became tense and heavy, if I moved I was sure it would feel like walking through water.

"I am going to kill you, Bella," Victoria spoke in a cold, calm voice, "The question is would it hurt you more if I killed your family in front of you or killed you in front of them? Either way I am going to hurt you like you've hurt me, perhaps I'll let dear Edward in on the fun."

My body tensed and I had to keep myself in place to stop from lunging.

"I was ordered to capture you alive, but I don't think that's going to happen," she growled.

The newborn vampires in front of her fell from their stupor and pounced. Their movements were desperate and impulsive, and easily blocked. Alice and Esme stood by my side as best they could in hopes to protect me but I was trying to protect _them_. After only one of the vampires attacked me, the rest went for one of the Cullens; I caught Victoria waiting for me. As soon as my eyes landed on her she jumped on me and we both crashed onto the stairs. The wings on my back were the only thing that kept me from having my back broken. I kept Victoria in my sight while I took small steps up the stairs, I'd get a better chance of beating her on solid ground.

Victoria took in a whiff of air like she was savoring the moment and came at me. Her movements were precise and graceful, cat like almost, with just enough anger to push me back. I managed to deflect most of her advances skillfully and took in silently the rest. More than once she grew close to incapacitating me. She directed a sudden hit to my side I barely had time to move my body though not my wing. I couldn't help but let out a scream of pain at the hit and rammed my shoulder into her stomach using a small shielding force from my other wing. It was enough to send her to the other side of the hall we were fighting in. I stumbled back but stayed on my feet. For some reason I began thinking of the damage being inflicted on the house and how mad Esme was going to be.

Luckily I regained my concentration quickly and refocused on Victoria. She was still standing at the end of the hall and looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Mate for mate," she whispered. I expected her run towards me; instead she turned around and jumped through the window that was right behind her.

My body remained fixed for a few moments before springing into action and running to the broken window. I caught a flash of Victoria's flaming red hair swaying in the chaotic wind then a challenging smirk thrown my way. Our eyes stayed connected for an impossibly long time and the emotions written there made me look away, she let out a maniacal laugh and zoomed around the corner of the house. Her words made a realization in me and I jumped letting out a gasp. I turned on the spot, tripping along the way, and headed down the stairs. I had to get to Edward.

My mind barely registered the snarls, or hissing, bouncing off the walls or even the sheer destruction of the house, all I was focused on was getting to Edward. Victoria had something planned and with the way she was allied with Evelyn and Katheryne I knew it was nothing good. There was no way Victoria was getting a chance to hurt Edward. With my wings protecting my back I lurged forward and pushed aside anything blocking my way to the front door. I hesitated though as I passed a large window due to a large shadow running by. Apparently that was enough time; a second later a hard body collided with mine and knocked us to the floor. I rolled easily and got up facing my attacker, one of the newborn vampires. Anger and adrenaline raced through my veins making me bold in my defense.

The young vampire growled and even her menacing black eyes did nothing to scare me although the scent of my blood fueled the hunger. I copied her growl, mine coming out more powerful, and from the way she sunk into a lower crouch I intimidated her. Both of us sprung at the same time and met in mid air, I was the only who got the breath knocked out. Before either one could get a hit in the familiar face of Carlisle shot between us and knocked the girl away from me straight through the window. He looked behind me, probably to one of the other Cullens, and nodded to someone before turning to me.

"Are you okay, my daughter?" He asked scanning me for injuries.

It was a moment or two when his words sunk in. Carlisle, and Esme, had called me their daughter before but I had never let it get through me like it did now. The weight of it was overwhelming for the most part.

"I'm fine," I replied a little out of breath, "Where's Edward?"

"Outside," answered Carlisle, "Listen, the newborn vampires were a trick. They're not real, not all of them."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, fear beginning to invade my mind.

"They're an illusion meant to trick us," he replied, "they ran outside and drew us out. Edward's outside but I haven't seen him or Missy."

"We have to go!" I said and pulled him with me.

I ignored the cold biting my skin, or the heavy snow blocking my eyesight, and focused all my attention to finding any hint of Edward. There was no one around and that alone served to frighten me. I picked up the presence of Carlisle and Emmett standing behind me, waiting for me to move, because I'm sure they were just as lost. Panic gripped me and a million thoughts raced in my head most telling me to hurry or Edward may get hurt, even one of the other Cullen's as well. I nearly dropped to my knees in tearful sobs when little Alice appeared in front of me suddenly.

"Alice!" I cried relieved.

"The baseball clearing," she shouted and waved us forward before running back into the forest.

Carlisle and Emmett shot forward faster than possible, Emmett scooping me up in his arms, and headed in the direction Alice had gone in. I kept my eyes forward meanwhile I prepared for the mess we might find once we got there. At some point we caught up with Alice, who threw us a simple frantic look, and kept going. That alone frayed my nerves. It wasn't long before Emmett slowed down and I began hearing fighting sounds not too far away indicating that we had arrived. I surveyed the damage and thanked God Edward, along with everyone, was relatively unhurt. There was only Evelyn, Victoria, and four newborns to deal with, somehow that seemed too easy. They wouldn't have shown up here that unprepared.

Without another minute left to spare each of us went to find our respective mates. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were dealing with the newborns; they looked to be more aggressive than usual, while Edward was in a deadly dance with Victoria. Missy and the man I didn't know were fighting against Evelyn. There were more defensive blocks than offensive hits on both sides. My eyes did a quick analyzes of the situation and caught up with Edward. Victoria threw me a satisfied smirk and hissed in my direction then turned to Edward.

"Don't even think about it," Edward hissed in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's end this bore some game now," said Victoria strutting around both Edward and I, we moved in unison to keep her in our sights, "Edward, you give me Bella and Bella I promise I'll send your mate after you in death."

"Go to hell," I snapped at her growing angered.

"I'm already there," she surprised me by saying, "You can relate, can't you, Bella? You lived without your mate for a little while and that alone felt like the world was ending. Imagine how it would feel like to have your mate taken away from you completely."

I know I shouldn't have listened to her but the words struck a cord within me.

"James deserved what he got," retorted Edward.

"Are you a God now?" mocked Victoria, "Deciding who lives and dies. I don't think so."

"I wasn't going to let him kill my sister and my mate," Edward growled.

"As far as you know," roared Victoria and pushed herself from the ground towards Edward.

I jumped in front of him and took on the impact Victoria's body created. It hurt, true, but I wasn't in the mood to be bothered by it. Before Victoria could take an actual swipe at me, Edward twisted me out of the way and landed a kick on her stomach sending her flying through the air until she hit a tree twenty feet away. She seemed unbothered and came at us again becoming relentless and more ruthless than before. I noticed Edward getting most of her attention and away from me, leaving her open and vulnerable to my attacks. Even with the two of us she slithered gracefully through and landed blows too. One of Victoria's hits went right through Edward and collided with the left side of my torso. I fell to my knees in pain and suddenly felt like I was running out of air. Shouts rang around me and slowly the pain began to fade away.

"Breathe, Bella," Jasper's calming voice invaded my hearing. His ability was taking away the hurt and I'd never been more grateful for it.

"No!" I heard Victoria screech.

No sooner had I heard her scream the familiar presence of Edward washed over me and his hands covered my ears. His body covered mine and although he was talking to me I couldn't block out the sounds not far away. Victoria had let out a scream that put me in tears, too much sadness and anguish lay there. I knew what that felt like. At the sound of a metal shriek I placed my own hands over Edward's in hopes that it would stop. When it finally did I stopped my body from trembling and searched for the topaz eyes of my lover. I found Edward staring at me in sorrow.

"Is she dead?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

I momentarily lost my thoughts in shock of the current events happening around me. I couldn't even summon the strength to move, that passed quickly as I began processing again. My eyes opened hesitantly to find Alice on her knees in front of me; her expression was solemn with an underlying hint of joy too. She gave me a hug, or tried to since Edward's arms were still around me as well as my wings, and I returned it grateful for the extra comfort she provided. The same pain I felt before was returning gradually, it felt like there was a throbbing pressure on one side of my rib and lungs. Alice unwound her arms and let go but her body tensed unexpectedly. I was about to ask her about it when I saw the blood on her hands, likely mines, and caught the prominent black ring around her dark golden eyes.

"Alice?" Edward called softly; he pulled me to the side little by little.

"I feel . . . wrong," she responded.

I looked between Edward and Alice, frightened by the sudden change, and found Alice's eyes turned completely black. I let out a small gasp and at the same time the small body of my sister started convulsing. She fell onto her back with a slight thud and pressed her bloodied palms to her head, flinching whimpers escaping her lips. Faster than a blur Jasper appeared next to his wife and gathered her in his arms while trying to stop the shaking. Horrified, I sought out Carlisle to help Alice but found him and Emmett restraining one newborn vampire. Rosalie and Esme were lighting a fire. That was the first time I noticed the snowstorm around us had stopped leaving a blanket of snow on the ground and dark clouds gathered in the sky.

"Bravo," a woman's voice shot out. It was Evelyn.

Missy and the other angel were holding her face down on the ground. A disturbing grin was etched on her face and I felt all my willpower vanish. The next thing I knew I was next to Evelyn and shaking her in anger.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted, "What did you _do_?"

Evelyn merely laughed and had the audacity to clap her hands, "Bravo. You got rid of Victoria, I was afraid I'd have to do it myself."

I gapped at her, wondering how a person could be so crazed. Someone moved me away when the next words out of Evelyn shocked me.

"Don't you want to know why little Alice is trapped in her visions?"

Edward's recognizable growl rang behind me suddenly. I felt an intrusive presence poke at me and by the change in posture of Missy and the man they felt it too.

"Please, allow me."

My blood ran cold at the sound of Katheryne's voice. Every head turned to her voice. On the other side of the snowy field she stood wearing a calm smile and a black ensemble of dress and cloak. Her hair, which had always been in a bun, was down and gave her face an even more menacing edge. She walked forward unhurriedly. Just the sight of her coming closer sent my heart into overdrive, the fear wasn't for me, but for the people I loved dearly around me. The air around Katheryne radiated danger, danger meant to hurt until it broke you. I couldn't look away.

There was a whoosh of air at the base of my neck sending my heart into a near heart attack. A warm hand trailed down my wings and I knew who it was immediately, the nauseous feeling revolving in my stomach was enough to tell me.

"Isabella," William purred. "Ah ah, Edward, you move and Bella here gets hurt."

"How wonderful, we're all together yet again," laughed Katheryne and clasped her hands together, "Only this time will be the last. Now, Missy, if you will."

"Let Bella go first," threatened Missy.

"That's not going to happen," Katheryne said, "now, down to business. I see Victoria has been taken care of, she really did have a talent I valued, no matter, Evelyn fills that spot nicely. I believe I was to explain the psychic's ailment, you see _I'm_ the one causing her blindness and since her ability to see the future is unusually strong her sight is keeping her that way."

Jasper growled and looked ready to attack Katheryne, I'm sure the only thing keeping him from doing so was Alice. William snickered.

"Mother, I think you should explain the reason for our visit," said William.

"Yes, that would be helpful. Missy, Nathan, and Isabella are the main reason why we're here," replied Katheryne, "I've just about had it with you three. Missy, you can take your pick: a binding or death. Nathan, your pick is a bind as I cannot kill a Foreseer and Bella, dear Bella, I'm still deciding what to do with you."

My eyes widened at the news that the man standing with Missy, Nathan, was a Foreseer. An actual Foreseer. What was he doing here? Those angels never left their chambers for any reason they only received visits and the chances of that were slim.

"Why are you doing this?" I burst out frustrated.

"Speak when spoken to, Isabella!" Katheryne barked. William pushed against my knees roughly and sent me tumbling to the ground. The cold and wet of the snow seeped into my pants rapidly and burned my knees. "I'll answer you anyway, as I have told you before your parents committed a wrong against me and I deserve a chance to right that wrong with you."

"Not to mention that your father killed mine," William added harshly.

"What?" I gasped. No, my father would never kill anyone. It's just not possible, I know it.

"That's a lie," Missy shouted, "Is that what you told your son? Tell him the real truth or I will."

"Who is he going to believe, his mother or a traitor?" Katheryne retorted. Her spiteful smile was gone from her face.

"What reason do I have for lying?" Missy continued, "I was there, don't forget that, every word that came out of you was a lie, Renee, Bella, and _Kaleb_ had to pay for it."

"Don't you dare say his name!" Katheryne shrieked loosing the cool posture she had.

"What does my father have to do with any of this?" asked William looking between Missy and his mother, "Mom, what is she saying?"

"William, listen to me, Charlie never killed your father. They were best friends," Missy answered quickly, "Kaleb died not by his hand but on a mission that went wrong, a mission that your mother took part in as well."

"She's lying, William," Katheryne shouted, "How could I possible do that? I loved Kaleb."

"You were jealous of what Charlie and Renee had, the jealousy ate you up inside and everyone else had to pay for it, especially Bella," countered Missy, "Look at your son and tell me that you don't feel guilty."

Katheryne glanced at William, I awaited for remorse of any kind to fill her eyes or any other emotion but none came. She wasn't sorry. Not even looking at her own son.

"I destroyed my best friend's life," she said, "for ruining mine."

"What you did wasn't destroying, it was worse than that, Katheryne," Missy said disgusted, "You killed Charlie, in the gardens, and right after his class was over. I wanted to speak with my teacher and hid behind a statue when you showed up. I saw and heard the exchange. You let the Council believe Renee had planned the murder of Kaleb with Charlie and watched as they sentenced her, cried fake tears when she became a fallen angel, all the while you knew she was pregnant with Bella. You threatened me to keep silent and I obeyed because I was merely a youngling. No, Katheryne, destroying doesn't even come close to it."

No one moved and a stillness filled the air. Missy's words revolved around in my head. Katheryne had set my parents into a trap all because she didn't have her way. I felt my heart breaking. My entire life had been altered irrevocably, Katheryne cost me my life. If I didn't already hate her now I was simply left speechless and with a hurt that would never cease thanks to her.

"Is that true?" William asked breaking the heavy silence. "Did everything she just say is true?"

Katheryne sighed, "Yes."

She admitted it too easily.

"You persuaded the Council to pair Bella and William together, for your convenience," Missy continued further, "You needed to make Bella's life a living hell too, wasn't that right?"

"It's only fair," Katheryne shrugged. "Renee should have never been an angel in the first place. She deserved to be human, to die, and I gave her that."

"We both know Renee is descended from great angels and so was Charlie, their destiny was forged long before you," Missy said, "You kept that away from Bella and from Saianna."

"Wait," Evelyn interrupted, "Katheryne, you said Bella was supposed to be protecting me the night I was bitten and instead of guarding me she left . . ."

"Actually, Evelyn, Isabella was never your angel. That night you died she was with Carlisle and Esme," Missy replied, "She was always supposed to save Esme. Not you."

Evelyn's hatred for me suddenly made sense. Katheryne manipulated her too, made her believe she was my charge and that I left her to die. Edward had once explained to me that human memories are either faded away or not remembered at all, that must have been how Katheryne managed to lie to her. Shape her memories into what she wanted them to be when Evelyn was vulnerable.

"Ah ah, Missy, don't forget to mention that Bella was to be sent on a mission but she interfered and ran off to save that vampire," Katheryne added in, "So I guess those who are to blame would be the vampires."

"They took away my life," Evelyn began chanting. I saw how her eyes glazed over and turned a black color. She wanted to kill my family.

Not going to happen.

Evelyn pushed up from the ground, clearly catching Missy and Nathan off guard, and straight to where Jasper and Alice resided on the ground. I didn't even think twice about it, Evelyn wasn't going to stop, and extended my wings with great force successfully knocking William at least ten feet away from me, and Edward. The Cullens seemed glued to the floor in what had to be shock. I collided with Evelyn before she could reach them and used my wings to confuse her sense of direction. She kicked and scratched blindly though most of her hits I took without complaint. I began to hear movement around me finally and Alice's musical soprano voice. My head snapped in her direction only to find William in front of me and unmoving.

His eyes were wide and a low grunt escaped his mouth. Having him so close to me was disconcerting but the small line of dark red liquid dripping from the corner of his lips chased away that feeling. He swayed on his feet and leaned towards me, the life draining away in his eyes too plainly for me to see. Time seemed to speed up and with a blink he fell to the ground and remained unmoving. Dead. I lifted my stunned gaze and saw Katheryne with her arms raised, pointed towards me. Incredulity crossed her expression and a grief-filled cry sounded. She killed him.

"Look at what you did!" she cried, "You made me kill my son!"

"I didn't," I shook my head ferverantly.

"He jumped in front of you!" Katheryne cried again.

"Bella, behind you!" Someone cried.

I whirled around in time to see a silver knife glinting in the light of the snow and Evelyn plunging it straight into my heart. I didn't even have the chance to scream or make a sound. A strange sensation overtook my senses but I recognized what it was. Poison. Pain burned throughout my body too heavy to block out. This was the end, no going back as the poison took hold of me. Evelyn moved away and let me fall to the ground; my eyes looked straight up to the sky. I saw specks of color - pink, blue, purple - that couldn't have possibly been there, it was like they beckoned me forward. Welcoming me, strangely. My life, my soul, was leaving me; I felt it deep inside but there something calling my name. Someone telling me I couldn't leave, I couldn't die.

My vision started hazing, allowing me to only make out figures standing around me and nothing else, touching my hair. Caressing my face tenderly. I could hardly make out what they were saying, just that they were calling me desperately. Cries filled with pain and sorrow erupted from the figures. They looked like angels which I found ironic. Why couldn't I remember who they were? I know I'm supposed to remember them. In the midst of the coming darkness, a pair of golden eyes I loved found mine and I felt my last breath leave me.

"Forever, Edward."

One lone anguished cry was the last thing I heard ringing through the nothingness; _my beautiful light_.

* * *

**So, let me know what you thought. **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**

Paramore


	58. Chapter 56

**Hey there guys, here's chapter 56! **

**Such strong reactions from last chapter. Believe me I didn't want to kill Bella any more than you wanted to see her dead. Now, bewarned this chapter is sort of . . . different from the others but I hope you guys like it. Uh, I feel like I'm forgetting to mention something important. Oh well, when it comes to me I'll let you guys know. **

**There are like three chapters left for this story if I'm counting right. Dude, that alone made me start crying. Anyway, I'm blabbing. Go on and read. **

**I must go to sleep now before I pass out, that's what I get for staying up til 3 o'clock to bring you guys a chapter . . . I love it! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . details, details, oh and the song from Nickelback. **

* * *

**Savin' Me by Nickelback**

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Forever, Edward."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

I cried out to the wind.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Begged and Prayed.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The world fell to a still note, sight and sound merged together creating a whirlwind inside me. I welcomed it, thrived on the confusion laying there underneath, grateful for freezing my undead heart before it could burst from my chest. Fat load of good that would do at this point. A strange pain-filled numbness was spreading through my body like wild fire, burning with rage as it went, until it spread throughout my entire being. Gasps, tears, roars, words. They meant nothing to me yet they filled my mind intrusively, not even a space alone for my thoughts was left. I tried pushing them away for a second but gave in to the chaos I was feeling. My vision blocked out anything else that wasn't Bella. I gasped for breath, air I didn't need, and the whole world came crashing down on me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Bella.

I unfroze from my spot and made my way over to her, tripping along the way, ignoring the other moving bodies. Her eyes, which had been connected with mine, had closed and an expression of deep pain was etched onto her face. There was a bubble of blood trickling down the edge of her parted red lips. The rosy colored cheeks held a permanent blush while the rest of her skin was loosing color, becoming paler than a vampire's. I reached over and moved a stray brown lock of hair from her forehead. My heart constricted painfully when my eyes swept over the knife inserted straight into her heart, blood was already soaking half her shirt. I touched the knife and carefully pulled it out. Her small torso moved upwards slightly as I did so and I couldn't help but sob in despair. I threw the metal to the side and lifted Bella in my arms. She lay limp in my embrace. Her head hanging off my arm and her eyes closed.

A roar unlike any I had ever uttered erupted from my throat and rang through the field. It was the sound of a true vampire, a monster. I shook Bella gently and cried for her to open her eyes, to make a sound, to breathe. She remained still, still as death.

"Bella, please, please, open your eyes," I begged, trembling with repressed sobs, "Please, you can't leave me, please. I need you, so much, don't leave me."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her heart was slowing down.

"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her," the vampire, Evelyn, began muttering. I tuned her out despite my instinct to get up and rip her to pieces.

"I can't see Bella's future anymore," Alice sobbed, her voice above a whisper.

"Carlisle!" I yelled for my father in desperation.

No. That's not true. She's not, my Bella isn't, she can't be . . . dead.

"I love you. Do you hear me, Bella?" I cried, "I love you and I don't know how to live without you."

_Thump. Thump._

The clock was ticking and the seconds rushed by all too fast. I heard the missing beats of Bella's heart giving way. Damn my vampire hearing. Every sound was echoing in my head, louder than before, and sending me to the edge. I was going to fall, that was inevitable, now. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle kneel down next to me but the expression on his face confirmed my fear. There was nothing we could, nothing _I_ could do, not even bite her. Her body would destroy the venom gradually before the full change could happen.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Carlisle said. I saw the hurt in his eyes and the amount of strength it was taking him not to break down in tears like me.

"No!" I shouted at him, "You're wrong! She won't die!"

I clung to Bella, my lifeline, as the edges of my vision started turning red and little by little I began loosing my humanity. The thing that kept me from slipping into the monster I had been. I clenched my eyes shut and buried my face into the crook of my love's neck desperate to hear her pulse. Her skin was warm, much too warm. I welcomed it. The words I wanted to speak died in my throat one after the other.

_Thump. _

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Another roar erupted from my throat only this one was riddled with sorrow. She was gone. My life, my love, my very soul. Forever gone from me. I didn't know what to do or how to feel, which emotion to feel precisely. My world had crumbled at my feet. There was no picking up the pieces, ever. I cried out loud, not caring anymore, and supplicated to my love although I knew she was . . . dea- gone. In some part of my heart, the place where Bella had taken hold of me, I felt her bond fade slowly. It was like the connection she had made with us was going away; the essence that she had put in us was leaving too. I tried with all my strength to hold on to it because it was probably the only thing I had left of her.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my surroundings stained with a red hue. I retracted and placed Bella on the ground gently aware of the wings on her back. I placed a final kiss on her lips and reigned in my emotions and thoughts. If the world had turned its back on me I would turn my back to it as well. I unwound my arms from around Bella and stood up. The thoughts from the others sounded like faint whispers in my head now, unlike before when they were full-out voices. I paid no heed and turned in the direction of my family. Esme and Alice were holding onto Evelyn while the rest were keeping Katheryne down. Carlisle stood a few feet away from me and looked to be debating whether to move towards me or move to help the others.

I myself wasn't sure what to do, a part of me wanted to light a fire and chuck Evelyn towards it and the other wanted me to take the first flight to Italy. To the renowned Volterra where the Volturi resided in. As the thought passed through my head, a surge of memories attacked my mind.

_"I love you, Bella. So much. To see you hurt or in any kind of pain sends me to my knees. When I saw you on the ground looking like you were asleep, it scared me a lot; there was so much blood on you and pooling on the grass. My mind kept seeing you there, fearing you were never going to wake up, and I nearly lost it right then and there. If you die, love, then I'm right behind you."_

My body shook as Bella's soft voice followed.

_"Ed . . . ward. No." _

_"I am not lying about this, Bella. If you should ever part from this world then all that I'm wanting to live for will be gone and nothing would keep me here because I need you and I am no one without your love." _

"Edward! Don't you dare!" Alice yelled my name breaking me out of the memory. "We already lost Be-" her voice broke there, "a sister, please we don't need to lose a brother too."

"I can't," I whispered although my voice surely carried out anyway.

I can't live without Bella. Can't live without my heart. Without my will. I added that silently trying and failing to push away my emotions before they crippled me.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and my eyes flew open; I didn't even notice I had closed them. I felt hope well up within me only to have it thoroughly squashed when I saw it was only Missy. Her eyes were red, from crying, and an expression similar to the ones of my family. I turned away from her, there was a similarity that reminded me too much of Bella, angel wise. She squeezed my shoulder trying to offer me some comfort then stooped down and touched Bella's forehead. An instinctive, warning growl vibrated from my chest at the action, try as I might I couldn't make it go away. I'm not sure I wanted it to.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," murmured Missy a couple of more tears falling down the side of her face, "Oh Bella."

The male angel, Nathan, walked forward and stopped in front of me. He looked straight at me and placed his hand above his heart before bowing slightly. I grew confused at his action but his vague thoughts revealed nothing, although I got the impression that he paying his respects. He moved away and knelt next to Missy.

"Lady Isabella," he whispered, "This isn't the end, not the way we saw it."

"What do mean?" I asked. There was coldness in my voice that had never been there before.

Nathan tipped his head down at Bella and focused his attention back to me before speaking. "We never foresaw Isabella's death, in any future," he answered calmly.

"Nathan, are you sure?" asked Missy. Nathan nodded, "Then why is she dead?"

Missy lost her composure and began crying, she dropped her head to the ground right next to Bella's hand. My body shuddered and it took all the self control I had left not to copy her. I feared if I began I would never stop again.

Suddenly, a little girl's chiming laugh resonated through the field. An urgent ringing in my memory pestered me, I felt like I should know that laugh, it should be familiar. Yet, I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. Minutes passed quietly, no one made a move, until the laughter started again. A twig snapped further inside the forest in the direction of where Esme and Alice were holding Evelyn. I zeroed in on the sound and stepped backwards in shock at the being stepping out. Everyone else froze in shock as well. A little girl walked forward, peaceful in her step, and let out a giggle. She looked to be about six years old. A simple white dress flowed down to her knees and she was barefoot. Her light brown hair was up in two ponytails, swinging around her head, and a pair of gray, shining eyes was scanning each of us. When her gaze rested one me the identity of the little girl clicked.

"Ally," I gasped out.

The same Ally Jayson that had been murdered in Seattle by a vampire months ago. How was this possible?

"Edward," she giggled. Her very presence radiated innocence and purity, just like any child's.

I must finally be loosing my mind. That was the only explanation I could find or believe.

Little Ally looked away and focused her eyes on Evelyn. Her face changed to one of anger and _forgiveness_? She stopped walking and stared at her, Evelyn in turn seemed to notice her and a frightened scream tore through her throat. Evelyn thrashed violently in Alice and Esme's arms but they didn't budge an inch. Ally stepped closer to her and whispered.

"You killed me," she said, "I forgive you but how could you take me away from my mommy."

"Let go of me!" Evelyn screamed fearfully, "You're not really there. You're not really there."

"Now you killed Bella," Ally continued, and then she twirled around and spoke to Katheryne, "The Lady is coming."

Her words were surrounded in mystery, yet Katheryne understood perfectly by the change of expression on her face. I lacked the energy enough to care at this point and watched Ally walk forward again. This time she stopped next to Bella and laid her small hand above her heart. What happened next brought me to my knees, in both despair and awe. Light radiated off her in a soft glow and slowly Bella, my Bella, appeared like a ghost. She opened her eyes and I was lost in the pain consuming me from the inside. I lost conscious of what was up and what was down, the real from the unreal. My mind was trapping itself in grief.

The air around me swayed alerting me Bella was there, I didn't need to see her to know. I focused on her and couldn't stop the sob that came out when her beautiful brown eyes sought mine. It was her. I kept my hands at my sides in fear that if I would touch her she'd disappear. I needed her. Just when I thought I'd break her voice filled my ears.

"I've waited too long but I'll wait a little more for you," said Bella, her words sounded like the gentle wind, "We will be together again, my love, I'm yours forever after all."

"Bella," was the only thing I could manage to say before my voice cracked.

Bella smiled at me and leaned down to place a butterfly kiss on my lips. She reached out her hand to Ally without wavering her gaze from me and both faded away, leaving a lingering light behind. It was too much for me to handle, physically, emotionally, and mentally. I let myself collapse to the ground next to Bella and ignored the pleading voices of the rest. All I wanted to do was die and stop the crushing pain twisting my heart. I felt breathless and tired. The ache in me returned to its full power and it just hurt and kept on hurting.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do with Evelyn?" I barely heard Jasper in the muffled background.

My head never even lifted off the floor when the sounds indicating her death were over. There was no relief or satisfaction from it like I hoped. None. Instead I felt an ever deeper grief welling up inside because of it and a masochistic side of me welcomed it as so. I let the minutes pass without moving from my spot, that is, until Esme lifted me from the ground and rested me on her lap. She ran her fingers in a soothing motion through my hair. No eloquent or comforting speeches were voiced and for that alone I was grateful.

"Saianna's near," Missy and Nathan muttered further down from us, "She managed to break the lock on her cell door."

"Missy, there's another presence accompanying her too," Nathan added, "Can't you feel it?"

Whatever response Missy gave couldn't be heard over the cracking thunder coming from the sky. As if the heavens mourned a steady cloud of rain started to descend and soaked everything in a matter of seconds. The plitter-platter of rain hitting the ground substituted in for the actual tears I wished I could cry a release of emotion I wanted out in the open instead of raging in me. After this hour I wasn't sure how I was going to live, it at all, with the death of my love and while Alice had a clue as to what I would do I intended to follow through definitively.

"Edward, sweetheart," Esme nudged me gently. I responded by tightening the hold I had on Bella's hand. "Edward, we need you, please I know it hurts. Just stay with us at least until Saianna leaves."

"Cullens. Missy, Nathan."

Esme jumped at the sound of the woman's voice I knew to be Saianna's I stayed the same. Her appearance should have startled me but it made me feel worse, after all Bel- _my love_ was Saianna's great grand-daughter. Saying her name was beginning to get impossible.

"Saianna, something happ-"

Missy was cut off, "Isabella! William!"

There was a sharp intake of breath where Saianna entered my vision. She looked the same since we had last seen her except no cool and collected facade was etched only a face I knew well, one I must surely have been wearing. I resisted the urge I had to growl at her for coming too close, however, I watched her dab at the fresh blood on Bel- _Bella's_ shirt. She rubbed her fingers together and turned her head towards Missy clearly wanting to know what occurred. I unconsciously tuned out the explanation, I didn't need to hear it recounted again.

"William jumped in front of Bella to save her from Katheryne's touch and took the blow but Evelyn is the one that killed her, with that knife there," finished Missy sobbing slightly.

Saianna lifted her fingers and smelled them before making a gagging noise. She wiped her bloody fingers on her clothes.

"Poison," she said, "I can smell it in the blood. It's the poison Dark Angel's use."

I heard Missy and _Carlisle_ gasp.

"I thought any items from the Dark Angels' were kept in undisclosed locations," said Missy, "Katheryne couldn't have possibly acquired some despite all the betrayal she has done, no one except the higher Council members know where it is kept."

All I heard from Katheryne was laughter before replying, "The great members of the Council haven't figured it out yet, I'm surprised and flattered, oh Saianna you ought not to trust your angels so completely especially those born to this _sacred_ life."

Her answer managed to draw me from my position and look to her. She had been lowered to her knees by my family; all whom were livid, and even that didn't seem to bother her.

"Enough," ordered Saianna, gathering a murderous glare on her once gentle features, "Give me one good reason, Katheryne, to not send you to the after life."

_That is one scary look_, Emmett's thoughts managed to pass through.

"Do it," Katheryne answered mockingly, "If you don't your role as Elder will be questioned and if you do, you'll be just like me. Acting out of revenge. As long as I have breath I will never stop and although I've gotten rid of Isabella there is so much more I am capable of."

"Yeah, like killing your own son," Rosalie hissed at her.

"Lady Saianna," Nathan interrupted, "A trial is in order and though the sentence is already known it would be best, other options could very well emerge as to what to do with her. Other Foreseers would be willing to participate if this follows through."

"As long as she pays for what she has done," Missy spat angrily, "Too many lives we owe justice to."

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_.

My eyes closed of their own volition at the mention of my name. A strange sensation gripped me, my breathing increased, and dizziness unknown to a vampire fell over me. Had I been standing up I would have met the ground surely. The other voices talking around me were no longer heard and instead of fighting against it I let it take me. Nothing worse could happen, I thought to myself miserably. The blackness of my lids was comforting to a certain extent and that's when I heard my name being called again.

_Edward_, the woman's voice sang, _See me with the eyes of your soul_.

The voice became familiar creating a desperate hope I didn't want but I ignored that feeling and opened my eyes. Blurry figures were all I could make out except for one, a beautiful woman standing near my Bella. Now I knew why I felt the familiarity, there was a shocking comparison that I had seen before. This was the woman Missy and Bella had been talking about, the one I had mistaken for my mother. Angel.

_Yes_, she said. Her eyes glanced down and took in Bella, _My most precious little angel, for her life to be taken so violently, a true sin it is_. She turned back to me, _and for her to be taken from you is in itself another crime I cannot allow. Speak my name loudly, Edward_.

I did as she said without question. "Angel."

No longer did I see blurry, everything snapped back into focus, though this time Angel was in the same place I had seen her. Determination along with humility shone in her stare, I wanted to bow in respect just looking at her. She was commanding reverence out of our very souls and not in demanding way. Goodness seeped from her. Not one sound was made.

"Katheryne Alaina Isaacs, deep sleep shall be your friend and enemy," Angel whispered, "for it is where your son remains now, free from your malicious hold, put there by you."

Katheryne's eyes closed and her body propelled forward until it hit the ground. My family looked down at her then each person found their way to their mate. The simple gesture reminded me of the love I lost. Carlisle came towards me since Esme was still by my side. Angel sighed sadly before speaking to Saianna.

"Katheryne will be taken care of, Saianna, and I'll speak with the Elders myself," she said, "I know there is a great deal you've been kept in the dark about, starting with your real family but more of that later."

"Of course, Angel," replied Saianna looking a bit confused but thankful.

She turned to Nathan, "I know of your feelings and plead you to act on them." Nathan nodded in response and shot Missy a quick, rapid glance. "The blessing has been given, do not fear. The same is for you Missy."

Missy stayed quiet with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, my great lady," Nathan smiled hesitantly, "I foresaw your arrival but never dreamed I'd have the chance to stand in your presence."

Angel smiled back. "My dear Cullens, there is so much I wish to say to you all but your hearts are heavy with a loss I never wanted you to feel. You see it was by my doing that Bella entered your lives and she was never supposed to leave your family even after all the danger was gone. She was to be a Cullen and Edward's wife, it was written in the stars."

"She's gone," I muttered, speaking for the first time in a while. I flinched as the numbness lifted and my pain returned stronger than ever.

"Edward," Angel cooed in a rather motherly way, "Haven't you learned from Bella, I think you have."

_Love_. She told me through her thoughts.

"That's what got her killed," I told her close to growling.

"That's what will bring her back," smiled Angel. "Watch."

I watched Angel with wide, hopeful eyes as she leaned down whispering words in a language I had never heard of and touched Bella's temples. An electric shock surged through her hand into mine, just like the ones I always felt when I touched her, and the bond I thought had went away pounded in my heart more strongly than before. I was fixed on whatever Angel was doing but as long as it meant getting Bella back I wouldn't object. Please work, I begged, please.

Angel's skin let out a subtle glow, her auburn hair carried with the wind around her shoulders despite the rain making an image of a fiery halo around her head, and light gave off from her eyes. Power radiated from her and the intensity of it made moving almost impossible, none of us could if we wanted to anyway. I held my breath, the pressure was building around us, and just as it did it disappeared. The world literally froze and with a blink of an eye went back to its original state.

_Thump_.

I don't know how, or what happened per se, but a glistening liquid escaped the corner of my eye and fell to the ground. A tear drop. I wiped it away and kissed Bella's hand in happiness. Her heart, the sweet beating of her heart, filled my ears once again. It gained momentum and with it air filled her lungs rapidly. She was alive again. My joy was short lived though as I noticed that her heart wasn't beating strongly as before and she hadn't reacted. Not even a flicker behind closed eyelids. That wasn't normal.

_I've done what I can and now it's up to you to do the rest_, Angel explained, _I brought her back and although her heart is beating it won't last long. Even I don't possess that kind of power_.

"I don't know what do to," I half yelled in panic.

_Bite her_.

"What? No, I can't do that!"

_It's the only way_.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" I told her, "She's an angel, my venom will not work on her."

"She's human, Edward," said Angel, "It's your choice alone."

Before I could answer her, Bella's heart skipped a beat and my instinct controlled me. I headed for her neck and placed a kiss there then sunk my sharp, venom coated teeth into her skin. Blood of the sweetest kind ran down my throat and the fire of my hunger was satiated for the first time. I lost myself in the taste and the gnawing feeling growing in the pit of my stomach made me stop and remember.

Bella.

Bella.

My beautiful Bella.

Sufficient amounts of venom entered her blood. I pulled myself away and allowed the cool wind to clear my senses. The only ones focused on me were Esme and Emmett, the rest on Bella. Angel was nowhere to be seen. Had I imagined her? Surely not.

_Someone wants to see you_, Angel thought to me, _Bella will be okay, thanks to you. Don't panic now, I warned your family this would happen . . . _

Her voice trailed off and the feeling I could only describe as sleep washed over me gradually. I was about to protest when my body swayed unsteadily and tipped to the side. Emmett stopped me from hitting the ground.

_Nighty night, Eddie, see you in the morning_, was the last thing I heard.

A welcoming darkness beckoned me.

*** * * **

"Edward, darling." The sound of my mother's voice woke me from the unexpected oblivion I had fallen into.

Wait, my mother?

"Look Ed, he's coming around," I heard my mother say.

"Come to, son, we have much to talk about and so little time."

That was definitely my father's voice. I opened my eyes hesitantly, not sure if I would like what I saw, and met a cloudless blue sky. That fact had me jumping up and looking for the nearest shade but as I noticed, my skin wasn't sparkling like a million diamonds stuck to me or glowing in the slightest. My attention was taken by a pair sitting on blanket in the green grassy field. They looked exactly as I last remembered them from my human memories. My biological parents. Elizabeth had a gold dress that I remember liking on her because of the jingling beads I used to play with when I was a child. Edward Sr. had on a traditional suit that instead of making him look stricter gave him the appearance of a strong, caring, father. The wide smiles on their faces set something into place in me, like a puzzle finding its correct spot. Elizabeth patted the spot in front of her and I complied.

"How?" I blurted out asking.

"Let's not spoil it, darling, the point is that we're here with you," Elizabeth answered with a joyful laugh.

"It's best to do as the lady says," Edward Sr. smiled.

"Oh Ed, really," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband, "Anyway, what's this about you seeing yourself as a monster for over a hundred years?"

I took a deep breath to try and make sense of this but no answer solved any of my questions. Perhaps I was hallucinating or close to it. I shook my head and focused on my parents, I was glad to see them again.

"I didn't know what else to think, I had become a vampire," I replied honestly, "My hands were stained with human blood."

"So stubborn like you're grandmother," Ed muttered, "That's in the past, though, right?"

"Yes, it is," I nodded thinking of Bella, she convinced me of the same thing.

"A smile like that could only mean one thing, my little Eddie's heart has been tamed by a young woman," teased Elizabeth, "Isabella Swan."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

Elizabeth threw me a mysterious smile, "She's the one who has changed you so."

"I'm proud of you, son," my father said, "Immensely proud."

"Another thing too, Edward, I hope you have been acting like the gentlemen I raised you to be," frowned Elizabeth, "I won't have any of those scandalous manners coming from my son, is that clear?"

I do remember her ability to keep me in place too.

"I'm going to make her my wife," I grinned exceptionally wide.

"Good, since it seems you have already taken her virtue," she added. I choked on air at her statement, "A mother always knows, I would think you'd learned that from Esme, ah lovely woman she is."

"You know Esme?"

"And Carlisle, and the rest of your siblings, not personally mind you," Ed added in, "I remember you asking us for sisters and brothers."

"I remember that," Elizabeth laughed, "You used to get so jealous of your friends, Edward, they had younger siblings and you didn't."

"I missed you," I told them quietly.

"We know," said Elizabeth, "There was no chance to say goodbye but now there is. Before you go I just wanted to let you know what you're connected with Bella more than you know, honey, the note your grandmother left with the necklace is literal. She knew you'd have a special angel guarding you; our connection with them was made generations passed. Angel could be considered one of your distant relatives of long, long ago."

"It's time, Beth," Ed spoke up.

"Oh my, you should be on your way back to Bella," Elizabeth smiled getting up from the ground, "She's in a lot of pain right now but don't hurt yourself over it. We love you Edward and we will always be proud of you no matter what."

"I have more questions!" I shouted to the wind but darkness was already clouding my vision.

"Just be happy." Elizabeth and Edward Sr. replied and that what the last thing I heard.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think about that? I hope it was satisfying enough for this chapter. Any speculations, comments, questions, concerns (I know you have some of those), let me know or I won't know where to point you in the right direction. :) **

**THANK YOU for all the fantastic reviews! Seriously, even those that simply say they love this story and to update soon, and especially those that say they've even got their boss at work hooked too (Deborahlicious that's for you!)! **

**Until next chapter, **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	59. Chapter 57

**Alright, people, here is chapter 57! **

**So sorry it took so long but I didn't think I'd need so much time either. Anywho, without further ado, read onward. **

**I hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas and/or happy holidays. New Year's coming up too so ditto for that as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . . I do own a new New Moon calender for next year. Oh yeah. :)**

* * *

**  
Blush (Only You) by Plumb**

When you look at me I start to blush  
And all that I can say is you and us  
Oh baby I'm so fraid to be in love  
With you, with you . . .

**I wanna be in love with only  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss that's always new  
I wanna be in love with only you  
Just you  
****  
When the stars are falling dark  
Will light the way  
Will hit the ground and fall  
Into the shade  
I'll light the night with fire  
And run away  
With you.**

I wanna be in love with you . . .

**Just you . . .  
I wanna be . . .  
Just you, yeah . . .**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pain.

There was only pain.

And Edward.

His beautiful face the only thing keeping me from begging for someone to end this torture burning through my body. Those golden eyes of Edward, ridden with worry and anguish, haunted me, I left him alone. I felt his hurt and although I wanted to comfort him I couldn't because my body was dying, no other words came out of my mouth. The poison in the knife spread through my system and killed me slowly until I literally heard my heart stop. Light was the next thing I saw and my parents, my actual parents both Renee and Charlie. Glowing angels they were and they embraced me with arms of love. I met my father for the first time and the incredible feeling of being complete struck me, in a different way than when I was with Edward.

I cried and cried in my mother's arms for the loss of my soul mate, every tear I shed and words out of my lips were directed to Edward. My Edward. The probability of him hearing my prayers were slim to none but I never ceased. I wanted him and I didn't want to be dead. Suicide was his plan and only option if I ever died, from what he told me, and I hoped he never went through with it. Knowing him, he would find a way to end his life. That's what I feared. When I could cry anymore Charlie distracted me from my agony by telling me of the time he met Renee. Through my personal hell I listened to his every word, memorizing the tone of his voice, and the easy way a smile seemed to always appear on his face. His eyes sparkled every time he looked to my mother and though he didn't speak out loud I could tell the words of love he professed to her. I learned what actually happened with Katheryne and this whole mess.

Jealousy and hate could so easily make a person lose their rationality no matter how strong morals they had.

Kaleb had to pay for that.

William. Renee. Charlie. And me.

Not to mention, Evelyn.

Charlie had been Kaleb's friend and he knew Kaleb had loved Katheryne but she threw away that love instead of embracing it. One simply mistake from her part caused him his life on a mission. William grew to be the way he was because of his mother and now that I understood I felt sorry for him. It didn't excuse his behavior nonetheless but I got it now. My dad's only crime was to fall in love with my mother and he too was killed. Renee was sentenced to earth as a fallen angel due to a faulty trial with me in her womb and that's how I became human. The angel blood was in my blood from the beginning and my saving that little girl's life was what triggered the change, redeemed me almost, back to the being I was supposed to be.

Though the sorrow of loosing Edward took its toll on my heart and mind, peace resonated throughout my body like thousands of water drops. This must be what everyone feels afterwards, when they've come to terms that no longer will they experience humanity and that awaits will be better, but I've neither accepted this nor wanted to see what was next. I wanted Edward and my family, the people I had grown to love so dearly over the past couple of months. How could I leave them like this?

The question passed through my lips without meaning to. My mother pushed my hair away from my eyes and whispered, "You won't, my little one, they're your family."

"Katheryne is no longer a danger to you or anyone else, Angel has made sure of that," Charlie whispered too.

Although a great pressure had been lifted from my heart at the sound of that news I couldn't find any joy there. I cherished that no more danger would come but I _needed_ him, my body was calling for Edward. I began crying again at the pure need in me and tried stifling my sobbing with the fabric of Renee's dress. For however longer I cried there in the loving embrace of my parents I wasn't aware of and only when I drifted off into a quiet bubble of my own did Charlie speak again.

"Bella, we have to go," he said gently, "We met here so you wouldn't go into the light, it's not your time yet."

"And it won't for a very long, long time," Renee smiled, "Take care my sweet."

"See you later, kiddo," Charlie smiled as well and in the blink of an eye I was alone again.

The warmth of their presence faded slowly and in the silence the pain returned. Stronger than before yet more burning as it spread through my body. It was like fire raging through my system and I didn't understand the intensity of it which was unlike the pain I was feeling. This was different, way different. The burning was starting from my arms and going to the lower half of my body, creeping steadily upwards. I felt like I should know what was happening to me but nothing came to mind. I curled up in a ball in the middle of the nothingness I was in and couldn't help the whimpers coming out of my mouth.

*** * * **

_I'm so sorry, Bella, I just can't let you go._

Edward?

I heard his voice, clear as day, break through the silence and anguish ripping through me. It was as if he were right next to me. The sound of him caressed my soul lovingly and broke me out of my curled up position. He was my light guiding me back to wherever place I was in. Before I could dwell any further in thought I noticed the chilling coldness my back was lying in and how instead of bothering me it was welcomed. All around there was a raging inferno too hot to bare. The oppressive stillness no longer rang either. I wasn't in the place where I had fallen asleep. I couldn't even open my eyes or move any muscle in my body; it was like I was literally frozen.

_You can make it, Angel-Bells._

Emmett. I knew the voice of that lovable teddy bear but how could I be hearing them.

Their voices sounded muffled and somewhat close, just enough to distinguish who they were. Maybe I was relieving memories before I truly died and could no longer identify them. Perhaps this was how one died, whatever the reason I took the sound of their voices into me. They whispered some more and instead fading away their words became stronger and stronger.

_Bella_.

_Bella_.

"Bella."

Edward's voice echoed through my head louder than before, at the same time a current of pain unlaced from the sides of my body and centered on my heart. I let out a scream of agony at the unexpected wave and felt myself convulse violently. I heard a couple of thunderous sobs sound around that were familiar. Another scream made its way out of me while the pain increased around my heart and it wasn't speeding up or slowing down.

"It's almost over, love," whispered Edward, "The pain's going to go away soon."

I wanted to shout at him to end this but all that came out was another scream. My heart beat thundered in my eardrums so loud I fell deaf to every other sound. It took off in acceleration and I thought it was going to explode out of my chest when it stopped suddenly. Silence took its place and the pain that had been ripping through me vanished with it leaving me strangely . . . filled with vitality. Thousands of tiny noises invaded my hearing and a thousand more scents filled my nose. I took in a small breath and was immediately overwhelmed. I ignored the urge to open my eyes in fear of what I would and wouldn't find. It wasn't until a relatively warm hand gripped mine delicately did I react.

"Bella."

My eyes snapped open and I gasped at the sight I was met with. I was lying down in a room I knew to be Edward's and yet everything was so different. My vision, which had already been clear due to my angel abilities, was enhanced although not much but I noticed colors and hues I had no name for. They clung, respectively, to each item graciously and threw around pretty crystalline rays of color I never realized were there. My attention was diverted to the person who was holding on to me. It was Edward but instead of the topaz eyes of his they were red with specks of black and amber in them. The red surprised me and in the next instant I was across the room from him. I hit the wall roughly and the new view of the room made me anxious for some reason. A scuffling noise in the corner caught my gaze and there a few feet behind Edward were the rest of the Cullens.

The first thing I took in was how extraordinarily beautiful they were, I already knew this but looking at them now was like looking at something sacred. I don't remember them ever being this way. My instincts were nudging at me to runaway from them but I pushed those away though a light rumbling was vibrating in my throat. Jasper took a step in my direction and while the crescent bite marks visible made him look threatening I felt drawn to them. I hadn't even noticed I had copied his half crouch and straightened up instantly, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. He wasn't the only one to display an expression of shock and confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked. I jumped at the sound of my own voice, it sounded so musical and unlike how I remembered. "I remember Evelyn and the knife in my heart."

I touched the spot where the knife had plunged straight into my heart and found nothing. The green shirt I had been wearing was no longer on me but a dark blue one. I looked up again and found Edward walking towards me slowly as if he were afraid of _me_. I saw it in his eyes that he expected me to turn away from him, that I didn't understand.

"That was three days ago," he answered.

"Three days ago!" I exclaimed. "Edward, what the he-"

My words cut off as a flaring thirst appeared in my throat. I coughed in response though no relieve came from it. The fact that it wouldn't go away had my emotions shooting in every direction, the main ones irritation and anger. Why wouldn't it go away? An involuntary growl came out of me.

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper moved towards me as well.

"My throat," I croaked out wondering why they didn't get it.

"She needs to go hunting," Carlisle spoke up.

Hunting?

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

"Don't be frightened," said Alice stepping forward. "You're a vampire."

I searched for Edward and saw the truth in his eyes. Shock was all I could feel at the moment. Edward touched me gently, grounding me, and the same electrical current that happened every time we were together hummed between us. My mind reeled at the information. Alice bounced her way over and handed me a mirror, I took it confused and caught my reflection. My skin was pale, paler than it had ever been, and had a slight glow to it. The long mahogany locks settled on my shoulders were thick and shiny and a little wavy. My features were more graceful and feminine, I almost looked beautiful yet the one feature that stunned me was the pair of bright red eyes, _my_ eyes. Vampire eyes.

Edward took the mirror out of my hands and handed it back to Alice then wrapped his now soft arms around me. I leaned in breathing his enhanced scent to calm me down before I hyperventilated. After the shock wore off of me learning I was a vampire I found myself okay with that surprisingly. Or maybe I was just on overload.

"Is that why my throat burns?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry Be-" Edward rushed out then stopped, "What?"

"Is that why my throat burns?" I asked again.

The tension that had been building up suddenly disappeared. Esme and Rosalie smiled while Emmett let out a loud booming laugh and appeared right next to Edward and me. He startled me and before I knew it my foot collided with his chest and he went flying through the air until crashing into the wall. I gasped and watched as he got up from the floor and burst out laughing good naturedly.

"Damn, Bella, I know you missed me but you didn't have to show this much love," joked Emmett.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, Emmett," I apologized backing away.

"That was better than in my vision," giggled Alice while everyone else laughed. She straightened up and a serious expression crossed her face, "Seriously, though, Bella needs to go hunting, she's unnaturally calm but it won't last forever."

"We'll all go, we could use the trip, and then explain to Bella what's happened," Carlisle suggested, "Edward, go on ahead son."

"Come on, love," Edward said guiding me out of the room. I allowed him to drag me away and down the stairs towards the front door. Of course, the entire living room was in such a state one might think World War 3 started in here, nothing was in its place except for the lonesome and untouched Christmas tree in the corner. Glad to know something survived.

Unlike the last time I remembered being outside there was no snowstorm only a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground and gray clouds in the sky. When I turned to look at Edward the trees around us were flying to the sides at an impossible speed. I realized I was running and wasn't being carried; it was my own two feet careening me forward. I had every intention of demanding answers but the irritating thirst made itself known again in my throat. Before I was in danger of lashing out like minutes ago, Edward slowed us to a smooth halt and turned to face me. The sight of him took my breath away, he was simply the most beautiful man, and with my new found eyes he was a vision of perfection.

"I know all this seems hard to understand right now, Bella, but I promise we'll explain it to you and be there supporting every decision you decide to make," he sighed, trying to wave off the sadness in his eyes before I could see it.

I was having none of that. With a small tug I brought him closer to me until our foreheads were touching. The change of temperature made me smile. I placed my hands on his shoulders, careful not to hurt him as I had Emmett, and looked straight into his eyes.

"As long as you're with me, Edward," I told him sincerely, "Every decision from here on out includes all of us together. _I_ know I will never leave, and you?"

"Never, it would kill me," he breathed out pulling me closer, "I just don't want you hating me for the rest of _our_ lives, for what I've done to you and taken you away from. I am selfish when it comes to you, love."

I nodded in response and remained silent for him to continue if he wished. Edward's conscious I knew very well and it must be eating him inside although there was nothing to feel guilty about. Edward didn't let up his hold on me, I had no problem with that, and it wasn't until the distant sound of Emmett's laughter and Alice's squealing did we break apart from our clinging to each other.

"Hey," I nudged him, "Don't be afraid."

I wanted him to know that he needn't be afraid of telling me anything, no matter what it was, because I was his mate and would always be here for him. In the vampire sense, we were equals and I wanted Edward to see that, even if his nineteenth century morals got in the way sometimes. I'm not sure what happened next but I found myself pressed against the snowy ground and kissing Edward in need, small purrs and growls coming from us.

"Ah, my eyes!" Emmett shouted, "Huh, they're not breaking apart. Carlisle make them stop before he has his way with her on the ground in front of us."

Both of us heard him yet my need for Edward's sweet honey kisses was stronger than breaking away. The fact that the whole family was watching us didn't seem to bother me like it would have in any other situation.

"If we don't stop them now, well, we won't be seeing them for a couple of days," Alice chimed in, "actually make that a couple of weeks."

"Jasper, make them stop," said Rosalie.

"I'm trying, okay, but you know when they both set their mind to it . . ." Jasper trailed off, "Alright, got it."

Edward and I broke apart breathing heavily and panting, gasping for breath I no longer needed. We lay on the ground for a couple of more seconds then got up and faced the family. I bowed my head in embarrassment and the familiar heat pooled in my cheeks although surely no blushed showed. The need I had felt moments before was now covered with another need, an impatient hunger waiting to be satisfied. Jasper cringed a little from behind Alice and shot Edward a look, probably communicating mentally. I sought the other members of my family, each portraying excited and gleeful expressions directed at us, they looked ready.

"Sorry about that," I muttered shyly.

"Not to worry, dear, Emmett and Rosalie have desensitized us on that," Esme responded.

"That we have," Emmett and Rosalie grinned widely.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked bringing us back to why we were out here in the first place. I nodded. "Hunting is a natural instinct to a vampire, especially a newborn, so it is fairly easy to give in to those instincts. There are no humans out here only animals and that'll make it easier."

I shifted nervously, "Will you still be on the lookout?"

"Of course, if it will make you feel better," Carlisle replied reassuringly.

"What if I don't know how to?" I asked anxiously thinking of the million what ifs. "What if I can't do it?"

Edward smiled, touching my cheek softly, "You will know. Just close your eyes, let your instincts come forward, and your body will do the rest. I'll be right behind you, protecting you."

My anxiousness evaporated rapidly as I stared into his eyes, trusting the words he spoke, and did as he said. A little hesitantly I allowed my eyes to shut and felt foolish for just a second before my senses rose with hypersensitivity. The sounds of the forest for miles around settled into my hearing and made me feel like I _was_ part of the forest. Little creaking sounds came from inside some of the trees. Two rabbits scurried along then disappeared into their burrow underground. Leaves fell to the ground every time the wind shook the trunks. My hearing deepened and the heart beat from animals around caught my attention. My sense of smell took over then, following a scent that called me above the others. The part of me I was letting take lead motioned me forward and put my other self, Bella, back into my mind.

I was running and focused only on the scent I had caught then on the steady beat of its heart. I stopped as the scent become more potent, my eyes scanning the forest around me, and there behind a tree was the animal I was looking for. Mountain lion. It stood proud with its back to me. The blood I could hear pumping through the mountain lion's veins had my sight hazing with red and an urge to satisfy my burning. I was the predator and this was my prey, no other things to consider, there was just that. The feline finally took notice of me and let out a warning growl to which I returned a strong one of my own. Already being in a crouch, my body acted and pounced on the creature bringing it down to the ground. My hand made its way to the animal's neck and twisted it, ending its life before it felt any pain. My sharp teeth found the most prominent vein and sunk in.

Blood rushed forward and flowed into my mouth then down my throat, extinguishing the flames there. The taste was a little off but I didn't mind so much. Once the flow became less I finished quickly and pushed away the dead animal's body. Guilt nagged me the second I did but I reasoned with myself that it was better than killing a human, hands down. I sighed getting over the guilt before it weighed in heavily and turned my head to the side where I saw everyone staring at me. I felt territorial all of a sudden and growled at them without thinking. I realized what I just did and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"No need to apologize," chuckled Carlisle.

"Look at that, Bella caught a mountain lion and on her first try too!" exclaimed Emmett walking forward, "Atta girl."

Edward smacked him upside the head as he made his way over to me. I curled up to his arms and breathed in his scent, my lips curled up into a smile.

"What about the body?" I asked, "We can't just leave it there."

"No, we bury them so they can decompose in the ground, much more environmental friendly if you think about it," replied Edward showing a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, ever hear of the environmentally conscious vegetarian vamps?" joked Emmett, "That's us!"

"Let's get you fed some more," Edward said, "The others can find another place to hunt."

"Aw man," whined Emmett, "I passed a sleeping bear on the way here."

"Come on, Emmy," laughed Rose.

"See you guys later," waved Alice and disappeared with Jasper behind her.

The rest went in other directions with their mates and left Edward and me alone. Instead of having the chance to attack each other in a flurry of passion, I threw my love a teasing smile and ran to the nearest heartbeat to feed some more. I wanted Edward to chase after me too. The thrill was pumping through me and it became intoxicating, almost too much for me to bare yet I yearned for more of it. Trees skipped by and I soon felt Edward behind me, closing in, giving off a sensual growl in my direction. I threw him one of my own for good measure. I knew it before it happened; Edward wrapped his arms around me and brought us to the ground playfully. We fooled around on the snow when an unfamiliar urge clouded my senses and had me gaining the upper hand in our frolicking. I trapped him underneath me, held his wrists above his head, and adorned him with kisses along his jaw then moving finally to his lips.

We were in our little world where the only thing that mattered was the other and now that I could no longer feel any threat everything looked so much brighter, besides the obvious enhancement of all my senses. Edward returned the favor by making me blush, figuratively speaking of course, with simple words of love. Eventually I got off him and returned to satisfying my thirst, hunting two deer that came in our way and another mountain lion although I shared that one with Edward. That had to be one of the most seductive visions I'd ever seen, watching him hunt was too captivating to put into words. When I felt like I was ready to burst with all the blood swishing around in my stomach I turned to watch Edward hunt.

A few hours later we ran back home happy and content, not to mention extremely full on my part, and walked in the front door to see Carlisle holding a plastic bag while Esme threw stuff in it from the various destroyed pieces around the living room. I wasn't sure which part had me breaking down in a fit of giggles but I did and caught their attention. The scene was so _normal_, which was something I never seemed to have, that I sort of lost it. Thankfully, though, Carlisle and Esme didn't take it the wrong way and smiled in my direction.

"I take it the hunt went well," Carlisle said, trying the bag he carried and opened up another one.

"Shockingly well," replied Edward sliding a knowing glance my way. "It almost seems that the newborn stage is lost on her to which I am grateful beyond words."

"Hey, no talk of this newborn stage until everything is explained to me," I told him, "I'm already lost as it is and all these strange, supercharged, senses aren't helping, not that I mind them."

"We're here!" Alice sang. Her voice carried inside the house from the backyard and then she, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett entered sporting bright golden eyes. "Let the explaining begin."

Edward sat us on the ground seeing as the couches were more or less destroyed in the fight. Everyone else repeated the action and sat down as well. I leaned towards Edward for support as Carlisle began talking.

"Before I begin, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the last thing I remembered. Blurry and faded images were all I was getting. I tried harder but it was almost impossible to discern the moving images in my head, just the thought of not being to remember anything with accuracy sent panic through my system. Before it consumed my body, Jasper flooded me with tranquility and Edward rubbed my back soothingly. I opened my eyes and shook my head at Carlisle instead of saying I couldn't. He understood what I was trying to convey and smiled in sympathy.

"It's okay," he said, "You'll start getting some of your memories back soon, although they'll be faded and jagged I'm afraid. Do you remember the newborns?"

"Yeah, that I do remember, sort of," I answered, "and the clearing, Missy, Nathan, Evelyn, Katheryne, and William too. What happened to them?"

Carlisle exchanged a look with Edward who in turn gave a short nod.

"After Katheryne explained the bit about your parents and Missy clarified how you were supposed to save Esme instead of Evelyn, Evelyn snapped and tried attacking Alice but you stopped her," Edward explained, his eyes started shining with adoration, "Katheryne took the chance that you were distracted and moved to attack _you_. William jumped in front of you and took the blow which killed him."

"So William is dead." I said the words out loud not believing what was coming out of my mouth. He was dead. Of all the times he brought me misery and wished he'd disappear from my life it finally happened. But the way it happened left room for me to feel sorrow on his part. After all he did it to save me, he turned from his mother, and I hoped that in the end he realized how messed up she had been. Perhaps this last act could redeem him because though he gave his life, William still caused me a lot of pain.

"We were too busy paying attention to Katheryne and William that we didn't notice Evelyn until Emmett shouted," continued Edward, his voice trembling, "She stabbed that knife straight into your heart and that . . . that was the . . . the end for me. Carlisle?"

Edward fell silent next to me. I saw only too well the waterfall of emotions racing in his eyes. I felt my throat aching with unshed tears. Edward and I reached for each other's hands at the same time and intertwined them tightly yet meaningful.

"The knife had poison and spread through your body too quickly to do anything," Carlisle took on explaining, "Your heart stopped. The effect your death had on all of us was unlike anything I should ever hope to feel, most of all on Edward, which is understandable of course. What happened after that was - is - too surreal to comprehend, at first."

"I think we saw a ghost," Rosalie spoke up, "and not like those in the movies. The little girl that had been murdered in Seattle, Ally Jayson, stepped out of the forest and she looked like any other human girl."

"She managed to scare Evelyn and Katheryne," added in Emmett grinning.

"She touched you, Bella, and it was like your _soul_ came out of your body. You spoke to Edward and both you and Ally disappeared," continued Carlisle, "We got rid of Evelyn and not long after Missy alerted us that Saianna was close by. When she did come Missy explained everything that had happened."

"Right after that," Edward started talking, "I heard Angel in my head, she talked to me, and then appeared."

I stared at him with wide eyes as no other words came out of my mouth.

"Oh man, Angel kicked ass," Emmett laughed, "You should have seen her Bella, she talked and Katheryne dropped like a moth. Then she put Edward in his place and brought you back from the dead! Dude, that is one cool angel right there!"

"Whoa, hold on right there," I put my hands up, "Angel appeared and brought me back to life?"

"Yes, my love, she brought you back to me," whispered Edward, "only as a human though and I had to make a choice, let you die again or give you my venom. Like I told you before, there was no way I was going to let you go again."

"Thank you," I told him. My eyes conveyed the rest of my words and more than I could possibly say.

"Let's not forget, Eddie got the chance to meet his parents," Alice added in after a moment of silence between our staring.

"Edward you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Esme interrupted.

He waved her off smiling, "No, no, it's fine. Seeing them again was like a dream, we simply talked and this time I had the chance to say goodbye. It used to torment me that I'd never know if they were happy of the life I have but now I don't have to wonder anymore. They know."

* * *

**Edward POV**

Saying it out loud felt good. I'm glad I had the opportunity to share this with my family and with Bella. Oh my beautiful, radiant, Bella. Vampirism has made an impression on her, such a great one that I find it hard to resist the call of her body. I really was trying hard not to kidnap her and head for the nearest island we owned. Wishful thinking.

The worst thoughts were zooming in my head before Bella woke from the transformation; I feared she would hate me for what I'd done to her. Looking into her eyes I know she tells the truth, she is happy and not hating me. I nearly went out of my mind with every single whimper, cry, and scream that tore from Bella's lips during the three days she lay burning. I couldn't help feeling relieved the first time a sound came from her, she gave no indication that the venom was working until that first cry. I stayed by her side minute after agonizing minute and when Esme couldn't watch me wallow in grief anymore she demanded I go get something to change the dark onyx color of my eyes. Of course Bella seeing my eyes red, filled with her blood, wasn't a better option for me either. I spent exactly fifteen minutes away from her and then no one else could move me.

I shook my thoughts from those days and focused back on Bella who had been telling us about meeting _her_ own parents and waking up to the burning sensation coursing through her body, how she didn't understand what it was. Just like I skipped a couple of things from our explanation she did the same thing, I believe I was the only one who noticed her editing there. Carlisle finished by going over some basic details of our vampire life, things I'd mentioned before in passing.

"Any other questions?" asked Carlisle.

"Did Missy and Nathan leave?" Bella asked biting her lip.

"They did," Carlisle answered, "Angel talked with Saianna then took Katheryne with her. Saianna followed her after having a few words with us and making sure you were going to be alright. Missy said she wanted to make sure Katheryne couldn't do any more harm to anyone and Nathan accompanied her. She did say she was coming to see you as soon as you got settled in."

_She doesn't want to make things harder for Bella_, Carlisle informed me with a thought.

"Wow, everything is so overwhelming," Bella laughed a little uneasily, "Oh, does the thirst ever lessen in strength?"

I hugged Bella reassuringly and answered, "It does, with time. I won't lie there will be days when it seems like it won't go away but the thirst does go away."

Jasper coughed unnecessarily and grinned at us, "That _other_ thirst doesn't go away, just to let you know."

Emmett howled with laughter and like a domino effect the rest joined in. Had I been human I would have certainly blushed at Jasper's implication, instead I turned to my love and shrugged in apology for them. Bella looked away embarrassed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Seriously Emmett," Alice giggled, "I think they know that, you and Rose are a clear example of that."

"You just had to add that in didn't you, Em." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Alright, kids, leave Edward and Bella alone," Esme shushed Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett while trying to stop laughing herself, "Edward, I think you're wanting some alone time with Bella."

I carried Bella to my room, before we could be further embarrassed, and shut the door behind us. Bella laughed softly in my ear and hopped off my arms, she climbed into the bed. I watched silently before joining her and simply pressed her against me, almost in reassurance that she really was there. There was no heart beat to let me know but there was something else. A part of me would always know how far or how near Bella was.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'll stay," she said.

Her words surprised me, for a moment I panicked, "What do you mean? Did you want to leave?"

"No, silly, of course not," Bella replied turning to face me, "You did say I had the choice and I did tell you I wasn't going anywhere but I know you, my love, and now I'm telling you again. You're stuck with me for eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other away."

For the better part of the rest of the afternoon we lay on the bed holding onto each other, occasionally kissing, whispering words of love, and just enjoying the other one. My mind was still in the process of taking everything in and accepting it, plus there were other things Bella and I needed to discuss to get out of the way. Those conversations weren't for today; however, today was for resting. After a while of laying in silence, Bella called my name again.

"I feel strange," she replied when I answered her, "and not I'm-thirsty-strange."

"Describe it," I encouraged her.

"I feel . . . sleepy," Bella said, "Can't you feel it?"

As if her words were a trigger, my body began to feel sluggish and tired. The soft covers underneath me felt like heaven. This truly was an indescribable feeling and I found no wall of resistance coming from me. I knew it was impossible to sleep for my kind yet that's exactly what was happening. I closed my eyes, going along with it, and heard Bella shift next to me. She touched my face gingerly then placed her face in the crook of my neck.

"I think this is my gift to you," whispered Bella, "I have something telling me this is right. I know it in my heart."

"Bella," I mumbled through the haze, pouring my adoration and love into her name. My arms tightened around her securely and made sure she stayed as my lifeline.

And, for the first time in almost a century, I fell asleep and dreamed.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Any questions, comments, concerns. **

**No, this isn't the last chapter! Speaking of that, important question: Would you like the last two chapters combined? They consist of the *coughweddingcough* and the Epilogue. **

**Anywho, thank you, thank you for all the awesome reviews I keep getting. It's unbelievable and I'll admit they inflate my ego terribly so. Hehe. ;) **

**Thank you for reading, lovelies. **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	60. Chapter 58

**Hey guys! Long time no see, I know. Here's chapter 58 and I'll see ya guys at the bottom of this extra long chappie. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the awesome Foo Fighters song or the awesome quote found on page 514 in New Moon. 

* * *

**Everlong **by _**Foo Fighters**_

_Hello  
__I've waited here for you  
__Everlong. _

_Tonight, I throw myself into  
__And out of the red, out of her head she sang_

_Come down  
__And waste away with me  
__Down with me._

_Slow how, you wanted it to be  
__I'm over my head, out of her head she sang  
__  
And I wonder  
__When I sing along with you  
__If everything could ever feel this real forever  
__If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
__You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
__She sang. _

_Breathe out  
__So I can breathe you in  
__Hold you in_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
__You've got to promise not to stop when I say when _

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Emmett, stop fooling around!" Alice shouted, "I'm serious! If I have to step out of this room I'm going to hurt you!"

"Alice, hun, relax," I chuckled and looked at her through the vanity mirror in front of me. "It's only a wedding and you have planned it magnificently."

My officially soon-to-be sister gaped at me, her shining topaz eyes frozen in an expression of disbelief. Locks of her shiny, spiky hair brushed slightly over her eyes dramatizing her beautiful face in the most pixie-like way. A slight breeze danced in through the open windows and rippled across the room teasingly. My skin tickled at the light action deliciously reminding me yet again of the extreme sensitivity of my new vampire senses. Alice wiped the look off her face and let out a sarcastic short laugh.

"Only a wedding," she began, "Only a wedding! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to plan this?" I shook my head in response becoming a little too scared to talk. "Too long and I'm not about to let anyone spoil this for me, you, _and_ Edward, I guess the family as well."

Alice huffed as if she was out of breath and a startling silence took over the room. I couldn't help but smile at the amount of passion she poured into her voice whenever she spoke of the wedding or anything related to it. No one dared contradict her, except me and Edward, unless they wanted their ears chewed off with her exclamations. The constant amount of details she checked and double checked with me was kind of growing on me. The thought of planning the whole wedding by myself nearly sent me into hysterics honestly and in came Alice begging me to let her do it. Of course I handed the reins over and the only thing I insisted was that the whole thing be kept small, nothing extravagant. So far, I wasn't seeing that. Not sure if I should worry there.

I stood up from the chair I was forced into, by her, and engulfed my sister in a hug. She returned it and a wide smile broke out on her face when we separated.

"I see you're still not trusting yourself," Alice teased, "I felt like I was being hugged by marsh mellows, come on, you're never going to learn if you don't try."

"I'm afraid and after last time, I'm not sure," I sighed taking a few steps back. Guilt gnawed at me at the memory.

"So you ripped Emmett's arm off, he was asking for it," laughed Alice, "He should have known not to poke at you while you were thirsty, besides his arm got reattached. No big deal."

"Yeah, thanks for that Bella," Emmett's came in from the living room.

"Seriously, thanks Bella," Rosalie laughed, "Love you, hunny bear, but you were asking for it."

"Alright, where were we? Oh yes, last minute details."

Emmett and Rosalie's playful bickering faded into the background as Alice took out a giant book from her closet and chucked it at my lap. It landed with a thud and a couple of sticky notes fell out, my quick eyes caught the scribbling on one of them and I gasped. Alice turned her head and saw the same note and started laughing at _my_ reaction. I was thankful yet again that I couldn't blush anymore or I would surely be as red as a tomato. I gave myself a few minutes to calm down before I snatched the notes and stuffed them in the folder.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed.

"Really, Bella," giggled Alice taking the folder and opening it up to about half way, "With Edward paying more attention to my thoughts I had to find another way to block my mind and still be able to work. Do you like?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with," I gulped and lowered my voice, "looking at _clothing_ for my honeymoon."

"That's why I had Rosalie do that and prepare a presentation for me," said Alice.

"What?" I looked at her mortified, "A presentation! Oh my God!"

"Edward doesn't know what's gonna hit him," Jasper added in from somewhere in the house, "I'm glad I'm not going to be there when that happens."

"Thanks Alice," I muttered blocking my face with my hands, "Jasper."

"Hey, be glad Edward's not home," Alice responded in defense, "Now, stop being so embarrassed you might actually start blushing with that ability of yours. Too late."

The familiar heat pooled in my cheeks for a couple of seconds before fading slowly. I touched my cheek out of reflex and found the smooth skin there devoid of any blush. Alice laughed again and returned to flipping around the thick folder occasionally making some sort of comment then continuing. The familiar ecstatic grin became etched onto her face and I couldn't help but let it consume me too. In between the two of us, we tackled a couple of problems and ended up having more laughs than concerns. Rosalie eventually joined us, after spending some time with Emmett, and gave me more reasons to nearly blush again. Hours later I began feeling a throbbing ache in my heart and excused myself from the room. The girls nodded to me in understanding and continued with the planning while I walked downstairs to the living room where I found Emmett and Jasper flipping through the television. I plopped down next to them silently and concentrated on calming myself. Jasper helped, sending small doses of comfort my way, without needing to be asked.

"Again?" asked Emmett glancing at me.

"Yeah," I replied lightly, "The aching gets stronger the longer Edward's away."

"Bella, have you told Edward this?" Jasper asked seriously.

"He'd freak," chuckled Emmett.

"Exactly," I agreed, "It's just that he's almost never far from my side so I've never felt it like this. Besides, this could be a temporary thing and it could also be connected to my ability which we know very little about."

"True," nodded Jasper, "Neither Carlisle nor I have ever heard of a vampire that has a gift similar to yours. Like any other the power and strength is different for everyone and it usually gains more stability over time. Then again, you are extremely unique."

"Thanks Jazz," I sighed, "You sure know how to compliment a lady."

Both of them burst out laughing at my comment, striking up my irritation considerably. Without taking my eyes off the T.V. I punched them in the shoulder at the same time using most of my newborn strength. They whined loudly and rubbed the spot where I hit them, this time I didn't feel guilty at all. Although, Jasper did have a point.

I was only two months into my new life.

Carlisle mentioned he had expected me to have an ability of sorts due to the special circumstances in which I was transformed. Angel had brought me back mostly human enough for Edward's venom to be able to work but the angel side of me was still all too present. I haven't been able to get many answers or explanations because there simply weren't some, my case was different from others and while that sometimes made me feel like the queen freak I've more or less accepted it. Missy hasn't visited since the day I was changed so I couldn't really ask her. Having Carlisle, though, was enough for now. Centuries of knowledge, both human and mythical, have made his theories true enough.

The hours after my hunt came back to me in a memory. The first time my gift manifested itself. With Edward.

_Time became meaningless while I watched my Edward sleep. My back was slightly against the headboard and Edward's head rested on my stomach. One of his arms was resting on my lower belly and the other was around my waist, clinging to me. His body was touching mine and I dared not move an inch for fear of breaking the moment. Instead I hummed to him, throwing a couple of words of love occasionally, and ran my fingers through his disheveled bronze locks. Thousands of unnamed textures swept across my skin and my sight took in every line on Edward's face. The peaceful expression there became ingrained into my memory, especially how a boyish smile tugged at the edges of his lips almost teasingly. I couldn't help myself and skimmed his lips gently, as I did so I felt him kiss them and a content sigh escaped him. _

_An emotion I could only identify close to adoration and love swept over me in an overwhelming tide. I let my eyes close at the force of it and my head fall back. I wanted to cry at the beauty of what I was feeling, my love for Edward, and now that my emotions had been intensified I allowed the sobs to fall from my mouth as I could no longer hold them back. It hit me all of a sudden. _

_Forever with Edward. _

_The eternal commitment we had made and wanted to show to everyone. We wanted to shout to them that Edward was mine and I was his. No greater joy would be found than simply being with your mate except that being a vampire solidified this bond we had into something deeper. _

_A small break appeared in the intensity that my senses picked up the scent of others in the room. Although I knew it was only my family my eyes snapped open and a protective instinct over Edward rose in me. I met Jasper and Alice's faces. Alice portrayed a curious - excited - yet confused expression. She hung back towards one corner of the room while Jasper seemed glued to his spot a couple of feet from the bed. His expression was one of understanding and concern. They remained in silence watching me and Edward. _

_"Is he . . ." Alice trailed off quietly. _

_At the same time Jasper choked out, "Carlisle." _

_Near silent scuffles were heard then Carlisle walked into the room. His eyes took in Edward's sleeping form and halted in shock. I don't know what was going on in his head but when his gaze switched to me I began fearing he would be the first vampire to actually faint. In a matter of minutes he composed himself and proceeded to call in the rest of the family. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had the same reaction upon entering. _

_"What happened?" Carlisle asked, "This, what I'm seeing, cannot be possible." _

_"I know," I responded in a whisper. My voice shook with emotion and should I try to speak louder I'd probably not be able to. _

_"Edward's sleeping," Rosalie said, "and you're crying." _

_"I am?" I touched my cheek and sure enough I felt the moisture there. _

_"Can you explain please, Bella?" asked Esme. _

_I didn't know exactly what to explain since I wasn't sure in the slightest of anything. _

_I nodded and tried to tell them, "I think this is my ability. I don't know what or how, I just know it is." _

_"I'm getting a strange connection between them, Carlisle," Jasper spoke up, "It wasn't there before and it's blocking Edward partially, although I can still feel his emotions." _

_My eyes met Rosalie's and a rush of warmth filled me before disappearing as quickly as it came. I almost dismissed it as nothing when Rose gasped and touched her cheek. I realized my . . . ability . . . had done something to her then. Everyone started talking but I couldn't pick up what they were saying. Their words blurred and a layer of haziness fell over my sight. Edward gripped me tightly, I looked down in time to see him open his hypnotic eyes slowly. _

_"Bella," he said lovingly before crashing his lips to mine. _

_Of course, I responded eagerly and it wasn't until someone coughed did we break away from each other. _

_"I feel like I've been pranked or something," Emmett added in a lost tone. _

_"Yes, Carlisle, I'm thankful every minute and for more to come," Edward said, his eyes were trained on me but the words were directed at his father. _

_"Let's give Edward and Bella some privacy," Esme smiled, "We have much more to discuss it seems." _

_The three couples trailed out leaving Edward and I alone. I shook my head smiling at them and turned to me fiancé, his reddish-amber eyes were staring intently at me. My undead heart raced in my chest at the intensity there. Seconds later a mesmerizing grin broke out on his face filling me with happiness. Edward jumped off the bed and lifted me up, bridal style, before twirling us in a graceful circle. The infectious laughter erupting from his throat had me laughing too. We must have spun around a hundred times. Edward set me down on my feet but never fully taking his arms from around me. Faint light trickled in from behind the curtains and made his eyes burn like fire; warm fire. I wanted to ask him about a million questions yet I couldn't bring myself to pry. I knew, whatever Edward had experienced, I had given him a gift and now was one of those times where questions were pointless. He'd tell me if he wished to do so. _

_"What did Carlisle say before they left?" I asked him instead. _

_Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, his now warm breath sent pleasant shivers down my spine. "That you are unique and beautiful and my true love in every sense of the word. I quite agree and I shall be forever thankful. He also feels fortunate to have another daughter." _

_I nearly melted at his response because I knew he meant every word spoken and unspoken. I smiled and pulled him down some more. _

_"Who says you're the only one thankful?" He shifted a little though I kept him still with my newborn strength. "Remember that you saved me, gave me a new life with you." _

_"We saved each other, love," chuckled Edward, "With nothing left to tear you away from me, besides yourself, I can make you my wife." _

_"I have no idea where to start," I admitted a little anxiously. _

_"A little pixie is sure begging to help," said Edward, "besides, the only thing that matters to me is our family being there for us, you, and me. Material possessions I could care less about." _

_"Same here," I agreed. _

_"Now, a dozen or so theories have popped up in Carlisle's thoughts which he is very eager to share with all of us," Edward informed me, "but first I have to say, I told you so." _

_"What?" I asked confused. _

_Edward grinned once more then said, "I told you if I could at all it would be about you." _

_I realized what was saying and laughed. He had told me. _

_"Is that so," I teased, "Well then, you've got about a million more dreams before catching up with me." _

_"Then again, my dreams have become my reality." _

_"You old romantic, get down here already!" I had expected Emmett to say something like that but it turned out to be Alice. The excitement in her voice was evident enough and I'd bet a thousand dollars she was bouncing in her seat downstairs. _

_With fingers intertwined tightly, Edward and I headed down to the kitchen where the family had decided to convene. Carlisle and Esme were seated at the two ends of the table, as heads of the family, while the rest sat on either side. We took our seats quickly; not wanting to delay this longer than it should, and waited for Carlisle to speak. Carlisle had a relaxed, contemplative expression and seemed to be giving anyone a chance to speak first if they wanted to. No one did, I'm sure they were just as anxious and eager as me to hear what Papa Cullen had to say. _

_"Bella," Carlisle spoke suddenly, startling me, "I think I know why Edward cannot read your mind." _

_"Um, why?" I asked hesitantly wondering how this was relevant. _

_"You're a shield," he replied confidently, "I wonder how I didn't see it before, and after all it was the best explanation." _

_"Uh, sweetheart, you might want to explain further," Esme interrupted motioning to our confused faces. _

_"Oh right, sorry," apologized Carlisle, "You see Edward's ability has more to do with the mind than anything else while Alice and Jasper deal with the more physical aspect. Now, I'm not sure if this would have been the same had you been entirely human when you met Edward, I'm guessing yes, but you were a powerful angel so your human-ness had already been enhanced. Your mind was protected from any possible mental attacks and a private haven should you ever need it."_

_"Edward has been able to get glimpses of my thoughts before, though," I said, "Some of the time without me being aware of it."_

_"Yes, I have thought of that too," Carlisle nodded, "When you made a connection with us you strengthened it with your mind as well. I believe the reason why Edward has been able to read your thoughts before was because you are naturally comfortable around him. He is your mate and your mind instinctively recognizes him, enough that the shield around you thins just a little and allows him access to a certain degree. Those few times you were in danger, Bella, your shield reached out to Edward and surrounded him in order for you to call him for help." _

_"You think Bella's shield has evolved," Edward stated. _

_"I do," responded Carlisle, "From what you told me, Edward, Angel brought Bella back mostly human just enough for the venom to work and since Bella hadn't originally been human I think her shield was dampened. She was conceived while she was still an angel which means her shield was already in place but when she became human the strongest part of that ability receded because it simply couldn't vanish. Bella, you're a vampire now and that shield that faded away is present again, only stronger, and more flexible than before." _

_"Flexible how?" I asked immensely curious. _

_"Well, I think you have your mental shield which can manifest itself physically and equally mentally but in a different way," he replied with shining eyes, "One that stays in place at all times to keep your mind safe, the physical one that with time might repel any attacks coming near you, and the other mental one that you cover over other people. For example, Edward being able to sleep even though he is unable to as a vampire. A part of your shield pushed against the barrier in his mind that keeps him from sleeping, it didn't take it away instead it weakened it just enough." _

_"That's how I cried too, right, I weakened whatever it is that keeps vampires from crying," I processed. _

_"It's not just that Edward slept because you gave him that choice or you wanted to cry, I think it is more of an unconscious decision that your mind perceives," Carlisle added, "Of course, there are dozens of other details and probabilities as well." _

_"Bella's supercharged then," said Emmett breaking the silence afterwards. _

_"I think you're absolutely right, Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up, "Everything you said makes sense. Remember when Bella helped me, right after we came back from Seattle, her ability was already becoming stronger then." _

_"With time you'll be able to control it the way you'd like to," Carlisle finished. _

_"I'm looking forward to that," I smiled, "Imagine not being able to control something like that. Hey, do you think it'd be possible to 'push back' certain vampire aspects and make them more human-like?" _

_"I don't see why not," pondered Carlisle, "You're exceptionally strong, Bella." _

_"Oh yeah, new sis kicks ass!" Emmett and Jasper shouted at the same time clapping their fists together excitedly. _

_"What was it like Edward, to sleep?" Alice broke through the laughter. Her voice sounded rather sad and quiet unlike her usual chirpy tones. She stared at Edward with innocent, eager, eyes. The others fell silent upon hearing her question and curiosity began shining in their eyes. They were burning to know the answer. As I took in their unmasked emotions I felt a prickling sensation in the pit of my stomach, it didn't feel uncomfortable more like it didn't belong to me, I should pass it on to someone else. Whatever that meant exactly. _

_"Amazing," Edward breathed out snapping me out of my thoughts. "Although, towards the end I missed being awake, it brought me a lot of comfort and a chance to process everything since I was turned, but my Bella wasn't there so naturally I shied away from it." _

_I meant to respond to Edward but the words that left my mouth instead were directed towards Alice. "No need to ask, the answer is yes." _

_Everyone besides Alice and I were left confused, and I did mean to give them an explanation though this came first. _

_"Thank you, Bella," Alice smiled at me a little timidly. _

After we learned of my unusual ability Emmett had asked me to take a walk with him. I complied, sensing something troubling him despite the smile on his face when he asked. Alice distracted Edward for a few minutes and we slipped out the front door, I'm sure Em didn't want everyone knowing he had troubling thoughts in his mind. Side by side we walked in comfortable silence for a little bit until the house was a good fifteen minutes away. It was a quiet day in the forest, no rain or howling wind, just rest. I sensed Emmett was ready to talk and let him know he had my full attention.

"Do you think Rosalie might ask you to try?"

He had asked me in a sad, resigned voice I had never heard from him before. Honestly, it scared me more than I cared to admit but I had the answer to his question and there was certainty behind my words.

"No, I don't think she will," I told him, "I know it seems like she might, you've heard her desire for children for a long time, but that part of her is healed. I'm not saying the aching in her heart, as a woman, will never come up again after all we'll live forever. For now, though, she is entirely happy in being with you."

His eyes lit up in relief and a playful smile broke out on his face making the dimples on his cheeks more pronounced. By the way he bent a tree accidentally in his animated moon walking I'd say I vanished his fear. I laughed at him of course finding it hard to stay pensive when he wasn't.

"Angel-Bells, do you think you can make Jasper less vampire strong?" asked Emmett quickly after, "I wanna arm wrestle. Let's go!"

I remember beating him back home and running straight into Edward, literally. There's now a dent on the side of the piano. Instead of getting angry like I thought he would, Edward simply smiled and kissed me sweetly, murmuring I left a graceful mark for him to think of whenever he played in the future. Him saying that to me jump started my emotions and caused Jasper to beg Alice to take him shopping if in return he could try out new moves. Don't wanna know what he meant by that.

"When _are_ Esme, Carlisle, and Edward getting home?" Emmett asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No specific time, really," I answered.

"Seriously, what more can the 'rents say to him that he doesn't already know?" joked Emmett.

"Emmett, they did the same with you," countered Jasper rolling his eyes.

"Well, you got the same treatment too!" Emmett shouted back getting riled up.

"Okay, boys, focus on something else," I interrupted, "I doubt Esme wants to come home to a ruined living room, she'd be pissed."

"They'll be home in a couple of hours," Alice shouted from upstairs, "Now, Bella, do you want this presentation up here or downstairs?"

"We should totally do this downstairs, better lighting and all bes-"

"No!" I shouted cutting Rose off and jumped over the couch then rushed up the stairs, Emmett and Jasper laughed behind me.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Nervous, sweetheart?_ Esme asked me gently.

"I guess," I answered vaguely. She smiled at me knowingly and returned to her conversation with Carlisle.

_You can't hide it from me darling,_ she added.

I laughed softly under my breath and continued watching out the window. I was more excited than nervous, really. In just one day I'd be marrying my sweet Bella and things were looking perfect. Alice had taken hold of the reins, at mine and Bella's discretion of course, and planned the wedding. Although Bella had wanted a small gathering I secretly hoped Alice would make it as big as possible, the more people there to show my soon-to-be bride the better. My sister knew how to plan these things and so I rested my confidence in her. Besides, I couldn't find out any details even if I wanted to, her mind was entirely blocked to me regarding that. I had to give her credit for keeping me in the dark for almost two months; occasionally there was a small slip up but it usually left me begging for more. I learned my lesson eventually.

My thoughts drifted to Bella. Everything I loved about her seemed to be enhanced tenfold now that she was a vampire, much to my pleasure. Every single thing. I found I could stare at her for hours on end and I'd be able to find one new thing about her that I hadn't noticed before. Sometimes it overwhelmed me thinking how much I had needed her before I even met her and now I finally had her. I didn't mention it to Bella but whenever we stayed apart for too long an aching would start up in my heart and consume me slowly until I held her. I did confide in Carlisle after it happened a couple of times; he explained it as a natural reaction between mates. That and my instincts were so centered on her that they overreacted when she wasn't near enough. Carlisle went on to explain that during the last couple of months my system had suffered a couple of severe shocks like Bella being taken away and dying too. I was on hyper alert without being consciously aware of it.

Now that we were at another end in Forks, Esme started looking at new homes to begin remodeling weeks ago. Carlisle gradually pulled us out of school knowing it would be best not to draw more attention to us since Bella couldn't go back to school despite her amazing control for a newborn. We were all left puzzled in that area, especially Jasper; though I wasn't the only one thankful it needn't be a problem. Carlisle had already turned in his letter of resignation and all that he was waiting for was the new doctor to come in. I had gone with them to look at the finished house Esme remodeled and grew excited at the prospect of settling in with Bella this time around when we started anew. I shook my thoughts away as I began hearing familiar squabbling, we were finally here. Home sweet home.

"Why are we being traditional?" I heard Bella ask from inside the house, "We are far from it, you know."

"Don't spoil my fun, Bella," Alice responded, "It won't be that bad I promise plus I have got the best surprise in store for everyone!"

"Hold up there, pixie, you haven't told me of any surprise," Rose spoke up, "Spill!"

I exited the car and practically ran through the front door in my eagerness to see Bella. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room hanging on to every word the girls were saying, curiosity shining in their eyes. They acknowledged my presence with a nod and told me to be quiet through their thoughts. Esme and Carlisle joined us a few minutes later; they didn't seem interested in the conversation taking place upstairs. My patience was wearing thin at this point; I wanted to see Bella after being away for almost a full day.

"Can I go see Edward now?" asked Bella.

"Use your time wisely because after midnight you won't be able to see him until the wedding," Alice replied.

Half a second later Bella ran down the stairs, greeting Esme and Carlisle along the way, and jumped into my waiting arms. With her new strength she managed to knock us down. I straightened us up and kissed her like I had wanted to since I left. The rest gave us some privacy and headed up to their rooms for the evening. I ran us to my - our - room and put on music to relax with. For the most part we exchanged little words and instead held each other to our heart's content. When it no longer became enough I switched to adoring Bella's pink lips and showering her with kisses.

"It's almost time," whispered Bella.

Almost time to separate. Almost time for the wedding.

"I can stay if you'd like, love," I told her.

"No, it's fine," Bella smiled, "I just want this to fast forward to the part where I get to say 'I do' and begin our new life as husband and wife."

"You have no idea the reaction I get from hearing you say that," I growled.

"Yeah, Jasper does!" Alice piped up from the other side of the door, "Come on Edward, the guys are waiting downstairs for you."

"Go before they drag you out of here," my Bella laughed.

"The next time we'll see each other will be at the altar," I said, "Until then."

I gave her a kiss goodbye and joined Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle before they really dragged me away. Emmett shot me a devious look then proceeded to lead me out the door.

"Be back by sunrise!" Alice shouted behind us.

*** * ***

Finally, an hour before sunrise Emmett decided we had had enough _fun_ and began our journey back to the house. While I had tried to explain to him that I wanted no bachelor party or ceremony of any kind, he insisted I do something. Of course had I known that included making jokes at my expense I would've ditched them and ran back home or the meadow for some time alone. Besides the teasing I received rather valuable advice from my brothers and father, even a couple of threats should I hurt Bella which I assured them would never happen and if it did they had full permission to hurt me. Other than that I enjoyed the trip and now that I was on my way home my emotions scattered all over the place.

Words really couldn't describe the feeling I got at the prospect of marrying Bella. This is what I had wanted for so long, long before turning into a vampire, and the wait was almost over. The car ride became a blur and I couldn't remember a single thing that was said. Everything snapped back into focus as Carlisle parked the Mercedes in the garage and Alice stood waiting for us at the door. Her mind was perfectly sealed against me except for the thoughts she allowed me to hear and those had nothing to do with what I wanted to hear. Rose and Esme's mind were also blocked with amazing accuracy.

"Alright, we're here!" Emmett announced, "Let's get this thing started."

"Hold on, Emmett," said Alice blocking the door, "Okay, all your suits are in Carlisle and Esme's room, get changed and go down to the basement until I let you know otherwise. Edward, don't even try peeking through our minds because you won't get anything, Bella has made sure of that, and I have put Emmett in charge of restraining you should you try to sneak a look at her."

_Sorry, bro, but rules are rules_, Emmett sang placing a hand on my shoulder.

Alice followed behind us, watching with hawk eyes, until we reached the room and let us get ready. Our clothing sat in black bags hanging on a rack, our shoes sat in boxes right underneath. Emmett and Jasper had identical suits - black, point collar and black vest - with a formal white shirt and soft lilac colored tie. Carlisle had a similar suit except his vest was the same color as his tie. Although Jasper was my best man, Alice insisted Carlisle's suit be themed a little differently. As for me, my sister picked out a black suit with a Nehru collar and the same vest with a tie, though, both were left black and the white formal shirt. I tried smoothing down my wild hair somewhat but running a brush through it only seemed to make it more wind-swept.

Once I finished dressing, Emmett dragged us downstairs to the basement where we held it as a game/entertainment room. I began feeling nervous cooped up in the room without knowing anything that was going on upstairs. I was close to throwing the tradition of not seeing the bride out the window although I was kept still by Jasper.

"What is she feeling, Jasper?" I asked him, desperate to hear anything from Bella.

"Well, I can tell you that she's excited and nervous," he replied casually, "She's also anxious to see you like you are to see her."

I had to smile at that. I was aching to hold her again.

"Hey, Alice says we can go to the living room now," Emmett said.

I practically ran there out of nerves and bumped into Rosalie; she flashed a brilliant smile and laughed at my frazzled state good naturedly. Jasper unleashed a wave of serenity over me. I took a good look at my sister and noticed the beautiful soft lilac dress she had on, a satin full-length strapless dress that draped over her body to accentuate her beauty. Her blonde hair was in a delicate bun at the base of her neck and a necklace, the same color as the dress, hung there adorningly. Emmett let out a low growling sound once he set his eyes on her.

"All of us, including Esme, Alice, and I, are going to go on ahead and leave Bella here," Rose began explaining, "Before you start, Edward, she won't be alone for long. She has a special visitor that will accompany her."

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Saianna," a new voice joined the conversation.

Not a second later Missy's scent appeared taking all but Rosalie by surprise. She walked forward from the hallway to the living room though the person there wasn't the same woman we had all seen two months ago. Missy held a distinct glow to her eyes and smile, her face was relaxed and her posture not so tense. My eyes immediately took in the dress she had on, almost the exact one Bella had on when she first revealed to us who she really was. The only exception was the coloring; a peaceful golden hue instead of the pure white Bella wore. Her thoughts were still blurry to me. I started worrying how an angel's scent might affect Bella.

"She's fine," Jasper assured me, "Alice and Esme are keeping her occupied."

"Missy, it's been a while," Carlisle greeted her warmly.

"I know I meant to visit sooner but there were quite a few things to settle," Missy said, "Katheryne made quite a mess, fortunately most of her deeds are fixable unlike others. Anyway, today is a happy one. How is little Isabella?"

"She's perfect," Rosalie answered smiling.

"Has she been able to adjust?" asked Missy seriously.

"Better than I would have expected," replied Carlisle, "Bella has taken us by surprise but she's doing fine."

Missy breathed out a sigh of relief, "I've been so afraid and worried for her although I know Bella is strong, again, conversations for another day. Saianna wanted a private moment with Bella before the ceremony, she'll accompany her and I'll take you guys."

"Take us where?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"To where you and Bella shall get married of course, Edward," she laughed along with a few giggles from Rose, "Do you honestly believe we would let your union be that simple? Heaven's no, I made a few arrangements with Alice weeks ago concerning this and besides Angel wanted to see her favorite little angel and one of her blood-linked family together."

"Could you run that last bit by us again?" I asked shocked.

"Oh Edward, I thought Elizabeth told you," Missy chuckled, "From the last time Angel walked the Earth to the time when she was a guardian angel herself, hers and your family's line crossed. She saved one of your great great grandmothers and under special circumstances gave her own blood to do so."

"Oh ho, Eddie's got some halo blood in him," burst out Emmett laughing and clapping me on the back. "That explains the prudeness."

"Emmett," I growled warningly.

"If there are no questions-" I glared at Emmett who was about to ask away, "-we'll get going."

"Missy, you're here!" Alice squealed suddenly. She was but a blur rushing between us and enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so excited. This is going to be fantastic! Are all the decorations set up? What about the Denali's? Are we leaving? Will Saianna be here soon, Bella's nervous?"

Question after question shot out of my sister at an impossible speed all the while she bounced in her spot making the dress she had on, identical to Rose's, fly all over the place in her enthusiasm. Missy wasn't frightened at all by her actions and responded with an equal amount of excitement. Wait, Alice mentioned the Denali's.

"Yes, Edward, I invited them. They're our family," Alice responded before I could ask out loud. "Enough questions, we have to get moving people!"

"Alice is right, time passes a little differently where we're going," Missy agreed.

"Are we going _up there_?" asked Emmett.

"Not per se, there's a better place for the ceremony," replied Missy, "Come on, Bella will be fine alone for a few minutes, Saianna's near."

Esme joined us right before we were to head out the door. Her dress was entirely different from Alice and Rosalie's, while it was the same color the length was shorter about tea-length. The short sleeves were scrunched up and tied together with a piece of lace. The same hair do and same necklace hung around her neck. She looked beautiful of course. We gathered outside and waited for Missy to take us to wherever our destination was. I took a moment to admire the way everything around me seemed to glow and become rich in color. The sky even matched my mood, there were just enough clouds to hide the sun and keep from exposing our brilliant vampire skin entirely.

_Bella's looking out the window_, Alice nudged me slightly.

My head wiped around reflexively to the window I knew leaded to the room she was in. I managed to catch the movement of the curtains being closed and the delicate brushing of fabric and silk against each other. My senses became attuned to her that all else took a backseat for a moment. I smiled at the sound of a soft sigh and light footsteps dancing across the floor.

"If you could all close your eyes so I can get you guys there, that would be nice," Missy broke the silence.

"Are you gonna _poof_ us there?" Emmett burst out.

I wasn't the only shaking my head.

Missy laughed and replied, "Nah, that's genie stuff, but if you want to keep your eyes open go right ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

_Genies_? My family echoed in their heads.

_Awesome_!

Except for Emmett.

No wanting to find out what Missy meant by that I obliged and waited as patiently as I could. For a moment I felt silly and then a pull that felt magnetic-like bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. It pulled me down and pulled me up while standing still at the same time. Instead of it being painful, I had the strangest sense of discomfort. It was unlike anything I had ever experience. I wasn't aware of how long the feeling lasted, might have been a second for all I knew, and only when my curiosity poked at me did I open my eyes.

The first thought that crossed through my mind was, I've been here before. Rays of sun blinded me momentarily, my eyes adjusted fairly quickly. Right before my vision cleared up the scent of thousands of flowers tickled my sense of smell teasingly. The scent never became overpowering, it was like the wind _had_ the smell of flowers instead of simply carrying the aroma. I began feeling the heat on my cool skin warming up ever so lightly and never leaving me. I felt human.

A beautiful large garden stood there. Chairs were arranged accordingly, each containing an elegant tied ribbon, and split into two sides while down the middle lay a stone path. It stretched out then met stone steps, thirteen to be exact, which led to another level of the garden. Behind that stood medieval architecture poised in a way that would make any designer cry with joy. Bright colored flowers adorned the steps and path. My eyes drank in the saturated colors, details, and everything else in front of me. How could I describe what I was seeing?

"This is where the ceremony will take place," Missy broke the wondrous silence, "and if you turn around, please, this is where Edward and Bella will stand."

I could barely tear my eyes away from the garden in front of us. I forced myself to turn and stared, wondering if this was a dream I was seeing. The stoned path led to another set of stairs and guided the way to a gazebo. Two wreaths of white roses framed the entrance. Streamers of float-y chiffon, organza, and silk fell from the roof down to the bottom, swaying gently in the wind. Next to me, Alice couldn't contain her approval and threw herself at Missy yet again, giving her a tight hug.

"It's perfect and so beautiful and so perfect," Alice ranted, "Just like in my vision!"

My uncertainty of why I felt like I had been here before clicked into place. It wasn't that I had been here before; I had just seen this through Alice's vision. The one she showed me a while ago.

"I'm glad you liked it," Missy smiled, "I'll show you to the rooms you can stay in until the ceremony starts or if you'd like, a couple of angels have arrived already should you like to meet them."

"One question," Carlisle intervened, "Why is our skin not glittering?"

Missy grinned at him mysteriously and answered, "Those rules and laws don't necessarily apply _here_."

_What does that mean_? Carlisle asked silently, echoing the rest.

"I'm cool with not shining like a diamond for a day," Rose said.

"Ditto," agreed Emmett. _I wonder . . ._ .

I deviated my mind away from his before I could hear anything else, usually when he started with those two words inappropriate images followed. I certainly didn't need that today. Alice and Rosalie demanded I go to the room so there wouldn't be any chance of me accidentally seeing Bella before the wedding, they wanted to be safe than sorry. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Missy agreed wholeheartedly, Esme gave me a sympathetic smile. Once I was dispatched to the room I had no choice but to wait. I entered the lounge, a lush foliage, and sat on a bench. Light easily entered and danced across each corner.

With only my thoughts for company I wondered how Bella was doing. Had she arrived yet or was she still talking with Saianna? Does Saianna finally know Bella is her great granddaughter? Is she okay with that and Bella being a vampire? Too many thoughts and questions.

I couldn't know the answers to all of them without worrying sick or overreacting like only I knew how. For the rest of the time left 'til the beginning of the ceremony I sat in silence, only thinking of the vision my Bella would be when she walked down the isle towards me.

"Edward? Edward?" Rose's voice appeared out of nowhere. "I think he's freaking out."

I blinked reflexively and realized everyone minus Missy was in the room staring at me.

"What?" I asked, "I thought you left minutes ago."

"That was two hours ago, dear," Esme responded, "Do you feel okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah," I composed myself, "I must've distracted myself a little too well."

"Typical," Emmett and Alice snickered.

"The wedding is about to start, son," Carlisle informed me, "The girls and I were just about to leave and join Bella."

"This is it, then," I stood up growing nervous again.

"See you in a little bit," Alice said. She, Rose, and Esme exited the room.

I believe the only thing keeping me half calm was Jasper. In the background the chiming of bells caught my attention.

"Come on, Eddie, we've got to get in position," said Emmett.

I don't know how I made it to the gazebo but I did, I paid no heed to the guests already sitting in their chairs. Carlisle was to take the first step, Emmett stood on the second step while Jasper stood two steps after him as my best man. I stood alone at the entrance, waiting and looking for my bride-to-be. The same chiming of bells I heard earlier rang again and my heart felt it before I saw her; Bella. The guests rose from their seats and turned to the direction of the stone steps where Esme appeared. She held a small bouquet of white roses and lavender bougainvillea. Her steps were unhurried, dance-like, as she walked down the steps and to where we waited. Rosalie appeared next in the same stance and reached us. Alice, the maid of honor, waltzed her way down and took her place. The familiar wedding march began but seconds after morphed into something else, a piece of beauty, ethereal.

My father appeared and holding onto his arm was my love. My breath left me in stride and the world seemed to slow. Our eyes connected from far away and a million words passed through us. We made it. We fought. We won.

Her chocolate orbs sunk into my soul, lighting up the dark, with their intense glow. Tears shimmered along the rim of her eyes and a beautiful smile grazed her soft features. Step by step she grew closer to me, skirts swishing in the wind, and the tugging in my heart pulsated stronger. A tiara sat upon her head, the rest of her luscious mahogany colored hair danced in ringlet waves and brushed her shoulders. I let my eyes appraise the delicate piece of wedding dress on her. It was a strapless gown, very fitting for Bella, with a beaded sheath. Her waist looked impossibly smaller. A silk ribbon cascaded from the lace bodice. Satin and lace shimmered beneath a gossamer tulle. While the gown had changed from the one in the vision this one put the other one to shame.

My reaction was the same though. This woman was to become my wife. Mine.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle smiled and leaned in, he whispered something to Bella, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took his place and Bella walked forward alone. I reached out my hand to her and she took it without hesitation. We faced each other. The guests sat down again. A third chiming rang and I picked up the scent of Angel immediately, she was behind us.

"Edward and Isabella," she greeted us. "For it is an honor to stand in the light of your love, today we realize the joining of two souls who have fought to keep what should have always been. As a witness to the pain you've endured and the love regained, I do wholly give you your forever."

There was a pause. She took half a step back and nodded her head in my direction. The words poured out of my mouth.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason . . . And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything," I said, "You showed me the colors I had never seen before. You taught me forgiveness. You gave me your love. You gave me you."

"You kept me alive in the dark, Edward. I was searching but never finding the reason I lived. Every beat of my heart breathed life to you, every dream and every sigh, escaped to you. My world ceased to be mine and then I knew, looking into your eyes, I _am_ me when I'm with you. No more being alone or scared," Bella cried, "You blinded me."

I took the ring from my pocket and found Bella had hers too. Traditional words were wasted on us; there was no need for them. I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She did the same.

Angel began speaking again though her words faded as my only attention was focused solely on Bella. We vowed our "I do's" and slowly I lifted the veil from Bella. I bent down and captured her lips with my own. Knowing that she was mine was an indescribable feeling. I cherished it.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," I whispered to her.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen," Bella whispered back, "My husband."

I growled at her playfully and adored her lips a little more until Emmett started making cat calls. Bella wasn't the only one who laughed at him. We broke apart and faced the guests, who had gotten to their feet and were clapping cheerfully in earnest. The celebration began. Our family congratulated us and joined with the rest of the crowd. Angel hugged both of us and gave us a moment alone in the gazebo.

"I've waited too long to call you my wife," I sighed taking her in my arms.

"Well you better get used to it because I intend to enjoy every minute of it," laughed Bella.

I joined in and caressed her face, "My Bella, my angel."

* * *

**NEXT: The Epilogue!! **

**I was going to do a combination of this chapter and the next but as you can see it got too long. So I decided to post this one up and the Epilogue will be up in a couple of hours, just need to give it another once-over. **

**So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Let me know. **

**Thank you guys for your patience, and messages to hurry up, I'll see you guys in another couple of hours. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever**


	61. Epilogue

**  
Hey there guys! Here is the Epilogue as promised. Go and see you guys down at the bottom. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the awesome song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel** by _**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's ok. It's ok.  
__Seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
__And stars are falling all for us  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**50 years later . . . **

When do you realize the shift between your dreams and reality?

The very moment you stop wishing for the dreams to begin and reality to continue forward with everything that it's got because what you are living gives you greater meaning than the former.

Do you even have the chance to notice it?

Of course.

I stopped wishing and began living, something I had never really done until I met the Cullens and Edward. I believe it was Fate that led me to Carlisle and Esme days after I became an angel. Had I known I would be saving the beginning of my future family, well I don't know what I would have done. I never do regret it though. It is funny how most of my human recollections faded to a certain extent and the angel ones as well; I remember those more clearly, except for any memory containing the Cullens. Those images are almost restored like new.

Now, fifty years later, I've built up new memories. It's no longer me by myself; I have a family with me and a loving husband. We moved from Forks, the one place that truly felt like home, and started a new life somewhere else. Edward grew amazed at how well I adapted to the constant moving around and repetition of our vampire life. I'll admit it gets hard sometimes doing the same thing but what I didn't tell him was that I'd continue because he was the reason. I would repeat our story time and time again, the good and the bad, just to relive the moment our eyes found each other and the knowledge that our paths had finally crossed.

Our return to Forks wasn't due for a couple of decades more but today was an exception. Out of the few people I befriended I kept an eye out for Angela, she had been a kindred spirit. Though I hadn't known her for long I felt compelled to never really leave her alone. Edward and I, as well as the rest of the Cullen kids, made a quick unnoticed stop the day she married Ben. Knowing she wasn't so alone anymore I parted ways until a few weeks ago. I was descended from angels and just because I had been changed into a vampire didn't mean all those instincts were totally replaced. When I saw the smiling face of my once friend I knew her life was coming to an end. As much as that upset me I learned long ago that it was part of the human life. The thing that comforted me was that she'd pass in her sleep. Her three children, now with children of their own, wouldn't agonize bitterly.

The weather was all the same, darkened clouds and the ninety five percent chance of rain, just like I remembered. I stood at the very back of the crowd gathered at the small cemetery with Edward and our family next to me. So many years had passed I doubted anyone remembered who we were but just to be safe we remained mostly out of sight. A few familiar faces did stand out in the crowd.

One of Angela's granddaughters finished the ceremony with a heartfelt speech. Friends and family paid their respects then one by one left. After everyone had gone the Cullens and I paid our own respects.

"Edward hasn't broken my heart, Ang.," I whispered setting down flowers near the tombstone, "You knew we would end up together and we did."

I smiled feeling a sense of peace and returned to Edward's arms. We spent a minute or so in silence and headed back to the cars. Out of the corner of my eye, though, a shimmering ghost-like light caught my attention. I turned my head a little to the side and stopped short as I realized I was staring at _Angela_. She looked a couple of years older than the last time I saw her at her wedding. Angela tipped her head in my direction grinning then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

I faced him and shook my head smiling again, "Nothing. I'm just remembering."

"Don't worry, we'll settle down here again soon," said Edward comfortingly, "and then it'll be like the first time we met."

"I'm looking forward to that, my love," I pecked him on the cheek lovingly.

"Come on, lovebirds," Alice yelled from the parking lot, "Don't forget we have to be there before the movers or our stuff is just gonna be sitting there and we start school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, pixie, we're coming," I called back. Edward and I settled ourselves into the Volvo and waited for the rest to leave.

The whole way up there was spent in laughter and fooling around. Fifty years married did nothing to our spirit, every single day we still acted like newly weds, not that I minded at all. While the world around us was constantly changing, the family with us became our rock. I had taken up photography as my main hobby and though Emmett had taken to reminding me that our vampire memory was fool proof, I liked capturing special moments. Of course, most of my shots starred Edward as the main man.

After a couple of hours we found ourselves coming up to a driveway similar to the one in Forks all those years ago. The Mercedes and the Jeep were already parked, and our family waiting at the front steps. I took a good look out the window and made a mental note to compliment Esme, she had exceeded herself yet again. I got out of the Volvo before Edward had the chance to open my car door and ran on ahead.

_Reminds me of our first home_, I thought to Edward teasingly. As always he growled lowly in my direction and caught up with me.

"You know that drives me crazy, love," he said, "I'd like to be able to read your thoughts unedited and teasing me with those short words is very mean."

"Well, someone's gotta teach you a lesson," laughed Rose.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "but its fun."

Like other times before, Edward understood I couldn't control every aspect of my strange abilities at will just yet. I had mastered a couple of aspects, such as placing a shield over everyone's mind or a physical shield should the need ever arise. Thankfully, I hadn't needed to use that and I hoped I wouldn't in the near future. What I did like was teasing Edward occasionally.

"Alright kids, the movers will be here in one hour. Carlisle and I are going to the hospital and on the way we'll pick up all your class schedules," Esme began, "Behave."

She gave us an all-knowing glance and left with Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie scrambled inside followed by a screaming Alice calling dibs and a chuckling Jasper. Relatively more calm, Edward and I made our way inside and before we even looked at the rooms Alice shouted she found the room for us. Not wanting to an argument so soon, we checked it out. Alice pointed to a door at one end of the hall then skipped away. I expected to see the room right as I opened the door but grew surprised when it led to a hall and small staircase. Curiously, I walked up and found there was a rather large room. I thought it was perfect.

After unpacking boxes from the Jeep and Volvo, all of us sat down out back in the yard and relaxed together. Even after all these years we still found a million things to talk and joke about. Usually one person turned out to be the one who took on the most teasing and more often than not Jasper and I were in the middle of it all. I didn't mind so much anymore because that gave us free reign to prank the others.

When it was finally time to start school every couple went their own way to change or spend just a few minutes alone before we all left. Like many times before we split up into two groups, this time around it was girls and guys. I was consciously aware of the immediate stares our arrival caused, curiosity was a natural thing for humans, but I still wasn't used to it. The whispers began and so did the widened eyes. Edward pulled me to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist, once I got out of Rosalie's car and kissed me. Clearly letting the wandering eyes of the student population know that I was off limits and so was he.

"Seems like both the male and female group have become very imaginative," Edward whispered.

"Would you like me to block them out?" I asked him, "I don't want to see you suffer through all that."

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine," he smiled, "I'll let you know if it gets to be too much."

"You better," I warned him.

"I promise," said Edward, "Now, here's to another couple of years in high school with you, my beautiful guardian angel."

* * *

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
__Please don't throw that away  
__'Cause I'm there for you  
__Please don't walk away and,  
__Please tell me you'll stay,  
__Whoa, stay-ay, whoa, _

_Use me as you will  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill  
__And I know I'll be ok  
__Though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you foreger  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

**And there it is, the last chapter of Your Guardian Angel. **

**Thanks are in order, for everyone who has read this story, for those who have reviewed, for those who have favorited. **

**THANK YOU!! **

**I really didn't think it would get this much attention so really guys, thank you. **

**Now that I'm done with YGA, I feel exceptionally proud of myself. I know other writers like to take breaks in between stories but I've already started like three others and I don't feel like I can abstain from writing right now. Tee hee. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think. If you feel like rambling please by all means go ahead. Favorite parts? Scenes? Lines? Characters? So forth. **

**Also, if any of you have questions and I mean any sort of question ask me. If I get enough of the same or just some I think you guys would like to know I'll make a Q&A extra. :D **

**I'll be seeing you in the future! **

**~*~Mimi-Love-4Ever **


End file.
